


多重宇宙跃迁指南

by SiliconQing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 243,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconQing/pseuds/SiliconQing
Summary: 没错，书名neta银河系漫游指南。为了拯救弟弟穿越了无数平行宇宙、拥有特殊能力的人类【莫鸫】，背负着复兴失落文明重任、伪装成人类的外星人【柯安塔】，两人一边谈恋爱一边拯救世界，最终实现目标，携手开拓，飞向多重宇宙的尽头——的搞笑故事。A human and an E.T. falls in love with each other. They usually save the world rapidly during having a romantic date.Maybe I will translate my work into English after story ending. Thank you for loving my writing.





	1. 从一切的终结开始的新冒险

宇宙的尽头里面那块体积最大的超正方体在十一维空间中向一头移动，与静止悬浮的、体积为它的一半的超正方体发生碰撞，大超正方体停止运动，而小超正方体夺得所有动能之后开始沿着同方向移动，撞向体积是它一半的更小超正方体。只要体积无限小的超正方体存在，这个运动就会永远延续下去，直到有外物或者外力干扰。这样的运动在宇宙的尽头中随处可见，无时无刻无处不在。这是这个空间的交流方式。  
坠落在最大超正方体上的人类船舰Star Bang号上只有三个人，分别是身为监护人的莫测，还有双胞胎的兄弟莫鸫和莫鸠，他们中有两个没有感受到以上这些运动，毕竟要人类感受到三维以上的空间涟漪还是太难了，只有一个人，能够察觉到空气中的粒子和电磁波轻微的变化，但现在他也只把这当成醉酒之后的感受。  
鸫喝光了库存中省下的最后一瓶酒，对着弟弟突然笑了起来，喊一声：“小啾。”小啾是莫鸠的昵称，一开始鸫还想叫成啾啾，但经过兄弟间多番抗争协商，终于达成折中方案，唤为小啾。  
小啾应了一声，看起来想说些什么，却闭了嘴，看向莫测。莫测抬抬眼皮，鼓励他开口。  
小啾说：“把我今天说的话忘了吧。”  
“不要把自己的话和心意想的如此不堪，即便我不能回应你，我也会记住的。”鸫摇了摇酒瓶，这才发现喝光了，只得放下瓶子，在沙发上坐正了身子，“我有喜欢的人了。”  
小啾说：“他是怎样的人？”  
鸫说：“他跟宇宙的尽头一样神秘。”  
小啾说：“我能见到他吗？”  
鸫说：“可能吧，这得看他的意愿。我也很久没有见过他了。”  
小啾闭上嘴，没再说什么。  
见这次家庭静谈接近尾声，莫测赶走俩儿子，让他们去洗澡，自己留下来收拾现场。小啾搀扶着鸫走进浴室，但其实鸫只是看起来醉了，行动完全不受影响，还帮弟弟挑好衣服，率先放了热水，坐进浴缸中，帮弟弟擦背。末了小啾给鸫擦背，此时鸫在洗头，半长不短的黑发上全是泡沫。  
小啾再问了一次：“他是怎样的人？”  
鸫说：“他长得很好看，我没见过比他更有魅力的人；他非常温柔，当我没法作出决定的时候会耐心的引导我；他无所不知，能够洞悉所有宇宙。”  
小啾又问：“他是人类吗？”  
鸫说：“不是。”  
入睡前，鸫轻轻理着弟弟的头发，说：“他说，我总有一天会被你杀死。”  
小啾睁开眼睛，震惊地盯着哥哥，但此时后者已经神色平静地闭上眼睛，不再说话。他只好作罢，装作没有听到。  
直到他在陷入睡眠的前一刻，听到鸫说：“我也等那一刻等了很久了。”  
Star Bang跃迁进入宇宙的尽头第42天，莫测记录下了今天的事件。在宇宙的尽头标号为x96y1z24 ψ31ε4ι-9的位置上，他们三人正进行实地考察，突然脚下的超正方体出现变化，八个三维正方体逆向缩放，把其中一个方向的物质吞入，朝另一头突出等质量物体，若他们被吞没，则身为三维生物的他们就没有那么好运气从另一头完整出现，很可能会在超正方体内被撕扯成二维或者一维，一瞬间成为一堆骨灰或者一个受精卵。见此状，鸫立刻调动体内的纳米构造体，发出特殊频率，让超正方体停止运动，但空间缩放摩擦迸发出了高能量波，朝小啾直射去，鸫冲上去抱住小啾卧倒，用身躯挡下了所有攻击。待到超正方体稳定下来后，莫测认真检查了鸫的伤势，发现伤口已经愈合，而且实际上大部分能量已经被力场挡住，重新导入超立方体内。小啾明显被刚才的一下吓到，死死抓住哥哥的手不放。鸫说，他们已经快成年了，如果不再多握手，以后可能就再无机会了。小啾情急之下向鸫告白，表示永远也不会松开，因为他从三年前就喜欢鸫了。事后，鸫在家庭静谈中拒绝了小啾，并坦白自己有喜欢的人，经过确认，这个人不是人类。

宇宙的尽头是一个神话传说式的地方。最初这个概念出现于失落文明“自由民”的遗迹，遗迹位于仙女座大星云中一颗微不足道的白矮星上，首先被梅斯文明所发现，由于发现年代过于久远、地域过于遥远，很多相关遗迹信息都有加工和遗漏，到达银河系碳基文明这一边的有效信息，就只有自由民的曾经存在、辉煌、陨落的事实，以及宇宙的尽头是自由民在陨落之后，为逃亡别的世界而撕开的一个口子，传说这个口子能够连接无数宇宙，是无数时间线的结点。后来，这个概念经过美化，在政治宣传和文化宣传中被改造，现在已经成为了宇宙的真理、物理学的顶端的代名词，成为了形而上学中一个可望不可即、众说纷纭的词。到现在，这个词已经进入宗教和心理的范畴，用于星空狂热和星空恐惧症的说明。但是，经过了那么多年的演化，开拓者口耳相传中的宇宙的尽头，仍然是最原始的自由民遗迹，在他们的眼中，宇宙的尽头是开拓的终点，是一个从来没有人进入过、也从来没有人出来过的地方。  
身为开拓者的莫氏三人也同样对这个神秘的地方充满兴趣和追求，但并不对自己能够进入此地抱多大希望。可就在两个月前，他们因为星门跃迁的时候飞行失误，情急之下一个盲跳，误打误撞进入了这个地方。一开始他们完全不知道这里是宇宙的尽头，只是觉得周围的景观未曾见过，它们遵循的物理规律也并非熟知的，如此而来大吃一惊，以为来到了另外一个宇宙。但经过一段时间的观察，他们在一个超正方体的中央发现了刻有电磁波波谱的墓碑，经过波谱换算，他们解译出这段文字：“他的死亡将是永恒。记于自由民虚数历”。虚数历这个名词让人摸不着头脑，仿佛是说这个年历是不存在的，但自由民本来就是一个神秘的文明，他们的计数法和时间概念跟人类可能完全不一样。可这些都不重要，重要的是，他们终于找到这里是宇宙的尽头的证据。当他们想回收这个墓碑的时候，墓碑突然潜入空间的缝隙中，消失不见。  
由于来到这里用尽了燃料，飞船无法起飞，他们只好寻找燃料和食物，顺便沿途调查宇宙的尽头。他们相信，只要能够活着出去，手头上的航空日志，将会是人类境外开拓历史的一个里程碑。  
来到宇宙的尽头第90天，他们找到了能源，调查了许多奇奇怪怪的景观，三人磕磕绊绊地走遍了大大小小的超立方体，但唯一的坏消息就是食物已经见底。没有酒喝的鸫尽量维持情绪稳定，有意无意地减少食量，并开始设计离航路线。他们是从星门盲跳进来的，那就能够用同样的方法回去，提前是找得到适合的星门。于是，他们每天的任务多了一项，就是寻找星门，或者寻找能够制造星门的材料。  
在第103天，他们找到了食物。之所以把这一天记的那么清楚，源于这天晚上莫测父子的奇遇，准确点来说，是莫测和莫鸠跟踪莫鸫，所见到的一系列奇遇。  
当天晚上，据同床的小啾所说，鸫寝不安席，翻来覆去，明显是饥饿和渴酒所致。零点之后，他突然翻下床，披上大衣，走进浴室，认认真真地梳起头，扎了个漂亮的马尾，整个人精神起来，脚步轻轻地跑出去。小啾跟在他后头，路过老爸卧室的时候，莫测也悄悄摸了出来。  
鸫在远离卧室之后就不再蹑手蹑脚，放开步子一蹦一跳，穿过客厅，走下船舷的楼梯，进入驾驶室，检查了一遍安全系统和监控，又蹦蹦跳跳出来，上楼，在观光甲板上走了一周，才到飞船安全口，打开门，三步作两步跳到地上，船门在他身后收回梯子，自动关闭 。  
鸫拍了拍身上不存在的尘土，整整头发，拍一下脸庞，四周瞧瞧，果断向超立方体的边缘跑去。他跑得很快，毫无畏惧地跳出了边缘，衣襟在空中飞扬，异常迷人。他落到一块碎片上，这块碎片像块滑板，脚尖在上面试探，突然踩到某个开关，碎片就载着鸫飞向远方。  
他飞了有一段时间，终于在一块变换中的超正方体前悬停，超正方体仿佛知道鸫的到来，立刻停止了转换，在四个三维空间的交接处生出一个路口，让鸫钻了进去。  
洞口看着很深很窄，但一进入，视野就豁然开朗，仿佛进入了另一个空间。鸫看到了熟悉的星河密布和无境虚空，然后伸出手扭开了门把，轻轻往里头推门。  
门后是一张原木桌子，不大也不小，刚好能够装得下两人份量餐。但是只有空空如也的桌子，没有椅子，上面也什么都没有。鸫选了个视野好的位置，身子往下沉，屁股下立刻生出一张椅子。伸手往桌面一抓，抓到一瓶突然出现的白葡萄酒，摇了摇，瓶塞就没了，往桌面一倒，下落的酒在空中划出一道回勾的弧度，进入凭空出现的高脚杯中，倒了满满的一杯。  
“好了，开饭前别喝那么多。”饭桌对面突然出现的人这么笑着说，眼角露出的温柔都要溢出来，“快吃吧，我看你都要饿死了。”  
鸫也不抬头，立刻抢下一碟肉酱面，吸溜吸溜灌入嘴中。舔完了，把青菜拨下来，一条条啃进嘴里。喝了一口酒，润润喉咙。整整齐齐地在薄饼上码齐手撕烧鹅和手撕鸡，加上萝卜丝和青瓜丝，筷子点了下挨个酱料试，选了麻辣花生酱，涂了点在上面，认真卷起薄饼，注意两头没有漏出，不慌不忙地塞进嘴里，咀嚼数下吞咽入肚。接着准备下一块杂烩春卷，这次他选了剁猪肉配红枣和冬菇。坐在对面的人看着他吃得那么开心，也不多说什么，埋头切牛扒，他用薄得接近透明、只有几个原子厚度的刀，精确地扒切出长宽高1：3：9的方块，之所以说是精确，是因为以三维的角度来看，即便放大到原子层面，这个方块比例依旧，毫无误差。他在鸫专心致志炮制杂烩肉卷的时候叉起一块，送到他嘴边，奇怪的是，以他并没有特意伸长自己的手臂，也没有开启什么传送门让自己的手穿过去，只是朝某个防线递过去，鸫就感觉到嘴边的热气，下意识地一咬，就把肉吃了进去。  
在尝试了黑椒配油麦菜，瑶柱混豆腐，三文鱼搭莲藕，木瓜配南瓜，土豆配番薯这类足以上黑暗料理界让出宝座的食物之后，他终于感觉有些饱了，渐渐地停下了吃的速度，这时，他开始喝汤，还不时把所剩无几的酒消耗光。  
“好喝吗？”他的笑容迷人得令人沉醉，但鸫只是点头，拼命把鸡骨草扒进嘴里。  
喝完，他打个饱嗝，摊在桌子上，仰望头顶变换的星空。  
“好看吗？”  
“好看。”  
“开心吗？”  
“还行。”  
“要求真多。”他一挥手收走了残余剩饭，只留下解酒的茶水，“又怎么了？”  
“我们快没有吃的了。”  
“你们找不到吃的怪我咯。”  
“但我们连燃料都找到，就是找不到食物。”鸫喝了一口醒酒茶，立刻难喝得打出冷颤。  
“我明明就放在最容易找到的地方。”说着，他打开界面，寻找了一番，想把设定资料呈现出来，结果认真一看，就啊了一声，露出非常无奈的笑声。  
鸫凑过去，顺着这人的手指一看，食物资料少了一段代码，也笑出了声。  
“我的错我的错……”他一边飞快地改一边高声笑着，火红的卷发随着身体的抖动而燃烧起来，每一条发丝都蕴含着流转的能量，“我立刻给你们加上。大意了，没想到设置错了。如果我这次不是抽空回来一趟，你们就得饿死在这里了。”  
鸫趴在他身上张牙舞爪：“是呀，等你回来就看到只剩下一副白骨，指头边上写着：弱智男友，永不归宿；苦我心智，劳我筋骨；夺我性命，害我全家。”  
两人笑起来，广阔的空间中声音回荡，越发的魔性。  
修复设定并没有想象中那么简单，输入了完整代码之后，还得到空间泡沫墙上找到缺失的模块。鸫跟在男友后头，看着他在满墙的泡沫上戳，找出十几个多余的、颜色稍微有些失真的握在手中压缩，捏成十几个无限小的点，把他们放在一起，又拉开，重组成一个全新的泡沫，安回到一开始增生泡沫的位置上。  
鸫在他后头声情并茂摇头晃脑：“这位先生，鉴于您拥有出色的现场即时修复bug的特殊技巧，地球联邦科技红星军队决定，直接任命您为高级工程师，记为中尉。请即日向军总部报到。”  
说完，男友回头盯住他忍俊不禁，鸫也没憋住，两人再次大笑起来。  
一个好不容易抽空来一趟，一个悄悄偷跑出来见面，总不可能吃顿饭就分别。鸫想了很多好玩的，变了许许多多泡芙出来，将整个大厅埋了过半，抓一大把塞进嘴。男友不喜欢甜食，还特别不喜欢泡芙里头的奶油，所以他特地啃得满嘴都是，用沾满奶油的嘴凑上去索吻。男友泼开泡芙躲开，将泡芙变成雪，迅速捏个球扔过去。鸫哈哈大笑着钻进雪里，不见踪影。男友转了一圈没找见人，心里突然担忧起来，急切地喊了一声。鸫在他后头老远的地方应了一声，回过头，这人居然举着一个巨大雪球，用尽全力向男友砸来。男友面不改色不闪不避，任由雪球迎面而来，果不其然，鸫也没想真的砸伤男友，在雪球即将碰到人的时候，就突然变为飞散的雪花，从两边散开来。鸫趁势扑上去，将男友按倒在地上。  
这个时候满大厅的雪化为乌有，剩下的只是鸫和男友，他将他按倒在毛毯上，呼吸近在咫尺。  
鸫脸红起来，像被烫到一样跳起来，往墙角退去，四处张望有什么能躲的地方，但随着身体越来越热，脑子也不好使了，居然情急之下变出一个巨大的雪糕，一头栽了进去。  
“你……”男友哭笑不得，走上前去碰了碰雪糕，半融不融的雪糕在他手下化为纯净水，露出浑身湿透、缩成一团的鸫。他凑上去，小心翼翼地扶住这人，将额发拨开，把捂住脸的手拉开，轻轻贴上颤抖冰冷的双唇，尽量给予温暖和信赖。鸫渐渐软下来，顺势往后倾，张开嘴巴。  
他立刻将鸫推到墙上，强势地驾着不让人轻易逃脱，深深地吻下去。鸫情难自禁，敞开情感和触感。他背后出现了一扇门，男友扭开门把，把人抱起进入。门嘭地关上。  
这时，一直藏在大厅外头偷窥的莫测和小啾跑进来，径直往门去。莫测先是附耳在门上，什么都没听到，扭开门把，已经锁死，就说要撞门，小啾不懂莫测为什么要打断哥哥，但也理解地点头。莫测掏枪，能量上满，一枪打爆了门锁，撞门而入。  
门后是一道阴暗的走廊，因为他们的出现而开启的热感灯在还未曾适应黑暗的时候照亮了走廊，居然是Star Bang号贯穿整个居住区的走廊。回过头，门也不见了，只有宽阔的观光甲板。  
莫测没把枪收回去，而是更为警觉地举着枪，把二儿子护在身后，如履薄冰一样朝船舷楼梯，下到中层，进入舰桥，检查安全系统和监控中心，没有发现任何问题。当他把监控画面切到卧室的时候，震惊地发现鸫正睡在床上，被子掖得严严实实，大衣挂在衣架上，丝毫不见出过门的痕迹。  
莫测紧绷的神经在此刻松懈下来，筋疲力尽地坐到椅上。他让小啾回房休息，自己则留在舰桥，看着监控中儿子卧室中的动向，一切都安顿好了，才关上屏幕，打开航空日志，记录下今晚发生的一切。他猜测，他和小啾误入了融合者的梦境。  
鸫醒来的时候已经接近午餐，但在飞船中不并不能够直观感受，因此，直到踱步前往厨房，拿起写着他的名字的热奶杯喝了一半，看着莫测在厨房认真地翻肉饼，小啾在择菜，才醒悟过来已经到了中午。  
“你们找到吃的了？”鸫惊奇地问。  
“在船底下。”  
鸫一愣：“不是说为了安全停泊不要挖开吗？”  
“今天早上你睡得跟猪一样叫都叫不起来，没跟我们去找。”小啾一边把菜放进沸腾的水中，一边不紧不慢地说，“侧面有条固定的路可以到船底，下面是个冷库，里面什么都有。”  
莫测补充道：“检查了一下，食物保存非常完好，仍在保质期内。我们拿了些来，先试试味道。”  
鸫面露愁容，但这个表情未免有些夸张：“哇，会不会有毒呀。”  
“来，啊——”小啾夹了块肉伸过来，鸫反射性地含住吃掉了。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃。”  
“有毒吗？”  
“我死了。”  
小啾笑着哼了一声，返回去熄火上菜。莫测把肉饼分好碟，端上来，说下餐鸫一个人干活，鸫装作没听到，疯狂赖账。  
这天，是他们来到宇宙的尽头最为温馨的一天。尽管各怀心事，又心照不宣。  
后来莫测沿着同样的路线，却再也没有找到当时鸫和他的外星男友相见的大厅。

在他们离开宇宙的尽头的前几天，整个空间开始崩溃，视界所及之处都是超正方体的碎片，维度骤降，若他们不及时离开，就会被硬生生压成二维。星门的组建已经完成，秦川效应器也检查完毕，只是能量不足，无法开启虫洞，他们没法离开。鸫曾提出由他来激发星门能量，协助跃迁，被莫测严厉打断，差点还甩上一巴掌，他不允许莫鸫以任何牺牲自己的做法，即便他们都一块死在这里。听到这话的时候，鸫偷偷看了弟弟一眼，没再说什么。  
然后，他就把小啾按在驾驶座上，强行插上安全带，接上脑桥，小啾反抗不能，气得高声尖叫，但鸫早就把莫测支开，根本没法喊过来。  
“我会激发星门，挡住射线和磁暴风，你就跟在我身后。”鸫顿了顿，亲亲弟弟额头，“你要紧紧跟在我背后。”  
小啾咬牙切齿：“你说过你会一直陪着我开拓，从银河中心到可观测边缘，每颗星球都要踩上一脚，你说过我们要一起去地球看雪，不管到哪里，你都会保护我，做我的哥哥。”  
鸫说：“我不是你唯一的哥哥，每个宇宙，你都会拥有一个哥哥。”  
小啾破口大骂：“放屁，别把平行宇宙那套拿出来！在这里，我只有一个哥哥，你必须陪着我！”  
鸫说：“我没法履行诺言了。”  
小啾声音尖利地恳求道：“我们一起回达尔文啊！我们一起去见特蕾莎，做莫测和克莉斯汀娜婚礼的伴郎，还有罗伊……”  
鸫说：“他说过我会被你杀死。如果我能回来，你就杀掉我吧。”  
“自动驾驶系统将在30秒后启动，驾驶员准备就绪，脑桥连接稳定。”  
鸫检查好控制系统，看到莫测正往这边赶来，也准备离开，走的时候，擦干净弟弟脸颊上的泪水，掉头就跑。小啾在他身后一边流泪一边骂：“混账东西，王八蛋，良心在天上，垃圾玩意，你敢回来我就把你切成丁，剁烂你的嘴……”  
脚下的超正方体开始崩裂，飞船及时起航，往星门方向调转。莫测赶忙往驾驶室去，跑到一半突然明晰，掉头冲下货舱。鸫连防护服都不穿，只戴上便携氧气罩，启动环境抽空和重力磁场，等到失重让头发和衣襟都带飘起来，就打开货舱门。强烈的光和热从门缝泄出，扑面而来，视界的尽头，就是这个空间的边缘，星门所在。他架上滑板，双手抓紧栏杆，踩上踏板，在短暂的加速后冲出货舱。莫测来到的时候被真空防护门隔开，只看到恰好关上的舱门。  
鸫踩着滑板 一头撞进磁暴雾中，无数闪电在周围炸开，他关闭了人类的视觉和听力，用电磁波感知环境，开启纳米构造体急速吸收电能，将能量导向滑板，喷发出更多的驱动，一瞬间就提升到第一宇宙速度。他如同一根针，刺穿了危险的雾团，将前路第一个障碍驱散开来，身后的飞船成功穿越这片长达五光秒的磁暴区域。  
接下来挡道的是超正方体碎片，超正方体虽然高维于人类及其产物，对低维生物没有影响，但这些碎片已经受到空间崩溃的影响，内部结构不可测地变化，若是撞上，就会变成生死塌缩的薛定谔的猫。鸫面无惧色，迎面撞上碎片，充能完毕的纳米构造体将积攒多时的电磁炮打出，放在地球这一炮足以贯穿一座城市，放在宇宙的尽头，就把一条长达十光秒的通道清理出来。  
他们离星门越来越近，危险也从周围的天体碎片变为星门本身。秦川效应器在鸫的远程指示下强制启动，星门开启，但由于能量不足，只能打开空间缝隙，而不能构建稳定的虫洞，如此而来，亚空间里面喷射出来的暗物质和射线反而变成了最危险的攻击。鸫打开一个直径长达一光秒的保护屏障，和飞船同速推进，有惊无险地进入了星门的界限。  
进入界限之后，视界所及只有星门和无尽的黑暗，看不见背后的飞船，也看不见喷出来的射线。鸫清楚这已经是最后一步，成败在此一举。星门在能量注满之前，视界不会让任何外物进入，除非星门完全开启，否则飞船只能永远隔在外头。此时此刻，鸫能够进入视界，是因为他已经不再保持人类的形态，否则他也没法提速到亚光速。不过，说起来光凭滑板最多就只能飘飘太阳风，绝不可能达到亚光速，能干成这样，滑板也早就脱离了原本的形态，一松开栏杆，滑板就化为一道暗淡的光消失在虚无中。鸫站在黑暗中心静如水，浑身都浸透在绝对零度下，他拆掉糊在脸上、仅有两个原子厚度的氧气罩，又摇了摇头，马尾松散开来，本来想着把衣服都脱下来转化为能量，却发现身体已经化为光电，若不是仅存的意志和纳米构造体的保护，他早就散为界限中的点。  
飞船停在界限边上，小啾左眼看到的是绚烂的射线，右眼是静默的虚无，他清楚莫鸫已经进入了视界，为他们开启星门，但原本不属于星门界限位面的物质强行闯入，结果就只能是扭曲物质，直到这个物质适合这个位面，这也说明，他再也没有办法离开星门界限。突然小啾的心脏撕裂性疼痛，心室心房要分开两瓣，血液沸腾，呼吸骤停，思维从凝固到闪烁，仿佛过去了很久，但其实才刚到达星门界限，时间被无限拉长，他们只不过是其中的一瞬。  
小啾说：“哥，我喜欢你呀。莫鸫，我爱你啊。”  
原本乱麻一样的纠缠态突然理直。鸫心脏位置发出强烈的光芒和剧痛，立刻将如同一团散沙的身体拉回来，缩成心脏大小，凝聚最为强大的能量，这是纳米构造体彻底激发之后的形态，此时他已经接近反噬，但说什么也不能回头。  
突然之间，鸫以光速起飞，冲进星门，身后整个界限都被这股能量的反响冲击，这个虚无的黑暗像琼脂一样反复震动，在亚光速的共鸣中破碎。视界接触，飞船成功驶入星门。  
星门中鸫已经不复存在，只剩下残留着他的意志的能量体，在无色的虫洞中穿行，给飞船引路。突然一个人接住了他，莫鸫立刻醒悟过来自己的存在，刹那间身体恢复过来，睁开眼，发现是另一个自己救了他。  
鸫问：“你是另一个宇宙的莫鸫吗？”  
另一个莫鸫说：“算是吧，时间维度上，我比你要远，是未来的你。”  
“你来这里干什么呢？是来代替我的吗？”  
“我是为了能够再见到他才来到这里的。”  
“未来的我会跟他分别吗？”  
“不止是他，连小啾也会死去。”  
鸫说：“我想回去。”  
另一个鸫说：“好。”

飞船顺利跃迁，从达尔文太空港最远的星门中反吐出来。驾驶限令终于解除，小啾扯开安全带，从驾驶座上跳下来，往外冲去，一开始还因为刚拔掉脑桥而手脚不协调摔了一跤。  
他先跑向舱门，忽然记起到舰桥看监控会更快，就掉头回去。打开监控室，发现莫测也在里面，莫测摇头说没有发现莫鸫。小啾不相信，直接跑下仓库，把整个底层都翻过来掀了一遍，没有找到莫鸫的身影。然后跑上顶层甲板俯视整个二层，原本已经见惯不怪的精致让他腿软，连忙后退，跑进客厅。  
一踏进客厅就能听见脚步的不同，但视觉的变化比听觉来的更快。浑身长满纳米构造体冗余结晶的鸫躺在血泊中一动不动，而小啾正好站在这汪血池中。听到尖叫的莫测立刻上楼，跑进客厅，眼前是抱着鸫痛哭不停的小啾。  
鸫的身体已经被纳米构造体吞噬了大半，脸庞也崩裂了大半，没有一丝生气。渐渐地，纳米构造体又开始生长，冗余爬上还未覆盖的皮肤，一点点地撕开软组织，转化肌质为结晶，成为纳米构造体的一部分。在莫鸠的怀中，他终于变为一具结晶尸体，连同鲜血一起在空气中消散，一点痕迹都不剩。小啾哭得肝胆俱裂。  
此时，一直靠自动驾驶的飞船突然转向，莫测和莫鸠醒悟过来，驾驶室有人操控飞船，立刻冲出来。小啾冲在最前面，无论驾驶室中的是谁，都要成为他的发泄对象，为莫鸫报仇。  
舰桥并没有锁上，小啾轻而易举冲进了驾驶室，对着座上的人举起枪，破口大骂：“你是哪来的狗崽子滚下来！不要碰我哥的座位！！”  
驾驶座调转个180度，那人还连着脑桥，但依然直面枪口：“小啾！冲出星门的第一件事是确认港口和停泊航线，你都没有做！你知道这多危险吗？！”  
小啾手中的枪掉到地上，差点没有站稳，晕眩中被后面赶到的莫测扶住。此时，大屏幕显示了确认通知，鸫立刻转回去调整航线，让飞船自动沿着既定目的地停泊。干完这一切，他拔掉脑桥，又转回来。小啾脸色苍白神色恐惧，莫测抿着双唇看不出神色的含义，鸫也不说话，三个人就这么耗着。  
“你不是我哥……”小啾突然说，“你是个骗子，混账，王八蛋……”  
鸫任由他骂，也不反驳，莫测看着两兄弟的反应，同样默不作声。  
小啾还在骂，但已经泪流满面，鸫轻轻拆开安全带，朝他们走去，莫测空出一只手摸向腰间的枪。鸫看了他一眼，摇摇头示意自己没有敌意，继续走过去，温柔地抱住弟弟。  
小啾的哽咽屏息一瞬，伸手甩去一巴掌，恐惧地大吼：“滚！！！”  
然后，他昏了过去。


	2. 斗殴、骂街、酗酒，但有一个男朋友

达尔文太空港不是地球联邦众多太空港中人口最多、商业最繁华的太空港，但让它享誉盛名的是银河系前沿科技和制造业，它拥有地球联邦最著名的高等学府查德奥本，凝聚最高科技的太空电梯连接空中军事基地，集中各大卫星、航空等制造业核心研发部门和加工工厂，最重要的是，达尔文太空港有地球联邦核心技术研发区，涅特兰大。涅特兰大有13个研究部，每一个研究所针对不同的科技方向进行研发，比如稀有元素、包括暗物质和反物质在内的新能源、核能为代表的旧能源等等。当然，与这个故事有关的、又是最神秘的研发部就是第13研发部。  
涅特兰大编号为13的研发部，对外声称是前12个研发部的替补，在内其实稍微比普通研究员高点职位的人都知道十三研发部是特殊的，再高一点的人就知道十三研发部的人不能惹，而能够保守秘密的人就知道，十三研发部是研究纳米构造体研究部。纳米构造体被确定为一种外星文明制造的纳米机器，其形态多样，并且能够改变自主形态，功能丰富，能够分解和激发能量；作为一种战争后遗物，在旋臂之战时流入地球，在战争期间对人类文明造成巨大损害，因此被列为高危严禁物，联邦政府严禁涅特兰大以外的研究所贮藏、使用和研发纳米构造体，若被发现立即按照联邦宪法处罚；纳米构造体的能量和潜能需要注入到生命体才能激发，拥有高等智慧的人类是最佳实验体，因此纳米构造体的研发位于高危级别，属于人体活体实验；然而，并不是任何人都能成为实验体，大多数实验者都在注射微量纳米构造体之后被反噬分解掉，只有极少部分人能够承受纳米构造体的融合改造，这部分人在成为实验体之前与常人无异，找到这些人全靠运气；成功融合改造的实验体称为融合者，他们的融合程度高低不一，而融合程度的高低决定了他们能力的高低；融合者的能力各有不同，能力的施展也与融合者本身的融合状态有关。  
在涅特兰大，纳米构造体的研发属于S级机密，然而这对很多人来说形同虚设，比如说，莫测这个虽然并没有参与，但目击了19年前纳米构造体研发崛起的见证人，同时他又是莫鸫的第二监护人，知道的比一些身在纳米构造体研发部的人都要多。  
就在莫氏一家三口星门反吐回到太空港的时候，纳米构造体研发部的地下实验场也在照常进行着实验。一根培养船充满着饱含氧气的营养液，漂浮着一名少年，他大部分头皮被移去，接上针头和导管，仅有寥寥数根新长出来的头发缠绕在导管上，眼睛尚未张开。他在船中从一个细胞生长到现在接近成年的体型只用了三个月，现在就要苏醒，完成一个短暂却意义重大的任务，再由下一个人造人接替。  
液面下降，像羊水一样保护他的液体逐渐稀少，少年张开眼睛，神智却未能苏醒过来，他的大脑饥渴地接受视野中的事物，却没法有效的理解，他不适应这种视觉开启之后的环境，立刻像初生儿一般哭了起来。哭声对纳米构造体产生共鸣，双方一起在实验场中发出震耳欲聋的声波，激起的能量在场中回旋，将围绕在四周的储能架一个个点明。少年挣扎着翻出培养船，手在船壁上打出一个个凹陷的手印。他跪在地上，痛苦地嚎叫着，挣脱了数条接管，头皮被掀翻，血流了一地，而随着共鸣率的升高，血液都开始沸腾。  
“储能架填充正常，共鸣率正常，融合度93.7%，符合黄金鸟融合条件。三十秒后播放摇篮曲。”  
一曲童声传出，声音非常稚嫩，唱的是自由民之歌 ，唱功不好，其中有一段的调子忽高忽低，但意外的，少年听到这首歌情绪就立刻稳定下来，双眼熠熠生辉，高高昂起头，捕抓空气中的歌声，跟着一起唱起来。非常奇怪，这个新生儿尚未接触过任何知识，在成型期间也没有给他播放过这首歌，但他却能够唱下来，还修正了错误的音调，把这首濒临破产的曲子拯救过来。少年的声音逐渐盖过播放音，在他一展歌喉的同时，头上的伤口开始在纳米构造体的促进下迅速愈合，连头皮都更新了一层，长出新的头发，乌黑细长的头发散下，一缕缕贴在湿漉漉的背上。  
少年沉浸在歌声中，没有注意到储能架和培养船已经撤下，地板从中间分开，还没学会行走的少年跌入缝隙，即刻便消失不见。他落入拟态海洋中，在果冻触感的拟态上弹了一下，就顺着通道滑了进去，随着通道越来越小，他也被消化得所剩无几，当没有东西从通道末端漏出时，中枢塔内掌管整个太空港的人工智能黄金鸟发出尖啸，指挥中心的大屏幕上波形图陡然变化，一道新的波代替了旧的，数据以纳秒的速度更新，每一次更新都表示实验的成功。新的能量如同活水一般洗刷了整个线路，黄金鸟在纳米构造体实验体的融合下，再次恢复生命力。  
黄金鸟和容器成功融合，指挥中心里气氛顿时松懈下来，研究员们憋了好长的气终于可以放出来，他们互相喊话，边走边办事，顺手捎一杯咖啡，津津乐道地讨论刚才实验的惊险，称赞实验体的歌声越来越动听。  
另一头罗伊•埃舍尔就没有那么轻松了。他先是花了半小时大概讲了一下银河元年之后各文明纳米构造体的发展和十九年前的黄金鸟崩溃事件，明确地阐明了在此之后地球联邦对纳米构造体研发的飞速发展，已经跻身于碳基文明前列；又花了半小时的时间跟联邦国防部的人边看融合直播边讲解黄金鸟融合，再把目前的研发状态：从实验体的培育到融合后的检测，从实验的层层把关到内部人员的筛选，都粗略的讲完，接着又受到联防部的轮流问题攻击。不过这次攻击重点并不是研发组，而是轮到研发部直属组长和涅特兰大负责人迎战，解答问题就不需要罗伊。罗伊歇息下来，喝了口咖啡，看着另一头唇枪舌战，低头扫了眼终端，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨报告说实验体103融合度下降至79%，达到稳定，机体损伤64%，预计还能使用332.4个小时 ，跟之前的没有多大差别。这些实验体都是十九年前的初代融合者的克隆体，却一直没有办法达到初代的程度，甚至不及二代，唯一值得称赞的就是融合非常稳定，从不会出现反噬，也不会像性格尖锐的初代那样自爆而亡。  
联防部纳米构造体部队上将拉斐尔•斯坦利同样没有参与到讨论中，他和罗伊一样此时的主要任务不是应付顶头上司，而是关注手头的跟踪任务，现在他应该和罗伊坐在指挥室里讨论战术，而不是被直属上司抓来参加联防部和涅特兰大关于涅特兰大军事使用调控问题会议。此问题上半年行政部就已经讨论过不下十次，召开大大小小的投票和表决，然而始终都没有一个确定的结果，这次也会一样。拉斐尔目光已死，他甚至希望跟踪目标立刻有异变，离开这个空气冰冷的地方，回到他狭窄吵闹的车间指挥室。罗伊在忙里偷闲地给后方实验室输入指示，在刚才的十几秒钟他的手指就已经飞快地点了百字，完全没把桌前已经把事态发展为争论的长官们放在眼里。  
在对话的缝隙中，联防部的一位军官突然转向罗伊，问道：“自银河历4年，涅特兰大的纳米构造体研发虽然取得了重大发展，但是这19年来，涅特兰大，包括其他碳基文明，都没能在此有突破，是否能够认为这是碳基文明在纳米构造体研究上已经到达了天花板。”  
罗伊微微点头，同时看了看军官的标志牌，记下名字，完全看不出分散过精神，说：“科技和文明的举足不前会持续上百年，但这并不是放弃纳米构造体研究的理由。”  
对方又说：“银河历4年事件和逢魔时刻的后遗症至今仍然存在，容易在社会上造成恐慌，造成民意对纳米构造体的研究反对居多，非政府组织也在向涅特兰大施压，联防部也很难公开使用纳米构造体武器。”  
罗伊说：“我负责研发，保卫联邦和人民的任务交给联防部。”  
话音刚落，他的终端就亮起来，并发出了一声短促的提示音，不少人侧目而视，但罗伊根本没打算关顾在场其他人的想法，看了眼终端就要起身离开，被拉斐尔一个手势拦下来。他的终端也亮了起来。  
拉斐尔的本意是让罗伊不要招呼不打就离开，但没想到自己的终端也亮了起来，响起一声绵长的、类似于防空警报一样的提示音。若不作解释就实在太尴尬，他只好站起来，在众目睽睽下打开终端，迅速扫了一眼，说：“非常抱歉，紧急情况。追踪目标已锁定，并即将进入下一阶段，在下和埃舍尔爵士必须即刻到场指挥。”  
说完他俩一前一后溜了。一出了会议厅，罗伊就窃笑：“这次那帮老骨头可能会被你这个反水的气出心脏病。”  
拉斐尔翻个白眼，自从他跟涅特兰大纳米构造体研发部合作以来，他翻白眼的次数都要比往常加起来多，他宁愿跟银河海盗殊死拼搏，也不要在地面跟行政那帮人讨论纳米构造体的使用权益：“我受不了他们在这种问题上推敲文字。”  
罗伊说：“重武器的拉德里安上将非常反对纳米构造体使用。”  
拉斐尔说：“我也是，但我不会在会议上直接攻击你，我会私下将你打一顿解气。”  
两人进入电梯，拉斐尔按键。罗伊一边在终端上飞快的输入指令，一边说：“这可真是坦诚，比刚才戳屁眼的老骨头好多了。”  
拉斐尔见罗伊还在低头输入，对象还不是后方指挥部，而是一个私人账号，就问：“你在笑，来信是什么？”  
“我法律上的两个孩子回港了。”罗伊耸耸肩，“先把这事办完再去看他们。”  
“多大了？”  
“快成年了。双胞胎兄弟。”电梯门开，两人往大楼外的装甲车走去，“希望他们不要等得太着急把我的助理给撕了。”

鸫缩在小沙发上，兢兢战战地接受莫氏两父子的检验和审判，正确点来说，是莫测的语言质问和小啾的眼神攻击。在小啾醒过来之后的这半个小时之内，他回答了不下十个问题，受了小啾不下二十次冷嘲热讽，总算确认是莫鸫本人之后，才把话题转移为平行宇宙理论的真实性。  
小啾说：“平行宇宙理论就是在放屁，我管你是未来的还是平行宇宙的，都不是我哥。”  
莫测说：“无论是未来还是平行宇宙，现在这个时间点都跟你经历过的不一样，但是我跟小啾会无条件支持你的。”  
小啾骂：“我可不想管他，我哥已经死了！”  
鸫冲上去把病床上的弟弟抱住，往颈窝处拼命拱：“别这样了小啾我会当好哥哥的，不要嫌弃我好不好嘛？”  
小啾吓得差点把人一脚踹下去：“你不要撒娇好恶心我受不了！”  
鸫抬起头惊愕道：“真的很恶心吗？”  
小啾嫌弃地说：“你怎么不去照照镜子？”  
鸫捂住脸：“我经常跟他这么干啊！他会不会也觉得我恶心，是不是忍了我很久了？！”  
小啾差点一巴掌扇过去：“你他妈不自己去问他？！”  
莫测突然插进来：“鸫，你男朋友叫什么名字，他是哪里人？”  
鸫刚要回答，被敲门声打断，一名穿着涅特兰大研究员制服男子站在门口，面带微笑地向他们打招呼。  
“打扰了，你们好，我是罗伊•埃舍尔的助理，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨。”他将工作证拿出来，但并没有跨步进来，“欢迎回到达尔文太空港，希望你们有个愉快的开拓假期。”  
莫测点头：“进来随便坐。”  
“谢谢。”柯安塔这才大方地迈步进来，只见栗色的长发随着动作滑到肩膀上，饱含笑意的琥珀色眸子在莫鸫和莫鸠身上转了一圈，这下鸫再也按捺不住了，直接扑上来把人抱住，柯安塔往后一退稳住脚步，差点摔进椅子。  
“柯安塔！”鸫欢乐地喊出来，吓到在场的另外两人，“柯安塔！柯安塔！柯安塔！”  
柯安塔脸色不变，看不出什么尴尬的神色，自然地回应道：“先坐下，我有话要跟你说。”  
鸫立刻把柯安塔按在小沙发上，自己坐到椅子上，兴奋地问：“是什么？”  
柯安塔说：“罗伊希望你回涅特兰大实验室，接下来，我们会给你安排一系列纳米构造体实验，他希望这次能有所突破。”  
鸫说：“那你呢？”  
柯安塔说：“我是这个项目的负责人。”  
鸫点头：“行，我跟你去。我们现在就走吧。”  
说完他拉起柯安塔就要走，莫测想说些什么，但又觉得并不能改变什么，就由得去了。这两人走后，一直没有开口说话的小啾啧了一声，说：“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨。他不会是现在才知道他名字吧？！”  
莫测叹气：“你哥是怎样的人你也是知道的，他可能连这个都不会在意。”  
然后他接通了罗伊的电话，对面那头的人说：“鸫呢？”  
莫测说：“跟瓦尔黑茨走了。鸫挺喜欢他的。”  
罗伊说：“他喜欢就行。”  
莫测说：“给一份瓦尔黑茨的完整资料，我要查一下。”  
罗伊说：“他只是个研究员，用不着查一户口本吧。”  
莫测说：“鸫喜欢他啊，我当然要查清楚。”  
“……”罗伊一阵沉默，突然反应过来，如五雷轰顶，“鸫喜欢柯安塔？！他们才刚认识啊！”  
莫测被气笑了：“所以我才要查个彻底啊，你知不知道他们一见面就跟认识了几百年一样，鸫一直往那人身上蹭，那人还一脸理所当然的受着，我看着就跟膈应！”  
“那你怎么不踹上一脚。”罗伊怒极反笑，“行了，这件事我会处理，资料到时发你一份。”  
小啾听觉罗伊比莫测还要生气，虽然心中确实好奇，但并不多问，只是怀着各种胡思乱想，跟着莫测离开医院。

正如莫测所预料的那样，在此之前，鸫根本不知道心心念的男朋友叫什么名字，甚至不知道他就是什么人。每次跟他相见，都是他亲自找来，而不是鸫去找，因为鸫根本就不知道怎么找到他。他唯一知道的，就是这个温柔的爱人是自由民。  
鸫也不是个乐于追究的人，就算是现在柯安塔原本火焰一样耀眼的长卷发被染成了栗色，态度从原来的亲昵不分变为暧昧不清，也不多问什么。比起问出个所以然，他更愿意等柯安塔自己说出来。  
到达涅特兰大13研究所，就立刻进入了预实验体检阶段。鸫脱光衣服，经过三道消毒，穿上融合者制服，连上监测，戴好脑电波稳定仪，一上来就评价纳米构造体控制水平，接着是共鸣水平，融合水平，然后到一个安排了大量靶型监测足球场大小的地下场地，进行能力类型和水平评价。打完最后一发电磁炮，鸫已经筋疲力尽，缩在椅上听后方研究员的报告：偏差1.8，距离103米，强度1.3万伏特……柯安塔忙于研究，只来得及给鸫披上毛巾，等他检查完数据和最后的检测项目再回来时，鸫已经挨在一旁睡着了，连毛巾都落到地上没人捡起来。  
柯安塔看他睡得那么香，不忍心叫醒，多等了十五分钟，直到后方都确认能够进行最后的药物试验了，才轻轻摇晃他肩膀。鸫浅眠，一被碰就醒了，揉揉眼睛站起来，迷迷糊糊跟着柯安塔走向隔离间。在极限状态下打入抑制剂是最后的检测项目，按照注入的临界含量来评价该融合者的纳米构造体稳定水平，鸫躺上病床，套上束缚带，针头就直接刺破皮肤，注射器里面绿色的液体全部压入皮下。  
一开始，鸫只是觉得身体有些轻，药剂加重到一定程度后才喊停，结果发现自己没法发声了，幸好柯安塔及时发现脑波异常停了药。抑制剂停止注射后药效还未消除，鸫躺在床上颤抖呻吟，一口咬伤嘴唇流了满嘴，但伤口立刻就冒烟自动愈合。  
一股撕裂性疼痛钻进心脏，顿时，他回想起这个宇宙原来的莫鸫死前在星门界限中耗尽所有能量，脱离原始形态，加速到超光速，才成功激发了星门，那个时候，赴死的英雄受到亚空间的折磨，所有的疼痛都转入心脏，直到形态湮灭。就在湮灭的一瞬间，他抓住了他的手，把他拉回来，在最后见到了小啾。不单单是这个鸫，朦朦胧胧地也回想起其他平行宇宙的小啾，到最后他终于想起来自己原来的弟弟莫鸠。  
鸫哇地一声哽咽出来，心脏的疼痛瞬间退去，接着疲惫淹没整个思绪，顿时就昏了过去。  
醒来的时候他身在一间陌生但舒适的卧室，柯安塔坐在床边，安静地看着资料，栗色头发垂在胸口，随着呼吸微弱起伏。鸫动了动手指，想伸手勾住那段长发，柯安塔立刻反应过来，握上他的手。  
鸫正想说话，却觉得喉咙干痒，只好坐起来，喝光递过来的水，才说：“我睡了多久了？”  
“两个小时。”柯安塔关上资料，“感觉还好吗？”  
鸫点点头，手不由自主地抓住那一缕长发，喃喃道：“为什么要变呢？我喜欢你以前的头发。”  
柯安塔笑着说：“亚连不喜欢，染了。”  
鸫说：“那能染回来吗？”  
柯安塔捏起一段发尾，说：“找个时间洗了吧。最近太忙了。”  
“好。”鸫咧嘴一笑，突然冒出一个念头，“一代纪念堂还在吗，我想去看看。”  
“现在吗？”柯安塔拿遥控器关上窗帘，“先穿上衣服。”  
鸫从另一头滑出被子，拿起衣服直接往头上套，把贴在后领下的头发拨出来，才穿上内裤，在此之前，下半边臀部都在衣摆下方若隐若现，然后弯下腰提起裤子。柯安塔没想到他不等窗帘完全合上就下床，而且也没避没问，直接背对人穿起衣服，一时间眼睛不知道该怎么放，只好闭上，直到没有衣物悉悉索索的声音才睁眼。他走过去，拿出梳子帮他扎马尾。  
柯安塔叹口气，说：“你应该等我出去再脱。”  
鸫莫名其妙：“又不是没见过。”  
柯安塔脸色显现出一种更为隐忍的苦恼神色，但鸫没看见。  
一代纪念堂还是和八年前一样，布满了灰尘和静电的触感，这些都是24年前一代融合者死前留下来的遗迹。他死的时候，方圆一公里被夷为平地，身体化作一块形状复杂的晶体树，这具晶体树仅仅在摄像头中停留了一刻，就消失殆尽。待到纳米构造体反噬产生的电磁波干扰消失后，人们重新进入本应空无一物的大坑中，竟发现里面生出了许多细碎的纳米构造体冗余碎片。这些碎片无害，也没有任何用处，只是纳米构造体的尸体，时不时发出一些无关紧要的静电。他们把这些冗余收集起来，存放到密封缸中，建立了一代融合者纪念堂。纪念堂没有名字，也没有其他信息，如果有一天这个太空港遭到废弃，可能都无人知晓这间空荡荡的大厅到底是用做什么的。  
鸫在里头静静呆了半个小时就离开了，柯安塔跟在他后面也没说什么。突然，罗伊发来通话，柯安塔听了一会，立刻拉着鸫跑向出车场。另一头罗伊关闭通讯，朝五名三代融合者说：“接下来进行C方案。配合二代融合者，追击目标。保护二代为首，抓捕目标为次。完毕。”  
说完，他让特蕾莎•费勒单独留下，神色凝重地说：“莫鸫今早回来的，本来应该立刻启动你的着床项目，但由于情况特殊，这个项目搁置，无限期延期。”  
特蕾莎面不改色，但内心明显松了口气，说：“出了什么意外情况吗？”  
罗伊说：“莫鸫喜欢柯安塔。”  
这下特蕾莎没法保持冷静了，脸色剧烈变化，嘴角抽搐个不停，仿佛在笑：“那还不如取消项目，或者转交给柯安塔。”  
罗伊露出个含义不明的微笑说：“等下你可以当面跟他说同样的话。”  
特蕾莎懒得再说话，瞪了一眼掉头就走，留下罗伊一人感慨如今的年轻人个个都不讲礼貌。

穿上作战服的鸫从车上下来，立刻吸引了在场所有研究员的目光，吓得他缩回去，躲在柯安塔背后，结果他们两个人如此亲密地站起一起，让目光变得更加怪异起来。柯安塔若无其事地带着鸫去往最大的装甲指挥车，跟在他后头拉着衣袖的鸫四处张望，突然在装甲车的视觉死角处找到一双结实修长的腿，这双腿暴露在作战服外，被密密麻麻的纳米构造体结晶体包裹，在鸫认识的融合者里头，只有一个人的能力形态如此。  
鸫立刻从另一头溜过去，绕到装甲车背后接近那人，在她背后哇的一声叫出来。特蕾莎吓得差点把终端给摔了，回过头就是一顿猛骂：“你这人怎么回事？回来就非得皮一下才开心是不是？！”  
“我……”鸫一下子就懵了，“对不起嘛，只是开个玩笑。”  
特蕾莎眉头依旧不解，勉为其难地伸出手说：“行了，欢迎回来。”  
鸫哼哼唧唧扭扭捏捏，不敢握手，而是观察了一下特蕾莎的脸色，突然趁其不备扑上去抱住，撒娇道：“别生气啦，我道歉好不好？你不要不喜欢我好不好？”  
特蕾莎差点没尴尬得背过气去，正想一脚踹开，却越过肩膀看到不远处的柯安塔，还有一众围观的研究员，突然觉得硬不下心来，软下架势，回抱鸫，摸着他柔顺的马尾说：“好了，我不生气。”  
鸫开心地松开，拿过特蕾莎手中的资料，问：“这是什么？”  
特蕾莎说：“本次任务的参与融合者名单，你先认识一下。”  
“三代新人呐。”鸫喃喃道，“纳米构造体实验进展真快。”  
这次的任务是寻找藏于废墟之中的三个四代融合者，所谓四代融合者就是涅特兰大以外非法人体实验生产的融合者，理论上来说他们也都是纳米构造体的共鸣适配者，但共鸣程度和融合程度终究没有涅特兰大的三代融合者高，这些人也不在联防局的控制下工作，到头来就是不确定的危险因素，必须要纳入管理，如果无法同化，就只能摧毁。藏在这片规定废墟范围内的三个四代是在押回联防局的路上逃脱的，当时同行的三名涅特兰大三代融合者——克莱尔、火鸦和卡特罗立刻追击，在斗争中他们把附近的街道打成废墟，所幸的是，街道早已疏散封锁，同时及时调动兵力和屏蔽仪将他们困在废墟中。罗伊说，本来他们应该能够迅速抓捕三名四代，但是，这三名融合者有两名在逼迫之下置于死地而后生地激发反噬，一时间无法控制，才造成了规模性伤害。  
鸫恩恩哼哼个半天，将特蕾莎和罗伊给的资料翻到最末，才抬起头说：“现在你们的测试项目都做得那么大了啊。”  
罗伊说：“这是临时任务，不是测试。”  
鸫说：“九年前这里还没有那么多牛鬼蛇神。”  
罗伊说：“你走得太早久，又离开得太久，这里已经变了许多。”  
鸫笑了笑，再没多说，抚开双臂的热感检测，跟着特蕾莎进入屏蔽区。根据三分钟之前的纳米构造体扫描结果，他和特蕾莎一组，还有另外四名三代融合者两人组合，三组地毯式地搜寻了整个区域，都没能找到三名四代。但是空气中越来越高浓度的纳米构造体告诉他们，这三人并未逃离，而是潜伏某处暗流涌动。给予他们的时间不多，拖延得越长，四代融合者的反噬时间越长，届时爆发出来的能量越是危险，并且融合者之间能够互相影响，很难保证剩下那名融合者不会受到两位已经反噬的四代影响，步其后尘。  
“纳米构造体薄雾太干扰搜索了，这样下去不行，我们得换个思路。”鸫停下来，“我有个大胆的想法。”  
鸫的想法很简单，关掉屏蔽仪，让他彻底爆发，将感知和能力释放到最强，在最短的时间内抓住三名四代。罗伊问他，他有把握能在多少秒之内完成抓捕，鸫顿时犹豫起来，还没说出一个确切的数字，罗伊就冷笑说，这都没有想好就别扯淡了。说完，他就下令，部署屏蔽仪关闭。“我只给你90秒，超过这个时间，屏蔽仪立刻开到最大功率，你逃不出来，我就叫莫测来收尸。”罗伊说完就关了通讯，后方立刻开始部署并传达关闭程序，鸫倒吸一口凉气，跟特蕾莎面面相觑。  
程序的调整需要不短的时间。在等候的这段时间内，鸫和特蕾莎就呆在原地候命，顺便和同样原地候命的另外四名三代融合者视频聊天。这四名融合者分别为玛利亚•洛塞里，克莱尔，火鸦和卡特罗，连同特蕾莎•费勒一起，都是三代融合者中的佼佼者，即S级融合者，也是32名融合者中仍然留在达尔文太空港的，其余融合者都被分配到太空站和其他太空港参与建设任务了。火鸦说，他们还留在达尔文太空港，当然是对涅特兰大爱得深沉，绝对不是因为没有合法身份证明。六人中唯一有合法身份证明的莫鸫一时之间不知道作何回答。当然，这些人中还是有比较特殊的人，比如说除了莫鸫以外，唯二拥有完整姓名的特蕾莎和玛利亚，她们能够自由出入涅特兰大，在达尔文范围内行动。  
他们之间随意自我介绍一下，就有意识把话题转移到鸫这个二代融合者身上，鸫察觉出了他们蹩脚的针对技巧，但没有任何强烈回应，只是顺势回答问题。一开始还只是些比较普通的问题，比如双胞胎弟弟是个怎么样的人、有没有纳米构造体反应，开拓最远跑到哪、有没有找到纳米构造体的新源体，后来，问题就朝着诡异的方向去，从15禁上升到18禁，但鸫还没成年，他只不过是脸皮厚了点，最终在问到性癖的时候忍不住喷了出来。  
火鸦说：“做兄弟第一件事就是从坦白性癖开始，是好兄弟的话就说吧！”  
鸫一脸蒙逼：“涅特兰大现在规矩是这样的吗？我怎么觉得你们在骗我。”  
火鸦说：“好吧，不如我们就性癖接龙，我先来，我喜欢蒙眼。”  
鸫被这副众望所归的气势吓得破口大骂：“为什么我他妈非要跟你们玩这种丢烫山芋一样的游戏？”  
克莱尔哇的一声：“你怎么这么没有素质。”  
鸫理所当然道：“我本来就没有素质啊。”  
玛利亚按下黄灯，示意要说话，同时举起一个写字板，上书：“那你喜欢什么类型的人？”  
鸫立刻露出终于有一个正常问题了的表情，说：“我喜欢柯安塔。”  
“……”  
“没有喜欢的类型，我只喜欢柯安塔。”  
“……”  
“就算有同样类型的人，我也只喜欢柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨。”  
“……”卡特罗率先鼓掌，继而其他人都拍起手。虽然卡特罗从头到尾都没有说话（玛利亚只是生理上无法言语，但她的写字板总是写满了字），但明显对这次开灶聊天非常满意，鼓掌拍得比谁都激动。  
“勇士。”火鸦评价道。  
“烈士。”克莱尔下定义。  
“你有什么想法？”玛利亚问特蕾莎，特蕾莎呵呵一笑什么都不想说，鸫还奇怪地凑过这俩同是金发的女生边问有什么问题，两人语焉不详，鸫只好放弃追问。  
突然，任务公屏弹跳出来，一大串红色大字的说明占据了整个控制版面，同时柯安塔用毫无起伏无机质的声音说：“六台屏蔽仪将在两分钟后同时关闭，请各位融合者做好准备。”  
“听我说，莫鸫喜欢你！”火鸦抢着说，那副猴急的得意劲儿像是小学生抢着回答问题获得老师夸奖一样。鸫虽然没有上过学，但从莫测的描述和平时看电视的场景中想象出来。不过，柯安塔也不是正常人，他没给火鸦得意过三秒，就兜头一盆冰水泼下来。  
“你们聊天开的公频，所有人都能听得一清二楚。不要总想着搞事，满脑子骚操作，后果太严重，这边不会帮你们收拾烂摊子。”柯安塔用略戏虐的语气说完，又换回机械播音那种平板声线，“还有一分钟。”  
所有人退出聊天版面，鸫展开三维地图，第五次默读地图，此时特蕾莎在背后突然问：“你真的喜欢柯安塔吗？”  
“对啊。”鸫调过头来，见她脸色不对，也不嬉皮笑脸了，换了声线问，“怎么了？”  
“是因为不想接受着床计划才这么说的吗？”  
鸫一愣，皱起眉头：“着床计划是什么？”  
“没事。”特蕾莎脸色没有变化，不见任何说漏嘴的窘状，“自己查去。”  
“好吧。”鸫乖乖的，注意力回到地图上。  
接下来到这一分钟两人都没在说话，过得非常尴尬。等到最后一秒，鸫立刻展开力场，覆盖整个街道。二代的力场强度是三代所不能及的，更别提四代，力场一展开就探知道那三人在哪，在地图上标了一个点。  
明明是三个人，却只标了一个点，当然不是没有时间再标点，而是只需要标一个点。并且，这个点就在脚下。  
屏蔽仪关闭的一瞬间，脚下传来震动，鸫心想居然这样就把他们引出来，怕不是个智障。  
攻击从远处而来，鸫力场凝聚到小臂，格挡下第一发攻击，来者是没有反噬的四代融合者，他手上的刀击中了力场中心，却没有破防。特蕾莎脚跟一压，爆发出巨大的弹射力，扑上来将这个四代融合者踢翻在地，拔出别在腰间的注射器刺了进去，四代抽搐一下，昏死过去。此时，虽然解除了一人的威胁，但另外两名四代仍在行动中。他们几乎与第一名四代同时发动进攻。鸫卸下手臂的力，迎面就撞上两个反噬的四代，显然刚才没反噬的只是干扰视线的诱饵，他们三人本来是根据时间差来克制鸫的攻击，结果反噬的两人动作快了些，鸫察觉到他们的行为，立马做出反应，挡住未反噬者，反身接住两个反噬者，像投掷链球一样，用力一甩送出老远。  
两人在半空中解除合体形态，一人落到地面趁机遁走，另一人却在触地的一刻彻底反噬，反身一跳飞升高空，脱离人类形态，以纳米构造体结晶状悬浮空中，这是一枚形状完美、房间大小的八面体，每一个角都能发射激光束攻击。此时他的一个角正对着鸫，往内塌缩，明显要蓄力将人一发带走。鸫抬起手，特蕾莎会意，从后头起跑，抓住鸫的腰，用同样的投掷手段往上一抛，鸫直朝八面体飞去，迎面撞上激光攻击。他面无惧色，居然从不知何处抽出一个巨大的塞子，堵上炮口。这一手操作显然也吓到了攻击方，能量无处释放，只能在八面体的晶体中光速流动，刺激八面体转换形态，从单一八面体扩张为十面体、十二面体、二十面体，最后成为一个完美的球体，能量集中到背后的对称点，迸发出散乱的红蓝两波，如同爆破的肥皂泡，能量一泄露，整个球身就从原来的结晶状态迅速塌缩、衰退，凝结成刚好一人抱大小的冗余结块。 鸫松开手，任由自由落体。特蕾莎跳上高空，飞起一脚，把冗余踢到临阵脱逃的那人处。那人确实跑得快，速度跟特蕾莎相当，但是速度再快，也快不过鸫再多加的一发电磁炮，冗余得到特蕾莎的初始速度和鸫的二次加速，已然超过音速，急速朝那人飞去。  
最后的这个四代融合者也反应极快，轻松躲过了高空坠物，只被摔个粉身碎骨的冗余激起的气浪卷起了身子，在地上打了个滚，又重新跑起来，他逃跑的目标没有变化，都是往指挥装甲奔去，并非朝着最近的屏蔽边界去。这不失为一个明智的举措，虽然指挥装甲的兵力绝对比屏蔽仪周围高出一倍，但毕竟还是普通人类，擒贼先擒王，只要捣毁指挥装甲，或者控制一个涅特兰大高层研究员作人质，那就有回旋和逃脱的可能。  
但鸫没有给他这个机会，因为这堆涅特兰大研究员里头，就包括了柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，还有罗伊•埃舍尔，前者是他心心念的爱人，后者是他名义上的父亲。如果这两个人随便哪个出了事，鸫都要将这人碾成粉末。  
若是按照平常的强化，鸫顶多也只能达到普通人的极限，但见到特蕾莎的能力之后，就明了她是如何将速度提高到音速又是如何跳得那么高，马上如法炮制在腿上凝聚纳米构造体晶体，强化双腿肌肉，脚筋发力冲刺，箭一般飞了出去，霎时间加到音速。照这个短时间加速不可能追上，于是鸫反向打了一发电磁炮，结果没调整好，凌空飞离地面，往那人直接扑了上去，抱成一团摔个狗啃泥。  
鸫截住了最后一个四代融合者，却在摔倒的翻滚中甩飞了出去，一时间头晕目眩，没法站起。此时四代以扭曲的角度直起身子扑过来，鸫抽出腰间的抑制剂，开了一枪，这人倒在鸫身上昏死过去。  
“这个人虽然反噬了，但并没有舍弃人类的形态和意识，还有机会救回来。之前那个已经舍弃形态，彻底成为结晶体，只能杀掉了。否则他爆发的能量会毁掉这个城市。不过他们也太蠢了，这就引出来了。难不成是反噬到大脑萎缩？”  
玛利亚和克莱尔将最后这名四代扣押回去，特蕾莎扶起鸫，鸫腿软，差点站不起来。  
“你的晶体结构是错的，所以短时间爆发的话，会造成负担。”虽然嘴上是这么说，但特蕾莎脸上挂着淡淡的欣慰的笑容，“第一次模仿能做到这样已经很好了。”说完她摸了摸大腿外侧的晶体，轻微的触摸带来意想不到的刺激，吓得鸫退开几步，摔到地上。  
幸好这已经到废墟外，不远处目击此事的柯安塔赶忙过来，把人扶起。鸫护着腿，示意柯安塔别乱碰，杂乱的结晶带来紊乱的神经传递，一点点碰触就激发出强烈的麻感和性冲动，完全没法抑制。柯安塔看了一眼就明白鸫的状态，赶紧把人拖进医疗装甲车，扶到床上，协助脱下作战服。鸫从紧身的作战服中剥离出来后，就侧躺在床上慢慢恢复，腿上的结晶体随着呼吸发出一明一暗的荧光，几轮呼吸之后，结晶就缩回皮下，消失不见。柯安塔从旁边的柜子里找出毯子，盖在他身上，柔声说自己出去拿衣服很快回来，人还没转过身子，就被拉住了手。  
鸫湿漉漉的眼眸紧紧盯着柯安塔，漆黑的眼眸只有眼前的这个人：“你别走。”  
柯安塔握住鸫的手，附身轻轻贴上嘴唇，分开之后，低声耳语道：“我哪里都不会去。”  
鸫这才放开手，闭上眼睛养神。不一会儿，柯安塔就拿了套研究员制服回来，鸫一边换一边用平静的语气问：“着床计划是什么？”  
柯安塔帮鸫扣纽扣的动作没有停顿，不紧不慢地开口：“着床这个概念你清楚吗？”  
鸫开口想要说什么，却闭上了嘴。  
扣子上好，柯安塔就转向领子和袖口：“这个计划是五年前你第二性征出现，就开始筹备的。本来是准备给你和特蕾莎的，两名融合者的受精至今还未成功过。”  
鸫问：“会强制执行吗？”  
柯安塔说：“现在这项目搁置了。”  
鸫沉默了，柯安塔却看他皱起眉头的表情十分可爱，忍不住在额头上又印了个吻，结果刚好被进来探看的罗伊和特蕾莎撞见，一时间四人在场，场面十分尴尬。  
“……”鸫率先开口，“我休息好了。”  
特蕾莎说：“集合了，跟车回去吧。”  
鸫赶紧跑出去，随着特蕾莎一块逃了。剩下的罗伊和柯安塔面面相觑。  
由于玛利亚和克莱尔的融合更为稳定，她们两人就跟着两名四代，直到监押入隔离站，所以集合的车上只有火鸦和卡特罗两人，当然，这并不影响她俩通过终端视频聊天。鸫发觉这帮融合者只是表面看起来非常正经，实际上最喜欢做的事就是聚在一块啃牛扒拼烈酒互爆黑历史。虽然这样的兴趣并没有什么不好，但一上来就直戳对方软肉这点就令还未融入这种氛围的鸫非常不自在。  
火鸦开门见山就说：“瓦尔黑茨在骗你，不要上他的当。”  
鸫一愣，有点好笑地问为什么，火鸦回答说，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨大学前生活在地球，是个土生土长的地球原著居民，考上查德奥本大学之后，就攀上了亚连•卡洛斯，借由这个人的关系轻松进了涅特兰大信息部，工作了一年后，就调到十三研究部，在这里工作了将近两年，还只是罗伊•埃舍尔的助理。“工作之后他就很安分了，但是学生阶段他生活非常混乱。之前他因为宿舍关系不和，跟舍友们闹了一场就搬到卡洛斯家住，当时卡洛斯还没有离婚，只是和妻儿分居，柯安塔没搬进去多久，卡洛斯一家就彻底决裂，亚连•卡洛斯离婚，儿子判给了妻子，自己却收了柯安塔作养子，这样柯安塔就能拿到卡洛斯名下的财产。据说，他们的离婚就是柯安塔亲手推动的。”  
“完全不知道你这个傻屌在说什么。”鸫忍俊不禁，“卡洛斯夫妇分居就注定了离婚，接下来的都是你的臆测。大概是不喜欢柯安塔才会这么想的吧，是你看他不顺眼还是有过节吗？”  
一直没有发言的卡特罗突然说：“八年来今天是你第一次回来，在此之前，你既没有去过地球，也没有用其他信息渠道接触过瓦尔黑茨，你是怎么一见钟情的？”  
他在说一见钟情这四个字的时候咬字有些生涩，显然是极少讲这种话的人，但鸫并不意在这点，而是捕抓到他话中的盲点，显然在他离开达尔文的这八年来，涅特兰大并没有失去对他的监控，相反还介入到隐私领域。这下，鸫就有些恼怒了，但依然压下怒火，平静地说：“我跟他一起见证过无数个宇宙的灭亡，我跟他相爱的时间穿越大爆炸的更迭，甚至在相识之前，就已经不可分割。我就在这里，他不会离开。”  
说完他马尾一甩，十分干脆地跑出车。特蕾莎耸了耸肩膀说：“别在意，这是自由民之歌中的一段话。”  
鸫回到刚才和柯安塔呆的医疗装甲车，刚好听到罗伊对着柯安塔训话，大致内容说的是涅特兰大最著名的不成文规定：谈恋爱不得影响工作，柯安塔跟莫鸫的交往，阻碍了筹划已久的着床计划，这会让整个纳米构造体研究缺少一个重要的板块。柯安塔垂眼听着，一声不响，突然他注意到出现在装甲车门口、也完全不在意自己被发现的鸫，目光的闪烁提示了罗伊回头看，结果这人转过身看到鸫的时候，脸色确实有一瞬间的扭曲，但很快就恢复原态。  
“为了小啾和莫测，只要不伤害到特蕾莎，你们想做什么研究我都全盘接受，不会拒绝。”鸫双手交叉，声音高昂而铿锵有力，“但如果柯安塔从我身边消失，我发誓下一刻就会开着哪怕还没修好的Star Band，一边自爆一边跳星门，离开这个都装着什么傻逼玩意的狗屁宇宙。”  
说完，他潇洒地转身离去，同时竖起力场，明显是拒绝任何肢体接触的阻挡。旁观了整场宣言的特蕾莎连忙追问他要去哪里。鸫见了她就跟被踩到尾巴的猫一样露出个呲牙咧嘴的难堪表情，但这个表情只持持了很短时间，立马就被破罐破摔的暴躁态度掩盖，说：“老子现在要去喝点银河元前1年的反核聚白兰压压惊，如果你能拼酒赢过我就跟着，否则滚边儿去。”  
在场人无不变色，不仅仅是因为反核聚白兰的高烈性，还是因为那个敏感的年份，正是一代融合者死去的时间。本来只是稍微有些火药味的现场气氛，在这个年份的点燃下彻底爆炸，罗伊终于斥责道：“你能不能别这么喜怒无常？！”  
“太可惜了！我不是一代，没有他那样的脾气和魄力！真是个失败的实验产品！”鸫说完，发动刚学会的弹跳能力，消失在众人眼前。

鸫逃出涅特兰大，来到四区。九年未回到这个地方，周围一切都变得陌生，在街道上转了一圈，感觉到喉咙发痒，溜达溜达进了一间酒吧，环顾四周，都是或单或群的男性，他大概知道这是什么地方了。其实酒吧门口就有清楚的招牌，明示这是一间gay吧，只不过鸫一开始就被招牌上龙飞凤舞的特惠信息吸引了目光，才没看见正儿八经的那句明示。不过即便是gay吧也没什么所谓，他来这里就是喝酒的。  
鸫走到吧台前，问：“请问特惠活动里面的酒量挑战要怎么参加？”  
酒保眨眨眼睛，用闪烁不停的眼珠快速打量之后，微笑着说：“这个活动必须情侣一同参加。你把男朋友叫上的话，在今晚零点之前随时都能参加。”说着，他指指头上的屏幕，酒量排名在上头浮动，前三名没有变动，到时后头的人一直在争先恐后上下替换。  
鸫想了想，打开终端拨号，很快柯安塔就接通了，问鸫什么事。鸫说了地点和原因，强烈要求柯安塔一块来参赛。柯安塔接通的时候他正在罗伊办公室，本来终端响得就不合时宜，但看在是鸫的来电，罗伊还是让他接了，只不过必须公放出来，一时间嘈杂的声音充斥了办公室，罗伊眉头直皱一言不发。  
柯安塔问：“你不生气了吗？”  
鸫莫名奇妙：“生气？什么生气。我没有生气呀。”  
柯安塔又说：“我今晚加班，最早十点下班。我会十点半赶到那里。你先吃点东西，不要空腹喝酒。”  
鸫顿悟：“你说生气是下午的事吗？我跟罗伊吵架，跟你没关系，不会跟你生气的。那我在这里等你。”  
来电挂断，柯安塔抬眼看了看罗伊的脸色，稍微有些忍俊不禁，但努力压制住表情变化，说：“初步报告就这些了，还有什么要求吗？”  
罗伊说：“没有了。我问个私事，你跟鸫是第一天认识吗？”  
柯安塔耸耸肩，说：“不是。”  
罗伊看对方态度怕是再也问不出什么，心想年轻人真不省心，一挥手叫他滚回去赶工，自己呆在电脑前冥思苦想一分钟，立刻拨通莫测的终端。  
另一头鸫挂断终端，立刻开心地问：“有反核聚白兰吗？”  
酒保说：“我们这里没有传说中的酒。”  
鸫又问：“有沉积陨吗？”  
酒保说：“也没有开拓者的酒。”  
“那这里有什么？”  
“你可以看看菜单。”  
鸫真的拿起菜单研究，此时几个早就注意到这名大男孩的男士发出很轻的笑声，鸫听见了，但没作声，只是看完菜单，点了满满一单，待酒保确认账单之后，才问起来：“你是莫氏出厂的服务机器人吗？”  
酒保眼睛一闪，保持笑容：“是的，本机是莫氏旗下AI系列P69批次服务型机器人，很高兴为您服务。”  
鸫说：“你的人工智能比九年前的进步许多，是用的拟态芯片吗？”  
酒保说：“这不在我的服务范围内。”  
鸫说：“纳米构造体和拟态又有什么区别呢？”  
酒保重复：“这不在我的服务范围内。”  
鸫笑出声来：“真好玩。”  
一名魁梧的男士端着鸡尾酒杯走到鸫身边，直截了当地搭讪道：“年轻的小勇士，你对纳米构造体很感兴趣吗？”  
鸫说：“是的，但并没有超过我对酒的兴趣。”  
男士说：“我也很感兴趣，但也没有超过对你的兴趣。”  
鸫立刻对酒保说这个人的酒记到自己帐上，就拿起房间号码牌，做了个开拓者独有的邀请手势：“我还点了很多吃的，一边吃一边聊。”  
这个手势平常很少见到，所幸的是身为上将的拉德里安对开拓者、海盗等群体文化有一定了解，立刻反应过来，端着酒跟着蹦蹦跳跳的大男孩拐进后廊，末了还被嫌走得慢，换来个大叔的称呼，激得头皮发麻。

今早离开医院之后，莫测就带着小啾离开了医院，到了莫氏集团的办公室，将小啾丢在会客厅，自己走进去跟高层商讨，约莫过了半个小时，他走出来跟小啾说，飞船的修缮最短需要三个月，这段时间，他就读查德奥本大学是最好不过的了，入学手续已经办好，下午到学校参加考试，顺便逛一下，晚上就能入住宿舍。小啾点头，没有提出任何质疑，通常提出反对意见的人是莫鸫，只要鸫有任何疑问，他都会在背后推波助澜，可此时鸫并不在，小啾觉得再说什么也没有意义。午饭沉默地跟着莫测，一同与莫氏几名高层吃了个饭，下午就去查德奥本考试，考试结果当即就出来，分数还算不错，然后就在学校内逛了一圈，等工作人员带了生活用具来之后，他们就进入宿舍置物。收拾完，小啾坐在床上，莫测见他一整天都比较沉默，也坐到他旁边，低声问怎么回事。小啾摇摇头，仍是什么都不肯说。  
莫测小心翼翼地问：“是跟莫鸫有关吗？”  
小啾不置可否。  
莫测说：“今天下午罗伊给了抽检结果，他确实是莫鸫，不会有错的。”  
“他死了。”  
“可这个莫鸫也不是来代替他的。我会永远记得那个帮我们开出一条星路的儿子。”  
“但我喜欢他。”  
“莫鸫也爱你，不管是哪一个。”  
“不，他不是莫鸫。”小啾把头埋在枕头上，表示再也不想多说，莫测只好道别，帮他带上门。  
小啾思绪很乱，还未理清就陷入了短暂的休息中，等他被敲门声吵醒，已经到了晚上，他开门，发现是舍友塞缪尔和另外一个他还未记住名字的人，他们给小啾端来了打包的饭菜，说这是他父亲留给他的，大概是猜得出小啾还没吃。小啾道谢接过来，掂量一下，认为吃不完，就问两位舍友是否同吃，舍友们摇头表示吃过了。小啾只好自己一个人一边看着教学规划一边随便塞了两口，就全部倒进垃圾回收机器人的口中。  
吃完饭无所事事，时间还早，刚才睡了一觉，现在非常精神，他就去浴室洗了个慢吞吞的澡，洗完到客厅处盘腿坐在沙发上看电视，顺便晾干头发，此时终端响了，居然是特蕾莎打过来的。小啾关掉电视，接通终端。  
特蕾莎一上来先是问了声好，也不拐弯抹角，立刻就问小啾知不知道一个叫柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨的人，小啾回忆起今早的场面，说认识，是鸫的男朋友。特蕾莎追问，他俩是不是很早就认识了。小啾又回忆一下在宇宙的尽头偷看到的情事，权衡一下两个莫鸫的异同，回答应该认识有很长一段时间了——不然以鸫的性格也不会随便让人亲吻。  
特蕾莎显得有些无奈，隐隐还透露着失望，不过很快就转移了话题，说：“今天鸫跟罗伊吵架了。”  
小啾说：“哦。”  
特蕾莎说：“你不关心一下你哥为什么跟罗伊吵架吗？”  
小啾说：“不会是很重要的事的。”  
特蕾莎敏感地察觉到什么，说：“你听起来有气无力的，心情不好吗？”  
小啾张了张嘴，犹豫很久，最终承认了。  
特蕾莎又问：“跟鸫有关？”  
小啾继续承认。  
特蕾莎说：“我争取让鸫空出时间来陪你逛八区。”  
小啾说：“不是这个。”  
特蕾莎说：“不然我也没什么能够帮到你的。现在实验这边，柯安塔和鸫的办公室恋情简直是核聚变，闹个鸡飞狗跳。不说了，下次一起出来玩。”  
小啾等着终端那头传来忙音，才挂断通讯，轻轻叹了口气。此时，那个一直记不清名字的舍友走过来，叮嘱小啾头发不吹干会着凉。  
小啾感谢此人的好意，不好意思地问起这人名字。这人微微弯起嘴角，浅色的眸子藏在笑意之后，说他叫苏白。  
“你打电话不开隔音的话，很多话都会被人偷听到的。”苏白说，“你喜欢这个女生吗？”  
小啾耸耸肩：“曾经……吧。”  
苏白也不多问，说：“早点睡，明早的课很多，别迟到了。”  
小啾点头，目送苏白回房。自己掉头看着终端，愣了很久，终于打开航行日志，翻开新的一页，取了个新标题，叫飞行前，标注日期，写下今天的日记。

特蕾莎关掉终端，将一圈融合者看了个遍，说：“说不定他们是在脸书上认识的。”  
火鸦说：“不可能，他们的社交平台都肯定受到严密的监视，怎么可能会出现这么大的差错。如果他们早就认识，罗伊怎么可能不把苗头掐死在摇篮中。”  
特蕾莎想了想，说：“或许，这就是计划的一部分。”  
克莱尔翻个白眼：“放屁，着床计划只需要他的精子，直接要一管倒进你的阴道里，随时都能着床。就算他们真的相恋，也对计划没有影响。这是计划的无关因素。”  
火鸦说：“那为什么现在罗伊那边闹得那么大？”  
玛利亚拿出写字板：“其实并不大，罗伊只对柯安塔问话了十分钟，这十分钟基本以沉默度过。”  
火鸦说：“所以我们在这里讨论些什么？”  
特蕾莎说：“没什么，只是我个人心思有些八卦和不甘。”  
克莱尔鼓掌：“你终于承认了！”  
卡特罗突然制止她继续拍手，说：“瓦尔黑茨来了。”  
话音刚落，柯安塔就敲了敲门，走进休息室，跟缩在沙发上聚成一团的五个融合者顿时安静如鸡。柯安塔说：“又在闲聊呢。”  
“对啊，在聊你跟鸫的事呢。听说你们很久之前就认识了？”  
“是啊。”柯安塔看了看终端的时间，“你们在车上跟他说了什么？”  
火鸦和特蕾莎对视一眼，把今天下午的话重新讲了一次，重点把鸫的话一字不改地讲了，有意忽略火鸦讲柯安塔的坏话。柯安塔听完自然是找到了不自然的地方，但并没有拆穿，只是点点头。然后换个话题：“如果你们的一举一动被涅特兰大监视，以作为研究所用，你们会有意见吗？”  
融合者们面面相觑，他们从小就接受这种对待和研究，涅特兰大是他们的出生地，也是唯一的家。即便有所不满，即便认识到自己与外面的人有所不同，也不会过多张声。但是莫鸫不一样，他出生在涅特兰大，九岁就成为了开拓者，离开达尔文，在一个又一个星球上探索，让他回到达尔文，躺在被高楼切割成方形的虚拟天幕下已经最大的让步，何况受到长达八年的全方位监视，他不可能受得了。柯安塔说，鸫不一样，他能够配合研究完全是看在罗伊的份上才这么做的，但要监视到私生活，他会生气。  
火鸦瘪瘪嘴：“矫情。”  
柯安塔噗嗤笑出声，没有反驳什么，掉头就走：“你们赶紧回寝室吧，我带他回来。”

柯安塔进入房间的时候，鸫已经吃干净了桌上所有食物，还对着旁边的上将咯咯笑，显然是听了什么有趣的笑话。柯安塔上前先揉揉鸫的头发，再跟上将点头示意打招呼：“拉德里安上将。”  
上将眯起眼睛，突然想起：“你是埃舍尔爵士的助理，叫瓦尔黑茨对吧？”  
柯安塔微笑：“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨。”  
鸫懒得听这两人客套，立刻打断道：“既然都认识那就一起呀。刚才上将讲了个超级有趣的海盗故事，有个海盗在被逮捕之前，因为太过害怕，把皮带当成枪抽出来了哈哈哈。”  
柯安塔微笑：“上将久经沙场，歼灭过多支海盗部队，见闻也是别有一番趣味。”  
“哈哈哈哈他裤子一块掉了出来！两把枪对着士兵！对啊他刚从女人身上滚下来哈哈哈！居然还能硬起来！我以为这种情况肯定吓得鸡鸡都缩进去咯哈哈哈！”  
柯安塔淡淡地补充：“缩阳入腹。”鸫笑得滚下了椅子，还是柯安塔给扶上来的。他又说：“还比赛吗？我们现在就去报名？”鸫欢喜地牵着柯安塔出去，同时还邀请上将一块来，上将摆摆手，说已经老了经不起折腾，在旁边看着他们就行，说不定等会还需要他帮忙。鸫知道他说的是送俩醉鬼回家，先道了谢，但心里得意地想他们是不可能会喝醉的。  
柯安塔在优惠活动账单上签了名，坐到小圆桌前把机器人端上来的酒全搭在桌面，机器人头顶的绿灯一亮，两人就掰开瓶盖，咕噜咕噜灌起来。此时距离活动结束还有一个多小时，才刚刚进入酒吧夜生活的黄金时段。他们坐在大厅的一侧，周围还有四五对情侣跟他们一块拼酒，靠在吧台上围观的人也越来越多。屏幕上的排名一直在变，排名前三中有两个已经被挤下去，第一名远超第二名，不到半个小时，第十名被柯安塔和鸫代替。比赛的情侣都接近极限，但他们却仍然神态自若，脸上不见半点醉意。鸫一直站着，喝得很快，也不知道喝下的酒都到哪里去，肚子依然平坦；柯安塔坐着，不紧不慢地掰开一瓶又一瓶酒，把桌面那堆空瓶子清理出来，认真地对着记录数值，忙里偷闲地喝好几瓶，居然喝的并不比鸫少太多。  
还有半个小时的时候，他们跃居第二名，鸫感觉双腿有些累，就坐下了，结果这么一坐，围观群众都以为他不行了，唏嘘地给他鼓掌，结果鸫换了个姿势，继续喝起来，手一伸搭上一杯刚开口的酒，故意握住柯安塔想要收回来的手。  
鸫软糯地说：“你是不是在勾引我？”  
柯安塔笑着歪一下头，眼睛里头全是满溢的温柔，说：“是的呀。”  
鸫说：“你不要勾引我，我要喝酒。”说完抢过酒瓶子又咕咚下肚。  
跃居第一名之后鸫又多喝了几瓶，就彻底趴在桌子上，不再喝了。柯安塔把桌面剩下的都喝光之后，结束了这次活动。他们不出意料地得到了第一名，获得优惠，以及一箱奖品。鸫突然惊醒，打开箱子一看欢喜地笑起来，居然是核聚白兰。“虽然不是反核聚白兰，但这个你跟小啾都喜欢。”柯安塔说着，把它放入后备箱。鸫挂在他身上，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的满足声，看起来已经醉的不行，离开的时候居然没忘记跟拉德里安道别。  
鸫靠在副驾驶上，解下头发，眼睛骨碌碌跟着柯安塔的身影，直到这人在开车前才注意到副驾驶被上安全带，靠过来帮忙绑上。这个时候柯安塔就离他很近很近了，近得能够闻到发香，还能够悄悄串起两人的头发，黑色和栗色混在一齐。鸫含糊地问他为什么染发，柯安塔笑笑说家里人不喜欢红发，如果鸫更喜欢红发的话，他会问问亚连能不能洗掉。鸫摇摇头，探起身子，伸手抚上柯安塔的脸，轻轻按了一个吻。这个吻很短很轻，微小得像是在试探，就连呼吸都是小心翼翼的。  
分开之后，鸫就立刻垂下眼帘，露出安稳乖巧的姿态，迷离的神色和醉意早已不见。柯安塔也收起笑容，琥珀色的眸子冷静地描绘着鸫的脸，大拇指腹轻轻摩挲着他嘴唇，很快又印下一吻，这次不似刚才的微弱，而是透露出强硬的气息，撬开牙齿，深入舌尖，把人搅得心慌意乱。迷乱之中，柯安塔把座椅调成平躺，将人按在身下。鸫睁开眼睛，呼吸凌乱，脑子里什么思绪都飞了，只想立刻撕开衣服，抱住眼前的人，让他狠狠地操干自己。  
“你累了。”柯安塔低沉地说，双目黑沉，看不清表情，“睡一会儿，到宿舍我叫醒你。”  
鸫顿时觉得眼皮沉重，思维缓慢，下一秒就昏睡过去。此时，柯安塔又重新弯起嘴角，露出平常那种从容的微笑，可眼中却没有任何笑意，手狠狠地抓着鸫的胳膊，指甲埋入皮肤，几乎流出鲜血。  
突然，像碰到烫手的山芋一样，他立刻缩回手，掉头坐回驾驶座上，镇定地理了理头发，发动汽车，驶入暗色深处。


	3. 抠颗星星丢进轮盘赌一定赢翻

鸫众目睽睽一怒之下口出狂言离家出走事件给在座的13研究部研究员众人留下了深刻的印象，从一开始的乖巧温顺隐忍，变为暴躁幼稚的性情中人。部分人认为这样不利于控制，是个非常难以捉摸的不定因素；有的人却认为这样不够成熟且口直心快感情用事的人更容易操控，只要抓住情绪变化，什么都能做；更有些人在背后拍手称快，终于出现了叛逆性格的融合者，果真开拓过见过世面的人，即便没有接受过正规的教育，依然能够成长为人格完整的正常人，跟那些从小圈养在实验场中、跟套了模子一样相似的融合者们完全不一样；当然，最让所有人窃喜的，是终于有人敢于顶撞罗伊•埃舍尔，而且是用一代的名义反咬一口，真不愧是二代，果真有这个独一无二的资格和勇气。  
来说罗伊对此事的态度，实际上罗伊一开始也仅仅是惊讶于鸫过分的言辞和易怒的情绪，后来私底下问过莫测，鸫的感情史到底是如何，再综合所见所闻，就能够得出结论，着床计划的的确确踩中鸫最为敏感的神经，根据莫测多年来的观察，鸫在性和爱的态度上一直都非常明确，性不等于爱，爱也不一定会带来性，那他不愿意跟特蕾莎执行计划的理由大概就是不想伤害特蕾莎而已，跟柯安塔应该没有关系，只要鸫认为这项计划对特蕾莎造成伤害，他就坚决不会执行。罗伊明了，但心中也留了个心眼，柯安塔留在鸫身边百害无一利，但鸫才刚回到太空港，也才跟罗伊发生摩擦，若是立刻调离柯安塔，必然适得其反，于是作为缓兵之计，他想出一个折中的办法：柯安塔完成现阶段，也就是二代融合度及共鸣度提升训练之后，就立刻交接任务，调离该项目，同时放个纳米构造体研究部的带薪年假，滚回信息部的亚连手下；此后，将不再给鸫安排项目贴身负责人，所有项目事宜全权由罗伊本人揽入，一切项目流程许可和执行都必须最后经由罗伊之手。  
于是，在来到达尔文太空港开头的一个星期，鸫度过了短暂而快乐的日子。这段时间，他都跟在柯安塔身后，不管怎么调皮撒娇，柯安塔都回身狠狠地揉乱他头发，两人上班下班都紧紧地牵着手，时不时偷偷地亲吻对方的脸颊。同时，鸫超额完成了融合度和共鸣度提升训练，不单单是特蕾莎的双腿强化能力，其余几名融合者的能力也完美的学会，能够同时使用三种能力，持续三个小时。很多研究员都赞叹真不愧是二代，无论是对纳米构造体的理解还是操控，都是三代们无法拟比的，只有柯安塔欣慰地露出个平静的笑容，什么都没说。  
第二天，项目第二阶段交接的时候，鸫再也没见过柯安塔，一问才知道，柯安塔已经调走，是罗伊一个星期前的命令，整个研究部大概只有鸫不知道。鸫气得冲进罗伊办公室，指着他鼻子大骂独裁，罗伊气笑，建议鸫应该去看看两百年前人类还没构建太空计划的历史，那个时候各个国家才是独裁。站在角落、摸约是刚刚进来报告个人项目的特蕾莎安静地缩在阴影处，看着两父子争吵对骂，一时间觉着场面有些熟悉，过会儿才反应过来这跟她与母亲争吵如出一辙，立刻跳出阴影，出手阻止鸫再说出解除父子关系这种话，劝解道现在实验进程紧张，高层对纳米构造体的态度也非常飘忽，若再搞出什么幺蛾子恐怕13研究部就要变为彻底的隐形研究部，现在真的不是吵架的时候，除非他们打一架解决问题。罗伊当然不会选择打架，他只是喝了口浓咖啡，就对特蕾莎交代了项目进程，紧接着立刻把话题转到着床计划上，说，着床计划准备许久，在此之前也已经有融合者做过同样的实验，效果都非常令人失望，这次由二代莫鸫和三代中共鸣度最高的特蕾莎•费勒执行，是最佳选择。这不是单单罗伊独裁决定的，是整个纳米构造体系统实验决定的，只要鸫肯贡献出精子，项目就能进行下去。鸫呸了一声，反驳说这根本没把特蕾莎当一回事，反过来问特蕾莎想不想执行这个计划，特蕾莎一愣，没敢出声，鸫立马把这个态度归为不肯也不敢说一类，以特蕾莎不肯他就不会去做的理由拒绝计划，罗伊看他如此坚决，也清楚无法说服，只好推出一份新的计划，说，不执行着床计划也行，但必须完成这个项目。鸫拿起来一看，上面写着：黄金鸟中枢系统更新及升级。  
黄金鸟是整个太空港的网络运作总系统，可以理解为一个人工智能，其中枢系统的运作由二代克隆人维持，克隆人进入中枢系统就会被内部的纳米构造体消化，但是带入的新纳米构造体会融入其中，缔造新的网络结构、修复节点和吞噬冗余。每次人工智能的运算出现怠慢，就必须投入新的克隆体，为它提供足够的容量和空间。中枢系统的消耗巨大，近年来，它消化克隆体的间隔越来越短，很快中枢系统就会因为负载和冗余而彻底罢工。为此，他们必须更新、升级、改造黄金鸟中枢系统。但是，中枢系统的升级谈何容易，能够进入中枢系统的只有融合者，融合者中有高度集中力，并能承受高强度量子计算的寥寥无几，而且，这是一个有去无回的计划，从来没有克隆体能够活着，或者说保持着人类形态离开中枢系统。  
鸫用了一些时间看完了整个项目，翻到最后一页时，他看到这个项目的负责单位有信息部，信息部参与人中的指挥是亚连•卡洛斯，心中立刻有了某个清晰的意象，当场接下这个项目。特蕾莎看他如此草率，立马反驳说自己愿意接受着床计划，希望鸫别去碰黄金鸟中枢系统，鸫摆摆手说现在他对这个项目更为感兴趣，并保证能活着完成项目。出了办公室，特蕾莎呸的一声表达心中愤懑，强忍下甩人一巴掌的欲望，说她更希望鸫随便撸一管结束着床计划，总好过去送死。鸫皱着眉头，不是很懂特蕾莎怒气何来，他觉得如果这么开了个头，那之后类似的实验只会没完没了，特蕾莎势必沦为新型纳米构造体适配者的培养体，鸫还想解释一番，结果特蕾莎终于忍不住，抬手甩一巴掌，扬长而去。所幸特蕾莎不是那种长气的人，过了个午餐的时间，鸫再去找她，两人又凑在一块比赛障碍攀岩了。罗伊也已经消气，摆出个讨好的脸色，鸫也没有买账，没什么事见到人都冲上前做个鬼脸再走，只怕是鸫没有看到罗伊的偷笑，成功把注意力从柯安塔的调离转移到黄金鸟计划上。  
黄金鸟升级计划耗资巨大，而且不允许失败，前期准备极长。接下来的三个星期，鸫都浑身赤裸地泡在栓舱中，一点点地连接控制管道和绑定接口，为了不让接口愈合，甚至做了手术，永久保留后背的插口。适应和调试极费时间，一开始鸫连浸没在富氧液中都没法适应，一吸入略稠的液体就感觉到肺部的疼痛，好不容易适应了水中呼吸，接着就是神经管道连接，每次插入都像被拦腰砍了一刀，直直戳到心脏，第一次连接的时候他直接晕在了舱中，差点缺氧窒息，被特蕾莎甩了一掌才醒过来。万事开头难，但毕竟鸫有极强的承受能力，很快就完全适应了舱内实验，无论是呼吸还是连接都顺利完成。有次他还提出能不能直接舱内吃完，懒得每次都得清洗净身才能出入实验厅，罗伊呵呵笑着说你只要不怕浸液的时候被米饭呛入气管就行。  
计划占据了鸫大部分时间，每天除了吃饭睡觉，就是在栓舱和去实验厅的路上。回过头来才发现，已经很久没有见过柯安塔和小啾了。于是，他跑到罗伊那头请假，罗伊不批，鸫当即发誓他一定会半夜偷偷跑出去谁也拦不住，就算是特蕾莎来阻拦，也会劫持特蕾莎，一块回家吃莫测煮的猪骨头汤和鸡煲，一点都不会给罗伊剩。罗伊表示嗨呀那真是无比遗憾，小兔崽子们居然不带点回来孝敬前父亲，那第二天共鸣率有十万分之二十五 波动的话，就看爸爸第二天怎么严厉掐死你这小机灵鬼。鸫面对威胁不以为然，甚至呸了一声，抓了一把罗伊早就准备好的花生米掉头就跑。  
结果，接下来的半个月，鸫都毫无动静。罗伊以为鸫累得没有精力离开被窝，结果就在黄金鸟升级的前天晚上，鸫飞一般溜了出去，他这一走牵扯到多方利益，谁也不想背这个锅。  
事情是这样的。当时，一盘赌局在五位融合者之中展开，他们无不抱头思考，绞尽脑汁，试图透过这个投影，来参破天数，好赢得最多的赌金。他们只堵一盘，却为两个人而赌。  
玛利亚的写字板上：“柯安塔和鸫谁在上面。”  
特蕾莎和克莱尔说：“鸫在下面。”  
玛利亚展开一段资料，说明部分男同性恋在床上没有分上下，基本上是轮流的，或者随心所欲，但也有很多同性恋有固定的性爱姿势。火鸦看着这大篇幅的资料和调研数据，眼睛都直了，平时他跟克莱尔是固定床伴，但也只止于此步，没有发展以外的感情，在他受到的教育来看，融合者发展恋情就是在浪费时间，而且十分危险，因为情感会影响共鸣率和反噬，若情感受损，那很可能造成严重的后果。所以，当他知道莫鸫跟柯安塔有一腿，而且罗伊默许之后，非常震惊，当场就把克莱尔精心准备的水果粒牛奶麦片喷了出来，气得克莱尔照着他的大额头拍了一下。  
火鸦连话都讲不清楚：“他们两个真的会做爱吗？我是说，他们能做爱吗？就是说，罗伊会同意吗？我的意思是，着床计划就这么泡汤了？哦，我不是故意要提起你的事，特蕾莎……”  
克莱尔举起手，摆出又要拍脑门的恐吓姿势，吓得火鸦立刻抱着脑袋躲到卡特罗背后。特蕾莎慢条斯理地说：“着床计划暂缓，但不是无法执行。上边的意思是收集精液灌入子宫。”说完，在场的人都静了下来，当然不是因为这计划安排过于窒息，而是因为这类与性相关的名词——尽管是学术名词，但从平时性冷淡的特蕾莎嘴里说出来，听起来实在怪异。  
寂静中，卡特罗突然发言：“我赌柯安塔在下面。”  
火鸦愕然：“兄弟，你认真的？！”  
卡特罗按下提交键，目光沉静地点头，说：“鸫是融合者。”  
火鸦说：“所以他在体力上肯定胜过普通人，我明白你的意思了，好兄弟，我跟你。”  
“跟什么？你们在干什么？”鸫突然从融合者开小差公共频道冒出来，他兴奋地扫视一周，但由于角度看不到地上的堵盘，没找到有用的发现，就鼓起嘴巴说，“你们在玩居然不叫上我。”  
特蕾莎翻白眼：“这是我们这些低级融合者随便聚聚当然不会打扰你……”  
“为什么！一块玩不叫上我，无组织无纪律！你们是不是不喜欢我！”屏幕中的鸫缩在被窝里拼命打滚撒泼，“特蕾莎你是不是不爱我了！”  
特蕾莎喷了，一脸惊恐：“你放屁，我根本没有爱过你！”  
鸫一脚踢掉被子，埋在枕头里嚎哭：“你不爱我，又不告诉我你在玩什么，我留在这里有什么意思？我要哭了！我要撒娇！”  
克莱尔眉头直皱，厌恶地说：“我第一次见到男生能这么恶心，信不信一巴掌拍你脑门上。”  
鸫更加委屈：“真的很恶心吗？”  
玛利亚写了句话补上一刀：“你是男人的耻辱。”  
鸫嗷的一声飞奔出门，终端最后的画面是倒置的床铺，但不久便切断了。  
五位融合者相视无言，突然发出爆笑，笑得神魂颠倒。  
与此同时，在信息部部长办公室中，柯安塔总算结束了今晚的加班，伸个懒腰，听到颈骨发出喀拉的声音，然后站起来拼命灌了三杯水。亚连•卡洛斯问他是否准备走人，柯安塔笑着点头，打个非常夸张的哈欠。突然，鸫跳了出来，打断了这个哈欠，吓得柯安塔差点咬到舌头。  
“柯安塔，特蕾莎他们欺负我！”明明并不比对方矮多少，但鸫非要弯下腰，拼命拱进柯安塔的胸前，“他们说我撒娇起来很恶心！”  
柯安塔把人从怀中挖出来，有些许尴尬地回头看了眼看戏的亚连，说：“没有啊，很可爱呀。”  
鸫哭丧着脸说：“那我现在撒娇，你不能说恶心。”  
柯安塔不停地点头，好好好行行行，你怎么都可爱绝对不可能恶心的，这辈子都不会恶心的。鸫见状，不由分说撞入对方肚中，疯狂拱动，还附带狗头自转，钻头一样逼得柯安塔连连后退，差点把隔夜饭给顶出来。柯安塔忍不住，干呕出声。这么一呕，鸫顿时愕然，继而捂住脸倒入一旁沙发中，哽咽道：“你果然也不爱我！”  
柯安塔哭笑不得：“我没有……你只是顶到我的胃了，哎哟说不通了。我爱你行了吧，我爱你！”  
鸫立刻抹掉眼泪声嘶力竭道：“那你今晚跟不跟我睡觉？！”  
柯安塔也立马翻脸坚决道：“不行，我今晚得回家。”  
鸫撕心裂肺：“你不爱我了！”  
柯安塔一本正经：“我从来没有爱过你。”  
办公室的门立刻被踹开，鸫打横抱着柯安塔大步踏出，外头办公区早就在附耳偷听的众人哇地一声惊呆了，愣了没一纳秒，赶紧举起终端疯狂拍照。柯安塔尸挺在鸫怀里，也不挣扎，只是捂住脸，闷声不出。鸫面目绝望，双目无神，仿佛怀里抱着的是爱人的尸体，鬼哭狼嚎地奔出去，直冲入电梯，同事们拍下的最后一张照片，就是狭窄的门缝中，柯安塔一手拍向鸫的脖颈，鸫往后倒去的场景。  
电梯门一合上，柯安塔就轻而易举地放倒了鸫，将他双手反扣在背，往墙上顶，空出来的手伸往按钮，改了停靠楼层为地下车库。  
鸫凄凄惨惨地委屈道，他回来一个月，都没有跟柯安塔一块睡过，在宇宙的尽头也没这么分别过，现在无比哀怨，只想抱着柯安塔好好睡上一觉，难道要求很高吗？柯安塔却没有多说什么安慰的话，只是一再强调自己很累，得回家休息，而且有些工作文件落在家里，必须回去一趟。虽然知道这种擒拿姿势并不会给鸫造成多大的疼痛，但他还是忍不下心，很快就松开了手，说：“现在着急也没用，着床计划还是要进行的。先不说特蕾莎，就算你一再坚持，他们也会各种办法拿到你的精液。”  
鸫莫名其妙：“我没说这个。再说，管他什么计划呢，我只想跟你在一起。我们躺在一起看星星不好吗？”  
柯安塔无奈一笑，拨开鸫的额发，亲亲点了个晚安吻，亲完又觉得太过含蓄，直接往唇上按了个不长不短、不轻不重的吻，说：“当然是好的。但不是现在。”  
说完，他走出去，跟鸫挥手道别，鸫没再坚持，只能目送对方的身影被门隔断。

小啾从浴室出来就感觉到不对劲，房间里明显多出个人的气息，认真一看，发现床边有双鞋，床上多了个人，居然是多日未见的莫鸫。这人将自己裹个严实，只露出脸，可怜巴巴地看着弟弟，说：“他们欺负我！”小啾二话不说，拿起枕头呼一脸，淡定地坐到沙发上，一边看今天的讲义一边擦头发。没多久，床上窸窸窣窣，鸫动作轻轻地翻下床，靠在小啾身旁接过擦头发的活，仔细地擦干，然后认真地梳理好。  
小啾目光没离开讲义，冷淡地说：“你没事干吗？”  
鸫笑嘻嘻：“所以来看你啦！惊喜！今晚陪你睡！”  
小啾无动于衷，翻到下一页，说：“不要。”  
鸫开始撒娇：“一个月都没有一块睡过了，今晚我们聊天好不好？”  
小啾说：“明天有课。”  
鸫说：“我跟你一块复习。”  
小啾说：“我很讨厌你，你能不能滚。”  
鸫说：“但是我很喜欢你，我想呆在你身边。”  
小啾：“呆你瓦尔黑茨那边去，别来烦我。”  
鸫：“柯安塔今晚很忙。”  
小啾：“那特蕾莎。”  
鸫：“特蕾莎欺负我。”  
小啾把讲义关掉，破罐破摔：“那你想怎样？”  
鸫抱著弟弟，脸往上贴：“跟我一起睡觉好不好？”  
小啾身子僵硬半天，最终还是松懈下来，乖乖跟着鸫上床，拉起棉被到脖子，说：“说吧，什么事？”  
鸫侧身看着弟弟，转而言它：“你知道着床吗？”  
“女性怀孕的一个过程。”小啾摆过头怒骂，口水喷了一脸，“你是不是把哪个女孩的肚子搞大了？！”  
“我没有！我要上床都是跟柯安塔！怎么可能会跟女生搞起来！”鸫突然涨红脸，被子捂住脑袋大吼大叫，“我就问一下！你知道的话那就行了！因为接下来我要说的都差不多跟这个有关！”  
“你吼那么大声干嘛，我耳朵都震坏了！”  
鸫压低声音，仿佛隔墙有耳般畏畏缩缩地说：“纳米构造体研究有一个方向，就是融合者的交配和后代繁殖。现在他们想我跟特蕾莎……人体炼成。”  
“你说什么？！”小啾跳起来，“你答应吗？”  
“当然拒绝了！我怎么可能干这种事！”鸫让弟弟躺回去，“我就告诉你有这么回事，如果我以后离开涅特兰大，肯定是因为这个原因。”  
“那你怎么不现在走？有什么理由非得留在那里吗？”小啾嘲讽道，“闲得慌，还是为了柯安塔？作贱自己也得有个限度吧。”  
“我……”鸫叹了口气，转过身去背对弟弟，不再说什么。小啾见他半天不说话，有些后悔刚才话讲得太绝，但话已出口覆水难收，也不好再说些什么，转到另一边去，闭上眼睛酝酿睡意。  
突然，寂静中，鸫说：“柯安塔并不喜欢我。”  
小啾一惊，转回身去，发现鸫正对着自己，黑暗中双目发亮。  
鸫闭上眼睛，把弟弟揽入怀中，说：“我也不知道为什么要留在这里。”  
小啾斟酌半天，说：“我见过他的男朋友，就在宇宙的尽头，不是人类，他的头发像熊熊烈火，但看起来一点都不烫。鸫……跟他感情很好，他们接吻，进了房里，可能也做爱了。”  
“你偷看了？”  
“只是在很远的距离旁观。”小啾纠正道，“他长得跟柯安塔一模一样，但是柯安塔是人类。所以……他跟柯安塔不可能是同一个人。”  
“他们是同一个人。柯安塔不是人类。”鸫顿了顿，又说，“我跟这里的莫鸫也是同一个人，不过按照你的理解，我们是不同时间线上的莫鸫，或者说，他是过去的我。不过已经太久远了，我都记不清了。但是，柯安塔从来没有说过喜欢我，从来都没有。我留在这里，可能是因为跟他约好要照顾你，可能是为了柯安塔，也可能是想见见特蕾莎，我也记不清楚了。”  
小啾听了这话，心中有些触动，脊背却莫名毛骨悚然地冒出冷汗，无数的想法在脑海中翻腾，他大概能够明白到底发生了什么，却无论如何也不敢面对真相。  
他小心翼翼地问：“那你还记得，你是从哪条时间线来的吗？”  
鸫问答：“当然记得，每一条时间线我都记得清清楚楚。因为，这是唯一能够证明我存在的证据了。”

小啾醒来的时候，身边早已无人，但也没放在心上，洗个脸换件衣服，就跟同宿舍的塞缪尔和苏白一块去上课。课上到一半，终端来电，备注是神经病，小啾看了很久，就到旁边的塞缪尔都要起疑，才灰溜溜地从过道绕道后门走出去，到天台上接听，这次开启了三级隔音力场。  
一打开就听到鸫在贱兮兮地笑，小就顿时有挂断的冲动，但依然用不耐烦的口气问：“干什么？我在上课，没事不要打过来。”  
“别这样嘛。”鸫发出一些很让人头皮发麻的撒娇声，尽管小啾早就听惯，但出自不是原来的哥哥口中，还是非常怪异，“小啾是不是不爱我了，都不跟我说话，也逗不笑了。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“你今晚一定要好好看看星空。”  
“看来干什么，反正是虚拟天幕，假得不行。”  
“你一定要看！”鸫突然强硬起来，“这是我给你的礼物！”  
小啾内心一股无名火升腾，压低声音狠狠地骂道：“你他妈算什么，有什么资格说这种话？！”  
“我……”鸫的声音立刻虚弱下来，委屈而气若游丝，“对不起。”  
“再见。”小啾无情地挂断了电话，但没有立刻返回教室，而是盯着终端琢摩了一会，半晌后拨通莫测的终端。

特蕾莎觉得这两兄弟的感情真的很有问题，简直到了仇人的地步。鸫没说什么话，只是笑笑便把终端放下，转过身向墙，直接就脱下防菌服，躺进栓舱中，特蕾莎检查完毕后，把舱门盖上。鸫透过窗口朝她莞尔一笑，特蕾莎也只好扯扯嘴角苦笑，开启了黄金鸟正式升级的第一步。  
栓舱推入轨道，迅速下滑，半分钟之后进入黄金鸟中枢系统最底部。尽管黄金鸟中枢系统是达尔文太空港的网络控制中心，拥有最先进最全能的人工智能程序设计，但它的底部，没有任何网络、电波和电力，用罗伊的话来说，这里是整个太空港、或者说整个地球联邦最落后最荒凉的地方，这个地方，居然就在黄金鸟脚下，不愧是涅特兰大七大不可思议首位，而其中不可思议的制造者，居然是黄金鸟自身。据说在黄金鸟建设初期，黄金鸟自己就划定了这个极小的范围，不允许任何外物进入，包括光。但是，后来涅特兰大发现，纳米构造体能进入此处。换言之，融合者能够进入。目前能够成功进入并存活长久的只有一代融合者。  
现在，唯一的二代融合者正逐渐接近底部。鸫能够感觉得到心跳的加速，血液沸腾，还有后背脊椎连接的神经导管在微微震动，使得整个人都敏感起来，任何触碰都扩大到极致。鸫有种感觉，不是自己向中枢系统底部滑去，而是被吸过去。在强大的拉扯中，身体变形，细胞构建失控，纳米构造体连同意识一起分离出去，冲向深处。  
鸫一个踉跄摔在地上，发现自己趴在一片星空上，没等看清楚，星空就消失了，眼前只剩下一条笔直的白线，在黑暗中尤其突兀。他拉了拉白线，白线的另一端也友好地扯了扯，算是回应。于是，他抓着白线往上爬，爬了大概半个小时，总算看到光亮，他歇息会儿，再往上爬。不到几分钟，整个视界就彻底亮堂起来，举目远眺，上方是流动的水波，四周是清澈的水源。鸫对这个地方有些印象，但没作出太大反应，只是思索了半晌，继续往上爬。很快，他探出水面，甩了甩满头满身的水，趴在草丛上懒得动了。  
天空是所见过最蓝的天，给予最舒服的视觉感受；白云是像素堆积起来的，有时候会有一两个像素方块脱离队伍，自己分解成更小的颗粒，随处飘逸，柯安塔说过，这么设计是想给鸫一点新鲜感和刺激感，即使没法激发内心波动，能够传达一些魔幻的欢乐情绪也好。  
这里是柯安塔创造出来，给鸫疗伤的地方。  
水面上漂浮着踏板，连接着两岸。有一个人出现在岸边，他黑发披肩，白衣及膝，裸脚踩草，靠近一看，这人脸色苍白，神色麻木，目光溃散，好像只是站在这里，脑海却完全没有站立这个概念，也没有以外的意识。还有另一个人，站在踏板上，身上穿着相同的衣服，红发用一个精致的金镯梳成长辫，发尾艳丽带火，在空中微弱地跳动，但这火似乎没有伤害，只是散出温暖的热量。  
红发人伸出手，鼓励岸边的人也走上来，但那人只是呆呆地看着，眼神发直，一动不动，没有任何回应。于是，红发人走回来，轻轻地询问一句后，小心翼翼地牵上黑发人的手，揽着腰，温柔得像是在教刚学会走路的婴儿一样，又优雅得像是带着爱人的步伐起舞一般，跨出去往踏板的第一步。  
踏板晃了晃，重心就稳了，红发人低声在他耳边欣慰地笑了一下。接着是第二步，第三步。  
然后，那人就站在水中央再也不肯动了，红发人再怎么劝也不愿意多动一下。两人僵持着，谁也不先妥协，一时间气氛有些尴尬。红发人叹了口气，松开手，往回走去，走进那间雪白的城堡中再也没有出来，而黑发人无动于衷，只是直直望着远处的风景，直到双目发干发涩，流出眼泪。只有鸫知道，这个人太过沉迷眼前的风景，又过于懦弱而逃避现实，以至于只能这么呆滞地思考，完全不想多做些什么。但是即便是在麻木的人，还是会对周围环境有所察觉，至少，能够察觉到风景的变化。太阳在落山，天边出现红光，云色层层叠叠，绚烂地映出多彩的颜色。这个人的脸上终于有些松动，大声地喊了出来。  
“——！”他在喊另外一个人的名字，但鸫没有听清楚，不过在这个地方，即便听清楚了，也记不住他的名字。  
喊了很久，另外那个人还是没有出现。这时，天边红光放大，像素云朵被这红光罩入，瞬间就分解成细小的方块，四散逃窜。黑发人越来越慌张，喊声也开始变调，仔细一听，嗓子可能已经干涸发裂。然而，红发人还是没有出现。  
他终于动起来，往后跑起，结果一脚踩入水中，人沉了下去，咕噜咕噜好不容易浮起来，浑身湿漉漉地爬上岸边，结果还没有站稳，脚底又打滑，摔趴在草地上，满脸都是泥泞。  
“——！”他又喊了一次，重新爬起来，连滚带爬地跌入城堡中，追在他身后的是通红的天火。  
他满屋疯跑，却哪里都没有找到一直陪在身边的人，此时他才察觉到什么，终于嚎啕大哭起来。  
红光包围了整个城堡，仿佛火海吞噬冰山，城堡像像素云朵一样一点点解离，就跟雪崩一样倒塌。他坐在中央，无能为力。  
“——”他微弱地喊了一声。  
但是没有人回应。  
城堡崩塌，淹没了他。  
在废墟中，他醒了过来，脑震荡中昏昏沉沉，用尽全身力气抬起手，却看到掌上有一层人皮，显然是因为爆炸带来过大的冲击和热量而脱落，沾在了一直相连的另一个手掌上。他尖叫起来。  
突然，红发人冲出来抱起了他，火红的长发像翅膀一样散开，笼罩了两人，他们一同坠入水中，又从另外一片水域上钻出来。还没喘口气，红发人就突然倒下，原本生机勃勃的火发迅速黯淡，人也晕厥过去，像一支奄奄一息的的玫瑰。黑发人将他背起，艰难地抬脚奔跑。没跑出去多久，就被红光拦截，红光将他们锁在包围圈中，进退两难。  
黑发人头晕目眩，但双目涌出的强烈情绪只有怒意。终于，他解封纳米构造体的冬眠，手中喷射出一发威力无比的电磁炮，刹那间，原本的草地溪流城堡、蓝天白云平原全都一并消失，变成一片光滑平整的地面，这块地不算大，能够在视野内看到边缘，四面边缘围起来正是一个完美的正方形。上空是无限的星带，远远近近地漂浮着无数超正方体，它们以完美的直线像某个方向而去，撞向另一个超正方体之后就立刻动能动量转移，让下一个比原本的体积要小的超正方体速度更快，只要等的时间够长，就肯定会出现达到光速的超正方体。  
“这里是宇宙的尽头。”一把声音从后头出现，居然是一个自由民，这是他见过的、除了爱人以外的自由民。这个自由民以能量的形式出现，浮在半空中，一条声波在能量团中抖动，发出好听的男音，“你都在这里赖了那么久还不知道吗？”  
他放下爱人，亲吻对方已经失去颜色的嘴角，然后从手放在胸口，将全身的纳米构造体凝聚于此，缓缓抽出一把刺枪。  
“等一下，我不是你的敌人。”能量跳跃起来，“他晕过去是因为自由民长老团有分歧，剥夺了他的资格。”  
黑发人把枪插在地上，紧紧抱着爱人，说：“告诉那帮老不死的，如果他有任何闪失，我就毁了这个地方，你们再也别想回归了。”  
这时，不远处的地上出现了一个像素方块，方块从八边形伸展为二十面体，然后以一定的频率震动，发出一把类似于电脑合成的、雌雄莫辨的声音，显然这个新出现的自由民对人类狭窄的音波传声还学习得不够深入。二十面体说：“这不是正当谈判。”  
“我管你们！”黑发人类咬牙切齿，“原本做了那么多就是为了他们两个，现在他们都回不来，你还觉得我会乖乖呆着？放屁！”  
二十面体说：“他们都还在。”  
“对！存在于无数平行宇宙中，存在于宇宙尽头中，但是永远都不可能延续下去！”人类拿起枪，朝远方最大的超正方体，扣下扳机。  
画面一闪，鸫跌落在地上，等恢复视觉的时候发现自己正坐在沙发上，身后是有人切瓜的声音，回头一看，是柯安塔在做饭。注意到目光，柯安塔停下手中的活，回头问怎么了，此时的他还没有染发，长发高高地扎成一束，用金镯扣住，在阳光底下特别耀眼。没等鸫说些什么，他就解下围裙走过来，坐到边上，轻轻地抚摸他的手心和额头，试探有没有发热发烧，随后又轻轻印下一吻，说，饭要做好了，赶紧把拖鞋穿上，不要着凉。说完他就起身返回厨房，鸫弯下腰踢了两脚，套上拖鞋，跟着抬起身子走过去。  
然而，面前的景象又变了，柯安塔不知所终，放着已经做好饭菜的饭厅也不见了，取而代之的是star bang的客厅。  
客厅灯光暧昧不清，唯一能看清楚的是一张椅子上趴着个人，这个人有些瘦小，穿着白色睡衣，腹中插着一把刀，血水顺着裤腿流到地上，形成一个巨大的血洼。  
鸫尖叫起来。  
再次醒过来的时候，四周的环境不再是记忆中的景象，而是真实存在的、黄金鸟中枢神经系统底部。脚下堆积了大量尸体，尸体都长着同一张脸，正是莫鸫的脸。空中杂乱无章地漂浮着大量冗余，有些已经拼接成一个小整体，但没能跟主干连上，只能在神经中枢的边缘打转，仅有兆亿分之一的概率能够恰好碰上连接点，成为主干的一部分。鸫踮起脚尖，试了几次都够不着那块大冗余，正思考时，脚下有了动静，那些早就被黄金鸟消耗殆尽的克隆体苏醒过来，张开双臂相互扶持，从下到上组成整整齐齐的人梯，将鸫准确地送到高处。  
还有好多呀。看来要干很久咯。之前我做的时候都没有那么多的，是不是有人在偷懒啊。什么呀，前几天固有磁暴，我忙着巩固，哪有时间管这些。为什么这里的接口颠倒了，哪个傻逼干的屁事。这条神经是被你们啃过吧……声音直接在脑海中响起，各种各样的内容，各种各样的情绪，飘荡在神经中枢里，也一次次撞击了鸫的内心，好像有什么揪住了喉咙，捏住了心脏，让他焦躁不已。终于他承受不住，大吼出来，都闭嘴，别再说话了！话音刚落，全场鸦雀无声，所有人都呆呆仰视着鸫，仿佛是他们的神明。  
离鸫最近的克隆体轻轻动了动手指，饱含歉意地说道，对不起，哥哥。  
鸫内心最深处的防线终于绷断，嚎啕大哭起来，人梯霎时间崩塌，他沉到了最底下，所有人的克隆体都围上来，静静拥抱着，倚靠着，默默地承受鸫一次又一次的忏悔。

栓舱冲出水面，营养液激起一片浪潮，空气中的冗余泛起涟漪。特蕾莎将双腿的结晶防御开到最大，站入水中，将栓舱拉上岸，放到拉板上，推出中枢神经反应炉，进入防护隔离室，才打开栓舱。鸫躺在栓舱中双眼紧闭，眉毛皱缩，面目痛苦。在旁观者看来，栓舱滑入轨道，进入中枢底部，再准确地飞向出口，冲出营养液池，也只是一瞬间的事，但是，黄金鸟神经中枢确实顺利激活，并开始自行升级了。里面发生了什么，大概只有莫鸫一人知道。  
特蕾莎轻轻碰碰鸫的肩膀，鸫张开嘴呓语般喊了一声，才艰难地张开眼睛，看到是熟悉的人，松口气，撑起身子，结果被尚未解除连接的脊背神经束拉了回去，疼得叫出了声，这声音跟他刚下水的时候完全不一样，已经非常喑哑。特蕾莎问是否需要帮忙，鸫摇摇头，委婉地拒绝，然后喘了口气，鼓足劲，把手伸到身下，摸索一番，将神经束拔了出来。拔出来的时候，鸫以为自己把脊椎骨抽了出来，反射条件地感觉到不存在的痛感，差点晕过去。但其实，他早就调动纳米构造体，抑制痛感神经，原本就不应该感觉到痛感，只不过这样强行拔离神经束，带来身体上抽丝拨茧的快感，很容易形成错觉，误以为是失血过多之后痛觉丧失情况下受到了伤害，而启动反应机制。  
拔掉神经束之后，鸫就彻底虚脱了。特蕾莎把他抱出栓舱，放到消毒床上清洗，擦净之后，协助穿上防护服，又抱到轮椅上，推着出了门。在此之前，一直是鸫推着特蕾莎的轮椅，现在却是调过来。鸫昏昏沉沉，睁开眼睛，还没看清事物又闭上，浑身感觉不舒服，头重脚轻。等稍微清醒过来的时候，人已经躺在床上，身旁坐着的居然是罗伊，说他有些发热，休息一下就行了，转头就拿起特蕾莎手里的冰袋，啪一声拍到鸫脑门上。鸫哀嚎一声，缩进被窝里不出来了。  
罗伊坏笑着嘿嘿，对特蕾莎吩咐今天陪着鸫，别让他突然搞事，按时喂饭。说完他就假装走开几步，待鸫松懈下来，立马反身扑上来，掀开被子，抓住里头的乖儿子就是一顿猛亲，边亲边夸真不愧是我的好儿子，干得太漂亮了，让爸爸再亲一个，今晚你想吃什么都行，要不要吃柯安塔，你爸爸我现在就把他绑回来，工具都帮你准备好……这话越讲越出格，鸫听得满脸通红，恼羞成怒把罗伊踢下床，钻进被窝真的不再出来了。罗伊再嘱咐一次特蕾莎记得按时喂饭，就欢快地奔出门。  
结果，鸫就这么睡了一个下午，直到特蕾莎把他叫醒。醒来后，身体依旧无力，也没有食欲，无论特蕾莎怎么喂，都不肯多吃一口。于是，两人只好干坐着半天，落了个不欢而散。特蕾莎一走，鸫就跳出被窝，一边给柯安塔发信息，一边迅速穿上衣服，结果衣服一穿上，布料摩擦到后腰的神经束接口，就带来阵阵刺痛般的快感，刺激得他只得小心翼翼把衣服脱了，换上平时训练用的作战服，抽了真空，修到紧身，就蹦蹦跳跳跑去地下停车场，等待柯安塔的到来。  
柯安塔来的时候，鸫躲在墙角玩游戏，一看见车来就跑上前，直接从开启的车窗钻了进去，连开门都省了。  
“小心一点，撞到头了怎么办？”柯安塔掉过头，只见鸫在后座不停地翻滚，把玩靠枕，还试图把这个做得跟雪糕一模一样的抱枕咬上一口，尝尝是不是最爱的巧克力味，“实验成功就这么兴奋吗？”  
鸫笑嘻嘻：“对呀，罗伊答应我只要黄金鸟升级成功，就不做着床计划。”  
柯安塔发动汽车，揶揄道：“不知道罗伊讲的话可不可信呢，上次他说请亚连吃饭，结果就是随便点了个清汤面，连肉都没有，里头的鸡蛋还是我帮忙打上去的，太惨了。”  
“我不管，我就是不干。”车开入虚拟天桥，正式启动自动驾驶，鸫解开安全带，从后座爬到副驾驶，灵活地将身体弯成一道柔软的弧线，“对啦，今天罗伊还说我要吃什么都给我找来。”  
柯安塔笑着说：“你想吃什么？”  
鸫压低声音说：“我想吃你。”  
柯安塔噗呲一声，笑着说：“别乱吃东西，先让我看看你的脊椎。”  
鸫莫名其妙地嘀咕：“吃你怎么算乱吃东西，我吃相那么差吗？”  
车开出一段距离之后，停在了公园，柯安塔特地选了个偏僻的角落，把安全系统开到最高，还开了隔音。鸫解开安全带，放倒椅背，一边往后座爬，一边甩甩手腕，手指伸入高领中摸索一番，像剥皮一样把紧身作战服脱了下来，从柯安塔的视角来看，只看到一道雪白的身躯花瓣一样散开，里头钻出个光溜溜的人儿来。鸫没有把衣服全脱光，还挂在腰间，只露出后背，手指在脊椎上下比划，解释哪个哪个跟哪个地方动过手术，说着的时候，还能感觉到一丝刺痛，手指不自觉地顿了顿，这细微的动作自然逃不过柯安塔的眼睛，立马就抓住鸫的手臂，示意他趴到自己大腿上。放倒椅背的后座像个沙发，鸫趴在柯安塔腿上还不觉得逼仄，双手勾着扶手又开始玩起抱枕来，双腿来回挥动，在给哼曲打节拍。柯安塔打开车灯，认真查看脊椎上的手术痕迹，被乱晃的腿打断思绪，恼得下手就是一掌拍股，惊起鸫一个激灵，差点没咬到舌头。  
柯安塔的手指在脊椎的凹槽上轻轻抚动，指腹摩擦着细腻的皮肤，透过皮肤感知脊椎的触感，仿佛已经穿透了肉体，触碰到内在的灵体，抚摸了很长一段时间，他才说：“脊椎替换成纳米构造体结晶体，切断了所有神经，换上了拟态辅助神经。现在还感觉得到疼痛吗？”  
鸫说：“我平时会把痛感去除，但如果不注意，痛感就会回来，一般来说是刺痛，出现几次难以忍受的疼痛，是整条脊椎从头到尾的痛，根本没法动。”  
柯安塔听了又说：“现在能恢复痛感吗？”鸫有些迟疑，但仍然愿意一试。柯安塔拿来一条热毛巾，示意他如果忍不下去可以咬着，鸫觉得没有这个必要，但仍然收下这份好意。  
无论是痛觉、酸麻、还是平时的触感，都是靠神经传达到大脑，经过处理得到思维上的反应，再控制肢体进行下一步的动作。干扰感觉基本上只有两个办法，一个是在神经通路上截断，另一个是直接扰乱大脑的神经接收。鸫这种属于两种方法同时进行，以达到最完备的效果，来对抗神经束连接时带来的翻天覆地的痛楚。  
痛感恢复的瞬间，鸫没有感觉到什么异样。为了保证确实没有多余的感觉，他还等了一会儿，才支起身子说没有问题，结果这身子一动，再躺下来的时候就感觉到丝丝刺痛像毛发一样伸入后背的毛孔，往更深处插入。  
鸫试探性地问：“柯安塔？”  
柯安塔把手放到鸫的后颈处，轻轻抚慰，说：“别动，我帮你修复神经。”说罢，手收回来，沿着脊椎慢慢往下游走，在手术口的上端停下。垂在胸前的栗色长发随着意识卷动，发尾发红发亮，犹如风雪中的火把，黑夜中的萤火，尾部尖端的那一点红光在皮肤上试探，寻找最好下手的部位，单刀刺入，准确伸到神经丛内部，连通第一批神经末梢。他这么做的时候，全部注意力都集中在手术上，没有察觉到鸫的变化，直到手术结束，头发完全恢复栗色，才开始感觉到寒冷，反应过来给鸫披上毛毯。拢着这人肩膀的同时，还摸到了湿漉漉的后颈和额发，同样湿漉漉的，还有他那漆黑灵动的双眼。此时，他才明白，刚才手术的时候，听到的细碎的声音，正是鸫缠绵的呻吟和情欲的低语，他在无意识地索求和有意识的求饶，在欲望中挣扎沉沦。  
“柯安塔。”鸫的声音有些沙哑，脸颊因为兴奋和低烧微微发红，湿发蜷曲凌乱紧贴额头两鬓，迷离的黑眼珠映着对方的脸庞。紧身服早就已经踢掉，毛毯也在随着动作往下滑，他的皮肤温热细腻，在车灯打下的阴影中勾勒出健美的腰线、完美的臀部和修长的双腿。两人的位置上下颠倒，双手还撑在柯安塔两侧，处于高位的视角显现出他少有的压迫感和主动性，两个人对视了很久，久到很多话，都已经无声地通过眼神讲过千百次，才再用声带颤抖地恳求，“柯安塔，你抱抱我好不好？”  
柯安塔没有再犹豫，把人抱住，翻过身，强硬又温柔地吻下去。  
平日里的莫鸫就与很多正在步入成年的年轻人一样，无论行为还是思维都带着幼稚和成熟之间的矛盾。在床上又表现得像个单线思维的青年，尽管身体已经濒临负荷，也要不留余力的索取，直到身体强制昏迷才罢休。等到真正进入深眠，才表现出原本的面目，露出脆弱的喉颈，无论在上面留下什么痕迹，都没法令他苏醒。两人在车里缠绵了很久才停下，柯安塔把人送回自己家，恰好今晚亚连加班，家里只有他们两人，能够大摇大摆地把人抱回房中，在床上再磨蹭一会儿，才进了浴室，认认真真洗个时间很长的热水澡。洗完之后，鸫又恢复精力，在柯安塔房内瞎折腾，到处参观了很多收藏物，就兴致勃勃地从衣橱里翻出喜欢的款式往身上套，展示衣摆底下紧致有力的大腿，柯安塔倒是在一旁看着，随便给他玩，玩够了，才问饿不饿，想吃些什么。鸫这才才猛然感觉到饥饿，想起今晚基本上没怎么吃饭，赶紧狮子大开口点了一堆吃的，坐在餐桌旁兴奋地等着美食出炉。  
这顿饭一直吃到深夜，鸫慵懒地在沙发上打个滚，然后把亚连心血来潮泡的果酒全部饮尽。然后他又跑去柯安塔卧室，换了件超薄的睡衣，但也同样只穿上衣，依旧露出两条养眼的大长腿，顶多套上内裤，就跟着柯安塔兴致勃勃地走进琴房，打开钢琴，一起四手联弹。  
很久很久之前，远在他们刚认识的时候，就曾经这么一起静静地弹过钢琴。那个时候整个宇宙的尽头像废墟一样，到处都是超正方体的残垣断壁，钢琴的黑白键都解散开来，穿梭于每一块超正方体像素中，他们为了完成一首最简单的钢琴曲，费了好大的劲才从椅子腿下找出最后一块黑白键，按了下去，等了足足半个小时，才听到琴弦敲出最后一个音符，还因为空间扭曲的问题，音准是偏的。现在这部钢琴要比之前的好上几百倍，起码弹起来顺手多了。鸫今晚格外兴奋开心，弹着弹着就放飞自我，开始唱起来，唱的居然还是一首温柔缠绵的情歌。柯安塔曾经说过鸫的声线和唱法很适合唱抒情的歌，结果鸫就硬生生把这理解成情歌，只往这方向练，直接导致小啾有一段时间听情歌会反射性捂耳朵作呕吐状，这是后话。  
这首情歌最后一段有两重唱，柯安塔跟着节拍，轻松接上调，两人一起唱起来，最后由他平稳的颤音和一段减缓的琶音结束，如同在音乐厅表演的气氛迎来落幕，两人相识一笑，居然还真的听到了观众的掌声。  
亚连•卡洛斯靠在门上鼓掌，拍完了说：“我加个班回来居然听到歌声，原来是你们在调情，现在的年轻人真有情趣。”  
鸫回过身子来，完全忘记自己没穿裤子，友好地说：“卡洛斯先生也不老啊。”  
亚连摆摆手说：“没有人陪我情趣。”  
“会有的。”鸫这才想起亚连早已离婚，连忙说，“肯定会是个可爱的人。”  
“肯定的，起码要跟你一样活泼，要比柯安塔省心。”亚连抬腿要走，不再打扰小情侣，走前补充一句，“把衣服穿好，这里的暖气不太稳定，上次已经报修过没修好，也懒得管了。”  
亚连走后，钢琴房内传来鸫羞耻的呼喊。  
“听说你把果酒都喝完了？”亚连在睡前突然想起这件事，特地敲了门来找鸫，这时秀恩爱的小情侣正一齐钻在被窝里看电影，亚连一来就把灯光亮度调回来，两人虽然低低细语讲着什么没羞没臊的话，但都没有对亚连突如其来的打扰表现出厌烦，反而表现出当今年轻人难得一见的耐心和包容，可能是考虑到在离婚男士面前秀恩爱本来就不厚道，就对其更为友善关爱。  
鸫点头，说：“柯安塔给我喝的，他说你也喝不完。”  
亚连并没有对不问自取生气，而是惊讶于他们一口气两箱的酒量：“你觉得怎样？”  
鸫想了想，说：“度数不高，很甜，口感有一点瑟。不过我挺喜欢的。”  
亚连点头说好，打算下次改一下配方，但腿刚抬起，又折回来补充道：“这里隔音还行，你们放松一点就行。”  
柯安塔终于憋不住，无奈道：“不用了我们今晚会乖乖睡觉的。”  
亚连恍然大悟：“哦！已经完事了！那行，你们继续哈！”  
柯安塔赶紧发了条信息警告亚连晚上别找借口来帮忙盖被子，不然绝对飞起一脚。亚连委屈道怎么就养了个白眼狼，果然还是莫测幸运，当年领养双胞胎兄弟怕不是他这辈子最明智的选择。这话一发出去，远隔数百公里外，在空间站的贵客厅与客户洽谈的莫测突然感觉恶寒，用尽一切力量才控制住打喷嚏的冲动。

由于黄金鸟升级需要占用大量的能源，又必须民众回避，停止使用黄金鸟的直接终端系统，聪明又省麻烦的纳米构造体研究部部长罗伊•埃舍尔提出一个前无古人后无来者的提议，就是将太空港的日夜情景模拟将夜晚拉长到48小时，关闭大量商业街、行政楼和办公大厦，除了医院、学校及紧急避难等地方保留基本能源，其他地方统统拉闸关门，人的话该休假的休假，该睡觉的睡觉，最好统统睡到安眠舱，好控制睡眠时间，一觉醒来黄金鸟就更新了，太空港就变了样，岂不美哉；若是更新失败出了岔子，死在睡梦中也是极好的。最后那句话罗伊当然是只敢在心里讲讲，台面上只会摆上逻辑严密缜密条理的方案，让高层的大部分人同意黄金鸟升级计划的通过。这些事早在鸫同意接受计划之前就准备好了。现在，鸫已经彻底梳理了黄金鸟中枢系统内部的冗余，优化了网络结构，升级是迟早的事，也不再是鸫的分内工作，而是涅特兰大一干研究员的工作了。原本今晚亚连•卡洛斯加班就是为了黄金鸟升级，结果虽然看着不老，但他身心早已饱受折磨，熬了一宿终于受不了，非得回家补觉，一回来看到家里多出了个小媳妇，又惊又喜，足足睡了六个小时，养足精神，又出发去涅特兰大，临走前居然看到俩小情侣坐在阳台上等待黄金鸟升级的奇观，就建议他们去公园看，那里虽然不高，但好歹能够把整个第八区收入眼底的。于是，在亚连出门之后，精力旺盛的两个年轻人随便吃了点早餐，收拾一下，也跟着出门前往公园了。  
顶端公园就是昨晚两人嬉戏的地方，这里属于紧急避难区，路灯还是亮着的，有些早起没事干的人也来到这里赏景，但人毕竟不多，零零星星，没什么生气。瞭望台确如亚连所说，能够俯瞰整个第八区，但在升级开始之前，整个第八区一片黑暗，如同死城，鸫开玩笑说，现在太空港这么黑，怕不是路过的海盗都惊呆了，以为这里发生了什么生化事件什么丧尸围城，一开通讯还能收到消息，以为被硅基文明攻占，吓得逃之夭夭，顺利躲过一场劫难，瞒天过海。他们在瞭望台上转了一圈，本想找个角落粘粘糊糊，却被几对情侣投来嫌弃的目光，赶紧溜走。一开始还以为是谢绝同性恋，但发现其中还有两对同性情侣之后，才反应过来并不是想的那样，藏起来一偷听，原来是柯安塔长得太出众，吸引大量目光，各个另一半开始争风吃醋。鸫好笑极了，心想自己还没有吃醋怎么这些人就沉不住气了，然后装作吃醋的模样气恼地捏柯安塔的脸，说他怎么长得那么好看，简直是红颜祸水祸国殃民，如果啥时候因为这张脸要跟全世界作对的话，他莫鸫绝对第一个抱着他冲进星门跃迁逃遁。柯安塔也捏回去，说这个人假装吃醋怎么会那么可爱，啥时候因为太过可爱而绑架了，他柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨绝对率先抱着一箩筐C4上去跟他们同归于尽，反正他俩肯定能够安然无恙地从爆炸废墟中爬出来。鸫听了忍不住哈哈大笑，举起手大喊安拉胡阿克巴，追上去跟柯安塔同归于尽，两人互相打闹着从草丛里跌出来，又追逐着朝喷水池方向去，原地的一众情侣面面相觑。  
鸫追到喷水池就如同发现了新的宝藏，总算停了下来，跃上半空一个托马斯回旋，落到喷水池中央的塔顶上。因为只留下基本能源，喷水池暂时关闭，连里面的水都退去回收，里头空空如也，但没能打击鸫兴奋地热情。  
“欢迎来到宇宙的尽头！”他张开双手，“这里是宇宙的真理所在，是自由民的失落遗址，是时间线的汇集点，是一切开始的终结。全知和全能穿梭于时间和空间，追逐于真实和虚假，它们传颂着自由民之歌，带领自由民走向无数可能性。”  
柯安塔接着说：“最强之矛破除艰险，最强之盾抵御强敌，自由民见证了一个又一个宇宙的开始与终结，最终，她也失落在未知的节点中。”  
鸫一挥手，一些由纳米构造体产出的水汽蓬勃而出，在空中凝聚成一颗颗圆滚滚的水珠，他一边操控水珠，一边说：“失落的文明千千万万，她们的历史从未消失。真理仍在传颂，歌谣仍在奏响。”  
突然他哎呀一声，水珠一下子失去控制，跌到池中激起一层水雾。鸫恍然大悟，说：“歌唱真理，这不就是你的名字嘛！”  
柯安塔莞尔一笑：“对呀。”  
“柯安塔，瓦尔黑茨，歌唱，真理。你到这里来的时候怎么想到取这个名字的？”  
“这不是我取的，是某个你不喜欢的长老起的。”  
鸫回忆一番，问：“是那个特别讨厌的二十面体吗？”  
柯安塔哈哈大笑：“对，就是他。”  
鸫说：“他不是很讨厌你吗？”  
柯安塔说：“自由民没有讨厌这种感情，他只是跟我的脑电波对不上而已。这个名字是他钻研了很久人类文明史才得出来的，看在他那么努力的份上，就勉为其难的用了吧。他也算是个天才，研究了那么久，都还没融入人类文明，一直被排挤在外。”  
鸫皱着眉头想了很久，还是不太理解自由民的关系，就放弃了思考，从塔顶上跳下来，一把抱住柯安塔说：“我不管，反正我爱你。”  
柯安塔也抱回去，说：“我也爱你。”  
黄金鸟升级即将开始，两人走回瞭望台，此时那里已经聚集了不少人，他们找了个位置坐下，静静地等待。鸫依偎在柯安塔肩膀上，嗅着栗色发尾的味道，趁人不注意偷偷舔了一口，吓得柯安塔往旁边一缩，抓住头发甩到另外一头。  
柯安塔瞪眼：“你这块小饼干！”  
鸫耸着鼻子：“我喜欢你红发嘛！”  
此时人群发出惊呼，第八区的街道出现一瞬间的灯光，然后照明开始恢复。就在这欢呼声中，柯安塔抓着鸫的双臂，强硬地吻了下去，但也只是仅仅停留不到三秒，就松开来，把人揽在怀中。鸫愣了好一会儿才反应过来，脸后知后觉地变得通红。突然，头顶的路灯亮了，强烈的灯光刺得睁不开眼，鸫眯了一下才适应灯光，发现柯安塔消失不见了。  
不单单是柯安塔不见了，周围的所有人也不见了，景致全部改变，视界焕然一新。脚下的草丛板砖化为像素格，树木路灯化为道道光纤，第八区变为流淌的信息海洋，天空变为结晶体的薄膜。这是升级的第一波视界改变。第二波涌来的时候，鸫再没错过，他紧紧盯着第三区黄金鸟中枢系统的方向，直到那里出现了一点十字闪光。十字闪光出现了不足一毫秒，人类的视觉无法知觉，但纳米构造体能够敏锐捕抓到，闪光消失的一瞬间，在同样的地方露出一个巨大的光环，包围了整个第三区，第三区从一个像素点变回实体，光环扩大，高速笼罩整个太空港，所到之处均恢复成原来的模样，但鸫知道，世界已经完全不一样了。  
太空港出现了许许多多的拟态生物。这些拟态生物是模拟纳米构造体制造出来的，由大数据而生，聚集在每一个网络节点上，就跟酒吧里看到的由拟态作中枢人工智能的酒保机器人一样，他们都是由黄金鸟控制的拟态生物，现在这些原本就存在的拟态生物解放开来，不再强制捆绑于黄金鸟，而是作为一个不受拘束的个体，灵活机敏地服务于人类，随机应变地奉献给社会。而新生的拟态也不再拘泥于网络节点，而是沿着信息网随处而去，帮助黄金鸟收集、整理信息，清除冗余，重构网络。鸫知道，人类要看到这些拟态生物，可能得通过拟态模拟器，或者改造眼球，但他能够直接看到拟态。这些拟态如同小鸟，叽叽喳喳地聚集在脚下，好奇地看着这个在虚拟世界中唯一的一个纳米构造体结晶体，有一些长得大些的，跑到树上，认真严苛地记录每一条树枝、每一片树叶的生长状态，以此来确定树木的年龄和修剪方式。还有些极小的跟飞蛾一般，飞旋于路灯周围，打算贡献给路灯的电压稳定，结果发现根本没有这个需要，就飞走了一大半，剩下的兢兢业业收集热量，传输到饮水机，饮水机上坐着一只青蛙，一张嘴吃掉热量，转移到水中加热。  
一个人从背后抱上来，鸫没有回头也知道这是谁，这熟悉的热量和美丽的红发，也只有在这个世界能够看到了。  
“欢迎来到拟态新时代。”柯安塔说，他的红发飞散开来，如同熊熊烈火，“这是你创造的世界哦，鸫。”  
鸫一回头，就回到原本的视界，柯安塔还是栗色平淡、毫无特色的头发，但眼中的笑意却无比温柔，一瞬间他沉醉于这份柔情之中，迷茫地倒了下去。  
柯安塔把人扶住，走进阴影中，刚才那只记录树木状态的松鼠跳下来，落到鸫肩膀上，柯安塔给一手拍掉。松鼠落地转了一圈，变回一个二十面体，闪出一行字：“时间不多了，你应该加紧推动。”  
柯安塔双眸发红，使用自由民交流才用的方式讲道：“你在这个时候趁虚而入，就算鸫醒不过来打你，埃舍尔也不会放过你。”  
二十面体贴近来：“你不是唯一一个出征的自由民，别陷得太深。”  
“这话说得真难听。”一个人伸手抓住二十面体，居然用人类的声带说，“莫鸫是我的朋友，莫鸠也是，过去，现在，未来，都是。你又算什么呢？鸫特别讨厌的二十面体？”说完他哈哈大笑，直接捏灭了二十面体。  
“他逃了。”柯安塔说。  
“网开一面吧，别给埃舍尔通风报信。”他做了个噤声的手势，作为一个自由民能如此人类化，已经是非常难得了。  
“埃舍尔应该知道，尽管他还没醒来。”柯安塔耸耸肩。  
跟在人类化自由民背后的另一个人发声，用的是自由民的交流方式：“必须先叫醒埃舍尔。”  
柯安塔点头：“他是我们重要的伙伴。”  
太空港的另一头，小啾躺在窗边看着天空的变化，视野从上到下，地面如同一道美丽的银河，在海中流淌，房区如同一块块砖头一样散开、重组，从原来的形状变成另一种更为可观的形状，就像有什么无形的上帝之手，任其揉捏，无数光华在建筑中流动，像是二维的发光鱼在深海中游动，它们有的停下来，相互触碰交流，有的碰撞在一起，散成一个个像素被其他小鱼吃掉，有的似乎不喜欢自己的模样，从一条鱼变成一条海蛇再变成贝壳，吐出一个个珍珠般的气泡，最后变成珊瑚海草，插在缝隙中不愿意动了。窗台上已经有拟态想进来，有发光的二维小鱼在一张一合吐泡泡，有像素块聚合成的立体小鸟用尖嘴敲窗户，小啾掀开毯子，发现身下也有什么奇奇怪怪的东西在涌动，仔细一看居然是发芽的种子。他打开窗让这些拟态都进屋，拟态一旦进入了小啾的电子领域，就全部化为一颗颗悬空的魔方，显示一排排拟态的详细介绍和使用方法。小啾看了一圈，总结一下就是拟态由地球联邦最强的人工智能黄金鸟孕育，在网络中枢诞生，生活在大数据的流动中，作为子人工智能服务于人类；达尔文太空港作为第一个启动拟态的试用点，在莫氏和涅特兰大的推动下，顺利升级黄金鸟中枢系统，创造出适合拟态生存的、现实与虚拟相融合的环境。  
小啾钻进被窝，让小鸟和游鱼们也钻进来，照亮被窝，看着就像是躲在里头干什么坏事一样，这让他想起小时候就是这么跟鸫钻在被窝里，熬夜看电影看小说，有时被莫测掀翻被窝抓奸在床，教训一顿，可下次还会这么干。拟态还处于测试阶段，小鸟游鱼有时会变成魔方，有时像素化，有的时候突然静止，或者变成另一种动物形态，这些变化都让小啾看不够，就这么趴着，还小心翼翼地伸手去摸，但手却还无阻力地穿过去，什么也没有触碰到。  
拟态们静止的时间有些久，小啾等得久了，就掀开被子上厕所，结果一钻出来，就看到床头柜上多了个二十面体。他记得这不是原本就有的，一时以为是新的拟态，就伸手抓了抓，却发现能够直接拿起来，吓得差点摔到地上。这二十面体也是反应快，直接升到空中，既不掉地上，也不会轻易让小啾抓到。  
二十面体用生硬的电子音说：“莫鸠，这个时间节点的你太过落后野蛮了。”  
小啾眉头一跳，操起收在床头柜缝隙处的电击棒，警告地说：“你是谁？”  
二十面体说：“我是自由民。”  
小啾说：“你认识我？”  
二十面体说：“在未来，我跟你的关系将会更近，用人类的理解来说，大约是同伴、搭档、情侣……”  
小啾一棒把二十面体打散，并且破口大骂：“放你娘的狗屁！”  
与此同时，苏白打开门，恰好看到小啾把二十面体打成碎片，心想这家伙躲到这里来就算了，乖乖缩在角落就万事大吉，居然还惹到莫鸠，简直是自作自受，这下好了唯二的两个与自由民有关系的人类都嫌弃他，这也算是巨大的成就了。  
“什么事吗？”小啾收起电击棒，问道。  
“你能看到拟态？还把那家伙打散了？”苏白忍俊不禁。  
小啾点头：“应该没什么问题吧。”  
苏白连忙竖起大拇指：“没有问题，没有问题！拟态还在测试阶段，人工排除一些运行异常的冗余也是可以的。”  
“那就行。”小啾走进厕所，并叫苏白走时带上门。  
苏白回到自己的房间，开了隔音力场，笑得不能自己。  
鸫是被一只拟态小鸟叫醒的，小鸟的尖嘴一下下敲着车窗，见到鸫醒来，还摆了摆头，哇地叫了一声，飞走了。  
天已经亮了，耳边全是人声和鸟叫。  
鸫从车里出来，周遭一转，远远看到柯安塔拿着热奶回来，鸫欢喜地迎上去，乖乖地吃了个满足的早餐。柯安塔摸摸他额头，确认没再烧才放心下来，但还是逼着鸫喝了一大杯热水。接着把人推到园区更衣室，拿毛巾擦了擦脸，换上套新衣服。原来，莫氏集团为庆祝拟态时代到来，专门定制了一百件拟态制服，在今早的拟态发表会上派送，天还没有亮，柯安塔就已经来到莫氏大楼，跟涅特兰大一干相关研究员出席发表会，代表涅特兰大信息技术部上台作了短暂的总结演讲（亚连说自己老了非要把养子踹上台），完了直接顺了套拟态制服回来。  
拟态制服以拟态为纳米材料，穿着柔软舒适，冬暖夏凉，颜色、大小、款式能够根据自己的喜好更改，鸫穿上之后调了会长短松紧，就在连接的拟态标签上选了半小时的款式，最后选了个跟柯安塔一模一样的、只是颜色稍浅的款式，美其名曰情侣装。只是这套西装款式穿在鸫身上有些单薄，被柯安塔打量半晌，坚持下最终改回平时最常穿的休闲款式。车开成自动模式，直接上了模拟天桥，柯安塔就在车里给鸫梳头发，扎了个非常精神的马尾辫，还在两侧编了两条精巧的小麻花辫，鸫在镜子里看了自己半天，欢喜得在柯安塔脸上就是吧唧一口。  
到了涅特兰大，到处是一片迎接拟态时代的欢喜气息，两人在大厅道别，但仍然开着拟态传声聊天。  
鸫走到融合者训练中心的时候，里面已经有四个融合者，火鸦一见鸫就扑上来，问他跟柯安塔是怎么做爱的。鸫一懵，连带拟态传声里的柯安塔也闭了嘴。  
特蕾莎靠上来，打量一番，问鸫昨晚去哪了，鸫说跟柯安塔回他家了，特蕾莎哦了一声，又问他们有没有上床，鸫没觉得这是什么值得夸耀或者必须隐瞒的事，就很平静地点了点头。  
只见克莱尔倒吸一口气，并一拍手掌，大吼一声：“你们真的搞上了？！罗伊同意了？！”  
鸫皱眉头：“我想跟柯安塔做爱就做爱，凭什么得他同意？”  
火鸦又回到一开始的问题：“那你跟他是什么体位，你在上面对吧？”  
鸫哭笑不得：“你说什么？！”  
此时，拟态传声里面的柯安塔终于说话了，听起来是终于进了办公室，开了隔音力场才敢出声的：“体位这种事，算是私生活了，这么问会不会太不礼貌了。”  
特蕾莎赶紧说：“不不，我们只是好奇而已，毕竟融合者没有私生活。”  
柯安塔说：“你们是不是又开盘赌局了？这次赌了多少？”  
火鸦说：“一个月的额外零钱。”  
柯安塔噗呲一笑，喝了口水才说：“我不太清楚你们说的体位是指什么。如果只单单考虑插入的话，那确实是比较合理，但是就算是被插入的一方，也是能坐在插入一方身上的。所以说体位到底是指插入和被插入，还是姿势的上下，你们得分清楚。”  
克莱尔鼓掌：“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨什么都懂，真是名不虚传。”  
柯安塔当之无愧：“谢谢。”  
鸫面红耳赤：“你讲得那么详细干什么？还谢谢！我也谢谢你！别说了行不？！”  
火鸦仔细思考，发现这盘赌局没有想象中简单：“等一下，开盘的时候你们根本没讲清楚！就是在骗我吧！不管鸫是干还是被干，反正都能掰成他在下面对吧？欺负我不懂这些，诳我！操！”  
鸫被围在中间晕头转向：“所以你们到底赌了什么？为什么要说这些东西？！”  
没人回答他。火鸦气急败坏怒火中烧，居然变出个对纳米构造体EMP，破口大骂：“你们这些人渣，我一个月的零钱啊，我要跟你们同归于尽！！”  
与此同时，卡特罗姗姗来迟，鸫远远就朝他喊道：“别过来，他扔雷了！”  
话音未落，EMP爆炸，整个训练中心只剩下拟态传声中柯安塔放肆的笑声。


	4. 在反政府游行的街道旁逛街是最骚的

“你真的确定吗？”  
“是的。”  
“机会难得，放弃就太可惜了。”  
“我想过的。”  
“你还很年轻。”  
“就是太年轻了。”  
“以你的能力，完全胜任拟态计划。说实在的，我想知道理由，你今天必须给我一个正当的回复。”  
“我只是单纯的不想去做，留在信息部挺好的。而且，考虑到着床计划，我的回避比较有利。”  
“如果真的是因为着床计划，那我早就跟鸫作思想工作，而不是你。而且，调离达尔文对计划更有利。”罗伊•埃舍尔烦躁地想点烟，但考虑到柯安塔，没掏出来，继续说，“我只是不想放弃一个人才。亚连把你拨给我，就是想多给你深造的机会，结果你一次都没抓住，真搞不懂在想些什么。”  
“这个你大可放心，我很早就跟亚连谈过，深造啊晋升这类我不感兴趣。”  
“你只想做你想做的，嗯？”  
“是的。”  
“你真的确定吗？”  
对话又回到最开始，在一旁观望的莫测都要看不下去，对罗伊的谈话技巧深感绝望，立刻做个手势站出来说：“到此为止吧，强求没有好结果的。”  
罗伊往沙发上一躺，心累道：“推荐到查皮斯特攻读深造，两年后直接在普朗克太空港担任拟态计划总设计师，这哪里不好了，你说，哪里不好了？”  
莫测说：“可能是太累了吧，我听着都觉得艰难。”  
罗伊呸了一声：“放屁。”  
莫测给他们两人满上一杯浓郁的菊花茶，说：“我们谈点别的。先来说说你跟鸫相处得怎么样了？有没有小打小闹小摩擦的？”  
罗伊呵的冷笑：“天天秀恩爱还差不多，哪有小打小闹。”  
莫测瞪他一眼：“那你可知道的真多，我的老机灵鬼。”罗伊耸耸肩，知趣地闭嘴，莫测这才转向柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，这个大儿子的恋人。外貌无死角，性格也没什么可挑剔，只能说唯一的疑虑是他不是人类，不过如今他的外观比起宇宙的尽头里的惊鸿一瞥还是天差地别，莫测也不敢确认他们是否为同一人，他是否为自由民，只好退一步，撇开这个问题，转而言他。  
“我花了点时间看了下你的档案，你曾经住院过一段时间，是因为……药物过量。”  
柯安塔委婉地指正，仿佛讲的并不是自己的往事：“是摄入过量致幻剂，静养三个月。”  
莫测努力选择措辞，以免触碰到对方的防线：“这件事……我更关心的是之后你，或者你的周边环境有什么改变。”  
“我觉得你想问这对我有什么负面影响。”柯安塔耸耸肩，“大概最大的变动是转专业，和亚连那边的家事。哦，还有亚连戒烟了。”  
“那我们也是不是该……”  
“不用这么麻烦。我没怎么在乎这件事，都已经过去很久了不是吗。”  
莫测见状，把档案关掉，暗示抛开过去，仅谈现在。柯安塔了然，喝了口茶，做个继续的手势。罗伊看着他俩互动，突然觉得自己没什么插入的余地，就拿起饼干看戏。  
结果，莫测开门见山，一上来的问题尺度之大吓得罗伊差点喷出一嘴饼干渣。  
“你们在性爱上有什么问题吗？我是说，如果你发觉鸫在这方面有什么迟疑的话，尽早提出来，尽早做心理咨询。”  
令罗伊震惊的是，柯安塔对答如流，脸色自然，不见半分尴尬之意，顿时，他惊叹果真后生可畏，若是有人这么问自己，可能会先脸红耳赤个三五分钟，绞尽脑汁组织语言，才能支支吾吾吞吞吐吐地回答。转念又一想，他似乎就没有见过柯安塔神色大变，连简单的脸红尴尬都没看过。  
“没有什么问题。通常都是他做主动，我们都能互相配合。”  
“你们通常多久做一次？”  
“我们交往以来只做了两次，第一次是刚见面的时候。”  
莫测其实更想问的是他们到底是什么时候认识的，但转念一想这问题肯定很敏感，还是换了个说法，顺着这个话题讲下去，装作对他们俩的感情史很在意的模样，所幸的是柯安塔接受了这个设定，没有什么迟疑就继续说下去。  
“当时我们两个人的状态都不是很好，他比较颓废，我脾气不好，算是各取所需。后来相处了一段时间，性格和生活习惯上就慢慢磨合了。”  
“听起来你们刚开始并没有现在那么和谐，大概是什么问题上有摩擦吗？”  
“对某些问题的看法不一样吧。他那个时候大多数时间都在发泄情绪，滥用纳米构造体，花了一段时间才控制下来。后来我摸清楚他的底线和脾气之后，就没再出现过摩擦了。”  
“所以说，实际上是你在迁就他。”莫测开始觉得这个问题就有些严重了。  
“我觉得这是包容。”  
“不不不，这不是包容，这是单方面的包庇。”连罗伊都看出来问题了，喝了口水转向莫测，“找个时间跟鸫谈谈。”  
“我觉得这不是鸫的问题。”  
莫测摆摆手，连连摇头：“不单单是鸫，你们都有问题。感情是双方的，不仅指爱意，还有宽容和饶恕。”  
柯安塔话语停下，眼帘下垂，视线落到斜前方的地上，似乎在犹豫，但实际上是在想怎么说得清楚，又不至于讲得太多。  
罗伊接着莫测的话头，但说出的话非常压抑，连带着气氛也凝重起来：“有的时候，人会把依赖错认成爱恋，会将憎恨转化为欲望，还会生出莫名的情愫，一旦摧毁内心防线，就会做出很多匪夷所思……”  
“如果鸫听到这句话，一定会跳起来骂你一顿。他脾气不是很好，打我的时候也没手下留情，骂人的时候也是想到什么说什么，当然，很多时候嘴巴跟不上大脑，越骂越混乱，失了逻辑。”柯安塔莞尔一笑，并对自己打断话道歉，继续说，“我这么说，只是想说明，我跟鸫在一起很久了，见过他各种面孔，各种神态，少数时候他会濒临崩溃的边缘，曾有一次彻底崩溃。无论是哪个面目，我都觉得他没有错，如果有错，他会比任何一个人更早发现，在发生悲剧之前扼死自己。如果你们非得跟他谈，最好换个话题，不然他可能听到一半就会气走。我想比起纠正和引导，他更需要鼓励和承认，毕竟从来没有人教过他什么是爱，怎么去爱。”  
莫测皱起眉头，说：“所以，他只能观察周围学习什么是爱，如何去爱，但又有谁能够证明周围的爱是正确的，是双方的，是没有问题的。这是你想论证的逻辑对吧？”  
柯安塔微微低头，喝了口茶，不置可否。莫测和罗伊尴尬地对视一眼，后者耸耸肩。  
柯安塔放下茶杯，说：“本来我想干脆点说闭嘴的，但是觉得太没礼貌，才多说了一堆废话。”  
“……那你下次还是直接说吧，我们都能虚心接受、转移话题的。”莫测说。  
于是罗伊尴尬地转移话题：“不如我们来讲讲普朗克太空港的拟态计划吧，那边保守派扎堆，每个都跟拉德里安一样难办，急需人才去坐镇。柯安塔啊，组织很赏识你，希望你去那边，你能不能……”  
柯安塔：“不能！”  
罗伊一巴掌拍到莫测头发上：“你看你立的的什么新规矩，现在柯安塔都懒得跟我们客气了！”  
莫测赶紧把发型摆弄回来，柯安塔轻轻地笑了，顿时，刚才的尴尬和压抑气氛一扫而光，显然，就算是单独的家庭小会，两位长辈也不想弄得倚老卖老，单方面地责罚施压。  
心情轻松了一些，柯安塔也识趣地言他：“说起来，拉德里安上将再反对纳米构造体，他跟鸫相处的时候倒是非常和蔼可亲。那个时候他们在酒吧里面很聊得来，黄段子都已经讲了一箩筐。”  
罗伊大吃一惊：“什么，他们见过的吗？那种保守派的还会讲黄段子，还懂得用黄段子来跟年轻人套近乎？”  
莫测内心警铃大作，但依然不忘先吐槽兄弟：“保守派又不是保守在生活情趣上。他是不是看出来鸫跟纳米构造体有关，有目的接近鸫？！”  
柯安塔淡定地说：“因为那是在gay吧。”  
罗伊：“……”  
莫测：“……”  
罗伊拍案而起：“普朗克太空港算什么东西，我等达尔文太空港的反抗势力还没有彻底清除，怎能率先转移战力？革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力！将拉德里安•初昂夫列为首位观察对象，密切关注动向，严格控制他跟莫鸫的接触，紧急时刻可以阉割处理。”  
莫测：“言重了，阉割过于不人道，还是直接射杀吧，这样的他墓碑还能盖上国旗。”  
第一次家庭单独会议，柯安塔差点没笑个半死，他笑完了，说：“鸫跟你们很像，讲话的语气和方式都很像。”  
“那当然，毕竟是我儿子。”  
“所以很感谢你们，一直陪伴在他身边，今日他才能称为这样的人。”  
“是呢，毕竟我的宝贝儿子。所以如果你敢伤他，我会让你见识一下什么叫痛苦的恶意，比如说分尸，用国旗包好，放入垃圾压缩舱里面，发射！”  
莫测赶紧插进来：“行了行了，会议到此结束。柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，你就是个非要胡搅蛮缠的小捣蛋鬼。现在滚吧，有事联系，我不保证能够接通。”  
柯安塔心满意足地将剩下已经凉掉的茶一饮而尽，轻快地离开。  
罗伊显然还没说够，对莫测突然赶人的举动非常不满意，气呼呼地喝茶压制愤怒，结果茶是新倒的热茶，一口下去差点没烫死。

柯安塔从会议室里出来，就看到鸫推着轮椅来到面前，轮椅上坐着特蕾莎，她今天梳了个漂亮的公主头，难得休息日，他们约好了一起去莫氏训练营玩，顺便敲诈莫测一大笔零花钱，偷喝点莫氏集团藏酒。光这么想想，鸫口水都要流下来了，特蕾莎嫌弃地递上纸巾，末了还狠狠地擦干净自己的手指甲缝。在训练营等他们的小啾早就等不及，拿出新枪开了情景模式，玩了半个多小时，摘下眼镜的时候特蕾莎正坐在他旁边，两人欢喜地拥抱起来。  
“走！”特蕾莎拍掉鸫的爪子，让小啾来推她，“咱们一组，别跟后面那两个傻逼玩意一起。”  
两人同步朝后头做个夸张的鬼脸，并呸了一声，就趾高气昂地往检测口去，检测口冒绿灯发出滴的一声时，特蕾莎哈地想起什么，跟小啾说，这跟鸫和柯安塔上次互爆黑历史时因为语音系统检测到过多脏话，不停开启的屏蔽声音一模一样，而且屏蔽模式太刺耳，差点连他们讲的话都听不清。  
鸫三分委屈七分嫌弃地说：“你看看，现在小啾更讨厌我了，现在怎么办，你说现在到底怎么办？”  
柯安塔哭笑不得：“行行行，那你别揽着我，我跟你不认识好吧。”  
鸫死死攥着柯安塔的胳膊不放，咬牙切齿道：“那可不行，上了我不给钱不给吃不给情不给爱，狼心狗肺毫无人性，一定要赖着你，总有一天要上回来。”  
特蕾莎和小啾听闻，翻了个巨大的白眼。  
事情源于上次他们来莫氏测试中心。那个时候不单单只有他们，玛利亚、火鸦、克莱尔和卡特罗四名融合者都在场，当时召集融合者为的是测试和检验拟态的冗余状态和网络结构，小啾当时同行是来体验拟态新枪，柯安塔来视察拟态运行服务器，然后这三队人就这么碰上了。本来小啾就跟融合者中大多数人都不太熟，对他们的印象停留在涅特兰大和纳米构造体上，再这么接触一下，发现这些人工作以外的时间不是讲黄段子就是在八卦，印象更差；对柯安塔却恰恰相反，刚开始见到柯安塔的时候，只觉得这是鸫的男朋友，容貌俊秀赏心悦目，性格温和体贴稳健，看起来会是个优秀的恋人，再次见面，两人相见恨晚，小啾在读航空机械工程，专攻航行系统优化，柯安塔也是个电脑高手，尽管工作内容基本上就是拟态和纳米构造体，但在飞船系统方面也有研究，测试过后，两人就热情地攀谈起来，甚至鸫都插不进半句话。于是乎，融合者又在沙发上挤成一堆，远远地看着咖啡厅包间另一头讲了快一个多小时的两人，开始低声细语，唯恐天下不乱地调侃他们和鸫三人的关系，还企图把特蕾莎都塞进去做成一个菱形人物关系图。  
结果这么人物关系一梳理，被火鸦他们一刀斩乱麻，居然搞出了神奇的剧情。比如说，青梅竹马特蕾莎和莫鸫被天降的柯安塔拆散，或者是双胞胎兄弟为一个男人相爱相杀，甚至还有替身梗宫心计小三小四之间勾心斗角。鸫在一旁听得津津有味，饼干啃得一把一把，全然忘记自己就是这些狗血故事里面的主角，还在他们讲到灵感枯竭的时候，一拍桌面语出惊人，提供瞎掰故事新思路：“你们讲的都是围绕我来讲，每个人都喜欢我，这样不太好，讲道理，我们四个人里面最优秀的应该是柯安塔才对，人物中心应该是他才对。”  
特蕾莎点头同意，说：“我也很喜欢柯安塔的，你看他那么优秀，谁会讨厌他呢？虽然大多数时间都是敬佩。可是鸫这个傻逼肯定会以为我也喜欢柯安塔，所以才经常找他碴。”  
鸫眉头一皱发现事情并不简单：“不对啊，你没有跟我找茬，就是经常嘲讽我。”  
特蕾莎说：“对的，我就是想说你傻逼玩意而已。”  
鸫痛心疾首：“苔丝，你最近怎么满嘴骚话，你怎么可以学坏了！”  
特蕾莎说：“我本来就这样，只是越讲越多。”  
柯安塔说：“其实鸫看不出来别人喜欢谁，一开始他都不知道我喜欢他，也不知道他自己喜欢我，更看不出来别人隐瞒的恋情。”  
所有人吓了一跳，都没注意到柯安塔和小啾什么时候来到背后的。小啾鄙视道，他们一个比一个的嗓门都要大，想听不到都难，况且还讲些低俗的话题，听着都倒胃口。火鸦辩解他们讲的是非常有意义的事情，小啾翻了个白眼。  
克莱尔悄悄对玛利亚说：“为什么双胞胎兄弟会相差那么多？弟弟完全不可爱。”  
玛利亚在写字板上一笔一划道：“这可能就是异卵双胞胎吧。”  
小啾说：“我们是同卵谢谢。”  
鸫说：“小啾非常可爱谢谢。”  
克莱尔说：“很好，现在两个都不可爱了。”  
以上只是谈话内容中次要的插曲，主体对话实际上是火鸦开启的，他忽略克莱尔在耳边的吐槽，问柯安塔，鸫真的那么蠢的吗，连别人春心萌动都不知道的吗，当今社会这样的人很少了，大部分都集中在疗养院和精神病院。柯安塔微笑说，对啊，比如说他就不知道克莱尔喜欢火鸦，之前还觉得火鸦喜欢克莱尔可惜是个单箭头呢。  
“这个我知道！”鸫赶忙拍拍嘴上的饼干屑，夺过特蕾莎拿来的纸巾再狠狠地擦，“克莱尔喜欢火鸦，但是火鸦这个傻逼不知道！所以单箭头的是克莱尔！”  
这话说出来，克莱尔差点没打爆鸫的狗头，火鸦目瞪口呆，从沙发上滚了下去，卡特罗扶住火鸦，还不停地揉搓他的心脏，劝阻道，兄弟你挺住啊，你一定要挺住啊，大不了你们认认真真上一次床，又不是没上过对吧，这次就先吃烛光晚餐再一个爱心泡澡……克莱尔一手一个把他俩提出去塞进垃圾箱。  
“行吧，这个还是很明显的，大概只有火鸦看不出来了。再说个他不知道的……”柯安塔眼眸在每个人身上扫了一圈，最后停在特蕾莎身上，特蕾莎立刻像被盯上的猎物一样紧张起来，不甘示弱瞪回去，眼里警告威胁的意味已经通过视线射穿柯安塔的脑壳，恨不得掏枪塞进嘴里逼迫他把真相咽下去，又或者是偷个垃圾舱，把人塞进去弹射入宇宙，再也找不回来。鸫察觉到这两人之间的刀光剑影，眼睛在他们之间徘徊，脑补出不得了的东西，捧着心脏倒在小啾大腿上。  
特蕾莎说：“你看，这傻逼绝对会以为我跟柯安塔有一腿。”  
“克莉斯汀娜•加达尔跟莫测要结婚了。”  
柯安塔跟她同时开口，讲的话过于重磅，以至于鸫弹飞起来，撞到小啾的鼻子。  
小啾气得捂着鼻子跺脚，破口大骂：“莫！鸫！我永远！永远都不会给你枕膝！永远都不给！”  
克莱尔霍霍低沉笑，跟玛利亚嘿嘿道，我终于知道为啥说小啾可爱了，是真的可爱。玛利亚在板上飞速写下几十个真可爱。  
这件事之后，小啾就跟鸫保持距离，还时不时用恶狠狠的模样瞪人，可慎得慌了。但是，除此之外，他们的关系也没有更坏，还因为莫测的婚礼更加亲近。拟态时代之后，鸫的日程就清闲下来，基本上只要定时到黄金鸟中枢和莫氏测试中心检查维修就行，有更多的时间来缠着柯安塔，到学校找小啾玩。只可惜小啾课程排得满，还死活不肯请假，生怕多看鸫一秒就会智商下降跟不上课程。能够让他们再次聚一块的，也只有特蕾莎出手，以到训练营玩为理由，约来一块玩，心思缜密的她，还约了柯安塔，以防她试图将吵架的两兄弟拉开的时候失手把小啾扔飞出去。  
四人两两组合，在训练营里试新枪械，鸫没有使枪的经验，很快就被模拟敌人爆头。特蕾莎大大方方嘲讽一句莫鸫真他妈牛逼，结果自己一分神也被爆头，鸫回敬一句特蕾莎很鸡儿牛逼。训练到最后就变成柯安塔和小啾的对战，两人旗鼓相当，最后打成平手难分胜负，系统以命中率的小数点后微小的差别判定小啾为胜。拟态枪械是专门为军方提供的演戏工具，除了不浪费弹药不损耗枪支以外，其余都与真实枪支没有区别。在此之前，小啾以为拟态就是没有实体的投影技术，直到莫测把他带到这里，介绍给莫氏的军火研究部门，才知道平常看到的拟态只是冰山一角。拟态时代本质上并不是为普通市民服务的，而是为更高新的工业服务，比如航船、军火、星门跃迁和纳米构造体。鸫曾经偷偷告诉小啾，拟态就是人类从纳米构造体中提取的技术，说白了就是模仿纳米构造体，制造自己的纳米技术，只是纳米构造体的独特性和未知性，拟态无法企及。  
训练完后，小啾又开始跟柯安塔聊起来，这次他们围绕拟态枪讲了很久，还跟收集反馈意见的工作人员搭上。鸫就和特蕾莎在一旁等着，大概是过于无聊，鸫还戳起了特蕾莎的脸，实际上他更想玩她头发，毕竟特蕾莎的金发又长又密，发质极好，谁不想摸上两把呢，只可惜上次他这么干的时候，特蕾莎差点没追着他砍手，吓得鸫发誓再也不敢碰一根毛。  
特蕾莎说：“干嘛呢？又想玩我头发是吧。”  
鸫说：“不是呀，我就是突然想到，莫测和克丽丝结婚的话，我们就是兄妹了。我跟小啾有一个新妹妹了。”  
特蕾莎听闻张了张嘴，刚想脱口而出什么，又迟疑下来，换了另外一种语气，说：“是啊，一夜之间多了两个哥哥，其中还有一个是傻逼，令人窒息，我心累，怕不是以后得跪着生活。”  
鸫痛心疾首：“你怎么最近对我很有意见呢？我哪里不好，我哪里做错了吗？你是不是讨厌我了？小啾讨厌我，连你也讨厌我，我活着还有什么意思？”  
特蕾莎打个冷颤，说：“滚，要哭就滚进柯安塔肚子里哭，别在我这里抹眼泪。你以前不是这样的，现在就是个除了撒娇就是撒泼的智障，你说说你还会做些什么？我怎么就瞎了狗眼……”  
鸫：“嗯？”  
特蕾莎：“闭嘴，别碰我头发。”  
除了喝酒之外，莫鸫的第二大爱好就是装扮，装扮别人，或者装扮自己。小啾曾经是他的模特，什么都给穿戴过，还小的时候，两人分不出差别，当时他们都喜欢穿同样的奇装怪服，只是因为如果鸫不陪着一块穿，小啾就会害羞得缩成一团，宁愿光溜溜钻进被窝也不肯穿上鸫审美的东西；后来长大一点，他们的体型逐渐有了差别，鸫的羞耻心也见长，再也没逼弟弟穿过公主裙，倒是非常喜欢玩头发扎辫子，曾有一段时间小啾留过过肩长发，就是方便鸫一边喝酒一边没事干的时候上手玩玩，结果某天看到镜子里头的自己被扎出个冲天炮，就恼羞成怒一刀切断。后来鸫的模特就换成柯安塔，柯安塔身材修长匀称，穿什么都合身，平时品味又好，鸫基本上没法在这方面作妖，只好转向美容美发；可惜当年柯安塔长发飘飘，竟然是一朵熊熊烈火，虽不烫手，但没法定型扎好，这头发总是像触手一样巧妙地滑走，鸫费了很大的劲才反应过来柯安塔在逗他。现在，能够供他梳妆打扮的只有特蕾莎，只可惜特蕾莎别的脾气还行，唯独在这方面决不让步。特蕾莎反问鸫为什么不装扮一下自己，鸫说他最喜欢装扮的时刻是在柯安塔的床上，穿柯安塔的上衣来装扮，特蕾莎翻个白眼表示耳朵要聋了。  
四人离开的时候已经到了晚餐时间，莫氏拟态枪支课题组的主管想挽留柯安塔和小啾一起吃顿饭，柯安塔婉言拒绝，带着其余三人离开。由于鸫很想吃油炸食品，特蕾莎平时也没有什么机会能够偏离融合者定下的严格菜谱，品尝垃圾食品，四人选择一家快餐店，点了一堆油炸食品，开始啃起来。小啾炸鸡块吃的不多，冰淇淋倒是呼噜呼噜吃了三份。三个不愿意承认自己尚未成年的青少年警告柯安塔不能跟莫测告密，否则就把他跟前那份沙拉都舔了。柯安塔无奈地笑笑，回想起早些时候开小会的时候，莫测说过，柯安塔若真的要加入到这个大家庭之中，他将会是年轻一辈中最老成的，也会是最累的，每天可能就对着一帮耍性子的小孩，光鸫一个还不够，还来两个，若是受不了，随时欢迎来开成年人小灶，分享悲催事给大家开心开心。  
小啾呼噜完冰淇淋，端上双皮奶继续吸溜，鸫说他一冷一热小心腹泻，小啾反唇相讥鸫才是那个肠胃不好嘴巴挑剔的人，说完就点开桌面的新闻，一边舔碗壁一边看起来。突然，一条插播新闻吸引了他们的目光。新闻讲的是普朗克太空港的游行示威事件，游行中有人往游行者中投放燃烧瓶，并朝镇压士兵扔烟雾弹，混乱中导致踩踏，前后造成10死38伤，当局已逮捕三名嫌疑人。该游行主要针对普朗克太空港即将推行的拟态计划，反对拟态的使用和推广，并把拟态比喻为纳米构造体，指出这是悬臂之战的毁灭性武器衍生物，具有强大的杀伤力，难以控制，若推行拟态，将会带来无法想象的后果，这个问题就跟人工智能的技术控制和服务底线一样难以把控。组织者说，这次的游行为的是让更多的人知道拟态的潜在威胁，让更多的人不要盲目地接受技术时代的更替，用清晰的头脑和明亮的眼睛去看待整个纳米信息技术，更重要的是，普朗克太空港当局应该深思熟虑、稳重行事，而非跟随达尔文太空港，随波逐流。他对此次游行中出现的意外备感震惊、悲痛与惋惜，并恳请当局一定要将罪犯绳之以法，还死者家属公道。  
这个新闻大概讲了三分钟左右，期间鸫手中的鸡腿一口没动，播完了，他才说：“我没想到拟态的反对声音也很大。”  
柯安塔说：“可以理解。在普通人看来，拟态和纳米构造体没什么区别；而那些高层中的偏激保守派、右派，还有商业中与莫氏竞争的企业，就会利用这些模糊性，来制造舆论和宣传上的混乱，以此妨碍拟态计划。”  
小啾问：“你的意思是说，他们都是被利用的？”  
柯安塔不置可否，继续说：“达尔文太空港作为第一个纳米构造体研究点，第一个拟态计划试验点，在推行阶段也受到了大量来自高层和民间的阻碍。说一件非常典型的案子，跟你们都有关的，逢魔时刻，又称涅特兰大流血事件。那个时候你们两个离开太空港，就是因为这件事，罗伊预测到涅特兰大内乱，有人出卖纳米构造体实验机密，就立刻把你们托给莫测带走了，起码先要保住最有价值的人。实际上，当时达尔文太空港融合者的人数没有现在那么少，内乱的时候有的融合者自相残杀，有的立刻被送到其他太空港保留研究。特蕾莎，当时你抓捕了一名融合者，你应该记得，他随后就被研究组送去作反噬研究，死在手术舱里了。内乱之后，涅特兰大重新改组，揪出那些反动融合者背后的操纵势力，包括当局一些太过嚣张的激进派，一些阻碍研究的保守派。当然，渔翁得利的是莫氏集团，他们趁这个时候收购了被打压的、暗地里研究纳米构造体企业，占据了整个拟态市场半壁江山。可以说，这次拟态时代，就是莫氏推动的。你看整个事件里面，民众的参与度有多少？他们都只不过是被更高的势力当作喉舌。只不过，这些势力之间，也都是在互相利用。”  
小啾把空碗放下，说：“黑吃黑。”柯安塔被这个定义笑出了声。  
鸫听完这么久，才重新举起鸡腿，但没咬几口就没了胃口，说：“我以为都拟态时代了，这些纷争会减少一点，结果看起来更加激烈了。你说，到底是鸡腿不好吃了，还是开拓不刺激了，怎么总有人挑起事端呢？”  
柯安塔一边说，一边给鸫擦嘴巴，还帮忙把一些碎发拨到耳后：“鸡腿很好吃，开拓很刺激。但有人不追求这些。”   
“真无聊。”鸫说着，伸手去够特蕾莎边上的炸薯条，被她一手拍掉。

晚饭之后，柯安塔问三名小孩子是否回家，他们一致认为夜生活才刚开始，打死也不肯回去，谁先回去谁就是小香猪，专门切成片片作午餐肉的那种。于是，柯安塔跟终端另一头的莫测通报一声，就带着他们到一家高级衣物订做店里，进去之前，小啾注意了一下招牌，发现这个店在莫氏旗下的系列连锁店里面见过。  
进去之后，特蕾莎翻着婚礼伴娘礼服系列，没能翻出个头绪，倒是坐久了屁股有些麻，想站起来又恐外人看到个残疾女孩突然起立，就以现代人芝麻点大的事都反应过度，怕不是立刻吓死。  
鸫倒是看着特蕾莎皱起眉头、欲言又止，以为她有什么想法不好说出来，就问：“看的怎么样，是不是有喜欢的款式？我们立刻买下来，反正钱不是我们付。”  
特蕾莎想回头喷一句这人真不要脸，翻个白眼还是算了，于是随口一说：“没什么，就是坐得有点累，我今天来大姨妈。”  
鸫的思路开始朝奇怪的地方去：“你这是不好意思开口去换卫生棉吗？”  
特蕾莎已经开始后悔了：“我用的卫生巾。”  
鸫不依不饶穷追不舍：“我以为女孩子们普遍都用卫生棉呢，你怎么不用？”  
特蕾莎的手放在轮椅的控制盘上，如果鸫引来警察，就狠心加速逃离现场：“我还在习惯中。”  
鸫下意识地回应：“要不要我帮你？”  
在一旁装作选衣服的小啾一个踉跄摔到地上。柯安塔一边拧眉心，一边装作跟着两人不是一伙那样，走到衣服架排的背面。只见几个靠得较近的顾客听到他们对话，纷纷皱起眉头，也不知道他们想到了什么，都露出或鄙夷或恶心的神情。特蕾莎本来就极少离开涅特兰大，更是第一次来这种实体商店，周围都是生人，人人都在看着自己，内心不知道想什么；有那么一瞬间她希望玛利亚也能在场，就能够听到这些人的心声，好把心有臆想的人揪出来暴打一顿，打到失忆；但是更多的瞬间，她是希望鸫能够顿悟自己的打算，要么立刻滚出店，要么钻进下水道，要么一起联手把这里所有人打到失忆。可是现在，就连鸫也在看着，那懵逼的眼神刺激她的神经，驱使着她开始考虑要不要在打人之前先把这个人揍一顿。  
终于，特蕾莎破罐破摔，压低声骂，骂着骂着居然笑了起来：“你看看你都说了什么！你说话有经脑子吗？你让我现在怎么回答，嗯？你让我说什么，我表情怎么摆？我很尴尬啊！我的妈旁边那么多人，你不要随便开黄色笑话，老子脸皮薄，这么尴尬我受不了。真的，你平时是不是就这样跟柯安塔说话的，亏得他受得了你！我真的很想现在就飞出去，不是带着轮椅飞驶，是直接共鸣、一个弹跳，从这里的天花板钻个洞飞出去，懂吗？就跟烟花一样螺旋升空，最好直接飞天爆炸，那就不会再有人记得我的尴尬。你看都怪你，搞到我现在都不知道说的什么，胡言乱语胡说八道。”  
鸫不住地低声道歉，可注意到这边的人越来越多，他也不知道该怎么办，手、脚、嘴巴、表情都开始失控，争前恐后逃离肉体。突然，衣服架后头的柯安塔钻出来，把器官都吓回原位。  
“如果不知道怎么办，笑就完事了。”说完，他率先笑起来，那笑声可谓豪爽而做作，鸫第一次见到柯安塔这样笑，也是第一次见识到这个自由民演技果真如此之差。不过这方法确实有效，有些人被他吓一大跳，开始把目光转向柯安塔，指责此人公共场合突然发神经一样大笑，怎么没有医生陪同。这时，小啾也笑起来，他的笑声更是惊为天人；由于大声豪迈的假笑确实有难度，他只好以朗读的语调一字一句地朗诵哈字，声调平扁毫无起伏可言，更可怕的是，他还要以等差数列方式来朗诵，每一句都比前一句多一个哈字，在他读到八个哈字句的时候，鸫也开始笑起来。鸫就笑得非常入戏了，因为他是真的在笑，而且笑很嚣张，恨不能让全世界都听到，要命的是，他的笑声极其富有感染力，特蕾莎听着听着，也笑了起来。  
结果，他们被送出了店，并被列入黑名单。  
四人站在店外吹冷风，谁都不敢率先开口。最后，还是特蕾莎先说：“莫鸫，都怪你。”  
鸫装作无比愧疚：“是是是，都怪我。”  
特蕾莎：“我本来看好了一条裙子，想试试的。”  
鸫捂着脸：“对不起，我错了。”  
特蕾莎：“不过今天来姨妈也不好穿别的衣服。”  
鸫：“我笑得太难听了，对不起。”  
柯安塔：“我不该起这个头的。”  
小啾：“我应该立刻就走的，不是在这里一边笑一边玩等差数列。”  
说完，四人开怀大笑。这次，他们是真心笑出来了。  
后来他们商议，决定不再用难熬的逛街来充填少得可怜的休息游玩时间，趁现在距离打瞌睡还有一段时间，赶紧去游戏厅提神醒脑。鸫拖着柯安塔飞到太鼓达人秀两手，连连挑战最高难度。另一头，小啾带着特蕾莎玩VR虚拟射击，一上来就把第一批全部清了，只给特蕾莎留了两个。特蕾莎说，虽然她的枪法是挺烂的，但不至于玩个游戏也要人护着，第二关她先冲出来，被迎面一个闪光弹遮了眼，爆了头。旁观游戏的特蕾莎悻悻地让小啾继续打下去，小啾把这关打完就退了游戏。两个人觉得实力不均衡是玩游戏的天敌，经过讨论，决定去找智力型游戏玩玩，便前往找茬场，途中路过太鼓达人，被一边打鼓一边隔空打啵抛媚眼的智障情侣恶心得麻了一身，连滚带爬跌去玩智力3D找茬。  
智障情侣通关最高难度之后，跑去加入智力游戏玩得不亦乐乎的另外两人，结果这么一插，场中的两人就被搅得眼花缭乱，险些没能找到藏在盆栽里头的电池。鸫吃惊，现在的3D找茬居然要挖泥了，小啾二话不说，飞起就是一脚，把人给踹出游戏区域。  
从游戏厅出来，他们又跑去照相铺，各种花样大头贴都照个遍，其中又因为鸫非要趁拍照那一瞬间偷亲柯安塔，多出了好几张闪瞎单身狗的照片，小啾看到脸都铁青了，反手又是一脚踹过去。  
鸫躲在柯安塔背后笑嘻嘻：“小啾啾啊，等你找到男朋友，或者女朋友，你也会像我这样的了。”  
小啾不知道想到什么，脸色都变了，恼羞成怒：“谁跟你说我喜欢男人的？！我在这里跟你们说清楚了，就算我一辈子单身，孤独终老，也不会喜欢男人！老子不是同性恋！”  
特蕾莎抿着嘴巴，边笑边点头道：“真香。”  
鸫也用同样的表情揶揄道：“前列腺高潮了解一下。”  
小啾梗着脖子据理力争：“这么痛有什么舒服的？！”  
柯安塔抬抬眉毛：“你怎么知道很痛呢？”  
小啾捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛，发出杀猪一般的鼻鼾：“好了我不想再谈论这个话题我们去酒店睡吧真的我已经困到胡言乱语了。”  
特蕾莎不再调戏小啾，把矛头转向旁边的情侣，目光巡视他俩一圈后，若有所思道：“前列腺高潮真的那么爽？”  
鸫点头：“我们一致认同。”  
特蕾莎惊讶地看了柯安塔一眼，对鸫说：“我一直以为你是在下面的。”  
鸫有些得意道：“这是情趣。”  
特蕾莎已经对他时常的黄色言语和无时无刻的秀恩爱免疫了，关注点已经歪到某个边缘星球：“请你，不要把你们是双面插头这件事告诉火鸦和卡特罗，不然我们的打赌就算输了。”  
“……”鸫抹了把脸，“我真的同情你们，在涅特兰大真是无聊，只能玩这种游戏打发时间。”  
四人跑到莫氏旗下一家高级酒店，用莫测的账号订了套房。三名年龄较低的儿童各自选了间卧室就扑进床里，哼哧哼哧地钻进被子，然后被柯安塔拖出来勒令先洗澡后上床，一时间他真的觉得自己在带孩子。  
跟莫测那头简单的汇报之后，柯安塔脱下衣服，走进浴室。鸫站在喷头下，将湿漉漉的黑发抓到胸前，闻声回头，漆黑的眼眸满是俏皮的笑意。柯安塔迎了上去，轻轻按下一个吻，问他脊椎的神经束手术创伤是否还在阵痛，鸫笑盈盈地摇头，说自从柯安塔上次做的手术之后，伤口就再也没痛过，完美得就像从没有过手术一样，说着说着还变着法子夸柯安塔医术高明。柯安塔静静地听着，手从他后颈抚摸，顺着脊椎往下滑，停在股沟上方，琥珀色的眼眸在水汽中越发显红。鸫不知道什么时候闭上嘴，水也不知道什么时候关上了，两个人在安静中沉默了几秒钟，好像是交流了什么，又什么都没有指示。突然，柯安塔就把人抱住，故意把腿插入鸫中间，舔上光滑紧致的后背，一只手伸到他前面套弄，另一只手紧紧抓着鸫的手，十指紧扣。模糊的镜子映出他们纠缠的身躯。鸫微弱地呻吟出来，那声音柔软得跟幼猫一样，令人怜爱，更激发出隐藏的控制欲和占有欲。柯安塔缓慢而坚定地插进去，直插到最敏感的位置。  
被子团到一半、突然觉得还是要揍鸫一顿才解气的小啾滚下床，叫上特蕾莎，两人一块走进鸫的房间，见人在浴室，就手持枕头，打算来个出门杀。结果阵势还没摆好，拥有纳米构造体改造过的超级耳力的特蕾莎听到某种隐秘的声响，吓得二话不说拉着小啾掉头就跑，连滚带爬地跌出房间，此时她无比羡慕耳力普通的小啾，恨不得自己聋了。小啾不知道特蕾莎发生什么事，但把这惊慌的罪过归咎于鸫，打算明天一早趁他没起床揍一顿，加倍奉还。特蕾莎不知该怎么解释给小啾听，只好双目呆滞地躺到床上，关闭了听觉神经系统，用最后的意志给莫测发了条留言，就绝望地睡去了。  
第二天一早，特蕾莎被隔壁卧室的嘈杂声吵醒，一时间还没缓过神来，观察了一会才明白自己听到的只是从地板传过来的脚步声，只不过光是脚步声都如此激烈，那喊声怕不是会把服务员招来。她赶紧开启听觉，恰好听到如下对话：  
小啾：“给我起来！你居然欺负特蕾莎，我要打爆你的狗头！”  
鸫：“你在干什么呀小啾，起的那么早……别打我的腰……”  
小啾：“你……你怎么没有穿衣服！”  
鸫：“我……”  
小啾：“你们干了什么？！呸！！不要告诉我！”  
鸫：“别跑那么快啊！小心摔倒！”  
小啾：“啊啊啊！暴露狂滚啊！”  
特蕾莎决定在床上呆一会再出房，于是打开了终端。上头显示了莫测的回信，回复时间是她发送的十分钟后。  
这个自称为当代杰出教育家，随便出手都能够为两个儿子写上双胞胎纠缠态心理学三部曲的父亲，声情并茂地表演了一段单口相声。“特蕾莎，我的小机灵鬼。你要接受莫鸫会跟他的爱人做爱这件事，就跟我也会跟克里斯汀娜做爱一样，这是非常自然的事情。有的时候，跟你做爱的人不一定爱你，你也不一定会爱他，但是你们相爱，这是最难能可贵、最幸运、最美好的事情。”他讲了一堆耳熟能详的鸡汤后，开始绷不住面部表情，潸然泪下，“我养育鸫17年，快18年了，也快成年了。他一直都是懵懵懂懂，对异性同性不见特别，对性也不太追求，我以为他这辈子都不会遇上对的人了，结果一回太空港，他就遇到真爱。看到他们靠在一起黏黏呼呼，我心里只有一个念头，这么多年，我养的白菜终于有猪拱了！你看看你瞧瞧，柯安塔，多么活泼实诚的孩子，跟鸫在一块，可委屈他，哦不对，他们多般配！我最为担心的孩子终于有人愿意爱护了！你跟小啾都比鸫优秀多了，你们也能够找到更优秀的人的！不要灰心！不要心急！忧郁的日子需要镇定！相信我孩子，欢乐的日子即将来临！来吧，我们一起祈祷，一起守望。人生的城门就在前方，我们的炮火严阵以待！”特蕾莎捧着终端笑瘫在床上。  
早餐时刻，四人表情各不相同。特蕾莎不亦乐乎，还沉浸在莫测的激情澎湃的演讲中不停傻笑；小啾一脸黑沉，愤懑地用牛奶漱口用三明治堵住自己的嘴；鸫哭笑不得，随时随地准备在弟弟噎到的时候出手救助；柯安塔似笑非笑，淡定而优雅地给面包抹上沙拉酱，叠上荷包蛋一块吃。  
他们各怀心思吃完早餐，开始商量去哪里玩。柯安塔推荐直接去八区，那里鱼龙混杂什么鸟都有，最重要的是，那里的吃食是全太空港最丰富最实惠的。鸫牵着他的手，鼓起腮帮子眨巴眼睛卖蠢，问什么鸟都有是什么意思。柯安塔侧头认真看了他好一会儿，突然抬手就在他脑门上打一下，说鸫装无知装得太失真，看起来不伦不类，跟智障没啥区别，他还说，他所见过鸫最智障的模样就是刚醒的时候，整个人都是懵的，看起来像个傻子，可很显然，刚才比刚睡醒更像傻子。鸫卖萌不成还要被扒黑历史，恼羞成怒追着柯安塔打了整条街。小啾推着特蕾莎的轮椅，两人跟在默默后头，感觉自己并不是电灯泡，而是被遗忘的灰尘。  
“小啾啾啊，我给你看样东西。”特蕾莎把终端递给小啾，上面是昨晚莫测发来的单口相声，“看完你会开心的。”  
果不其然，两个人把这段不到两分钟的相声看到，笑得浑身颤抖。鸫在前头看到，以为他们在笑自己，又跑去追着柯安塔打，只不过他没有怎么用力，看起来就像是猫咪在上蹿下跳，没有任何攻击性。  
前往八区的路上，鸫说，实际上，他有一瞬间的兴趣探究反对纳米构造体和拟态的保守派，特别是八区鱼龙混杂，肯定会遇上类似的组织，但听到八区吃的很丰富之后，就立刻打消了这个念头，有这个欢乐时间还不如选择吃个美满。柯安塔说鸫太贪吃了，总有一天会被人随便用劣质薯条就能骗走。鸫说薯条算什么，各种油炸食品不来一箩筐都别想拐人。  
特蕾莎和小啾在他们旁边，干巴巴地啃着薯片串儿，都认为自己实际上吃的是狗粮。  
他们到音乐泉广场，在黑白键上轮流踩了一遍，合奏了一首小星星，又跑到矮钟楼上乱敲一气，跟雕塑群合影，抓一把拟态音符撒到湖里，看水里无数游物扑腾，钻进迷宫里一边辨认墙上的谱一边解迷通关，最后扑到拟态泡泡里，戳一个泡泡就听到一个音。鸫玩的不亦乐乎，一晃眼看到微微抬头看着飘到最高处泡泡的柯安塔，眼眸在光线的反射下呈红色，像一块宝石。  
柯安塔回过头来，眼角里都是满溢的笑意：“看什么呢？”  
鸫神气地乐道：“看你呀。你真好看。”  
柯安塔笑容更大，萌生了逗人的兴趣：“我哪里好看呀？”  
鸫说：“眼睛最好看。”  
柯安塔仰起头，两手在眼球表面抹了一下，再低下头的时候瞳孔变成了火红色，指尖多了两枚隐形眼镜：“现在呢？”  
鸫揽住柯安塔的脖子，什么废话都不想多说，只想立刻吻上去。结果唇还没触碰，就被耳边传来一连串乱音打断，像是有人在钢琴上乱按，原来是小啾和特蕾莎把泡泡都赶到他们身旁，好扰乱他们含情脉脉的眉目传情。鸫朝他俩做了个鬼影，小啾抬手就是两个中指。而在其他人都没注意到的一瞬间，柯安塔把隐形眼镜戴了回去。  
他们到星路上参观，脚下是流动的星河带，身边是拟态星球，点一下就能够放大，看到完整的星球介绍。一开始是他们的太阳系，后来走出日光顶层，到达奥尔特云，接着就是八大太空港及星门系统，还有零零碎碎的一些补给站，在往外扩去，就是著名的开普勒边界，这是一条由超新星爆炸而产生的天然防线，恰好将处于银河系第三旋壁的地球联邦和其他碳基文明隔绝开来，可以说，当年的悬臂之战，若不是这颗超新星的爆炸扰乱了敌军，地球联邦此时此刻已经凉了。在地球联邦领土范围以外，就是其他文明的领域，还有一些尚未有文明萌生的地方，这些人迹罕至的地方不是只有未成系统的几颗行星，就是红矮星、白矮星，或者是双星、超新星爆炸后剩下的充满X射线、根本没法生存的废墟，通常这些地方，就会有开拓者们的身影，他们到那些尚且还算稳定的行星或者恒星上，勘测星球表面地理，基本物质构成，还有生命萌发的状态。  
鸫点开其中一颗半大不小的行星，这颗行星因为轨道问题，大部分时间都远离太阳，在长达三十多年的公转周期中，只有短短不到半个月的时间才能接近太阳这个光源和热源，这半个月星球的自转和公转速度都变得极快，星球上的生命也更替飞快。开拓的时候他们曾在这里停留了三个月，恰逢那段因为自转过快、地表极距升温到几百度的半个月，他们抓住了这个更替的机会，探测到这个星球在这段不到半个月的高温环境里萌生了硅基生物，这些生物对一般的物理和化学条件都有反应，并且有一定的自我意识和自我修复能力，它们如同新芽一样钻出了地面，追着热源展开带着无数透气孔的伞头，然后在热源远去的时候枯萎，缩成一颗颗晶粒，等待新一轮热源。这份外星生物研究报告由莫测整理，发表在开拓者资料系统中，现在能够在星路星球介绍中看到，尤为令人欢欣鼓舞。鸫拉着弟弟过来一起看，看完了两人对视一笑，仿佛回到了当初无忧无虑的开拓时光。  
特蕾莎在不远处悄悄地感叹小啾终于不生哥哥的气了。柯安塔说还不至于说消气，只是现在的气氛没能让他找到生气的理由罢了。特蕾莎说之前黄金鸟升级的时候，她听到小啾在终端里单方面骂鸫，听得心都凉了。柯安塔笑了笑说，小啾只是说话比较重，但绝对不会放弃莫鸫。  
两兄弟看完这颗星球，又跑去看下一颗开拓过的星球，这次他们还拉着特蕾莎和柯安塔，并向他们夸耀，当时若不是小啾驾驶技术高超，鸫又有纳米构造体力场保驾护航，他们或许就跟别人一样，根本没法接近这颗藏着硅基生物的星球。  
接下来开拓过的星球都没有这一颗那么幸运能够发现新生命，但是他们都能够在上面获得新的开拓进展：发现了稀有矿石以一种新型态大量存在于星球表层，帮助当前开拓点的前辈们定位双星系统，成功创造一口气六个跃迁点的世界纪录。还有安然无恙往返宇宙的尽头，并证明自由民的存在，当然这两点鸫和小啾也只是在心里悄悄的得意，绝不会随口说出。  
看完星路，已经过了饭点，两兄弟过于兴奋，以至于没有觉得饥饿，特蕾莎又是融合者，有特殊的挨饿技巧，倒是苦了还是个普通人类的柯安塔，平时已经为工作苦累交加，休息日还要陪着三个儿童逛街连饭都没得吃。听说了的莫测一把鼻涕一把泪的跟柯安塔道歉，并推荐自家未婚妻克莉斯汀娜医生给他免费体检，鸫还在一旁委屈哭哭可怜巴巴，什么都分柯安塔吃，自己打死也不肯吃一定要饿一顿赔回来，结果半夜起床偷吃被小啾以为是贼，抓出来打爆狗头，此乃后话。  
吃上饭的时候已经快到下午茶时间，为了能够瞬间填饱肚子，他们点了芝士三文鱼蛋挞和榴莲蛋糕此等高热量重浓郁的食物，一边含含糊糊地吃，一边度量自己的腰围，测个半天，急急忙忙把东西塞进嘴里，以防被人抢光。吃完鸫就瘫在沙发上不动了，非要在这里等到晚餐时段的限量新品，特蕾莎鄙夷此人怎么还不胖死，为什么肚子上的腹肌还那么清晰，鸫嘿呀一声拉起下摆秀出腹肌，被特蕾莎一巴掌扇上红印，柯安塔说瘦成这样有什么好秀的，小啾说我也有腹肌，只不过是一大块腹肌。商量之后，柯安塔和鸫留守，特蕾莎跑去纪念品专区，小啾说随便逛逛，不准有人跟着。鸫痛哭流涕地握着他们两人的手悲恸地恳请原谅，因为这里的甜品添加了大量的邪恶因子，拖着他的舌头不肯放手，若是强行离开，可能肠子都要拉出来，只能让他们两个自己去探索八区这个鱼龙混杂卧虎藏龙什么三流九教都有的地方。若是遇到什么问题一定要终端联系，到时哥哥一定天降正义打爆坏人的狗头……啊当然，特蕾莎，你就不用了我相信你可以自己解决。  
特蕾莎：“这个男人，见色忘友就算了，还有男女歧视，不是什么好东西。”  
小啾：“傻逼人类讲的什么鸡巴玩意。”  
特蕾莎：“走，我们不跟他一般见识。”  
小啾：“走吧走吧。”  
餐桌上只剩下怡然自若吃着芒果的柯安塔，地上塞的是狗头被打爆的鸫。

小啾漫无目的走，思绪跟着琳琅满目的商铺飞转，脚带着人屁颠屁颠穿梭在街道间，突然停在了一家商铺前，这个店面用冷色调装饰，看着十分舒服，小啾多看了两眼，这才注意到门口站着一对相貌俊美的男女。这对男女立刻锁定了小啾，朝他微微鞠躬，脸庞展现同样的笑容，嘴上讲出同种语调的欢迎词，吓得小啾后退一步，认真看才知道这两人是服务机器人，不然没法解释他俩连双胞胎都没法达到的复刻度。  
两个服务员见小啾有些许惊讶，相视一笑，露出互不相同的表情来，男的爽朗地笑着，女的捂着小嘴，短暂地笑完解释道，他们两个不是机器人，只是比较喜欢抓弄别人，这才故意装出机器人的违和感，说完仍然欢迎小啾入店消费。  
小啾有些不知所措，看了半天没看出什么倪端，就踏上前一步，准备入店，也就是角度这么一转，眼中的两名服务员发生了变化，他立刻停下脚步，问：“你们是拟态？”  
服务员先是一愣，继而欣喜道：“答对了！这位客人，您是我们接待的第4242名客人，也是第一名猜到我们是拟态而非机器人的！为了表达我们内心的拟态喜悦，我们决定向您详细介绍本店情况，同时赋予你VIP的资格。”  
小啾刮刮鼻子，其实他只是注意到地上的影子随着视角变化得有些错位，才反应过来的。  
“本店是拟态情趣用品店，在这里，可以见识到各种环保、安全、清洁、富有情趣的用品，总有一款适合您！客人，鉴于您仍未慢18周岁，VIP服务将为您保留到成年后，现在您可以先入店参观一番。”  
小啾一愣：“你们怎么知道我的年龄？”  
女拟态服务员说：“每个公民的身上都有黄金鸟标注的身份证明及基本信息。”  
男拟态服务员说：“这些信息只有拟态才能看到，根据这些信息，拟态能够提供相应的服务。”  
“客人，尽管您的年龄仍不允许购买本店商品，但是现在我们很愿意为您提供参观导向服务。”  
“您的VIP服务资格是永久的，只要您成年后光临本店，随时能够为您提供特殊优惠。”  
两个拟态你一句我一句，像是在说相声，各自的神态表情又活泼多变，与人类无异。  
小啾有些心动，想先进去看看，结果前脚刚踏入，后头就被人拉了回来。  
“之前怎么跟你说的？一个人不要瞎逛。”男人把小孩拉回来，直接走离了店铺，小啾看着远去的情趣用品，心空空的。  
两名拟态一边鞠躬送人，一边说VIP服务已经记录在案，不会撤销，终生保留，记得回来……  
“你才多大啊，就敢进这种店。”男人无奈地摇头，眼中尽是恨铁不成钢。  
小啾翻个白眼，说：“卧槽你还好意思。别忘了上个星期，你他妈打个字都不知道出来的什么鸡巴玩意，一句话里三四个口全他妈是乱码，我屁都看不懂。我好好跟你个傻逼外星人讲话，你就想着口我。吔屎啦！”  
男人被小啾这段话里头的脏话数量震惊了：“莫鸠，你给我好好说话。”  
小啾说：“我跟连名字都不知道的外星人说个鸡儿哦。”  
男人声音低沉，不怒自威：“你是不是以为我不敢打你。”  
小啾说：“动手啊。等你变回二十面体，看我不把你碾成渣渣。”  
男人终究没有动手，拐到一个没人的角落变回二十面体，跟拟态一样穿墙离去。小啾在他背后挥舞拳头做鬼脸。  
继上次自由民学习人类文化不懂打字、被小啾嘲讽一波把人气跑事件，小啾再次把他气跑，心里不由得有些得意，甚至还想写到日记里，等以后就着夕阳西下掏出来一边娱乐一边磕瓜子。他这般古灵精怪地憋笑的模样逗乐了目睹整个前后经过的拉德里安上将，上将就站在他不远处，一个上前就跟小啾打起招呼。  
小啾回头，惊喜道：“初昂夫上将！你也来这里玩呢！”  
尽管上将年龄比莫测还要大上几岁，莫鸠也没有对待长辈应有的矜持和尊敬，这点上他跟莫鸫倒是非常相似。拉德里安不太清楚莫氏的家教是如何，这么相处来确实有几分目无尊长，但又不至于逾越底线，只能说，这两兄弟对不同人的定位并不以年龄作为标准。拉德里安说：“你刚才跟谁讲话呢？”  
小啾笑嘻嘻道：“一个傻敷敷连字都不懂打的拟态。”  
拉德里安说：“看起来你很开心，那个拟态一定很有趣。”  
小啾说：“是呀，捉弄他特别好玩。”  
拉德里安意味深长道：“现在的拟态已经拥有非常先进的人工智能，还能替代很多功能性差的机器人。拟态选了个好时代。”  
小啾说：“上将，我听说你是个反对派，还以为你会排斥拟态。”  
“反对也有分很多种，而且我反对的不是拟态。”拉德里安指了指不远处正在织出各种棉花糖的拟态，“我们一边走一边说？”  
“会不会打扰你了？”  
“我刚办完事，现在正闲。”拉德里安拿过拟态手上的两个编织成星型的棉花糖，把其中一个递给小啾，小啾开心地一口把最高的尖角含进嘴里。  
小啾跟拉德里安•初昂夫上将是在学校认识的。当时航空工程系举行讲座，请了初昂夫上将做嘉宾，上将简单地概述了目前航空领域的事件，并抛出了几个尚存在盲区和空白的技术领域难题，就结束了讲话。会后小啾急急忙忙地找他，询问星门跃迁的问题。他问的大多针对于星门对多主体大质量船体的跃迁传送，还有星门稳定技术，这些问题都非常复杂敏感，上将一时间不好回答，便留了联系方式。之后两人一空闲下来就会聊天，一开始问的还是专业问题，后来就随便聊起家常了。小啾跟莫鸫一样性格开朗活泼，思维发散得厉害，每每跟他讲话，上将都会感觉到老了，脑子跟不上年轻人了。说起来，两兄弟跟拉德里安•初昂夫上将的相识都是各自的巧合，完全不在莫测的掌控范围，若是让他知道自己的两个儿子都跟反对派搭上，可能会当即从裤裆里掏出霰弹枪把人轰飞。后来他知道连小啾都跟反对派有说有笑毫无芥蒂，比亲父子还亲父子，气得青筋暴气，两个太阳穴像是有几百个小人敲鼓一样隆隆作响，一旁的克里斯汀娜都生怕那条血管从皮下破土而出，喷出一仗高的血柱。此乃后话。  
拉德里安没有开门见山，他先问小啾知不知道昨天普朗克太空港的游行事件，小啾点头，并简短地讲了自己的看法。  
“你也看到了，这就是大部分反对派对拟态的想法。但他们抵制的到底是拟态还是纳米构造体，可能连他们都不清楚。”拉德里安说，他的语气很平静，听起来既没有下军令时候的威严，也没有放松时候的惬意，“我所反对的，是纳米构造体实验。纳米构造体研究必须依赖人体实验，否则纳米构造体无法激活。所有参与实验的人都经过精心挑选，从小开始培养、接触纳米构造体，进行一系列非人道的实验。他们之中有很多人早早就被折磨致死，只有很少一部分活了下来，这部分人就是融合者。小啾，你的哥哥就是其中之一。”  
小啾看着上将，黑漆漆的眼眸中看不清情绪，但是嘴巴已经停了下来。  
“我没有恶意。在看到你之后我就知道你跟莫鸫是双胞胎。我查了你的档案资料，莫鸫在涅特兰大的研究状态我也知道一点。”拉德里安摸了摸小啾的头，小孩并没有回避，于是放心讲下去，“我所知道的纳米构造体研究计划有三个，第一个是黄金鸟培养计划，定期让融合者进入黄金鸟内部维修，人员选择非常苛刻，而且有去无回；第二个是着床计划，研究融合者的受精状态，莫鸫大概是同性恋，而且已经有男朋友才逃过一劫；第三个就是黄金鸟升级计划，这个计划关系到拟态时代，是莫鸫完成的，据说为了这个计划，那边动手术将他的整条脊椎换成晶体纤维来连接神经束，这种手术根本没人做过，有后遗症也难以根治。还有一些小型试验，比如全身血液换成纳米构造体液，来测定融合程度，还有冗余浸泡研究人体组织的变化。”  
小啾静静听完，说：“他是自愿研究的。”  
拉德里安说：“是的，不然你也可能成为其中一员。”  
小啾说：“纳米构造体的研究有益于今天的拟态发展，只是必须进行人体实验，这也太……难办。”  
“拟态研究根本不需要纳米构造体研究支持。拟态和纳米构造体是完全不一样的东西。”看着小啾不解的眼神，拉德里安继续说，“拟态说白了只是纳米机器人，它的本质不会改变，但是纳米构造体不是纳米机器人。”  
说到这里拉德里安就停下来，这时候他们也停在了吃下午茶的餐厅，从这里能透过落地玻璃看到座位在很里面的莫鸫和柯安塔，他们斜斜地背着这边，互相说着什么，突然就笑了起来，然后柯安塔在鸫额头亲了一下，看起来无比甜蜜。  
拉德里安眼中有隐晦的情绪，说：“纳米构造体是一种生命体，所以，才必须要人体激活，就像寄生的一样。”  
小啾回到餐座那头，正看到鸫躺在柯安塔大腿上闭目养神，脸上的笑容说明他刚才肯定又跟柯安塔撒娇，获得胜利。他这种撒娇的方式几乎恶心了所有人，唯独柯安塔觉得无敌可爱，大概就是情人眼里出西施。柯安塔曾经三分调侃七分宠溺地说过，鸫这么撒娇下去，迟早要把他肚皮捅穿，就算不穿，腹肌都得磨掉一层皮。鸫说怎么可能全都平了，顶多就是中央多了块平坦的小腹肌，到时原来的八块腹肌围在周围，就像花一样，他就能在上面画朵向日葵，肯定非常可爱。当时他们这么互相嗔怪的时候，在场的还有其他融合者，他们听了无不恶心地打冷颤， 表示他俩这种发狗粮的方式威力不亚于反噬，火鸦说听过人体盛宴，没听过人体绘画展，这两个人到底在搞什么play简直没法接受。  
小啾坐下的时候，鸫立刻就醒了坐起来，说：“你回来啦！见到什么人了吗？”  
小啾看了他一眼，说：“不关你事。”  
鸫笑嘻嘻道：“那也肯定是好朋友，讲的是好事情。”  
之后特蕾莎也回来了，她带了个八音盒，说这个八音盒能够弹奏上百首曲子。他们选了首很长曲子，打开隔音力场，一边听，一边吃起晚餐来。曲子没有歌词，题目也只是一串意义不明的数字，但是特蕾莎认为它肯定在讲一个关于分分合合的故事。  
“那他肯定有一个非常美满的结局。”鸫说，“所有人都快快乐乐，得到了幸福。”


	5. 一边谈恋爱一边拯救世界是不可能的

亚连•卡洛斯说：“过两天要跟凯瑟琳他们吃顿饭，他们说想见一下莫鸫。”  
柯安塔敲键盘的手停下了，眉头皱起来，目光里满是疑虑，还有万分的不情愿。  
亚连继续说：“反正也就一年见一次。说不定见一下还能断了威廉的小念头。”  
听到这个名字的时候，柯安塔眼皮一跳，随后翻个白眼，打开终端联系鸫，同时对亚连说：“你把时间地点确定一下，我跟鸫说，如果他不肯来，那就告诉他们别想了。”  
亚连想教育一下养子，就算真的不喜欢他的儿子，直呼其名也总好过连名字都不喊。不过看到他好看的眉头一直没有舒缓，也不敢多说什么。亚连跟柯安塔同住了四年，当然清楚知道，什么玩笑都能开，什么调侃都能说，唯独在他儿子威廉这个问题上不得多说。当年亚连和凯瑟琳提出离婚的时候，才刚刚认识柯安塔，那时柯安塔才刚上大学，亚连觉得他非常优秀，是个可造之材，想留在身边，结果儿子威廉妒火中烧，搞了些手段，让柯安塔住院静养了三个月，这件事加速了他的离婚，儿子也判给了前妻。在那之后，柯安塔把一头漂亮的红发染成栗色，为的是跟也同样是一头红发的那两母子划清界限。尽管亚连觉得这个举动非常幼稚，但也没法多说些什么。染了头发的柯安塔把原本的玫瑰刺都收了起来，不再跟以前一样锋芒毕露，整个人看起来气势弱了许多，多了几分平易近人。  
这头发染了四年，结果就被他男朋友一句话就倒回原样。鸫说：“我还是喜欢你红发的时候，有气势，又有压迫感，我很喜欢那种感觉。”这句话如果不是配上鸫单纯的认真脸，听的人可能会产生别样的臆想。不过也不怪别人有臆想，因为他说完，就跟柯安塔亲吻起来，完全不管不顾周围单身研究员们的感受。罗伊说，这俩孩子发狗粮越来越肆无忌惮了，得好好教训一番，然后就叫柯安塔没事别来十三研究部，除非是来给同事们牵红线的。柯安塔把头发洗回原色，顺便还想把隐形眼镜摘了，亚连急忙阻止，兄弟你这再摘了，就真的盖不住你是外星人的事实了，说真的有哪个人类红发红瞳还帅出天际的，算了吧兄弟，算了吧，就算是为了爱人两肋插刀也先别在这种小事上拼命。于是柯安塔双手离开隐形眼镜，亚连松了口气。  
不过这还没完，自从柯安塔染回红发，整个人的精神气焕然一新，更为引人注目，办公室的男女同事们都恳求柯安塔戴上口罩以免误伤。这方面柯安塔还是很好说话的，果真立马购置一打口罩，没什么事也会呆在亚连办公室不会出来。这可就苦了亚连了，平时到茶水间泡咖啡都是柯安塔的任务，现在他有借口不去了，只得亚连亲自动手，他心说本想养个儿子开心一下，结果就变成养个大爷了。  
这平淡欢乐的日子很快过去，到了亚连约定的日子。这天亚连一下班，就跟柯安塔到十三研究部大楼，等了大概半个小时，鸫终于从电梯口出现，他穿了件非常宽松的长袖亚麻色胞针织衫，领口很宽，露出半个肩膀和锁骨，另外一个肩膀被护肩遮住，底下是一条黑色小短裤，高到裤脚的深灰色长袜，袜子上还系着皮质吊带。他说今天黄金鸟不太稳定，他累死累活地赶工，好不容易按时下班，匆匆回宿舍换了那件拟态制服，因为实在太热，找了最宽松最舒服的款式来穿，本来不会穿到丝袜，结果一出来被罗伊看到光着两条腿，气得一脚把儿子踹回房间，要求一定得换套布料面积大的款式，鸫只好换上最透气、穿了等于没穿、只是上了色的丝袜，把上衣改成长袖。柯安塔看他两条锁骨陷出一个漂亮的槽，衣服宽得看不见腰，袖子长到只看到四根手指，下面小短裤和长袜又非常修腿，搭配起来完全不知从何吐槽，只好评价，如果只看上半身，就跟麻袋剪了个过大的洞套上去一样，不过只要鸫喜欢就行，反正他看着都觉得挺可爱的。亚连说，只要是鸫你都觉得可爱。柯安塔夸赞道真不愧是我的养父，果真懂我心思。鸫跟在旁边吃吃地笑。  
原本鸫以为今晚就是个普通的晚餐聚会，吃完了还能跟柯安塔出去玩一会，结果一上车，柯安塔就跟他打预防针，警告他说等会儿吃就完事了，别多说话，特别是不要跟亚连儿子对上，他们的家庭关系不像莫鸫自己的那么和谐，当年他俩离婚就差点把柯安塔给玩死。到了预定的房间，只有凯瑟琳在场，她说儿子威廉因为课堂测试得迟一点来，让他们先吃。说完，她介绍了自己，鸫也赶紧自我介绍，只不过凯瑟琳的自我介绍非常正式，一本正经地说了自己是公约社的新闻部长，还说如果想了解新闻媒体上的信息，可以咨询她。鸫第一次碰上这种情况，一时间组织不了语言，讲得磕磕绊绊，到后面都捂住脸，连耳朵都红了，因为他直接说出自己根本没上过学的事实。凯瑟琳笑笑，让他不要紧张。四人就坐用餐，在凯瑟琳和鸫之间留了个空位。  
开始喝了点汤，凯瑟琳就讲起拟态时代的一些事来。据她讲，因为拟态时代的推行，莫氏在其中拿到了最大的油水，很多推行机器人的小牌子都被收购，再缓慢压榨剩余价值。除了主销汽车的杰西卡和主产飞船的榭斯卡还因为没有竞争而坚挺，大部分拟态市场和人工智能市场都在莫氏的控制之下。只不过，莫氏也是趁着政策倾斜拟态，才借此吞并对手。莫氏这五年来能这么狂，也是官商勾结的结果。之前普朗克太空港那边不是闹事吗，实际上是有人察觉到莫氏就要渗透入普朗克，调动民众反对拟态时代，好暂缓一下局势，也算是缓兵之计吧，那边有几个集团的高层直接跟莫氏谈判，反对莫氏的进驻。然后政府高层那边直接把他们叫去谈话，提前退休了。亚连说，当年太空港建造和星门技术引进都有莫氏的帮助，可以说，莫氏算是军方科技力量了，现在那么放肆也是有一手好牌。凯瑟琳又转向柯安塔，询问之前隐约出现的要调动前往普朗克太空港指挥拟态计划的事情，柯安塔说因为局势问题，他拒绝了调动升迁，同时他也不想参与到莫氏的普朗克渗透计划中来，水太深，一旦牵扯进去就拔不出来了。  
鸫听得津津有味，突然插入一句：“所以实际上，反对派反对的不是拟态，而是背后的利益链。那普通人瞎起哄什么呢，有什么意义吗？”  
“还是有的。比如说集团破产就会有人失业。”凯瑟琳说，“比如说我，就可以有新的焦点新闻可以抓。”  
亚连说：“社会学、博弈论、哲学，对这些人类活动都有解释。”  
鸫说：“这样不累吗？”  
凯瑟琳跟亚连对视一笑，男人说：“有趣，刺激。”  
鸫又问：“你们明明这么合拍，为什么要离婚呢？”  
这话就有点伤人了，两人同时一愣，各自露出尴尬的表情，柯安塔咳嗽一声，把小番茄都拨到鸫的碗里，鸫以为这是要全都让给他，赶紧分出一半还给柯安塔。  
凯瑟琳见这两人还处于热恋期，就说：“离婚不一定是因为感情不和，还有很多因素。总有一天，你也会明白的。”  
鸫疑惑地看向柯安塔，柯安塔笑着没多说什么，只是把一个小番茄塞进鸫的嘴里。  
就在这时，亚连的儿子威廉风风火火走进来，招呼都没打就坐在空位上，抱怨学校的课堂测试有多难题目有多刁钻，灌了一口水才后知后觉地发现，旁边多出了个人。他上下打量了鸫一番，问：“你是柯安塔男朋友吗？”  
没等鸫应声，柯安塔就抢先回答：“是的。莫鸫。这是威廉。”  
威廉伸出手，说：“你好啊。”  
鸫连忙握住他的手：“你也好呀。”  
威廉说：“你跟柯安塔住在一起吗？”  
鸫摇头：“我有自己住的地方。”  
威廉说：“不住在一起，那挺不方便的啊。”  
鸫说：“不会的，我跟他平时上班都能见面。”  
威廉问：“我看你好像跟我一样大，这么快就工作了吗？”  
鸫说：“是的呀。你多大啦？”  
威廉说：“21。我快毕业了。”  
鸫说：“我快18了。你是在查德奥本读的吗？”  
威廉说：“对呀。电子信息工程，跟柯安塔前辈是同一个专业呢。”  
鸫说：“我弟弟也在查德奥本，他是航空机械工程的。”  
两人愉快地交流着，亚连和凯瑟琳都觉得这两人挺能讲得来，可能之后相处会很容易，只有柯安塔默默地挑着盘里的青菜，面上无喜无怒，什么都不说。  
直到威廉提出要跟鸫交换拟态黑眼帐号的时候，柯安塔才不咸不淡地说：“非常抱歉，因为工作性质，鸫没有黑眼帐号，联系方式也不能随意给出。如果你想联系他的话，可以通知我，我会传达的。”  
威廉哈了一声，略嘲讽地揶揄道：“别这样啊，师兄，醋坛子翻得太快了吧。”  
鸫赶紧讨好地说：“确实是保密性质，所以才没有。或者你跟柯安塔说一声？”  
柯安塔冷着口气说：“说什么？有什么好说的。”  
威廉说：“怕是师兄早就拉黑我了。”  
柯安塔嫌弃地斜睨道：“我看你就是来恶心，让我吃不下饭的。”  
威廉说：“没有达到目的我真是太失败了。”  
亚连赶紧插进来说：“行了行了，说够了赶紧吃。”  
威廉从鼻子里喷出一股怨气，柯安塔直接把餐具一放，表示不想吃，鸫趁机拉了拉他的衣袖，表示想一起去洗手间。两人立刻起身，去向自然不是洗手间，而是餐馆大厅另一头的天台。  
鸫问柯安塔到底怎么了，柯安塔摇头说，只是不喜欢威廉这个人，也不想鸫跟他有多少接触。鸫再次确认威廉到底有什么问题，柯安塔摇头避而不谈。这下鸫就有些莫名其妙了。他说，如果柯安塔说不清这个人到底有什么问题，那就应该让鸫自己来判断，现在他的判断是威廉还算个能谈得上话的人，而且是个普通人，既然如此，为什么不能和平相处，说不定还可以交个朋友。鸫清楚，自己的交际圈一直都停留在罗伊等人划定的范围内，很多时候，他所接触到的人和事，实际上都是限制他的一环，正因如此，他才要去接触更多的人，跨出这个小圈圈。如果柯安塔是基于涅特兰大的考虑来限制鸫的话，那鸫会非常生气，就跟罗伊在开拓期间还要暗中限制和操控鸫的成长行径一样。  
柯安塔叹了口气，摇头说：“如果罗伊真的想限制你，你当初根本就不可能遇见拉德里安上将。若你觉得这么做可以的话，那你的决定就是对的。”  
这话一出来，鸫就真的恼火了。以前他跟莫测吵架，每次吵到最后莫测都会这么说，最让人烦躁的是，他偏偏是对的，错的是鸫自己。  
鸫说：“你真的越来越像我爸了。”  
柯安塔说：“我只是担心你。我不可能永远都陪着你。”  
鸫咬牙切齿地说：“当初你说过，你会永远在我身边，哪里都不去的。”  
柯安塔闭上嘴，没再说话。  
鸫等了半晌，没有等到一句话，甩手就走。没走几步，柯安塔就在后头喊住他，说，今晚外头凉，多穿一件衣服，说着他还打算脱下自己的外套。其实，听到这话，鸫已经消了气，但还是觉得心头委屈，尽管讲不出来哪里不高兴不舒服，只好回头看了他一眼，掉头离开。  
回到房中，亚连问柯安塔去哪了，鸫说被他骂了一顿，现在在外头罚站，等下他直接回去加班，不用管他。威廉听罢笑起来，问鸫饭后有没有空，可以带他转一转。说着他在手中写下反拟态组织这五个字，鸫看了一眼，立马答应下来。饭后，两人打了招呼，欢欢喜喜地出发前去二区。走前鸫还四处望了下，没有看到柯安塔的身影。到了二区，威廉给鸫买了瓶水，提议走去反拟态组织，两人便走着聊天，不一会儿就把话题转到柯安塔身上，威廉说今晚他俩吵了一架，会不会就这么尴尬着了，还是早点退让比较好。鸫说他们两个解决矛盾从来都不会走容忍路线，一直都是互殴一顿完事。  
鸫说：“那你又是怎么跟柯安塔吵起来了？”  
威廉说：“也没什么，我跟他好像打从一开始就看不顺眼，一见面都会吵起来。可能真的是因为爸妈离婚的原因，我一直觉得他有点膈应。”  
鸫说：“我怎么觉得我跟你看到的柯安塔完全不一样。”  
威廉耸耸肩：“很正常，不然他怎么泡到你呢。”  
突然他笑起来，问：“我挺想知道他怎么泡你的，他平时都非常麻木，却突然之间就有了个男朋友。一定是个非常精彩的故事。”  
鸫害羞地摆摆手：“也没有什么好说的，就是我回太空港当天，是他接我出院。就很俗的一见钟情而已。”  
“那之后呢？应该会出去约会什么的吧，有送礼物吗？”  
“平时工作很忙，没怎么出去，也就中午一块吃饭之类的。”  
“那……你们平时还有时间上床吗？”  
鸫耳根通红：“你怎么连这个都问啊？”  
威廉一脸坏笑：“不然呢，我挺关心这个的。”  
鸫摇头：“别说这些啦，反拟态组织呢？还没到吗？”  
威廉指了指前面的住宅：“就在前面。”  
鸫率先走上前，隔着围栏和入院花园绕了一圈这座三层别野，回到威廉身边，说：“就在这里面吗？这真的不是普通住宅吗？”  
威廉觉得好笑：“难道你以为是什么秘密基地，里面藏着反拟态武器吗？”  
鸫点头：“是呀，我还以为进入前还得先用拟态反应器检查一番呢。”  
威廉：“好了，我带你到这里了。你该告诉我，你跟柯安塔平时上床的习惯了吧。”  
鸫：“就这样？怎么可能！我都到这里了当然要按门铃了！还有我可能没有答应跟你说什么私人生活的八卦。”  
威廉：“那你按啊。”  
鸫：“来啊，按啊。”  
说完他真的走上去，按下了门铃。紧接着，别野漆黑的窗口亮起，映出一个又瘦又长的身影。

鸫睁开眼睛的时候，威廉正给他注射一支大剂量的纳米构造体，针头抽出来的时候带出一丝血点，但血口立刻就愈合了。  
威廉说：“我没想到你真的按了门铃。你真的是二代融合者吗，涅特兰大没有教你基本的警惕性？”  
在按下门铃的那一刻，几万伏的电通过手指贯穿了全身，本来有纳米构造体力场保护，不会受到影响，但是他没想到门铃中央有一个极其细微的针头，给他注射了一种变异型纳米构造体，结果与体内原本的纳米构造体相排斥，如同在血管里倒入沸水一般，他被反噬刺激得尖叫起来，没坚持多久就晕了过去。现在，鸫的声音非常沙哑，似乎受损了，但实际上，在他身上留不下任何疤痕，更多的只是口渴带来的干涸。他根本没有喝过威廉买来的水。鸫说：“我就是想看看所谓的反拟态组织到底是什么，如果不按门铃，怎么把里头的人叫出来呢。”  
他浑身无力，手脚受缚，只能尽可能地用眼球巡视一周。这是一个非常空旷的建筑内部，上头布满了机械导管，里面流动着和黄金鸟一样的信息流光，周围摆满了巨型的纳米构造体培养柱，不同形态的纳米构造体在里面呈现出不同的形态，有的呈结晶状，有的是菌丝状，有的浓缩成一点悬空在中央，有的以不可见光的形式存在，无法用肉眼观测。这些东西鸫在十三研究部看得多，没怎么好奇。倒是对除了威廉以外的几位人形生物产生了兴趣。很显然，那些正在操作台上用身体契合凹槽来完成控制的生物，绝对不是人类。不过，非人类的东西他也看得多了，很快又把视线转回威廉身上。  
“看起来这里不是反拟态，而是反纳米构造体。”鸫说，“只有你一个人类？”  
威廉说：“当然不是。要喝水吗？”  
鸫点头：“谢谢。”  
威廉把那瓶还没开封的水拧开，小心翼翼地灌入鸫嘴里，鸫仰着头，水顺着嘴角流到上下起伏的喉结上，然后是锁骨、胸膛。鸫一口气喝光了整瓶水。  
喝完水的鸫显然精神多了，开始侃侃而谈：“据我所知，其他碳基文明对纳米构造体的研究远超地球联邦，这帮沃贡人早就能够通过结晶化冗余分离意识了。现在来这里又是要干些什么？帮助地球联邦度过技术瓶颈，施恩于其他文明好留名于各个星系？他们不是没有感情的吗？”  
威廉把空瓶子扔掉，说：“有可能是他们遇到了瓶颈，需要人类做出牺牲提供实验价值，又有可能是前来捣毁人类研究，最好倒回石器时代，好减少一个抢夺太空资源的竞争者，也有可能是闲得慌，刚好路过看到某个低智能文明尽干的傻逼事，只好撸起袖子手把手教学。”  
鸫听了笑出声，又问：“那你呢？你又是为了什么？”  
威廉看着鸫，突然伸手摸上他的脸颊，接着往下移，抚过锁骨、乳头、肋骨，停在肚脐眼上，感觉到鸫的情绪根本不受自己的骚扰影响，只好缩回手，又重新看向鸫的双眸，突然之间，狠狠地抓住了鸫垂到胸前的长发。  
“亚连曾经参与纳米构造体初期建设，但因为银河元前1年一代融合者的事故退出。柯安塔参与现期建设，但是却拒绝了普朗克太空港计划。我只是个学生，但是想知道纳米构造体的真相。”威廉松开头发，又把手抚上鸫的脸颊，这次中指和无名指夹住耳朵，小指按住后耳的穴位，大拇指用力地摩挲着嘴唇，像对待爱人一样色情，又像对付仇人一样暴力，“我很讨厌柯安塔，但是一直都在跟踪他，收集一切跟他相关的资料，公开的私密的，全都集起来，就像把人捏在手里一样。知己知彼，百战不殆，我差点就成功了。”  
鸫漆黑的眼眸盯着威廉，看不清里头的情绪。  
“我等了很久，你却突然出现在他旁边。我找了很多关于你的资料，发现空白部分很多，保密信息更多，就随手黑了联防部和涅特兰大，发现你比我想象中要好。非常适合当作观测对象。”威廉顿了顿，继续说，“有的时候我会想，如果在柯安塔面前上了你，会不会更加有趣。不过我还是决定就这么干算了，融合者得尽其职责。”  
鸫叹了口气：“我可算知道为什么柯安塔恨你了。”  
威廉讽刺地笑起来，说：“他居然没把那件事告诉你。你们吵得那么激烈，连事情都来不及讲清楚吗？”  
鸫也笑起来：“没关系，吵就吵呗，反正到最后都会吵到床上。”  
“不过我比较推荐你选择之前的想法来报复柯安塔。”他压低声音，眼眸里闪着狡黠的光，“如果你执意强奸我，我想他会踹翻你，直接在你面前干我。”  
威廉一耳光扇过去，鸫的头歪向一边，但面上狡猾的笑容不减，看不出一点痛苦和狼狈。  
机器调试亮起绿灯，几个人类研究员进入室内，开始手动装入神经束。鸫挣扎一下，但是没有成功，神经束上面涂抹的纳米构造体找到了他背后的手术口，试探几分就钻入其中，找到内部已经愈合的神经创口，重新破开，强行连接。神经束驱动运行的声音如同丧钟，敲打着鸫耳膜。导管中的流光开始扩散，往神经束集中。后背皮下有暗色的纳米构造体沿着血管蔓延开来，很快就笼罩了整个身体，接着皮肤开始变异，长出块状鳞片，这些鳞片由结晶化的冗余构成，看似是皮下长出的新器官，实际上是被变异型纳米构造体侵染的皮肤细胞变态而来。冗余是需要舍弃的部分，很快这些轻盈透明带着金属光泽的鳞片就簌簌落下。很快，所有人都注意到落下的部分不仅仅是皮肤，还有身体组织。变异型纳米构造体像厚度只有几个分子的刀片一样，从内部将鸫切割成千万碎片。那些碎片承载着鸫的意识、意志还有记忆，像雨点一样落到地上，纷纷落地生根，如同雨后春笋拔地而起，从单细胞变为多细胞，从原核藻类变为真核植物，从无脊椎动物变为脊椎动物，从两栖类变为爬行类，水里游的、地上走的、天上飞的，所有的生物都出现了，他们昙花一现，沸水一样出现在这场爆炸中，通过纳米构造体碎片展现出整个进化史，最终归于灵长目智人。人类的形态只是出现了瞬间，无声地呐喊着什么，就迅速返祖，退回原始阶段。鸫的肉体就像一滩散沙，失去了人类的模样，碎片们找不到一个合适的进化阶段来固定形态而拼不成活物，只好化作无数纳米构造体生命体，以各个虫鱼鸟兽的姿态，四散逃窜。  
但是，这些碎片并不能逃离这间实验大厅。反倒是大厅开始变形，无数导管和神经接口迅速有序回收，上空的机械器材清空，束缚器和神经驱动撤走，不出一分钟，现场只剩下那堆鳞片状冗余，还有42个纳米构造体培养柱。这些培养柱中的纳米构造体已经蠢蠢欲动，迫不及待地要冲破容器，与室内无头苍蝇一样乱撞的鸫的意识碎片融合。建筑之外的沃贡人从地底的缝隙中冒出，化为一个个薄如蝉翼的漆黑瘦长人影，他们手拉着手——如果这能够成为手，围成一圈，把建筑围在中央，然后慢慢聚拢。一道强光从建筑顶部喷出，在空中扩散，形成一个个光圈，光圈落下，被沃贡人吸收，每吸收一个光圈，他们的身体就会透明几分。已经撤离到远处高坡上的威廉手持战术望远镜，死死盯着建筑，手中检测器的数值已经飙到最高，这意味着鸫体内的纳米构造体已经快被变异型吞噬殆尽。等数值达到百分之百的时候，已经如同薄膜一般的沃贡人们开始膨胀，各自之间连接成一体，变成一块巨大的半透膜，从上而下包住了整座建筑，就像巨人吞下食物一样。建筑发出的光消失在沃贡人体内。沃贡人，或者说消化了莫鸫的沃贡球，开始缩小，从百米至十米直径，颜色也变得黝黑。它升到半空，打算开启小型虫洞逃逸。结果发现，就算吞噬了莫鸫，也没法得到理论上可自由开启平行宇宙通道的能力，而且，他也没法再往上升，仿佛有无数双手拽着他，让他无法逃离，也无法动弹。沃贡球往牵制的防线放射出电磁炮，静电在空中绽放，迸发出刺目的白光。  
“群星在上……”突然，研究员们抑制不住兴奋而骚动起来。只见，牵制沃贡球的力量开始显形。那不是人脑能够有效理解的东西，因为他没有形状、也没有颜色，仅仅是一股能量，带着飞旋的流光，将沃贡球困在高空中。而沃贡球只能在牢笼里不停地挣扎，不停地释放能量，抵抗抑制自己的东西。很快，沃贡球想到了新的方法，在困笼里头延展身体，挤压成二维面，试图从三维空间中溜走，但牵制的能量如同一块小石子，轻轻放在了二维面上，拉伸出一个漏斗形，接着这个二维面扭曲成默比乌斯带，与能量体周旋，能量体如同上头的蚂蚁，爬遍了所有面，接着沃贡默比乌斯带变成克莱因瓶，打算反过来罩住能量体，而能量体又如同蚊子一样，不用穿透任何一个面就溜走了。周旋几次都无法逃离，沃贡人最终变回沃贡球，越缩越小，试图形成一个奇点，然后炸裂开来。但是能量体没有给他这个机会。能量体变成一个超正方体，把沃贡奇点圈在中央。  
接着，一切都不再有变化，整个天空凝固住了。

鸫受袭之后，大概发生了三件事。  
第一件事就是双胞胎弟弟莫鸠受到纠缠态原理的影响，也在身体后背感觉到撕心裂肺的插入式疼痛。小啾疼得帅下了床，一直呆在枕头上供他垫脚的二十面体立刻暴起，化出人形，把小孩接住。接着趁没人在意，男人亲了一下这小孩的额头，暂时消去了他的痛觉。小啾缓过劲来，睁开眼睛第一件事就是命令男人带他到莫鸫的身边，男人摇摇头拒绝了。小啾气急，直接跑去隔壁寝室找苏白，结果苏白早就离开，出发前去支援。男人把小啾拉回来，低声下气地劝道，小啾身为普通人类，即便到了现场也帮不上忙。  
小啾问：“鸫到底出了什么事？”  
男人说：“受到沃贡人纳米构造体的冲击而返祖化，并且遭到沃贡人吞噬，现情况已经得到控制，自由民会协助涅特兰大援救莫鸫。”  
“那我就更应该去了。”小啾掉头翻出衣柜底下的武装工具盒，“我是目前唯一一个纳米构造体免疫体。”  
男人看着他瘦小的背影，沉默良久，说：“我的任务是保护你，如果你执意要去，我会跟随你。”  
小啾听罢，转过身子，朝男人伸出手，说：“好，我们走吧。”  
另一头，柯安塔吩咐亚连和凯瑟琳赶紧回家，就跳上苏白的车，往二区奔驰，空中的异变用肉眼都能观测得到。  
苏白说：“你们怎么回事？”  
柯安塔说：“他故意跟我吵架，想支开我，自己去调查。”  
驾驶座上的尘魄说：“然后你就被他顺利支开了？”  
柯安塔沉默。  
苏白说：“虽然歌者说你全知，但是某些时候你是真的蠢。”  
尘魄说：“行了，投票表决一下行动。复活一代，还是救出莫鸫。”  
柯安塔说：“救鸫。”  
通讯器里传来二十面体的声音：“莫鸠选择救出莫鸫。”  
苏白和尘魄相视一眼，仅一眼就交换了所有信息。苏白耸耸肩，说，二对二也不太好的，那我们就一致决定救出鸫吧。  
在他们面前，那座别墅上空，一颗沃贡奇点呆呆固定着，如同一条毒蛇，伺机等待着攻击的缝隙出现。  
第三件事，发生在沃贡奇点受到控制之后。涅特兰大十三研究部的作战指挥中心，大屏幕上出现了一个外来人员。不过要说是外来也不太对，他本来就是本地的，只不过现在这种情况，这个人突然出现在指挥屏幕上，任谁都会感觉到不妥。因为这个人长得跟莫鸫一模一样。  
这个跟莫鸫模样的人刚出现在屏幕的时候，所有人都哗然起来，其中参与过纳米构造体前期建设的研究员很快就反应过来，这个人绝对不是莫鸫，而是久别24年的一代融合者。  
“我是一代融合者鸫•埃舍尔，同时也是二代融合者、克隆体莫鸫的本尊。刚才，二代受到外星生物沃贡人的袭击，情况紧急，我强行复苏，出手相助，与其对抗，但只能牵制住沃贡人。接下来就要靠各位以及身处前线的联防部努力。同时有四名自由民会协助各位，他们分别是苏白，尘魄，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，以及……”一代附上自由民的照片，到第四个的时候是个二十面体，连他自己都停了一下，似乎想不起某人的名字，只好说，“第四个无名氏自由民。谢谢大家。以上。”  
如果说刚才只是一片哗然，那现在就是掀翻了沸水和热油，还泼出一桶浓硫酸，在场所有人无不受到惊吓。当然最震惊的要数罗伊，他刚刚见到一代出现的时候已经整个人失去语言功能，现在得知柯安塔非人类更是直接没了思考功能。只不过，现在这个情况可不允许他失神。终端上立刻弹出来一个视频通讯，接通一看是一代融合者鸫•埃舍尔，他笑眯眯地盯着罗伊，像是在逗小动物玩似的，还说，你这个人哪里都不好，钻牛角尖更是比一般人强，特别死脑筋，我到底是喜欢你哪里呢，罗伊•埃舍尔先生，嗯？如果你再不回过神，我就叫你罗伊•霍克尼，再也不是我的人了。罗伊赶紧抱起终端一顿摇晃，恨不能把视频里头的人拽下来。  
“你没有死！你还活着！”罗伊激动万分。  
“对对对我没有死。我一直都在黄金鸟里头，只不过没告诉你罢了。”埃舍尔说，“好不容易社会性死亡了，当然是去各个平行宇宙玩一下了，最近才回来的。结果碰上这事，你们幸运了。”  
此时，事发地点标注在地图上，放大再放大，结合周边的监控和黄金鸟的探测，目标大小、形状、细节，以及周围地形、环境，统统一清二楚。“这次的事件，人类最好不要贸然上前。这里的纳米构造体密度极大，很容易造成精神污染和空间扭曲。而且，如果失败，轻则纳米构造体研究倒退三十年，重则达尔文太空港湮灭。”  
现场那边，柯安塔传来报道。沃贡人已经缩至无限小，成为奇点。埃舍尔勉强能够控制住它，与周围的空间维持在一个平衡上，不至于膨胀或者塌缩。但是要如何从奇点里面拉回莫鸫，并消灭沃贡人，这就需要另外的力量介入。柯安塔说，普通人类是无法接近此地的，因此方圆十公里的人必须全部撤离，撤离防护边界需要有联防部的人把守，不能让任何人进入。目前最强的三代融合者一共五人，必须全部就位，和自由民一齐行动。  
此时，有个私人通讯进入柯安塔的频道，一接通，居然是莫测，他说请立刻把小啾带回来。小啾插进来说自己不救出莫鸫不会回去。莫测气急，骂道，如果你们敢不回来，那婚礼上就不会有伴郎伴娘！说完切断通讯。克莉斯汀娜扶住莫测，提醒他现在还不能放弃，别忘了那几个人类共犯已经被联防部抓住，他应该到拉斐尔上将那边，好好审问那几个人。既然那些孩子做的事不是人类的范畴，那人类这边的事，就应该由他们来解决。莫测当然明白这个道理，只不过这些话从未婚妻口中说出来，似乎带有更强的力量。他反握住她的手，两人已经略有沧桑的眼中闪着新生的光芒。  
四名自由民，五名三代融合者，还有一名人类，一共十人，围在一起，严阵以待。  
柯安塔说：“奇点在超正方体内。我们必须进入超正方体才能接近奇点，由于我们都是三维生物，所以进入四维的超正方体对平衡的影响不大，但是，对于我们自己的精神和视界来说，会是极大的冲击。进去之后，你们会见到任何东西，在里面什么事情都能发生，无论是这个时间点之前的，还是之后的，或者不存在于这个宇宙的。所以你们必须记住，自己是从哪个时间点、哪一条世界线的人，否则，出来的时候，可能你就不是你自己，或者说，你回到了另外一个平行宇宙，也会有一定概率进入亚空间，永远生存在空间夹缝中。第二，如果我们顺利进入奇点，那么就要记住一点，纳米构造体不是这个宇宙的东西，奇点属于修正宇宙的工具，它会收回纳米构造体，以此修正这个宇宙的平衡，所以，绝对不要交出你们的纳米构造体。第三，消灭沃贡人是不可能的，因为它已经支配了奇点，我们要做的，就是打破奇点内部平衡，让奇点重新支配沃贡人，以恶制恶。”  
他扫了一眼融合者和人类，说：“现在退出还来得及。”  
卡特罗举起手，柯安塔示意他讲。卡特罗便问：“这件事跟自由民有什么关系？”  
苏白回答：“因为纳米构造体是自由民的东西。”  
小啾又问：“为什么你没有阻止莫鸫？”  
柯安塔说：“因为沃贡人蓄谋已久，鸫临时起意，而我并非全知，糊涂一时。”  
小啾盯着他，仿佛在苦恼什么，但是又想不出来要说什么，只好踢了一脚二十面体，说：“别说废话了，走吧。”  
于是九个人，外加一个不占位置的二十面体，钻进车内，启动引擎，朝上驶去。  
就在进入超正方体的前一刻，火鸦说：“我有点害怕了，能不能放我下去。”  
接着他就被卷入超正方体中，视界一换，整个世界都完全不一样。  
“哇，你们真的放我下来了。”他说着又觉得不对劲，这才发现，进入超正方体的那一刻，车没了，脚下是一个无限大的黑白棋盘。  
“我们要往哪走？”玛利亚问，她发现自己居然能发声了。  
小啾指了指远处停泊的飞船，说：“我们到star bang上去，只有开了飞船，跳进星门，才有可能进入奇点。”

如果说这只是个棋盘，只要走的时间够长，走的路够远，总能达到飞船。但没有如果，现在这里是个名副其实的港口。柯安塔解释说，停泊飞船只存在于两个地方，一个是港口，另外一个是回收场。现在因为小啾的一句话，这里变成了达尔文港口，是非常合理的，就算是在超正方体内，也是要符合客观逻辑的。但是正因为在超正方体内，这里也会又不符合逻辑的地方。比如大厅的重力和组建紊乱，比如广告屏幕上播放的全是百年前的信息，比如休息椅全是像素块，再比如，永远都是日不落城的港口空无一人，唯有广告和清洁机器人工作的声音，此外，再无任何人类活动的痕迹。  
火鸦问，这港口要怎么走。小啾抬枪指了指远处的安检口，说，如果还要过安检的话，那他们可能有一半人没法进去。然而这话音刚落，就从2.5倍镜里看到一个细微的黑影从门缝里闪过，下意识地，小啾手指一扣，喷出一梭子弹，那黑影就倒在栏杆后头，再也不动了。  
“你在干吗？”  
“我看到有东西就打了，没看清。”小啾咽了口唾沫，心想要是火鸦再往前一步，可能倒的就不是来路不明的黑影了。  
“嗯，很快的枪。”柯安塔夸赞了一句，然后往那头扔了个C4，一按遥控，就把安检口炸个稀烂。  
如此简单粗暴的方式让融合者们都震惊了，柯安塔还贴心地补充一句：“走的时候注意路线。我跟苏白先走，你们中间，尘魄殿后。”  
十人小心翼翼，沿着墙面，一点点往那堆废墟挪去。尽管超正方体内部的时间难以定义，但是按照人类的算法，大约过了一个小时，他们才艰难地到达了安检口正前方——他们正站在那面墙上，看着头顶的安检口，从这里到安检口有一段距离，大约是中央的位置就是重力转换的界限。柯安塔往上一跳，翻个身就顺利落到废墟边上，苏白随后，其余融合者也陆续冲了过来，尘魄过来的时候抱住小啾，两人一块跳过来，结果落地时重心不稳，尘魄在往后摔倒的前一刻护住小啾，柯安塔和苏白眼疾手快，从两旁拉住他们。小啾赶紧谢谢他们，站稳之后还注意到柯安塔隐晦的眼神，当即想到什么不得了的东西，跑到特蕾莎身边呆着。  
我觉得柯安塔想杀了我。小啾偷偷跟特蕾莎终端传讯，这个地方居然还有信号也是奇特。  
特蕾莎观察了周围，才回复说，这个鬼地方确实是绝佳的凶杀现场，查都没法查。我会注意情况，你也要自己小心。  
结果，进入长长的回旋通道，被一大群各种各样反噬化而发狂的生物围攻，杀得弹尽粮绝到最后还是拼刺刀上阵杀光敌军，都不算是什么大事了。比起没什么头脑只是人海战术的敌人，还是背后友军的突然袭击更加致命。整场冲锋，小啾放在柯安塔身上的注意力比狂化生物上的还多，看得连柯安塔本人都有点不明所以毛骨悚然。最后他把小孩拉过一边，问是不是发现什么事了。小啾拼命摇头，逃命一样回到特蕾莎身边。  
柯安塔皱着眉头看了半晌，似乎放弃了说话，只好让尘魄讲。然而尘魄也不是多话的人，随便打个不标准的手势，就表明“都给我上飞船”，小啾拉开船舷的门，让所有人都进去，反身一脚把某个狂化生物的头踢飞出去，再严密地关上门，并习惯性地检查电子锁和铁栓。  
小啾打开门口的面板检查一番，就发现飞船正处于休眠状态，启动的话需要手动打开动力舱的燃料阀门和漩涡引擎闸门，小啾说这些手动闸门开关都需要至少两人的努力，平时只会在入港年检的时候用到，这次飞船就出了这种岔子，不到飞船底层一趟是不行了。另外，飞船还有大大小小的问题，比如说船顶的信号板需要修缮，太阳能电池板也有点问题，如果电力不足，恐怕无法撑开足够大的防护罩。十人商量是否分头行动，柯安塔和尘魄以保险为上，苏白和特蕾莎却觉得分头行头更好。最后经过一番斟酌，决定分成两队，一队前往底层动力舱，另一队到顶层外修复信号板和电池板。人员分配时，一直不说话的克莱尔立刻接下动力舱的重任，小啾对她印象不多，仅仅是知道她脾气较为泼辣，跟火鸦两人难舍难分，这么勇猛立刻接下任务，顿时感觉此人拥有奋战杀敌的风采，倍增好感，一旁火鸦见克莱尔毫不犹豫，也立马应下这个任务，明显是要护着克莱尔。  
之前杀狂化生物的时候，柯安塔随口解释过为什么一定要融合者和自由民一起行动，因为自由民算是通行证，拥有进入各个宇宙各种空间的资格，但是由于各种原因，自由民的战力并不比普通人强，所以，融合者就成为了这支队伍里的主战力。这次分头行动，两支队伍里面也必须要有融合者和自由民。因此前往动力舱小队必须再添自由民。苏白决定陪同前往，而尘魄必须跟着苏白，所以这支队伍就成了两个自由民两个融合者这种一比一配置。苏白拉着克莱尔和火鸦的手——尽管他们才刚认识不到三个小时，但是苏白天生带有自来熟气场，克莱尔也不是什么难以接触的人，也就随他牵了，火鸦本来觉得他握住克莱尔的手非常碍眼膈应，但自己也被同样的姿势握住了手，头脑简单的他就没想出个正经理由拒绝，只好就这么被他牵着手，只有尘魄翻着白眼，双手不知道该怎么放，大概是在自插双目和暴打苏白之间犹豫，而其他人则明显地看出了复杂深邃的、仅有人类才会有的四角恋白学现场。苏白可怜楚楚语重心长地说，一定要成功开启动力舱的闸门，他和尘魄的性命就交给两位融合者了。这话讲得非常没有水准，柯安塔听完都咳嗽一声，以掩饰偷笑的冲动。  
既然队伍已经组好，小啾打开飞船剖面图，给动力舱小队讲解路线。不但把主要路线讲一次，还把其余的通风管道等复杂而隐秘的路线都圈出来，为的是让他们知道哪些地方有可能藏人，做好警觉和防御。克莱尔收好地图。两队对表，确定好碰头时间和地点，就立刻分头行动。  
动力舱这边两个融合者都不是潜行的能手，直接就往下走去，到了底层。火鸦趁着没事干，嘴巴也不肯闲着，就问看起来更好说话一点的苏白，自由民跟人类有什么区别，自由民又为什么失落了。苏白显然早有准备，从兜里翻出一份由地球某地旅游介绍改写而成的单表，里头用模糊而饶有其实的字眼回答了三十个关于自由民的问题，火鸦接过来就是一顿饱读，当他读完才发现克莱尔趴在他肩膀上也一块看。  
火鸦不敢动，怕保持不了平衡摔着人了：“你看完了吗？”  
克莱尔：“早看完了。就等你开路了。”  
火鸦深知自己偷懒看单表非常不好，连忙跑到前头侦察，浑身解数以发挥刚练成的无双潜行模式。  
克莱尔跟在后头顺理成章地偷懒，把单表换给苏白，说：“我不是想问你自由民的事。我就想知道你在查德奥本大学的专业。”  
苏白回答自己是学音乐的，尘魄是研究语言的。  
克莱尔点头：“柯安塔转专业之前也是学的音乐。你们的爱好都挺接近的，喜欢研究艺术和文化。”  
苏白说：“人类文明也就这点能让我们感兴趣了。哦，还有地球雪山上的温泉。”  
克莱尔又说：“你们是情侣。”  
苏白点头：“你可以这么理解。”  
克莱尔：“那你们知道怎么确认一个人是不是喜欢自己呢？”  
苏白：“这你就问错人了。我们并没有喜欢对方，只是习惯了这样相处而已。”  
尘魄巧妙地插进来，说：“只要你确认自己真的喜欢这个人，就不要犹豫，直接告白。就算失败了，打一顿就好。”  
苏白：“我同意。”  
尘魄：“这样吧，你现在就告白，我们在旁边听着，如果他有什么问题，咱们立刻三打一，还能把他推到狂化生物堆里毁尸灭迹。”  
克莱尔嘴上吐槽这两个自由民简直是恶魔，心里却暗暗同意这种做法。  
她看了眼正在前头轻松自若地用高温消灭狂化生物的火鸦，顿时觉得良心不安，但良心没能扼住主人的喉咙，她口直心快地朝人喊了句：“火鸦，过来！”  
火鸦立刻狗腿地飞过来，如果不是肩膀上还挂着某触手生物的残肢，脚底嘎吱嘎吱地踩着一颗眼球，那这模样铁定跟哈士奇有得一拼。  
克莱尔随手抚开他肩膀上那坨血肉，刚想开口说什么，耳边传来细微的肉体蠕动声，这是只有融合者的强化耳力才能听得到的，明显是从通风管道传来的声音，刹那间她身体作出反应，左脚踏地，右脚高抬，踩在火鸦有力、搭成台阶状的双手上，身子一飞就跳上了半空，抓住通风管道口，另一只手握成拳头，往漆黑的通道内就是砸出去一拳，拳风沿着管道冲出去十几米，通道内顿时安静下来。不多一会儿，一滩黄黄绿绿，其中带着紫色组织液的生物体液从道口流出来，染得满墙满地都是。  
一部可怜兮兮的清洁机器人在他们脚边穿过，滴滴声走到墙角，掏出体内那把小刷子开始清洗起来。克莱尔看着这只小东西，表情有一瞬间的释然，问其他人的意见：“继续走吧。”  
火鸦：“那你刚才想说些什么？”  
克莱尔：“没什么。终端，联络电池队。”  
柯安塔立刻接通：“情况如何？”  
“底层狂化生物全灭。现即将进入动力舱。”  
“干得漂亮。继续加油。”  
“还有，墙面和地面被尸体搞得一团糟，只有一只机器人在搞清洁，真的能弄干净吗？”  
一直低头转动螺丝的小啾抬起头，震惊道：“船上没有清洁机器人！”  
“什么？！”  
不说别的，事后火鸦和克莱尔回想起这事都头皮发麻心有余悸，后怕个半死。平时在涅特兰大实验之外的闲暇时间，就是两个人窝在一起看电影，他们什么类型都看，最喜欢看恐怖片，毕竟一到高潮，两人都笑起来，还是非常好玩且放松心情的。不过这次，可真的是恐怖现场。如果家里脏兮兮的地方都有个不存在的生物帮你擦干净那你会如何想？你发现平时默默无闻的清洁机器人变成了一只塞满了整个飞船走廊的变形金刚你会怎么做？左边通向燃料舱，右手通向仓库，前面是杀人于无形的巨型怪物，后头是没有门锁的动力舱，你会如何选择？  
火鸦说，只有普通人才会选择，像他们融合者，想都不用想，直接就往动力舱逃，关门堵上就完事了。  
苏白一进门就冲他们说，你们顶着，我们开阀门。就立马翻开操作示意图，找到那个绿色的拉杆，猛地上推。  
燃料阀门很快就重新开启，引擎闸门也只剩下最后一步，这一步需要两个人同时开启分别指向飞船两翼主引擎的巨型拉杆。拉杆又沉又紧，苏白和尘魄拿出千斤顶的架势才拉起来一些，实在让人难以理解当初这帮飞船设计者到底是怎么思量的，也很难想象当初这艘船上只有莫氏一家三口是怎么在每次年检的时候开关这玩意，当然，那种时候都是鸫一个人跑到底层靠着纳米构造体把所有该关的排查一遍。所幸的是，拉杆一旦推动到一定位置，就变得轻松起来，很快就能完全开启。  
火鸦艰难地躲过一条洞穿装甲门的机械肢体，大吼道：“可以了吗？！”  
苏白刚想说还差几秒钟，结果话还没出口，视界一黑，整个环境就陷入死寂，如同某人把视觉和听觉一同关闭一样。  
“尘魄！”苏白尖叫起来。  
尘魄在黑暗中摸索，迅速找到苏白，把人把在怀中：“没事。”  
此时，飞船的电子声不紧不慢地说道：“紧急备用电源将在一分钟之后启用，请各单位做好预备措施。”  
火鸦嚯呀一声故作镇定：“是停电嘛，吓老子一跳。阀门开了对吧？”  
尘魄说已经成功开启，但这话刚讲完，舱门就被外星机械撞开。克莱尔反射条件一样朝声源冲出去一拳，同时大喊：“跑，快跑！”  
动力舱组总算是进入突围的死斗中了。再说回电池板组这边，可就没有这么惊险刺激又罗曼蒂克，这组里头一个是老婆生死不明的黑脸门神，一个是性格别扭处于薛定谔的兄弟情中的小屁孩，还有一个是没有丁点儿存在感就呆在兜里，若不是后头修复电路的时候能够变形为机械工具，连小啾都能忘了还有这么个自由民的二十面体，剩下三个是战斗力极强所向披靡一夫当关万夫莫开的单身狗。这一路上他们的乐趣就是开启公共频道，正大光明地偷听另一队的克莱尔跟火鸦告白，当好不容易酝酿出来的气氛被通风管道的狂化生物打断的时候，他们纷纷叹气嘘声，大骂着超正方体里面的生物没有眼色冷漠至极。  
五人顺利来到甲板外头，以莽为事的小啾连环境都懒得观察，直接扑到信号板上，戴上二十面体变形的机械手套，直接拧开防护板，一顿开修。好不容易修好发现，他们的脚边全是残肢血沫，明显在他修理的时候周围的人都在苦战，但是特蕾莎和卡特罗打得正兴奋，小啾也不想着拖延，往太阳能电池板走去。突然，眼前一晃，整个世界陷入黑暗中。小啾没反应过来，脚磕到一段残肢露出来的骨头上，面朝下摔，额头砰地撞到护板上，声音在黑暗中居然无比清晰。  
小啾摸黑中爬起来，贴着地板摸到太阳能电池板处，才发现四周悄然无声，仿佛只有自己的存在。刹那间，冷汗都流遍了脊背。  
“有人吗？”他问，脑中闪过无数念头，最终甩开各种恐怖片，留下超正方体内没有正常逻辑这一说，再试探着喊一句，“还活着吗？”  
一束强光照到脸上，小啾吓了一跳。只见柯安塔手上激光刀卡着两排巨齿，特蕾莎抓着巨兽的七寸，卡特罗在掏它的脊柱，而玛利亚抓着尾巴上的生物镁光灯，冲小啾照明。原来在刚才那阵短暂的寂静中，这四个人就已经飞快地压制住了这个试图卷起飞船的蛇形巨兽，还强行打开它尾部的生物电灯，用疼痛来刺激它发光。小啾也是个反应迅速的人，立刻就蹲到电池板上，飞快修理起来。  
约莫过了两分钟，这几个人实在坚持不了，只好松开蛇，好让特蕾莎和卡特罗把它肢解，卡特罗还恶趣味地把脊骨抽出来观察一番。蛇尾的生物电灯在本体死后还能维持短暂的照明，他们趁这段时间赶紧回舱。卡特罗最后一个关上头顶的窗口，他把玩着手里的白牙，是从蛇嘴里掏出来的。  
他们一路往船舷狂奔，打算到中层抢先到达驾驶室，结果船体一阵狂抖，克莱尔等人从旁边一个通风管道钻出来，与他们迎面撞上，双方都吓了一跳。  
“下面不用去了。那个机械怪堵了整个路！”火鸦气喘吁吁。  
“也不用出去了，外头都是奇奇怪怪会飞的。”卡特罗也说。  
两人说完就静默下来，深情地对视，然后膝盖一软，双双扑倒。  
“弟弟！不求同年同月同日生！”  
“儿子！但求同年同月同日死！”  
两人抱成一团鬼哭狼嚎，如同呆在救援帐篷中表演欲过强而无病呻吟的智障。  
克莱尔让所有人都排着队往另外一头走去，不用管这两个傻逼：来这边刷出来的怪会少一点，还有，别管那个开灯的客厅，不要开门，一看就知道是陷阱……  
小啾站在客厅门前，非要逆天而行，猛地打开客厅门。  
只见餐桌旁边的椅子上靠着一个死人，这人穿着白色的睡裙，腹部插着一把水果刀，血流了一地，面上还留着死前的面目，恍惚、茫然，还有如释负重的宁静。  
小啾张了张嘴不知道该说什么，甚至无意识地往前走了几步。  
走在前头的特蕾莎感到小啾的异变，赶忙回过头来，在小啾背后，她看到了客厅里头染血的孩子，灯光打在他身上居然显示出某种朦胧的黄晕，但最震惊的是，这个死人居然跟小啾长得一模一样。  
之所以说不是双胞胎哥哥的莫鸫，是因为这个人完全称得上是孩子，跟小啾一样有着婴儿肥的小孩子。  
特蕾莎尖叫起来：“小啾！你杀了你自己！”  
小啾也尖叫起来：“我不是！我没有！别乱说！”  
鸫也尖叫出声：“你居然开门了！你们的时空观会扭曲错乱的！”  
小啾说：“我就是开门了怎么着！这里是超正方体，不是你心爱的宇宙的尽头！”  
鸫委屈道：“你开就开嘛，不要凶我。”  
小啾上去就是一脚：“我就是凶你了又怎样！整队人为了找你到这种九死一生的地方，结果你突然就出现了，那之前要死要活的到底是为了什么？为了给你收拾烂摊子？！”  
鸫蹲在地上，双手抱头：“我错了，对不起……”  
其余人纷纷从客厅门口探出头，默不作声地看着里头两兄弟的吵闹。  
小啾上前端详自己的死状，问：“这怎么回事？”  
鸫委屈地说：“我记忆中的第一个小啾。”  
小啾怒骂，唾沫星子都要喷出来：“问这个了吗？我问你为什么会搞成这样，脑子里头一天到晚都在想些什么沙雕玩意？！”  
鸫可怜巴巴，恨不能塞入地缝，只可惜star bang的设计近乎完美，地面由合金材料打造，采用无缝工艺，别说缝了，连划痕都没有。  
小啾继续骂：“你知道外面现在怎么样了吗？沃贡人就在二区上头，离它不到十公里的距离就是查德奥本，三万学生都在里面，连夜紧急疏散。如果这颗奇点炸了，谁他妈都逃不掉！你认为你在干什么，就算你发现了异常，也应该立刻报告涅特兰大，而不是自个跑出去，无组织无纪律！你以为你是谁呢能搞出个黎明？瞎搞！还想着一个人担着是吧？我告诉你，没有人感激你！”  
鸫小心翼翼地插嘴：“我以为只是普通的民间科学基地……”  
小啾呸一声骂回去：“放你的狗屁！尽他妈扯淡！”  
鸫恼羞成怒：“你再骂我，我就不告诉你怎么跳奇点了！”  
小啾也梗起脖子，说：“行！那咱们死一块，谁都别想独活！”  
两兄弟一旦杠起来，谁都不先退让，鸫也放弃思考，往沙发上一坐：“好！都他妈别走了，呆在超正方体里头等着奇点一炸全被压成二维吧！”  
特蕾莎连忙劝架：“你们两个冷静点。就算没法达成一致，也不应该把达尔文太空港当成筹码。”  
鸫歪着头，眯起眼睛打量这名金发女孩：“特蕾莎•费勒，在这个时间节点，我跟你还不曾相遇，不要随便扰乱周围的时空顺序好吗？虽然已经够乱了，跟白蚁钻过的木头一样。”  
柯安塔把惊慌错愕到失态的特蕾莎拦住，上前一步说：“不要那么严苛，三维生物看不出时间节点变动的。”  
鸫也用同样的眼神打量他，说：“你是谁？你不存在于我的任何节点中，你是怎么擅自修改世界线跟我交叉的。”  
柯安塔步步逼近：“别把连你自己都不信的那套理论搬出来。”  
鸫说：“那又怎样？人类最擅长的不就是自己骗自己吗？”  
这话未落，柯安塔抬手轻轻拂过茶几上的水果刀，这把刀还是小啾趁着特蕾莎讲话的时候，偷偷从尸体上拔下来的。柯安塔的动作非常轻柔，就好像平时给鸫梳头发那样不紧不慢、轻柔优雅，但正是这么缓慢的动作，打消了鸫的戒心，好把他的注意力吸引到这个动作之潇洒带来的风度和魅力，不得不说，不管是哪个时间节点的莫鸫，都没法逃过柯安塔。结果，这把刀落下的时候，他还没有回过神，直到左手通过肌肉反应而抬起抓住，刃割开皮肤流出鲜血，才反应过来眼前这个人要杀死自己的事实。  
这把刀在面前不到几厘米停住，柯安塔没有犹豫，几乎是同时，另一只手抬起了枪口。鸫也是下意识的伸手捏住了枪口，把枪管整个掰弯。  
枪声响起，鸫错愕地瞪大眼睛。激光束不可能是从已经报废的枪口中喷射，那只能是另外一个人开的枪。只见小啾躲在尸体之后，开枪射中了鸫的心脏。  
鸫的手软软地松开，垂到沙发上，脸上满是恍然和失望，还有不解，他不懂为什么一直深深爱着的人和才刚刚一见钟情的人会杀了自己。  
眼前的人用只有他能听到的声音说，对不起。  
刹那间，所有委屈都化作血泪，从双眼和口中涌出，他知道只要流完就舒服了，但等不到流光的那一刻，身体就开始分解，从脚开始，化作无数动物形态的拟态，飞一般朝厅门遁逃。  
柯安塔喊道：“跟着他！到甲板去！”  
所有人开始往外头跑，跑在前头的火鸦和卡特罗说，这里真不愧是超正方体，什么都能够发生，刚才他们愣是没看出半点所以然。  
一跑上甲板，整个船身在眨眼中改变，化作一艘古老的海船，头顶扬着破烂的白帆，脚下踩着吱嘎作响的木板，鼻子里头是大海的腥味和朗姆酒的酸味，麻绳一捆捆堆在地上，木桶随着海浪摇摆不定。  
卡特罗惊叹：“我不晕船，我晕超正方体。”  
突然一个巨浪拍来，船身一侧，所有人都站立不稳，东倒西歪。  
“你们在干什么？！各就各位啊快点！”鸫站在船舵处，朝他们大喊，“前面就是瀑布了，你们得抓紧！”  
小啾跳到船舵旁，翻出鸫兜里的伸缩望远镜，一看，果真瀑布就在不远处，以海船的速度来说，这已经贴到鼻子上了。他大吼：“赶紧转向！”  
鸫把弟弟推到舵前，说：“你来掌舵。”然后人就直接跃到桅杆上，灵活地滑地上，扑到柯安塔身上，用力跟他亲吻起来，柯安塔显然是没料到这个展开，又不忍心推开，只好配合地敷衍两下。幸好鸫也有正事要说，就没再勉强。  
他对周围的人高声道：“冲就完事了！那个瀑布就是星门跃迁点！只要你们活着过去，就能打破奇点平衡！记得，都要抓紧，别飞出去了！”  
又回过头对着柯安塔，仿佛是夸耀一般说：“我把空间跃迁简化成航海了。怎么样，厉害吧？”  
柯安塔露出个无奈而又欣慰的笑容：“是呀，我的宝贝小饼干是最厉害的。”  
鸫也笑了起来，那笑容明亮得连背后高速飞升的恐怖瀑布都能忽略，他紧紧地抱住柯安塔，说：“我爱你！你是我开拓得到的最好的宝物！”  
船头朝下滑出海平面，在瀑布前直往下冲。  
恍惚中，小啾看到莫鸫正在在他身后，如同一块坚实的礁石，他认出来，这是他哥哥，是他原来的莫鸫。  
鸫问他，你想到哪里去呢。  
小啾说，我想跟着你，一起开拓。  
鸫说，但是我们要分别了。  
小啾说，我爱你，莫鸫。  
鸫说，我也爱你，小啾。  
视界一片白光，如同回到了当初从宇宙的尽头跃迁出来的时候，鸫挡在前头，保护了身后的人。这次，在消失之前，他终于能够把话完整传达。两兄弟手牵着手，终究能够没有任何执念地放下了。  
松开手，鸫先离开了。随后，小啾也离开了。

从沃贡奇点飞出来的时候，最先反应过来、最先开口说俏皮话的人不是其他人，正是闪亮归来的莫鸫。他赤身裸体，坐在柯安塔身上，双手扶着方向盘，因为没有绑安全带，所以是柯安塔揽着腰，好让他不在高空下落中飞出车外。鸫按了一下右手边的一个按钮，按钮控制着长条盒盖的开启，居然从里头吐出一张光盘。  
鸫震惊了：“你们居然找了台工业时代的敞篷跑车来接我！”  
车的姿势落地非常完美，车胎居然没有爆，着实令人称奇，真不愧是工业时代的经典之作，即便到了这种飞车当道的年代，性能仍然不输给天空上飞的，深入点考虑，说不定那些靠着自动导航系统的飞车在这种情况下绝对不会乖乖听话，摔到地上，而是拐个弯又飞上天空，并美其名曰重新寻找路线，然后直接往沃贡奇点撞去。  
鸫抓住方向盘，脚踩油门，没等车稳定下来，又一个强加速飞驶出去，轮胎冒出青烟，空气中满是烧焦的塑料味。光盘自动进入读盘机，两秒钟后，一首不知道是哪个时代的摇滚乐传出来，刺激得他摇头晃脑。  
“都给我扶稳了！别掉下去！”他冲所有人喊道，风打在面上直接把声音吹散。也不管他们有没有听清楚，直接就松了方向盘，抬手瞄准高空中正在脱形的沃贡奇点，指尖电光闪耀，一道迅疾而强劲的电磁炮射出，贯穿了沃贡奇点，奇点在电光中化作模糊的光影，瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
确认沃贡人连渣渣都没得剩之后，鸫这才换个舒服的姿势，坐回到柯安塔身上。柯安塔双腿修长有力，右脚踩在油门上，左脚伸在隔板上，双手扶着方向盘，疾风吹着额发飞扬，如果不是现在还处于战斗状态，周围仍然戒备森严，可能有种他们身处西部野外兜风的错觉。当然，如果真的头顶阳光灿烂，两人戴着墨镜，后座全是酒水，那鸫不会让他开车，直接扒光衣服，在野外滚上一天都有可能。  
柯安塔一把抓紧怀中的人，在他耳边低声骂道：“别动了，再动真的硬了！”  
坐在副驾驶绑着同一条安全带的特蕾莎和小啾同时翻个白眼，说：“你们给我闭嘴行不行，不行我就踢你们下去！”  
特蕾莎还从车座置物柜中找出一件非常陈旧的连体服——居然能够在工业时代的汽油车里面找到第一套融合者合成纤维训练服，这时空错乱得令人万分惊叹，她说：“我求你穿上这件衣服，穿了这件谁看谁阳痿的沙雕设计初代训练服，所有人都会很开心的。”  
车一路开回去，到了莫测和拉斐尔上将的队伍面前，一个漂移停了下来，十个人（实际上是十一个人，但是二十面体即不占位置也没有存在感，呆在小啾兜里就没有出现过）从里头跳下来——一辆敞篷跑车里头能够坐十个人，也算是非常惊奇了。鸫穿了件非常辣眼睛的训练服，幸好柯安塔脱了外套罩住上半身，让他还不至于成为整队士兵围剿的对象。  
“莫测快看！”鸫朝刚从帐篷里头出来的人喊道。实际上男人刚狠狠地教训了威廉一顿，状态还未调整过来，一出来就看到儿子蹦蹦跳跳完全没点正经，恨不能再发一次火，可能现场那么多人他又不好发作，只能咬咬牙咽下口气，继续听儿子讲话。鸫欢快地说：“快来看看这台工业时代的经典古董车，这台使用汽油作燃料的敞篷跑车！虽然你的限量版杰西卡没了，但是换来了这台收藏品！赚大发了！你快看看他的内燃机，看看他的马达，看看他的散热，看看他的排气！只赚不亏只赚不亏！就算那台杰西卡回不来，我相信亲爱的爸爸你一定不会生气的！一定不会像罗伊那样打爆我的狗头！因为这台老古董，就他妈是国宝！”  
莫测上去就是一巴掌把人给扇倒了。  
然后看了小啾一眼，小啾以微乎其微的动作往后缩，随后又看柯安塔，柯安塔临危不惧、面不改色。  
“你对鸫到底……”莫测刚要说话，就被大儿子打断。这小兔崽子居然打开了后备箱，发现里头珍藏的宝物。如果不是场合不适合，他肯定会回头怒骂一句这么兴奋是不是发现后备箱的藏尸了。  
鸫从后备箱搬出来一个大箱子，割开封条，抽出一瓶酒。酒瓶上没有印刷，看不出是什么品牌，瓶身通体漆黑，用力晃晃，里头居然发出许多细碎的荧光。倒过来看瓶底，有一圈很小的凹槽字，上书：自由民制造。  
他倒吸一口气，徒手开瓶，不等其他人阻止，就直接闷头猛灌一口。  
喝完，他震惊地看着柯安塔，但这话是对所有人说的：“是反核聚白兰。”  
一辆工业时代的古董车，车上播放着绝对不是本世纪的摇滚乐，后备箱里头是由失落文明制造的不存在的酒。火鸦惊叹地妈耶一声，以为自己还在超正方体里面，克莱尔反唇相讥他只是把脑子落超正方体里而已。  
鸫觉得不对劲，跟柯安塔确认，柯安塔等融合者都摇头不知道缘由，只好朝埃舍尔求教，他们详细地交流了一番之后，埃舍尔认为这并不是什么重要的事情，三维空间中出现四维的超正方体本来就是逆天而行，他坚持了那么久已经是极限，再坚持下去可能会惊动宇宙规律。不过超正方体确实能够影响三维世界，这个影响可能会是一星半点，比如整个太空港范围的时间记录都慢了几秒钟，也可能是生成新的物质，尽管这个物质存在于远古时代。  
“但以不至于出现不存在的东西吧。”鸫问小啾，“你们是不是干了什么坏事？”  
小啾说：“我开了客厅的门，看到了……你知道的。”  
鸫说：“完了，开了门就会扰乱时空。怪不得会生成不存在的东西。”  
小啾说：“出现不存在的东西会很麻烦吗？”  
鸫说：“也没有，就看宇宙规律有没有发现，发现了可能会没收。”  
小啾皱眉头：“什么玩意，还能没收的，他是宿管吗？”  
鸫哈哈大笑，抱住弟弟捏他的脸蛋：“我的小啾啾怎么可以那么可爱！”  
小啾一脚把他给踹开了。  
鸫救回来了，沃贡人又炸了。一时间融合者们没了事干，只好围在车旁，装模做样地喝酒聊天，尽量不打扰到旁人工作。现场中心的纳米构造体浓度过高，在还没有降下来之前，连融合者都不能久留。拉斐尔指挥军队改变阵型，从之前的圈形防御改为定点驻站，旨在封锁现场、定点摆放纳米构造体抑制器和勘测雷达。  
外头的人正在打闹着，还猛灌酒，里头的人就在忙着勘测。柯安塔盯着四面屏幕，向涅特兰大后方指挥部报告情况，他们确认，埃舍尔完成黄金鸟的数据对接，算出处理量和处理方案，就能让融合者们立刻回收纳米构造体残骸，清理现场，好在最短时间内恢复这片住宅区的面貌。此时，莫测进入军用指挥车，跟柯安塔打声招呼。柯安塔应了一下，就趁现在有空，与他交谈起来。  
莫测开门见山道：“我想知道你住院的事。”  
柯安塔估算一下空余时间的长短，说：“我一开始学的音乐专业，在原来的班级里不受欢迎，同宿的人也不待见我，很快就搬走了。退宿之后到亚连那边住，当时他们夫妇已经分居，威廉两头跑，我们两个从一开始就相处得不友好。期末之后他邀请我去吃饭，我不想去，就用班级聚餐推脱了，当晚我也就去了班级聚餐。结果，在聚餐那里看到了威廉。我也没打招呼，想随便应付一下就走。只不过没走成。”  
莫测没说话，继续听他讲。  
“聚餐后同班同学叫上我去唱k，我跟亚连说了一声，就跟着去了。玩到一半他们在我的饮料里下了药，将我拖到附近的酒店里面，试图强奸。我打了两个人，没打死。接着他们给我注射了致幻剂。之后我就昏迷了。幸好亚连很快就到场抓人。后来，我住院休养了三个月。”  
他说的时候平静得像是在读案件卷宗，而非自己的亲身经历。莫测又问：“这跟威廉有什么关系？”  
柯安塔说：“昏迷前我看到他了。可是他有完美的不在场证明。所以，我也没再坚持。后来亚连和凯瑟琳就离婚了。威廉判给了凯瑟琳。”  
莫测说：“亚连说你的生理和心理没有受到实质性和潜在性伤害，反倒是你过度防卫。听说，攻击你的人中伤的最严重的是粉碎性骨折。”  
柯安塔说：“我手边只有台灯和烟灰缸，还有用过的一支注射器。没打死算他们走远。”  
莫测说：“有想过班上的人为什么针对你吗？”  
柯安塔说：“没有。没兴趣。”  
莫测说：“那威廉呢？”  
柯安塔说：“大概是认为我是导致家庭离异的罪魁祸首。”  
莫测说：“有没有想过，他可能喜欢你。”  
柯安塔笑了笑，说：“如果这是他想弄死我的理由，我可以接受。如果这是他要杀了鸫的理由，我会杀了他。”  
莫测点头：“我清楚了。这件事后续我们会处理，你们不用担心。”  
柯安塔颔首：“非常感谢。”  
大概是觉得气氛过于沉重严肃，莫测换了话题，揶揄一句：“你跟莫鸫无论是人生经历还是年龄都差了很多，真的不觉得是在带孩子吗？”  
柯安塔说：“他也只是在我们面前像小孩而已。如果突然不像小孩了，我反倒会担心。”  
莫测大笑说着那也是，就道别出门。柯安塔回过身，继续处理数据。一直躲在车后的鸫此时偷偷摸摸地潜入车内，在柯安塔背后将人一把抱住。  
鸫说：“你们在干什么呢？说我坏话吗？”  
柯安塔说：“对啊，说你像小孩子呢。”  
鸫鼓起嘴巴：“我哪里像小孩子了？”  
柯安塔存心逗他：“浑身上下没有一处不像。”  
鸫气呼呼作势要走，被柯安塔拉回来，在耳边低语道：“在床上是不太像小孩子。”  
下一秒，鸫捂着红扑扑的双耳从车门连滚带爬地跌出来，身后柯安塔喊他随手关门，鸫反身就是一顿恼羞成怒的叫骂，然后扑到车上，一顿猛吨，喝完了擦擦嘴，咬牙切齿道：“为什么这个男人那么坏？总有一天我要在飞船上每一寸地方干他。”  
特蕾莎看他的眼神都变了：“你认真的？”  
鸫说：“我跟我的男朋友做爱当然是认真的。谁他妈不想跟伴侣做爱？”  
突然出现在他身边的小啾说：“我不想。”  
鸫：“……”  
特蕾莎：“……”  
其他旁听的所有人：“……”  
只听到了最后两句对话，但是已经脑补了一段旷世传奇的莫测：“你说什么？你再说一次？你有情侣了？！”  
但是这话并没有传达到，因为刚好在此时，警报声骤起，包围圈中心出现高热反应，高空突然闪烁一个高亮的十字，刹那间，整个夜空都白了。特蕾莎眯起眼睛，在视界的尽头看到一道比周围更加刺眼的闪光，醒悟到这很有可能是沃贡人的残党孤注一掷发动攻击，想跑上前去撑起力场抵挡，却发现双腿动弹不得。纳米构造体结晶居然在这强光的压迫下发生冗余化！沃贡人发出一道激光炮，将这处驻站点淹没。  
激光减弱之后，驻站点毫发无伤，站在最前面竖起力场的鸫，身子晃了两下，居然软软地摔在地上。此时，激光发射源头也露出真面目，是一个凌空的发光圆环，这是沃贡人的最原始形态，在超正方体时空扭曲的混沌效应下，连消灭在鸫的一击电磁炮中的沃贡坍缩奇点，以最初的形态，出现在达尔文太空港上空。  
特蕾莎跑上前，尖叫一声：“鸫！”  
鸫闻声醒过来，撑起身子，但没能站稳。他想说些什么，一张嘴呕出一口血。特蕾莎赶忙扶住，却发现他右腿已经结晶化，根本无法动弹。  
“我扶着你。”特蕾莎当机立断，“连锁共鸣，一起抵御！”  
鸫没有回答，但已经做出了肯定。两人的纳米构造体联合共鸣，将融合度提到最高，撑起一个迄今为止最为强大的力场，抵挡沃贡圈的第二轮激光。沃贡圈的颜色急速变换，发出刺目的闪光，攻击也越来越压迫。力场即将支撑不住。突然，背后有几股力量涌出，拼命地修补力场上的裂缝，居然是克莱尔等人。他们也什么都不说，眼神中明显透露着信任和勇气。  
沃贡圈第二轮攻击停止，力场终究撑住了。只是鸫也在下一刻脱力，身体迅速被蔓延的纳米构造体晶体覆盖。特蕾莎想利用共鸣来抑制住他的反噬，却发现毫无作用。  
突然，鸫背后中了一枪，整个肩膀爆开，飞散的纳米构造体晶体碎了一地。特蕾莎瞳孔一缩，连声音都没喊出来，往后方看，只看到了小啾举着特制的反纳米构造体狙击枪，伏在车上，此时，他又开了一枪。鸫已经反噬化的头被轰成渣滓，准头可怕。刹那间，特蕾莎完全没有了思维，身体不由自主地被愤怒掌控，双腿蹬地，飞身到小啾面前，手中留有跟鸫共鸣留下的能量，手起掌落。这一手下去，恐怕劈中的不是枪，而是小啾本人。  
反应过来的莫测扑过来，拉斐尔上将也在拔枪。但是以人类的反应和能力，是无论如何都无法阻止的。  
因此，唯一阻止了这场闹剧的只能是自由民。挡在小啾面前，以小臂格挡下特蕾莎袭击的，是柯安塔。只不过此时的柯安塔已经不是人类形态。红发飘扬如同有生命的火焰，双目明亮仿佛耀眼的宝石，身躯颀长布满了繁丽的金色纹身，那是纳米构造体晶体共鸣所产生的荧光。名副其实的自由民形态。  
他抬手挡住了特蕾莎的手刀后，轻轻一送，就把人推到在地。拉斐尔射出的那一发激光，击中了他的火焰长发，但没有任何效果，激光湮灭在火光中。  
柯安塔说，并没有动口，声音就在所有人的脑海中响起：“冷静点，这个人不是莫鸫。”  
他上前两步，让所有人的视线都集中到自己身上，继续道：“准确点说，不是原本这个时间节点的莫鸫。真正的莫鸫还在沃贡人的体内。我们并没有把鸫救出来。”  
这么说着，他走到特蕾莎跟前，弯腰伸手，想把人拉起来，却被特蕾莎拍开了。她显然不信任柯安塔，自己站起来，后退一步，但气势不减，喝道：“你怎么知道的？”  
柯安塔收起手，平静地说：“鸫从来都不会因为黄色笑话跟我脸红。”  
特蕾莎转向小啾：“你信了？！”  
小啾说：“自由民从不说谎。”  
莫测把小啾拉到后头，并夺下他手中的枪，跟柯安塔说：“我们无法信任你。”  
柯安塔颔首：“我会把鸫救出来。”  
说完，他面向远处的沃贡环，大步流星地走向前去，周围的人纷纷让路，就连站在包围圈最边缘的融合者们也后退几步——能够轻松挡下盛怒中特蕾莎的全力一击，根本不是他们能够企及的等级。柯安塔走到莫鸫碎了一地的纳米构造体晶体边上，把手一挥，就将晶体收集起来，在掌中凝成一支箭。另一只手变出把一人高的弓。他捏着箭，回过身子对融合者们微微一笑，说，等下我得借你们的能力一用。  
没人知道他在说什么，苏白站到小啾身旁，用平淡地解释道：“柯安塔是维度战役之后诞生的自由民，没有战斗经验。目前只能复制别人的能力。”  
特蕾莎听到这话反应过来，刚才挡下自己那一击的不是别的什么能力，而是克莱尔的手臂强化能力。  
柯安塔拉弓到最满，射出晶体箭。沃贡圈也定定站着，正面受这一箭。箭穿过圈中就消失了，圈来回缩放几次，就恢复原来的大小，紧接着所有人都听到什么东西落地的声音。  
这个时候，柯安塔双腿的花纹发出明亮的流光，蓄力后开始飞快的跑起来，这个速度无论是什么人看到都会不禁赞叹。可只要是了解的人都知道，这就是特蕾莎的腿部强化能力。沃贡圈发出一股巨鸣，但声音并没有传到包围圈之外，因为柯安塔已经竖起一个隔音力场，把他和沃贡人罩住。沃贡圈在空中晃了晃，收缩成一个极小的光点，又扩大成原来直径三倍的光圈，光圈中央漆黑不见底，突然从中喷出数条黑色带条，直冲柯安塔脸面。柯安塔临危不惧，依旧保持原来的奔跑轨迹。带条算好时间差砸向地面，柯安塔左手是克莱尔的强化手臂进行格挡，右手凝出一把跟卡特罗一模一样的电磁刀，切割带条。带条越来越多，攻击的地方随着柯安塔的行径扩大，柯安塔在带条之中闪身躲避，从无失误。这是一场消耗战，比的是攻击和防守的损耗。然而随着时间推移，随着定点攻击数量越来越多，攻击密度也陡然下降，带条数量不如之前的多了。显然沃贡人已经到了极限，他的光圈剧烈地抖动一下，萎缩成一个软塌塌的圆环，再急速扩大，此时，沃贡人的真正形态才完全显示出来，居然是一条巨大的七鳃鳗，光圈正是他的嘴巴，而吐出来的带条是牙齿。后来他们讨论为什么沃贡人突然从能够化为奇点的超高级文明变为一条类似七鳃鳗的普通巨物，柯安塔解释道，因为沃贡七鳃鳗是沃贡人的原始形态，相当于远古的猿人，自然是没法和已经进化了上万年的沃贡奇点形态相比较。  
牙齿耗得差不多的沃贡七鳃鳗发出非常难听的悲鸣，如同牙齿磨擦的声音。他一头冲上去，撞向地面，企图将柯安塔砸死，只可惜动作太过缓慢，柯安塔早就看穿其行动轨迹，在那一头落下的前一刻起跳，跳到一个只有特蕾莎才能够企及的高度。沃贡也不是省油的灯，他藉由长长的身体，后尾高高地拱起，原来他的尾巴也是跟头部一样的构造，一个发光的圆环，里面是阴森森密密麻麻的牙齿。沃贡第二个头部冲下来，这次他预判了柯安塔的位置，企图一口将其吞下。柯安塔没让他得逞，两手切换能力，双脚发出的荧光从金色亮至发白，把特蕾莎和玛利亚的能力结合，以至于能够在空中停顿、变换角度，高空中以及其刁钻的角度旋转一圈，从沃贡头部擦过，然后切换为克莱尔的能力，手贴上沃贡脖子，翻个身，成功踩在上面。  
沃贡七鳃鳗在地上翻滚扭动，但没能将柯安塔甩开，就放弃了这种极其低端的撒泼手段，打开后背的防护甲，底下整整一排都是导弹，粗略计算大约有上万个弹头。沃贡没有犹豫，按照顺序倾囊而出，以每秒钟几百发导弹的速度全盘发射。柯安塔仰望着漫天的火光，双腿蓄力，准备在弹头击中的前一刻起跳，按照惯例，这样就能让沃贡自损一千。然而，没能预料到的是，沃贡免疫自己的导弹伤害，尽管柯安塔起跳时机已经相当恰好，仍然受到爆炸气浪的袭卷，整个人高高地抛飞了出去，撞在力场上，无力地跌落下地。  
第二批弹头蓄势待发，点火，喷泻而出。特蕾莎远远地看着，想上前救人，却看到发焰已经黯淡下来的柯安塔动了一下，摇摇晃晃地站起来，衰落的红发再度飞扬，此时，亮起的却不是红彤的火光，而是金色的发焰，连同他身体上的纹路一齐金光闪闪。只见他双手各凝出一把电磁刀，朝着迎面而来的弹头冲上去。刹那间，第二批弹头连爆炸还没发生，就纷纷失去了攻击效果，变成哑弹落地成渣。  
以人类的视界来看，弹头在落地的半空中，被电磁刀切割得粉身碎骨，连爆炸都来不及，就变做一堆废铜烂铁，纷纷落地。而在卡特罗看来这分明是将自己的电磁刀能力发挥到极致，把能量最大限度地嵌入基本粒子中，以此将它们分开，这样攻击的物体，只需要切割一次就能够造成无数次的损害，直到把目标分割到最小块。卡特罗曾经设想过往这方面提升能力，也跟鸫请教过，但是因为这样的攻击手段过于野蛮，很可能对自身伤害更大，在攻击还没有释放的前一刻，自己就已经反噬而亡，所以放弃了这个想法。没想到现在，却能够看到这种攻击方式的完成版。而且柯安塔到现在都还没有反噬，卡特罗不禁赞叹起来。  
第二批导弹全部歼灭之后，柯安塔扬了扬金色火焰的长发，抬脚踩在跟前的空气上，脚底立刻出现一块滑板。小啾见过这块滑板，跟莫鸫冲向星门时驾驶的一模一样，他开始有些慌了，想说些什么，却什么都说不出口，柯安塔和莫鸫的背影太像了，同样那么迷人，那么强大。  
柯安塔欠了欠身，踩着滑板冲上去，在空中划出一条荧光绿的线。第三批弹头已经遍布高空，鸫直冲上去，换下电磁刀，指尖闪耀着电光，射出一道细长的电磁炮，这电磁炮不似鸫的那么强劲，却比他持续时间长得多。电磁炮划过夜空，跟随其后是一串闪耀的爆炸火球，震动和热浪席卷了整个防护力场，柯安塔淹没在烟雾中。  
防护罩中看不清内部的情况，只得靠红外热源观察，结果也只能够看到沃贡七鳃鳗在翻滚挣扎。突然一阵悲鸣，红外检测中，沃贡的背部分裂出一条新的躯体，这躯体往空中升高，接着就呆滞地落地，砸出一个巨大的长坑。待到烟雾散去，才看到这根本不是什么新躯体，而是沃贡背部的导弹发射台，柯安塔把整条发射台撕裂出来，扔到一边，使他再也没法使用任何武器。柯安塔高高跳起，在最高空缓慢地翻身，调整角度，双手握拳，加速下降，如同一颗子弹，打入沃贡体内。  
沃贡七鳃鳗头被从天而降的重击打得镶入地面，炫目的十字闪光和黑白爆破在头顶震开，炸开半个脑瓢。柯安塔在脑残骸里头如同一个金红色的光点，朝身体内部走去，又震碎了一段躯体。沃贡人的残骸并非血肉，而是机械零件，走进这半死不活的残骸，脚下踩是烧得熔融的金属，头上颜色怪异的烟雾是喷洒的油状燃料，耳边听到的是螺丝松动掉落和电流的声音，鼻子里充满了臭氧的味道。柯安塔一直往深处走，终于找一个巨大的培养舱，他拔掉连接舱口的数条管子，用蛮力强行拉开舱门，舱门发出不堪重负的破损声，很快，舱内的情况呈现在眼前。昏迷的鸫蜷缩在舱内，他穿着今天晚上赴宴的衣服，手上戴着终端，头发凌乱地散在脸上，整个人被一团果冻包裹住，沉睡的面目十分痛苦。  
果冻状物看似柔软，韧性却非常强，难以破坏。柯安塔费了点功夫才把人从里头挖出来。鸫刚离开果冻，就苏醒过来，显然他也是一直在对抗果冻中的物质渗透，一旦没有了药物干扰，就立刻睁开眼睛。  
“你感觉怎么样？还能站起来吗？”柯安塔问。  
鸫眨了眨眼睛，用艰难的起身作答，柯安塔赶紧扶住他，鸫站稳之后感觉好多了，力气也逐渐恢复。  
“我们走吧，距离沃贡机械重启还有一点时间。”柯安塔把鸫的胳膊搭到肩膀上，鸫的嘴唇一直在颤抖，却什么都说不出口，只能看着柯安塔布满金色纹路的脸庞陷入沉思。  
柯安塔带着鸫找到了一条较为平坦又没什么危险的道路，先爬上去，再把人拉上来。他们站在沃贡的脊背上，遥望全场，视界中只有一条苟延残喘的机械七鳃鳗，整条脊背完全撕裂成两半，露出里头的机械架构，到处都是漏电的闪光和呛鼻的浓烟，两头的光圈一明一灭，几乎无法维持基本电力。柯安塔将滑板停在一个适合的位置，先跳下去，再把鸫接下来。鸫有些不太清醒，站在上面时差点滑了下去。  
柯安塔握着鸫的手，发焰围绕着两人，说：“你还好吗？看起来没什么精神。”  
鸫看着他，最终垂下眼帘摇摇头。  
“没事，那等你想说的时候再说。”柯安塔也不再强求。两人滑翔到沃贡头部，柯安塔上前抓住光圈，一把扯下，光圈摔到地上碎成一块块纳米构造体晶体，另一头的光圈也在几秒钟之后熄灭，崩裂成碎片。  
柯安塔竖起的防护罩关闭，现场已经脱离危险状态，但仍然一片寂静。  
鸫拒绝踩滑板，固执地一步一个脚印走回去。柯安塔跟在他身边，在他脚软摔倒的时候赶紧上前扶住。  
柯安塔说：“我抱着你吧。”  
鸫拒绝了，他紧紧抓着柯安塔的手，双目满是金色。柯安塔也这么看着他，金色的眼球划过道道流光。  
“——”鸫开口说了什么，却发不出声音。  
柯安塔眼中流光有一瞬间的停滞，但没有多说什么，只是把鸫打横抱起来，大步流星地走回去，一直走到车前，才把人放下来。此时，这辆车已经不是工业时代的古董车，而是变回莫测的限量版杰西卡。柯安塔轻轻拨开鸫的额发，在上面印了个安眠吻。  
“再见了，鸫。”他说。  
鸫依然看着他，努力在记忆中寻找这个人的痕迹，又拼命想把他的面容刻印在脑海中，却屡屡失败。  
“你是谁？”他问。  
刹那间，这个自由民燃烧着的金色火焰黯淡下来，脸上的笑容却不减，反而有变大的趋势，仿佛只要笑着，就不会露出一星半点的悲伤。鸫想摸摸这个人的脸，想好好地融化在头发的火焰中，希望这个人能够真心地笑起来。他想，或许自己也真心地笑着他就会欣慰许多，却发现自己怎么都笑不起来。  
鸫再睁开眼睛的时候，这个自由民就消失在视界中，也消失在世界中。


	6. 两者合二为一之时召唤宇宙规律，答对提问获得奖励

宇宙规律擦掉了早就不在现世中的、以汽油燃烧作动力的古董车，换上莫测那台刚刚发售没多久的限量版杰西卡。  
将那个不存在的自由民，从现实中扯出来，狠狠摔到门前，把门打开，任由他被门里伸出的手拖进去。  
紧接着，他把车旁地上随便摆着的酒箱拖回自己的位面中，打开其中一瓶，猛灌一口，发出愉悦又满足的赞叹声。  
自由民挣扎着，伸出手想再抱一抱那个人类，却怎么都跨越不了位面，只能眼睁睁地看着人类跟着另外的人有说有笑，讲完话就躲到一边，抱着刚因为强行改动过记忆的脑袋，疼得蹲下身子，咬住嘴唇。  
小啾把鸫扶起来，鸫摇头说自己没事，指着车尾的纸箱问：“那里面装的是什么酒啊？”  
“反核——”小啾咬到了舌头，皱皱眉重新说，“是核聚白兰。”  
“是吗，如果是反核聚白兰就好了，我好怀念它的味道。”鸫失落地说，“之前我喝光了宇宙的尽头里头所有反核聚白兰，被——”  
他愣住了，目光投向门的方向，然而，无论是恰好关上的门还是消失的自由民，都没有倒映在瞳孔中。  
鸫尖叫起来。

柯安塔躺在黑暗中，漆黑的手臂缠绕着身体，他知道，这些都是消失的自由民的意志，他们不存在于任何一个宇宙，只能在这个夹缝中生存，很快，自己也会变成跟他们一模一样的东西。  
那应不应该为已经脱险的莫鸫感到欣慰，能不能为已经平坦的未来送上祝福，会不会为再也不能见面觉得恐惧、悲哀和愤恨呢？  
他是自由民。自由民没有感情。  
柯安塔这么想着，把体内储藏着人类感情和记忆的晶体拿出来，在表面写上名字，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，紧接着他把面容轻轻剥离下来。这张脸和性格，都是按照鸫的喜好创造出来的，现在已经没有意义，那就应该跟晶体一起扔掉。最后，他感受到环在手上的金色头饰的冰冷，这是亚连送给他的第一份礼物，也是他跟人类之间最开始的联系。  
他把头饰拿下来。  
突然，视界闪出眩目的光，门被撞开了。一个人类朝里头撕心裂肺地大喊：“——”

“自由民不存在，所以要抹去所有的痕迹。沃贡文明在诞生之初就死亡，所以要改变事实。”  
宇宙规律把鸫扔出去之前这么说道，接着把门关上。

鸫被抛出了位面，落回到外面的世界中。视界和时空的切换让他头晕目眩，几乎连头脑里面残存的意志都摔出去。有人把他抱起来，轻轻放到床上。他一个翻身又摔下去，那人及时把人托住，重新放回床上。  
鸫用几乎是呻吟的声音喊那个人的名字，但是头脑里没有这个概念，也没有记忆，他只好张着嘴巴说出一段意义不明的话：“——”  
那人摸了摸他的头，把湿漉漉的头发拨开，轻轻地印下了安眠吻。鸫这才看清楚这个人，刹那间，心中的疑虑和不安烟消云散，歪过头就睡了过去。  
那人无奈地微笑着，叹了口气，用只有他们两个人才听到的声音说：“欢迎回来，哥哥。”

小啾听到鸫的尖叫声，急忙赶过去，却发现那人消失的无影无踪。他抓住一个赶来的人，问道：“我哥呢？他去哪里了？！”  
特蕾莎见他惊恐无比，也只得压抑住悲伤，轻轻抱住小啾，说：“没关系的，没关系的。我们所有人都会陪着你。”  
小啾不明所以，脑海深处却多出了无数新的印象，他惊恐地看向莫测那一头，只见那个男人似乎一瞬间苍老了许多，跪在一具尸体面前，那具尸体也不是人类的形态，而是纳米构造体结晶的状态，如同一座闪闪发亮的珊瑚。这个形态跟记忆中曾经的已死的莫鸫完全吻合。他开始明白些什么了。  
特蕾莎说：“……鸫拼上性命打开了星门，送走了沃贡人，自己却反噬而亡……”  
小啾听着这话，却感到头痛欲裂，挣扎着走向尸体，在莫测身后茫然地站着，他意识到这不是正确的，眼睛却不知道往哪里放，只得环视四周。只看见神色悲伤的融合者们，低沉失落的将士们，还有他们身后一个光滑无比的大坑。这是鸫开启微型星门的时候遗留下来的空间转移问题，直接把整个地方都跃迁了，剩下的切割面绝对光滑，罗伊说，这跟24年前的一代死亡事件一样，都是以一个光滑的大坑作为收尾。  
“不可能，不是这样的……”小啾喃喃道，头越来越剧痛，“他没有死，我们明明把他救出来了，沃贡……沃贡不是他杀的……”  
莫测沉沉地说：“好了小啾，别说了。”  
小啾开始歇斯底里：“不可能的！他不可能死的！我们明明都把他救出来了，是他男朋友把沃贡杀了的。他怎么可能会死，他男朋友是自由民啊！”  
他的哥哥早就死于星门反吐，现在这个还不容易来到这个世界的哥哥也逝去了。  
小啾冲着尸体喊道，声带含血“这不是我哥，我哥不会变成这样的！就算我死了，他也不会死的！”  
莫测站起来，怒道：“莫鸠！”  
小啾的声音都哑了：“我哪里说错了？这根本不是事实！”  
话音刚落，尸体结晶出现龟裂，霎那间，就碎成粉末，消失不见。小啾看着那片转瞬即逝的晶体云雾，头痛得一阵空白，无数记忆片段碰撞，几乎把意识撕成碎片。他心想，一定有什么人在搞鬼，有什么人一定要置鸫于死地。可是却没能想出个所以然，只是在恍惚中，发现双手生出了荧光纹路，跟那个人一模一样。  
小啾发现自己记不得那个人的名字了，连模样都记不清楚。就是在这时，在没有任何提示、孤立无助的情况下，他想通了这一切，真相如晴天霹雳，如醍醐灌顶。正想着喊出来，却被特蕾莎钳住双手，又被冲上来的火鸦打入反纳米构造体试剂。药剂冲刷血管，麻痹神经。小啾张了张嘴虚弱地呻吟，就倒了下去。  
完了。在意识消失的最后一刻他这么想着，手捏住绑在口袋上的二十面体小挂件，紧紧地不放下。  
也正是这么个举动，导致后续涅特兰大给小啾做检测的时候，都没能拿走挂件，只得给他留着。等小啾醒来，二十面体就在手上。  
他把挂件松开，翻个身起床，发觉身在一间严密的医疗室中。四个墙角都装上了摄像头，外头一圈都是纳米构造体抑制器。身上没有穿衣服，却贴着测定心率和融合状况的护胸，连接的测定仪摆在一旁，上面的数据在某个特定范围上下波动，显示出正常的图标。  
小啾倒下去，抓住二十面体，摇了摇，悄悄低语道：“你还在吗？”  
没有回应。  
“是不是自由民都走了？”  
没有回应。  
“因为自由民不存在，对吗？”  
不需要回应，他继续说：“宇宙抹去了你们的痕迹。扭转了整个事实。”  
他的声音还是颤抖起来，带着哭腔，微弱得像是濒死的祈祷：“它带走了哥哥，也带走了你。”  
终究他还是哭了，发泄一样把二十面体扔出去，砸在墙上反弹回来，滚回到床边，恰好停在视线的角落，也是摄像头的死角。  
二十面体发出机械启动的声音，开始分解变形，几下伸缩之后，变成一个跟玛利亚用的一模一样的显示板，上面浮现出文字。  
小啾不敢多动，哭声也没有衰弱，双目却紧紧抓捕住视角那块显示板。只看到上面说：到黄金鸟来。落款：克隆人莫鸠103。

鸫睁开眼睛的时候感觉自己睡了很久，但手边找不到终端一类能够看到时刻的仪器，只得下了床，走出这个陌生的房间。走到客厅，就看到有个人背对着他，正在摆放餐具，接着放上美味的早餐，回过身子来莞尔一笑：“早上好，哥。”  
鸫眨了眨眼睛，也绽放出笑容，说：“早上好。”  
走进再看，脱下围裙的莫鸠身穿宽松的家居服，也能感觉到年轻的肉体是多么的修长健美，俊美的脸庞浮现迷人的笑容，黑发黑瞳，长发扎起马尾，纵然是跟莫鸫一模一样的面容和打扮，都可以明显感觉到更为凌然的气势。  
“趁我不注意，你长高了很多呢。”鸫坐下来，先喝一口温水，“好像都比我高了。”  
“是比你高了几公分。”莫鸠坐到对面，给鸫盛满水，“而且两年前就比你高了。”  
“是吗？”  
“是呀，当时你还很惊讶，然后非要说是仪器出了差错，要多测几次。”  
鸫吃吃地笑起来，往嘴里塞荷包蛋。生活如此静谧，仿佛这样的日子已经过了无数次。  
早餐后，莫鸠执意让鸫给他扎头发，鸫拗不过，被拉进房间。莫鸠往座位上一坐，就指着梳妆台抽屉，要求一定得用里头的发圈。鸫打开，从里面翻出一个金色的发圈。扎好之后，莫鸠在镜子面前晃了晃头发，臭美一番后，对着哥哥得意地笑起来。鸫瞪了他一眼扭头就走了。  
鸫没有去十三研究部，直接拐到了涅特兰大图书馆，找了关于世界线理论和自由民历史的相关研究，一口气全都看完了。实际上在另外一条世界线，这些书他都翻过无数遍，这次来看，就是为了看看这些内容是否跟记忆中的有差别，验证世界线到底变成何种模样，又或者是记忆会怎样扭曲，才能和世界线吻合。  
等他离开图书馆已经是傍晚。此时外面的景致跟记忆中的别无二致，很快就与脑海中的印象重合、覆盖了。鸫垂下眼睛，不再去看。  
他走了很久，走出了三区，到了四区，五区，一直往八区的方向去。但一面高耸的墙壁把八区隔离了，问了周围的人才知道，八区里面有大量的纳米构造体非法研究，在某次清剿冲突中导致纳米构造体泄漏，导致当地三成面积受污染，大量群众被晶体所伤，有的当即反噬死亡，有的融合了纳米构造体，却没能在治疗舱中熬过抑制器的照射。现在八区彻底封锁，只有联防部和涅特兰大的人在里头清理和研究。事发后很多市民连夜逃离，把港口堵个水泄不通，而普朗克太空港上关于反拟态和反纳米构造体的声音越来越强烈，游行的人们已经包围了政府大楼，连续出现几次流血冲突。  
鸫没再听下去，这些事实已经跟原来的记忆产生冲突，很快就会卷起惊涛骇浪，覆灭原来的世界线。他走回去，在路上看到了特蕾莎。她看起来已经等了有一段时间，说着说一整天都跟在后头，此时才现身。  
特蕾莎担忧地说：“你今天没有去实验室。”  
鸫耸耸肩：“就算去也没有用呀。我的融合度已经永远停在0.42%了。”  
特蕾莎说：“你只是……走出来就可以了。不过你也多出来走走，一直呆在家里不好。”  
鸫疑惑：“我在家里很好。小啾做的菜很好吃。”  
特蕾莎的表情有一瞬间的崩溃，张了张嘴什么都说不出口，半晌才说：“小啾已经死了。”  
鸫确认了这个事实，终于在心中叹了口气，脑内的记忆又替换了一部分，说：“说的也是，是我太伤感了。”  
接着他继续说：“这到底是怎么回事……我完全记不清楚，你能讲一下吗？”  
特蕾莎犹豫一下，说：“当时你们打开了微型星门，但是沃贡人的反抗过于激烈，没有人能够引导他跃迁……小啾踩着滑板，跳了进去，沃贡就追着小啾……”  
鸫低下头，把人抱在怀里，轻声安慰道：“别说了，我知道了。”  
记忆的最后一块拼图终于寻到，严丝密缝地贴合上去，构成了这条世界线的基本事实架构。接着，脑中那块原本已经支离破碎的拼图摔个粉碎，被新的拼图替代。鸫头痛欲裂，但面不改色，只是温柔地安慰特蕾莎。  
回到家中的时间跟原本约定的要晚一些，但是莫鸠像是早就知道他会这个时候踏入家门，回过头笑着问好，又继续回到做饭上。鸫注意到他的发型似乎跟今天早上的不太一样，大概是鸫梳得太糟糕，自己又偷偷重新梳了一次。马尾扎得高高的，金色的发圈在灯光下显得尤为耀眼。  
新鲜的虾端上来的时候，鸫有些惊讶，问这些是哪里来的，太空港根本没有条件饲养虾蟹。莫鸠说因为突然想吃了，就跟莫测说了声，就立刻派人到地球带了些回来，恰好赶上晚餐。  
鸫说，我们这样懒散无比挥霍无度，莫测该要来骂我们一顿了。  
莫鸠笑了说，他倒是早就习惯了。说完，他又把剥好的虾放到鸫碗里。两人相视一笑，鸫居然能从莫鸠的眼眸中看到转瞬即逝的漂亮红色，只是这抹红色消失在笑意中，一低下头剥虾就只能看到深沉的黑色。  
饭后，鸫泡在浴缸里整理思绪，想了很久，久到莫鸠都要敲门询问，这才站起来擦干身体。他看了一眼摆在一旁的干净睡衣，没有伸手去拿，直接就开门走了出去。  
小啾正背着他整理床被，半干湿的头发被金发圈随意扎成个底马尾，垂在胸前。鸫走上前去，把人抱住，然后熄了灯。黑暗中，他偷偷摘下了金色发圈，让怀中的人头发自然散开。接着，把人一推，推到床上，压在身下。  
“我说过，总有一天我要把你按倒，只不过这次不是在飞船上，有点可惜了。”鸫低沉地笑着说，“虽然不是这个时间节点的我说的话，不过无论哪个都是我本人，那也算是我立下的宣言了。”  
身下的人挣扎着，肩膀从浴衣里滑出来，露出漂亮的后颈，在黑暗中借着窗外的光，能够看到他侧过来的脸的线条显露出俊俏和气势，以及眼眸中闪烁的红色流光。  
“什么时候发现的？”他问。  
“小啾从来都不喜欢留长发。”鸫把他的头发拨到一边，贴在嘴角上细细地摩挲，然后慢慢地舔舐，在喉结的位置打转，倾听细微的呻吟。  
鸫把人翻过来，认真地替他脱掉浴衣，又一个深吻下去，直到两个人都气喘，才松开来，继续说：“这个世界也做得太敷衍了，八区居然是空的。”今天下午鸫跑到一个没有人注意的地方，偷偷翻过墙去看了，却发现墙后是个空白空间，上下都是标定坐标的网线格，脚刚踏上，就生出了像素的图案来充当地面。“还有各种各样的漏洞，我都懒得说了。这是条亚空间夹缝里面随便挤点什么空间做出来的劣质世界线吧？或者是夹缝世界线？根本就不完整。”  
“这不是我做的，是宇宙规律做的，如果是我，当然会做得更精巧了，绝对不会让你看出问题的。”这男人叹了口气，继续说，“不过也只有在这个世界，我才能正常地陪着你……”  
“你说正常？这能叫正常？”鸫笑了，笑得放肆无比，“我可不想这样，没有自由民，没有小啾。我还是最喜欢你自由民的模样。现在这样算什么。”  
男人没有回答，只是闭上眼睛掩盖悲伤，又睁开眼睛把鸫难看的笑容收紧眼底。  
“我很生气。”鸫说，俯下身把人的手脚狠狠地压住，附在耳边咬牙切齿地说，“特别是看到你这个模样我就觉得，当初就不该应下这破事！什么自由民回归，你也看起来不怎么放在心上嘛。”  
鸫不知道从哪里拿出一条假阴茎，丢在枕边，要对方舔湿。男人也没有抗拒，只是轻微的犹豫一下，就伸出舌头含住。鸫微微笑着，一边拨开他湿漉漉的额发，一边俯下身舔着他的身体，从锁骨到乳头，然后是肚脐往下，含住阴茎。鸫明显能够感觉到身下人的僵硬和挣扎，立马用警告的意味抓住他的手，狠狠地撞上去，用舌尖挑逗阴囊，用喉咙压住茎体。房里一阵舔舐的水声，还有刻意压低的某些声音。听到口交让男人抑制不住舒服的呻吟，鸫这才松了嘴，把已经湿漉漉的假阴茎拿到手里，按在男人的肛口，一点点的插进去。身下的人挣扎起来，但明显并非抗拒来自后庭的侵入，而是一种自然的对快感的束缚的挣脱。这样的挣扎很轻易被按住，不但激起施压者的欲望，还让受压方产生无力的快感。假阴茎很容易就插了进去，抵到前列腺的位置，手指在里面探过就能发现，他其实是做了润滑的。鸫非常惊讶，因为他们从来没有这样玩过，通常都是鸫自己做好润滑，做好被插入的准备，他没想到这次男人居然已经做了润滑和扩张。此时鸫才反应过来，自己并没有给他做好润滑，如果莽然插入，肯定会造成伤害。鸫想给他道歉，大脑却迎来一道闪电般的疼痛，他喘了口气，硬下心来，把遥控打开，调到二档。  
男人侧着身子，双手双腿被按压着，后穴的震动令他忍不住呻吟，浑身都颤抖起来。鸫看不清他的面容，也记不清他的外貌，但是相信此时此刻，他肯定是闭着眼睛，咬紧牙关，不肯露出一点松懈的模样。这么想着，他看向男人，却发现他根本没有想象中那样抗拒，而是也同样睁开眼睛，用红色的眼眸看着他，撞进他心里。鸫感觉到头又痛起来，只不过心脏更痛，疼痛让他的脸庞有一瞬间的扭曲，这样的扭曲自然被男人收在眼里，他想抬手摸摸鸫的脸颊，才反应过来双手都被压得发麻。鸫缓过神来，伸手去拿遥控。男人摇摇头想阻止，一张嘴却只有微弱而色情的呻吟。鸫毫不留情地推上两档。男人虚弱地叫出来，喉咙里尽是淫秽的呜咽，鸫甚至想把手指伸进去，看看还会不会发出更加好听黏腻的声音，不过他没有这么做，而是抓住了男人的阴茎，按住龟头，让他不能射精。  
“你叫我哥哥叫得很开心嘛，我听着都硬了。我记得你应该是比我大八岁，还是七岁？”鸫温柔地亲着男人的嘴唇，动作却一点也不温柔，“好了，告诉我你的名字。”  
男人摇摇头，什么都不肯说，鸫有些怒了，手的力道更大，男人挣扎着痛苦地呻吟出来，喘了口气，虚弱地说：“鸫，对不起……”  
鸫说：“好的。你叫什么？”  
男人摇摇头，依旧闭口不答。这让鸫想起了当年他追男人的时候，一开始根本不知道他叫什么，直到来了原本那条世界线，才从他口中得知完整的名字。好不容易知道了，要牢牢记住，却没想到这次连模样都记不起来了。鸫愤恨地调到最大档，男人发出崩溃一般的叫喊，只不过声音已经沙哑，听不出什么尖利的腔调，只有无力地倒在快感折磨下的放纵的喟叹。  
“好吧，那我换个问题。”鸫抬手去摸床头柜上的按钮，想开灯看个清楚，却被男人抓住了手。  
“不要……鸫，对不起，求求你，我不想离开你……”  
“但这里不是我的世界，这里是假的，你也是。”  
男人抓不住鸫的手，或者说他听到这句话就失去了力气，彻底放弃了挣扎。房间亮了，男人被刺眼的灯光照得别过脸，却发现鸫早就把手盖在他双眼上，此时，一直压在手脚上的力道卸去，阴茎也自由地松开，他当即就高潮了，精液一股股地射出来，腹部、大腿内侧、床单还有鸫身上都是粘稠的白液。  
男人失神了好一会儿，差点就昏睡了过去，但是他又挣扎着醒过来，此时他发现后穴的假阴颈已经拿走，鸫正拿着温热的毛巾给他擦脸上的泪迹，显然他哭得那么惨，也让鸫有些不知所措，好像他们两个又回到了刚开始的时候，一直打架，打到了床上，又发泄一般在床上强迫式做爱。只不过这次他们的位置颠倒过来。  
鸫见他清醒了，想说些什么，却被抢了话头。男人轻声说：“现在你看到我的模样了吧。”  
鸫一愣，眼泪克制不住地涌出来，抱住男人哭噎道：“我看到了，我不会忘记的！我爱你，你是我见过的最美的人！你是我最好的宝物！”  
男人也想回抱住他，却发现身体已经失去力气，指尖开始变得僵硬，赶紧说：“呆在这里越久，你的思维和记忆就会越扭曲。拿着发圈到黄金鸟那去。只有在那里，才有足够的能量跃迁能级。”  
鸫摇头，恳求道：“我先给你洗澡，不然你会生病的。我们一起洗好不好？”  
男人露出真拿你没办法的神情，扯出一个疲惫的笑容：“那你先把浴巾拿来，好吗？”  
鸫点头，吻了一下爱人，就赶紧冲向浴室，他早就放好了热水，现在浴缸里的水位刚刚好，他关上水龙头，又选了一条最大的浴巾，赶紧跑回来。  
当看清楚床上的人，刹那间，他宁愿自己瞎了。  
床上没有人，只有一具尸体，尸体布满了纳米构造体晶体，晶体还是那么的新鲜，流淌着血液。只不过，都已经看不出爱人的模样，只有排列得异常有规律的晶体。第一次，鸫觉得纳米构造体的晶体是那么的丑陋。  
鸫跌坐在地上，他感觉到世界在震动。这是世界线崩溃的前兆。  
他还记着他的模样，是那么的英俊，那么的美好。  
他抓起金色发圈，穿上爱人的衣服，推开家门，跃向崩溃的黑暗。

小啾洗了把脸，重新爬回床上，缩进被单里，看着二十面体弹出的地图思考怎么潜入黄金鸟。突然，门开了，罗伊和一个男人走了进来。小啾看了他们一眼，面色大变，但努力隐藏住情绪，把二十面体攥在手中。  
罗伊说：“为了着床计划的展开，项目组决定提取你的精液。鉴于各种资料证明你是个同性恋，组内一致决定让这位先生来帮助你配合工作。”  
小啾的耳膜轰轰作响，太阳穴传来阵阵刺痛，直穿入大脑，连同视界也变得模糊，只看到罗伊的面目变得狰狞，已经不再是人类的模样，而是非常恐怖的怪物，一个用像素小格堆积起来的怪物。  
“为什么……”小啾喃喃道，突然反应过来，“当初鸫也是这样强迫他接受着床计划的吗？你们是人吗？！他明明有男朋友！你们完全不理会他们怎么想的吗？！”  
罗伊说：“你也有男朋友不是吗？当初鸫接受计划的时候可是非常平静坦荡的。”  
小啾从床上跳下来，要扑上去撕碎这只怪物，却被站在一旁的男人钳住双手，只得挣扎着大吼：“你他妈就是个恶魔！怪物！你居然这样对自己的孩子！滚你妈的畜生！！”  
那坨像素怪物啧了一声，对男人吩咐一句就离开，小啾又骂又叫，拳打脚踢，可都没能挣脱男人的控制，很快就失了力气，倒在床上喘气。男人的力道有些松动，趁这时小啾偷偷把手伸到枕头下，突然拿着二十面体挂件冲出一拳，砸在男人额头上。男人捂着额头往后退去，松开手能够看到额头的血迹，和燃烧着怒火的双目。  
小啾被这个恐怖的表情吓到，攥着挂件往床头缩，颤抖地说：“求求你，不要这样对我，不要用这张脸对我……”  
曾经有一个他一直不知道名字的男人拉着他，走在八区步行街上，像是偷情一样躲到一个角落，互相责骂对方，小啾不停地喷脏话，试图激怒男人，男人看起来是生气了，却没有做什么另外的举动，倒像是无奈地放过了他，变回个二十面体。这段经历曾经让小啾沾沾自喜，在心里回想了无数遍，每次回忆完，心底都会留下丝丝甜蜜。  
如今这个男人就站在前方，恐吓他，强迫他。  
小啾无处可逃，只得从床的另一头跳下去，却手脚发软，一翻身就摔在地上，再也起不来。竟然是医疗护胸给他注射了少许药物，他挣扎着，把护胸撕下来，甩开老远，便已经没了力气。男人也已经走到跟前，居高临下地看了一会儿，像是享受猎物垂死挣扎的野兽，接着，他把人丢回床上，跨坐着压下来。  
小啾呜咽一声，把自己埋在被单里，闭紧眼睛，心如死水。突然，手臂上多出一抹冰凉的触感，睁开眼睛，他惊奇地发现男人给他注射了解药。男人把挂件拿在手中，演示了一遍按法，就打开了挂件的弹跳功能，接着往摄像头的方向一扔，正中摄像头，反弹后在房中穿越几个来回，顺利把余下的三个摄像头打掉。  
挂件从后头飞来，男人头都不回，就随手抓住并关闭功能。  
小啾看了他半天，小心翼翼地问：“解释一下？”  
男人说：“这里是宇宙规律创造出来的临时世界线，把你和莫鸫分割开来，为了消除宇宙中的不合理因素。如果你在这里呆得越久，思维、记忆和意志就会被这里影响，原来世界线的记忆也会消失，从而这条临时世界线鸠占鹊巢，取代原来的世界线。”  
小啾静静地听着，尽管这些都是他已经了然于心的猜想，但都没有打断话语。  
他只是喜欢听这个男人说话而已。  
男人继续道：“所以，你必须还在意志清醒的情况下逃离这条世界线，幸运的是，宇宙规律创造世界线的能力非常糟糕，临时宇宙十分不稳定，尽管你现在还是人类，也可以轻易打破它。不过，接下来的路得要你自己走，我不能陪你了。”  
此时，外面已经发现了房内监控损坏的异相，正指挥人手前往。男人用另外的手法，又演示了一次挂件的使用方法，这次，他开启了航标和路线投影功能，指了指图中的人工智能黄金鸟以示终点，把挂件砸到地上，变成一架滑板。  
“你向前走，无需回头。”男人撩起小啾的额发，亲了亲眉心，脱下外套，下床离开。房门关闭的时候，能够听到来自走廊的枪声，还有电光映出的墙壁上高大的人影。  
挂件指引出窗外。小啾披上外套，启动滑板，毫不犹豫地冲出去，冲向混乱的黑暗。

比起另外一头还算是保持完整的临时世界线，鸫的临时世界线已经崩塌。太空港的天幕效果消失，视界从上方能够直接俯视到对面的城市。瞭望台因反重力引擎失灵而坠落，撞上信号高塔，十字火光引发爆炸，半个区域网络信号消失。半透明的巨型岩浆淹没了居民区，岩浆内部的人类迅速被消化，成为岩浆外星人的养分。陨石撞击星门，秦川效应器爆炸，冲击波及了周围所有船只，像多米诺骨牌一样把伤害推往太空港。太空港的推进引擎停了一个，导致飞行路线偏移，跟港口停泊的飞船擦肩而过，爆炸的飞船残骸冲向太空港，恰好把空气循环系统的外壳击穿。  
虚拟天桥崩塌，飞行车航线混乱，引发大量交通事故。拟态像破笼的野兽般乱飞，撞击建筑，撞击飞车，撞击人类。鸫在这混乱中敏捷地穿行，往涅特兰大的方向冲去。  
涅特兰大已经灯光全灭，电力供应断绝。十三研究部大楼在黑暗中基本上看不清楚，突然出现一道闪电，如同燃烧弹一样照亮整栋大楼，只见大楼的根部有奇异的流光往上冲，紧接着，整栋楼从下到上渐渐变得透明，竟像是海市蜃楼一样消失不见。楼底，人工智能黄金鸟开始急速生长，晶体柱往上撑开隔板，切断横缆，撞开防护罩，冲入地表。它像一个巨人，钻出了地面，朝天空发出震撼的怒吼。人类是听不到这段怒吼的，因为频率远远超出了人类声波范围，但是所造成的伤害却连聋子、瞎子都能够感受到。脚底传来震动，太空港在颤栗，建筑在崩溃。涅特兰大地面瓦解，高楼沉入地底，被黄金鸟卷入，吞噬殆尽，化作它成长的燃料。黄金鸟继续往上生长，如同一座苍天大树，顶到太空港另一端的城市，从那头城市的角度观看，就是头上的倒转城市突然出现了一株苍天大树，大树由结晶体构成，浑身都是电子的流光和闪耀的电流，像一只从天而降的巨大手掌，拍在城市上，瞬间将最高的观光塔压碎，带出翻卷的气浪又轰碎了虚拟天桥。这只大手压在地上停顿了一下，就重新开始动作，再继续往下伸入。大地开始新一轮的震动。地面往下塌缩，像是海面的漩涡、沙漠的塌陷、雪山的崩塌，整座城市被毫不留情地黄金鸟吞噬。不多久，太空港的主干就被黄金鸟贯穿，在太空中观察，就像是一株生长在腐朽树干中的蘑菇，汲取了宿主的养分，钻穿树皮，重出生天。黄金鸟冲破了太空港城市主干之后，基本建筑架构和保护力场也就毁于一旦。空气朝外太空流失，城市内部的大气逐渐稀薄，温度也越来越低，人类和建筑残骸随着气浪从缺口卷出太空，像垃圾一样漂浮着。  
小啾躲在一间咖啡店里头，强劲的气浪和人群的骚乱逼得他无法前行。远处的黄金鸟像个灭世的怪物，世界仿佛回到了悬臂之战，恐惧、暴乱和死亡笼罩了整个太空港。军队在到处搜索受灾民众，组织人群往防护洞中转移，融合者撑开力场保护民众，给人派发氧气罩，有人看到了融合者身上与黄金鸟类似的结晶体，吓得跌跌撞撞地逃离，还有的人朝融合者怒骂，扔出砖头，融合者根本就不怕这种程度的物理伤害，在零零碎碎的攻击下只受了点轻伤，很快就在众人的眼皮子底下愈合了。这下，更多的人开始恐慌起来。小啾夺门而出，挡在特蕾莎面前，特蕾莎也是没想到小啾会突然出现，但随即反应过来，把小啾护在身下，挡住了所有的攻击。士兵冲过来，朝天空鸣枪，强制带人撤离，有民众还在不依不饶地制造激进暴言，被士兵和另外的融合者拖走，强行带上氧气罩，送入转移的军车上。  
特蕾莎递给小啾一个氧气瓶，让他赶紧也随着大队转移，快的话能够赶上救援飞船。小啾摇头，指着黄金鸟说，他要去那个地方，他要离开这个世界，回到哥哥身边。  
特蕾莎听到这话，露出悲伤却释然的神情，接着莞尔一笑，小啾发誓这是他看过的最难以描述的美丽笑容，她说，你也要离开这个世界了。小啾问，什么叫做也？她说，另外一条临时世界线里面，鸫也在这么努力着。“我好羡慕你们，就算是在不同的世界线，也能够心意相通。”特蕾莎说，她是宇宙规律创造出来的一个残缺意识体，在原本的特蕾莎之上，还拥有非本人的灵识，本人的意识希望小啾能够离开，但是灵识却命令小啾必须留在这个世界。她这么说的时候，双手已经开始结晶化，这很像鸫死去时的面目，身体被纳米构造体反噬，逐渐布满结晶，然后结晶跟身体一起崩溃，消失在空气中。“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨因为自由民的身份而被宇宙规律抹去存在，我也快被它抹去了。小啾，你一定要离开这个世界，这里根本不算是现实。”  
在头部被晶体吞噬之前，特蕾莎给了小啾一把电磁炮，说：“不需要畏惧，后方有我们，前方也有更多的人在帮你。”  
小啾手里握着枪，没有犹豫地转过身。在背后，是化作尘砂的特蕾莎，更后的远方，是暴动的人群，人群已经化作像素怪物，泥浆一样淹没士兵，冲开街道，玛利亚发出强劲的声波，一遍遍地击退它们，克莱尔站在一座平房的楼顶一拳打飞一块飞来的巨石，火鸦跳到更高更远的地方跟柯特罗一起牵扯住外星怪物，在更远更远的地方，那个二十面体变作的男人拉开手雷，跟无数像素怪物一起同归于尽，这座军部医院在一团火光中毁灭。  
有无数拟态光点集中到身边，像是萤火虫，跟二十面体一起给指出前方。其中有一颗大些的光点化作人形，它与小啾长得一模一样，却浑身发着纳米构造体的荧光，小啾猜到他是谁了，它也知道小啾早就了然于心，不再做任何解释，指着远方，由光点组成的星路，说，这是他们支撑起来的道路，你一定要回到原来的世界，鸫需要你，你也需要他。最后，这个原本就生存在黄金鸟内部的克隆体说：“如果可以的话，请打宇宙规律一顿，我们都被他搞得一团糟。”  
小啾踏上滑板，高高地飞起来，克隆体们化作拟态，围绕在小啾身边，控制着周围的气压和温度。鸫也在同样的高度飞行，他感觉到身边有奇异的能量在流动，能量如同坚实的礁石在空中形成台阶，让他在上面作短暂的停留，再蓄力向前飞去。一只外星生物从高楼背后翻出，长长的触手末端长着眼珠，眼珠子睁开就往各个方向射出激光，激光击中电机引发爆炸，大量的粉尘和碎石瓦砾飞溅到高空。克隆体们形成一个完美的保护罩，把小啾圈在里头。鸫在空中翻身回旋，躲过几道致命的攻击，抬手就往外星人射出道电磁炮，被击中的外星人随机倒下身亡。小啾冲过去，往更远的地方飞去，他知道背后肯定有人在帮他开路，轰飞一切障碍，尽管这个人不存在于这个世界。  
鸫刚打完这个触手外星生物，转身就飞去另一个方向，拐个弯砸到地上，砸出个大坑，把藏在里头的外星生物扯出来，单手破开器官，撕成碎片。接着又扶起一块路牌，往高空一掷，准确无误地插中了一只伪装成拟态飞鸟的外星生物。小啾感觉到背后有什么东西嗖地飞过，不禁缩了缩脖子，后怕地摸下后背，也不敢回头，就加速往黄金鸟飞去。此时，黄金鸟的生长进入暂缓期，不再有太大动作，不然太空港恐怕早被他撕成两半。  
越靠近目的地，就会发现，真正的障碍不是什么飞旋、中奖概率极大的建筑残骸，也不是什么奇形怪状的外星人，更不是真空、失温，而是黄金鸟本身。黄金鸟本身就由纳米构造体构成，带有极其强烈的力场，普通人若是贸然接近，必定会落得反噬而亡的下场，就算是能够坚持下来的融合者，也难以承受共鸣带来的精神污染。根据原来世界线的资料来看，唯一能够接近黄金鸟的，除了一代融合者鸫•埃舍尔，被黄金鸟吸收的克隆人们，二代融合者莫鸫，就是免疫纳米构造体的小啾，然而在这条世界线中，宇宙规律为了方便控制，强行修改了小啾的体质，现在的小啾跟普通人无异，完全无法接近黄金鸟。  
克隆人们告诉小啾，它们会尽其所能形成保护罩，护送小啾进入黄金鸟体内。他们商量中，突然一束激光从后方射来，直接破开了黄金鸟的力场，击穿了一个大洞。很显然，这又是另外一条世界线中某个人的过激行为，但是非常有效。  
“快快快，趁它还没有愈合，冲进去！”克隆人们二话不说，带着小啾冲了进去。  
鸫随即也冲了进去，视界的变换中，他看到了爱人伸出手，拉了他一把，红色的头发如同火焰一般绽开，鸫喊了一句，却发现仍然没能记起爱人的名字。  
“对不起。”他说。  
爱人点头，把人往前一送，转身跟崩溃的世界线同归于尽。

沃贡七鳃鳗嚎叫着，在纳米构造体抑制区域内翻滚。拉斐尔•斯坦利上将指挥着军队，架起小型导弹瞄准目标，随时准备发射。克里斯汀娜以及亚连等人已经转移到作战区域以外，遥遥看着远处的动向。威拉德•苏队长在区域外维持秩序，并对着记者和摄像机作简短的报告。非战斗人员中，只有莫测一人留在了作战区，站在军中帐篷外观察七鳃鳗。拉斐尔上将跟罗伊确认之后，下令发射导弹。大概有五十枚弹头射向战圈中央射去，正中七鳃鳗。沃贡叫出声，尽管发出的声音不在人耳听觉范围，但是带来的能量非常的巨大，玛利亚赶紧竖起力场抵挡，但这一击就足以把她的力量消耗掉，无法再次撑开力场。她摸了摸耳朵，指尖上全是血。此时的沃贡还是初生文明，不懂得与外界文明交流，只能靠文明内部之间的融合来达到恢复机体的目的，但如果身体的损害达到一定程度，那么就永久无法恢复，文明在无法融合、共鸣及新生中成为一个死去的固态。只是，人类的物理攻击并没有给沃贡造成伤害，反而激怒了它。沃贡后背弹出弹头，在烟雾中划出多道尾迹，朝各个战排射去。然而弹头并没有飞出某个范围，只见一个巨大的力场保护罩挡住了所有的弹头，鸫上前一步，将保护罩收缩，直到把沃贡固定在一个五百米直径的罩中。七鳃鳗困在其中动弹不得，突然两个头朝天仰起，光环亮度陡高，无数黑色长牙从嘴里喷出，插在力场上，这些黑牙像浸泡过毒水的钢钉，刺入力场之后就开始干扰能量循环，企图打破能量链之间的结点，使其崩溃。鸫的双手开始显露出诡异的绿色荧光，像毒蛇一样从十指往肩膀爬去，指甲也开始晶体化。终于在濒临反噬的界限，沃贡收回了能量，瘫倒在地上。鸫也整个人虚脱一样往后倒去，特蕾莎赶紧把人给扶稳了。  
鸫说，我们不能杀掉沃贡，这是个文明集合体，如果在初级阶段灭杀他，就相当于湮灭一个文明的世界线，这在三维宇宙里面是严禁的。特蕾莎听不懂他在说什么，以为鸫打到脑袋傻掉了，结果鸫刚这里解释完，公共频道里面就传来了小啾的声音，他接着鸫的说法，冷静地分析道，如果不能打败沃贡人，就要将它送走，送到一个不会攻击到地球联邦文明的地方。“要在这么短时间内把它送走，唯一的办法就是靠星门。”小啾说，“如果我们能够开启一个微型星门，设定好跃迁点，把它扔进去，那就能够得救。”  
罗伊说：“根本就没有开启微型星门的方法。而且在这么短的时间内组建秦川效应器也是不可能的！”  
小啾对莫测说：“在宇宙的尽头，我们就是这么回来的。就算秦川效应器不完整，只要有足够的能量，也能够短暂地打开星门！”  
莫测说：“当时在宇宙的尽头，现在是在太空港里面！你们要在哪里开星门，用什么做秦川效应器，怎么把沃贡运过去？周围的民众要怎么办，太空港的损害怎么降到最低？！”  
小啾不知道怎么回应，只能说：“但现在只有这个办法行得通啊！”  
莫测抓住儿子的胳膊，说：“无论行不行得通，都太危险了，你应该跟着大部队转移！”  
此时，鸫的声音插进来，坚毅又铿锵有力：“星门位置设定在抑制器范围内，用上现场二十台抑制器做秦川效应器，以整个太空港的总电力作发动能源，沃贡由我们所有融合者一起引入星门。”  
鸫•埃舍尔接在他之后，声音更为深沉冷峻：“我会动用所有拟态资源，将伤害降到最低。而且克隆体们也会帮忙设计秦川效应器和能量供应，达到最高效率打开星门。”  
克隆体们以拟态的形式出现在涅特兰大的指挥室中，一个个调皮捣蛋，朝着罗伊做鬼脸，显然早就不满于消除肉身的黄金鸟融合计划，好不容易出来一次，当然是要在视觉上制裁罗伊。罗伊见一堆缩小版莫鸫或者是各种身高的小啾就觉得头大，不由得低声吐槽：“太不靠谱了。”  
这话仿佛一根针插入了鸫的大脑，火气一下子就点起来，恨不得跳起来揍人一顿，可细想确实这个方法过于异想天开，没有人相信很正常，只不过现在是背水一战，无路中生出的一条死路罢了。他正想平复心情继续劝说，就被埃舍尔一声叫骂吓得差点喷出口水。  
“草你大爷说什么呢？啊！整整24年老子回来一趟你还是这副德性！这个方法有四成成功率，比任何物理攻击都要有效！大不了就跟24年一样弄出个坑，你们还不是在上面建了涅特兰大插了株黄金鸟吗？！有什么损失？总比被沃贡吞噬整个地球联邦来的强！”埃舍尔骂人实行连坐，把罗伊身边一众研究者明里暗里喷了一遍，真不愧是最强的初代融合者，对于纳米构造体实验的怨念也是最强的。说完这一段，他顿了顿，语气变回原来的冷静镇定，说：“现在，沃贡处于进化阶段，此时的它完全封闭的休眠状态，不会对外界攻击做出回应，但防御也是鼎盛状态。我们可以趁这个时候布置好秦川效应器，开启星门。如果失败，进化之后的沃贡大小和形态将不可想象，完全可以吞噬掉太阳系。因此，开启星门，把它扔到几百万光年之外自生自灭是最好的选择。很简单，就跟丢垃圾一样，定时炸弹不想扔在自家门口，就丢远一点！”  
“简直是异想天开，太乱来了……”罗伊坚持不懈地反对。  
“闭嘴！”埃舍尔呵斥，就差上去一脚了。  
非常神奇的是，埃舍尔讲话的时候没有人反驳，全场都安安静静地听他演讲。后来融合者第42次线下交友聚会上，他们才得知，当时埃舍尔凭着自己栖身于黄金鸟，手动控制了通讯频道，屏蔽掉反对的声音，好让自己畅所欲言且不会被人打断。只不过还留着罗伊的频道，完全是个人兴趣，这样就有充分理由劈头盖脸地臭骂罗伊了。融合者们听后纷纷表示埃舍尔果真是比罗伊还要强权独裁的人，两人天生一对赶紧去开房别来祸害人间。  
埃舍尔发布命令：“拉斐尔上将，请你指挥军队将抑制器运载到指定地点，详细情况我会在稍后发送资料。莫鸫和莫鸠跟着拉斐尔，你们有制作秦川效应器的经验，可以在旁边辅助。其余融合者注意沃贡的休眠状态，随时汇报情况。后方打杂的，你们准备好能量供应。若有问题可以直接提问。不接受异议！”  
拿到秦川效应器图纸后，鸫和小啾走上车，并排坐在后舱中，认真研究设计图纸。突然埃舍尔透明的身体就插入他们之中，双手搭在两兄弟肩膀上，悄悄耳语：“你们到别的世界线逛了圈回来吗？”  
两兄弟震惊地看着他，后者耸耸肩，表示自当年纳米构造体同化之后，他就四处跑动遛弯，什么世界线没见过，倒是两兄弟这样的反应也未免太过吃惊，大家都是见过世面的人，不需要如此见外。“你们经历的世界线里面，确实是利用微型星门，成功送走沃贡对吧。”  
鸫点头，说：“不过据说留下的星门痕迹也很大，会炸出一个面积约为一半八区的绝对光滑的坑。但这一点我并没有确认过。”  
埃舍尔沉吟片刻，说：“不管怎么说，有两条世界线顺利的话，那成功率绝对不会是零，我们只要按部就班做好，就肯定能达到某个收束节点。”  
小啾说：“供应能量越大，跃迁点越远。这次太空港可能真的要耗光所有能源。”  
埃舍尔嘻嘻地笑，说：“管他呢，先把东西扔了再说。反正后续不需要我们担心。”  
鸫沉下眼睛，低声说：“那也得成功才行。”  
小啾抓紧口袋里的二十面体玩具，轻声说：“一定会成功的。”  
卡特罗留下来给玛利亚疗伤。特蕾莎把双腿改造成飞行器，在高空近距离观察沃贡。瘫倒在地的沃贡七鳃鳗像块巨石一样毫无生气，让人怀疑它是否会东山再起，毕竟在它倒下之前，还爆发出连鸫都差点没能抵挡的攻击。特蕾莎保持着一定距离，漂移到另一个角度，清楚地观察到沃贡头部。从尚未完全闭合的嘴巴可以看出，里面的黑色牙齿如同针刺一样密密麻麻；牙床是并非柔软的组织，而是精密的机械组成；嘴唇由虫子一般的履带覆盖，假如嘴巴完全闭合，这些履带就会纠缠在一起，重新连为一体，封住嘴部；头部还有一个光圈，此时并不发可见光，切换视觉波长就能看到光圈还是散发着微弱的紫外光；除此之外，头部再也没有其他器官，特蕾莎猜测这个光圈就是沃贡的眼睛和耳朵。这样的猜想让她不由得继续思考下去。人类文明中，许许多多已经进化到一定阶段的动物，他们的视觉、嗅觉、听觉、及交流器官，基本上都是随着生存环境而进化的，并且，不同的器官拥有不同的功能。像沃贡这样还处于文明进化初期的生物她还是第一次见到，这个生物虽说已经拥有极为强大的攻击手段，对外界刺激能够急速反应并作出攻防判断，但是其他的功能却极弱，甚至是把视觉、听觉、嗅觉和语言功能都集中在光圈上。特蕾莎想起鸫说过沃贡是集合型文明，开始她不懂这是什么意思，现在转变思考方向来想，大概能够了解这是什么了。所谓集合型文明，即该生物体本身就是多个文明的集合体，文明与文明之间已经形成了共生躯体，他们各自在生物躯体中分有不同的功能，却又能和谐地维持整体。沃贡不需要对外交流，只需要内部的信息交流，因此初期沃贡的对外器官进化异常缓慢，而内部的交流系统却异常发达。后来特蕾莎把这个想法告诉莫氏两兄弟，鸫夸赞特蕾莎的推断基本正确，小啾说这种思考就是开拓者的工作之一，说不定特蕾莎能够成为一个出色的开拓者。埃舍尔还说，沃贡在上万年的进化后，终究还是长出了一套完备的对外交流器官，可是宇宙太大，它在漂泊中只是不停地吞噬，导致这套器官跟不上宇宙进化潮流，始终停留在抓捕、传达一段狭窄范围、固定频率的声波和电磁波，没错，也只比人类高出了一点点。这是后话。  
特蕾莎第一次面对人类以外的文明，这种面临未知所带来的恐惧让她不由自主地兴奋颤栗，甚至有种如释重负的平静。她开始明白为什么鸫和小啾都那么热爱开拓了。  
火鸦和克莱尔分别在地面观察沃贡。火鸦性子暴躁，按耐不住，终于在融合者私人小黑屋频道里面小声讨论，认为这次事件过于玄乎。先不说当初鸫是怎么把沃贡引出来的，光是现在这种莫名其妙的作战方式就让人摸不着头脑。火鸦还说，现在这么搞，都不一定能够成功，说不定星门一开，整个太空港都跌进去，从宇宙的另一端出来的时候都已经化作一座死城。其余人对此不置可否。  
莫测退到了封锁圈之外，跟克里斯汀娜在一块。尽管他脸上没什么表情，但克里斯汀娜能够感觉到身边这个即将与她结婚的男人正陷入思考的漩涡中，容不得打扰。但她还是轻声安慰道，既然一代的鸫•埃舍尔都认同这个方案，那就肯定有成功的希望。莫测无奈地笑笑，说他自己并不是烦恼最后会不会成功，而是思考事件从头到尾的一些漏洞和盲点。“鸫是在寻找反拟态组织的中途遇到沃贡，然后就打起来了……那为什么小啾能来得这么快？比军队封锁还要快。”莫测说，“而且，鸫从来不单独行动。不是跟小啾一起，就是跟他朋友一起……”  
说到这里，莫测突然闭上嘴，克里斯汀娜连忙问怎么了，莫测摇摇头，若有所思道：“我可能忽略了一些东西。”  
罗伊在跟能源部的人沟通，挂断终端后长长地叹了口气，偏过头朝身旁的办公桌喊了声，却发现那办公桌根本没人坐。他想起来自己并没有助理，因为他从不信任别人。埃舍尔注意到他的疑惑，赶紧从终端里冒出来打断他的思路，报告了目前进程。而后，他暗中跟鸫说罗伊和莫测可能已经察觉到世界线的变动和漏洞，如果越来越多人发现漏洞的话，这条原本的世界线也可能会因为多方观察者意识的不稳定而崩溃，必须抓紧开启星门才行。  
鸫点头，手却不由自主地颤抖着，他还没能想起爱人的名字。小啾看出了他的犹豫，就把口袋中的二十面体拿出来，说他到现在都不知道这个二十面体自由民叫什么名字，而且现在他也没法出现。“反正现在我只叫他傻逼二十面体，谁叫他不告诉我名字呢，我想叫什么就叫什么。”小啾说着，眼里洋溢着得意与坚定，还有一丝小小的雀跃，“他一回来，我就打他一顿，拷问他的名字。”鸫看着他，突然也就有了信心。  
二十台纳米构造体抑制器在夜色中泛着冷峻的金属光泽，张开的感应器触角接收着空气中的纳米构造体，光纤缆绳一捆捆堆放在车旁，能源指示灯一闪一闪。融合者各就各位，能量供应随时准备。埃舍尔透过无数的纳米构造体，有不同的角度看到此情此景，随后朝罗伊点头。  
“全体作战人员注意，本次星门开启行动，将在充能达到最大值，秦川效应器共振稳定，也就是10分钟之后开始。届时，所有纳米构造体抑制器一齐转换波能输出，波频调至相对应的秦川效应器共振值，展开跃迁能量力场。星门开启后所有人迅速退离到300米开外，融合者们维持环境纳米构造体浓度至临界状态以下五个单位。请所有人坚守自己的岗位，认真完成工作。如有问题，及时报告。”罗伊看向指挥屏幕，数字钟的变化精确到微秒，“那么，一起对时。作战执行倒计时，开始！”   
鸫和小啾两人绕着纳米构造体抑制器创造的圈巡逻。突然鸫看向沃贡，似乎感应到什么，然后把手里的设计图交给小啾。小啾顿时觉得事情变得复杂起来。  
“沃贡情况有变，它好像开始自我解冻了。”鸫低声说，“我得去看一下。小啾，你等一下跟着大部队撤退。”  
小啾听他语气有异，赶忙上前拉住，却没能阻止。只听见鸫已经跟罗伊报告，申请近距离观察沃贡，罗伊跟埃舍尔对视交流一番，同意鸫的做法，但必须在作战开始前三分钟返回指定地点。  
大概是害怕能量波动会扰乱环境的纳米构造体，还会干扰秦川效应器的共振，鸫没有踩着滑板飞行，而是一步一个脚印地跑进去。小啾看着他的背影，突然又跟已经葬身星门的莫鸫重合，赶紧低下头，抓紧口袋里的二十面体。  
私底下罗伊问埃舍尔，沃贡是否真的有复苏的可能。埃舍尔看了他一眼，最终还是摇头，否定了这个可能。罗伊还想继续问，却被埃舍尔打断。他说，接下来都不要再问这方面的问题，这不是他能够回答的领域。埃舍尔露出少见的认真深情，罗伊也没有再追问，两人之间也就安静下来，连旧时无言的对视都没有。  
在屏幕倒数到某个数字的时候，罗伊突然开口问：“你是自由民吗？”  
埃舍尔一愣，无奈却略带点欣慰地叹口气，点头。  
距离作战开始还有三分钟，鸫并没有回来，小啾着急地跟罗伊确认，却被埃舍尔拦截通讯，被告知无需担忧。埃舍尔的原话是，他必须去找那个自由民。小啾捏紧手中的玩具，不再作声。  
30秒预警信号启动，所有人严阵以待。屏幕上数字已经减少到最后几位，融合者站在在五个关键点遥望着沃贡，仪器上的充能即将达到最高，共振弧几乎紧绷成直线，各个作战人员盯着仪器盘表，拉斐尔上将放在转换把上的手微微颤抖，莫测坐在军用帐篷中沉思，罗伊看着纳米构造体浓度数值变化，埃舍尔宏观遥感秦川效应器的波动，克隆人们集中坐在一起，看观测格中的莫鸫，鸫正站在沃贡底下，从手中凝聚出一把长刀。  
一个克隆人问：“哥哥还会回来吗？”另一个克隆人给了他肯定的回答。  
接着他又问：“我们还能见到哥哥吗？”却没有人回答这个问题。  
倒数五秒，充能达到了最大值，秦川效应器共振稳定，纳米构造体浓度远远低于临界状态，一切准备就绪。一声令下，全体抑制器同时转换！  
一开始，整片包围圈都是寂静的，没有任何反应，也没有人敢作出反应。数据没有突变，波动也没有异状，一切照旧，仿佛能量全都投进了大海。最先反应过来的是罗伊，他下令现场所有人撤退，融合者殿后，同时又命令后方的研究者立刻检查能量输出系统。突然，在所有人都没有反应过来的时候。微型星门开启了。它如同黑色的龙卷风，在正中央出现。这个龙卷风是倒立的，黑色的大口笼盖着沃贡，而顶端收缩成一个没有质量和体积的小点。沃贡的表层开始剥落，碎成一块块细碎的块状物，这些絮状碎物在龙卷风的扭曲下，形成一道弧线，一边沿着某个轨道绕圈，一边缓缓升高。升得越高，飞行的速度越快，最终进入到龙卷风的视界边界，没入其中，再也无法观测得到。这个微型星门就如同一个倒置的漩涡，将沃贡分解吸入，待到它从宇宙的另外一头出现，又会重新组合回来，这种利用巨大能量扭曲时空而产生的分解型跃迁对生物本身会造成巨大伤害，因为你永远都不知道重组之后的生物是否还是原本的那个生物，然而，沃贡这种集合型初生文明，对这方面的感知极弱，它连自身的意志都无法统一，又何来的自我。  
沃贡即将消失殆尽，鸫却不见踪影，埃舍尔知道他已经进入星门，便对罗伊说：“没关系，鸫会回来的。”  
但此时罗伊已经听不到他说话，或者说，这条世界线已经因为鸫的离开而停滞。罗伊坐在指挥屏幕前，头望向埃舍尔的方向，他是想说些什么的，但还没开口，就已经凝固住。  
整个世界陷入的死一样的寂静，所有的人暂停在这一刻，一切的行星都悬停在某一点，任何一个基本粒子都停止了震动。  
埃舍尔弯下腰，亲了亲罗伊已经完全是绝对零度的嘴唇，说：“我也会回来的。”

他躺在黑暗中，漆黑的手臂缠绕着身体。他把体内储藏着人类感情和记忆的晶体拿出来，在表面写上名字，又把面容轻轻剥离下来，最后，把头饰拿下来。  
突然，视界闪出眩目的光，门被撞开了。一个人类朝里头撕心裂肺地大喊：“柯安塔！柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨！”

“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨？”  
火焰红发的自由民向二十面体自由名确认。后者点头，作出说明：“就是歌唱真理的意思。你师出歌者，又是真理的追寻者，理应拥有这个名字。”  
“我知道了。”柯安塔点头，点了头才发现自已已经完全习惯人类的交流方式。  
二十面体看了他惊讶的反应，倒是欣慰地笑了，说：“人类文明还是有点意思。可惜我没法化成人类。”  
“因为我没有名字。”二十面体幽幽地说。

鸫一刀斩破门，冲入其中，把苏醒的柯安塔拉出来，浑身只有一团雾状能量的柯安塔在接触到鸫之后，从手臂的位置开始恢复原状，骨头、肌肉、皮肤，一切都迅速重组，一瞬间，一个完整的柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨从门中拉了出来。身后的黑色长手在极力挽留，他们抓着柯安塔的手脚，都一一被鸫砍断。柯安塔感觉到头皮传来的疼痛，拿过鸫的刀，握在手中变为锋利的刀片，抓紧头发，狠心一割。顿时红发如同纷飞的枫叶，洋洋洒洒填满了整个亚空间，红发落地后成为火焰，迅速燃烧吞噬空间。  
不知道是因为纷飞火焰这一绝景，还是因为短发的柯安塔，鸫看呆了。柯安塔拿他没办法，只好抱着人落到车上，扭转钥匙，踩下油门，朝火焰吞噬的前方飞驶。  
柯安塔，对不起。鸫说。柯安塔，我好喜欢你。鸫又说。柯安塔，我爱你。鸫最后说。  
他实在不知道说些什么，最后也抓着自己的马尾辫，一刀切掉。  
鸫看着柯安塔，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛群星流动。  
柯安塔看着鸫，他的眼睛包含笑意，仿佛波光粼粼。  
两人的手放在变速杆上，一起拉到最后。  
他们终究冲破了时空。

小啾看着苍白而死寂的四周，突然发现手中的二十面体发出光芒。男人把他打横抱在怀里。两人一起观赏着停滞的世界线。  
小啾问，鸫什么时候回来？二十面体说，当世界线重新运转，他们就会出现在身边。  
小啾又问，现在又是怎么一回事？二十面体说，鸫是这条世界线运转的关键，他一消失，世界线将废弃，所有物质都必需停滞，等待鸫的归来；能够在这种状态下行动的，只有高于这个宇宙的生物，比如自由民。如今鸫把柯安塔带回来，必定会造成世界线的变化；这个变化可大可小，或许只是增加了点东西，又或许能够改变过去。  
小啾问，会改变到什么程度呢？二十面体说，大概就是沃贡的兴亡，这种程度吧。  
小啾想了想，转而言它，大叔，你到底叫什么名字？二十面体回答，我讲过很多次了，我没有名字，这是事实。自由民不讲假话。  
小啾鼓起双腮，说，那我给你取个名字吧。  
二十面体莞尔一笑，说，好。  
低下头，怀中的人也陷入了暂停的死寂中。下一瞬，周围的事物全部消失殆尽，整条世界线沿着新的方向重组。  
二十面体缓缓坐下来，双臂还保持着抱着什么的动作，只是怀中已经没有了人，只能渐渐收拢，抱住自己。  
他在世界线最后的死寂中，发出撕心裂肺的哭声。

这台工业时代的敞篷跑车一路开回去，到了莫测和拉斐尔上将的队伍面前，一个漂移停下来，轮胎摩擦发出刺耳的声音，空气中弥漫着塑胶和尾气的刺鼻味道。  
“莫测快看！”鸫从敞篷车里头跳出来，切短到后颈的头发凌乱不堪，但他还是坚持说完，“快来看看这台工业时代的经典古董车，这台使用汽油作燃料的敞篷跑车！赚大发了！你快看看他的内燃机，看看他的马达，看看他的散热，看看他的排气！这台老古董，就他妈是国宝！”  
莫测上去就是一巴掌把人给扇倒了，扇完还觉得有种恍若前世的异样感，但立刻被怒火轰盖。  
“你看看你都做了什么？！没有报告！擅自行动！这次就是被人骗去喂沃贡，下次是不是就被人切碎拿去上供了？！如果不是柯安塔，你还能活着回来？！”  
鸫捂着脑袋蹲在地上，委屈道：“我错了老爸。我再也不会无组织无纪律，不会胡乱好奇什么反拟态反纳米构造体组织，就算被外星人抓住，我再也不会被它吃掉。”  
莫测还想敲，被克里斯汀娜阻止了。这时小啾迎了上来，似乎要抱住哥哥，结果一个换手就把人给推倒了。  
小啾说：“那个沃贡居然会开微型星门耶！这个技术领先人类一百年呀！你有没有看清楚它是怎么开的？”  
鸫保持倒地的动作，以掩饰自己的心累：“没有。”  
小啾哼哼地满是失望：“我还想看看它是怎么搞的，比之前在宇宙的尽头方便多了！它居然不需要秦川效应器！要是我也会，就可以随便开拓了。”  
莫测敲敲小儿子的额头：“那你可真是个小机灵鬼。”  
最终，这条世界线经过了修正。沃贡在抓住、吞噬了鸫之后，就自己打开了星门，试图跃迁逃走。柯安塔出其不意，踩着滑板纵身而跃，一同进入星门，在星门关闭之前，把鸫拉了回来。  
真是个非常简单粗暴的修正，鸫心想。他看向柯安塔，柯安塔朝他笑了笑，那笑容趁着短发更为开朗，富有魅力，鸫顿时觉得一切都是值得的。  
柯安塔从车厢搬出一箱酒，周围的人凑上来，看到瓶底下有自由民制造的字样，不由得大吃一惊。  
“星门的亚空间里面真的什么都有。”柯安塔说，“这台古董车，还有这些酒，都是只存在于亚空间的。”  
“这么带出来没关系吗？”鸫偷偷问他。  
柯安塔见他紧张的模样，不由得亲了亲他嘴角，才说：“没关系，现在他肯定吓得不敢再来。”  
鸫被这短短的吻哄得心跳加速，大脑一热，就含了一口反核聚白兰，狠狠地吻上去，把酒连同舌头一起伸入。酒气的芳香荡漾开来，呼吸交错间温度渐渐升高，呻吟和舌头滑动的声音混杂在一起。  
两人分开的时候，听觉才慢慢恢复，周围都是吵杂的声音，但他们只听到对方的喘息声。  
突然，号称千杯不倒的莫鸫脱了力，头晕目眩中软了下来，在失去意识的前一刻，鸫终于明白为什么反核聚白兰是传说中的、附带了自由民魔力的美酒。  
他还会再喝的，他想，希望不要睡醒之后就被抢光了。  
挣扎中，他想让柯安塔先藏起几瓶，然而断片的来得过于突然，在酒香和深吻的余韵中，他沉沉地睡了过去。


	7. 在陌生的地图独自冒险，还错过了所有隐藏

沃贡逃遁时开启的微型星门给二区带来了相当程度的伤害。查德奥本大学和科技城都在二区，若是受到打击，后果不堪设想。幸运的是，本次事件并没有爆发在区中心，而是在边缘地带，受到牵连的只是某片公寓和两栋宿舍楼。事件发生后，当局封锁了损毁地带，安排该地带的居住人员暂时安置在别的公寓中，并承诺在损毁地区修复之后，一定及时将他们迁置回去。此次事件，联防部对外给出的解释是民间反拟态组织的个人实验室因操作不当，导致大量拟态原液泄漏，造成大片建筑损毁。有民众声称他们看到在事发地点中心出现疑似某种外星生物，并拍下来不短的视频，涅特兰大新闻发言人提供数据证明，该外星生物与记录在案的任何一种生物都对应不上，而它发出的信号波谱，以及各种行为方式都与拟态生物有着极大的相似度，吻合度超过90%，因此他们一致认为这是拟态，而非外星生物。“……本次事件没有造成人员伤亡，联防部已经逮捕了相关嫌疑人，共21人。地球联邦主席、防御部主席、军委主席以及达尔文太空港管理部长等，对此次事件高度重视。”新闻中的拟态发言人说着，底下滚动的字条写道，塔党和桥党针对此次事件展开了国会，会上双方争辩激烈，塔方坚持守护拟态的研发底线，桥方提议缩减相关研究资金及删减含有潜在危险的研发项目。本次事件后，两党的支持率有所变化，银河历元年来，桥党支持率首次超过50%，查德奥本大学政治系副主任认为，这很可能会对接下来的大选产生影响……  
罗伊抹了抹嘴巴，开始喝汤，坐在他对面的一代融合者鸫•埃舍尔开始看下一个新闻。  
“普朗克太空港游行示威持续发酵。达尔文太空港拟态泄露事件发生后5个小时，普朗克太空港先后发起了3场游行示威，分别位于国会正门主道、星塔大道和查皮斯特大学行政楼，据相关人员宣称，此次游行的主题依旧是反拟态技术，游行参与者认为拟态技术难以控制，容易造成大范围大深度的伤害，达尔文的拟态泄露就是个非常典型的例子。下面是几位参与者的采访……”  
罗伊喝完汤，把新闻关掉了。埃舍尔见他心情不好，更有意再泼冷水，说：“干什么呢？独裁者连我看个新闻都要限制？”  
罗伊瞪了他一眼，说：“你以前倒没这么让人心烦的。”  
埃舍尔嘻嘻笑了：“我好不容易回来一趟帮你干活，你就这么挤兑我？当年在床上你还是很乖的很听我话的。”  
罗伊不知道该说些什么，也不知道该摆出什么表情。突然，一个克隆体从桌子底下冒出来，拟态投影的身体直接穿过桌板，他歪歪头看这两人，像是悟出了什么，朝罗伊大吼大叫：“你欺负埃舍尔！坏人！独裁者！”  
罗伊戳着克隆体并无实体的额头，说：“找你哥玩去，别来烦我。”  
克隆体呸一声：“老头子活该单身24年。”  
话音刚落他飞快地缩回桌底，拉着埃舍尔逃遁，两人都是拟态，跑起来会带起一片像素尘埃，伴随着他们的笑声，显得尤为魔性。  
鸫•埃舍尔是突然出现的。在沃贡逃离之后，涅特兰大开始艰巨的收尾工作，此时，埃舍尔突然出现在工作会议上，在此事件所有负责人面前露相，说，我来帮你们解决这个烂摊子！什么黄金鸟进化、什么拟态时代推进，还有手头上的二区受灾重建，统统都能包办，超额完成任务。不过，埃舍尔提出条件，涅特兰大方不许深究莫鸫和柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨逃脱沃贡腹中的过程，也不许过问鸫•埃舍尔的复苏缘由。埃舍尔提出的这两个条件直接切中了涅特兰大的痛点。这次事件很大程度上缘于鸫擅自行动，尽管他在陷入圈套之前已经通知了融合者等人，但是还是被沃贡吞噬，沃贡逃离之前，柯安塔只身冲进封锁圈跳入沃贡口中。没人知道柯安塔作为一个普通人是怎么穿越高浓度纳米构造体区域而能全身而退，也没人知道柯安塔是怎么把人救出来，回来的时候还带来一辆旧工业时代的燃气车、一箱传说中的酒。柯安塔和鸫一致解释这是星门中扭曲时空的结果，当然没人会认同。事后他们立刻将柯安塔翻来覆去检测，都没有发现共鸣和反噬的残余反应，再多问几句，鸫就会跳出来那宇宙的尽头作挡箭牌，说他在那里经历的事比这次还要超乎想象，什么从沃贡口中夺食，都是小巫见大巫。除此之外，还有就是埃舍尔的出现。24年前的事故曾经轰动一时，涅特兰大研究区被炸出了一个巨型的坑，这个坑拥有绝对光滑的曲面，不多久，涅特兰大就在这上面建立了人工智能黄金鸟。这事件唯一的死者就是鸫•埃舍尔，他在爆炸中消失得一干二净。也是这次事件，让更多地民众直观地认识到纳米构造体研究的破坏，反对声音愈加激烈，可以说是导致后来政党大选、八月革命和拟态推行延迟这一系列后果的第一块倒下的多米诺骨牌。如今，埃舍尔突然出现，虽然不算是死而复生，而是以拟态的形式出现，远远超出人类的认知和想象。  
不过，无法接受的大部分是联防部上层，他们很少接触纳米构造体研究，也难以理解其中的思维逻辑，对他们来说，这是一个看似能够缓解目前胶着情况、胆略有模糊且不明朗天平究竟倾向于哪一边的交易。而对研究者们来说，这就是狠狠挖出自己心脏的交易，对他们来说，研究一代融合者和沃贡比什么都来得重要。媲美国会辩论的争吵一触即发，夹在客观、冷静、寻求解决问题的折中方法的联防部和抓耳搔腮、不知所措恨不能上吊自杀看看能不能到达另外一条世界线的纳米构造体研究者中间的埃舍尔，终于良心发现，或者说难得大度，及时制止了战争，说，原条件基础再加上，沃贡开启微型星门的方法。这下，联防部和研究者们一同噤声，面面相觑，他们没想到埃舍尔还会这种操作。  
参与过早期纳米构造体研究的元老们都认识一代融合者鸫•埃舍尔，也认可埃舍尔的工作能力。罗伊也没有反对，以默认接受了埃舍尔，现在正是缺人时刻，能够有一个熟悉纳米构造体的人提供帮助，是再好不过的。然后接下了原本是应该由柯安塔完成的工作，顺理成章地成为了罗伊的助理。只是，此后罗伊都会被埃舍尔不分场合的调侃、揶揄，以及调戏。罗伊不止一次警告过他涅特兰大不成文规矩，谈恋爱不可以影响工作，埃舍尔反驳说现在他们根本就没在谈恋爱，某个老男人一副单身24年看似禁欲实则阳萎的颓废样，这能叫谈恋爱吗。罗伊开始反省当年为什么会喜欢上这个人。  
让罗伊头疼的还不只这个。就在昨天晚上，柯安塔把这次的二区修复进度报表拿给罗伊，罗伊扫两眼签字盖章，就听见他用平淡到像是在说家常事的语气说，干完手头这个二区恢复项目，他就要辞职了。罗伊听到的时候还以为自己耳朵出了问题，但想想这个年轻人确实会作出如此选择，就问了一句亚连那边怎么说，柯安塔表示，因为威廉在这次的沃贡事件中犯了反社会罪，亚连和凯瑟琳•威尔逊十分痛心，决定复婚来弥补家庭对儿子的伤痕，柯安塔决定搬出亚连家，也辞掉了信息技术部作为亚连助理的工作。罗伊不再详细问他和亚连的养父子关系如何维持，只是极力挽留柯安塔，甚至可以给出带薪假期，出去散散心，度过这短暂的艰难时刻。柯安塔拒绝，他想跟鸫一起去开拓。  
“如果你不答应，我就在最后的报告会议上，跟所有元老一一告辞。”柯安塔看起来有些调皮，总算更为贴近一个刚毕业没多久的年轻人。罗伊很想严正声明鸫是无论如何都没法离开太空港，无法脱离涅特兰大研究所的，可看见他这轻松的表情，也不好再多说几句泼冷水，就顺着坡滑溜溜地滚下去，说，都怪涅特兰大规矩多，谈恋爱不能影响工作，讲话还不能随心所欲，不能随时随地跟鸫说悄悄话是挺麻烦的吧，还是辞职了最好。柯安塔点头同意，建议罗伊最好跟埃舍尔多拐弯抹角地说情话，本来操个拟态就很难，现在还要与时俱进地说情话，更是难上加难，推荐知难而上，以免夜长梦多。罗伊上去就是一靠枕，柯安塔敏捷地躲出门。  
实际上，柯安塔并没有罗伊所想的那样恼怒亚连，不然他也不会把金色发圈改造为耳坠戴上。沃贡事件结束后，柯安塔和鸫随着大部队转移到后方驻扎点，跟即将送往监押所的威廉擦肩而过。本来相视不见也就罢了，威廉却压低嗓门、狠狠地说了一句什么，谁也不知道他说了什么 ，当时听到的有鸫和柯安塔，或许站在不远处的融合者们也用超级耳力听到了，但谁也没有说清楚，因为大家都被后来发生的事打乱阵脚。只见鸫皱了皱眉头，抬脚往另一头去，而柯安塔上前就是一拳，这一拳没打到，亚连拉住了他，凯瑟琳护住儿子。柯安塔有点想笑，缩回手，往后退一步，脱下涅特兰大的制服外套——这外套还是亚连给他的。他把衣服往亚连面上一罩，侧身闪过，从凯瑟琳护不到的另一头出拳，这一拳打断了威廉鼻梁。有人惊呼，有人倒吸凉气，柯安塔在众目睽睽之下，把口袋里的工作证丢到亚连脚边，一言不发地走回鸫身边，两人朝另外一个人少的地方走去，期间有执法人员上前责问，鸫立刻挡在柯安塔面前，放肆地展示指尖迸发的电光，于是再也没人敢上前。  
这是罗伊所看到的现场，也从这情况错误地判断柯安塔跟亚连有间隙。实际上，事后柯安塔回家收拾行李准备离开时，亚连就在一旁帮他收拾，完了把改好的发圈递出来，亲手帮他戴在耳垂上。走前，亚连不停地叮嘱他到了新家也要注意三餐饮食，注意睡眠，最好趁这段时间调理身子。柯安塔一边点头一边应声，也没多说什么，看起来心不在焉，金色的耳坠在发隙中晃动，非常惹眼。  
“他……到底说了什么？”最后，亚连问。  
柯安塔拉着那台宝贝计算机，正准备离开，听到这话，他看看亚连，又瞄了瞄由始至终坐在厨房一声不吭、却眼神不明的凯瑟琳，说：“他很得意地炫耀你们复婚，要我滚出这个家。”  
说完，他掉头就走，完全不给余下的两人有说话的机会。  
综上所述，还是那样，只要不触碰到威廉和婚姻，柯安塔还是很愿意跟亚连友好相处。

饭后罗伊感觉到困意从胃部直攻大脑，感慨人老力衰，恨不能倒头便睡，可办公室里头却突然冒出来个莫鸫，一开门把他的困意给吓飞了。  
“爸！”鸫只有在有求于人的时候才叫他父亲，“你给柯安塔放假吧！我们想去玩！”  
罗伊眯起眼睛：“你说啥呢？我没听清楚，再说一遍？”  
鸫：“你跟埃舍尔说话的时候不是这样的。”  
罗伊：“放屁，明明是他自己凑上来的。”  
鸫摇摇头，指着办公桌上的相簿，相片正是学生时代罗伊和埃舍尔的合影，说：“不答应我就把你跟埃舍尔的关系告诉所有人。”  
罗伊：“对不起，基本上所有人都知道我跟埃舍尔的关系。”  
“既然你知道爱情的难能可贵，那就更要给柯安塔放假。”  
“想当年，我们挑灯夜战悬梁刺股，研究纳米构造体，才能有今天的成就。”  
“既然如此，那我们这些后辈也就不来乱献策了。我们就地告辞吧！”  
罗伊被这话笑出声，索性也不再逗他，问起正事：“到哪里去玩？去找外星人吗？”  
鸫笑盈盈地说：“我不会再做这种危险的事了，这次只是开房。”  
罗伊抹把脸，有点后悔开启了这个话题。  
“正经点，在问你话呢！我可是个独裁者。”  
“天啊情侣出去玩不是吃就是睡你还想怎样？”鸫忽然顿悟，继而震惊，“难道你年轻的时候没有跟过埃舍尔约会？”  
罗伊拍案而起：“要么滚出去跟你男朋友上床，要么滚进练习大厅。”  
“什么你们没有约会过那总得上过床吧！”  
罗伊一脚把人给踹出去了。

“罗伊不给放假。”鸫整个人倒在沙发上，腮帮子鼓起来，闷闷地吐槽，“扣押员工的独裁者。”  
柯安塔看他这样子，忍俊不禁，轻轻笑了一会儿，注意力重新回到工作上。鸫把他手边的咖啡倒掉，换上温水，接着乖乖坐在沙发上，盯着柯安塔的脸看。柯安塔面容俊俏耐看，无论从哪个角度，都觉出一番魅力。这副认真的模样看久了，竟有些恍惚，想起在另外一条世界线，他在身下喘息、呻吟，最后化为一堆晶体。  
柯安塔准确无误地抓住即将要碰到自己头发的手，转过头问：“怎么了，突然之间又想玩我的头发？”  
鸫说：“剪短头发就不好玩了。”  
柯安塔笑了，说：“你也不是一起剪短了。要求还这么多？”  
鸫一字一句道：“我喜欢你的自由民形态。”  
柯安塔拿食指戳戳鸫的额头：“小蛋糕想得真有意思。”  
鸫：“之前是小番茄，这次是小蛋糕。我到底是什么？”  
柯安塔：“你觉得你是什么？”  
鸫：“不知道。但你一定是柯莉安塔。”  
柯安塔：“别随便给人起名字。”  
鸫：“不是随便，我一直都在想，平行宇宙里面如果我们都是女性，那你的名字会是什么。想来想去还是觉得柯莉安塔最好听。”  
柯安塔眨眨眼睛，突然笑了：“那行，如果我是女性，就叫柯莉安塔。”  
鸫一遍遍咀嚼这个名字，又说：“那我就可以叫你柯莉，平时就说，柯莉，今天我们来吃巧克力蛋糕吧！柯莉，快来看这条小裙子，你一定要穿上给我看。柯莉，我刚才看到那家店有件透明蕾丝内衣，今晚我们试试吧。柯莉，我来月经了肚子好痛，您能不能给我揉揉……”  
“多萝茜，我说过很多次，不要接受陌生人的好意，就算是巧克力蛋糕也不行。多萝茜，这条裙子胸口刺绣的南瓜过于逼真，好似被女巫施法复活的一样。多萝茜，如果今晚邪恶国王的魔法让所有人都变成玩具，那他就会看到你穿着这件漂亮内衣。还有，多萝茜，我已经煮好了红糖水，就放在床头的保温瓶里，喝了就睡一觉。”  
“柯莉，人家想你揉揉肚子。”  
“多萝茜，我在工作。”  
“你这个骗子魔法师！”  
“不是哦，我还是会几个魔法的。比如说，把你变成小猪猪。”  
“小猪猪今天要拱穿你的肚皮！”  
鸫往柯安塔怀里钻，柯安塔赶紧推开屏幕，抱住鸫。鸫拱得特别夸张，直接把柯安塔连人带椅给拱到对面去。快到墙壁的时候，柯安塔想阻止，但鸫用力过猛，把人给推了出去，椅轮子卡到突出的金属接口，整个翻到下去。鸫眼疾手快，立马跨步上去，把人给打横抱起来。摔倒的椅轮子还转了几圈。柯安塔双手环着鸫的脖子，红发蹭在脖颈中，长腿弯折凌在空中，看起来修长有力。明明两个人都是一米八的个子，这么抱起来，倒是鸫身形略微显小。  
柯安塔说：“重吗？”  
鸫说：“还行。我可以抱一整天。”  
鸫把人放下，自觉拾起椅子摆好。与此同时，柯安塔的终端响了起来。罗伊发来信息，他要求柯安塔立刻带着鸫滚，该干嘛干嘛去，别再来烦他。鸫看了哈哈大笑。原来，他为了能够逼罗伊答应，安排克隆体们不时骚扰罗伊，罗伊被克隆体的语言攻击扰得心烦意乱，终于忍受不了，打发柯安塔带着鸫滚蛋。柯安塔捏捏鸫的鼻子说他真是个小机灵鬼。鸫得意地笑，笑着笑着吧唧一下亲了口爱人。  
“你笑起来真好看，我好喜欢看你笑，我可以看一天。”鸫说，“如果可以逗你笑，我做什么都行。我不想看到你难过。”  
“我也是这么想的。”  
“但之前我让你难过了。”鸫半跪在地上，抱住柯安塔的腰，“对不起，我不该这么说你和自由民的。我太冲动了。我不是一个好恋人。”  
柯安塔把手放在鸫头上，轻轻抚摸着头发：“情绪激动的时候，谁都会做出出人意料的事。如果你会这么说的话，那就说明，我平时的所作所为确实给你带来了这样的想法。可能比起做一个好恋人，我做人还不够谨言慎行。”  
鸫抬起头，漆黑的眸子盯着他：“可我也不希望你在我面前还要谨慎，还要有所保留。”  
柯安塔莞尔一笑，不再说什么，把人拉起来，轻轻挽著手臂，不紧不慢地靠上去，鸫闭上眼睛，安心地缩短两人之间的距离。就在接吻之际，门口出现位研究员同事，他端着咖啡，一阵咳嗽。两人并没有互相推开，只是转过头看看是谁。同事赶紧表示他只是来交班的，他们完全可以继续刚才的事，有个融合者项目就是研究纳米构造体对内分泌的影响，重点针对性激素。鸫听了站起来，退开两步。  
咖啡同事继续说着，这次他没有再多说揶揄的言语，而是感慨青春，想当年他也曾经跟一个师姐陷入热恋，结果师姐深造去了查皮斯特，他就留在涅特兰大，然后就再也没有然后了。如今，他已经能够预见自己的未来就是罗伊的未来，孤僻、孑然一身，更惨的是，还没有拟态男朋友陪伴。柯安塔赶紧整理好工作日志，完成交班，随口说了句，你现在就有个女朋友，只要不作死怎么可能分。咖啡同事摇头说，你们这种热恋期情侣不懂，一旦进入冷静期，什么事情都有可能发生。“不过你们刚才互相起女性名字，手动角色扮演这种操作也是少见，说不定我也可以学一下……”  
“最好不要。”柯安塔赶紧否决，“我们能这么玩是因为他确实是只小猪猪。而你的女朋友不是咖啡豆，也不是C语言，更不是模糊数学模型。”  
咖啡同事震惊地看着鸫：“你果真是小香猪变的？”  
鸫摇头：“怎么可能，我是蛋糕上的小番茄，是抹茶雪糕里面的巧克力，也是姜撞奶的老公双皮奶。”  
柯安塔哈哈大笑，两人如同枝头的鸟儿，亲密地挨着，欢快地走出办公室。

“……实在不知道说些什么，那还是自我介绍吧，我先来。”特蕾莎揉了揉眉心，“特蕾莎•费勒，达尔文太空港涅特兰大驻点的三代S级融合者。我算是这里的队长，负责管理这帮人的起居饮食、内部协调，以及对外交流，基本上，研究以外的琐事都由我负责。但他们不听我的。”  
玛利亚竖起打字板，只有寥寥几句：玛利亚•罗塞利，三代S级。我没有不听特蕾莎的话。我最乖了。  
克莱尔说：“克莱尔。三代S级。需要介绍能力吗？我看你们两个都不说我就不说了吧，反正都比较综合，只是我更喜欢拳术。有空我们可以来一场搏击赛，当然如果你们嫌过于暴力，那扳手腕也是可以的。”  
火鸦说：“我强烈推荐你们参加克莱尔的搏击赛，这样就能够欣赏她的紧身套装。还有，特蕾莎说的大部分都是屁话，她就知道在罗伊面前扮乖乖女、在鸫面前表现。玛利亚在说谎。”  
一分钟之后，鼻青脸肿的火鸦委屈地重新发言：“我叫火鸦。擅长制造炸弹，男人的浪漫就是爆炸。这里每一位女生都非常优秀，我们关系很好，希望你们在这里过得愉快。”  
卡特罗目睹了现场的单方面群殴，吓得比之前更加惜字如金：“卡特罗。”  
两名从普朗克太空港前来交流的融合者面面相觑，场面一时间非常尴尬。特蕾莎显然也注意到这个问题，赶紧鼓励两位开口。  
左边的融合者先开口，语气平淡，毫无起伏：“我叫鑫。精神系能力。由于能力关系，我一般选择自我封闭。谢谢。”  
右边的融合者说：“埃米尔。制毒。我来这里就是研制新型毒药，特别针对拟态生物。”  
特蕾莎点头：“这在我们的交流规划中讲得很详细，之后的工作就交给你们了，我们会尽力配合。趁现在还有时间，不如我们四处参观一下？”  
“不了。我想见一下二代，他怎么不在这里？”埃米尔说。  
特蕾莎：“他跟他男朋友翘班了。我已经通知他赶紧回来。”  
鑫问：“同性恋？”  
特蕾莎有一瞬间的思维停顿，但立刻反应过来：“是的。”  
鑫问：“普通人？”  
特蕾莎：“对。”  
鑫：“融合者对普通人多多少少都会有精神牵制，过于深入对双方精神都会产生影响。这种事情不应该勒令禁止吗？”  
特蕾莎笑起来：“你可以在鸫面前说同样的话，看看他会不会打爆你狗头。”  
克莱尔说：“他跟他男朋友都是自称脾气不好的人，最好别惹到他们。”  
鑫还想说什么，被埃米尔一个动作制止。埃米尔接着一开头的话题说下去：“那我们先去参观一代纪念堂，可以吗？”  
特蕾莎继续微笑，但明显笑的方式跟刚才不一样了：“当然可以，来，我们走吧。”  
正在和柯安塔购物的鸫接到特蕾莎的通讯，他打开终端，静静地听着，脸色越来越严肃，中途什么话也没说，只是在最后承诺立刻赶回，就挂断了。  
柯安塔问是不是普朗克那边新来的融合者有问题，鸫也不奇怪柯安塔为什么能够猜到，点点头，说：“特蕾莎说那个精神系的，一开始就侵入她的精神和情绪，太嚣张了。”  
柯安塔说：“还有呢？”  
鸫说：“没有了。我现在得回去。”  
柯安塔说：“应该还包括纳米构造体对普通人精神控制之类的说法。”  
鸫：“没有，只是提到那个人似乎有些抗拒同性恋。”  
柯安塔莞尔一笑，眼神中有些别样的情绪，但没让人轻易看得出来。鸫也没有在意，因为下一刻他就被温柔地亲吻了。热气交错于两人脸庞间。他俩谁也没有加深这个吻，也没有刻意挽留，仅仅是轻轻地贴着，就能够感受到对方的爱意。  
“我跟你一起回去。”分开之后，柯安塔说，“礼服已经选好了，回去也没什么可惜的。”  
鸫漆黑的双眸看了他好一会儿，终于微笑着点头。两人离开商店。  
晚饭的时候，鸫终于出现在众人面前。他端着餐盘，跟他男朋友一起，坐在特蕾莎给他俩预留的位置上。  
“对不起，今天偷跑出去玩了。但是我买了些酒，今晚可以边喝边聊。”鸫说着，扫了本桌所有融合者一圈，最后停在特蕾莎上，“我还选了婚礼的西服，同系列里面也有女装礼服，回头你看一下，如果你喜欢的话，我们就定这套。”  
虽然鸫和柯安塔是后到的，但是他们吃的挺少，很快就清盘了。柯安塔喝完了热水，就端起盘子起身离开，他说他今晚加班，尽量这个星期搞定收尾工作。这些话他是低声在鸫耳边说的，说完亲了亲他耳后根。  
柯安塔一走，剩下的融合者们显然暗自松了口气，开始大胆地说话。埃米尔以为是这里的融合者都忌惮柯安塔，结果一问才知道，他们只是觉得有柯安塔在，有很多话都没法讲尽兴。这里有个针对融合者的规矩，未满十八岁的融合者严禁参与色情和政治敏感话题及行为。柯安塔原本不是什么过于严肃的人，但因为这个规矩，他也没法多说什么，鸫甚至因为这个问题跟罗伊吵过，他特别想跟柯安塔讲黄色笑话，但是在涅特兰大，他必须闭嘴，柯安塔也只能回避，小情侣的生活情趣立马浇灭了大半。罗伊当然没理会鸫，反而斥责他们性生活过于放纵，顺带黑了一把莫测，认为此人应该为儿子放荡不羁的性观念负起责任。鸫呸道，肯定是某个人年轻时没有尽好爱人的责任，也没有好好锻炼讲黄色笑话和冷笑话的技术，所以老了只能一边吐着皮一边说酸还以为自己浑身散发着黑色幽默的魅力。罗伊气得七窍生烟，叫鸫滚出办公室，记得带上门。  
埃米尔看着鸫：“但是，这里不是有个未满十八岁的，已经参与了色情行为了的人吗？”  
鸫笑嘻嘻：“羡慕吗？”  
鑫随口问：“多久了？”  
鸫语焉不详：“挺久了。”  
“真甜蜜。”鑫显然指的是刚才柯安塔临走前亲耳后跟的举动。  
“不是的。刚认识的时候，他可凶了，打我贼疼。”  
“你没还手？”  
“我打不过。”  
鑫：“……”  
埃米尔：“……”  
鑫：“他不是个普通人类吗？”  
鸫：“怎么，你还想靠共鸣打败普通人？”  
鑫：“……”  
鸫：“我们打了三天三夜，最后太累就直接上床了。”  
埃米尔：“……”  
鸫：“上床比打架尽兴多了，又舒服又开心。”  
埃米尔：“好的我们知道了。”  
鸫：“还是那句话，我希望每个男人都该尝试一下前列腺高潮。”  
特蕾莎立刻站起来，抓住鸫的胳膊，指甲深深陷进去：“我吃饱了，我们现在就去试衣服怎么样？”  
鸫点头，顺势来个借坡下驴，不尴不尬地离开，走前叮嘱在座的融合者今晚一定要到宿舍大厅聚会。  
两人到了特蕾莎卧室，特蕾莎去试衣服，鸫跨坐在椅子上，双手搭在椅背上，有一搭没一搭地聊着，终于还是言归正传，回到两名来自普朗克太空港的融合者身上。  
“我觉得他们没有敌意，但是行为上跟我们非常不同。”鸫托着下巴，“有可能普朗克那边的研究氛围不一样，之前也听说那边民意上反对拟态和纳米构造体，说不定这次他们来这边就是按照上面的意思，先来踩踩点。”  
特蕾莎在隔帘之后换衣服，说：“你这个二代能免疫他的精神干扰，当然觉得无所谓了。我这个S级的都能够感觉得到那种干扰思维的刺痛。就好像大脑突然放空，涌进来的思绪全部都不是自己的，却要被迫接受，比洗脑还可怕。”  
鸫问：“你被洗过脑？”  
特蕾莎：“……我就打个比方。”  
鸫：“既然你说的那么可怕，那我就做点小手脚吧。”  
特蕾莎：“你要干什么？”  
鸫：“学习他的能力，以其人之道还治其人之身。”  
特蕾莎：“……也就只有你才会做这种事。”  
说完，她拉开帘子，走出来，在鸫面前摆了个非常别扭的模特姿势，摆完觉得异常尴尬，还是换回习惯的叉腰。  
“怎么样？”她转了一圈，“我觉得还行，行动挺方便的。里面还有安全裤，不错。既然是你跟柯安塔选的，那应该不会差。就这套吧。”  
鸫盯了半晌，终于决定：“我想好了，一定要给你做个发型。”  
他上前拢了拢特蕾莎的金色卷发，对着镜子里面的人说：“到时候我们给你选个最漂亮的发型，当天你就是除了你妈以外，最漂亮的女性。”  
“好好好，你说什么都好。”特蕾莎拍掉鸫的爪子，“不要乱摸我的头发。还有，我指定柯安塔做顾问，你不要指手画脚。”  
“行行行，你说什么都行。”鸫学着她的句式，“对了，你是不是今天没梳头，怎么这边头发都打结了。”  
特蕾莎抬脚把人给踹出房间。  
普朗克融合者欢迎会在他们宿舍的公共大厅举行，茶几上堆满了零食和酒瓶子，四周立起隔音力场，灯光调至昏暗，架起拟态帐篷，八个人围成一圈，中间是发光的玻璃球。不知道的还以为是什么魔法游行聚会，各派魔法师展示自己最新研究出来的魔法阵和吟唱语。  
“……然后，歌莉娅就跟莱斯利打起来了，但是因为能力特殊，不是攻击型，就赤手空拳打。不怕说，他俩打架就像是猫咪发情，不停地叫骂，扯倒是没几下。”埃米尔说，“我们都不敢上前阻止，就怕他们突然联合起来一致对外。”  
鑫说：“他们两个的想法其实相差无几，却很容易吵起来。我以为这就是传说中的打是亲骂是爱，可是他们之间又没那个意思。莱斯利经常骂歌莉娅胸大无脑，歌莉娅就讽刺他鸡鸡小。说真的他们两个简直是祸害。但他们是队长，我们根本不敢说话的。”  
特蕾莎说：“这大概就是恋人的情趣吧。我是不懂的。”  
玛利亚打字：“如果不是坦诚相见，又怎么会知道他鸡鸡小。”  
卡特罗说：“既然知道对方鸡鸡小，但还是不离不弃，是真爱了。”  
火鸦：“……怎么你们单身的比我们这些脱团的还要懂？”  
鸫：“怎么，你也鸡鸡小。”  
火鸦开始脱裤子：“来呀比比谁掏出来大！”  
鸫一言不发，嘭一声放下酒瓶，解开裤头带。特蕾莎和克莱尔一人拦一个，玛利亚跟柯安塔通风报信：快来人呀鸫喝醉了要当众脱衣表演。鸫把终端抢回来，发现信息已读，大惊完了，赶紧解释说，他们只是脱掉衣服扭成麻绳来玩拔河，柯安塔看后笑岔了气。  
八卦团体到最后还是把话题绕回到鸫和柯安塔身上。毕竟，融合者严禁私自离开研究所，大多时候他们无法与外界沟通，比较熟悉的研究员都普遍以工作为目的接近他们，难以产生情愫，因此，很多事情只能内部消化，久而久之容易建立起融合者与融合者之间的感情。或许融合者自己对这种感情颇有依赖，但是对研究而言，这种感情反而有利于某些项目推进。鸫和柯安塔不一样，柯安塔是货真价实的普通人，同时也是研究员，这种身份很容易令融合者感到不安，但鸫完全抛开了这层身份，实实在在地跟他谈恋爱。这种赤裸裸的爱情让其他融合者感到新鲜，他们还对同性恋之间的性爱特别感兴趣。  
“爱情也有不同的形式，你们干嘛这么纠结这层关系呢？”鸫吧唧吧唧地啃着薯片。罗伊和莫测都喝止过他跟小啾，不准吃垃圾食品，鸫反驳说，现在不准吃，以后也不能吃，老了就没机会吃，那到底什么时候才能吃薯片？小啾懒得讲道理，直接买了一箱薯片放在宿舍，爱怎么吃就怎么吃。现在，他也是不停地吃薯片，而且是配着芥末一块吃——之前他还突发奇想地蘸黑芝麻糊吃薯条，被柯安塔看到无奈地笑了。“还有，性跟爱是分开的。做爱的对象和恋爱的对象可以不一样。只不过恰好，我爱的人和做爱的人都是柯安塔，这可真是天底下最幸运最美妙的事呢。”  
不知道谁悄悄说了一句：“我真的好想知道你们每个星期几次。”   
鸫说：“我们上次上床好像是一个多月之前了，就出去玩的那次开了房，之后就没了……仔细想想我们也没有太规律，大概是我们的工作安排都是错开的。罗伊实在是太坏了。”  
“……那你平时是怎么解决的？”  
“解决什么？有什么好解决的。解决罗伊的独裁暴行吗？”鸫发现众人的眼神都带着巨大的疑惑和震惊，突然反应过来他们问的是什么，连忙改口道，“哦，我平时都会调节体内激素，一般来说不会有性欲，根本不需要解决。”  
“……”火鸦无言以对，“那你是真的牛逼。”  
埃米尔：“不愧是二代。”  
特蕾莎眼中带着鄙夷：“你倒是想得简单。你有没有想过柯安塔要怎么办？”  
鸫却奇怪地看着她：“他怎么办应该由他自己解决，跟我没多大关系吧。再说，我能做什么。”  
特蕾莎突然无法理解他们两个之间的感情。  
鑫说：“你有没有想过，如果分手会怎样？”  
“不会的，我们不会分开的。柯安塔只爱我一个人。”鸫单手托着下巴，笑嘻嘻的，眉眼间藏着万分的得意，“他答应过我，只会呆在我身边，哪里都不会去。”  
融合者们有着超于常人的体质，能够保持超过一百个小时不休不眠而注意力高度集中。他们依仗自己的能力，硬是聊天聊到晚上三点。这个时候，柯安塔出现了。他按大厅门铃，鸫一看显示屏幕上是柯安塔，立刻滚出帐篷，打开厅门。柯安塔看起来有些疲惫，他一边走进来一边说，自己是回来临时睡个四小时，就起床继续工作，争取把报表做出来，交接工作，就能够安心辞职离开了。鸫点头，让柯安塔先坐着，自己回房放热水。柯安塔坐到鸫原来的位置上，一口气喝光了鸫杯子里剩下的酒。  
其他融合者在柯安塔进来那一刻，就立马噤声，厅中安静无比。柯安塔也注意到这点，他边给自己满上第二杯，边劝其他人放开一点，当他不存在就好。“反正我最迟后天就不在了，你们聊什么都没关系。”他说着，灌下第二杯酒，喉结上下滚动，高昂的下颚线条带着别样的魅力。  
“我能问你一个问题吗？”在柯安塔打算满上第四杯的时候，鑫突然说。  
“你说。”柯安塔发现酒瓶已经空了，只好放下。  
“你爱莫鸫吗？”  
柯安塔突然放下杯子，发出异常的响声。  
“给你一个忠告，不要过多窥探别人的记忆，非本人的记忆会扰乱本尊的意志。而且，有些事情不是你们能够知道的。”后半句话的对象突然改变，让其他融合者也稍稍变了脸色，柯安塔微微一笑，像是要缓解气氛，“好吧，回到问题本身。我爱他。还有什么问题？”  
鑫没有退缩，继续说：“但是我感觉到，你跟他之间有非常强烈的精神诱导，而且持续时间很长，可能超过两年。你对他的感情真的是发自内心，而不是纳米构造体干扰的吗？”  
特蕾莎心中大喊不妙，这个问题终究还是问出来了，她有些庆幸在座的都算是自己人，接着就思考什么时候让鑫闭嘴，或者切断这个大厅的监控。  
柯安塔笑容不减，反而更大：“倒也不是没有这个可能，不过又能怎样呢？”  
鑫说：“他连性激素和多巴胺的分泌都能控制，也能够轻易干扰你的情感。”  
“他能够控制包括神经电信号在内的生物电，也能够让血液倒流，或者把亚铁离子拉离血红蛋白。说白了，他能够轻易控制一个人的生死，但他从来都没有这么做过。”柯安塔说，手指在桌面敲出不紧不慢的节奏，“他唯一做过比较严重的生理干扰，就是断绝自己的痛觉，来抑制脊椎手术的后遗症。每次做爱，他都会重新唤醒痛觉，所以我都会尽量让他舒服一点。我明白你的顾虑，但是比起这种带着某种负面恶意的想法，还是多多相信有正面意义的说法。这对大家都有好处。”  
说完，他喝了口温水，水是特蕾莎给他倒的，所以喝完他立刻把话题转移到她身上，问：“裙子喜欢吗？”  
特蕾莎一愣，反应过来，说：“喜欢。我决定婚礼当天就穿这套。”  
柯安塔点了点头：“好。接下来的事情我会帮莫测跟进，你们不用担心。”  
“鸫说要帮我做个发型。”  
“也对，我到时给你选几个挑。”  
此时，鸫突然从二楼蹦下来，说：“我要帮特蕾莎做发型！”  
柯安塔站起来，迎上前，说着行行行、好好好，然后叮嘱道若是有人找，立刻叫醒他。鸫瘪瘪嘴说，他还不如直接把人踹回去，这样柯安塔还能多睡一会。柯安塔听了莞尔一笑，揉了揉鸫的脑袋，两人蜻蜓点水地亲个安眠吻，就分开了。  
确认柯安塔回房之后，鸫说：“你们肯定在说我坏话。”  
火鸦说：“谁他妈说你坏话了，你的坏不言而喻，根本用不着说出来。”  
特蕾莎说：“你不要碰我的头发，想都别想。”  
鸫朝他们吐舌头，做了个夸张的鬼脸。

莫测和克里斯汀娜•加达尔的婚礼很快就到了。当天，鸫和特蕾莎清晨就出发前往婚礼殿堂。柯安塔和小啾把他们带进准备室，迅速地给特蕾莎做个头发，做完之后特蕾莎就坐在沙发上不敢动，以免稍微的平衡失控都能让发型倒转。婚礼规模不大，来的人仅限于近亲和挚友，根本坐不满。特蕾莎悄悄说，早知道来的人少，就不会费心去选什么衣服，但是转念一想，就是有了买礼裙这个借口，这段时间来，她出入涅特兰大的机会多了，玩耍的时间也多了，日子过得贼欢乐。  
婚礼仪式非常简单，双方宣誓（主持的居然还不是牧师，而是莫氏集团的高管，莫鸫莫鸠两兄弟唤他为舅公，这人说话的时候瓮声瓮气，颇有开会的风范，听得两兄弟忍笑不止）、交换戒指（戒指就是个素圈，连钻石都没有，按照莫测的说法，戒指这种戴在手上的玩意就应该越朴素越好，以免妨碍工作，特别克里斯汀娜是名医生）、抛花球（被特蕾莎接住了，然后她嫌弃地丢给鸫，鸫又推给小啾，小啾翻个白眼将花球的两条花带各绑在鸫和柯安塔手上，接着把人一推，介绍说，这就是莫鸫的男朋友柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨），就算是正式结束了。之后，有一部分人因工作关系先离场，剩下的人也寒暄几句，吃点东西，两小时后也离场了。有几个人邀请柯安塔到莫氏的拟态技术研发部，柯安塔均以身体理由一一婉拒。最后剩下的人十个手指都能数出来。  
柯安塔和鸫上楼打游戏去了。特蕾莎被她妈以锻炼社交能力的理由强制留在客厅。小啾绕了两圈，也跑上楼，却看见鸫挨在柯安塔身前，比一般的情侣还要亲密无间。两人窝在懒人沙发上对着游戏屏幕一顿操作，鸫时不时踢柯安塔的膝盖，以此分散对方的注意力，柯安塔当然不会让他得逞，修长有力的大腿趁着鸫稍微转移注意力时赶紧压住身下的人。鸫浑身有力没法使，眼看着快输了，病急乱求医，身子滑溜溜地往前方缩，像泥鳅一样，以非常刁钻的角度挣脱出来。在决定性一击的时候，鸫因为姿势过于别扭，视线受阻，根本看不全屏幕，只好一通乱按，却没想到冒出胜利的音效，他愣了一下，就坏笑着站起来。屏幕上回放他的击杀瞬间，居然是一个提前枪把柯安塔给盲狙了。  
鸫炫耀道：“我终于把你打死了。牛逼吧！”  
柯安塔笑着说：“是呀，小猪猪终于不是星际选手，是内马尔的亲传弟子呢。”然后，手柄一丢，把人抱住压到沙发上。鸫嘻嘻哈哈地挣扎，手不老实地上下乱摸，甚至伸到对方内衬底下。  
小啾面无表情，他当然懂接下来会发生什么事，只是头脑中一闪而过某些个画面，又突然面红耳赤起来。鸫好像感知到什么，跟柯安塔一同直起身子，看向门口的方向。  
“……呃，我现在就走，你们继续。要帮你们关门吗？”小啾尴尬道。  
鸫眨眨眼睛，好像这样就能清除僵硬的气氛一样：“没事。你去玩吧。或者，跟我们一起玩游戏？”  
小啾说：“我自己玩就行。我能照顾好自己。”  
鸫说：“真的没问题吗？你最近看起来脸色都不太好。是不是期末复习太努力了？”  
小啾张开嘴巴，眼睛滴溜溜地转：“是的。”  
鸫也学着他的样子，眼睛转一圈，美貌往上挑：“真的不是跟朋友吵架了吗？”  
小啾差点没喘上气来，急忙否定：“没有，不可能，你别瞎说。”  
鸫看了他一会儿，终于重新躺下，朝他挥了挥手。小啾赶紧关门跑了。  
跑出去没多远，突然发现兜里的东西没了，小啾赶紧返回去。一楼的人都听到他上下楼梯的脚步声，走廊的飞奔声，接着是一声惊叫。小啾撞到了柯安塔。  
柯安塔手中握着一个二十面体拟态玩具，说：“这肯定是你掉的。”  
小啾点头，伸手要拿，柯安塔却缩回了手，又说：“但我认为，你丢失的不单单是这个玩具。”  
小啾一时间判断不了该说些什么话。柯安塔还带着隐形眼镜，红眸子被覆盖成琥珀色，看起来透亮而清澈，甚至能看透人心，似笑非笑的表情透露出他这个年龄段少有的成熟和魅力，一时间，跟某个自由民非常想象。小啾冒出一个想法，接着就像连锁反应一样想到了更多。他说：“沃贡之后，二十面体就没有出现过了。你知道他去了哪里吗？”  
“他可以出现在任何一个时间节点，任何一个空间。”柯安塔说着，把玩具换给小啾，“他不能以自由民的形态出现，也不能用人类身份存在。所以，只能存在于夹缝中。”  
小啾问：“我要怎么找到他？”  
柯安塔说：“比起找到他，你应该寻找真正丢失的东西。那样东西藏着你想要的答案。”  
小啾赶忙追问，可是柯安塔已经转身离开，他挥挥手，动作跟鸫一模一样。  
小啾没再追上前，而是观察手中的拟态玩具，只见其中一个面上亮起闪烁的指示灯，轻轻触碰，居然跳出一张三维立体的投影星图，闪耀的星点和图标充满了整条走廊，二十面体顶端出现一座虚拟灯塔，灯塔极为精致，塔顶的探照灯先是亮出指示，而后射出一道极细的光线，直直指向远方，光线飞出达尔文太空港，穿过一扇星门，擦越太阳系，到达开普勒边界，紧接着是仙女座星云，再去往更远的地方，最终止步于一扇星门之内。  
楼梯又响起咚咚咚的脚步声，这次小啾跑下来了。莫测让小啾安静点，小啾心不在此，快速了句出去玩，也没管莫测是不是在后头口头拦截，就飞一般冲出家门，一溜烟没影儿了。  
重新打开星图，星路标志直往前方，小啾飞奔跟随，一直追到小区花园深处，光线直直伸入草丛中。这小孩子四周看看没人，拿出个小拟态弹珠，压在树根下做记号，就毫不犹豫地钻进草洞中。  
草洞不算宽，恰好能容纳下少年体型的小啾。爬了一段时间，擦过身体的草叶触感开始变化，从扎人变得柔软，朝羽毛的触感变化，最后就什么都感觉不到了，但是视界中观察到的草叶仍然是原来的状态。小啾停下来，慢慢支起身子，站起来，轻而易举地穿过了草丛，看到了外面的景观：只有黑和白，连灰色都没有，道道光线从背后射出，朝远方飞去。他踏出第一步，站在一条光线上。  
光线缠绕着他，将人送去远方。一个黑洞出现在终点，领先的光线进入黑洞的界限，开始围绕着旋转方向扭曲，小啾脚下的光线也不例外，一猛子朝那鬼地方不依不饶地冲去。如果在这个地方就卷入虫洞的话，那未来就无从谈起。小啾当机立断，挣脱光线，在还没有进入黑洞的事件界限之前，他还能逃离这里。可是，失去了光线的驱动，他飞不了多远，就渐渐慢下来，开始下坠。  
下坠开始的那一刻，小啾心想，这个莫名其妙的太空怎么还有重力。接着不过几秒钟，他就坠入一个光圈中。  
等小啾醒来，才发现自己躺在一片雪地中，准确点来说，是一个小小的雪山包。这里看着非常眼熟，让他想起很久之前，偷偷跟踪莫鸫，发现他跟非人类男朋友秘密幽会，两人饭后就是在打雪仗，充满童趣。  
他摸了摸，感受一番雪的质感，鬼使神差地舔了口，发现居然是甜的。甜的雪，他想，这也是莫鸫制造的独有特质了。  
从小雪包上滑下来，周围依然是雪。无尽的雪。视界所触及之处一片雪白，看不到任何标识。小啾打开二十面体，灯塔射出的光线指向雪山包，小啾绕过雪山包，却发现光线也跟着移动，依旧指向山包。这下能够确定，前路就在雪山包底下。他没见到任何工具，便徒手挖雪，挖了几下，却发现雪量并没有减少。他开始认真注意，终于看清楚，挖出来的雪会自动消融入地，而雪山包里面缺少的部分会自动填补回去。  
这就有点麻烦了。小啾停下来观望，并且不自觉地舔了舔手背上的雪。雪花甜而不腻，也不黏手，比棉花糖还要好吃。舔着舔着，他就愣住了。接着，蹲下来，抓起一把雪塞进嘴里。  
他吃得很快，舌头冻得僵硬，嘴唇发紫，没多久，雪山包就空了一块。不出意料也同样幸运的是，空出来的部分并没有恢复。一开始他吃得很急，一段时间就慢了下来，停下，蜷缩身子窝在地上，捂住肚子。约摸半个小时之后他恢复体力，接着挖雪吃。指甲已经冻得发麻，吞咽动作也变得迟缓，喉咙泛起阵阵干呕，脏器有痉挛的征兆。他停下来，用力呼吸两口空气，安慰自己，身在这种未知空间，还能呼吸到完全符合人类健康需求的空气，感受到适合人类生存的温度和重力，已经是天大的恩惠。  
还活着，他想，就在这里。手中的灯塔依旧在指明前方，光线朝向雪山包内部。小啾盯着那一点，双手猛地扎入。

小啾呕出一滩带酸的水。手已经碰到藏在最深处的开关。他按了一下，内心全然没有任何兴奋。等了很长一段时间，周围都没有变化。他终于倒在地上。既不想求生，也不想求死，既不想转身离开，也不想继续前行。他失去了对爱的渴求。  
他开始做梦。想起了初次见面的情景。二十面体以拟态的形态出现在面前，上来就说他是未来的伴侣，再加上难听的电子合成音，吓得小啾打爆了它狗头。第二个梦有些似真似假。他坐在二十面体大腿上——二十面体变出了一个拟态人类模型，跟医院里的模型一样吓人，吓得小啾差点没把它脑袋给摘了，后来看习惯了还顺手画上了半边人体脏器结构，惟妙维俏——教它联邦语，因为二十面体打字永远都打不对，他只能一遍一遍的演示，讲到后面口干舌燥心浮气躁，一脚把人踹开，跑冰箱拿了一条雪糕。二十面体眼巴巴地看着他啃雪糕——也不知道是怎么从一枚拳头大小的玩具上看出这种可怜巴巴的眼神的，小啾赌气似的转过头去不看他，突然，二十面体从后头抱上来，抓住他的双手，把剩余的一口雪糕送进嘴里。这次是小啾第一次见到他的人类形态，是个年纪约为他两倍的大叔。小啾最讨厌被口中夺食，气得一脚踩上去，气愤地踏回房中。小啾从深梦中清醒过来，但依然摆脱不了梦境。他清楚地记得，二十面体初次以人类形态在他面前的时候，依然是拟态，看起来粗糙简陋得像个投影。他是突然之间出现的，没有任何征兆。当时小啾正在复习，看了两个小时站起来伸伸懒腰，就看到镜子里面多出来个人，吓得他弹跳到床上，抓起枕头就是一顿胖揍。二十面体看起来也被打怒了，但只是面上显现怒色，作势要骂人，却什么也没说出话来，就恢复成二十面体状。小啾呆愣几秒，才愤愤地说，还能变成人就早说啊，突然出现吓死人了。  
他们两人好像就从来没有好到能够躺在另一个人的怀里唱歌。从来都是小啾拿着二十面体垫脚，或者躺在床上做高超杂技，将二十面体当作球一样用脚上下抛。  
接下来的梦都非常之不可思议，小啾能够明确认清这些梦境绝对不可能发生过。又或者，他想到了另一种可能，这些很可能是发生在平行世界的事件，而且是选择分歧非常大的平行世界。  
小啾想结束梦境，但每次试图睁眼，梦境都会伸出手狠狠地拉他回去，更甚的是，他感觉到梦靥咬到他的脖颈，牙尖注入麻醉的毒素，回过神来却是他伏在二十面体身上，调皮地啃着他锁骨的皮肉，二十面体哼着走音的歌，看着远于十几个跳跃点之外的新闻，偷偷把一块冰块放到锁骨的位置，小啾没留神咬了一口，牙齿冷酸得差点滚下地去。滚地的一刹那，二十面体扑上来咬住后颈，晃眼又回到梦境的边界，梦靥依旧叼着他。小啾手中多了把冰锥，他奋力将锥子插入梦靥，忍着剧痛挣脱开来。梦靥居然拥有实体，大概是为了让小啾容易理解，它还是个人样。  
梦靥说：“你还不曾属于这里，赶紧离开。”  
小啾说：“你又是什么？”  
梦靥说：“我是宇宙规律。”  
小啾在鸫和柯安塔口中听说过这个概念，但也只是一带而过。可真正面对它的时候，小啾脑海中唯一的感情色彩就是无比的厌恶和憎恨，只剩下毁灭的念头。他扑上去，将冰锥扎进宇宙规律的右眼，宇宙规律退后一步摆过头，逃脱冰锥，尖端在他脸上划出一道深可见骨的伤痕，他面不改色，下一瞬面部恢复原样，连血迹都没有留下。  
小啾说：“我要找人，别缠着我。”  
宇宙规律说：“你要找的东西不属于这个节点。”  
小啾说：“解释一下。”  
宇宙规律说：“你失去的记忆不属于现在的你，如果得到了不属于现在的记忆，你自身的时间会扰乱。说白了，你会变成另外一个时间节点的你。”  
小啾：“但我还是我，有什么区别吗？”  
宇宙规律：“你能接受你身边的人突如其来的离去吗？”  
小啾：“……”  
“你能接受前一刻还活生生的爱人突然死去吗？你能接受身边的朋友突然变成了陌生的面孔吗？你能接受明明顺利完成的事情扭转失败吗？你能接受憎恨的人复活、喜欢的人死去吗？”  
“什么意思？蝴蝶效应？”  
宇宙规律说：“不同的时间节点会出现不同的情况。有可能你自身的变化改变了世界线，也有可能你无法接受自身的变化。”  
小啾笑出声：“我还不知道我居然能够改变那么多。”  
宇宙规律：“那是因为你现在什么都不知道。”  
小啾放声大笑，笑完了才说：“你的逻辑太搞笑了，简直像是荒诞和魔幻现实的糅杂，怪不得宇宙这么奇特，活着这么奇趣。”  
宇宙规律像是不懂他在说什么，只能静静地听着，看起来呆愣愣的，或者更是因为它拟态出来的人类形态过于简陋，无法牵动肌肉，变幻出微妙的表情。  
“所以，我觉得吧，既然都是荒诞和魔幻现实的结合体，那我再泼一桶颜料也无不可。该选什么颜色呢，鲜红色就很好。”  
说完，他举起冰锥，狠狠地、毫不犹豫地插入腹中。  
小啾醒了过来，发现自己正在飞速下坠。顶上望不到天际，底下看不到边界。一时间有些怀念起那片甜甜的雪地，起码还没有这么刺痛且冰冻的风。接着，也怀念起莫鸫，他知道，无论在什么地方，只要遇到危险，他都会挺身而出，毫不畏惧。他甚至想起了已经死去的莫鸫，还能想象出他踩着滑板飞向星门的身姿，能看到他明亮的目光，飞散的发丝，还有身体周围凝聚的极其强力的纳米构造体力场。然而，在想象中，小啾只能在后方看着，却无法伸手抓住。在纵深一跃的时候，莫鸫毫无征兆的回过头，似乎知道小啾也这么看着自己，便笑着说，再见了，小啾。小啾不知道要说什么，最后只能也笑着回答，再见了，哥哥。  
他听到有人叫他，立马睁开眼睛，只见由远及近飞来一架滑翔机，二十面坐在上面朝他大喊。  
小啾伸出手，但是离他太远了。二十面体想靠近，但是下落速度太快，贸然靠近更容易受伤。  
二十面体又叫了一次他的名字，仿佛这种呼唤能够让他们靠得更近。小啾也想叫他的名字，却什么都喊不出口，只能气急这个自由民从来不告诉他名字，当作秘密一样藏着掖着。要不我自己给他取个名字，小啾想，一定要叫个又难听又拗口的名字，比这个人更加别扭。  
突然，二十面体收回手，四指并拢，扎入胸口，从体内拿出一个拳头大小的二十面体，握在手中捏碎，顿时，重力有了变化，小啾感觉到下降变慢，很快，下落就停住了，他悬在半空。二十面体轻松接近。两人紧紧地抓住对方。二十面体把小啾牵入怀中，用大衣包裹住他。此时，风和重力都回来了。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我可以出现在你寻找之旅途中的任何一个地方。”二十面体说，“即便是寻找我的。”  
“你怎么突然不见了？”  
“我可以消失在你所见的任何一个地方。”  
“即便我想见你？”  
“对。”  
宇宙规律追了上来，他举起一座巨型发射台，一口气发射多枚导弹头。二十面体脚踩油门，喷射器焰光更加耀眼。道道光线划过空间，如同豺狼的爪牙，紧紧咬着滑翔机不放。但是滑翔机速度更快，导弹在身后爆炸。  
“这是哪里？”  
“亚空间夹缝，临时世界线，或者，宇宙规律的后花园。”  
“为什么他在自己的后花园里面只会用导弹？”  
“你会在自己的花园里埋地雷吗？”  
“为什么你会知道？”  
“为什么你是个问题儿童？”  
小啾皱起眉头，说：“你什么时候变得这么爱开玩笑了。你以前都不会跟我说笑的。”  
二十面体说：“我想通了。我放弃了。”  
小啾说：“解释一下。”  
二十面体说：“不是所有人都会跟你解释的。”  
小啾紧紧地抓着二十面体的大衣角：“但是你不说的话我不会明白的！”  
二十面抓着小啾的手拉离开来：“就算你心里清楚一切暗藏的道理，也无法挽回所有。”  
小啾尖叫起来，似乎从来没有如此恐慌过：“但你说过你是我的……我的伴侣！”  
二十面体温柔地笑起来，似乎宠溺地看着一个孩子撒娇，但也仅仅是个孩子：“那是未来的事。我放弃了。”  
说完，他轻轻一推，小啾毫无预警地飞了出去，眼睁睁看着身体下坠得越来越快。  
接着，他像一颗水滴落入湖面一样堕入星门，激不起一点水花。  
他在星门中穿梭，变幻的光影撕裂着视界和思维。他看到了死去的莫鸫，看到了现在的莫鸫，看到他们两个抱在一起，互相说着什么，像是交代遗言，但两人都温柔地笑着，似乎享受着生和死。他看到了拟态玩具的二十面体，看到了拟态人形的二十面体，还看到了人类实体的二十面体，这个人无论何时都是和蔼可亲的模样，平时话也不多，极少有情绪波动，似乎带着疏离，可跪着痛哭的时候却流露出人类一样真实的悲伤。小啾看到他颓然地跪在一个冻结的世界线中，手中抱着什么。  
小啾知道他抱着什么了，也知道自己失去了什么了。  
但他无能为力。  
他感到自己从星门的另一头出来，却头晕目眩，昏过去好几分钟。等他醒来，睁开眼睛，发现正身处封闭舱内。舱门紧闭，没有从里面打开的可能。  
他站起来，想吐，更想哭。最后，抠着自己的喉咙，蜷缩在舱内干呕。  
突然，舱门打开，两个身穿防护服的人出现，他们看到小啾后无比震惊，联系后方的人，很快他们推来了担架，推来了氧气机……有人把他抱起来，有人报告生命数值，有人说实验舱密封完好，有人说微型星门出口已经完全消失，纳米构造体共鸣值接近零。  
小啾听到了全部，也什么都没听到，因为再也听不到那个人的声音了。  
他宁愿自己聋了。


	8. 趁没有人听没赶紧多讲几句脏话过把瘾

柯安塔和鸫吵架了。  
小啾原本是不知道这件事的。他从星门反吐回来之后就一直卧床休息，接受涅特兰大反反复复的检查，精神也一蹶不振，只是感觉到这两人之间发生了什么，平时做什么都要黏在一起的他们再也不同时出现了。三天之后，小啾终于可以重返校园，也是这时，特蕾莎告诉他当时发生的事情。  
事情发生在小啾回来的当天，也是婚礼当晚——小啾感觉他在亚空间夹缝度过了很长的时间，结果在这条世界线上也只不过几个小时。他们被告知失踪的小啾出现在涅特兰大，便急忙赶过来。刚恢复意识的小啾边哭边喃喃说着什么，鸫听到之后就脸色大变，看了柯安塔一眼没说什么。之后，他俩就单独进了个房间，房间开了隔音力场。刚开始他们也不清楚两人在里面说什么，后来透过玻璃隔板后的百叶缝隙看到，鸫面露愤怒，激动地说着什么，柯安塔也表现出难得的不冷静。双方看起来据理力争，谁也不肯让步。  
没过多久，两人就出来了。首先出来的是柯安塔，出来的时候说了句不清不楚的话：“……这个问题很早就已经谈过了，我以为我们已经达成一致了。”  
“没有一致，这是原则问题！”鸫吼出来，差点破音，“你凭什么把小啾牵扯进来？！跟那个自由民放在一起！如果小啾没有回来，如果他卡在缝隙里，如果他跃迁到没有氧气温度异常的地方怎么办？！那个自由民能救他吗？救得了吗？不可能！”  
“这是必定要发生的事情，即便他遇到危险，也是注定的！没有人能够更改，你也不能！”  
“所以你跟他成了帮凶！什么都不告诉我！把我当傻瓜耍！”  
“我没有耍你！你本来就不应该在那个时间节点知道这些！”  
“我只配现在知道！滚你妈的记忆节点理论！去你妈的平行宇宙理论！”  
鸫抬起手，有打人的冲动。柯安塔立刻瞪住他，呵斥道：“你又想用暴力解决问题吗？我可以陪你再打上三天、三个月、三年，但是小啾等不了那么久！”  
原本没打算甩下这巴掌的鸫听了这话，理智也随之绷断了，特蕾莎很清楚地看到鸫的瞳孔扩大又缩小，然后那一巴掌也就挥了出去，结实打在柯安塔脸上。柯安塔没有闪躲，维持着不悦的神情，咬牙把盛怒吞下肚，抹了抹嘴角的血迹，说：“行，这段时间我不会出现。你照顾好自己和小啾。”  
说完，柯安塔掉头就走，直接走向尽头的电梯。其中路上还有莫测和克里斯汀娜在场，他视若无睹，也不做避让，就这么径直走了过去。鸫也没多看，大概也是觉得心痛和懊悔，转身朝小啾的病房走去。特蕾莎想上来劝住，看到鸫的脸色，却不敢再说什么。  
“……我知道一开始就应该劝住他们的。但是他们吵得太凶，连莫测都没法插手。克里斯还叫我不要多嘴。”特蕾莎说，“可是现在鸫的状态非常不好，他看起来……很没有精神。”  
小啾点头，用一个很温柔的微笑安慰她，说：“我会找他谈谈的。你放心。”  
特蕾莎看着他，最终低下头：“你看起来也很没有精神。”  
小啾保持笑容：“我很好，没事。起码，比鸫好上一点。”  
没有什么可以失去的话，那确实比任何绝望都要好上一点。

鸫背对着小啾，侧躺在床上，床单勾勒出一条漂亮的腰线，身体随着呼吸微弱起伏。这个新来的莫鸫还是跟原来的莫鸫非常相似的，高挑匀称的身材，顺滑的黑发，还有非常爽朗的笑容；也有不一样的地方，干脆地将保养多年的长发剪短，越发放肆地讲黄色笑话，恨不能无时无刻都呆在柯安塔身边撒娇。这么对比，他又想起当初在宇宙的尽头偷看到原来的莫鸫和柯安塔幽会，那个时候他们两人都甜蜜地腻在一块，看不出间隙，现在这个莫鸫却跟柯安塔吵架了，如果原来的莫鸫没有死去，那他也会跟柯安塔吵架吗？  
小啾记得，鸫曾经说过，柯安塔并不喜欢他。小啾也想起，他们两人互相告白，互相承诺。  
脑海中很多画面一闪而过，更多的是他和二十面体相处的片段，有些是小啾肆无忌惮地踢着二十面体拟态玩具，有些是他抓着枕头拍打二十面体人型拟态，还有些是他背对着二十面体，虚骄恃气地抱怨或指责对方。奇怪的是，二十面体从来都不会愤怒或反击，永远都是平静地接受，像打在棉花上。唯一一次生气，就是小啾好奇进成人用品店，他给强行拉回来。这么想想，好像二十面体也没有说过喜欢小啾，只是说过他们两人将会是伴侣。  
一想到这些，他就伤感起来。小啾很少会感觉到悲伤，在他的生命中，遗憾和失意的情况几乎为零。但这次，二十面体把这前半生的份都占了。  
鸫翻过身来，拉开被子，邀请弟弟进来温暖的被窝，却看到小啾双眼红肿，强忍住眼泪，赶紧把人拉进来，按到胸前，不去看他的哭脸。小啾的泪水流到枕巾上，不发出任何声音，身体却冰冷而颤抖。  
过了很长一段时间，小啾才发出声音，虚弱地问：“你爱柯安塔吗？”  
鸫轻轻抚着弟弟的头发：“我爱他。”  
小啾说：“但你说过他不喜欢你。”  
“那是因为他心里有比我更重要的东西。”鸫嘴角弯出微笑，亲吻一下弟弟的额头，“不过，我也是。”  
小啾又问：“你还是跟他吵架了。”  
鸫说：“因为这关系到我重要的人。”  
小啾说：“但是我很好。”  
鸫说：“你真的很好吗？他骗你跑一趟空间缝隙，回来之后你就再也没笑过了。”  
小啾说：“我会努力好回来的。”  
鸫说：“不要勉强自己。”  
“但是他不回来了。”小啾的肩膀又开始颤抖，“他走了。”  
“谁？”  
“二十面体，一个自由民。”小啾顿了顿，像是咽下哭腔，“我跑去空间缝隙，就是去找他的。”  
鸫的手有一瞬间的停顿，但立刻就反应过来，继续抚顺弟弟的头发，说：“他是个怎样的人呢？”  
“他……我也不知道。他看起来对我很好，但好像……我不知道怎么描述那种感觉。”小啾有些不知所措，都不知道自己在说些什么。  
鸫叹了口气，回答了这个问题：“他不在的时候，不知道该做些什么，才能打发时间、过得充足；他在的时候，不知道该说些什么，才能逗他开心、活得满足。”  
小啾从他怀里钻出来，静静地跟哥哥对视。  
鸫继续说：“有时候，有他没他都没什么关系，有时候，很想呆在他身边什么都不想做。会质疑他是不是真的喜欢自己，还会怀疑自己是否曾经喜欢过他。尽管如此，只要想到他，还是会感到快乐、感到心痛。无力、绝望、撕心裂肺、悲痛欲绝、生不如死、死去活来……还有幸福。”  
小啾顿悟，原来，并不是他疑惑鸫和柯安塔的关系，而是他根本就没有理解喜欢和情爱。他看着哥哥，双眼在黑暗中亮晶晶的：“我喜欢他。我想见他。我一定要找到他。”  
鸫莞尔一笑：“好。快睡吧。”  
隔了一会儿，小啾又问：“那你什么时候跟柯安塔和好？”  
鸫说：“等到某个对的时候。”

临近期末，有些课程已经结课，时间也就空闲下来，有人在图书馆预习，有人在宿舍里放弃人生。由于脱离了几日学校生活，小啾还没正式融入这种气氛，背着单肩包，抱着两本机械工程的他在校道上极为显眼，不单单是因为这两本书是杂志，更因为他拐进了后林的咖啡厅。  
苏白和塞缪尔已经在等他了，四人桌还坐着一个人，居然是柯安塔。他穿了长袖黑衬衫和黑长裤，深红的领带别在口袋上，看起来极为不显眼。粗略扫过一眼，还可能会跟背后的盆栽融为一体。印象中，无论什么时候，柯安塔与鹤立鸡群这个词划等于号，这次竟然毫无存在感，小啾怀疑是不是跟鸫吵架导致他性情大变。  
这么想着，他也就问出来了。柯安塔听了淡然一笑，说：“我不习惯在除他以外的人面前表现得过于突出。”  
“那你什么时候跟他和好？”  
“等到某个对的时候。”  
小啾翻个白眼：“他也这么说，我感觉你们永远都没法和好。”  
苏白笑：“那你呢？你又什么时候和好啊？”  
小啾说：“找到他，打一顿解气，然后和好。”  
塞缪尔咬着冰柠檬的吸管，羡慕道：“你们真好，都有女朋友了。”  
柯安塔和小啾异口同声：“是男朋友。”  
塞缪尔闭上嘴巴，缩进椅子里。尽管跟塞缪尔同舍快一个学期，但小啾也是最近才知道他是柯安塔的学弟，因为毕业设计，塞缪尔最近跟柯安塔走得很近。  
塞缪尔闲不住，又问：“你们都跟男朋友吵架了？”  
两人点头。  
“这跟女朋友吵架有什么区别吗？”  
“……你不觉得你的话很有问题吗？”小啾露出鄙夷的神色，柯安塔倒是没说什么，但偏了偏头有偷笑的意思。  
塞缪尔委屈：“我只是想知道同性恋谈恋爱和异性恋谈恋爱有什么区别嘛。”  
柯安塔终于笑出了声：“大概就是，大部分问题可以用打架解决吧。”  
塞缪尔吃惊：“你们打过架？”  
柯安塔继续笑：“打过。”  
塞缪尔：“谁赢了？”  
柯安塔：“我。”  
“你为什么不让着他？”  
“我为什么要让着他？”  
“他不是你男朋友吗？”  
“所以就要让他赢吗？”  
“……不然呢？！”  
“不能理解。”  
苏白赶紧打岔：“你赶紧去上课吧，不然学分不够无法毕业。”  
塞缪尔走的时候，还给柯安塔留了个怜悯的眼神。柯安塔把泡芙塞进嘴里装作看不到。小啾继续翻白眼。  
人走后，柯安塔终于原形毕露，手指交叉撑着下巴，笑盈盈地问小啾：“这几天鸫过得怎样？”  
小啾：“……”  
小啾吓得愣是没把嘴里的玉米汁咽下去。据各位相识之人的说法，柯安塔的笑容能够歼灭瞎子以外的所有人群，而鸫曾经深情地描述过他的笑容，如同焚烧过境的火焰，仿佛淹没大桥的最后一滴露珠，又像无法逃逸出黑洞的光线。当时小啾以为鸫胡言乱语，现在近距离欣赏，确实说得极准，那笑容果真渗人。能够笑出如此皮笑肉不笑、笑里藏刀、极温柔和心机于一体的笑容却不被人打死，那真的是颜值立功。后来小啾问鸫，怎么能够忍受柯安塔如此恐怖的笑容，鸫回答，柯安塔平时浅笑或者大笑都挺正常的，那种跟带了面具似的、调动整张脸肌肉的笑容，才是最可怕的，通常这说明他在生气，只要识相点赶紧滚就行，当然鸫是个例外，他非要继续冲撞，恨不能把板砖拍他脸上，将笑容面具砸个稀巴烂。  
现在的小啾还不知道这回事，只能感觉到脊背发凉毛骨悚然，可话还是要接着说下去的：“鸫过得很好。除了刚开始两天闷闷不乐，现在都能活蹦乱跳到处鬼混了。这几天涅特兰大和家里两头跑，气得罗伊头发都稀疏了不少。吃得也多，还特别嘱咐莫测多烤些牛肉，克里斯汀娜给他塞蔬菜也照吃，每次都一定要吃撑，躺个半天才能动，我看他就是借口逃过收拾。哦，还有，昨天他跟拉德里安聊了整晚，已经约好了下次上将回来就去约会，看巡逻战舰展览。”  
柯安塔点头，笑容不减：“是鸫教你这么说的？”  
小啾赶紧喝了口玉米汁压压惊，心里更加确定再也不当鸫的传声筒这决定，理直气壮道：“对，就是他教的。”  
苏白从鼻孔喷出笑声，但柯安塔正打算说话，就不多笑了，平时只要碰上什么有趣的事，他能笑上好几分钟，连尘魄都没法阻止。  
柯安塔捏着勺子，轻轻切下一口蛋糕，送进嘴里细嚼慢咽，吞下后才说：“有些事明明能够说清楚，非要搞些小聪明作些小动作，明明知道这么做后果更加严重，仍然执迷不悟，我是不太懂人类的思考方式。”  
小啾：“原谅他吧，他还没成年，这是他第一次谈恋爱第一次跟男朋友吵架，连他自己都说不清为什么生气，为什么会吵起来。”  
柯安塔手停留在切蛋糕的动作，双眼抬起，严厉的目光从长睫毛之下射出：“你在说你自己吗？”  
小啾一愣，说：“我不需要他的原谅。”  
柯安塔：“那你会原谅他吗？”  
小啾没有立刻回答，他看着已经喝光的玉米汁，想了一会儿，才说：“我会原谅他。”  
苏白说：“二十面体在地球，学习人类文化，相信他很快也能跟上脚步。”  
小啾问：“如果我回答不会原谅他，你们会告诉我在哪里吗？”  
柯安塔说：“会的，只不过我们还会顺便打击你，给二十面体撑腰。”  
小啾耸耸肩，没再说什么。苏白倒是对他跟二十面体的事非常感兴趣，旁敲侧击两人到哪一步。柯安塔终端响了，走到一旁点开通讯，不多一会儿就回来，脸色变得严肃。  
“怎么了？”苏白说。  
“莫测那边有事。你看好小啾。”柯安塔说完，转身就走。  
他人刚离开咖啡厅，盆栽后头就冒出来个人，坐在柯安塔的位置上，用他吃过的勺子挖了口蛋糕，津津有味地舔干净。  
苏白：“……”  
小啾：“……”  
鸫舔完勺子，舔碟子。  
苏白：“他刚走。”  
鸫：“走就走吧，有本事立刻回来。”  
小啾：“感觉我站错队了，柯安塔才是正常的那个。”  
鸫：“放屁，我什么时候说过我是正常的？”  
小啾：“我认为你们应该分手。”  
鸫：“我也认为你跟那个自由民应该分手。”  
苏白：“不如大家都分手，重新排列组合？”  
鸫：“好主意！你可真是个小机灵鬼！”  
柯安塔：“那你可真是个小调皮鬼呢！”  
鸫：“真巧呢，你居然在这里！”  
柯安塔：“对呢，一个多星期没见，你看起来气色好了很多。”  
鸫：“我烦人又讨厌的男朋友，你急着去干什么呀？”  
柯安塔：“莫测找我们两个呢，你来呀，快来呀。”  
鸫：“真的吗，真拿你没办法，不牵着就连路都认不出，来，把手给我。”  
两人看似甜蜜无比实则针锋相对，言语和眼神都充满火药味，在小啾的白眼和苏白的调笑中，轻快地离开咖啡厅。  
小啾作出呕吐的表情：“谈恋爱真恶心。”  
苏白大笑：“果然，你还是先别原谅二十面体吧。”

小啾以为柯安塔和鸫一定是单独去谈心了，说不定他俩没讲两句，就滚上了床，一切矛盾都在痛快的做爱中消失。结果，当天半夜入睡前，收到了莫测发来的信息，说鸫和柯安塔打了三小时架，现在医院躺着，有空来看看。小啾顿时震惊了，他没想到这两人走前架势如此拔刃张弩，居然真的走向互殴的不归路。他问莫测到底谁胜谁负，莫测说柯安塔压倒性胜利，没想到不用纳米构造体的鸫就是个绣花枕头，完全没有半点反抗能力，也就比沙包好一点懂得逃。小啾沉默了，原本他还想着若是这两人能够迅速和好，那他和二十面体和好的几率也会很大，说不定连话都不用说直接一个拥抱就能一笑泯恩仇，结果这一串出人意料的操作，给他过大的心理阴影，以至于好一段时间他都以为自由民就这么强硬又不记私情的生物，做噩梦跟二十面体在恐怖的陌生空间躲猫猫，若是抓到就会被打得很惨，后来，苏白说起二十面体其实已经返回宇宙的尽头，在他还没有完成别的任务前不会回港，这才算松了口气。  
言归正传，这边鸫和柯安塔打了一架进医院，进的是莫氏的私人医院，住院的人是鸫。小啾心想纳米构造体的自愈能力什么时候变得那么差，柯安塔的战斗力这么强，居然还需要住院，便在第二天刚下课就急匆匆赶往医院，跟前台确认了病房之后，飞快地奔去，打开房门。  
柯安塔在给鸫喂苹果块，而且用的是嘴，鸫咬下一半，在嘴里缓慢地嚼碎，又伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。虽然小啾并非身在戏中，也能感觉到其中的色情意味和性暗示，果不其然，这两人开始深情地接吻起来。  
谈恋爱不但恶心，还很麻烦。小啾心里想象了一下他在遥远的未来会跟二十面体成为伴侣，突然一个冷激惊吓到了。  
“小啾。”接吻过后的鸫看起来慵懒满足，拍拍床边示意道，“你给我们带了什么好东西？”  
小啾把包里的东西掏出来，先放一个在床头柜上，另一个递到柯安塔手中：“学校甜品店的芝麻糊和双皮奶，还有帮你借的书，我特地挑了四语版本。”  
柯安塔接过书，书名《如何做好一名出色的情侣》，他轻笑着说：“没有人会照着这种书做的。”  
小啾无辜地嘟囔：“这可不一定，这种书在梅斯文明卖得极其火爆，不然梅斯语版本怎么会比第二地球语版本出得更早？”  
柯安塔说：“那是因为地球本土人都在忙着环境建设。”  
鸫：“不是忙着泡温泉、游海泳、爬树上山、刨地烤瓜吗？”  
柯安塔弹了弹他的额头：“你这个懒猪猪。”  
看到这两人秀恩爱，原来小啾还会面红耳赤一下，现在他已经麻木不堪，就算他俩直接上演活春春也无动于衷：“你们和好了？问题解决了？”  
鸫摆摆手：“把问题丢到一边就不存在了，何必纠结呢。”  
“那你们打架干嘛？”  
“如果不是在莫氏的训练场，我倒想做爱。”  
“你们在莫氏训练场打起来了？”小啾感觉到一丝不妙，“多少人围观？”  
鸫显然没注意到这点，回忆半晌也没有印象，只好求助于柯安塔，柯安塔耸耸肩，说了个不超过五十的数字。小啾松了口气。  
“不过看的人也不算少，外人太多，所以只能住院掩人耳目了，起码躺个两天。不然摔得那么惨居然无伤，很容易令人起疑。”柯安他窘迫地笑笑。  
小啾翻个白眼：“你们就不应该在那种地方打起来。”  
柯安塔给他们削苹果，留着两兄弟交流感情。小啾依旧不太擅长自然地跟新的莫鸫相处，但鸫倒是没什么其他心思，轻轻摸着弟弟的头说：“以后你要单独做什么，冒险也好，去玩也好，都告诉我一声。如果发生了什么，我也能第一时间赶到。我会保护你的。”  
小啾感觉到肉麻，赶紧把头上的手甩开，说：“我知道你神经兮兮，就知道护短。但说真的，你们这次吵架，我有很大一部分责任。”  
鸫中间插入一句：“我们都有责任。”  
小啾举个手势表示不要随便插嘴：“我是一定要发表意见的，不然我心里不舒服。我是这次事件的罪魁祸首，是我没有告知你们，是我自己一脚踩进泥潭，是我自作自受。我喜欢他，所以我可以不计后果去做任何事。但是我也爱你们所有人。我不该把你们放到天平的两边。”  
鸫露出个非常温柔的笑容，说：“这没关系，我永远爱你。” 坐在床的另一边的柯安塔也抬眸回以相同的笑容，他说的话并不多，但一直都在认真听他们讲。  
小啾半个身子爬上床，张开双手把他们两人抱住，说：“就是，不要吵架，好吗？”  
鸫回抱住他，说：“我保证。对不起。”  
柯安塔也说：“不会再吵架了。是我的错，非常抱歉。”  
三人分开之后，小啾继续说：“你们知道特蕾莎有多害怕吗？他都快吓哭了。”  
柯安塔把苹果片塞进鸫的嘴里，若有所思道：“这次是……真的很对不起，我们会去找她的。”  
“对啊对啊，其他人就算了，管他们怎么想呢！特蕾莎是一定要好好安慰的。”鸫一边吃一边说话，回头就跟柯安塔商量要怎么犒劳特蕾莎，是买一大堆裙子还是一堆吃的，柯安塔说鸫想法过于简单，这种东西怎么能够弥补少女的心理阴影。鸫想不出要怎么做，柯安塔装模作样想了半晌也得不到答案，两人目光相视，就扑哧笑出个调皮的笑容。小啾心想这两个人确实是天生一对。  
鸫突然问：“那你呢，你跟那个自由民怎么样了？”  
一想到二十面体，又跟眼前两人对比，小啾顿时感到无奈和烦闷，瘪瘪嘴道：他现在应该不会来找我。不过管他呢！就是因为他，我才到处乱跑，就是因为他，你们才会吵架，就是因为他，特蕾莎才会吓成这样。都是他的错！下次见到他的时候打一顿再说。”  
柯安塔把苹果塞嘴里，以试图掩盖话中的揶揄：“你确定打得过？”  
小啾斜眼看他，以同样的语气揶揄回去：“他又不是你。”  
鸫夹在他们中间哈哈大笑。  
东拉西扯地聊了点破事，小啾就该回校了，走前他提醒这两人近期别太抛头露面，要秀恩爱自己到旅馆算了，“普朗克太空港那边的人都来了，商业部副部长会来视察八区还有莫氏大厦，其它的还有什么联防部部长还有外交大使，里面有几个极端反对者，政党分裂很严重，比这里还要夸张。大概是那边拟态事件过于严峻了吧。莫测说这里面很复杂，你们这两个缔属涅特兰大的最好不要瞎掺合。”  
鸫立马正色道：“我没有瞎掺合。我对政治没有兴趣。”  
柯安塔同意道：“也没有政治敏感性。”  
鸫：“那你还陪我打？”  
柯安塔：“因为我想打，你也想打。”  
鸫：“所以在个人需求和欲望面前，政治就是个屁！”  
柯安塔：“说的没错。除了商业部副部长的秘书看到我俩打架。”  
鸫：“……啊？”  
柯安塔把秘书的信息递到跟前，鸫努力回忆昨天他装晕倒下之前看到的围观人员场景，里头确实有这么号人，他不由得露出勉强又尴尬的笑容，先是看着小啾，再是看看柯安塔，最后钻进被窝里颤抖不停。  
柯安塔微笑：“别担心，她只会认为这是情侣吵架而已。”  
小啾：“吵架吵到莫氏大厦。太精彩了。”  
柯安塔：“说不定这次事例能够入选‘同性恋确乃精神疾病经典范例’呢。”  
小啾：“不过幸好没有当众做爱，不然更难收场呢。”  
鸫听他俩一唱一和，在被窝里感觉到窒息的绝望，终于恼羞成怒，踹开被单，气喘吁吁大吼道：“我要出院，立刻马上！”  
柯安塔无辜地说：“可你这么快出院很容易让人起疑。”  
鸫瞪他：“谁他妈把我踹出训练台还要跳下来继续揍的！”  
柯安塔娇羞地咬了咬手帕，翘起兰花指弹一下男友的额头，力道却大得惊人，直接把人砸进枕头，接着小碎步快速走出病房，美其名曰去办出院手续，实则逃离男友反弹起床的钻头飞踢。  
两人的相处风格一改往常的甜蜜黏腻，变为欢喜冤家戏精型，确实让人头大。小啾觉得这种方式比之前的更加辣眼睛，于是他只得拼命揉，试图把他俩从视界中揉掉。  
出院便捷顺利。为了不产生嫌疑，鸫左手还保留着石膏，三人欢欢喜喜地分别。小啾回校。剩下的情侣商量如何花最长的时间回涅特兰大，小啾建议他们去坐高铁，坐反方向，故意下错站，绕整个太空港一周再到涅特兰大那种。这听起来就像绕地球一周到达隔壁屋一样，鸫跃跃欲试，柯安塔牵着他的手，两人哼着轻快的歌谣，蹦蹦跳跳地朝站台走去。

“达尔文高铁是唯一一条环绕达尔文太空港的、采用磁悬浮技术的城市轨道交通系统，全长3476 千米，设有125个站点，是地球联邦首条太空港磁悬浮型交通系统，也是地球联邦里程最长、运载乘客最多的交通网。达尔文高铁的建设构想于银河元前42年提出，在银河元前36年的达尔文太空港建设中实现，与达尔文太空港同步动工，在太空港落成后3年，也就是银河元前21年正式开通。可以说，这条动脉一般遍布了达尔文太空港的高铁，是名副其实的历史见证者。从开通到现在44年的时间中，她见证了达尔文的兴旺，见证了交通技术的变革，在反重力技术的一次次改革中，她依旧保持了原本的面貌，迎接着一批批从来自地球、来自各个太空港以及各个文明的来客，为他们展示达尔文繁荣昌盛、和谐美好的城市景观。”  
高铁从莫氏大厦顶层的落地玻璃前驶过，尽管已经到了安全距离以外，玻璃也是防震隔音的，但仍然能够感觉到隆隆的震动从脚底传至耳膜。作为达尔文和高铁的建设出资者，莫氏也算是这片飘在太空中的坚实土地的见证人。莫测心里清楚，当年战后各个企业都在覆灭的边界徘徊，身为传统工业的莫氏实际上已经离死亡不远，但当年却抓住了太空发展的尾巴，摇身一变成为了太空建设的最大运营商和受益者，到头来，这些东西都只是一时运气，迟早会被后头的浪潮倾灭。  
“这番景观无论看多少次都会觉得宏伟。”一位身着西服的男士这么说，莫测记得他是榭斯卡集团高层格拉提克•沃什，主管太空飞船生产制造线，star bang这架蜂鸟型飞船就是当初交由他的团队得以完成改造。莫测与他问好，他也点点头，继续说：“不过宏伟的原因，到底是体积巨大，还是过于地球本土化，这就有待商榷了。”  
仿佛只是随口一说，他没有继续纠结这个问题，就转向另外的话题，讲起那艘他引以为豪的star bang，又讲起两名年轻的驾驶员，接着说到昨天莫鸫和他男朋友在训练场打架的事，突然说道：“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨是在涅特兰大工作的吧，如果我没记错，应该是跟着罗伊•埃舍尔和亚连•卡洛斯，研究纳米构造体的。”  
莫测感觉到周围的交谈声稍微静了一些，但依旧不动声色道：“是的，但他已经辞职了。”  
“你们没想过挖他过来吗？”  
“他倒是没那心思。”  
“那确实可惜了，支持派的技术精英少得可怜，能留住一个是一个。”  
莫测笑了，说：“怎么，这次普朗克来了一队反对派人马，还不至于改变大选结果吧？”  
格拉提克也笑了，说：“普朗克迟早要完，我只是不想火烧到这边来。”  
莫测：“烧起来也罢，掐灭就行。”  
格拉提克：“不如往前一步，直接把火种移除。”  
听到这里，莫测已经能够确定这次普朗克外交之旅不会平和。大选将近，挑这种时候前来访谈基本上按不了好心，况且来者成分基本桥党，大多对拟态技术抱保守意见。本次宴会在场的都是莫氏集团及一干塔党政客议员，拟态时代的既得利益者，若大选和往后的民意出现波动，恐怕连带整个商界及政界都要重新刷洗。莫测清楚达尔文太空港从上到下暗流涌动，但现在才考虑明哲保身就太晚了，他早就深陷其中。  
莫测假装把目光移开，望向远方的高铁，实则看了一圈周围人的反应，这些资本家及政客都跟各自的听众或者盟友讲着不咸不淡又意味深长的话，用鸫的话来说，就是在讲一些莫名其妙的废话。一想到儿子直白深刻的比喻，他就想笑，但又不能表现出来，只好耸耸肩，换了种轻松的语气道：“那可真是太危险了。”  
格拉提克也说：“是啊，最好让专业的人来干比较好。术业有专攻嘛。”  
突然，莫测的眼角捕抓到一团闪耀的亮光，他马上反应过来，这绝对不是普通的光，但没等身体的预警系统作出反应，那亮光就以爆炸的形式释放出来，将铁轨炸成两段。高热的风浪在几秒之后袭击落地玻璃，玻璃剧烈地抖动，大厦的警报系统在此时终于发挥了作用，一面面防爆钢板落下，遮蔽了外面的光，也截住了冲击，没过多久，风浪就过去了。  
此时，宴会大厅的灯亮起来，将里头的人各种反应照明得清清楚楚。有些惊慌，有些故作镇定，有些往场外通讯，有些站在原地反应平淡。莫测感觉到违和，但更多的是已经猜测到真相，只是缺少了验证。  
此时，格拉提克给了他答案：“你看，这不就烧起来了吗。”

鸫清楚自己在做梦，但是醒不过来。怀中抱着流血的小啾，背后是连绵不断的爆炸，气浪把他一次次掀翻，好不容易逃出来，又落入另一个梦境。小啾与他一起并排躺在地上，头摆到另一边，他晕头转向地爬起来，把那脸摆过来的一刻，又被拉入另一个视角。他从雪地里爬出来，外面是战火过后的废墟，手伸到面前，掌中有一块残缺的人皮，属于逃跑时拉着的小啾的手。接着场景切换，中枪的小啾倒在地上匍匐前进，身后留了一条长长的血河，一直延伸到台阶下方，前方是控制台，就算小啾能够爬到那里，也没法站起够到台面的自爆按钮，可居然，他确实爬到了，也强硬地撑着站了起来，腹部的贯穿伤已经严重到可以看到骨头，小啾义无反顾地按下了自爆按钮。鸫没能上前阻止，又吓得跌倒，起来的时候场景回到star bang，大厅明着灯，他走进去，小啾趴在桌上，脚下是一汪血池，腹中插着刀。  
鸫尖叫起来，惊恐地往回跑，走廊尽头却涌来血海喷泉，将他整个吞没。鸫在血海中挣扎，拼命往上游，可怎么也游不到顶，混乱中开始缺氧，分不清方向。  
突然，有人抓住了他，轻轻吻上了唇，送来氧气。鸫睁开眼睛，模糊地看到这人有一头漂亮的红发，在水中也能够燃烧的火焰。鸫感觉到温暖。几秒钟之后，血海蒸发殆尽。柯安塔抱着鸫坐在陨石坑的边缘上，周围是黑暗的太空，换一个角度，就能够看到巨大的地球。  
他们在失重的月球上跳跃，柯安塔的头发在真空中飘散，鸫不知道为什么这火焰能够在真空中燃烧，不过，就像他不去探讨火为什么能在水中燃烧一样，也不去深究这个问题，拉着他的手一起蹦蹦跳跳。这么一块绕着月球走了一圈又一圈，时间的流逝已经忽略不计。鸫感觉到无尽的欢乐。  
突然柯安塔回过身子，紧紧抓着鸫的手，叫他赶紧去救小啾。沿着指向一望，小啾困在一个牢笼中，牢笼顶上的滑轮沿着绳索往下送，送入一片炽热的岩浆中。鸫打算去救，却又看到柯安塔被无数黑色的手束缚住，拉入宇宙规律的门中。柯安塔挣扎中推了鸫一把，鸫走了几步，最终跑向小啾的方向。  
门关上了。  
鸫惊醒，强烈的头痛和呕吐感在下一刻涌上来。他捂着嘴巴忍了好一会。有人轻轻地抚着他的背，低声说着安慰的话。渐渐地，他的视觉恢复正常，听觉和嗅觉也慢慢回来，这才发现，自己身在列车车厢尽头的卫生间中，柯安塔与他共同挤在一块，两人靠得很近，但柯安塔给鸫留了足够的位置放松身子。  
外面传来野蛮的叫骂声，柯安塔竖起手指放在唇边，示意千万不要发出声响，然后在终端上打字说明。  
爆炸发生在列车前进方向约700米处，火光升起的那一刻，鸫就展开力场，试图拉停列车。事实上他也成功了，列车停了下来，车头悬在断轨上方。此时紧急保护才启动，下方自动架起防落遮挡。只是，为了护住柯安塔，鸫挡在震破的玻璃碎片飞溅的前方，脖颈动脉割破，造成暂时的晕厥。柯安塔赶紧把人抱入卫生间，以免让人起疑他飞快地痊愈速度。接下来发生的事情着实让人措手不及，也证明了柯安塔临时的决定居然如此幸运地正确。列车遭遇了恐怖袭击，一群伪装成普通旅游者的恐怖分子潜伏在各个车厢，在列车强制停止之后，立刻翻出包中的武装指向普通乘客，命令乘客们向中间的车厢集中。从鸫昏迷到苏醒，已经过去将近半小时，外面的声音从乘客们的求饶到哀嚎，从恐怖分子意义不明的叫骂到嚣张的狞笑，一切都传到卫生间中，很快，这些声音也逐渐远去，四周恢复寂静。  
鸫轻声问柯安塔现在该怎么办，柯安塔说他已经通知了莫测和罗伊，相信警方和联防局也该出动了。他戳了戳鸫的额头，说：“你不应该插手的，高铁有自己的紧急制动系统，有突发情况一样能够保证乘客安全，而且埃舍尔现在很闲，也能帮上忙的。”  
鸫嘀咕：“我习惯了。”  
突然，一双腿停在卫生间门前，皮靴故意敲敲地面，停下之后又没了生息。卫生间内的两人双双噤声。  
一把男声在门外响起，说：“我给十秒钟，赶紧出来，不然我就直接扫射。”  
鸫和柯安塔面面相觑，鸫用口型解释自己根本没听到这个人的脚步声，柯安塔打了个手势，打算自己出去，叫鸫藏在里面不要动，鸫连忙摇头，紧紧抓着柯安塔的手臂。  
卫生间门打开，一名红发青年走出来，他双手举起，脸色镇定。持枪的男人看他装出跟一些乘客一样不屈又愤恨的模样，先是吹了声口哨，再微微转下枪口，指向他的眉心，说：“剩下的那个再不出来，我就杀了他。”  
话音刚落，一名黑发青年气势汹汹地走出来，直接挤进了枪口和人之间，他既不举手示弱也没有讲半句废话，目眦尽裂的神色已经表达了一切。  
“去九号车厢。”恐怖分子命令道。柯安塔先走，鸫跟在后面，持枪者最后，枪口仍不离他俩的爆头线。  
三人走过了空无一人的两节车厢，突然，恐怖分子开口道：“行了，给我停下。”  
突然的发言吓到了前面两人，可没等他俩反应过来，恐怖分子就开枪了。激光瞄得很准，正中鸫的后腰，从脊椎穿过腹部，在地面留下烧焦的痕迹。鸫没能缓过神来，就发现双腿没了知觉，身子往前倒下，柯安塔赶紧抱住他，用后背挡住枪口。  
伤口汩汩冒血，并没有像往常一样快速愈合。鸫难以置信地瞪大眼睛，脸色煞白，双唇颤抖，从喉咙里面滚出痛苦而压抑的呻吟，用极其虚弱且绝望的声线说，好痛，好痛啊，好难受啊……说着说着，他就停下来，再也没力气多讲什么，原本紧紧抓着柯安塔衣服的手也垂下来，彻底昏死过去。  
柯安塔没能叫醒他，一时间有些慌乱，但确认颈脉还算正常之后，稍微恢复镇定，打算脱下衣服撕点布条作绷带。此时，枪口抵住他后脑，持枪者调笑道：“放心，融合者没那么容易死。”  
柯安塔回过头，直面枪口，说：“我要给他止血。”  
持枪者继续说：“带上他，继续走。”  
柯安塔轻轻放下鸫，站起来，胸口迎向枪口，重复一次：“我说了，我要给他止血。”  
持枪者突然出手，开了一枪，擦过柯安塔的手腕，把终端打成碎片。柯安塔不躲不闪，毫无惧意。  
“行，给你的小情人疗伤吧。”他像是欣赏猎物一样笑着说，“我只给你两分钟，超过一秒，我就杀一个乘客。”  
柯安塔没有超时，包扎的动作极其迅速，仿佛训练有素的医护人员。鸫在中途醒了一下，模糊中看到熟悉的人陪在身边，又睡了过去。在柯安塔抱他起来的时候，又醒过来一次，看神情像是要说些什么，但不敢开口，也不敢闭上眼睛，只是狠狠瞪着后头的持枪者。持枪者倒是直面这怒意，笑得更为开心。  
他们继续朝前面的车厢走去，此时，外头响起警车声，只不过隔音效果极好的车厢内分辨不出声源远近。有人在用通讯扩音说着什么，但都没能听清。持枪者的终端对讲响了一声，是前方人质看守给他发了信号，他简短地下令，大概能够判断此人在这一犯罪团体中地位不低，而他说的话听起来像是某个小语种的短语，混合了官方语言的发音和含糊的弹舌音。  
“你是海盗。”鸫的声音很轻，但非常肯定。  
“是的，小机灵鬼。”海盗头子赞许道，“或许我该再给你一枪以示奖赏。”  
鸫完全不怕死：“你们海盗跑太空港来干什么呢？”  
海盗头子打开了终端，只听见他们跟联防部交涉的一个片段：“……一共八人，从普朗克来的政治旅行团。我们的要求也很简单，重新开放开普勒边界的商口，还有释放太空监狱的几个人，名单都已经投影出来了。我给你们半个小时，迟一分钟我就扔一个人下去，就先从这八个普朗克议员开始……”  
鸫听着笑出了声，结果扯到伤口又歪过头喘气，柯安塔轻声叮嘱他慢慢地深呼吸。  
他们走进九号车厢，基本上整趟列车的人都在这里了，可由于非常宽敞，又撤下了座椅，只让乘客人质面墙蹲着，就显得不算拥挤。柯安塔扫了一眼，大约估算这里有百来人，每十人有一名海盗看守。海盗头子没有让他们停下，而是命令继续走。他们走到了八号车厢，这里除了八个人质，还有十名海盗，显然武力重心都到了这里。  
海盗头子拿枪指了指角落，柯安塔把鸫放到那里，同时脱下外套盖在身上。鸫的血已经止住，只是伤口仍未愈合，失血也让他头晕目眩，提不起力气。柯安塔本想陪在鸫身旁，可海盗头子有心刁难他们，强迫他俩分开，还把柯安塔拷在扶手栏杆上。鸫见状很想暴起，但伤口剧烈疼痛，双腿也动弹不得。他想直接豁出去共鸣，柯安塔用口型无声地阻止了，因为以现在这种状态强行共鸣，只怕会反噬而亡。  
联防局和海盗们在交涉，他们已经谈到人质的安全交换问题，实际上双方都知道这只是在拖延时间，联防局已经在远方部署好狙击。只是目前，还没能看出海盗们有什么底牌，或是留手的保命招数。海盗头子倒是清闲得很，收了枪，坐在特等席上，给自己倒了杯酒便不紧不慢地品尝起来，喝完了评价一句酒太淡。鸫看了一眼，倒是轻轻笑了起来，看不出情绪。  
海盗头子对他颇感兴趣，说：“把人命踩在脚下很有趣对吧。”  
鸫说：“我只是觉得一个海盗放着朗姆酒不喝，非要跑到太空港喝这里的糖水酒，也未免太过好笑了。”  
海盗头子说：“太空生活总有不如意的地方，特别是跟某些东西关联之后。”  
鸫扫了眼旁边被五花大绑的政党议员们，然后收回目光，说：“我以为海盗都是踹翻政客饭碗的无业游民，结果也不过是一群抢剩饭的饿鬼。”  
“享受大蛋糕的人是不知道跪舔残羹的痛苦的。不过也对，你不一样，你是泡在蜜糖里面长大的。”  
鸫听不懂后半句的意味，但隐隐约约能够猜出些什么，正想继续试探，海盗头子就拿着酒瓶上前，一手抓起鸫的头发，强硬把人拉起来，鸫挣扎着扯住他的手，但没能挣开，只见海盗头子手一甩，就把人扔到那些议员面前。鸫侧着身子喘息，披着的外套早在开始就掉了，露出半裸的上身——为了不要粘住伤口，止血包扎的时候柯安塔脱掉了鸫的上衣，只留下简易的绷带，只是刚才的动作过于激烈，伤口又染红了。鸫咬着牙，身体微微颤抖，漂亮的脊背和胸膛上全是汗。柯安塔喊了一声，被身旁的海盗用枪逼退。  
海盗头子踩在鸫的头上，居高临下地对议员们说：“还有十分钟，我们就要开始玩扔垃圾游戏。你们谁想代替这个漂亮的小男孩，第一个下去呢？”说着，他用更大的力气碾压，硬邦邦的皮靴底研磨着鸫的太阳穴，鸫咬紧牙关不肯作声，可嘴角已经流出一点血丝。  
一名女性议员看不下去，破口大骂：“你这个恶魔！居然这样对待孩子！你会下地狱的！”  
“很好，那你来当第一个好吗？”海盗头子笑了，“你来代替这个蔑视政治、贬低政党、诋毁政权的小男孩，可以吗？”  
鸫呸了一口血，骂道：“要扔就扔我！废什么话！！”  
柯安塔挣扎着站起来，打断鸫的话：“我代替他！我当第一个！”  
这话音刚落，海盗头子抬枪扣下扳机，直接爆了女议员右手边的人的头。一时间，全场安静下来。  
海盗头子放下枪，在脖子上一抹，说：“抬出去，等下死人跟活人一块扔。”  
海盗把尸体拖到另外一节车厢，又有人押着柯安塔随后退出去，车厢门自动关上，那边会发生什么完全无法看到。  
鸫拼命挣扎，想往那个方向爬，却被人踩住双手，钉在地上。酒瓶开了盖，直接往头上淋，等还剩下小半瓶的时候，就改了方向，在他上身来回倒，像是什么杀戮的献祭仪式，也像是开餐前给食物浇生抽。鸫剧烈地咳嗽起来，呕出的不知道是血还是红酒。咳完了，身体又开始颤抖，接着引发短暂的痉挛。酒精尽管能够消毒伤口，但是这么一倒，也只会疼得死去活来。他呜咽了两声，又昏死过去。见人没动静了，一个海盗把他架起，扔到头子坐过的位置上，双手绑在扶手上，经过商议，还是把腿捆紧了。  
鸫迷迷糊糊醒来干的第一件事就是去看时间，海盗摆出来的时钟恰好过了半个小时，鸫闭上眼睛，缓慢睁开，只看到秒针已经过去十几秒。  
柯安塔已经被扔下去了。鸫又闭上眼睛，拒绝看到任何一个活物。  
负责扔人质的海盗回来了，刚进来就得意洋洋地说：“刚才那个红发的真爽，操着贼带劲，就这么扔了可惜。”  
“你爽你妈呢。”鸫睁开眼睛，一字一句地咬牙切齿，“才不到五分钟，你他娘的早泄吧！”  
海盗脸色一变，盛怒道：“放你妈的屁！”  
鸫大笑：“有病就去治，不用就捐给有需要的人！搞一次就吃一片的人装什么逼呢！”  
海盗青筋暴起，上前就是一拳。鸫等的就是他这一拳，头身因为这一拳的威力摆到一边，恰好掩盖了右手的解锁动作。这海盗还想再踹一脚，被头子阻止了。鸫一边低声笑着，一边摆过头来，嘴角的大片殷红血迹给他增添了几分妖艳的色彩。看起来他不单单蔑视政治和利益纷争，更藐视生命，是个十足的疯子。  
他看向海盗头子：“快一分钟了吧，下一个要扔谁呢，不如把我扔下去吧？”  
海盗头子呵呵调侃：“男朋友死了，你也急着去死？”  
鸫笑着说：“是呀，在我眼里你们都是死人。”  
海盗头子指指地上的人质：“那他们呢？”  
鸫保持笑容：“一样。最后的结局都是死亡。”  
“你倒是个哲学家。”  
“所以什么时候可以扔了，我能选扔谁吗？”  
“当然可以了。”他哈哈大笑，“反正都一样不是吗？！”  
鸫抬抬手指，随便一指：“就他吧。”  
头子拔枪，鸫目光掠过，手闪电般伸出，抓住他的手腕，用尽力气往后一折。一声枪响，海盗头子的脑浆喷满了车顶。接着他把这死人身子当作挡箭牌，朝周围的海盗们扫射，激光道道射出，在墙面上印出多个黑色弹孔，也迸出大片血迹。鸫得枪法确实不好，可以说非常的烂，但这么近的距离都射不准，那确实只有瞎子才干得出来。鸫不是瞎子，打不中头还是能打中身子，他给自己定的目标很明确，不求打死海盗，只求不打死人质。一口气，就把三个海盗放倒，其中有一个被削飞了半边头发，激光在他脑袋上划出一道红透的痕迹，很像蹩脚的理发师错误地摆错了电推剪的方向和角度。  
海盗们气急败坏地乱叫，歇斯底里地开枪。混乱中有人射穿了海盗头子的尸体。鸫只有一只手能自由活动，握了枪就提不住尸体。尸体整个趴在鸫身上，随着攻击角度的移动，越发碍手碍脚。有海盗拔枪瞄准鸫，也有海盗抓起酒瓶直接肉搏，更有海盗提起人质当作肉盾，耳边出了枪声、鞋底摩擦声、粗俗的怒骂声还有惊慌的求饶声。尸体扑通滑下地，鸫靠着本能来决定究竟是开枪解决最近的海盗，还是转手射断左手手铐。  
酒瓶破裂，酒水灌了某个倒霉海盗一身，这倒霉蛋晕乎乎倒了下去，站在他身后的海盗甲显然没有反应过来，只见抓着仅剩一半酒瓶的那名海盗目光炯炯，另一只手甩了一枪，海盗甲躺下了，他调转枪头，把瞄准鸫的海盗乙也给点趴下了。  
这下，抓着人质脖子的海盗反应过来，举枪要干这个二五仔，结果被鸫抓住空隙，打中肋骨，吐出血倒下，差点没把人质压个半死。  
“够了！”仅剩的两名海盗大吼一声，以此来震慑所有人，同时还踢翻了脚边的人质，“都他妈给我放下枪！”  
鸫和那名反叛的海盗相视一瞬，同时扔下枪。  
就近的那名海盗跨过两具尸体，平稳地举枪指着反叛海盗，缓慢靠近。而另一名海盗则用另一边迂回远离，往下一个车厢走去，打算叫人。可以说他们的战术非常老练，一眼就看出没了枪的鸫根本没有战斗力，唯一有战斗力的只有无伤的海盗，而且他俩的走位相互配合，各自既是对方的盾牌，也是对方的眼睛。只不过他们忽略了一个因素。  
女议员突然冲出来，抓住了打算前往下节车厢的海盗的腿，将人绊倒。与此同时，反叛海盗暴起，抱住身旁海盗举枪的手，一个背摔把人抛向空中，恰好砸中前面的海盗。激光枪走火，两人撞在一起就不动了。  
反叛海盗捡起把枪，打断鸫的手铐。鸫看着他眨了眨眼睛，这人恰好是刚才扔了人质、语言猥亵柯安塔的海盗。  
“鑫？”鸫试探性地问。  
海盗点头，鑫的精神控制能力还没强到让他开口说话的地步。  
“柯安塔安全吗？”  
海盗点头，鸫松了口气，紧绷的神经缓和下来。  
鸫揉了揉手腕，说：“这里我能搞定，你去救其他的人质吧。后面车厢有12个海盗，135个乘客。你能搞定吗？”  
海盗继续点头，搜了几把枪别在腰间，却在站起来的瞬间倒了下去，身后的门上是一滩脑浆。人质们尖叫起来。  
鸫挣扎着，却滑到地上，海盗头子将他踩在脚底下，鞋后跟恰好卡到后腰的伤口上，疼得他两眼发黑。  
“看起来，你们的伎俩还是挺丰富的。”海盗头子说。  
鸫笑了笑，只是呵出的气息都断断续续：“过奖，你也很厉害。”  
海盗头子整个头部的伤口已经愈合，只剩下头皮露出些新生的皮肉，连带着头发都开始重新长出来。在他对着终端给后方简短地下命令的时候，头发已经长出了一指长度，还代替了之前一小簇白发。  
“太可惜了，你居然还没法自愈。”  
“那是当然，我只是个普通人。”鸫斟酌用词，“而不是什么……融合者。”  
人质们吓得面如土色，其中一个缩了缩腿，因为动作太大，不知触犯了海盗头子哪根神经，立刻被击毙。血从死人的身下缓缓流出，鸫闭上眼睛不想再看。  
“这就不敢看了？当年我还有份正经工作的时候，这些就已经是家常便饭。”海盗头子说，“有纳米构造体的地方，就有流血。”  
鸫说：“对不起，我跟那玩意一点关系都没有。”  
海盗头子说：“那可不一定，我想看看你恢复之后的模样。”  
鸫：“那太可惜了，我快死了。”  
海盗头子：“没错，这次轮到你了。”  
说完，他把死人踢下列车。死人的脚绑着绳子，连着鸫的双手。牵扯之下，鸫也被拉了下去。  
海盗头子在越来越远的高处说：“就让我看看你最后的模样，莫鸫。”

中弹的那一刻，鑫吓得叫出了声，并摔到了地上，旁边的融合者一众也吓了一跳。  
“那个头子居然复活了！他打中了我。”鑫立马得出结论，“他是个融合者！”  
特蕾莎把人脸识别谱图打开，让鑫辨认头子的模样。可是数据过大，还不排除此人整容或者用纳米构造体遮掩容貌，搜寻速度极难。  
太空港维和部队队长威拉德•苏道：“海盗、融合者、纳米构造体……事情越来越难办了。”  
柯安塔回忆起什么，立马说：“那个人还有特别的小动作。”说完他演示了一遍，那是运用到腕力和手指的几个手势，虽然模仿得不太标准，但威拉德一看就恍然大悟。  
“这是军队内部的交流手势！”  
特蕾莎一听，立刻选到军队的人脸，柯安塔补充条件：死亡、退役或被除名的非现役军人。鑫快速筛查，不过几秒钟就找到对应上的容貌。果不其然，是一个主动申请退役的军人，曾缔属对海盗部队。柯安塔快速扫了一眼履历和对应年份，心中有了明晰的脉络。  
此时，有人惊呼，只见远在高处大开的列车门，出现了人的身影，有两个人一前一后被推了下来。  
特蕾莎眯起眼睛：“是鸫和一个人质。”然后抬手拦住了柯安塔，“你不能接近警戒区。玛利亚和克莱尔都在那里，你放心好了。”她指的是高空坠落防护救助措施。刚才柯安塔也是这么落下来，百米的高度足以让人吓死在自由落体瞬间，但是借由玛利亚的力场缓冲，能让人低速掉入警队准备好的护垫上，达到基本无伤的结果。只是，柯安塔担心的不是坠落伤害，而是脊椎断伤。  
鸫落到护垫上，滚几圈到了边缘，克莱尔一把将他抱起，放到准备好的轮椅上。轮椅还是特蕾莎的那台。  
“鑫呢？”鸫脸色苍白，但是神情镇定，目光炯炯。克莱尔感觉到他即将发作，赶紧往外一指，抬手就把锅给扔飞出去，砸得鑫蓦地冒出一头冷汗脊背湿透。  
鸫开着轮椅超速驾驶，来到他们跟前先是一个飘逸然后刹车，上来就吼道：“是你控制海盗讲话的对吧，嗯？一看就知道没有性生活，五分钟连口交都没爽够呢！就这么射了？啊？你还真以为前戏半小时射精一秒钟是吧？！”  
特蕾莎翻白眼：“行了别说了，鑫控制的时候有同步监听，这边的人都听到你在上面的吐槽。”  
鸫气笑：“对性行为放尊重点，别以为这是黄片黄游，五分钟就爽够太诡异了，活该被人起疑。”  
鑫努力用最短的话来解释说明：“我的能力还没有到控制语言的水平，那些话是那个海盗原本的想法，我只不过把它放大了。”  
鸫看向柯安塔，危险的眯起眼睛。  
柯安塔微笑着回应：“如果他敢碰我，我敢保证刚才摔下来的会有他。”  
鸫盯着他，终于气不过，发泄一般叫出声：“气死我了！那个混蛋居然侮辱你说爽到，太恶心了！我要吐了！他凭什么这么想，凭什么说出来！他有什么资格！他算什么东西！只有我才能爽到你又哭又叫，其他人别想有这个权利，想都别想！！你是我的，你只能是我的……”  
说着说着，居然带上了哭腔，他捂住脸庞呜咽起来，柯安塔连忙上前抱住他，轻轻抚摸后背藉此安慰，同时用口型跟特蕾莎和鑫道歉。鑫点头表示明白，特蕾莎挥挥手表示无所谓。  
“他只是吓到了……”说完，柯安塔把人按在他怀中，低声抚慰着。很快鸫就不再颤抖，呼吸也缓和起来。  
突然，火鸦的声音从终端冒出来：“你们听到没有，鸫果然是上面的那个！把钱给我。”  
特蕾莎叫他滚：“给你妈呢给，正事没干屁事一堆。”  
鸫抬起头来，他拿毛巾抹脸，就把泪痕擦过去，只剩下红红的眼角，发泄之后他的情绪也恢复得很快，还有心思开玩笑：“搞错没有，这赌还没打完？”  
此时，又有一个人闯进来，他是从威拉德队长的车上下来的，跑进就听到他们半真半假地开玩笑，毫无面临重大危机事故的严肃正经，气得爆出不符合外貌和年龄的脏话：“草你大爷你们能不能成熟一点？！”  
鸫插嘴：“跟你一样成熟。”  
小啾瞪了他一眼，破罐破摔：“没错，像我一样成熟！你们两个立刻去开房好吗？不要妨碍联防局作战。”  
鸫：“你怎么会在这里，不是去上课了吗？”  
小啾：“我上你妈逼的课！你都差点死了我还去上课是我被狗日了还是你脑子被炮炸了？！信不信再提一句上课我现在就给你一脚踹你ass去！”  
鑫冲出来做和事老：“太暴躁了吧，大家都冷静点，冷静点。”  
威拉德•苏站在前面抬手示意：“不要惊慌，不要惊慌。接下来听我指挥好吗？现在拉斐尔上将和罗伊爵士都不在现场，如果出了什么问题，是由我这个最高指挥官承担责任的，请你们给我条生路好吗？”他可算见识了这帮过于年轻的孩子们在没有监护人的场合会说出什么话，他们仿佛是脱缰的野狗，趁着没人看管，把该做的不该做的都干了。既不计后果，又乐在其中。  
鸫往后一仰，惊叹道：“为什么最高指挥官会在这里？难道不应该上前线吗？”  
威拉德面带微笑地叫他滚：“伤员请立刻转移到警戒区外安置，无关人员立刻离开封锁区域，融合者回到各自岗位。”  
两分钟之后，莫氏两兄弟和柯安塔都站在封锁线之外，三人在医护人员的帮助下披上了白色毛巾。  
小啾上下打量鸫，问道：“你真的不会死吗？”  
鸫说：“我只是恢复得比之前要慢很多，流了很多血，断了脊柱，暂时下半身不遂，没什么大不了的。”  
小啾：“包括被人从百米高扔下来？”  
鸫：“我只是后悔怎么没早点发现他是个融合者，没把他打趴下。”  
“他很强吗？”  
“不，特蕾莎能打死他三次。”  
“但还是死了两个议员，还是反对派的。”小啾说，“不管怎么样，他，或者他们的目的达到了。”  
柯安塔拍了拍他的头，道：“人质还没救出来，先别下定论。”  
小啾不咸不淡地拨开他的手，说：“你有时候真的像莫测。”  
柯安塔笑了，说：“你们都这么教训我也太伤人了吧。好吧，谁想喝热水？”  
两兄弟对视一秒钟，异口同声：“我。”  
柯安塔保持笑容：“那我去拿两杯。不要趁我走开的时候偷偷溜回去，我会生气的。”  
鸫盯着他，一本正经道：“你知道我们肯定会溜回去的。”  
柯安塔：“我也知道肯定没法阻止你们。”  
小啾：“不如你去联系一下亚连报个平安？没有终端的话我借你。”  
三人对视半晌，柯安塔败退下来。  
“终端借我，我走开几分钟。”柯安塔无奈又温柔地笑着，“你们得完好无损的回来，不然我会真的很生气。”  
小啾推着轮椅，跟鸫一块偷偷溜了进去。他们躲在一处阴影，低声交流着。  
小啾说：“你跟柯安塔还在吵架吗？”  
鸫盯着上空，目不转睛地问：“为什么突然这么问？”  
“你们两个的态度都很奇怪，很反常。”小啾说着，像是想到了什么，只好翻个白眼，“算了，看你也不会认真回答，当我没问。”  
接着就是短暂的无言和沉默。交涉官在喊话，队长在指挥。某个瞬间的指令下，狙击手开枪，车厢中的海盗相继倒下。多架直升机在空中盘旋，全副武装的特警落到列车顶上，特蕾莎和克莱尔也在其中，她们的穿着和特警稍微有些差异，少了一些枪械负重装备。局势即将扭转。这里不比太空，地面的远距离攻击极为精准，范围最小可到蚂蚁级别，只要抓住空隙，就可以在监控范围以外对点射杀犯罪，而在飞船载体上，军舰之间的机战受制于多个因素，因此在不危及人质的情况下，大多数情况首先选择谈判，再趁其不备瞒天过海。  
看情况已经明朗，鸫也放松下来，仔细斟酌言语，说：“我跟他在某些问题上意见有分歧，很多时候，我们宁愿避而不谈。”  
“你们不会互相妥协、退让，这才是最大的问题。”  
鸫笑了，说：“或许你是对的。”  
小啾看了他一会儿，最终选择另外一个话题：“就目前的情报来看，海盗的目的真的是杀死反对派议员吗？”  
“可能吧，但我更倾向于另外一种可能，那就是他的目的很多。不一定要全部完成，就算只完成了一部分，也算是胜利。”鸫首先从海盗头子的行动方式来分析。他本人是融合者，那么不管怎样，都是一个和纳米构造体有利益相关的人，不可能反对拟态时代和纳米构造体研究。只不过，就以此分析杀死来港的反对派议员的动机，也过于单薄了。  
“因为他是个海盗，即便太空港有什么政治变动，也很难影响到会在外太空流浪的海盗。”  
“是的。所以，唯一的可能就是受雇于人。”  
“海盗的前身，就是太空雇佣兵。”  
“反对派议员的死亡，谁最开心呢？”鸫抛出一个不需要答案的问题。拟态时代和纳米构造体牵扯的利益网过于庞大，牵一发而动全身，没有谁能置身事外，也没有谁纯洁无辜。  
“但这样的话，海盗提出开放边界商口岸岂不是暴露了吗？他这么一说，绝对会让人怀疑商界。”小啾没有说出莫氏集团，但他们心里都清楚，莫氏作为拟态研究、推动主导集团，绝对不可能无关。  
“还有杰西卡、榭斯卡，很多利益集团。但正因为很多，而且还是经济的主心骨，才不会被轻易撼动。说起来杀死几个外交议员就能对大选产生什么决定性影响吗？我真的很好奇。”鸫凉凉一笑，“玩玩民调数据还行。”  
小啾叹了口气，不知道是惋惜谁：“所以这只是一个警告，顺便借刀杀人而已。”  
鸫莞尔一笑，仿佛在夸赞弟弟的聪慧，但小啾一点也不喜欢这种笑容，看起来虚伪无比。在此之前鸫曾无数次表明自己对政治无感，如今分析起来却比谁都要头头是道，仿佛一个脱离于尘世、终日游荡于星屑间的人突然被重力拉回地面，摔个粉身碎骨不止，还被人当作研究牵引力的物理模型。  
小啾说：“你倒是突然热衷起政治来了。”  
“那是因为这次牵扯的人很多。”鸫看着弟弟。眼睛亮晶晶的，“你，涅特兰大重点保护对象，保密级别跟我同等。柯安塔，前纳米构造体研究核心人物。罗伊，研究首脑。莫测，研究资助者。特蕾莎就更不用说了，谁也不想逢魔时刻再次出现。”  
小啾沉默了。鸫继续说：“但是考虑到某个可能性，就更加得重视了。”  
小啾见他神情是少见的严肃，也深入思考起来，一瞬间灵光乍现，也有头绪了，却不敢说出来验证。  
鸫观察弟弟的表情也知道他已明了，便说：“布雷克•奥特，海盗头子，曾经是拉德里安上将的部下，最高做到了中将，这已经是跟副官同级别的职位了。而且，拉德里安上将反对纳米构造体研究最重要的原因，是军队里面滥用纳米构造体强化机体。他儿子就是死于纳米构造体。”  
小啾想说什么，但说不出口。  
鸫接着说：“一个猜测，布雷克•奥特跟上将政见不合，离开军队成为了海盗，暗地参与纳米构造体非法贩卖，重点对象是太空士兵。这次大概只是他的一次袭击任务，只不过到此为止。”

直升机在天空悬停。特警们迅速冲入车厢，将还没一枪打死的海盗制服，安排乘客撤离到外头的临时悬挂舱。  
特蕾莎和克莱尔跟布雷克•奥特对峙，他们所在的车厢空无一人。  
特蕾莎说：“要不我们等乘客都走了再一决高下？”  
布雷克•奥特说：“我拿钱办事，但是看在莫鸫的份上放他们一马，也别得寸进尺了吧。”  
克莱尔说：“这里不够开阔，也没有好裁判，不如到地面去打更好。”  
特蕾莎附和：“鸫也在下面，说不定能补个刀。”  
布雷克眯起眼睛，突然提起兴趣：“你们跟莫鸫关系很好。”  
特蕾莎：“所以？”  
布雷克：“杀了你们，他肯定会有所表示。”  
“……”  
特蕾莎跟克莱尔对视一秒，都能在对方的眼中看到怜悯和讽刺。  
特蕾莎：“你知道鸫有男朋友吗？”  
克莱尔：“我想他男朋友会打爆你的狗头。”  
布雷克：“他果然没死，你们接住了他。非常完美的配合。”  
感觉到被人套了话的两名年轻融合者再次对视一眼，达成闭嘴开干的共识，直接冲了上去。  
结果，毫无悬念地不出任何人所料，克莱尔被一脚踹飞出去，冲入前一节车厢，特蕾莎被打上车顶，在破洞的车顶上翻滚一下迅速起身，震惊地跟克莱尔用微型入耳终端交流。  
“这人怎么回事？”  
“鸫是不是估算错误？”  
有些掉以轻心的两人赶紧摆正态度，冲上前继续搏斗。两人一前一后相互配合，轻而易举就把布雷克打飞出去，撞到车门上。两人乘胜追击，上来就把人拷起，注射抑制剂，顺便还多踹了两脚，美其名曰正当防卫。  
“这人怎么回事？”  
“鸫是不是估算错误？”她俩又把刚才的话说了一遍，特蕾莎还补了一句，“我能打死他十次。”  
布雷克：“你们都习惯讲这么多话吗？”  
克莱尔：“关你屁事。”  
特蕾莎又踢了他一脚。  
“这也挺好的，年轻人就该多交流，免得老了没人陪伴的时候只能跟镜子说话。”布雷克发出年过半百的感叹，特蕾莎和克莱尔相视并尴尬，完全不知道该怎么接话，只得叫特警赶紧把人押走收了神通。  
“我也挺想跟年轻人讲话的，特别是莫鸫，他是个挺特别的人。”布雷克继续说，“我第一次看见有人能够承受如此强压的纳米构造体，内心却无比脆弱。”  
布雷克总结道：“跟金刚石一样。 ”  
话音刚落，列车底部跟铁轨连接的轴承上绑住的炸弹点开，高热的气浪和火光瞬间吞没了两节车厢，铁轨在冲击下微微弯曲，一点角度的偏移造成极为严重的失衡——列车开始倾斜，车头逐渐向下滑。列车中的人纷纷失重，向下滑行。他们抓紧四周的一切，有的扯住椅腿，有的扯住绳索，特警们抱住手边能够抓紧的人，结果列车移动带来的压迫足以将支撑的绳索拉断。特蕾莎和克莱尔抓住海盗头子，往车窗爬去。此时，第二个炸弹爆起，铁轨断裂，列车失去所有的支撑，所有人被重力往下拉扯，有的却被安全绳索往上带，卡在车门车窗中，不费什么劲，他们就像纸片一样被撕成碎片。人们发出尖锐恐怖的惨叫声。  
鸫看着这番景象，立刻顶起力场。玛利亚想上前帮忙，却被喝止。鸫要她立刻带着小啾到安全范围之外。  
玛利亚带着小啾，跟周围的士兵一块疏散。小啾回过头，看到鸫站了起来，后背脊椎的伤口处流血如注，同时生出忽明忽暗的结晶体。这背影跟跳入星门的那个莫鸫一模一样。小啾不由得叫了出来。  
柯安塔被挡在了警戒线之外，眼睁睁看着列车往下坠落。一道强大无比的防护力场散发出来的光芒笼罩了它，紧接着，列车落地，尘雾飞溅。几秒钟之后，他才听到坠地的轰鸣声。  
至此之后，列车没有爆炸。尘埃过后，还活着的人从列车还不算变形很严重的车窗门中爬出，地面的搜救人员立刻将他们带入医疗车中。  
玛利亚带着小啾跟克莱尔和特蕾莎接头，她俩才刚把海盗头子交由联防部关押。她们交流了几句，立刻跑出去，疯狂地跑向废墟，朝着被炸弹爆破得最为严重的车厢部分去。那个位置的残骸呈黑色，冒着灼热的气，一些穿着防护服的人在上面喷洒降温材料。  
特蕾莎尖叫着把他们推开。  
不理会搜救人员的阻拦，不理会各种人的警告，不理会有毒气体刺激得呕吐，也不理会双手在一次次烫伤下愈合又流血造成的无法康复的伤疤。终于在这堆废铁之下挖到了更为坚硬的东西。  
一直忍耐的克莱尔看到深坑之下的东西，终于吐了出来。  
等柯安塔好不容易进来的时候，他们已经把鸫挖了出来，存放入屏蔽隔离舱中。小啾看到柯安塔，失魂落魄地迎上去，一头栽进他的怀中。  
柯安塔抱着他，轻轻地安抚着，直到小啾哭晕过去。


	9. 遇事不决，量子力学

柯安塔重新回到涅特兰大十三研究部。门一开，室内空气跟电梯里的交错，激起一股熟悉的错位感。罗伊在门禁边，递给他工作牌，两人一起通过亮起绿灯的关卡。  
“特蕾莎呢？”  
“在第三禁闭室。”  
“我先去看她。”  
说完，柯安塔就拐向另外一头，罗伊只能看着他的背影默默叹气。  
禁闭室里面的特蕾莎正在跟终端另一头的人争论什么，敲门声响起，她直接掐了通讯，让柯安塔进来。  
特蕾莎坐在床上，眼睛红红的，扯出一个艰难的笑容说：“我现在是不是很难看？”  
“是有一点狼狈。”柯安塔也扯出一个同样的笑容，坐在特蕾莎身边，“但是鸫看不到，没关系。”  
“但我想他看到。”特蕾莎靠着他的手臂，“我想听他安慰我。”  
“他也不太会安慰人。”  
“对，他只会傻笑。”特蕾莎的眼泪流了下来，“他笑起来真好看。”  
柯安塔抱住她，特蕾莎终于放声大哭。  
特蕾莎说，刚才她在跟克里斯汀娜吵架，克里斯说她就不应该意气用事、冲动行事，这不是推伤一两个人的问题，而是融合者打伤其合作的联防部，是非常严重的恶意攻击事件，她还说，无论什么时候，融合者就不应该伤害无辜的普通人。特蕾莎异常愤怒，争执起来，她当然知道攻击普通人不对，但是鸫还埋在底下，没有人敢上前帮忙挖出来，她能怎么办，她也没能怎么做，只是觉得这些人都很碍眼。克里斯责骂她毫无理性，没有政治敏感性，平时的教导都学到狗肚子里去，特蕾莎破罐破摔，不管不顾地怒骂。  
“为什么她要骂我？该骂的是海盗才对。”特蕾莎抽噎着，“凭什么，我连讨厌的人都不能打了。明明很多人，都会报复讨厌的人啊。”  
柯安塔说：“因为你是人类的一分子，但又要把你从人群里割裂出来，所以出现了这样的悲剧。”  
特蕾莎说：“那你呢？”  
柯安塔：“我不是人类。”  
特蕾莎：“所以你可以独善其身。”  
柯安塔缓慢摇头，不置可否。  
特蕾莎猜测：“因为你爱他。”  
柯安塔莞尔一笑，可笑容再好看，也掩盖不住背后的疲惫和悲伤。  
“我知道的，你比任何人都想他们死。”特蕾莎说，“如果你不是人类，那肯定能做到。”  
“我只想醒来的时候看到他躺在身旁对我笑。”柯安塔摸摸她的头，“外星人不是无所不能的。”  
特蕾莎知道柯安塔这么摸头就代表离开，便赶紧抓住他的手，说：“答应我，你们不要再吵架了。”  
柯安塔亲亲她的额头，说：“不会了，再也不会了。”

罗伊和柯安塔一同前往审讯大厅，两人进入电梯时，罗伊按门，柯安塔在一旁快速浏览的资料，看完之后，他跟罗伊的一致同意，这个布雷克•奥特看似供出了很多信息，但实际上都是些无关要紧不痛不痒的废话，跟真正关键的情报擦不上边际。有趣的是，这些供词很容易抓住事外之人的心，博取同情。比如说，布雷克辞去军职，加入海盗的理由是军队腐败，以及军权高度集中，军事独裁。在海盗生涯中走私药物和贩卖纳米构造体稀释剂，获得的利益商机带动了边界地段贫民星球窟的经济发展，运输冷冻器官救助了大量未能获得太空港高精技术医治的地球原著居民，还在地球资助了教堂和福利院，为各种不被联邦宠爱的孩子和被自动机械夺取工作的失业人员提供食宿。当时听到这里，罗伊就已经笑了：“他以为自己是谁，杀富济贫的反英雄，在阶级斗争中为弱小的一方抗争？”莫测看完了整份供词宗卷才说：“什么革命者，这个逼只是个夹在阶级斗争中吃人血馒头的垃圾。”更绝的是，此人还背负了一段复杂而禁忌的情史——罗伊和莫测因为这个故事笑了半天，最终被路过的克里斯汀娜打爆狗头结束，此乃后话。布雷克•奥特在军队时曾经跟一名青年热恋过，该青年名为斯蒂尼尔•初昂夫，拉德里安•初昂夫的儿子，两人相恋多年，在大大小小的战场上相互扶持出生入死，却在商讨结婚之际，因为一起纳米构造体泄漏事故，导致斯蒂尼尔死亡。实际上，据在现场目睹他慢慢死去的布雷克所言，斯蒂尼尔完全有存活下来的希望，但身为纳米构造体反对派的初昂夫上将不同意给儿子注射稀释剂争取最后的生存希望，此后，他就辞去军职，与僵化而腐败的军队作斗争。柯安塔冷眼看完这段供述，当他翻到斯蒂尼尔的资料时，面无表情地评价了一句，这个人长得跟鸫确实有七八分相像。罗伊心想，说不定这也是上将对莫鸫极有好感的原因，而且鸫是二代融合者，这样的身份更加容易让他联想到死去的、已经长期注射过稀释剂的儿子。接着，柯安塔就咬牙切齿地给布雷克•奥特此人下定义：“真他妈恶心。”  
这是罗伊第二次看见柯安塔如此直截了当地表达厌恶，上次的那个现在还在监狱里呆着，不知道这次的下场如何。  
两人进入审讯大厅。这里要说是个大厅，大不如说只是个普通的会议室。实际上布雷克•奥特被关押在联防部的地下收押室中，会议室的投影能够实时直播他的动向，现场的收押人员会根据审讯人员传来的信息，即刻审讯布雷克。在他俩到来之前，已经有别的审讯人员问过话，大概的内容逃不出各种无意义的琐事和行事动机，完全无法触碰真实情况。记录员们告诉罗伊，之前已经有人多次提问纳米构造体来源和达尔文太空港融合者情报，都无功而返，气急败坏之下都半开玩笑地说直接严刑逼供算了，反正这类三代四代融合者皮糙肉厚。在一旁作共鸣技术顾问的卡特罗告诉柯安塔，刚才拉德里安•初昂夫也参与过审讯，只不过没提问，只是旁听了一会儿就离开了审讯频道。罗伊呵呵笑说拉德里安算是不知道鸫变成什么样，要是知情，非得直接调转船舰冲回来，撞死这个狗逼。  
柯安塔跟两边的审讯员交流几句后，坐到摄像头的对面，没过一会儿，摄像头亮起绿灯。与此同时，布雷克对面椅子上出现柯安塔的立体影像，他吹了个口哨，跟第一次看见这个红发青年从卫生间出来的神情一模一样，充满了惊奇和挑逗，他说柯安塔是第一个敢跟他直接影像对谈的人，之前的怂货个个躲在审讯员背后，跟缩头乌龟没什么两样。柯安塔只是扯了扯嘴角没有多说。  
布雷克说：“冒昧问一句，莫鸫怎么样了？”  
柯安塔：“……”  
监控中心的审讯员：“请犯人不要提问。”  
柯安塔微笑：“没关系，我只是后悔怎么没面对面审讯，好让我打死他。”  
这时，罗伊的终端亮了，一名非好友联系人发来讯息，打开一看居然是拉德里安，上来就问莫鸫是否安好，罗伊忍住拉黑的欲望，关闭终端。  
“正式自我介绍，我是柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，是本次的主审讯员，希望你能够少说废话，多讲有用的。”柯安塔微微笑着，笑容完美而渗人，“在进入审讯前，我先介绍一下涅特兰大纳米构造体研究部开发的新技术，一种能够随意控制融合者反噬程度的药物，注射该药物后，实验者会以一种极其缓慢而低破坏性的方式反噬，反噬过程中，其记忆和意识会以结晶体的方式脱落。也就是说，布雷克•奥特先生，如果你不打算招供，我们会立刻执行以上手段，直接取出你的记忆。”  
布雷克本来想说些什么，但看到柯安塔拿出来的一台仪器，立刻闭上了嘴。那是一台长相非常普通的扁平方体仪器，右边是面显示屏，左边是个翻盖，打开底下是两排方形槽，设计极其简洁，操作非常方便。知道的人一眼就能看穿，这是台紫外分光光度计，一种廉价到实验室可以人手一台的检测仪器。  
“这是纳米构造体稀释剂鉴定器，从你船上搜回来的。”柯安塔说着掀开翻盖，调整了摄像头角度，给仪器一个大特写，“相信你也拆解过，基本上了解功能。”说到这里，他把手伸到方槽内部，不知摸到哪个按钮，显示屏弹起，底下升起一条散发着绿色荧光的三角柱，这条三角柱正是整台鉴定器的核心装置，里面流淌着绚烂光线的复杂密封槽中，装载的正是纳米构造体，尽管量不多，可能不到头万分之一发丝的重量，但足以支撑整台仪器的电量供应。奇怪的是，承载三角柱的凹槽有两个格，却只有一条三角柱，另外一条不知去向。  
“你的纳米构造体是怎么来的。到底是谁雇佣你们的。这些问题，关押这么久以来，相信布雷克•奥特先生也被问烦了。不如我们来点别的，玩个游戏，做笔交易，或者，打个赌怎么样。”  
他说话没有提问的语气，完完全全是平淡无奇的陈述，仿佛根本没有在征求对方的意见。语毕，他站起来，手中拿着一个锤子，说：“纳米构造体在受到外界干扰或者攻击的时候，会表现出各种不同的应对形式。目前，我们研究过的所有纳米构造体都没有相同的表现，而且，即便是相同的攻击方式，也会出现不同的反应。即是说，在攻击他们之前，你是不可能知道他们的外相形式的。我们将这称之为薛定谔的纳米构造体。另外，我们的研究方式，叫做黑箱研究，是一种非常笨拙、但是行之有效的方法。  
“布雷克•奥特先生，接下来，我就会砸碎这根三角柱。根据量子纠缠，它的运动变化会同时体现在另外一根对应的三角柱上。你没有猜错，另外一根就在你的束缚椅下方。”  
布雷克笑容有些僵硬：“涅特兰大一上来就豪赌，确实不同凡响。”  
柯安塔冷笑一声，手起锤落，毫不犹豫地砸向三角柱。

“共鸣成功。”埃米尔说，他非常肯定接下来鑫的精神共鸣会在它的药物辅助下变得非常顺利。  
罗伊点头，对柯安塔说：“辛苦你了，可以先回去休息吧。”  
柯安塔扯了扯嘴角，露出个极为疲惫的笑容：“我看看鸫再回去。”  
在柯安塔离开实验室后，罗伊低头给亚连发了个信息，就回到工作上来。布雷克•奥特被浸泡在纳米构造体池中，浑身插满细管，不停地注射埃米尔研制的药物，鑫躺在旁边，紧闭的双目底下的眼球不停地转动，他已经成功与布雷克的精神共鸣，能够像水滴落入大海那样融入到对方的精神中，像病毒侵蚀信息网般窃取记忆和意志中的线索。原本，比起布雷克，鑫的共鸣能力和融合强度都要高出不少，但他实战经验极少，要攻入意志经过多年军战磨砺的布雷克的精神防线非常难，正无从下手之时，柯安塔从他往前的经历推测出此人的薄弱点，演了一场戏，让鑫通过梦境投影到布雷克的精神中，同时在精神破防的那一刻，给布雷克注射埃米尔研制新的纳米构造体干扰药物，从而让两人强制共鸣。这个方法对鑫的精神强度要求极高，也很有可能造成严重的后遗症，但鑫毫无惧意，经过一段时间的精神休养和清理清空后，一鼓作气，终于攻破了布雷克•奥特的精神。  
实验仍在紧张地进行，但柯安塔已经走出去很远，走到另一个大实验室中。他穿上防护服，过两次消毒，来到一面落地观察窗前，玻璃外头是黄金鸟根部。自从埃舍尔回来，在他的帮助下，黄金鸟的纳米构造体控制得到技术上的革新，建造了这座黄金鸟中枢神经根部观察区。在观察区的安全范围内，纳米构造体对普通人类的伤害已经降到最低。此时，根部有一颗巨大的晶体球，如同一颗根瘤缠在神经根部，孜孜不倦地汲取着养分。  
鸫•埃舍尔飘到柯安塔身边，说：“他的情况很稳定，但是恢复的可能很低。”  
柯安塔说：“试过强制冬眠了吗？”  
埃舍尔：“不成功，连球体表层都没有变化。”  
柯安塔没再说话。  
埃舍尔说：“你要做好心理准备，他可能永远都这样。”  
柯安塔说：“我一定会让他好起来的。”  
埃舍尔也不再说话，两人一齐看着神经根部。鸫就藏在那颗晶体球中，只是已经不再是人类的形态，完完全全成为了各种各样奇异的纳米构造体集团碎片，封存在晶体球中，若不是共鸣度和融合率数据相符，都没人能确认这就是莫鸫本身。列车落地的那一刻，濒临反噬而亡的鸫体内的纳米构造体自发地包裹住了他，在外部和内部的抗衡中，形成了这颗球体。特蕾莎将他挖出来的时候就明白这意味着什么，惊恐和悲伤先让她尖叫，然后是痛苦，接着疯狂地袭击任何一个胆敢接近的人。小啾看到之后难以置信地询问所有见证人，试图听到一句否认这就是莫鸫的话，可最后还是一直哭，哭到莫测赶来，昏倒过去。那他呢，柯安塔回想着，他对这段记忆有莫名的苍白和割裂感，仿佛那个时候站在现场拼命安抚特蕾莎的不是自己，协调首先到场的联防部纳米构造体部队如何回收莫鸫的也不是自己，到现在他也不知道自己是怎么撑下来，麻木镇定地看着晶体球泡入保护液中，看着他运入车内送走，自己跟着罗伊留下来检测现场纳米构造体残留状态，指挥融合者们清理残骸。即便是到现在，他还是茫然，不知所措。他明白自己要干什么，却也不清楚将要做什么。他看了看大屏幕上不断变化的数值，才反应过来，距离鸫出事其实才不到10个小时，可却感觉已经过了百万个纪元。  
“你先回去休息，这里有我看着你放心。”埃舍尔说，“有任何变化，我立刻会通知你。”  
柯安塔缓慢地回过神来：“谢谢。”  
埃舍尔笑了笑，说：“他也算是我的孩子，我不会放弃他的。”

柯安塔走出大楼的时候，一辆车停在他面前。亚连已经等了有一段时间了。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我不好。”  
两人没头没尾地应答了一句，就上车起飞。一路飞行，沉默无言。车停在居住区的停车场内，柯安塔要下车，亚连突然叫住他，说：“你一个人住，要好好照顾自己。”  
柯安塔愣了一下，说：“我跟朋友一起住，他们都跟我一样……是自由民。”  
亚连张了张嘴，一时间也不知道该回应什么，只得说：“可以，能照顾好你就行。”  
柯安塔知道亚连有很多话想说，却碍于这段时间近乎决裂的关系不好开口，就停下来想了想，说：“我有一个想法。”  
“你说。”  
“我在想，如果鸫不去救那列车的人，他就不会变成这样。那些人不如都去死好了。”柯安塔盯着亚连，“有这种想法，我是不是非常的卑劣，或者说反社会？”  
“这是人类普遍拥有的感情。”  
“那这种感情源于爱情，还是源于仇恨？”柯安塔顿了顿，又说，“我不是人类，很难理解这些感情。拥有这些感情能够让我更加接近人类，但是，人类却又抗拒、唾弃这些卑劣的想法。那我算是如何呢？我变成人类了吗？我是成为了大家所想我变成的人类呢，还是偏离了所有人的期待呢。”  
最后，他抛下一句话：“也许我到这里学习人类的思考就是一个错误。”  
亚连沉默了很久，他从发现柯安塔是外星人的那一刻起，就预感到有这么一天，柯安塔会在身份定位上动摇，却没想到，他自己早早就有了答案，也准备好为所做的一切选择负起责任。只是没有人想到的是，付出代价的不是他，而是莫鸫。

柯安塔昏昏沉沉地从睡梦中醒来，惊觉才入睡了十几分钟，只好起床去客厅的药柜中找了几片药，送着温水一块吞下去。接着，他仍然睡不着，只好靠在餐椅上，一杯杯地灌酒。喝了一会儿，觉得精神不对，还翻出了烟丝和卷纸，熟练地卷成一条，点了抽起来。他慢慢地呼出一口灰烟，回想起刚来到太空港的时候，跟着各种各样三流九教的人学习了很多坏习惯，其中就包括抽烟，后来他戒了，但重新捡起来却又如此理所应当地顺手。他很快又点了一根，这时，他已经喝完一整瓶朗姆酒。  
尘魄从房中走出来，给他开了窗通风，柯安塔道了声歉，继续开瓶倒酒。  
“别抽了，也别喝了。”尘魄说，“你看起来就像个荡妇。”  
柯安塔把烟压灭了，说：“苏白呢？”  
尘魄：“住校，他还在生我的气。”  
柯安塔凉凉一笑：“我都差点忘了，你们之间不存在爱情。”  
尘魄说：“爱情是人类的概念，自由民没有爱情。”  
柯安塔说：“我现在切身体会，那个时候鸫为什么肯放开了做爱，因为在悲伤到心死的时候，只有做爱能够转移注意，也只有做爱，不需要心。”  
尘魄盯着他许久，终于回房拿了件毛毯扔他身上，说：“喝完收拾干净，如果明天不想起床我帮你请假。”  
柯安塔点头，继续倒酒。客厅只剩下一个人。等第三瓶倒光的时候，总算感到有些头晕，他试图站起来，却双腿麻痹，倒在地上。他感觉到胃在抽搐，但吐不出东西。手指发冷，浑身逐渐失温。他用尽最后的力气喊了一句，就晕厥过去。

鸫缩在被窝里，双眼紧闭，不断呻吟，柯安塔抱住他，直到他醒过来。醒过来的鸫十分茫然，看了柯安塔好一会儿，似乎在确认这人的身份，最终，他回过神来，虚弱地问：“为什么我还活着？”  
柯安塔答：“因为我只传送了你的意识。”  
“为什么我不能跟小啾一起死了算了？”  
“你还不能死，你有该做的事。”柯安塔顿了顿，“我们的契约上讲得很清楚。”  
鸫歪过头，漆黑的眸子映出柯安塔没什么表情的脸庞：“那你能杀了我吗？”  
柯安塔说：“不能。”  
“如果你爱的话，你就要满足我的一切要求，应该杀了我。”鸫顿了顿，“契约上讲得很清楚，你要做我的男朋友，永远爱我，陪在我身边，哪里都不会去。”  
“没有人会杀死爱人。”  
“如果你要我杀你，我也会杀的。”  
“别说傻话。”说完，柯安塔下床，走出去准备吃食。  
鸫在他背后喊道：“我不会手软的！我真的会杀死你！”  
柯安塔正摆放餐具，听到这话叹了口气，回过身子刚想说话，却被冲进腹部的人吓到，后背磕到桌角，一丝剧痛袭来。  
“你……”  
“小啾死的时候，致命伤就在这里。”鸫指着柯安塔的腹部，上面插了把水果刀，鲜血染红了真丝睡衣，柔软的绸缎上泛出的光都是红色的。柯安塔火红的长发立刻像是熄灭了一般，变得黯淡无光。鸫抚摸着他的脸庞，轻轻吻上去，从上唇到下唇，一点点吻过去，然后柯安塔揽住他的肩膀，加深了这个吻。他们就像真正的情人一样耳鬓厮磨，亲密无间。  
柯安塔抓着鸫的双手，把人压在地毯上，用力地亲吻着，然后转移到下颌、喉结，锁骨、胸膛。鸫感受到热情的情欲，轻轻地喘息起来，偏过头配合着，把侧颈脆弱而敏感的部分暴露出来。这时，柯安塔停下来。鸫不解，眼神充满了疑惑，从出生到现在，穿越这么多个平行宇宙，他一直没有尝试过与人一齐的性爱，这次虽然缘由莫名其妙，气氛也十分微妙，但总的来说还算是个美好的展开。只是在紧要关头，柯安塔停了下来。  
他将插在腹部的刀拔出来，涌出的鲜血像火焰一样燃烧了整座房。  
一个超立方体突然降维，分解成无数等大正方体，位于中间的那堆方块被一道贯穿的攻击打个粉碎，这道攻击劈过之后威力不减，直直撞在另一个质量为前者上万倍的超立方体上，这个巨大的超立方体因为外力攻击直接降到二维，这攻击正是二维平面上的三维点，就像是默比乌斯带上的蚂蚁。鸫在二维平面上清醒过来，他的肋骨断了，但纳米构造体让他迅速康复。  
即便濒临死亡，纳米构造体也能够起死回生，这样的能力带来好处的同时也有诸多不便，比如想死的时候没法自由执行。  
柯安塔坠入二维面上，就像铅球放入布面，大质量和能量扭曲平面，形成一个旋涡。躺在旋涡光锥范围内的鸫被力拉入深处，他知道柯安塔就在黑暗的最深处，不躲不闪，闭上眼睛直直坠落。  
他掉进了水里。感觉不到水面的阻力，也感觉不到失氧的窒息，就这么潜入水体深处。柯安塔在他面前，两人上下颠倒，但是想抓紧对方的冲动却不会改变，在双手握住对方的瞬间，水面急速下降，光影流转，水层退却干涸，两人躺在河床上，许久都没有动作。  
“我这么躺着会死吗？”  
“在宇宙的尽头里面不存在死亡。”  
“但小啾死在这里了。”  
沉默。  
“你杀了我吧。”  
“你知道我做不到。”  
“我不想继续下去。我想放弃了。”  
“你也知道，一旦开始就不能停止，契约写得清清楚楚。”  
“要不我跳跃到签订契约之前的时间节点吧。”  
鸫很满意这个想法，但转念一想，又放弃了。  
“那我连见都见不到你，不能跟你在一起了。”  
“我好喜欢你。”他说。  
“我爱你。”他又说。  
“可我好痛苦。”他接着说。  
“不过，想到你我就觉得还能挣扎一下，还有活下去的动力。”他轻声说。  
“可是这么活着又有什么意义。永远都是失败的。”他哽咽道。  
“求求你杀了我吧！我不想再这么下去了，你给我一个干脆的了断吧！”他嚎啕大哭。  
柯安塔把人揽入怀中，轻轻抚慰着，不知道该说些什么，想了很久，最终还是说：“对不起。”  
“我不想听你说这个。”  
“你说什么？”柯安塔没听清。  
鸫抓住对方的领口，用力一甩，像是扔垃圾一样把人送出百米之外。柯安塔撞在小超正方体上，这颗受到攻击的超正方体立刻像花苞开放一样展开成三维分形，炸出的余波震动了整个宇宙的尽头，漂浮的超正方体都停止了运动，仿佛是行人驻足。  
柯安塔在花蕊中心爬出来，远远的就听到鸫咬牙切齿地说：“我恨你。”  
他爱的时候掏心掏肺，恨的时候也切入骨髓。  
鸫抬起手，指尖凝聚全部纳米构造体的能量，一道足以毁灭一颗恒星的激光束贯穿宇宙的尽头。这场为期地球时三天三夜的战斗，终于拉开帷幕。  
他们对这场战斗有着不同的解释，很多时候，为了跟别人解释他们捉摸不透无中生有的恋爱，就把这次战斗解释为邂逅之时看不惯对方所以大打出手，结果打出感情就相亲相爱了。可事实上，在此之前，他们早已熟识，相识的时间横跨无数个平行宇宙，长到无法用正常的时间单位衡量。也是在初见的时候就成了情侣关系，度过了无数个宇宙的更迭，直到现在。  
柯安塔毫不留情地用巨石砸断了鸫浑身上下共十几条骨头，鸫瘫软无力地躺在地上，他就静静地等待，直到对方伤口愈合身体能动，好不容易试着站起来，又把人踹飞，追上去补了一拳，接着他又跳到高空，飞旋的焰发划出一个巨大的火球，手一挥一送，火球像陨石一样将整块超正方体击穿。鸫在烟雾中逃出来，浑身冒着热气，看准一颗超正方体就那方向跳，像一条鱼，划着弧线进入了超正方体的区域界限。这颗超正方体以富氧溶液组成，溶液的黏度随着外力改变，而且变化极快，以至于鸫一落入，就感觉到液体的黏度霎时间下降，受到的阻力比水还小，不过也恰好给了他降温和休整的机会。他滑溜溜地从一端游到另一端，身子一探就飞出液面。他并没有继续逃，而是就地取材，给超正方体施加强磁，让它变为果冻基质，分解成几块，为迎面而来的柯安塔开路。柯安塔毫无顾忌这已经摆在眼前的陷阱，径直冲过来。鸫自然也不留情面，手指一拉，果冻块立刻回收，贴合成完整的一块，像网罩捕鱼一样把柯安塔封在里头，然后再继续强加磁力，让果冻变硬成水泥。这样的陷阱当然困不了柯安塔多久，鸫也没想着能拖延多久，水泥块刚成型就转身逃了。柯安塔算好时间，在里头呆了足有十秒钟，才突然迸发火光，将水泥焚为灰烬。  
两人继续追逐，打斗，像两颗导弹在宇宙的尽头穿梭，相撞，爆发出的能量波席卷周围的超正方体，四维、三维、二维的物质掺杂在碎片中四处飞散。他们打得两败俱伤，累了就在暂时输的那一方身边呆着，等待他伤口愈合，机能恢复，就马上又进入战斗状态，下死手一样打出攻击。他们打了很久，久到鸫没有察觉到身体的变化，等他反应过来，双腿已经失去知觉，人倒在地上，只能看到双手撕裂的伤口流血如注，崩裂的指甲连着神经一直痛入心脏，低血压低血糖失血失温所有的症状全都涌上大脑，冲击着意志和神智。纳米构造体已经垮掉罢工，帮不了他愈合伤口、恢复身体。他彻底地虚脱了。  
柯安塔轻轻地落在他身旁，抚摸着他的脸庞。鸫想咬他大拇指，却没有力气，只能缓慢地张合，用嘴唇触碰他的手指。  
“你把我弄得脏兮兮的。”鸫说，他已经没有力气笑了，但明亮的双眸还能看到笑意，“还不是在床上。”  
柯安塔没说话，把人抱起来，往房子的方向飞去。鸫昏昏沉沉地靠在他身上，中途反反复复地醒了又睡，等意识真正回笼时，人已经躺在床上，身体被擦干净，床铺舒适整洁，睡衣柔软地贴在身上，仿佛这三天三夜的战斗只是个梦。浴室还有声音，柯安塔在里面洗漱，鸫想了想，下了床，走出去拿了瓶酒。  
等柯安塔裹着浴袍出来，就看到床上的人已经脱去睡裤，只穿上衣，慵懒地坐在沙发椅上，交叉双腿，斜斜地靠着，手里拿着朗姆酒，酒已经喝了大半。桌上还有一只磕了一角的高脚杯，杯中装了半满的酒，显然是为他准备的。  
柯安塔走过去，修长的双腿在浴袍下摆里头若隐若现。他伸手拿起高脚杯，头一仰喝进嘴里，又俯下身去，嘴对嘴把酒送出去。鸫张开嘴，低低地呻吟着，任由柯安塔侵袭、挑逗。香醇的酒水流出来，鸫白皙的下巴、喉结、锁骨和胸膛都被染成琥珀色，散发出清冽的酒香，惹人怜爱，又充斥着挑逗和施虐欲。柯安塔往下移，含住鸫的阴茎，后者替他拨开遮挡视线的湿发，轻轻地笑着，既是在享受，也是在欣赏。  
他听到抑制不住的呻吟和娇喘，看到酒杯的反光中两人交叠的身影，闻到酒红色的光线下房中充满慵懒和荡漾的气息。  
他们疯狂地做爱，从沙发到地毯，从床上到桌面，尝试了各种的姿势，体验了无数次高潮。有时是他在他体内，有时反过来。有时他还在喝酒，他就在背后插进来，有时抱在一块休息，往对方身体塞入道具。  
打架三天三夜，做爱整整一个星期。  
最后一滴酒喝完，鸫和柯安塔躺在床上，疲惫但仍然贪婪地感受对方的气息。鸫说他很累很累，但是知道柯安塔会一直在身边，哪里都不会去，他就安心，潇洒地做任何事。“但我还是不知道你的名字。这也太奇幻了。”鸫问他，“你会告诉我你的名字吗？”柯安塔听罢点头，给他额头印上安眠吻，他不言不语，仅仅是笑着就足够说明一切。  
等再次醒来，柯安塔摇了摇怀里的人，没能摇醒。  
鸫眼睛半闭着，呼吸平稳，意识却再也回不来。

柯安塔睁开眼睛，引入眼帘的是亚连•卡洛斯的脸。他身体极度虚弱，完全不能直立坐起，但从房间的布置和气味来判断，应该在医院里。  
亚连看他清醒了，就说：“你答应我，能照顾好自己的。”  
柯安塔说：“对不起。”  
亚连说：“我不想听这个。为什么吃了药还喝酒，我跟你说过很多次不要乱喝酒。”  
柯安塔：“我忘了。”  
亚连：“还有，不能吸烟。”  
柯安塔：“我戒不了瘾。”  
“我很失望。”  
“对不起。”  
“比起失望，我更痛心。”  
“对不起。”  
“别再道歉，我说了不想听这个！”亚连提高音量，这是他发火的征兆，可对上柯安塔苍白的脸和看起来比原来更为焰亮的双眸，怒火霎时间熄灭，语气转而压抑，“抱歉，我太冲动了。”  
柯安塔的手从被单里伸出来，轻轻碰了碰亚连的手背，以示并没有放在心上。亚连反握住他的手，叮嘱他好好休息养病。现在的柯安塔看起来脆弱得不堪一击，仿佛人类的伪装在重病下已然垮去大半，只剩下一张单薄的砂纸。当然，在亚连面前，他本来就不需要伪装身份。  
于是，柯安塔问：“为什么你跟鸫都不喜欢我道歉？”  
亚连盯着他，试图从这张极为俊美的人类脸庞找出丁点外星人的痕迹，最终没能发现，只能放弃。他为他掖好被子，说：“因为我爱你。而鸫只会比我更加深爱你。”

“我梦见以前的事了。”柯安塔说，此时亚连已经离开一个多小时，尘魄也在房中陪着他沉默了一个小时。靠在沙发上的尘魄睁开眼睛，对上柯安塔的目光，若他们还是自由民，那光是这个对视，就能够传达一兆亿条信息，只可惜现在身为人类，视觉接受的光谱范围极为狭小，更别说传递讯息，连情感都无法捉摸清楚。  
尘魄说：“想起当时你们有多放荡不羁淫秽不堪了？”   
柯安塔说：“他还是没有变化。我还是不能理解人类的爱情。”  
尘魄说：“我以为你是最了解人类的自由民。”  
柯安塔说：“我以为是你们，特别是在爱情这方面。”  
尘魄皱起眉头：“别提这个，我跟苏白没有半点爱情。”  
柯安塔想笑，但没表现出来，只是摆过头闭上眼睛又睡了过去。  
尘魄还记得当初回到宇宙的尽头的时候，柯安塔和鸫靠在一起钓星星。鸫只穿了单薄的上衣，下身什么都没穿，双腿浸在星泉里，人歪歪地靠在柯安塔胸前，两眼无神，如同死物。柯安塔环住他，一下一下地扯着杆，还在耳边低声说着什么。  
尘魄观察一阵子，才说：“他已经死了。”  
柯安塔抓杆的手一顿，说：“他还活着。”  
“他已经没有意识了，根本救不不回来！”尘魄气极，一个箭步上前狠狠地扯过鸫的手臂，毫不留情地甩到地面上，破口大骂，“你看看你现在成什么样子？！火焰都熄灭了！你对得起你的名字吗？对得起歌者和舞者吗？！”  
“那你说我应该怎么办？我还能怎么办？”柯安塔也忍不住愤怒道，他的焰发也随着怒火一起燃烧迸发，“我失败了413566743 次，他就死了413566743次！他在这里都活不了！你说还有什么办法能救他？！”  
“所以你就在这里随波逐流，跟个烂醉如泥的婊子一样！”  
“苏白出事的时候你不也把自己切割成碎片？！是歌者跟我把你拼回来的！”  
“闭嘴！再提他我就湮灭你的存在！”  
“正好！顺便全都湮灭算了，再也没有自由民！也没有那么多平行宇宙了！”  
尘魄吵得头疼，索性破罐破摔转移话题：“长老会议勒令你必须参加，现在就出发！”  
柯安塔呸一声：“带个话，跟他们说滚！”  
尘魄说：“歌者和舞者也希望你参加。”  
柯安塔张张嘴仍然想反驳，最终还是没说话。  
他将鸫抱起来，扶好倚靠在坐垫上，双腿仍然浸没在星泉中，尘魄内心认为这样拿星尘资源为一个自愿封闭意识的人类治疗非常浪费，但并未表现出来。原先柯安塔是把星杆塞到鸫手中，但鸫双手无力，怎么都摆不好姿势，只好作罢，后来是突然发现鸫双手放松状态呈交叠状，就捧了滴水珠，撒入星屑，放在他手上。柯安塔希望鸫若是醒来，即便见不着他，看到手里的星珠也不会害怕。  
然后柯安塔就跟着尘魄走了，那次长老会议，进一步缩小了柯安塔的自由民权限。不过说来也戏剧，被剥夺权限的柯安塔再次回到宇宙的尽头，鸫看见他如此落魄狼狈，也突然苏醒过来，再次奋起前往下一个平行宇宙。尘魄清楚这当然不是归功于星泉的治疗，但归功于什么，即便明白个透彻，也不愿意承认。

柯安塔再次在深眠中醒来，理应陪夜的尘魄不在房中。四周静悄悄的，夜色中的光影凝固了。鸫坐在窗台上摇晃双腿，见柯安塔醒来就轻轻一笑，笑意几乎从双眸中满溢出来。  
柯安塔也笑起来，轻轻地说：“嗨，多萝茜。”  
鸫也说：“嗨，柯莉安塔。”  
柯安塔说：“你又跑到什么地方玩了？”  
鸫说：“要来玩吗？”  
柯安塔：“要到哪里去？”  
“不知道。”鸫仰起头装作思考，顺势往后倒去，不等反应过来，人就落下去了。  
柯安塔鞋都没穿，直接追上前，翻窗纵身而跃。在飞出去的一瞬间，空气的味道变了，后方的住院楼也消失不见，鸫就在下方，笑盈盈的，轻而易举地接住人，在飞行滑板上站稳了。  
“你瘦了。”鸫抱住他轻轻掂量，右手摸索病服下的肋骨，一根一根数着，“轻了六斤。”  
柯安塔环着他的肩膀，说：“那你就能抱得我更紧了。”  
“什么时候学的恶心情话？”  
“病了一场无师自通。”  
鸫皱着脸夸张地呕一声，柯安塔哈哈笑起来。两人在飞行滑板上耳鬓厮磨，腻歪了很久才启动引擎，朝地面飞去。  
“这里是？”  
“我的梦，或者说我跟你的梦。”鸫转个圈跳到路灯上，“融合了融合者和自由名，纳米构造体和拟态，什么都有，因为我们的意识太杂乱了。”  
柯安塔穿过橱窗玻璃，抽出一件裙子，再出来的时候身上已经换成条礼裙，只是身材过高，礼裙裙摆只长到小腿腹。鸫跳下来，穿成裁缝模样，从兜里掏出皮尺，在长腿上量了又量，还故意往内侧上摸。柯安塔撩起裙摆，鸫伸出舌头，从脚踝舔上去，游过下体，划过胸膛。舌头经过之处的衣物都分解掉，礼裙裂开两半，往后滑下地，瞬间被火焰吞灭，火舌点燃柯安塔的秀发，他的短发又化回原本漂亮的焰发。鸫欢喜极了，用力吻住柯安塔，后者回吻，两人被火焰包裹，消失。  
“我的心跳跟你一样，好开心。”鸫贴着柯安塔的胸膛说，双腿勾住对方的大腿摩擦，柯安塔躺着玩鸫的头发，任由他上下其手。  
“你真好看，我没见过比你漂亮的人。”鸫说，“有时候我会想，到底喜欢的是你还是你的身体。”  
“那想清楚了吗？”  
“没有，管他呢。反正我都得到了。”鸫笑起来，“真的是太幸运了。”  
柯安塔看着他幸福而欣慰的笑脸，翻过来把人压到身下，俯下身吻住。  
这个梦中的世界广阔而无边际，空寂而充满奇趣。他俩从飞翔的鲸鱼背上玩滑滑梯，在柔软香甜的云朵中弹跳，在奇形怪状的楼宇中抓迷藏，在奔腾的川流中游泳嬉戏，柯安塔说这些都是他生活在地球时的回忆，鸫说总有一天，他也要到地球玩个尽兴。他们跑到岩浆里面泡出一身汗，白皙的肌肤烧得粉红，纵身跳进深渊湖中，将洞壁的贝壳抠下来，密密麻麻地贴在身上，趴在海底专门吓走钓鱼的深海鮟鱇，学着龟壳一样的捕猎者钻进泥沙底下又突然冲出来叼住鱼虾，找了根黑烟囱全方位观察，把周围的鱼类当作听众，跟讲解员一样详细解说，还拿着海藻当传单发出去。大概是骚扰海底生物平衡被投诉，锤头鲨冲过来拱散他们，拱到近海平面，海豚们游过来欢乐地跟他们闲聊，最后道别并感谢所有的鱼 ，就嗖一声全都飞向外太空，鸫在遥远的地面叮嘱他们近地飞行别超速，不然会撞到空间站，结果月球正面就被海豚们撞破了好几个洞。  
玩累了，鸫赤身裸体趴在热床上，柯安塔给他全身按摩。按摩到兴致上，柯安塔突然泼一桶冰水，吓得鸫滚到地上，两人扭打起来，但没几下，柯安塔就轻松把人压倒，微笑着把冰块塞进鸫的后穴，鸫尖叫着缩起身子，柯安塔只好用更大的力气禁锢他，混着润滑液手指伸进去动起来，轻而易举就找到了位置较浅的敏感点，熟练地指奸到高潮。射出来的时候鸫哭了出来，柯安塔吻了他，手指抽出来，插进自己的阴茎。之后很长一段时间，鸫都在无间断的高潮中渡过，昏昏沉沉的醒过来又哭晕过去，身体被摆成各种姿势，皮肤被调教而敏感到极致，喉咙因为尖叫、娇喘、呻吟和求饶已经沙哑到不能再发声，在最后一次高潮的时候，他什么都射不出来，身体也只是颤抖做出反应，意识已经模糊不清，可有人在吻他的眼角，就感觉到安心轻松，一瞬间昏睡过去。  
柯安塔把人抱入棺材中，合上盖子。整副棺材制作工艺非常精良，盖子极厚，内镶一面钟，隔着玻璃能看到繁丽复杂的机械齿轮。这面钟不像正常的人类时刻以铯原子震动来衡量时间长短，把一个小时分割成12等分，每小格再分割成60等分，而是以柯安塔眨眼的速度来计算，每次睁眼，唯一一条指针就会指向别的方向，若是不眨眼，紧紧盯着不放，指针就纹丝不动。柯安塔没打算跟这种调皮生物僵持，掉头就走，指针一不被观察，就竖直站立起来想逃走。柯安塔没给它这机会，反身扑上来抓住指针。指针发出频率极高的尖叫，人类听到这声音都会难受得捂上耳朵，但柯安塔愣是任由耳膜流血也没松手。他恶狠狠地对指针说：“我可不像鸫那么怜香惜玉，对你这种寄生文明百般怜悯，不听话信不信碾死你！”  
指针吓得不敢再叫，针头微微震动，特殊的频率对应特定的意思，这是它——寄生文明时间吞食者的语言。柯安塔看了半天，指头用力，无比干脆地将指针掰成两半：“说的什么屁话。”  
尖叫再度响起，这次却不是一把声音，而是成千上万的声响混合。只见视界所及涌来一片指针的海洋，滔天巨浪将他们吞噬。鸫从解体的棺材中飘出，柯安塔拼命游过去紧紧抱住，对着唇把仅剩的氧气渡过去。两人在漆黑的海浪中浮沉颠簸。  
心电图上的室颤波无比凌乱，发出尖锐的警报声，医生护士赶上前，摆好电击仪，立刻给柯安塔除颤。一次电击后，心电图归于一条直线，尘魄喊他的名字，没有任何回应。鸫的意识飘在窗外看着一切哭喊着，却什么都做不到。此时，二次电击开始，心电图跳了一下，又归于平静。  
时间吞食者们狂笑着，席卷了他们创造出来的整个意识世界，世界分崩离析，时间轴被打散，空间凝结为毫无意义的砖块。指针穿透他们的身体，企图勾出精神类的物质出来，但一次都没能成功。  
柯安塔拉着鸫尽力往上游，却被一枚粗大的指针穿透心脏。第三次电击起搏复苏失败。  
鸫挡下一条更大的指针，护着柯安塔躲在仅存的岩石背后，尽管知道这个世界没有除此以外的生物，但还是朝天空呼救，就跟他在现实中一样，意识体的身体基本无法被感知，但还是朝着拟态们呼救，只要他们能够获得一点灵感，救活柯安塔的希望就大了一丝。  
突然，有人将他们拉出海面。鸫•埃舍尔飞悬在高空，强大的力场将他们三人包裹住，抵挡指针的侵袭。  
“太乱来了，寄生文明不是那么容易对付的。你们没有足够的经验。”埃舍尔说，“即便是自由民，对时间吞食者的研究也少之又少。”  
鸫抱住昏迷的柯安塔，焦急道：“那柯安塔会出事吗？”  
埃舍尔说：“他会醒过来的，但你不会，孩子。你醒不过来。”  
柯安塔睁开眼睛，耳边是规律的心电图声，很多人围在身边，医生护士们在说些什么，尘魄和亚连的声音时不时穿插其中，现实中的一切都合理而自然，只是少了一个人。  
他看向窗外，似乎瞧见一抹人影，没看清，被一只拟态小鸟的落窗驱散，小鸟在窗外歪着头好奇地盯着柯安塔，没看多久便飞走了。  
柯安塔坐起来，对着鸦雀无声的人们说道：“我要出院。”  
他盯着亚连补充道：“我要回涅特兰大。”

柯安塔终究没能去成涅特兰大。他的话一出口，亚连二话不说反手就是一巴掌，把人扇到床上，指着鼻子破口大骂，骂完了轮到尘魄，此人先前就拦着医护人员别打扰亚连教育人，现在上来就恶狠狠地威胁柯安塔，如果再做出任何傻逼事就掐死他，或者先奸后杀再奸再杀。这话实在是难听，柯安塔悻悻缩回被子里，不再出声。他被勒令禁足。小啾来的时候就看到这番景象，柯安塔无所事事地靠在床上，领口随意地敞开，散发着颓废的魅力，尘魄站在一旁横眉冷对，看气氛可能两人刚打过架。  
“看起来你的病已经好了。”小啾将莫测煲的汤放桌上，自己坐到沙发上，“你的思念成疾。”  
尘魄呵呵笑说：“那当然，连续几天做春梦，除了肾亏还能有什么毛病。”  
“你跟鸫在梦里上床？”  
“你非要这么认为也没关系。”  
小啾托着下巴自顾叹息道：“真好呢，我也想这样。”  
柯安塔：“……”  
尘魄：“……”  
柯安塔突然绽开微笑：“我就知道你跟二十面体只是吵架而已，其实心里还是很喜欢对方的呢。”  
小啾嫌弃道：“阴阳怪气的真他妈恶心。”  
柯安塔保持灿烂笑容：“你一定要遵循自己的内心哦，这样会容易幸福一点呢。另外，傲娇毁一生呢。”  
小啾：“我好想打你。”  
尘魄：“对吧这人就是欠揍，来，我跟你一起收拾他。”  
柯安塔也终究没被他俩揍一顿。莫测救了他一命。原本在外头跟克里斯汀娜商讨治疗事项的他突然福至心灵，脚不由自主地拐进病房，看到三个年轻人在玩耍，就叮嘱柯安塔一句，一定要一滴不剩地喝光他炮制了两个小时的高汤，不然就别想再跟鸫睡在同一张床上。另外两人听罢顿时震惊，这话听着就像莫测肯定知道鸫会回来一样。柯安塔解释说，他早就跟莫测谈过莫鸫的事，虽然只是推论，连涅特兰大那边也没告知过，但他能保证鸫能够醒过来。  
莫测这么一打岔，架就打不起来了，小啾乖乖坐下，听柯安塔推理。这也是他今天来的目的。  
柯安塔先讲了第一次在跟鸫共同的梦中见到时间吞食者的情景，并且解释何为时间吞食者。时间吞食者，顾名思义，就是吞食时间的生物。作为一种可以寄生在任何一个生物体内吸取时间的寄生文明，它最大的特点就是悄无声息地来无影去无踪，吸收时间的量全看心情，若此名生物的时间味道极好，那可能会吸食得极快。只是——在自由民仅存的文书中记载道——时间吞食者食量极小，形态变换无穷，至今仍未能确定其本体形态或最初形态。尘魄在阿普路西斐尔文明的公开资料库中也找到了时间吞食者的信息，跟柯安塔讨论过后，一致得出结论：鸫体内存在时间吞食者绝对不是生命垂危的表征，而是生命极其旺盛的信号，否则生物状态类似寄生虫的它早就逃出鸫的身体，以免反噬连带自己毁灭。  
“接着我联系了歌者。”柯安塔把汤喝完，并没有介绍歌者是谁，就继续讲下去，“他说，虽然反噬凝结而出的结晶球包裹住了鸫，但实际上鸫并不在那里，他的意识体早就离开肉体，徘徊于空间的夹缝中，既不存在于任何一个平行宇宙，也不存在于任何一个位面。听着很难懂——他平时讲话就那样——说白了就是鸫现在无法被任何生物观测到，除了一个存在。”  
小啾问：“什么存在？”  
尘魄回答：“宇宙规律。”  
****  
鸫漂浮在窗外，一只拟态鸟从身体穿过。窗内的三人正兴高采烈地说着什么，突然停下来，等柯安塔淡定地发出个饱嗝，才继续话题，还夹杂着笑声。宇宙规律飘在他身后，端端正正地站在空气上。  
“有的时候，我很难理解你们这种高维度生物的想法。”鸫突然说，“我以为你讨厌自由民。”  
“我只是必须要修正平行宇宙的漏洞而已。”  
鸫回头看了他一眼，问道：“为什么只有你能观测到我？明明他们也是自由民。”  
“他们现在只是普通的人类。”  
鸫盯着他有一段时间，才总结发言：“你模仿人类也太差了吧，说话的时候嘴巴都不动的。你还不如省去声波传导这一步，直接刺激我的中枢神经算了。”  
宇宙规律翻了个白眼——这真的是最像人类的神情了，他还真的张嘴一开一合，配合言语：“用人类形象只是方便你理解。”  
鸫立刻打断他：“但你不是人类。”  
宇宙规律也立刻回应：“你真的很讨厌。”  
鸫说：“我也很讨厌你，毕竟给我第一印象太差，我就应该打你一顿。”  
“随便你，别妨碍我工作。”宇宙规律转身走开，迈开笔直的腿踏着标准的步姿在空气中平滑，显得尤为滑稽。  
“‘工作’，真是个非常人类的词呢。”鸫懒得像他那样人模狗样地走空气，直接一个后空翻飘着跟过去，同时还阴阳怪气地嘲讽道，“不过，工作就包含了报酬。不知道兢兢业业的宇宙规律阁下大人的报酬有多少呢？”  
宇宙规律的忍耐似乎还未到临界线，居然还能压下怒气地解释道：“这次的报酬是反核聚白兰。”  
鸫愣了一下才反应过来是自由民酿造的酒，哈哈大笑起来：“你不但灭人一族还要喝光他们独家秘方的好酒！真是个天才酒鬼！！”  
宇宙规律咬牙切齿：“滚远点，上次偷我库存还没找你算账！”  
鸫一边笑一边打滚，在宇宙规律脚边转圈圈耍赖：“放你妈的屁，上次是柯安塔顺手捎回来的，关我什么事！”  
宇宙规律抬脚踩人，鸫这才弹跳起来逃得远远的。  
“你太好玩了，也就比小啾稍微差那么一点点。”鸫笑嘻嘻地，还伸出手比划那一点点到底有多少，“说真的，如果不是因为工作，你可能会跟我们很聊得来。”  
宇宙规律看了他一眼，就把眼皮垂下来，一只拟态蝴蝶在他指尖旋舞，看起来就像是停在了上面一样。  
“我们是挚友。我爱你们，也爱他们。不过，已经是很遥远的事了。那条世界线根本无法到达，已经作废了。”

鸫虚浮地坐在栏杆上，从这个角度看过去，能够看到视界边缘有一道残缺的光线，正是前些日子被海盗炸了的达尔文高铁，这条高铁已经全线封锁，正在加急修缮。缺少了这道便捷的交通线，太空港的近地交通繁忙了许多，空中的虚拟道路时常塞满了飞车，地面行人车辆激增，一到上下班高峰期，道路极其拥挤。  
“你好了没？我坐得屁股都痛了。”鸫朝后面的人问。  
“请你过来帮忙。”宇宙规律一字一顿地说。  
“我拒绝。”鸫也学着他一字一句的语气说道。  
宇宙规律早就知道这个回答，但还是忍不住讽刺道：“为什么柯安塔会喜欢你这种好吃懒做的人？！”  
鸫抱着腿在空中像个漏气的球一样到处冲撞，大喊：“人类的爱情！你这个高维度、无感情的独居生物怎么能够理解！您配吗？您配个几把？！”  
宇宙规律呸一句：“好像自由民的柯安塔就能理解一样！”  
鸫哈哈大笑：“他根本就没打算理解！”  
“我屌你妈的歌唱•真理（柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨）是为全知而存在的自由民！居然被你搞成这种懒状！”  
“因为他现在是人类！人类的本质就是好吃懒做！”鸫嗖一声冲向宇宙规律，被后者绊了一脚，一个咕噜摔个半死。  
“你真奇怪，明明为了修正世界线要抹去自由民，但你内心深处却承认自由民的存在，真是个矛盾的怪家伙。”鸫盘着腿倒转漂浮，飘到宇宙规律身旁，小心翼翼但大胆调皮地伸出手指，狠狠戳入对方的脸蛋，惊奇地发现手感极佳，“某种程度上，你很像个人类，而不是高维度生物。”  
“不要僵化地定位高维度生物。”  
“那你现在在干嘛呢？高维度生物。”  
“我在等小区的安全闸门打开。”  
鸫莫名其妙：“为什么要等，我们是意识体啊随便进去就好了！”  
宇宙规律了然：“我居然忘了是个厚颜无耻的人，只要脱离了肉体，那就等于脱离了一切规则。”  
鸫得意道：“那当然，人类社会的规则怎么可能适用于非人类呢！”  
两人进入小区，前往宇宙规律指引的目的地，居然是一间空屋中的摇篮系统。原来，宇宙规律接受了自由民歌者和舞者的委托，帮助人类莫鸫回归肉体，摆脱反噬。为此，他们讨论了解决方案，一致认为，莫鸫必须到地球跟歌者和舞者面对面商谈，才能有效解决，毕竟，作为意识体的莫鸫才是解决自身问题的关键。于是，宇宙规律找到了一间短时间内不可能被观测到异象、并有一台摇篮系统的房子，让莫鸫坐进鹅蛋床内，尝试与地球连接。  
摇篮系统是一款非常受广大太空港定居者喜爱的情景模拟器。只要躺进鹅蛋床，穿戴好设备，就能够在视觉和触觉上领略地球风光，模拟得极其逼真。可尽管如此，仍然有很多太空居民向往地球生活，大量地涌入地球，增加当地的旅游收入。地球板块曾经在旋臂之战中受到攻击，移位非常严重，引发全球灾难海啸和长到五十多年的核冬天，幸运的是，早在战争之前，地球就已经在碳基文明联盟的帮助下技术爆炸，成功定居太空，保留了大量生物遗传信息种子和文明文化遗迹刻板，当战场转移出银河系，往仙女座星云进发的时候，临时太空站中的人们迅速返回地球，重建家园。此时核冬天刚刚过去，无数生物重新生长，地球在战争中被打回石器时代，但拥有高新技术的人们在这土地上只用了两代人就成功把居住地拉回后工业时代。后来，太空定居的人越来越多，留守地球的人逐渐减少，对地政策也就从开始的大力发展生产力、重建新型工业时代，变成以保护地球生态为前提稳定发展。现在的地球，是个名副其实的旅游景点。只不过这个点也未免有些巨大。今时今日，摇篮系统的热卖代表了太空居民对地球生活的向往，也替代了航行旅游，成为游览地球的一种手段。当初这款摇篮系统推出之时曾受到大量地球旅游生意者的阻扰，他们认为摇篮系统是变相压制地球旅游发展，太空发展仇视者们还趁机推波助澜了一把，结果，摇篮系统的推出不但没减少地港之间的航行，还在太空居民的热烈倡议下，增加了很多旅游地。原来，用过摇篮系统的人无一例外都更想亲身享受地球风光。莫测揣摩过这种玩了模拟器就跑入大海泡浪的人的心理，无非就是验证心理，想看看模拟器是不是真的如此逼真，千方百计在现实和虚拟之间找不同。  
鸫不怎么喜欢用这类情景模拟器，对他来说，要感受地球，还不如自己开着飞船绕近地十周更为直观，所以这是第一次用这玩意，躺进去的时候，还浑身是刺地扭动一下，寻找最佳的平躺位置，宇宙规律见状作势抽了他脑袋，让他安静一点，鸫朝他做鬼脸，宇宙规律竖起中指，差点没戳到鼻孔里。  
成功启动机器，在程序还在加载，宇宙规律就见缝插针地休息。此时的鸫是个意识体，无法穿戴传感器，所以也没带着虚拟眼镜，能够看到宇宙规律不知道从哪里掏出来一瓶新的反核聚白兰和开瓶器，熟练地把瓶塞钻开，他的手指细长有力，手法精巧准确，若不是气质明显非人类，那确实是个迷人富有魅力的男人。  
鸫盯了他好半天，终于从违和的熟悉感中反应过来：“这开瓶手法是跟柯安塔学的吧。”  
宇宙规律猛灌一口酒，呸道：“是我教的歌者，歌者教的柯安塔。”  
鸫装模做样毕恭毕敬地道歉：“原来是师公啊，失敬失敬。”  
宇宙规律无奈地翻个白眼，已经完全没有力气顶嘴了。在程序加载进度条快到100%的时候，他突然说：“代我向歌者和舞者问好，跟他们说这次酿的酒比上次的甜了些。”  
鸫还想说甜一点的反核聚白兰就是朗姆和白兰的混合，岂不美哉——意识就被机器拉扯成细线，细至原子，再分裂成夸克，电子像断裂的珍珠链子一样混乱地散开，在磁场的作用下好不容易聚拢回来，在振动中渐渐恢复成波形，沿着一条笔直、无形的线按照双螺旋结构回绕。双螺旋飞过上空，越过太空港，在星门之间跳动，在柯伊伯带中穿行，见证了太阳的诞生，目睹了地球捕获月球。一开始是从水中诞生，挤在一颗小小的细胞中，接着变得越来越多、越来越长，布满了整个海洋，接着爬上陆地，一遍遍地改造地形，将板块翻来覆去地推进，在各种各样的生物内闪现，在世界各地穿越，密密麻麻地，把地球包裹起来。整个太阳系，只有地球完成了生命发展。接着一束细线从地面升出，射向了远方无数星球。扁平的银河系第三悬臂某个黯淡的位置闪出了光，那光穿透了空间，与仙女座星云擦肩而过，拐个弯到了人马座星云，在上头绕了几圈绕晕了，飞到比邻星附近，哼哧哼哧地跳了几周陨石群，终于还是返回去，回到最初的星球。此时那颗星球已经模样大改，但他并不担心，仿佛只要冲过大气层，即便贯穿地球，也能找到归宿。  
有人说，那孩子已经到了。  
于是，鸫睁开眼睛，身体在黑暗中坠落，坠落了大概三秒钟，就从脚下的洞口滚出去，滚进一片温暖的光明中。他是从一个烟囱里滑出来的，弄了一身灰。  
一把声音说：“看，我说的没错吧。”  
另一个人将他扶起来，放到小沙发上，鸫觉着身子脏，不敢坐，坚持站着。于是，声音的主人理解地说道：“要不你先洗个澡，我们再来商讨吧。时间不急。”  
这个客厅空间不大、布局密集却异常温暖。鸫看着眼前的三个人，分别是说话的人，扶起他的人，还有一个人牵着说话的手。他又看到墙上挂的全家福，里面有六个人，除了他们三人，还有面容跟现在一模一样的尘魄和苏白，以及年幼的柯安塔。  
鸫猜到他们是谁了。  
“柯安塔的房间在二楼第一间，你可以穿他的衣服。”一开始讲话的人继续说着，扶着他的人抬手指了指楼梯，原来，这个讲话的人双目失明。  
鸫又紧紧地盯着照片中的柯安塔，再环视他们，最后把目光停在扶起他的人身上，此人容貌看起来是个三十岁的男人，但大家都清楚，他的实际年龄根本不可计量。他看到他手链是由许多颗黄豆大小的二十面体串成。  
“你有话要跟我说。”男人沉沉地说道，用的是肯定句。  
鸫不置可否，只是转头跟失明的发言者和扶着他的引路者说道：“宇宙规律让我带话，他说这次的酒比之前的甜一些。”  
“这样啊，真是个挑嘴的小东西。”  
“他是你们的朋友吗？”  
“是的。虽然世界线已经崩溃，但我们不会忘记那段日子。”歌者说，“只要观测的人越多，世界线就一定会恢复的。”

出院之后，小啾邀请柯安塔到家里住一段时间，直到鸫安全回来。他本意只是觉着柯安塔身体依然有些不适，家里有克里斯汀娜在，或许能照顾得方便一些，结果后来仔细观察一阵，柯安塔不适的不仅仅是身体，心理状态更是极差。比如，出院当天晚上家里做了牛扒，本来柯安塔不宜大吃肉类，但还是坚持要了一份，快速切好，推给小啾，小啾愣了一下才反应过来，柯安塔只是习惯了对鸫干同样的事，就算鸫不在，也会习惯性地切好牛扒。小啾接受他的好意，同时要求柯安塔只能吃粥。柯安塔笑了笑，没说什么，但喉结上下滚动，像是咽下了哭泣的冲动。  
莫测把这一切看在眼里，吃完饭就叫人赶紧滚去洗澡早点睡，叮嘱小啾一定要看到他。克里斯汀娜给柯安塔准备了药，叫他睡前记得吃。小啾找了套鸫的睡衣送到浴室里，看见柯安塔坐在热气腾腾装满泡沫的浴缸里招手。  
柯安塔往手里挤了点洗发水，就搓起小啾的毛来，一边搓一边哼歌，哼的居然是鸫瞎编的歌。小啾当然不会以为柯安塔心情又好起来，这样阴晴不定的情绪更加让人不安。  
“你知道鸫给这首歌编了什么歌词吗？”柯安塔突然说话，哼的歌恰好停在一个章节的末尾。  
“不知道。”  
“我以为你会知道。鸫说过这首歌的灵感来自你。”  
“……”小啾小心翼翼地说，“我不是鸫。”  
“我没把你当成他。”柯安塔轻轻地笑，手的动作却停下来，“对我和鸫而言，你是特别的。”  
柯安塔让小啾仰头，一只手举着花洒，一只手搁在额头上，挡着水别没到眼睛。他说：“鸫为你死过，又为你来到这条世界线。我真的很羡慕你。”  
小啾闭着眼睛，说：“鸫说过他来到这条世界线是为了你。”  
“嗯，因为他爱我。”说完，柯安塔又开始哼歌，接着之前停下的位置继续唱，将结尾章节哼完，才关掉花洒。  
澡后烘干头发，小啾躺在床上，说：“你们真的很奇怪，明明都说了那么多次喜欢啊爱啊，到头来都不肯承认这是爱情。”  
柯安塔坐在旁边梳头发，说：“因为自由民不懂爱情，我们理解不了人类的感情，到头来只能模仿。说到底，爱情和任何感情一样，不能不能证实也不能证伪。”  
“所以你是随口说说。”  
“当然不是。自由民从不说假话。”  
“我懂了，自由民对真话假话的定义跟人类不一样。”  
柯安塔赞许地笑道：“你可以这么理解。”  
“什么理解，没法理解。自由民的思维跟人类完全不是一个位面的。”  
这话听完，柯安塔笑起来，没笑两下却咳嗽喘气，小啾赶紧跳下床端水过来，顺便把药给他喂下去。柯安塔喝完水，脱力一般躺到床上。小啾给他盖被子，然后从另一边钻进去，两人并排躺在一起。  
柯安塔的呼吸趋于平稳，仿佛是睡着了。他脸色苍白，双唇却还有漂亮的粉色，如果睁开眼睛，就能看到炯炯有神的红瞳，即便在病痛中也能穿透任何人的内心。说句实在话，小啾并不敢直面这样的目光，这也是他无论如何都无法真正融入柯安塔和莫鸫之间的原因。他内心没有罪恶也没有秘密，但不敢将一切暴露出来。可鸫不一样，他已经习惯放纵在柯安塔面前敞开一切。小啾很佩服这一点。他不敢想象自己对一个人完全打开的模样。  
小啾盯着柯安塔的睡颜，试图从中找出自由民和人类的区别，没能成功，又尝试找出他跟二十面体的共同之处，也是失败。他只好轻轻地用鼻孔叹气。  
柯安塔突然睁开眼睛：“怎么了？”  
小啾吓得往后一缩：“你醒着的啊！”  
柯安塔说：“我睡不着。”  
小啾干巴巴地应道：“哦。”  
柯安塔转了转眼睛，调皮地笑了，说：“你在想二十面体。”  
小啾破罐破摔，道：“对，我就是在想他。这个人说走就走，都不需要送行的。去他妈的！”  
柯安塔在被窝里轻声笑，笑完了说：“他在地球过得挺好，学了很多人类的知识。大概，他不想让你失望。”  
小啾嘀咕：“我也没多失望。”  
柯安塔又笑了，看了看终端上刚收到的信息，说：“鸫已经到地球了，很快就能回来。到时你就能问二十面体的事了。”  
****  
衣橱里面整整齐齐地挂满了衣服，样式从幼儿排列到青年，门侧贴着玻璃，另一头画满了丈量身高的横杠。鸫本来想穿一套日常便服，却看见了柯安塔曾经穿过一次的蓝灰真丝睡衣，就私心抽了出来，套在身上，从下往上别纽扣，对着镜子转一圈。二十面体来敲门的时候，正看到他坐在床沿垂头丧气，一见人来，就抬起头努力退去脸上的伤感，一本正经地问他是不是小啾口中的自由民，二十面体点头承认，两人就再也没有交流，一前一后下楼去。  
楼下盲目的自由民率先听到声音，看向楼梯，身旁的人将他扶起来。  
“你穿了什么衣服，我能摸一下吗？”他说，“我还想摸摸你的脸。”  
鸫答应了，就让他从头到脚摸了一遍，等到他得出结论：“你跟柯安塔很像。”  
鸫摇头：“怎么可能。”  
这自由民说：“你们纳米构造体的共鸣波长比苏白和尘魄更加吻合，是我见过的最吻合的波长。”  
鸫愣住了，他从没往这方面想过。  
自由民笑起来，又说：“我见过的最不吻合的波长就是二十面体和小啾，他俩的波长恰好错位相互抵消。”  
“小啾也能融合共鸣？”  
“当然，只不过能力比较特殊。反纳米构造体就是其中之一。”  
鸫看向二十面体，眼中的神情直白地说，为什么你们不合拍还要互相纠缠？  
自由民自我介绍道：“我是歌者，这位是舞者，他的话你也认识，就是二十面体。”  
他被舞者牵着坐到沙发上，也示意其他两人一同坐下。这是新认识的自由民，鸫很注意看他的一举一动，发现他俩确实也跟普通人类没什么两样，突然问道：“为什么你能够碰到我？”  
歌者说：“宇宙规律一定是忘了跟你说了。你现在的意识体基本上无法被这个位面的生物观测到，所以宇宙规律就想了个办法，通过摇篮系统，把你转换成电磁波传送到地球，就能够被我们这种‘临界’生物观测到。”  
“那为什么不传送到涅特兰大，鸫•埃舍尔也能观测到我啊。”  
“他能观测到你，是因为他的级别跟宇宙规律同等。但也因为级别过高，有很多事情是无法插手的。他只能是个观测者。”歌者不紧不慢地回答，“而且，我们也有话要跟你说。”  
鸫正襟危坐，作出洗耳恭听的模样。  
歌者说：“我们，自由民，希望你能够尽快回收地球联邦的所有纳米构造体，为自由民破坏世界线变动的临界平衡。”  
“这不是柯安塔跟我契约中的……”  
歌者点头：“这是所有自由民的愿望。”  
鸫犹豫半晌，说：“我不想吃掉他们。”  
歌者微笑着点头，不见半点愠色：“好的。那我们送你回去吧。”  
说着他站起来，快得连旁边的舞者都没来得及扶着人起来。鸫赶紧辩解道：“我只是不想在正常情况下吞噬他们的纳米构造体，对他们来说，失去纳米构造体可能就失去了一切。或者，等他们反噬死亡后再吞噬也不迟……又或者，有什么其他方法我都能够帮忙，要我做什么都行！”  
歌者轻轻地说：“不需要。特定的事要特定的人和时间才能完成。当初执意要签订契约，本来就为难你了，明明你只是为了弟弟，最多也不过是被柯安塔引诱罢了。到头来，无论是去伤害别人，还是被伤害，你都做不了更多的决定。”  
鸫张张嘴，最后失落地低下头，说：“对不起。”  
歌者抬起手，准确无误地摸到了鸫的头，仿佛突然恢复了视觉。他柔声说：“没关系，还有很多方法能够打破临界平衡。只要时间足够长，自由民能够回归的。”  
“但是……”  
“你不需要感到抱歉，莫鸫。”二十面体突然说，“打破临界平衡的方法还有很多，散落在宇宙中的纳米构造体不单单只在地球联邦找得到。我们之所以特地关注你和小啾，是因为我们需要学习地球文明，来重新修缮自由民在维度战役中崩溃的知识。”  
鸫想起宇宙规律随口提及的第一点，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，歌唱真理，是作为全知而存在的自由民。那么，这六名自由民曾经一起生活在地球，只有柯安塔呈现过幼年的模样，正说明，他是被其他自由民从小抚养大的，为了学习地球文明，也为了学习人类的成长。  
“自由民已经在维度战役中灭亡，她的回归需要一点契机让世界线偏移。即便失败也没有关系，我们已经等待了无数个宇宙。每一条世界线，我们都经历过，每一条世界线，自由民都没能回归。” 歌者顿了顿，接着说，“但是，每一条世界线，你都会深深地爱上柯安塔，小啾都会情不自禁地迷恋二十面体。所以，对我们这几个仅存的自由民而言，你们是特别的。”  
鸫静静地倾听，手指先是绞在一起，然后分开，握紧拳头，最后捂住脸，咽下喉咙冲上来的哭腔，把一切都藏起来。  
歌者再次摸了摸他的头，说：“你已经很努力了。这么长久以来，跨越那么多条世界线，一直以来重复着死亡和失败。一定是个非常坚强的孩子，愿意去爱每一个人，才会走到现在。”  
鸫松开了手，冲上前去，抱住了歌者，放声大哭起来。他一边哭，一边跟自由民道歉。道歉了无数遍，最后双眼干涩地昏睡过去。可刚闭上眼，又挣扎着起来，大声地宣布要回达尔文太空港。  
“你可以再休息一下。”歌者说。  
鸫摇头，面上的泪迹已经擦干净，双眼经过泪水的冲刷变得更为明亮，仿佛熊熊焰火。  
“我想见柯安塔，有很多话要跟他说。”鸫说，“我想陪在他身边，永远都不要再分开了。”  
歌者笑起来，这次的笑容跟之前温柔的微笑完全不一样，志在必得，实在要说的话，跟柯安塔很像。  
“多说什么也没用，你只要记住一点。一定要记住你自己是谁。”歌者说，“千万不能忘记。”

小啾从沙发上醒过来，周围漂浮着各种各样拟态生物，深海鱼和淡水虾的一块游泳，蜂鸟在吸允贝壳中的黑珍珠，松针跟竹叶相互交错，爬山虎铺满了整条象腿——只有腿部，因为客厅只装下了象腿。小啾缩在沙发角落，看着眼前的象腿缓慢挪过，脚下的鳄鱼跟着鸭子一块游动，头顶的蟒蛇用尾部作翼螺旋升空。幸亏这些拟态没有发出声音，不然，他相信自己会被吵晕过去，因为一群数量无限的鹅和青蛙正穿墙而过，青蛙们还试图伸出舌头把大白鹅风骚摇摆的尾部给舔进肚子，每当它们即将得逞，鹅们都回头狠狠啄一下。突然，一段树干从房顶落下穿入地底，原来是啄木鸟啃断了一棵古木。  
小啾对眼前这个世界有着特殊的熟悉感，认为自己进入到了融合者的梦里，但接下来发生的事告诉他远远没有这么简单。只见液晶电视自己开了，二十面体出现在屏幕一角，穿着整齐的西装，输个利落的背头，瞄了瞄手中的草稿，就朝着某个方向点头，对着小啾一本正经地报道自由民新闻。  
“一颗绝无仅有的彗星从地球出发，高速飞出外太空。”二十面体一句话定下基调，“在自由民的监督和该彗星的自我意识决定下，这颗彗星名为莫鸫。莫鸫于当地时间凌晨1时42分发射升空，用7.9秒加速，达到第一宇宙速度，成功在近地面绕行地球。接着逐渐加速，11.2秒之后超过逃逸速度，16.7秒后达到第三宇宙速度。我们知道，它肯定不会超过第四宇宙速度，所以就撇开速度不谈，我们来研究一下莫鸫的飞行路径。”二十面体挥挥手，身后的投影切换画面，显示了现今地球联邦的三维星图，原本应该用红线勾勒的边界被淡化，重点圈出的是八个太空港的位置，“以现在的速度是不可能到达任何一个太空港的，只要莫鸫的自我意识还没有罢工，他就会知道要去星门跃迁。太阳系内最近的、跃迁能量最大的日球顶层星门在0.5个天文单位之外，预计以他现在的速度，需要两个小时才能到达，因此，我们来逐个分析一下他进入星门之后会从哪一个太空港的星门出现。”  
二十面体从镜头外推入一块黑板，上面写满了计算公式与步骤。小啾粗略扫一眼，黑板标题用大号加粗字写着莫鸫航行轨迹预测，一串另外字体的小字接在后面写道第413566744条世界线，接着都是大片大片分析每一个太空港自带星门的跃迁能量变化及指向结果，在角落不是谁用极小的字在计算银河系和仙女座星云相撞时产生的暗物质的质量，以及虚数时空——一个小啾没见过的词汇——的生成概率。  
“我们计算了3秒，得出结论，莫鸫从任何一个太空港的星门跃迁出来的几率相同，但是重复跃迁之后，自身的纳米构造体会跟星门产生共鸣，造成跃迁通道量子塌缩和重塑，当然这是人类不可测时间中发生的事，但的的确确会给莫鸫的跃迁概率造成影响。每个星门的规模和量子通道都不一样，重复跃迁会是使得某些星门的跃迁出来的概率增加。接下来我们来看看在定向重复跃迁之后，他从哪个星门跃迁出来的概率最大。”  
说完，他将黑板推出屏幕右边，人从左边拉进来新的黑板，这次的字更加密，只有在结论才放大标注，明显是照顾小啾这个量子物理还没学好毕业的学生。小啾再次扫向角落，这次角落的命题改了，变成由正物质、反物质和暗物质组成的大质量天体的三星系统，以及相互的希洛极限，还特地注明这个系统是建立在十一维度空间的。  
“已知，莫鸫最终要到达尔文太空港。要达到同频率的量子通道，就必须跃迁某些特定的星门，才能在共鸣中获得足够的能量，以及调适到最接近的频率，以此将跃迁到达尔文太空港星门的概率拉到最大。经过计算，我们发现，通过普朗克太空港星门3次，沃森-克里克太空港星门11次，薛定谔太空港7次，就能以最小的跃迁次数从达尔文太空港星门跃迁出来。当然，如果尝试的次数足够多，总有一次能够达到目的地。也有可能，从空间补给站的星门出来，或者是开普勒边界、拉普拉斯边界等等的星门出来，那样我们的计算范围就要扩大，到达达尔文太空港的概率也会大大降低，很可能永远回不来，只能在各个星门之间跃迁，永远都达不到能量临界，换句话说，死在星门之内。”  
二十面体踢开黑板，身后投影切换到莫鸫彗星上，此时他的飞行速度已经由原来光速的三十分之一上升到光速的三分之二。二十面体看到这个数值先是愣了一下，才说：“这个速度对任何一个未经航行深海状态保护的生物来说，无异于自杀。但莫鸫现在是量子意识体，只要他的自我意识足够坚定，还能达到光速。当然，自由民不提倡这样的做法。以现在的速度，到达日球顶层星门不会超过5分钟。”  
二十面体又推进来一块黑板，这上面只写了两个数字，他指着第一个说：“这是鸫回到达尔文太空港的概率。”第二个，“这是永远困在星门中的概率。”然后做出一个非常有力可靠的点头，“前者的概率高于后者概率三个数量级，非常好。”  
小啾已经看入迷：“那剩下的概率是……”  
“剩下的概率，就是他会在跃迁中迷失自我，忘记自己是谁，忘记自己的目的，忘记自己是人类的概率。”二十面体仿佛听到小啾的提问，“超过99%，但没有超过99.99%。还是非常可观的。”  
小啾叫出声：“可观个屁！”  
二十面体清了清嗓子，投影切换到日球顶层星门，只见莫鸫距离顶层星门已经不足8光秒，而且还在继续加速。二十面体开始倒数，五、四、三、二——星门发出强光，量子通道已经激活，秦川效应器在玩命运转，在数到一的时候，莫鸫到达了光速，像一滴水般，落入了星门。  
二十面体说：“莫鸫第一次将从哪个星门跃迁而出？我们把任务交接到前线，接下来为你转接的是，达尔文太空港，克隆体小啾103号。”  
小啾还没反应过来，屏幕就变成了海洋的模样，克隆体小啾站在颠簸起伏的船上，拟态海浪一个高过一个，身后无数克隆体在修补船只，场面非常混乱。103号如同风雨中的小草，声嘶力竭道：“如你所见，现在达尔文太空港的拟态空间非常不稳定，克隆体小啾们正在抓紧修补，鸫•埃舍尔在为哥哥的归来作最后的准备工作，以免成功跃迁后哥哥无法进入涅特兰大。我们推测，在达尔文太空港中，最大的威胁是时间吞食者，融合者对它的捕杀计划已经在紧迫进行中。与此同时，为了给哥哥引路，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨将会在涅特兰大塔顶一刻不停地唱诵自由民之歌！现在转接到普朗克太空港，克隆体小啾ε39号。”  
原本站着的小啾一屁股坐到枕头垫上揉脚跟，他站麻了。  
普朗克太空港那边的拟态环境虽然没有达尔文这边的恶劣，但是明显落后一截，原因在于，这里的拟态环境还是以像素呈现：“哥哥从普朗克太空港星门盲跳而出！以光速围绕太空港一周后重新跃入星门！接下来转接到爱因斯坦太空港！”  
爱因斯坦太空港克隆体小啾a68b9号以光线变幻代替语言，翻译过来就是：“哥哥进入爱因斯坦太空港，速度为光速，绕太空港一周，受陨石影响速度开始减慢至光速的五分之四，成功返回星门！”  
伽利略太空港克隆体小啾7i：“哥哥进入伽利略太空港，速度为光速的三分之二，绕行时夺取太空港自转能量和总能源的十分之一，速度重新回到光速，成功返回星门！现太空港已启动后备能源，将从最近空间战获取能源补给。”  
笛卡尔边界人工智能黄金鸟子体0号：“已为伽俐略太空港提供输送能源最佳方案。就近所有空间站启动休眠程序，提供三分之一能源前往支援，确认伽利略太空港自转速度和维持能量恢复后，解除休眠。”  
沃森-克里克太空港克隆体小啾γ：“哥哥确认到达本港，速度光速。星门异常，秦川效应器能量死循环。预计解决需要7.9分钟。请求支援！”  
薛定谔太空港克隆体小啾x和黄金鸟子体：“异常数据读取中，读取完毕。结果分析……分析时间6.8分钟！”  
玻尔太空港：“申请合并分析！分析中，分析时间7.1分钟！”  
泡利太空港：“申请合并分析！分析时间5.8分钟！”  
沃森-克里克太空港：“分析时间5.6分钟！哥哥光速围绕太空港等待中。96秒后太空港开始固有震动预测影响哥哥航行速度！请求支援！”  
爱因斯坦太空港：“申请合并分析！分析时间4.9分钟！”  
普朗克太空港：“申请合并！分析时间4.6分钟！”  
达尔文太空港：“合并！4.2分钟！”  
沃森-克里克太空港克隆体小啾γ声音都带着绝望：“固有震动倒数10秒！9！8！7！”  
地球自由民二十面体插入频道：“合并！分析2秒！完毕！解决方案已传输！”  
沃森-克里克太空港：“方案收到！秦川效应器启动！星门量子通道重建完成！哥哥跃迁成功！”  
屏幕分割成多个等分小屏幕，每个屏幕中的克隆体或人工智能都在实时报道。屏幕左下角的一小块是二十面体的，只不过他已经没有出镜，只是不停地展示每次跃迁的概率变化计算结果。莫鸫还在跃迁，每一次跃迁，都离达尔文太空港更近一点。所有人都在尽一切努力，帮助鸫回到达尔文太空港。  
除了小啾他自己。  
认知到这个事实，他气得跳起来，将枕头踢到地上，围着沙发踱步，帮助自己降下火气。走着走着，他停在窗前，看到远处的楼宇之间，柯安塔正站在天台花园的边缘，遥遥望着涅特兰大的方向，不知道是不是在唱歌。他突然很想听到这个人的歌声。鸫说过柯安塔的歌声极其动人宛如天籁之音，但从来没听过他开口唱过。  
小啾眼尖，居然能够看到柯安塔光着脚，爬上栏杆，站在上面，红发随风飘扬，一转眼短发变长，燃起耀眼的火焰。  
“很漂亮对吧。可惜只有在这个世界，他才能显露自由民的特征。”突然出现在身旁的人说。  
小啾上下打量一番，认为自己应该认识此人，但没能从记忆中搜寻个所以然来，就淡定地问：“你是谁？”  
这人形生物说：“我是宇宙规律。”  
小啾忍不住喷笑：“宇宙有规律可言吗？”  
宇宙规律啧一声，嫌弃道：“你跟你哥一样讨厌。”  
“你认识莫鸫？”  
“是的。他就是个在你眼前反复横跳弄得眼花缭乱、还要抓起你的思维来上十几个背摔直到逻辑死循环崩溃的白痴。”  
小啾哈哈大笑：“为什么你一个高维度生命体能说出这么贴切的形容？！”  
宇宙规律再次重复这句话：“不要僵化地定位高维度生物。”  
小啾倒在沙发上捧腹大笑。笑完了，抹干眼泪，继续撩拨宇宙规律脆弱的神经——如果他有的话：“那你现在又在干什么呢，高维度生物？”  
就在不久之前，宇宙规律也听到过同样的问题，不同的时间不同的地点，问的人也不一样，可结局还是一致的，宇宙规律将这个成为世界线收束的必然结果，柯安塔听了后毫不留情地给予嘲笑，残忍地揭开真相：这只是宇宙规律过于愚蠢，没能领会人类文明的语言艺术，只能被情商不怎么高骚想法却一套套的两兄弟玩弄于鼓掌之间。这是后话，发生的时间节点也不在这条世界线上，所以，这个时间节点的宇宙规律只能乖乖遵循所谓的规律、以及工作需求，耐心地解释道：“我接受了自由民的委托来保护你。为了让你乖乖呆在这里，就选你作为本次事件的观测者。你只能观测，不能干涉。”  
“谁选的？”  
“一个没有人类名字的自由民。”  
小啾继续笑：“那他怎么不亲自来看守？凭什么他人在地球还来管我？！”  
宇宙规律顿了顿，似乎在思考怎么组织语言，几秒钟之后才回答说：“我无法理解人类的爱情和自由民的感情，而且你们两人的纳米构造体共鸣波长相克，能够和平相处简直匪夷所思。”  
小啾听了头大，气笑骂道：“我自己吐槽一下，不是问你的回答！”  
宇宙规律闭上嘴，眼睛瞥到另一边，似乎对这某个不在场的人投以白眼和鄙夷。小啾并没有对宇宙规律认识二十面体这件事感到惊奇，在他认知之内，高维度生物都应该信息相同、意志相连，当然这也属于先入为主而形成思维定式的僵化想法，但一定程度上，这一点是正确的。小啾跳过了很多应当深入思考的疑点部分，直接切入到二十面体上。每次想到这个人，小啾就感到异常愤怒和羞耻，再想到那次不只是掉入了哪条空间缝隙中、二十面体与他单方面道别，恨不得开着飞船杀向地球，将他撞入地底，贯穿地心，从另一端拱出来。  
“我记起来了，你就是在空间缝隙里，追着我跟二十面体放烟花的家伙。”  
“那不是烟花。”  
“就是烟花。威力那么小，又追不上人。”  
宇宙规律在一个自由民时间单位内受到莫鸫和莫鸠两兄弟的语言围剿，有种想炸了这条世界线重启的冲动。他一字一句，咬牙切齿地说：“你能不能闭上嘴静静呆着。”  
“不能。我要出去跟柯安塔一块看彗星！”  
“我说了不行！本次事件不能没有观测者！观测者无解的话别说这个拟态世界了，整条世界线都会崩溃！”  
小啾吼出来：“那选另一个人作观测者不就好了！”  
宇宙规律终于炸了：“你以为这是选举吗还能随便选的！”  
“那个逼就是随便选的啊！不对，他是看我不顺眼就点名塞我进来了！”  
“那你去打他啊跟我吵什么？！”  
“看你好欺负所以骂你啊！”  
宇宙规律呸一声：“滚你妈的！”  
此时，分割成十几份的屏幕突然合为一个，二十面体脸色阴沉地插进来：“莫鸠，你给我闭嘴乖乖呆在这里！”  
小啾喔地一笑，揶揄道：“这是谁啊。电视里面的人怎么能命令别人呢？”  
二十面体早就习惯了这种冷嘲热讽：“你现在出去能干什么？能引路吗，能击退时间吞食者吗，能阻止反噬吗，能抑制返祖现象吗？！什么都做不到的话，就好好呆在一边，不要添乱！”  
“嫌添乱那一开始就别拉我来这里！来了又让我呆着什么都不给做！你凭什么能决定我的事？凭什么认为我什么都做不到？凭什么？！”  
小啾双眼发红，浑身颤抖，喊到最后喉咙已经发出尖利的哭腔，但是他双目瞪得极大，泪水满在眼眶中却没溢出。  
二十面体隔着屏幕与他对视，良久都没有说一句话，表情也没有变化。  
“我要去找柯安塔。”小啾咽下哭泣的冲动，坚定道，“我要将莫鸫带回来。”  
宇宙规律一直盯着小啾，听到这话，紧绷的脸庞突然柔和起来，露出一个极浅的笑容：“莫鸠，请选择一名适合的新观测者代替你的位置。”  
小啾惊讶地转向宇宙规律，在看到对方露出这么人类化的表情后，想问的话也无需问出口，心中已经清楚了然。  
此时，窗外响起飞行引擎的声响，柯安塔驾驶着轻型飞行艇从上方悬停下来，红发在风中翻起耀眼的火焰，耳坠明亮如同宝石，而双瞳的神采比任何一处都要光明。他冲小啾喊道：“选好人就跟我一起来！别管二十面体了，他别扭得要死！不如我们把鸫带回来，摔他脸上揍一顿怎么样？！”  
小啾奔向窗户，突然又折回来，在鞋柜里挑了双运动鞋，塞了对袜子，提着跃出窗台。柯安塔伸手一拽，把人拉进怀里。  
“谢谢，你还记得我没穿鞋。”柯安塔递给他安全帽，又提醒系好腰带，“说真的，宇宙规律比二十面体要适合你，真的不考虑一下吗？”  
小啾夸张地翻白眼，说：“算了吧，我再也不想跟高维度生物谈恋爱了！”  
柯安塔哈哈大笑，脚踩油门，引擎喷出长长的高热粒子流，将两人带向远方。  
宇宙规律目送两人离开，首次学会了发自内心的笑容的他，接着感受到什么叫做愉悦，踩着欢快的步伐蹦跳到厨房，打开冰箱抽出一瓶反核聚白兰，手指挑了个高脚杯，倒了一杯酒细细品尝起来。喝了一半回到客厅，对屏幕里面的二十面体说：“委托失败，预付金恕不退款。”  
二十面体切掉视频连接，对身后的歌者和舞者说：“宇宙规律被两兄弟带坏了。”  
歌者捂着嘴笑：“那不是挺好的吗？”  
观测者小屋空了。宇宙规律坐在茶几上一边喝酒一边看屏幕上莫鸫跃迁各个星门的直播。这时，新的观测者到达，在沙发上醒过来。  
宇宙规律友好地打招呼：“初次见面，观测者莫测。我是宇宙规律。您被小啾指定为本次事件的观测者，为了让莫鸫顺利返回达尔文太空港，请不要离开这里。”

柯安塔指着远处的涅特兰大说：“鸫的意识必须达到黄金鸟光线神经根部，进入自己的身体才能苏醒过来。虽然这里距离星门不到两光秒，但一旦跃迁出达尔文太空港星门，鸫就会减速，进入太空港范围就会降至音速，甚至肉眼可见。”  
小啾问：“那我们的任务是什么？”  
柯安塔回答：“引路是一方面，不过鸫不至于会迷路。更重要的，是把时间吞食者引诱出来压制住。绝不能让它妨碍鸫。”  
“那要怎么做？”  
“在拟态世界里攻击它，效果会显现在现实中，那特蕾莎他们就能抓捕到时间吞食者了。”柯安塔浅浅地坏笑，“很简单对吧？”  
小啾学着他那样笑：“是挺简单的。连现实中都找不到，只能在拟态世界中靠自由民找，那肯定是瓮中捉鳖呀！”  
时间吞食者的阴影笼罩大地，溢出的能量像海水一样淹没拟态世界，拟态在海水中瓦解，唯有几栋坚实的高楼屹立不倒。小小的飞行艇在波动交错的缝隙中穿梭。  
柯安塔说：“我们是鳖。”  
小啾纠正：“是苍蝇。”  
说完，他夺过驾驶权，脚踩油门，左手把方向，右手握着手刹，看准时间切换力道。飞行艇双翼尾侧翻，像水滴一样往下降，恰好躲过时间吞食者喷射的粒子流，接近海面的时候，一个浪头拍来，艇身擦着巨浪的尾巴飞过，重新跃上高空。视界中一道十字闪光亮起，这是时间吞食者发动攻击的征兆，但这次来不及逃跑，它仿佛计算到飞行艇所有逃跑路线，预判极其精准，一道细长的激光从某个不可视之点发出，即将穿透飞行艇的引擎，企图引爆整架飞行艇。  
小啾没有害怕地闭上眼睛，也没有惊慌失措。柯安塔就挡在前面，吩咐他专心驾驶，只见他手轻轻抬起，把能量聚拢到一点，形成一张极薄极坚韧的保护膜，将激光拦下，完全吸收。时间吞食者只攻击一次就收起溢出的时间能量往更远处去。海水迅速退却，露出拟态城市，被毁坏的街道自动修复，有用的拟态方块吞噬冗余，互相组成新的整体。  
“看到攻击的方向了吧？朝那个方向去。”柯安塔说，“不能让他逃了。”

海浪聚拢成一座高耸的山丘，山顶上插着一根巨大的指针，正是时间吞食者。它在拟态世界的最高处俯视，唯一能够感觉到威胁的是这个地底下倒立位面的、代表着人工智能黄金鸟的高塔，自由民鸫•埃舍尔和用纳米构造体、拟态以及零碎的DNA克隆出来的半融合者，只是他们都在努力维持太空港拟态运作表面正常，无法顾及二代自由民的归回。时间吞食者就这么凝固在山丘上，它不急，它知道莫鸫会从达尔文太空港的星门跃迁出来，直达涅特兰大。现在只需要等待。  
翻滚的海浪出现一个小泡泡，抵御黑水的入侵，泡中是一架旧式的飞行艇。无论是进化规模还是历史进程，都无法与时间吞食者抗衡。时间吞食者分裂出一根稍短的指针，顺时针跳动一格，半山腰如同雨后春笋一般冒出指针，针尖的炮口闪光一亮，漫山遍野的红色激光倾斜而出，露出爪牙疯狂追着飞行艇。小啾双手快速一摆，飞行艇一个侧翻躲过首批激光，往海面低飞。第二批激光紧追不放，第一批激光穿入海中，瞬间蒸发出几十个水洞，水底发出红光，水面还是沸腾，两秒后巨大的爆破将海水炸出一柱山高的水花。小啾紧紧握着船舵，但飞行艇还是被爆炸的余波掀飞，当他倒立地绑在驾驶座时，爆炸的声音才传到耳边，尽管飞行艇已经削减了大半声波，但耳膜依然阵阵发聩。  
因为飞行艇的失控，激光已经追上，锋利的爪牙咬上双翼，将上面的两个主引擎打了下来。小啾拼命稳住，可还是没能落入每个飞行员都用的坠机噩梦，滚入海中前，还没忘发动强制弹射，可惜先把柯安塔弹出去，自己却没能逃过一劫，直接没入海水。等反应过来发现，飞行艇的操控模拟已经崩溃，视界从star bang变回旧式设计。  
小啾在混乱中摸到强制开舱的手闸，逃跑方法在心中粗略地闪过就深吸一口气，一鼓作气提起手闸，海水从身后涌进来，就以灌满的速度来说，可以想象这个舱门的大小绝对不会卡住人。小啾按下安全带，奋力往外爬，身子却钉在了驾驶座上，一股无法摆脱的力道捆住了他。  
安全带锁扣坏了。小啾心想，我要死在拟态世界了。  
这时，藏在口袋的二十面体玩具发出强光，水流的方向逆转，它们像是有意识一样，把残破的飞行艇往高处推，推上水面，一直在闭气的小啾终于呼吸到新鲜空气。睁开眼睛之后，第一件事就是扯开安全带，从驾驶座上爬出来，钻出飞行艇。  
外头尽是无法用常理解释的现象。海洋中央出现一个巨大的漩涡，包括时间吞食者在内的周围事物都形成了这个漩涡的吸积盘，围着它旋转。强光和高热从看不见尽头的漩涡底部喷出，直直往天空射去。小啾相信这是一个黑洞，要么是拟态海洋世界的黑洞形态，要么就不是三维世界的黑洞。时间吞食者还在山顶上，但变得比之前巨大上十几倍，针尖中央凌空镶嵌着一颗核心，这核心发现极远处还活着的小啾，立刻朝那边射去一道极细但极快的激光。  
激光没有击中小啾，而是突兀地在前方三百米以外的海面划出一道热浪。柯安塔出现在热浪中，他手持一把结晶体刀，挡下这次攻击。接着第二道激光来临，柯安塔迎上前，刀尖摆到一个刁钻的角度，反手挑起激光，让能量在刀刃上转两圈，最后往回一甩，将激光送回去，击中第三次激光。空中炸开一个漂亮的能量光环。小啾因为高强光而闭上眼睛，等再适应环境，时间吞食者已经变了个样。只见他制造的高耸的山丘已经滑入漩涡，只剩下一把巨型指针坚持着，这把指针生出无数短指针，围着绕成一圈，全都对着柯安塔攻击，柯安塔一往无前，手中的刀奋力一挥便削去了大半激光，就着由高到低的下落，直接杀入指针的保护圈内，刺向核心。但距离核心不到半米，凝聚的生物共鸣能就将他弹飞，一直飞入漩涡边缘的海中。  
小啾握住二十面体玩具跳入海中，掌握着水流的他迅速游到柯安塔身边，扣住脖颈往外围游。但是漩涡的吸力极大，即便是二十面体玩具给予的能力，也没法抵抗，只能减缓落入速度。  
照这样下去，迟早会落入漩涡，小啾又急又怕，回身看了眼柯安塔，发现他已经身负重伤，躯干多处伤口结晶化，甚至蔓延到脸庞。手中的玩具一明一灭，仿佛一个名副其实的玩具。他想求救，却喝了一口水。  
他先是喊了鸫的名字，没有回应，再是莫测和罗伊，也没有回应。指针已经注意到他俩，核心处再次聚拢能量，势必一举消灭两个生命体的模样。小啾再看柯安塔，后者已经醒过来，能够靠自己游动，但还是没能抵御漩涡的吸引。  
“鸫没有教你使用纳米构造体的方法吧……”柯安塔一边说一边游，更多的结晶体爬上脸颊，变得极为虚弱，“放弃我吧小啾，我连送你回去的力气都没有了。”  
“不要。”小啾尖叫起来，“我不要！”  
柯安塔在水中沉沉浮浮：“我错了，不该把你卷进来。你是观测者的话，或许不会牺牲这么多。”  
小啾紧紧窜着柯安塔的手，水在身边中快速溜走，仿佛这个人也会化作泡沫消失在指缝间一样。  
柯安塔继续说：“时间吞食者把位面打穿了，这里的海水会通过漩涡流到另一个位面，埃舍尔和克隆体们在那里。幸运的话，他们能够将我捞起来。”  
小啾摇头：“你教我怎么用纳米构造体吧，我能用的！我学得很快！”  
柯安塔没再回话，而是抬起手中的刀，指向小啾。一股强大的水流将他卷起，紧抓的手松脱，他被龙卷风一样的力量送到远方，回到飞行艇的残骸边上。或许柯安塔的意思是小啾能再次驾驶飞行艇逃离这个地方，但他没把离开的方法告诉小啾。飞行艇也没法启动。  
一道激光射入漩涡边缘，柯安塔消失在浪潮中。  
小啾没从水中浮起，他想淹死自己，但水流一直给他送来氧气。终于，他松开手，让二十面体玩具飘走，自己沉入更深的海中。  
泡沫在四周升腾，一片青柠坠下来，小啾爬上去跟着青柠一块浮上水面。香槟的酒香充满了整个高脚杯，熏得人沉醉。小啾看到鸫拿着高脚杯摇晃，手指沾了点水，沿着杯口划圈，震动的玻璃发出嗡鸣。他开始哼歌。这是一首非常柔和的歌，没有歌词，只有起起伏伏的音调。鸫很少唱这种歌，声音却非常适合。等第二次重复的时候，小啾就能跟着唱了，只是还哼得磕磕绊绊，还会走音。跟到第三次，终于能顺利重复。第四次的时候，鸫终于跟这酒杯中缩小的小啾对话，满意地笑道：“你果然学得很快。”  
小啾从这句话语气的细微差别中认出这不是现在的莫鸫，而是原本已经死去的哥哥。显然，现在这个时间节点的莫鸫已经没法亲自教导小啾，只能靠过去的莫鸫手把手教学。  
“可惜不能教你更多，你的能力太特殊，无论是人类还是自由民，都不希望动用你的能力。”  
小啾疑惑：“所以我的能力到底是什么？”  
鸫没有回答，只是用指尖敲了敲杯壁。酒液立刻凝固，但不是结冰的状态，而是任何一个粒子都固定在各自的位置，不再运动。  
“我们再唱一次。”鸫说，“这次一定要唱好。”  
海水围着漩涡转动，时间吞食者朝四处发射激光，将还没被淹没的拟态建筑击倒，推入海中。另一个位面的克隆体小啾们吱哇乱叫着堵洞口，尽管打穿的口子只有一个拳头大小，但喷出的水柱瞬间击穿了黄金鸟的三闸安全板，此时水柱打在第四闸门上，液化而来的水蒸气充满将整个廊道，高热致使闸门和四周的拟态保护伞开始过热而无法修复。  
“完了，完了。”埃舍尔念叨，“这次真的完蛋！”  
克隆体小啾哭得鬼哭狼嚎，但手中活还是不能停下，恨不得有上千只手：“都怪时间吞食者！都怪它！等自由民回归了我们要湮灭这个文明！”  
埃舍尔放声怒骂：“无耻垃圾二十面体逼事真多，以后见一次打一次！”  
说完，冲出的海水柱凝固，水珠和水蒸气停顿在半空，再也不动。拟态的过热警报全部解除，自我修复终于重新执行。  
另一个位面上，茫茫海洋成为一座用水雕刻成的石像，时间吞食者镶嵌其中，如同一座石碑。小啾深吸一口气，缓慢吐出来，再吸一口气，终于下定决心唱歌。  
结果第一个音就起高了，感觉不妥，赶紧降回来，情急之中多降了半个阶，第三个音好不容易找回感觉，能稍微平顺地唱下去，时间吞食者却受不了了。三个不在同一个调的音和起来不单单折磨人类，也折磨非人类的神经。它居然摆脱了小啾的能力，疯狂挣扎起来，核心在指针顶端高速旋转，发出一阵阵惨绝人寰的尖叫声。小啾也知道自己唱得难听，索性破罐破摔，直接干嗓吼出来，第一个音就吓得凝固海洋崩溃。凝固的水柱缩回洞中，重新返回漩涡。漩涡也开始逆转，把原本吞下去的都吐出来，也没等它转回来，海洋就自个填补回来。时间吞食者终于挣脱了海洋，一个劲往高空逃逸。能量海洋跟在他后边，像是跟着一个吸水龙头，回到指针身上，核心受不住这么快速的能量回溯，终于在颤动到最高点的时候爆炸了。  
拟态世界之外，特蕾莎往高空一跳，蓄力的右脚爆发出强劲的能量，纳米构造体外骨骼加强到最高级别，没有任何花样，毫不拖泥带水，直接击中显形的时间吞食者，把它打到地面。地面的克莱尔和火鸦早就等着，按着时间差，后者先支撑一个炸弹火球，前者冲出一拳，火球跟指针碰撞，炸开无数火花，能量浪潮热环往外扩散。玛利亚在封锁圈的最外环竖起一面保护罩，锁住能量不要外泄，以免误伤。卡特罗发射电网，将指针结实地困住，同时在拉着往另一头甩半天，拍在地上，轰隆一声。  
指针一动不动，通红的核心变成绿色，这是时间吞食者投降的讯号。特蕾莎跟罗伊汇报情况，外圈待命的外星生物捕获小组准备回收外星生物。火鸦跟卡特罗抓着电网的两头，交流本次抓捕外星人的心得，终于明白开拓者为何如此有热情探索未知星球和外星生物，原来是如此惊险有趣。  
小啾从拟态世界中醒过来，见到柯安塔已经起来，跟终端另一头的二十面体通讯，得知鸫已经跃迁出达尔文太空港星门，朝涅特兰大飞近。鸫•埃舍尔和克隆体小啾们已经执行指引工作，半分钟后，黄金鸟根部的巨大晶球体从里面破开，莫鸫没有任何悬念地醒过来。其余七个太空港和六条边界带纷纷发来贺电，同时送来邀请函，表示随时欢迎为本次作战出力的各位前来观光游玩，给旅游经济发展做贡献。克隆体小啾说这帮人工智能真的忒嚣张，趁着凯旋胜利人人都被冲昏头脑的时候发广告，一边发牢骚一边呸，搬起拟态砖块填补安全板，他们决定重新设计安全管道和防护系统，以免下次灌进来的不是海水而是岩浆想临阵脱逃都没办法。  
在人人都欢喜的时候，只有一个人无比沮丧，失落地窝在父亲的怀中嚎啕大哭。  
柯安塔换好衣服跑进客厅，欢喜地说：“小啾我们走！去涅特兰大接鸫！”  
小啾哭丧着从莫测肚皮上探出头，抽噎地问：“我唱歌是不是很难听？”  
柯安塔保持笑容，歪着头思考如何组织语言。小啾见他这么一顿，嚎得更大声了。莫测揉了揉额头，想说些什么，但什么都说不出，成为观测者目击到的东西颠覆了八年开拓的见闻，其魔幻程度跟宇宙的尽头有得一拼。  
终于，柯安塔想到说什么，连忙开口道：“每个音都能不在调上也是个非常出色的能力。鸫曾经这么说过。而且二十面体也很擅长做这样的事！”  
小啾停止哭泣，迷茫了两秒，突然露出凶恶的表情，咬牙切齿道：“那个狗逼东西，卑鄙无耻下流阴损狡诈不是人，见一次打一次，见两次直接打死！切块弹射外太空！”  
柯安塔鼓掌：“说的好！我们现在走吧！”  
说完抓着小啾赶紧逃跑。莫测在后面后知后觉地追打：你们怎么回事？都在干些什么怎么都不跟老年人说清楚？还有小啾你从哪里学的骂人高级词汇……  
鸫从培养液中游上来，光溜溜的身子在光线下显得格外白皙。他摸了摸后腰，发现之前的脊椎手术伤口完全消失了。他接过罗伊手中的衣服披上，高兴地哼起歌来。罗伊认真地听着，居然听懂了歌词。  
“即便如此，你的歌声也会继续下去——”


	10. 自由民之名

开普勒边界三号军事星球，巡洋舰R. Catcher刚停入补给基地，拉德里安•初昂夫的私人频道就响了，副官看向上将，后者点点头，就让频道接通。画面一亮，小啾的大脸就出现了，卡了大约六秒钟，画面终于变成他后退几步跟莫鸫一块，爬上一架儿童公园里的攀爬铁架，小啾往上跨了两格才跟鸫同高，而鸫只是稍微踮起脚尖——拉德里安感觉他长高了些。  
声音传过来了，一开始断断续续，后面跟画面一样变得平稳。小啾说：“上将你跑到哪里去了，好卡啊！是不是在开普勒那个三号星球上，那里磁暴事件之后信号就一直不好！”  
拉德里安想夸他猜对了真聪明，但背后还有副官看着，还有些兴趣已经被吸引过来的军官们，只好什么都不打算回答。反正这两兄弟肯定会自顾自讲下去。  
鸫在上下踮脚，头发已经长长了些许，扎了个小马尾辫，极其好看：“我们很快就要过生日了。十八岁生日！成人礼！你会来吗？”  
拉德里安看了眼日程表，说：“回不去。先预祝你们生日快乐。想要什么礼物吗？”  
“你不来的话，要礼物也没有必要。”小啾说，“说到底只是找个借口跟你去玩啦。”  
拉德里安说：“那等我什么时候回航就很你们说一声。”  
鸫啊啊大叫：“我还想生日的时候宣布，以后要成为跟你一样的人，气死罗伊和莫测！这怎么搞！没法搞了！都怪海盗！我诅咒他们的黑朗姆全部兑水兼塑化剂甲醇超标！”突然语气一转，变回温软又调皮的大男孩，“对了，如果送酒的话千万别买开普勒的酒，那里的气泡酒贼难喝。”  
某位通讯官听了点头赞同：“说的没错，昨晚被灌了一杯，在床上差点硬不起来。”  
他说完，指挥大厅中所有人都盯着他，包括拉德里安，他的眼神分明在指责此人在未成年面前讲黄色笑话的低俗行为。安静了两秒——不知是因为延迟还是真的尴尬，鸫终于开口讲话缓解气氛：“喝醉当然硬不起来，喝了假酒还会出问题呢。”  
“那你挺有经验的吼！”小啾说。  
“嗯，那当然。除了喝假酒那部分。”鸫说。  
然后小啾终于忍不住尖叫道：“上将你公放通讯居然不告诉我们！我挂了！你回来记得说一声！”  
接着画面就黑了。  
之后有很长一段时间，这支对海盗部队都流传着初昂夫上将收养了两个很像已逝儿子的孩子的传闻。  
****  
高倍显微镜下的拟态在伸展手臂，相互交错，形成非常漂亮的结晶网。这网跟以往出现过的形态都有所不同，鸫给它加入了新的结合位点，希望能够生成更加坚韧的质地，同时能够支撑出更加复杂的结构。此时，鑫来到工作间，自顾找了个位置坐下，看着鸫弯曲伏在观察台前的背影，等了半分钟，终于开口问道：“你跟柯安塔做爱的时候有勃起吗？”  
原本以为对方只是好奇来看看的鸫吓了一跳，转过头，满脸的震惊：“你要庆幸选了个好时机，这个点没人留下来通宵。”  
鑫说：“所以我现在来了，趁你还没跟柯安塔约会好几天夜不归宿。”  
“……”鸫终于肯认真回答鑫的问题，“我的性生活很充实，性功能也很正常。”  
鑫追问：“那柯安塔呢？”  
鸫深吸一口气，继续淡定地回答：“他无论哪个方面都很优秀。”  
鑫诚恳地说：“我想说些很隐私的事。”  
鸫点头：“让我听听还有什么能比刚才的问题还要隐私。”  
鑫喝了口小平板机器人送过来的温水，说：“我从来都没有产生过性欲，也没有勃起过。”  
鸫立马回答：“你应该咨询医生。”  
鑫肯定道：“是心理问题。”  
鸫：“所以你问我的恋情是要了解性欲的刺激原因？”  
鑫点头：“爱情是最重要的原因吗？”  
鸫摆手：“只要你想硬，钢板都能戳穿。”  
鑫皱眉头：“无法理解。”  
鸫叹气，痛心疾首地锤椅子扶手：“所以我才很不喜欢罗伊•埃舍尔风格的涅特兰大十三研究部。你看看他都干了什么，居然禁止向融合者传达一切性知识，连正常性知识都不行！简直就是远古时代！性解放运动都多久远的事了！我知道着床计划就是要研究融合者生殖生理，所以就要压抑性欲？干得漂亮，现在所有融合者都不知道该怎么做爱了！很显然是罗伊自己的问题，他跟埃舍尔人鬼情末了行不通，把气撒在心智正常欲望合理的人身上……”  
鑫做了个暂停的手势：“我咨询过柯安塔，他也说了跟你一模一样的话。”   
鸫一愣，继而大笑起来，身子往后一靠，没扎的头发散在脸颊旁边，随着身体的起伏晃动。笑完了，他将左腿叠在右腿上，可以说，这个动作非常潇洒优雅，跟柯安塔非常相像。在柯安塔还没有离职前，鑫曾在休息室撞见加班到凌晨的柯安塔，一边喝咖啡一边闭目养神，听到有人接近而睁开眼睛，琥珀色的眸子没有半点疲色，然后转过来面对鑫，同时自然而然地叠起腿，平静地问鑫有什么要事。鑫结束回想，转而陷入恋爱是否导致趋同的思考中。  
“柯安塔有给出什么建议吗？”  
“他叫我来找你。他说你是非常忠于欲望的人。”  
鸫又笑了，笑完说：“每个人对欲望的理解都不一样，但欲望不是勃起的理由。如果你想尝试什么叫生理勃起，可以选择吃药。但如果你想知道什么叫欲望，那得先从最基本的欲求开始。你有什么想做的事情吗？”  
说完，身后的仪器亮了黄灯，鸫回过神点开错误报告，从头到尾看了一次之后叹了口气，倒在椅背上。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想用拟态打印出环形构造，可维持环形的条件温度接近绝对零度。如果改变拟态结合位点倒是能够适应室温，但内部结构就很容易崩塌。而且素圈太乏味了，我想弄点装饰，起码也得是曼德勃集合。”  
鑫说：“那你为什么不用纳米构造体呢？”  
鸫斜睨了一眼：“太张扬了吧，这是戴出去的。”  
鑫问：“展览品吗？”  
鸫难以置信地看着他，说：“你不知道这是什么吗？”  
鑫说：“知道。但忠于欲望的莫鸫应该会用纳米构造体制作，而不是拟态。”  
鸫说：“你说得对。但这里是拟态实验室。而我没有使用纳米构造体研究室里面某几台关键仪器的权限。”  
鑫深吸一口气，慢慢吐出来，眼神真挚一本正经地说：“我有，但我不敢借给你。”  
鸫抬腿踹他一脚。  
****  
实际上，鸫和小啾并没有给生日作什么惊喜的安排，他们对18岁生日的成人礼没什么概念，唯一的想法就是，跨过了这个槛，很多禁忌的事情就能开放。小啾认为，一旦成人，他拟态情趣用品店的VIP资格即刻激活，就能在那里欣赏各式各样的情趣工具，什么时候二十面体现身，他就往他身上招呼。鸫听了后对这个充满性幻想的未来计划赞不绝口，并向他粗略地介绍了SM，小啾当然知道SM是什么，所以比起教训二十面体，他先用枕头教训了鸫一番。跟弟弟一样，鸫对生日的理解和性脱不了关系，成人礼之后最大的好处，就是他终于能以成年人的身份跟柯安塔做爱，不会再有不怀好意的人指指点点说三道四，暗示柯安塔奸淫未成年人，当然，柯安塔从来不会在意别人的看法，只是要鸫听到这些话，他会上去给这些人一拳。  
莫测和罗伊听了这俩小孩的想法直皱眉头无奈摇头——小啾把二十面体那部分省略了，以免莫测抓着不放非要刨出二十面体是何方外星人。罗伊认为莫测对他俩的性教育做得极其不到位，导致现在他们对性的看法如此偏激，莫测呸一声冷笑，反唇相讥罗伊在十三研究部对融合者实行性封锁，搞得跟旧世纪的教主一样两面派。克里斯汀娜给吵架的两人放下茶杯，就让两兄弟出去玩，别打扰两名教育家的辩论赛。  
鸫发现婚后克里斯汀娜很少对他们要求什么，就趁这个机会开口问下，结果克里斯汀娜确实没什么特别的看法，她既没有认为鸫和柯安塔天生一对，也没有认为他们不合适，只是觉得他们既然相爱，就没必要理会旁人的看法。倒是小啾，她把对象转向小啾，笑出了声，不是什么嘲笑，只是单纯地觉得这个小孩的想法很有趣，她觉得小啾只是闷在心里不说出来，也不肯表达出来，但肯定是有喜欢的人，劝他赶紧表白，别再单相思。小啾脸红耳赤辩驳根本不是单相思。  
接下来的意外就硬生生打乱了他们的成人礼。小啾的期末答辩提前举行，恰好安排在生日当天下午；罗伊下达了最为严格的融合者禁令，现阶段禁止所有融合者离开涅特兰大，包括莫鸫本人。然后是柯安塔，他告诉鸫个人演唱会将在生日当晚举行的时候，鸫惨叫一声，倒在宿舍床上痛哭不已。他一边嚎叫一边大骂柯安塔的歌声应该只让他听为什么要让全世界都听到，柯安塔温和地微笑解释道，演唱会场地租用还有苏白、尘魄两人的空闲时间都刚好排在那段时间，特蕾莎问有没有现场转播，柯安塔点头，但相信涅特兰大的特定封锁能让融合者无法接收外界信息，鸫咒骂罗伊永远都只能看着埃舍尔没法跟他上床。  
于是，困在涅特兰大无所事事的鸫决定给自己找点任务干，跑到实验室去研发拟态环形物。鑫看完了他至今为止的研究日志，认为鸫早就能完成这项简单的研发实验，只是他给这个环增加了太多功能，以至很难一一满足，才会花这么多时间，讲到最后，他还是认为鸫该用纳米构造体代替，而不是用简单的拟态来制作。鸫说罗伊实在小气，不肯把研究室借来一用，只能用拟态凑合了。  
“这么重要的东西你也凑合？”鑫挑起眉毛。  
“我再想想吧，难道要自己设计一台仪器？”  
鑫无可奈何，说：“没那必要，偷偷进去不就好了。”  
鸫上下打量此人，露出鄙夷的神色：“原来精神控制的能力就是这样教唆别人干坏事的，我可算看穿你了。”  
鑫啧了一声：“你的坏心思比吃过的饭还多。”  
鸫点头接受夸奖：“谢谢。”  
鑫：“请你把坏心思都用在干好事上。”  
鸫：“若是那样我就直接绑架柯安塔上飞船开拓去了。”  
鑫：“强迫的爱情只是精神强奸。”  
鸫：“前几天你还说自己不能勃起，理解不了情欲。今天你就变成感情专家了。这可能就是融合者指数爆炸般的学习能力吧。”  
“……”鑫欲言又止，最终决定什么都不说，翻个白眼转身走人。  
等了一会儿，鸫才打开办公柜。鑫在转身走的那一刻带着泄愤的情绪，一手将没关好的柜子甩回去。此时微微打开一条缝，能看到里面有纳米构造体研究室的通行卡。鸫翻了翻里面的文件，没找到想要的，失望地合上柜子，通行卡已经藏在衣袖里。然后他又在看拟态研发的运行报告。  
****  
小啾在图书馆里最后一次修改期末答辩的论文，翻阅了些文献，就匆匆返回宿舍，准备答辩稿，结果一开门就看到二十面体坐在椅子上闭眼休息。小啾吓了一跳，但迅速恢复镇定，上去就是一脚，把椅子踹歪。二十面体重心不稳，整个身子倾倒，惊醒过来赶紧站稳，震惊地看着小啾。  
只见小啾把资料往桌上一放，口气冷淡地说：“我要学习，你不要烦我。”  
二十面体也果然没烦他，什么也没说，走到房间角落的沙发坐好，就再也没有声息。  
小啾也没再理他，打开屏幕开始写初稿。  
三个小时后，小啾感觉到饿了，回头一看，二十面体还坐在沙发上，但已经侧着头睡着了。他静悄悄走过去，轻轻贴近男人的身躯，一开始还有些退却，稍微往后躲了一下，但只是错开一厘米，又贴上去，双手撑在沙发上，男人的要比他好很多，体形也强壮几分，要这么撑着俯下身会感觉到吃力。他离男人的脸庞还有几厘米的时候停顿一下，连带着呼吸也停顿了。  
他慢慢地按下去，嘴唇准确地印在对方的唇上。  
似乎过了一个世纪，但现实只是蜻蜓点水一下就离开。  
二十面体不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的眼眸倒映着小啾的脸庞，里头没有半点疲色。  
他抬手抚上小啾的后颈，说：“你晚餐想吃什么，我给你打包回来。”  
小啾随便点了个菜，二十面体就走了。他看起来没有任何异样的反应。  
小啾回头就跟柯安塔联系上，急忙打字问，二十面体是不是没有学习过情爱和性欲这方面的知识。柯安塔正在彩排的中场休息，抽空看了信息哈哈大笑，直接打过去。小啾接通，一上来就忙问：“我刚才亲他，他没反应！”  
柯安塔没憋住笑，又喷了出来，好不容易缓过气来，才说：“小啾你要明白一点，自由民是没有感情的。我们学习人类文明的情感表达不仅仅需要很长的时间，更重要的是契机。我接触的第一个人类是莫鸫，所以很多方面，我都会跟他很像，之后我又接触了形形色色的人类，而且我是以婴幼儿的身份开始在人类中成长的，所以学习得比较深入。二十面体是最近才开始学习的，接触的只有你，其余时间，他都在埋头看书，学习人类文明的各种理论知识。”  
小啾恼气又骂不出来，说：“那他不知道亲嘴是什么意思吗？”  
柯安塔说：“他知道啊。只是他接受的知识都是书面的，但人类感情是多变的，要他在茫茫知识中找到一个对应的条目实在太难了。”  
小啾想说什么，但又说不出口。  
柯安塔继续说：“鸫是我见到的第一个人类，他的感情表达非常直白坦率，所以我的情绪也不会趋于含蓄。但你不同，小啾，你不擅长向在意的人表达真实的感情。”  
小啾愣住了，喃喃开口：“亲吻不算真实的感情吗？”  
“是的，但二十面体不擅长表达感情，更不擅长理解感情。”  
“那我该怎么做？”  
“跟他讲清楚自己的想法，他会回应你的。”  
通话结束后二十面体还未回来，小啾学习也不是，躺床也不是，就去洗了个澡，梳理心情。出来的时候，二十面体已经摆好小饭桌。三人宿舍里头只有他俩，这两人也不擅长跟对方交流，因此这顿饭吃得很安静。不过，以拥有实体的拟态出现的二十面体不需要食物，他只是坐在简易餐桌对面，时不时给小啾递纸巾、添温水。  
小啾把筷子放下，问二十面体：“你会开飞船吗？”  
二十面体眯了眯眼睛，没明白小啾的意思。  
小啾解释道：“生日的时候，我爸会送我一艘新飞船，以后我会开着它开拓。我在想，如果是你的话，能不能跟我一起，分担一下跃迁疲劳。”  
二十面体点头表示明白，说：“恐怕不可能。”  
小啾盯着他。  
二十面体继续说：“你的飞船是为人类设计的，只要我还是拟态，就不能帮你开飞船。但除此以外的事，我都能做。”  
小啾说：“那你决定跟我一起开拓吗？”  
二十面体说：“我跟你一起。”  
小啾追问：“你要怎样才能变成人类，或者变回自由民？”  
二十面体说：“我没有名字，无法变成人类。这条世界线不允许自由民的存在，所以不能变回自由民。”  
小啾说：“我给你取个名字。”  
二十面体摇头：“只有自由民能给自由民取名。”  
小啾低下头，新生的喜悦被彻底浇灭，连火星都没剩。  
收拾了餐桌，小啾继续学习，二十面体坐在后头给他擦头发，约莫过了三个小时，小啾有些累了，打算刷个牙。此时，二十面体进了浴室——也不知道一个拟态为什么需要沐浴，可能淋的是量子水。趁着当事人不在，小啾赶紧咨询鸫，打字的速度空前之快。  
涅特兰大研究所融合者宿舍中，一个原本干躺在床上看天花板思考人生、无所事事无所适从、甚至怀疑人生的大男孩听到终端响了，立刻像弹簧一样跳起来，仿佛那不是通讯工具，而是催命的闹钟。他小心翼翼地划开屏幕，输入密码，点开信箱，期间短信通知又响了好几次。  
小啾：你跟柯安塔平时上床前都会干什么？我看很多片里都没怎么写这部分，就算有的也没有参考意义。  
小啾：除了接吻还有什么，不会这么快就前戏了吧。  
小啾：别告诉我是喝酒。  
这名俊秀的青年倒吸一口凉气，将自己砸进床单里，无声地哀嚎一分钟之后，面无表情地重新打开终端，输入答案。  
鸫：通常我们会先选择聊天。  
小啾：一边喝酒一边聊天？你怎么不说是拼酒呢！  
鸫：未成年最好别喝酒。  
小啾：你说啥？你看看star bang上的酒窖，想清楚再说话。  
小啾：你最好认真回答，不然每次你跟柯安塔上床，我就跳上来狂喷酒精，你们别想勃起了，统统给我阳痿！  
青年倒吸一口凉气，恨不得自戳双目从窗户跳下去，兴许还能穿越时空回到过去，掐死那时答应致命要求的自己。他在房中来回踱步，甚至走进浴室重新刷牙冷静一番。没错，这名青年虽然有着莫鸫的长相，但那层纳米构造体伪装膜底下，实际上是鑫本人。一个星期前，心地善良的鑫把通行卡借给了鸫，鸫欢天喜地冲入他的宿舍，大半夜的两人钻进被窝里秘密探讨。此时，鑫才真情实感地发现，这个在特蕾莎等人口中被描述为恶魔天使版套娃的莫鸫，确实是个魔鬼。当时夜深人静，鑫以为鸫突发奇想要来个床上自拍，以此刺激柯安塔演绎狗血剧情——他真的很擅长想这种事，但从来没真正实践过，结果鸫说，想跟鑫换个身份，说详细点，就是在研发成功之前，他和鑫都交换身份，身体由纳米构造体拟态为对方的模样，以此蒙骗所有人。鑫说他多此一举，只要偷偷溜进实验室就行了，没必要改头换面，鸫说实验室有监控，要是罗伊吃饱了撑调查一番，还亲自上门勘察就完蛋了。“他很擅长干这种屁事。”鸫不忘补充一句。帮人帮到底，鑫也有求于人，算是互帮互助，只是他作为三代A级融合者，除了精神探知反面，其余能力都比较贫弱，换形改面的能力仅限于面部，还不包括发型。鸫非常干脆地脱光衣服，让鑫近距离观察自己，再手把手教学，居然一个晚上，鑫变装成功。到了早上，鸫把变成自己模样的鑫踢出房间，回自己宿舍，他们当然没忘记交换终端，于是就出现以下情节。  
鑫浑身冒汗，赶紧联系真正的莫鸫。实验进行到关键阶段并成功过关而躺在椅子上欣慰地稍作休息的鸫，一看到终端里面的鸫发来问话，立刻笑出声，回复中调侃说，鑫现在是莫鸫，应该有能力解决这种小事，而且这可是非常难得的机会，来理解何为爱情、何为情欲！  
鑫呸了一声，不知道是在骂鸫还是一个星期前的自己。他冷静坐下，绞尽脑汁，换位思考，终于茅塞顿开，拨开信息界面打字：做爱是非常严肃的事情。你们必须有非常深入的交流，熟知对方的习惯，互相分享，协商切磋，才能有良好的性关系。第一次性经验很重要，起着决定性的影响。如果造成不好的回忆，性生活会不和谐，感情生活也会随之崩溃。写完后重新看一遍，鑫觉得自从来到达尔文太空港交流学习，自己瞎掰的能力越来越强，当然，跟什么都能掰出花来的莫鸫比，还是差得很远，但起码能跟火鸦拼个高低。他按下发送，惴惴不安的感觉依旧没消失，见通讯中柯安塔还在线，回忆当初拿到这台终端的时候，鸫就没有隐瞒密码，虽然本来不想过多侵犯对方的隐私，但偷窥这种事一旦开始就停不下来。他看到了柯安塔和莫鸫在黑眼上长期秀恩爱，闪瞎方圆十里生物。鸫没有黑眼帐号，用的是柯安塔的帐号，时不时在上面发点图片，或者一些段子，几幅线条简单但简洁明了的搞笑画作，来表达他们在一起有多么快乐。鑫结束回忆，认为这种事柯安塔应该能够给出建议，毕竟他能够直白地说出鸫是个忠于欲望的人这种话。鑫向柯安塔简短地讲了事情经过，小心翼翼地问，小啾想得到的答复是什么，自己的答复是否符合他的要求。  
柯安塔没有及时回复，但小啾已经回复了。他发了个冷漠哦一声的表情，附上一句：你最好说的是真的。如果不是这个时间柯安塔已经睡了，我也不会来找你。  
鑫心想这柯安塔还没睡呢，程序员出身的加班狂魔研究员怎么可能这么早睡，这不他的通讯已经是正在输入了。  
柯安塔回复说小啾只是过度紧张而已，不单单是没有经验，对这方面的事也没有深入了解，这很正常。当然，鑫这样的回复还算可以，起码能让人听进去，只是可能会让小啾及时刹车，这晚可能就变成单纯盖棉被谈话了。  
鑫：那也不算是件坏事。  
柯安塔：是的，这件事就算解决了。现在来说说你的问题。  
柯安塔：这种小事鸫从来不会过问我，答复方式也绝不可能如此保守，而且私底下他叫我柯莉安塔。  
柯安塔：请问你到底是谁？  
鑫吓得一个螺旋无影手，掐了终端电源，直接钻进被窝，一秒钟入睡宛若死亡，希望第二天的人见到他的时候能够误认这是具尸体，扔进回收站研磨成灰撒入太空，相信灰烬能够回到普朗克太空港，歌莉娅和莱斯利抓住一把还能留个纪念。  
****  
这是达尔文太空港有史以来最为宁静的一个晚上。小啾躺在二十面体身旁睡得很沉，鑫也进入了深眠，再也不想起床。  
本来，小啾的的确确有做爱的打算。他刚放下终端，二十面体就从浴室里出来。他没穿衣服，皮肤上也没有沐浴后的水泽——可能淋的真是量子水，只穿了条内裤，内裤的图案是不同形态的二十面体，这些零零碎碎的图案还能循环自动变形，追着某条既定的路线，在内裤边上反弹。小啾的注意力立刻被这条内裤夺去，随着二十面体的移动，这条内裤的背面也呈现出来，是一个被折叠成三维的超正方体。小啾心想自由民的品味果真与众不同，他开始考虑是不是该放弃跟一个外星人谈恋爱了。想到这里，柯安塔讲过的话又响在耳边，他细数目前遇到的非人类，同为自由民的苏白和尘魄，柯安塔和也不太算是个正常人类的莫鸫，还有个宇宙规律，总感觉极其别扭，再看看旁边的二十面体，违和感更是爆表。难道说人类真的无法跟外星人达成共识？外星1会梦到人类0吗？说起来外星人有1和0的概念吗？他们的生殖系统能承担性爱功能吗，还是说根本没有生殖器官？那他们如何培育下一代？难不成是没有新生概念的永生的古老文明、以寄生方式诞生新生命的无定形生物、意识融合能量交叉产生新的共鸣而诞出子嗣的高维体？？  
小啾胡思乱想，越想越觉得自己作为一个人类实在弱小、且不划算，怎么说他也得是个跟莫鸫差不多，有着各种能力的人才好跟外星人打交道，以免什么时候把自己给玩死。念头这么一闪过，手脚更加发凉，脑门也哗哗冒汗。二十面体见他盯着天花板口中念念有词，以为是在背提纲，叫他先好好休息，明儿一早再学习，而且这么耗着，等会儿跑去喝水，整晚都得上厕所。  
这可真真太他妈像莫测的口吻了，简直跟个老母鸡似的。小啾想。也幸亏是只母鸡，要跟公鸡一样天还没亮就跑去打鸣，那还得了，直接宰了煲汤吃得了。一瞬间，纷纷扰扰的思绪被幻想中鸡汤的香味冲散，他窝在二十面体的怀中，甜甜地睡去了。  
凌晨五点多，此时虚拟天空的边界已经微亮，鑫翻了个身，被门滑开的轻微响声吵醒。朦朦胧胧中，只见鸫走进来，一边走，一边慢吞吞地脱衣服，等脱剩内裤，他的面容也变回原来的样子，迷迷糊糊地钻进被窝，往鑫睡过的位置挤。鑫把被子挪过去一点，翻个身继续睡了。再醒过来是一个半小时之后，鸫翻身的动作惊醒了鑫。只见鸫背对着他，坐在床沿垂头闭眼养神，在起床和赖床之间做最后的挣扎。他的头发凌乱地披在肩上，蜜色的肩背有着漂亮的曲线，一直蜿蜒到股缝。鑫看过黄金鸟升级计划的资料，当时鸫做过一场脊柱手术，后腰留下带有终身后遗症的伤口，但现在看，那伤口已经不见了，皮肤光滑而细腻。经过一场生死反噬，身体重塑，比之前的要更加健美。  
“你只睡了一小时零四十二分钟。”  
“嗯……补眠而已。”鸫含糊地说，显然还没清醒。  
“要不我把早餐拿来一起吃，你再睡会儿？”  
鸫以倒头入睡作为回答。  
鑫把早餐拿进来的时候被经过的玛利亚看到，玛利亚一大早画好的眉毛扭曲成一个奇怪的形状，见着鑫进了鸫的房，赶紧从藏身之处飞奔而出冲入特蕾莎的房间。  
多睡了一会儿的鸫比刚才稍微多点精神，他跟鑫盘坐在茶几前，安静地吃着自己那份早餐。吃了一半，鸫突然说：“你也挺会照顾人的。”  
鑫不懂他为什么这么说。  
“你拿的是我平时爱吃的蔬菜三明治和白煮蛋，虽然把豆奶换成了茶，但有助于提神。”  
“只是我去得迟，只剩下茶而已。”  
鸫说：“懂得照顾人的人有两种，一种很体贴，就连内心都是温润的，比如柯安塔；另一种是不懂得表达感情，只能用行动表达，比如小啾。”  
鑫笑笑，说：“我可能哪一种都不像。”  
鸫看了他一眼，说：“没叫你对号入座，只是举两个例子，看看有男朋友的人是怎样的，顺带夸一下他们。”  
鑫：“……”  
鑫：“你弟弟都有男朋友你不砍死那男的？”  
鸫说：“砍不死。”  
那就是砍过了。鑫心想。  
“反正他现在被小啾折磨要死，我干嘛插这一脚呢。”说完他想起什么，哈哈大笑。  
就在这时，房门开了，特蕾莎站在最前，玛利亚和克莱尔躲在后头，三人听到鸫的笑声都愣住了，然后认真打量鑫一番，露出你死定了的表情。鑫被看得莫名其妙，赶忙检查自己是不是裤链没拉，发现穿的睡衣拿来的裤链。上下自摸一番突然反应过来，昨晚变回原样的时候没换衣服，现在穿的是鸫的睡衣！  
只听见克莱尔逃到客厅中对着终端哇哇大叫，也不用核实这是跟谁联系了，光是听对话都让人五雷轰顶。  
“柯安塔快来啊！鸫出轨了！”  
鸫把茶喷了一桌。  
****  
已知，儿子是有男朋友的，经他们两人口头确认，已经谈了很长一段时间。现在的背景是，儿子又跟别的男生共处一室睡了一晚。那么，罗伊•埃舍尔，当事人的父亲，应该要怎么做呢？  
身为一名科学家，教育家，罗伊•埃舍尔先把莫鸫叫来办公室询问，然后再把鑫叫进来对口供。此时，鑫和鸫没有调换身份，还是用的自己的模样，以免演技不足穿帮，虽然鸫对自己的演技很有信心（柯安塔和小啾：放屁！），但在鑫的再三请求下，还是勉为其难的褪去伪装，苦恼得仿佛是要蜕一层皮。  
罗伊先单独问鸫，是不是最近心态不佳，跟柯安塔谈得不好。鸫一边忍笑一边说，最近他心情好得，除了没法出去玩，不然他跟柯安塔能更好。然后罗伊把鑫叫来，问他对鸫什么想法，鑫说，这个人是个恶魔，罗伊鼓励他说下去，但鑫什么都不肯再说了。罗伊左思右想都不觉得鑫能对鸫和柯安塔的感情产生什么不良影响，也没从鸫的态度中察觉出一丝逆反叛变的心理，后来跟柯安塔单独谈话，柯安塔也只是笑着觉得鸫大概在玩恶作剧，因为呆在涅特兰大实在是太闷了。  
不过也没有多少时间让罗伊考虑这些问题，他也不需要考虑。很多问题的解决方式，就是当作问题从来没有发生过。一个星期之后，鑫和埃米尔返回普朗克太空港，回港的前一天，鸫邀请鑫一块盖棉被聊话到天明。  
鑫兢兢战战，总觉得鸫在想什么鬼点子，趁着最后不到12个小时好搞一拨大的，给他留下毕生的印象，好回普朗克太空港之后也能做上好几年的噩梦。鸫哈哈大笑，直接将浴袍一扔，钻进被窝开始打鼾。  
鑫盯着天花板，问：“你的研究完成了吗？”  
鸫说：“早就完成了。”  
鑫：“我记得在前天，你还要跟我调换身份。”  
鸫：“因为很好玩。”  
鑫叹了口气，翻身的动作引来一阵布料摩擦声，面对鸫的侧脸，说：“我想了很久，有那间实验室权限的人不只我一个，埃米尔也在那里研究毒物，为什么非得选上我。”  
鸫也转过来，淡淡笑着，模仿他的语气：“对呀，为什么。”  
鑫说：“因为你讨厌我。”  
黑暗中，鸫轻轻地呵了一声。  
“刚来的时候，我对特蕾莎和柯安塔精神暗示过，没有成功，但你肯定知道。”  
“特蕾莎跟我讲过，她很讨厌那种精神侵入的感觉。”  
“所以要报复我。”  
“这叫惩罚。”  
鑫叹了口气，转向另一边，但很注意没把被子带过去。  
“对不起。”  
“这句话你应该跟他们说。”  
鑫沉默了。  
过了很长一段时间，他说：“也许这就是惩罚吧。很多时候，我无法控制自己精神侵扰别人，控制不住。可能是我太想从别人口中得到自己想要的答案。以前，在白噪音室隔离的时候，我曾经对自己精神侵扰过，大概，跟普通人的自残差不多，我想知道自己的精神极限在哪里，想知道精神和意志打碎之后，能不能重新整理，整理之后的人还是不是原来的自己，又要怎么判断自己跟过去的自己是同一个人。结果，我太胆小，还没等研究员阻止，我就停下来了。之后，我陷入这样的死循环很长一段时间。现在不会这么想了，我也学习了很多，能够有效率地梳理精神，控制自己不要自残。可是，从那之后，我就选择去影响别人，控制别人。如果成功的话，我会很开心，很得意。那段时间，我身边的研究员一个接一个的更换，也没有融合者能够接近我，呆在白噪音室的时间越来越长。大概一段时间之后，我腻了。融合者的精神防御很强，普通人的精神又极其脆弱。后来我就着手于精神修复的项目，专攻心理疾病和精神治疗。”他顿了顿，大概是在叹气，“但并不顺利。我发现，人类的精神和意志变幻莫测，根本没有规律可循。我无法理解任何一个人的精神、意志，还有情感。就像我无法理解你跟柯安塔为什么如此相爱，为什么你们之间没有纳米构造体影响的精神暗示，却能够这么亲密。我想知道的太多太多了，所以我对柯安塔精神暗示……他是我见过的精神和意志最为坚定的人。我只想知道爱一个人的感觉，还有被爱的感觉。我想知道，什么是情欲，什么是性爱。我想……”  
他转过来，发现鸫早就已经睡着了。他惨淡一笑。  
窗外不定时巡查的警示灯飘过来，不算刺眼的灯光照进来，在鸫的脸上打出一片移动的阴影，之后，灯光离去，四周又暗下来。  
柯安塔曾经在黑眼里表达过爱意，非常的直白：只要醒来能看到他睡在旁边，就非常的幸福。  
神使鬼差地，鑫俯下身去，贴近鸫的脸庞。就像柯安塔亲吻鸫一样，他们贴在一起，一人作为重心让对方放心依靠，一人紧紧地抓着对方绝不放手，两人倒在柔软的床上，笑着说着，然后从床上跳下来，跳到陨石碎片上。陨石碎片裂成两半，两人从中间掉落，其中一人飘起的红发化作火焰，向外延展，如同翅膀一般拥抱他和怀中的人。群星在他们眼里变得极其渺小，仅仅是一道漂亮的装饰，在指尖绕上一圈，变做戒指。散落的星门能量激活，敞开通向任何一个时间节点的大门，他们随意飘向一个，进去之后，从另外一扇出来，再进入，再出来，跟走迷宫一样。唯一不变的，是他们的深情的爱意和幸福。他们走向下一道星门，星门上写着达尔文太空港，跟平常一样，他们先比赛谁先到达，再一齐牵手跃入。只是这次，出来的只有一个人。那个人开始慌张起来，再次进入星门，到另外的世界寻找，但无论怎么反复搜寻，都没能找到那个人。而他自己，也在无数次穿越中逐渐失去人类的形态，退化为一团火焰，最后只是一股单纯的热量。最终，那团热量在无限的静止中陷入绝对零度。不知道过了多久，大概是一万年，或者，一亿年，比这个宇宙的年龄还要长，这团能量终于爆发了。它摧毁了所有平行宇宙。  
在柯安塔的精神防御中脱身而出的鑫浑身冒汗，还没冷静下来，就听到柯安塔说了一句让他后悔一辈子的话。  
“现在，你知道什么叫情爱了。”  
鸫睁开眼睛，也说了同样的话。此时，鑫双手撑在鸫身上，惊得一动不动。  
“也知道什么叫欲望了。”  
他补充道。  
鑫摔下地，失魂落魄地往后退，直到墙壁挡住下一步。凝固的空气和僵硬的墙壁带来的冰冷渗入皮肤，很快就将挺立的阴茎压下，鑫震惊地看着自己的下体，突然哭了出来。  
“对不起……我不是，我只是想知道……”  
鸫走过来，他只穿着内裤，黑暗中仅仅能看到边缘的胴体有着轻缓优雅的美感，带来沁入心扉的香气。他抱住鑫，什么也没说，只是抚着他的后背。  
平静下来之后，他们继续睡了。第二天一早起来，鑫发现自己晨勃了。离港的时间快到了，鸫还在熟睡，鑫没叫醒他，静悄悄地离开，跟着埃米尔一同踏入飞船。  
四下没人注意的时候，埃米尔问他是不是昨晚精神波动了。鑫没有否认。  
“……不过你现在看起来挺好的。那就行了。”埃米尔松了口气，“别想之前那样了，不然又得关白噪音室。你在那里更加难受吧。”  
鑫只是笑，然后转向窗外。站台安全区有个人发现他终于看向这边，欣慰地笑起来，抬手挥别。有那么一刻，他以为这个人是鸫，但认真一看，才知道是柯安塔。他很少见柯安塔这么笑，有种别样的韵味，也有种跟鸫一模一样的魅力。鑫疑惑为什么之前从来没发现过。  
他喜欢他，也喜欢他。  
鑫挥手告别。回到普朗柯太空港后，他的心理治疗项目进展突飞猛进。  
直到普朗克太空港的反拟态反纳米构造体革命爆发。  
****  
生日当天。一大早，小啾还没睡醒，就受到莫测的重磅大礼，一封新飞船解锁邀请邮件，一大堆附送条款和解锁码，要求必须在一个月内亲自去生产港口领船。小啾粗略看了下，就倒头重新睡了过去，两个小时后，二十面体拿来早餐，小啾一边吃一边看答辩稿。早上九点，小啾准时进入教室。与此同时，鸫刚刚睡醒，他看到终端闪烁，拨开界面，是莫测的礼物，他把star bang的所有权转交给莫鸫，航船办要求他在一个月内带齐所有法律文书前去报道。鸫反复看了很多次，最后把头埋在被窝里欢喜了很久。  
鸫去找罗伊，申请立刻外出，到航船办完成转交。罗伊叫他冷静点坐下，听他说。原来，飞船所有权转交一事，是他跟莫测共同商量的结果。他们认为现在拟态时代局势还没有稳定下来，谁也不能保证会不会发生下一个八月革命，涅特兰大会不会迎来真正的逢魔时刻，因此，他们给小啾买了架新飞船，分别安排两兄弟的后路，到时若是紧急撤离，还能兵分两路，再寻汇合。罗伊会安排时间让他办完手续，但绝不是现在。  
“那能申请今晚外出吗？我真的很想去听柯安塔的演唱会。”  
“你还有很多机会听他唱歌，不在乎这一次。”  
“我不想错过任何一次。”  
“人生总有很多错过和遗憾。”  
“对，就跟你和埃舍尔一样。”  
罗伊叫他滚蛋。鸫吐吐舌头，将枕头扔他脸上。  
这边鸫还再跟罗伊吵架，另一边，小啾已经完成答辩了。期末答辩没有他想象的那么难，但第一次经历期末的小啾还是有些紧张，出了教室倒是松了口气。转过弯，就看见柯安塔在向他招手。  
小啾跟他一块走，说：“我以为你在忙着彩排。”  
柯安塔说：“已经彩排很多次了，没必要增加负担。而且，是二十面体托我照顾你的。”  
小啾翻白眼：“多此一举。”  
柯安塔笑着说：“他怕一不注意，你就跑去情趣用品店，然后被人骗到床上去。”  
小啾噗一声喷出来：“怎么可能？！”  
柯安塔说：“难说，八区比较特殊。”  
此时，他们拐出教学楼，在校道上走着，迎面走来两名女学生。她们见了柯安塔立刻眼前一亮，围上来一口一个师兄。原来，她们本来是想去今晚演唱会现场的，奈何演唱会的票一下子就卖光了，只能看延迟直播。柯安塔解释说，这场演唱会本来就是面向查德奥本大学学生的，算是给音乐系的师弟师妹们一个迟到的礼物，没必要搞得如此隆重，票价也为了照顾学生订得较低。其中一个女生压低声提醒说，票价订得这么低会招致同行嫉恨，柯安塔笑着致谢，用开玩笑的语气声明自己完全不是职业音乐人。另一个女生说自己很想跟师兄合照一张，但师兄有男朋友了，这么干就很不道义。柯安塔二话不说跟她们合影好几张。  
两位师妹走后，小啾调侃柯安塔人气真高，怪不得鸫天天想着怎么把人捆绑锁死深屋藏娇。柯安塔哈哈大笑。两人进了宿舍楼，小啾让柯安塔自便，他一个人收拾行李就好，但柯安塔坚持帮忙。于是两人分头收拾，小啾负责将东西翻出来分类摆好，柯安塔负责将他们最大限度地塞进学校准备的行李柜中。  
不可避免地，他们又聊回刚才的话题。接着之前的话头，柯安塔解释八区为什么特殊：“那里有最大的纳米构造体稀释剂贩卖地下市场，但从来没有人敢动它。我只举这个例子，你应该能懂。”  
“面向军队？”  
“还有海盗。”  
“两头吃得这么爽，我看应该还有个非常庞大的信息交流平台。”  
“你说得很对，开拓者们也很喜欢在那个平台上各抒己见。”  
小啾把衣服全都堆到床上，气喘吁吁地说：“难道说，太空港、不，地球联邦就没有一个安分点的地方吗？”  
柯安塔把衣服一件件叠好，塞进行李柜里头，腾出位置放棉被：“已经比之前好很多了。八年前逢魔时刻的时候，我才刚来达尔文呢。那个时候的人对纳米构造体和拟态充满极其扭曲的恶意，谁能想到现在居然迎来拟态时代。”  
“……莫测一直没给我讲过逢魔时刻和八月革命的事，那时真的那么惨烈吗？”  
柯安塔耸耸肩：“当时很多事件至今都在封锁。不过据我所知，当时确实有学生群体闯入十三研究室。幸好在此之前，罗伊已经把你们送走，还转移了大部分研究仪器，不然埃舍尔留下的黄金鸟还没开始就被掐死在幼苗里了。”  
小啾对纳米构造体研究进程没有太大兴趣，只过个脑子，转头就问柯安塔当时在干什么。柯安塔说他当时在查德奥本攻读音乐。  
“我问过音乐系的人，虽然你只读了一年，但他们都知道你的事。”小啾顿了顿，似乎在思考怎么组织语言，但随后就把混乱的头绪抛开，“很多人都很喜欢你的作品，老师们很欣赏你这个有才的学生，为什么当年你会被人报复猥亵啊？”  
“你还记得我说过，鸫是我第一个接触的人类，所以我的说话方式很像他。可是，那个时候我还学得非常片面，很多时候我的行为会比他更加偏激。” 柯安塔按下棉被包装上的抽真空按钮，然后坐到光秃秃的床上，“当然，鸫不是一个过激的人，只是我把他的过激全都学会了，但没有学习温和宽容的另一面。你想想看，一个性格异常偏激、讲话不留余地的人，不仅受到老师的欣赏，还能拿到查皮斯特的保送名额，这样的人基本上没有群体能够容得下。”  
小啾看着他静静地听着。  
柯安塔把缩成豆腐干的棉被放进行李柜，接着说：“而且当时八月革命的风潮还没过，我就非常明确地表示过支持拟态和纳米构造体研究。”  
小啾难以置信：“就因为这些？”  
柯安塔耸耸肩：“据说当时还有一些奇奇怪怪的感情纠纷，我没多了解。明明跟一点接触都没有，他们还在瞎传，搞不懂。总之所有集中在一起，突然爆发。”  
“你倒是挺看得开。”  
“那当然，这又不是强奸我的精神意志。”柯安塔冷笑，“不过倒是打了好几个人，没打死算他们走运。”  
“然后你还放弃了保送。”  
柯安塔摆手：“跟这个无关。当时亚连心脏病突发送院了，我陪同去照顾他，想了一个晚上决定放弃名额。亚连知道后骂了我一顿，觉得失望透顶，可后来还是推荐我进涅特兰大。”  
“之前你还拒绝了普朗克太空港的拟态建设总工程师机会，现在还辞职了。”小啾说，“你的人生总在分叉路拐向一个奇怪的方向，但从来没有失控过。”  
“是的。感谢亚连•卡洛斯没有放弃我，罗伊•埃舍尔一直鞭策我。”  
小啾像是听到了什么笑话：“鞭策？”  
柯安塔哈哈大笑：“用鸫的话来说就是独裁！”  
收拾完毕，他们推着行李柜离开房间，小啾锁门。两人来到行李收集点，写好接收地，交了钱，推车把柜子一抽，卷上传送带，消失在集装箱中。  
柯安塔说：“每次这么把东西送回去，我都害怕它们非得到普朗克绕一圈才回来送这里的。”  
小啾说：“你对黄金鸟的智能系统也太没有信心了吧。”  
柯安塔：“当时还没有黄金鸟。”  
二十面体找到这两个人的时候，他们正在快餐店里吃炸鸡，大口大口喝黑啤，柯安塔正说到当时他敢在那场鸿门宴上喝酒是因为根本就不相信有人能灌醉他，结果没料到他们居然下了药。“那酒是真的难喝，没钱就别喝酒了，喝的全是假酒。”然后他喝了口黑啤，继续吐槽，“这也太淡了吧。”  
二十面体身材高大，这么站在两人面前，配合脸色，看起来真的很像要将柯安塔拽起来打，但最后还是冷静地坐下，冷嘲热讽道：“就是因为你这么嚣张，才会被人报复。”  
柯安塔挑衅似的再吃一口炸鸡，慢条斯理地舔手指。  
然后二十面体再转向小啾，说：“我跟你说过别吃垃圾食品，怎么不听？”  
小啾啃着鸡腿，眼皮懒懒地往上抬，咬完半边，才说：“我为什么要听既不公正又不合理的话呢？”  
二十面体脸色一变，连拟态的投射都有些花，说：“对你来说，我既不公正也不合理吗？”  
小啾盯着他，无视柯安塔在一旁打手势作眼色，一字一句地说：“只有我是公正，只有我最合理。你满意了吗？”  
二十面体冷笑，说：“你说得很对。”然后立刻消失在原地。  
小啾笑着哼气，顿时没了胃口。  
柯安塔笑笑，说：“你刚才差点杀死了一个自由民。”  
小啾捏鸡块的手一顿，压抑地失声道：“自由民不存在死亡的啊。”  
柯安塔说：“但是一旦被否定了意志，他就要花上几百年或者几千年来寻找新的意志。”  
小啾说：“他的意志是公正？”  
柯安塔摇头：“不，是合理。”  
“小啾。”柯安塔意味深长地笑着，“你才是公正。”  
****  
小啾从联邦图书馆出来，上了空中公交，回家了拿了点东西就直达八区——在图书馆没找到他想要的资料，只能到八区的“信息交流平台”上获取。到了八区，小啾选了个有人类服务的酒吧，进去后找了个最显眼的位置，点击触屏呼叫服务员。  
一名男调酒师从帘后出来，见了小啾稍微皱了皱眉头，然后摆出职业性笑容，询问顾客需要什么服务。  
小啾说：“请问这里有反核聚白兰吗？”  
调酒师立刻收起笑容，翻个白眼说：“这只是个普通的酒吧，不是宇宙尽头的餐馆。”  
“对不起。”小啾立刻低下头，在屏幕上划了划，找到一个眼熟的酒名，立刻改口，“要一杯沉积陨。”  
调酒师上下打量小啾，确定这名顾客不像会喝醉就当众闹事赖账，就问他是要看拟态调酒还是真人调酒，小啾选了后者。调酒师手持摇酒器，另一只手夹着两个小威士忌杯，各种基酒在杯中翻覆，全数倾尽入器瓶，接着抬高大幅度晃动。  
此时，有人上前搭讪，小啾一直盯着调酒师的动作，头不偏不躲，手摆个姿势让那人闭嘴，轻声说：“别吵，我在听冰块的声音。”  
准确地摇了第42下，调酒师打开器瓶，过滤酒中的冰块，把泛着灰色、底部有红蓝交错沉淀的酒推向小啾。小啾道声谢，执起酒杯轻轻抿了一口，才跟旁边的人问：“你有什么事？”  
那人笑着说：“你挺有趣的。”  
小啾点头：“但你不是。”  
那人还在微笑：“可能这就是为什么我想跟你聊天。”  
小啾说：“你说，我听。我还想喝酒。”  
那人说：“我请你。你想喝什么？”  
小啾说：“反核聚白兰。”  
那人说：“我带你去喝。”  
小啾一口闷了沉积陨，刷了终端付钱，欢喜地跳下高凳，正准备跟男人走，却被调酒师拉住了，他低声说：“你不留下来多喝几杯？”  
小啾认真看着调酒师的脸，心里清楚对方要表达什么，但是露出个毫无芥蒂、与少年身形非常相符的幼稚笑容，说：“我知道我在干什么。这次我先去尝尝他那边的是不是真货，下次带你一起去。”  
小啾跟着那男人上了车，坐稳后终端收到讯息，二十面体问他为什么要跟着那人走，小啾瞄了一眼关掉终端。  
“不用跟你父母说一声吗？”  
“没必要。”  
这车并非经由天空的虚拟公路，而是在地上行驶，看来目的地就在附近。小啾看着窗外一片片扫过的风景，经过世贸大厦的时候，头顶的投影巨幕闪过各种各样眼花缭乱的广告，底下的循环公告公布今晚的各个剧院中的活动，其中柯安塔的演唱会信息迅速滚过，不仔细看根本注意不到。小啾心想，这个人到底是多不想让人来听演唱会。  
“你在看演唱会名单吗？”  
小啾点头，懒得去思考为什么这人能够知晓自己目光注视的文字：“有个朋友今晚会有演出。”  
“你需要赶着回去吗？”  
“不用，他说会有延迟直播。”  
男人说：“是柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨的演唱会吗？”  
小啾回过头盯着男人。那人微笑着摆摆手，解释道：“今晚能有延迟直播的演唱会也就只有这一场。”  
小啾说：“我只是奇怪，你怎么对我的行为想法了如指掌。你是调查过我呢，还是某人的狂热粉丝？”  
男人笑而不语。  
小啾叹了口气，靠在椅背上：“我回到达尔文太空港那天起，见到的人就没有一个是正常的。算了，我也不跟你计较了，你能叫自动导航快一点吗，我有正事要干。”  
“你真的很有趣。”  
“你也是我见过的最正常的了。”  
男人带着小啾来到一间富丽堂皇的会所中，经过几扇玻璃门，来到开拓者信息交流大厅。之所以能够知道这是开拓者自己的交流平台，是因为刚进大厅，小啾就被机器人拦住，扫描身份，确认他就是开拓者莫鸠本人之后，机器立刻给他提供本场所的交流规则。  
“不同的场所有不同的规则，这里是规则最严但是信息最全的。”男人解释道。  
“但不是最准确的。”小啾说着环视四周，等着聊天的声音渐渐稀落，才大步流星地走上讲台，调整麦克风的高度——可怜见的，上一名上来发表悬赏的人是个身高两米的巨汉。待他试音完毕，台下所有人的注意力都集中过来。自开拓者信息交易平台成立以来，还未曾有过这么年轻悬赏人。  
“我是莫鸠。”他刚开口，麦克风的声纹识别就将他的信息发送到屏幕上，信息包括姓名、性别、年龄、开拓年龄以及联系方式，小啾粗粗扫一眼，对上面标明他还是个未成年的17岁字样不置可否，就继续讲下去，“我要关于自由民的一切资料，包括但不限于自由名所在的维度和时间节点、自由民的历史、自由名中较为出名的人物及其背景、自由民的生物结构和生命体征、维度战役战败原因、战后去向，等等。如果你的答案能够满足我，这瓶反核聚白兰就是你的。”说完，从口袋里拿出一樽200ml的玻璃酒瓶，里头浅色的琼浆随着手的动作晃动。  
台下的人没有反应，小啾也懒得再解释，直接走下台。待他走回男人身边，突然有人发出质疑：“既然有自由民的酒，那也用不着到这里收集情报吧。”  
小啾听了想笑，事实上也笑出了声，正想说什么，被男人抬手拦下。  
男人对着质疑的人说：“禁止对悬赏者提出不合理质疑，第二条规矩。”  
这下小啾笑得更大声了，一直笑到跟着男人坐回车内，肩膀还在抖个不停。  
“你能笑得这么开心，我带你出来也算值了。”男人说，“之前你一直板着脸，看起来太老成了。”  
小啾收了笑声，解释道：“因为我太矮了，不板着脸，没人会当我是个成年人。”  
“实际上，过了今晚才算成年。”  
“我的心理年龄有27岁。”  
“但是长得可爱。”  
“不要！说我！可爱！”  
终端适时打断小啾的狂躁，一条新消息告诉他，悬赏有人揭榜。小啾提议直接在路边停靠下车，他自己能走回去，并拒绝了男人的同行。  
“虽然你很正常，也很有趣，但跟你在一起总觉得狐假虎威。”小啾说，“从头到尾，那些人都没把我放在眼里，只是因为你在旁边，他们才畏惧。”  
男人说：“你感觉到了。”  
小啾打开车门，跳下去：“就这样吧，我想，联系方式也不用留了。下次见，格拉提克•沃什先生。”  
外头人流不多，正值光线充足的下午时段，小啾一蹦一跳地跑开，柔软的黑发闪着漂亮的光芒，像一只勇于靠近人类啄食，可一旦感觉到亲近，就会逃开的小鸟一样，活泼灵动，充满着热情和欢乐。他低下头看终端，二十面体给他发了信息，让他到刚才那间酒吧碰面。  
——你为什么要多此一举，找人类要自由民的情报。反核聚白兰很珍贵的，不如我们把它分了。  
小啾一边看一边笑，朝路的远方前去。  
****  
鲸落酒吧的造型就像一只张嘴的鲸鱼，里面的摆设均以深海为主题，灯光也是非常昏暗，极有气氛，除了设计者非要把海底黑烟囱和白烟囱做成灯具，在旁边转上几个磁悬浮的鱼虾蟹虫，当作新型迪斯科球，然后每当什么精彩保留节目即将开始，先播上几句鲸叫，好通通赶跑本来就没什么兴趣的人。小啾重新回到这间酒吧的时候，鲸叫恰恰开始，只不过这次只是报时的意味，并没有什么特殊节目。他重新回到之前坐的位置——很疑惑这个视野极佳的位置怎么没人，仰着头看那盏迪斯科鱼球，发现射到墙面上五颜六色的光印图案都是各种深海鱼的剪影。  
调酒师推开围帘，这次见到他，不再掩饰翻白眼的动作，也没有问要喝什么，直接上手调了一杯泛光，推到他面前，毫不客气地说：“这杯我请，喝完请你乖乖回家。”  
小啾皱眉：“确切来说，我已经成年了。”  
调酒师说：“那就更糟了。一个少年身貌的成年人。这里可不是学校。”  
小啾：“但我在等人。”  
调酒师：“刚才是因为榭斯卡总监在，其他人不敢轻举妄动。现在就很难说了。”  
小啾：“所以才要跟他道别，我不喜欢狐假虎威。”  
调酒师叹了口气，不停地揉额头上的软肉，试图把这小孩子从视野里抹掉。  
小啾将泛光慢慢喝完，说：“其实你不用这么在意，我能照顾好自己，真的。”  
调酒师已经无力吐槽：“上一个这么说的人，跟你长得一模一样，我猜是你的双胞胎哥哥，他拼完酒之后，欢天喜地跟比他大好几岁的男人开房了。”  
小啾小心翼翼地插一句：“那是他男朋友，我保证。”  
调酒师滚到嘴边的话又咽回去，浑身解数，终于说出一句不那么刺耳的建议：“年轻人请节制生活，不要过度放纵。”  
小啾捂着嘴笑：“如果你这么跟他说，他会装作听不懂，去问男朋友，他男朋友也装作听不懂，去问他的监护人。说真的，他们很擅长做这种事。”  
调酒师露出迷惑又无奈的表情。此时，一个男人走近，坐在小啾旁边。小啾看了一眼，立刻点酒：“快，来一杯大的钴蓝月球，加急调制。”  
二十面体试图咀嚼用词，尽量不要这么刻薄，可最终放弃，直接说：“你有病是吧？”  
调酒师也鄙夷道：“一个拟态人工智能怎么喝酒？”  
小啾啧了一声：“我就开个玩笑。这杯我喝了行吧。”  
二十面体抬手制止：“不行，你给我回家。”  
小啾脸色一变，抬脚踹上去，却没记起二十面体还是个拟态，根本没有实体，脚趾头就这么狠狠地撞在椅腿上，发出的声响连调酒师都觉得肉痛。  
二十面体轻轻抚摸这小孩的头，嘴里却说：“……你是傻瓜吗？”  
小啾抱着脚缩成球，瞪大眼睛不让眼泪流出来：“闭嘴，都怪你！”  
二十面体给小啾点了一杯利口甜酒，大概是觉得甜味能够减缓痛苦，可小啾并不喜欢利口酒，他在发脾气和掉头走人这两个选择中，选了第三个选项，皱着眉头一口把酒闷了。  
“我饿了。”小啾嘟囔道，躲开二十面体的手，往外一步步挪去，“你付钱，我到外面等你。”  
二十面体叹了口气，只好留下来付钱。目前还是个拟态的他，付款的手续还比较复杂，稍微花了点时间。这期间，调酒师插了一句，说：“他不喜欢喝利口酒。”  
二十面体看了他一眼，没说什么。调酒师继续说：“但他还是全喝完了，说明他很喜欢你。”  
二十面体回道：“他只是尊重你的劳动成果而已。”  
虽然那杯泛光是免费送的，但二十面体坚持付了钱。酒吧外头的街道上，随着模拟天幕的光色逐渐消弱，四周的灯饰也依次亮起来，小啾蹲在一棵树脚旁，专心致志地看着砖块缝隙中的泥土，一只小蚂蚁搬着食物钻入深处。  
二十面体问他：“脚还疼吗？”  
小啾说：“不疼，饿。”  
二十面体又问：“想吃什么？”  
小啾说：“我想吃你。”  
二十面体叹了口气，把小孩捞起来，不顾反抗和挣扎，拉起手搭在肩上，弯下腰，轻松把人背起来。小啾哇哇大叫拳打脚踢，可二十面体双手扣得死死，根本分不开。周围的人都看着他们，小啾更气，怒骂他们别多管闲事。  
二十面体背着他，走到空旷的广场水池边，拟态鸽子在脚边散飞。在翅膀扑嘭和鸟鸣声中，他突然说：“我讲一个自由民的故事吧。”  
小啾晃荡着双腿，爬在他身上，从男人后颈的发间看地上歪头的鸟。此时，已经没有人在意拟态的实体状态了。  
“这是以我自己为视角的故事。”二十面体说，“所以很多地方都不完整，对其他自由民来说也很不公平。我无法忍受这种不公正，所以很难说出口。”  
小啾轻声说：“怎么会不公平？无论是哪一个维度，都有视角盲区。只要在光锥之外，就无法观测内里的事。这很合理。”  
沉默良久，二十面体说：“谢谢。”  
这是一个很长的故事，无法用三维宇宙的时间衡量，二十面体把它转换成人类能够理解的文字、用最简单最浅显的话讲述。首先要讲的是自由民的死亡和新生。自由民不会死亡，逝去的自由民只会以另一种形式存在，歌者和舞者曾经提出过自由民死亡理论，他们认为，自由民各自所坚定的意志若被扭曲或破坏，就会失去存在的意义，其自身也会迷失在宇宙中，直到意志重现。在维度战役之前，没有一个自由民逝去过。自由民也没有生殖和性功能，新自由民的出现来源于自由民中产生新生意志，这种意志有可能是集体意志，有可能是个体意志，也有可能是受别的文明影响而诞生的外来意志，有的时候，新生意志会带来极少的新自由民，也有的时候会带来庞大的新生数量。新生自由民可能因为意志而十分强大，或者非常弱小，甚至虚弱。但是，正如前面所说的一样，在维度战役之前，所有自由民都延续着，安定地坚持着各自的精神和意志。  
二十面体讲的是一个新生意志，一个在维度战役之前诞生的新自由民。用歌者和舞者的话来说，是一个非常不安定的存在。“这个孩子的意志源自于极少数、封闭、低度发展的边界文明，虽然在那种文明中诞生这种意志已经是那个文明的幸运，可对于这个意志来说，却是一种不幸。”歌者把新自由民带到二十面体面前，“但是，无论是怎样的意志，我们都要认真栽培。这大概就是公正吧。”说完，他碰了碰新自由民的能量外壳，雪花般飘落的能量碎片立刻缠绕上去，像是念念不舍。原来，歌者和舞者又要离开这个维度，到别的宇宙学习其他文明的知识。二十面体把新自由民抱在怀里，目送他们离开。  
自由民原本没有教导、传授和栽培这个概念，这是自由民第三次大扩张时新增的意志。那时，他们才知道有些的文明无法单靠自我学习达到精神突破，必须靠个体和个体之间的交流，才能传承文明的意志和精神，即便这种交流会随着文明发展而扭曲、失控或衰弱。自由民的自我学习不以外界传导为主体，通常他们都能够依凭自己的意志精神追寻各自的突破，因此说句实在话，歌者和舞者所说的栽培和照顾，对一个新自由民来说非常多余。二十面体认为这是他们游历过多文明产生的意志杂烩，但是并不反感。  
二十面体决定训练新自由民使用纳米构造体。这个新自由民跟其他新生者一样，在出生的那一刻就能够使用纳米构造体，显露出能力的性质。刚开始测试能力性质的时候，吓了二十面体一跳，这个新自由民的共鸣频率居然能跟自己的相互抵消，只是新自由民基本功还尚未扎实，力量贫乏，很轻易就被二十面体压制了。二十面体非常欣喜，他期待有朝一日能看到这个自由民能成长到跟自己匹敌的时候。欣喜和期待这两个概念也是新生意志，在他们出生了这么久之后，二十面体第一次真实地感受到这种意志。新自由民成长得很快，这也意味着分别的时刻越来越近。送走他的时候，二十面体抱住新自由民。两人的能量实体形态都是雪花，只是微观形态上完全相反。雪花相互交融，在接触的一刻像磁铁一样排斥。  
之后，二十面体就没再见过他了。偶尔，会听闻这名新自由民创造了纳米构造体使用新概念，探索到某个不知名星球上的多足生物的习性。这是一名极其喜欢开拓和探索宇宙的自由民。每次知道他的消息，二十面体的期待都会更高，更希望这名自由民归来的时候能够足够强大，也希望他能够把自己的意志精神传播得更广。苏白笑他终于有了爱，尘魄更是启发他挖掘情的意志。爱和情是最早一批新自由民意志中诞生的小家伙，他们能够各自分离，合体的时候又能诞生新的意志。  
再见到这名新自由民正是维度战役爆发的时刻，也是二十面体最后一次见到他。二十面体在扭曲的空间中穿梭，在热量和核变的战火中闪避，赶到主战场的时候，新自由民已经被敌人撕碎。纳米构造体的碎片像融化的雪花，而他本人也像崩塌的雪山一样分崩离析。他的意志消散在空中。二十面体冲过去，用尽全力挡下敌人的攻击，将新自由民带走。他们在废墟中跌跌撞撞，掉入一个空间缝隙中。这个缝隙还算稳定，暂时也没有敌人发现他们。可新自由民已经回天乏术。这是自由民第一次知晓死亡的感觉。  
自由民不会死亡，但是要重新存求意志，恐怕要花上无数个宇宙纪年。若在寻求中忘记了自己存在的意义，那便永远迷失在多重宇宙中。  
“——”新自由民轻轻地唤了二十面体的名字，雪花随着语言振出极其虚弱的涟漪，“你一定要找到我。”  
“我会的。”二十面体挖下自己的左眼，放入新自由民身体中央的雪花中，左眼分解开来，两种形态的雪花相互交错，最终融合，形成新的形态。新自由民抬起手，细小的雪花微微触碰二十面体的左眼窝，瞬间，一团雪花填满了那个空洞。  
新自由民也把他的眼睛交给了二十面体。  
“我们会再见面的。”  
融合的雪花能够告诉他们对方的位置，即便离得再远，他们也永远不分开了。  
****  
“你看看你，你怎么不是个人类。”小啾反反复复翻看信息交流规则，还是没能找到一点漏洞，“这上面说揭榜人必须是人类，不接受人类以外的任何一种智慧生物。艹，就这样还能叫开拓者组织？”  
二十面体阻止不了小啾说脏话，只得叹气回问：“你没看清规矩就随便进去了？”  
小啾瘪嘴：“我不好拒绝格拉提克先生。”  
“在人类群体寻求失落外星文明的详细信息本来就可笑又乱来。”虽然这么说，但二十面体并没有责怪的意思，站起来的时候还摸了摸小啾柔软的发顶，“之后可以找瓦尔黑茨揭了。当然，你喜欢的话也可以这么挂着，将你的黑历史高高贴在开拓者的光荣榜上。”  
“……你说话真的越来越膈耳。”  
“学你。”  
小啾啧了一声，抬手拍掉了二十面体的爪子，这次用了很大的力气，一下就将那只手打散成基本拟态单位，漂浮出来的碎屑很快又聚拢成完整的手。  
“为什么你一定是个拟态啊？”  
“比起人类自身限制，拟态有更多形态，能轻松出入很多封闭场所和网路系统。考虑到变成人类的可能，拟态还可以是摇篮系统的衍生体。”  
尽管面对的人正暴躁地发脾气，但二十面体还是万分耐心地解释。这很容易让人产生误解，误以为这人能如此耐性只是因为说话对象是早就失去踪迹的自由民，而非小啾本人。小啾也有这种想法，但更多的想法是这个自由民真死板，学了这么久的人类行为学社会学交际学都学到狗肚子里去了。他看了眼二十面体隐藏在拟态衬衣底下的腹部，又摸了摸自己软趴趴的肚皮，突然气不打一处，跳下椅子，怒气冲冲地朝前跑了几步，回头对不明所以的二十面体吼道：“快走啦，不是说要去看柯安塔的延迟直播吗？！”  
说完，他低声嘀咕了句什么，二十面体一听脸色大变，追问：“你说什么？！”  
小啾吓了一跳：“我又不是自由民，随便帮你起个名字总可以吧。”  
二十面体脸色阴沉，眉头锁紧，说：“不要随便给自由民起名。”  
“知道了，不会了！真小气，烦死了！”小啾破罐破摔地吼，“你怎么这么烦啊！听你讲话，我都要气得爆血管！你就不能说点让人开心的话吗！气死我了！滚啊！讨厌死了。你继续找你的自由民去吧，不要让我再看见你！”  
爆发完的小啾跑回鲸落酒吧，这次他找了个最偏僻的角落单座，点了一大堆酒前小菜，默默地啃着菜干，咽下平淡的啤酒，打开单座自带的收费屏幕，一个人看完了柯安塔的整场演出。  
柯安塔的演唱会原定两小时，从七点开始九点结束，非常贴合学生的空闲休息时间。网路直播将延迟一个半小时，所以小啾是从八点半开始看的直播，此时他吃的已经不算晚餐，而是宵夜。二十面体曾经叮嘱要按时吃饭，否则更容易发胖。小啾心想就算有小肚子又怎样，也没人会看。接着赶紧把心思掐住，把二十面体赶出大脑，注意力回到演唱会上。一开始，小啾不知道柯安塔能唱两小时，不是说他功力和气劲撑不了这么久，而是根本不知道柯安塔有这么多原创歌曲能唱。结合弹幕和评论，整场听下来才知道，他唱的歌绝大部分都是毕业之前给多个游戏写的曲目，游戏发行的版本不是他演唱，自己也不发个人专辑，知名度才这么低。小啾看到评论区已经有人掐架柯安塔的版本和原唱版本孰高孰低，翻个白眼滑过去眼不见为净。  
此时，演唱会已经接近尾声，现场很多人都在挥棒安可，弹幕很多人纷纷下线告别，但有些人提醒接下来还有更精彩的部分，千万不要走开。听了这么久的歌，平复心情的小啾也被吊起胃口，坐直了身子，认真看下去。  
一片昏暗的舞台突然亮起来，观众纷纷尖叫，弹幕也多起来。只见柯安塔出现在灯柱下，长发编成花辫跟金色发带一齐扎到后脑，只余下耳旁两条垂至肩膀，与两条红晶耳坠相配，泛着柔和的光。新换的演出服为改良版的男式礼服，以白色为主，再以金色和红色加以点缀。金色的花纹从领口延伸到纽扣，红色的蕾丝花边绣在袖边和衣摆下，整个人流露出雍容华贵的气质。小啾感觉到风格有些变化。倒不是说不合适，相反这身礼服样式非常贴合柯安塔的身材，将原本就完美的细腰长腿勾勒得更为明显，只是这样的礼服不像是演出服装，更像是某些更为正式、更为私人的重要场合才会穿的。  
弹幕有人质疑穿这种暖色且繁丽的服装非常没有男性气概，立刻被人反骂，同时也有人附和。小啾没管它们。此时柯安塔举起麦克风，开口唱歌。他唱的是没有发表过的作品，但小啾相信他听过这个旋律，仅仅一句就听出来了，因为这个旋律极其难忘，那是鸫曾经哼过的歌。  
即便是直播或转播的损耗，也无法阻挡柯安塔清亮平稳的声线，就算是两小时不停的演唱，也无法让这沉稳时如大提琴、高昂时如风琴的声音逊色半分。一开口的清唱就让全场静了下来，也让弹幕有了长达半分钟的空白。这是一首旋律缓慢、但音调激昂的歌，讲诉的是为爱人奋斗、与一切抗争，即便绝望也一步步走下去的故事，歌曲唱到一半时，故事中那爱人已经不在了。唱到这里，柯安塔停了下来，深情地望着前方，沿着变形的舞台一步步走向前。也是在这时，镜头切到上空的远视角，主舞台的前方生出一个小圆台，在观众的尖叫声中，一个人出现在圆台上。此人双脚是黑色的高筒靴，身穿黑色的长风衣，半长不短的黑发扎起个干脆利落的马尾，面容清俊，笑容爽朗，双眼直直看着不远处向他走来的柯安塔，双眼中满溢出来爱意足以向所有人宣告，此时此刻，他是世界上最幸福的人。  
与此同时，终端有一条短讯弹出，是特蕾莎，她说鸫果然偷跑去看柯安塔演唱会了，真的太没有组织纪律性了，居然也不带上他们！小啾不知道在涅特兰大禁闭时期他们是怎么看到的直播，但接下来特蕾莎的话让他赶紧掐掉终端电源：罗伊超级生气，可能要气炸了，千万不要让鸫回来。  
柯安塔站到距离圆台还有五米的位置停下来，继续演唱，此时的歌词不是在讲诉故事，而是直接的告白，跟急促的弦乐一齐，表达他的爱意，他的真心，以及他的思念。这段高潮可以反复演唱，但柯安塔只唱了一次，接下来都由在后方作伴唱的苏白完成，他还有更重要的事做。  
柯安塔单膝跪地，朝鸫打开戒盒，不用细看也知道这意味着什么。现场观众的尖叫声更加疯狂，苏白在后方举起荧光棒，作出应援的动作，很快全场观众都一齐跟唱，视野范围内，所有的人都有节奏地挥舞出荧光波浪，随着旋律一起摇动。也是这个时候，酒吧也发出欢呼，小啾探出身子一看，原来酒吧老板早就在公屏上播放演唱会，还贴心地关闭了弹幕。几乎所有顾客都到观座上欣赏，小啾也受到感染，打算挤进观座里看，调酒师见了他，带他到一个预留好的位置上，这调酒师竟然就是老板本人。  
屏幕上，鸫走上几步，也在柯安塔面前单膝跪地，从衣袋中掏出戒盒。他们竟是都准备了戒指，但都隐瞒着想作为惊喜地送出来。巧合的喜悦让他们同时笑起来，一时间那种过分郑重的气氛也一扫而光，取而代之的是轻松的幸福。他们都懒得再说什么重要的承诺，同时地站起来，柯安塔先把准备好的另一枚素戒戴在自己的左无名指上，再轻轻握住鸫的手，戴上戒指。那确实是一枚素圈，但上面雕刻着复杂的花纹，镜头中一扫而过，但小啾确定自己看到了自由民的文字。鸫也给自己戴上第二枚戒指，再给柯安塔戴上。这戒指是一个设计极其精妙的圈，能够套在素圈边缘上不脱落，圈的顶端有呈雪花状的曼德博分形晶体。这正是这段时间以来，鸫在实验室日以继夜的作品，小啾也知道这肯定是纳米构造体晶体。素圈和晶体搭配以来不仅契合，而且非常精美，十分符合他俩的风格。  
小啾听到有顾客发出柔软的惊叹，大概是觉得这对演唱现场求婚的情侣感情太过直率，行为举止过于可爱。  
高潮段已经重复了四次，柯安塔必须接着唱下面的部分，但他发出的声音因为泪腔而颤抖。于是，鸫接过他的麦克风，看着远处的提词器，把下面的部分唱出来。  
“我呼唤着，即便声音会消散不见。我祈祷着，即便黎明的光芒褪去。生命静静地燃烧，遥远的地平线如同幻想。”  
他们牵着手，一起朝主舞台走去。  
“只要还能发出声音，我就会继续歌唱。请你聆听我的声音，我还想继续歌唱。”  
他们站在主舞台上，与对方相视。  
“我存在于此，哪里都不去……我在歌唱你的名字。”  
歌曲完毕。所有人都在欢呼，酒吧里的人也在鼓掌。小啾看着屏幕中的两人，不知不觉流下了眼泪。  
苏白站到两人旁边，作为主持人一样让鸫自我介绍，鸫笑笑，既不腼腆也不害羞，只是自信但简短地说，他是柯安塔的丈夫。苏白说，安可环节只有一首歌也太短了，不如这对新婚夫夫一起唱歌。台下观众应声叫好，柯安塔和鸫两人相视一笑。接着，他们唱了一首两人共同创作的曲子，小啾曾经听过柯安塔弹过前奏，却没想到接下来的旋律会如此绚烂，浪漫至极，这是一首歌颂幸福、祈祷未来的歌，与其说是歌，倒不如说是福音。  
小啾听着他们唱这首歌，眼泪流得更厉害。他不知道自己在哭什么。他能感觉到快乐，也感染到幸福，内心在跟歌词共鸣，心情与旋律起舞。只是，哭泣更能表达他现在的感情。  
他想起就在刚才，踢了二十面体，吼过二十面体，无理取闹，情绪凌乱。他知道他只是因为那段往事，因为一个已经不知所终的自由民。不管那个自由民现在怎样，也不管小啾是不是那个曾经的自由民。  
他只是单纯的吃醋而已。  
不知什么时候，二十面体出现在身旁，他把小啾揽过怀里，温暖宽大的手轻轻地安抚着，小啾无声地流泪。两人什么话都不用多说，只是这样，就把往前的争执揭过。  
演唱会结束的时候，柯安塔、鸫、苏白，以及负责后台调音的尘魄都站到台上向观众鞠躬致谢。直播到这里也就结束了，此时已经半夜，照理来说这才是酒吧营业才刚刚开始，但酒吧老板兼调酒师本人已经在赶人。  
“谢谢这场演唱会。相信所有人都想回家拥抱家人，就不要在这里荒废人生了。我也要拥抱我的爱情。”  
小啾已经哭完了，双眼红红的，但还是找调酒师聊天：“你也有爱人？”  
调酒师白了一眼：“这是什么意思？我也有爱情的，只不过现在还没有定下来。”  
小啾说：“祝你幸福。”  
调酒师说：“太没有诚意了，还是刚才的歌声更有共鸣。”  
小啾调皮地笑起来，拉着二十面体一起走出酒吧。  
灯光明亮的街道上空点缀着各种各样的拟态装饰，漂浮在空中的拟态如同雪花一般随风舞动，这是小啾今晚已经看过很多次的景象，但这次，却是分外美丽。  
小啾轻轻地说：“我也想歌唱你的名字。”  
二十面体握住他的手紧了紧，说：“如果你能够担当起那个名字，也能够继续担当你自己。”  
小啾看着二十面体，说：“对，我可以。”  
语落，二十面体微笑着俯下身，轻轻地吻上颤抖的双唇。  
****  
小啾倒在床上，剧烈地喘气，锁骨和胸膛逐渐在剥开的衣物下显露。二十面体俯下身再次热吻，双手被钳制住的小啾醉倒在压倒性的力量前，发出情难自禁的呻吟。小啾感到浑身上下都在发热，四肢软绵绵的抬不起来，等大脑反应过来，衣服已经没了，只剩下内裤挂在一边小腿上，袜夹顺着床沿滑到地面。他的阴茎高高翘起，抵在二十面体的大腿上，前列腺液润湿一片，二十面体早消去衣服，赤裸裸地面对他。此时，小啾才开始害羞，转而惊慌，想往后退，却被禁锢住身体，想拳打脚踢，都被对方轻而易举地按倒。  
“莫鸠……乖一点好吗？”  
二十面体说着，小啾看到他湿漉漉的棕发流海下，一双异色的瞳孔，右灰蓝左漆黑，顿时，一身的莽乱仿佛被冷水浇灌，只余下情欲的温度。二十面体用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊，从喉结往下舔舐，绕过肚脐，直到阴茎。小啾惊喘一声，那温热的舌头伸进了后穴。  
小啾害怕起来，他觉得自己不够干净，甚至比以往任何一个时刻都要肮脏，不值得二十面体以任何理由流连忘返，他高架在男人肩膀上的腿开始颤抖，接着剧烈地挣扎。男人将他翻过来，以后臀高高撅起的姿势按在床上，继续舔他的后穴，他甚至把手伸进两腿间，服务小啾的阴茎，另一只手放到胸前，挑拨两颗乳头。对比起小啾的体型，二十面体的手很大，大到能够轻而易举就让他软在床上，舒服得泪流满面。  
在连续刺激敏感点后，小啾娇喘着射了出来，迷迷糊糊中，二十面体又亲吻了他。这次男人亲吻得很慢，舌头深入到很里面，小啾能尝到淫液的味道。  
两人分开之后，二十面体轻轻地说：“乖孩子，你做得很好。”  
小啾几乎无法连贯说话：“你不觉得……我很……恶心吗？”  
二十面体说：“不，你非常美。”  
正面的回答让小啾安心了许多，身体不再微微颤抖，双腿也放松下来，有意识地夹住对方的腰。二十面体托住他的后腰，稍微调整了姿势，把小啾的一条腿架到肩上，身体往下倾，把硬挺的阴茎一点点地插入。小啾的侧脸埋在松软的被子里，汗水和泪水浸湿一片。接着，没有多余的话语，二十面体就开始动起来。他抽插得很快，也没有其他花样，每一次都狠狠地擦到小啾前列腺的位置，肏得人嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。小啾听到声音，甚至怀疑这不是从自己的声带发出来的。随着动作的前后起伏，他双手抓住了男人的前臂，像是海浪中抓住了礁石。  
再射出来的时候，他感觉自己高潮了很久，射出来很多东西，但实际上，缓过来看清楚，那不过是普通的精液，黏黏地粘在大腿和腹部。他的呼吸很热，浑身的细胞很躁，欲望迫使他伸出腿勾住男人的腰，不让他出去。  
他们换了个姿势，小啾坐在男人身上，用自己的后穴肏干对方。男人的大手扶住他的腰，却令他立刻软下腰，使不出力气。于是，二十面体把人抱起来，两人再次接吻，接吻的时候他把手指伸进去，在小啾的惊叫中，跟阴茎一起搅动内部，几下揉动就让他射了出来。  
小啾在昏沉中醒过来，发现自己在浴缸里，二十面体抱着他清洗，抹掉大腿内侧的精液的时候，敏感的触觉带来颤栗的快感，刺激他再次硬起。二十面体拉着他起身，草草地裹上浴巾，把人放到宽大的洗脸盘上，面对镜中自己动情的模样。小啾看到二十面体隔着浴巾侵犯自己的乳头，用舌头舔噬他的后背，甚至还有什么带电的拟态附在身上，一阵阵地给阴茎和后穴刺激，然后，越来越多的触感从脚上蔓延上来，似乎是触手，又像是鞭子，密密麻麻布满了整个身体，由内到外，快感和高潮连接不断地将他带上一次又一次沉沦。他无法从镜中看到什么实质，因为他已经被肏弄得什么都看不清了。  
等他再度醒来，已经换上干净的睡衣，清清爽爽地躺在二十面体怀中。二十面体告诉他现在可能会有些虚弱，会有低烧，并给他喂了点热水。  
二十面体歉疚地说：“对不起，我太冲动了，我不应该做到底。你还不能承受这些。”  
小啾太累了，但还是尽可能地摇头，说：“我觉得很舒服，很喜欢。我喜欢你。”  
二十面体欣慰地笑了，说：“我也喜欢你。”  
他轻柔地亲吻他，这次不再像往次那样用力，充满强占欲，而是包含着深情的怜惜，不带任何情欲。  
男人说：“我爱你。”  
小啾说：“我也爱你。伊可萨•艾登。”  
说完，他昏睡过去。男人在惊讶中回过神来，帮他掖好被子。  
二十面体，即伊可萨•艾登说：“谢谢。”  
****  
小啾梦到他开着新飞船在太空中遨游开拓，新飞船名为根号负一，这是他在π和0.618之间抉择时突然想到的数字，想到之后立刻拍桌大喊笛卡尔是神，莫测没法阻止他，毕竟这已经是小啾自己的飞船了。自动驾驶的飞船行驶得非常平稳，屏幕上的星点仿佛镶在黑幕中不动了一样。小啾靠在鹅蛋驾驶座上，兴奋地打开刚从莫氏拟态网络中下载的内测版模块。这个模块给人形拟态增加了更多功能，更为接近真人。二十面体走进驾驶室，鹅蛋缓缓倒扣过来，小啾由安全带系着挂在上面，兴奋地跟男人说，装了这个模块，他的拟态身体就可以有体温变化和骨骼运动，甚至还能射精。没错，小啾就是为了最后这个功能，他对二十面体一直不射进来耿耿于怀。二十面体解释过很多次，远航旅途中要保持良好的肠胃，精液会刺激直肠导致腹泻，而且也很难清理。小啾哼哼唧唧地瘪嘴，像猫一样嘶哑咧嘴，一边不愉快地上蹿下跳，一边往男人肚子里钻。  
男人见这倒立的孩子眼里全是荡漾的期待，也只是再次叹气，说：“我已经不是拟态了。”  
他俯下身，亲吻了孩子的嘴唇，说：“你已经给了我人类的名字了。”  
****  
小啾醒过来的时候有些不知道今夕是何夕。他头重脚轻地坐起来，发现自己梦遗了。那个梦非常的朦胧，特别是最后被困着双手，压在甲板上操弄的时候，他喊得快虚脱过去。他到浴室里脱了睡衣，冲了很久的热水，总算恢复点精神，就习惯性地往外头喊二十面体。只是过了很久，二十面体都没有回应。  
他连头都没擦，光着脚跑出来，在套房里转了一圈都没见到人，又跑回房里，趴下观察床底，打开所有立柜，拉开浴帘，推开屏风，朝空旷的厅口大喊，最终摔倒在光滑的地板上。  
他头晕目眩，连站起来的力气都没有。  
坐了很久，他终于感觉到冷，但没去穿衣服，只是到茶几上喝了杯水。水还是温热的，旁边有泡好的茶。小啾拿起一杯。突然，房铃响了，小啾跳起来，不顾打翻在地的茶杯，冲出去开门。  
门外是鸫、柯安塔，莫测还有罗伊。鸫站在最前面，一看见光裸的小啾，原本泛着温软笑容的脸就变得僵硬，立刻把人抱起来，大步走进卧室中，轻轻地把人放在床上。柯安塔从衣柜里找到替换的衣物，鸫接过来小心翼翼地帮弟弟换上。等换好衣服，才问他昨晚去哪里玩了。小啾呆呆的，没说什么，只是哭了出来。  
他流了很多泪，哭得异常心痛，却没发出任何声响。鸫差点以为他失声了。  
小啾由始至终都没有说发生了什么事，但其余四人交换了眼神，基本都能猜出大半事实。  
哭完了，莫测给他灌了两大杯热水，站在一旁的罗伊注意到茶几上杯子的摆放，和地毯上翻到的小圆杯，他捡起来，发现杯底印着奇怪的符号。  
小啾用沙哑的声音问莫测：“他为什么不在了？是不是我有哪里做得不好，是不是再也见不到他了？”  
莫测不知道该怎么回答，停顿了半天，说：“你很好。你在这里乖乖的等他，他会知道你有多好的。”  
柯安塔听了这话，本来张嘴想说些什么，都把话咽下去，恼火地吐出一口气。他很少这么生气，但小啾和莫测的对话几乎让他丧失冷静。他对小啾说：“莫鸠，我现在就叫他回来，你有什么话，就当面对他说。你有拒绝的权利。”  
他走到外头，拨通终端，尽管他已经把落地窗拉上，但里面的人还是能听到他愤怒的骂声：“……你为什么将他一个人丢在这里？！你想过他多害怕吗！”  
十来分钟后，房铃再次响起，罗伊去开门，是二十面体，他手里拿着一盒早餐，都是小啾喜欢吃的点心。他走进几步就停下了，罗伊抬手拦住了他。  
罗伊说：“叫早餐可以喊直送，没必要亲自去买。”  
二十面体环顾在场所有人，最后直视小啾，说：“非常抱歉，重新自我介绍。我叫伊可萨•艾登，刚转化为人类，没有身份证明。”  
他只说了这么多，没做过多的解释，但也已经足够了。没有明确的身份证明是无法订购直送的，只能直接到实体商店里买，甚至他交易的方式都不是身份认证交易，而是掏出已经很少见的银行卡。这张卡还是记在歌者名下，店员只当他是初次星际旅游的地球土著，皱皱眉头拿出扫描仪。  
罗伊确认：“你不是人类？”  
二十面体点头，说：“现在是。也不算是。”  
罗伊放下手。小啾欢快地喊了一声，从床上蹦下来，刚到地上的时候还摔了一跤，二十面体想上前去扶，但那小孩已经冲过来，紧紧地抱上了。  
小啾说：“你回来了。”  
二十面体说：“对不起，你等很久了吧。”  
柯安塔在一旁冷眼看着，见小啾已经原谅二十面体也就没再说什么，只是稍稍翻个白眼。鸫很少看到他这么生动地表达不爽和无奈，觉得非常新奇，笑着捏了捏他的手。柯安塔看到鸫的笑容，气也消下去了，反扣住那只手。两人的手上戴着一模一样的戒指。  
莫测见气氛缓和下来，便摆出家长的和气，希望今天就抽个时间大家一起吃顿饭，好好聊一聊。罗伊也说他今天休假，既然人齐，就大家聚一聚好了，说罢他还联系克里斯汀娜和特蕾莎。  
收拾房间的时候，小啾看到小茶杯底部的字，简单的鬼画符在他眼中渐渐变成了另一种文字，他朝二十面体摇晃手中的杯子，说：“自由民制造。”  
他想起那瓶反核聚白兰还在口袋里。聚餐的时候，他给每个人都倒了一小杯这自由民独家秘方制造的酒，并在酒中尝到了以往都品味不到的幸福。


	11. 飞鹰、猛狮、巨鲸，以及重力之外的人类

坦白说，莫测对小啾是有些偏心的。从罗伊手中接过双胞胎中的弟弟时，他还没想过后续的麻烦，只是觉得两兄弟分开抚养可能对未来的家庭教育产生影响。就这么平淡地带着莫鸠生活了九年，有一天罗伊突然决定把两兄弟送出太空港，把所有的监护任务就都推到莫测身上。此时，两兄弟的区别还不算明显。等到十四五岁，莫鸫的身体已经抽高了不少，莫鸠却还是留在一米五的位置，他才察觉到不妙，跟罗伊确认情况。罗伊说这是纳米构造体的影响，它对双胞胎的影响并没有像理论中那样同步进行。幸运的是，这只是影响了身高，其余生理指数和精神、心理都没有影响。放下心来的莫测在床上辗转反侧，睡在左边卧成一团的是借口做噩梦非要钻进来一块睡的小啾，在独立开飞船的是睡不着闲着没事干的鸫。被吵醒的小啾哼哼唧唧地揉眼睛，莫测赶紧把他哄睡了去。当时，莫测心里面就觉得，即便这是明显的偏心，也要彻底执行偏爱莫鸠行动，毕竟，这个时候的莫鸫已经熟练掌握纳米构造体，不但能够保护自己，也有能力保护别人了。  
千言万语、综上所述，还是源于无奈。从两个孩子的成长来看，他明显地感觉到心有余而力不足，当他知道莫鸫喜欢的是个外星人时，就知道这一切都无法再抓住。至少，在还能付出的时候，他还能牵住小啾。  
因此，当他知道小啾喜欢的人也是个外星人的时候，内心是崩溃的。可作为一名合格，不、优秀的教育家，他怎么可以如此失态？！用了大约五分钟，粉身碎骨的内心终于靠着豆腐渣工程给扒拉着重组回来，自我安慰道，外星人又怎样，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨也是外星人，也没见他有多反常，要是小啾出了什么事，还可以来个无证外星人驱逐令，将人收拾收拾塞进太空垃圾舱弹射出去。  
这一切的一切，所有的心理建设，层层精神防御堡垒，在他走出厨房的时候，瞬间崩塌，跟旧时代楼房拆迁、高楼爆破的时候一样干脆。  
小啾，身长不超过一米六，正享受着放假带来的惬意，穿着短得不能再短的睡裤坐在伊可萨•艾登大腿上，吃着盒装雪糕，看着新闻，觉着不舒服还用屁股翻来覆去找位置。莫测一方面觉得小啾这么动来动去成何体统，一方面想返回厨房拿刀，以防伊可萨真的硬了还能手到擒来手起刀落表演个瓜熟蒂落。  
二十面体，也就是伊可萨•艾登，倒也没有真的硬了，面上还是那副万年不变的正直表情，甚至能一本正经地跟小啾讨论时事。比如，普朗克太空港的游行已经进入到打砸抢烧，险些攻破研究所大门的阶段。小啾说怎么不出动军队，伊可萨说各种势力在各个阶层操控着这场示威行动，既有人希望游行结束，也有人希望它永远继续下去。他讲得非常笼统，似乎并不想深入多讲，也好像默认了小啾能听懂。  
小啾没有深究，翻到下一个新闻，讲的是一宗刑事案件，近来发生了三起连续杀人案件，犯罪锁定的目标都是夜归的落单人。他认真观看新闻资料，发现死者都是同性恋，而且都是凌晨时分刚从酒吧或者风月场出来的落单人士。看到这里，小啾赶紧跟前一阵子好不容易拿到联系方式的酒吧老板发短信，酒吧老板立刻就回复说小啾一大清早扰人清梦，但还是告诉小啾不需要担心，甚至叫小啾利用好假期回校学习。  
小啾将一颗大蜜枣塞进嘴里，含含糊糊地问伊可萨要不要跟柯安塔说一声。他这话隐藏了另一层意思，那就是不需要提醒莫鸫，毕竟真的遇上危险，那嫌疑犯可能才是最大的受害者。  
伊可萨倒是一脸无所谓，大概他跟柯安塔真的不对盘，基本上就没给对方好脸色过，遇上什么事甚至还要落井下石，他很希望该犯罪分子能煞煞柯安塔那种狂妄嚣张的气焰，以免他真的以为自己高人一等。  
小啾想笑，但原本停留在舌尖的蜜枣核突然有了自己的想法，往喉咙深处滚去，等他察觉到不对劲的时候已经晚了，连抠喉咙都没把将核弄出来。  
伊可萨看到小啾动作有异的时候就反应过来，从后面紧紧抱起人，用力按压上腹部，五下之后，小啾把核给呕了出来，还咳嗽了很久，伊可萨一直抚着他的后背，完了还递上一杯水。然后，两人同时看到本想赶过来帮忙又停在原地的莫测，手里还拿着一把刀。  
小啾又惊又喘：“爸你拿着刀干嘛？”  
莫测没有回答，伊可萨赶紧抓住这尴尬的停顿的尾巴，解释道：“莫先生只是想剥枣核。”  
莫测顺着话头承认，调回厨房拿了小水果刀。三个人一块围到餐桌上，把整袋蜜枣去核，打算今晚煲个莲子百合红枣羹。  
****  
达尔文太空港，涅特兰大研究所的科技颁奖典礼盛大开幕。每年的这个时候，不单单是长期沉浸于工作的研究员们终于能够出来见见光，更是各个部门之间学术交流的时间，比起暂时搁下的工作和鲜美诱人的食物，他们更多的是喝着不含酒精的果汁，围在一起讨论某些跨界的学术问题。  
典礼开始，陆续上台领奖的都是资历较老的人，这大概是涅特兰大最让人诟病的地方，每年上台领奖的都是那些老辈，年轻的新人既无资历也无成绩，不奋斗个十年八年都没法上去同台竞技。为此五年前，涅特兰大成立了特殊贡献奖，专门颁发给三十岁以下、有重大贡献的研究员。每年最后一枚奖项就是特殊贡献奖。该奖项除了面向年轻一辈，同时还针对新兴技术。今年毫无疑问，获奖的肯定是拟态建设领域的人。  
台上司仪在说颁奖前例行的感言，台下罗伊让柯安塔停止进食，擦擦嘴准备上台。柯安塔对这种内定奖项报以白眼，但还是认真拢了拢头发，检查耳坠和戒指，衣襟和裤脚。  
“……今年荣获特殊贡献奖的是，来自十三研究部的，柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨！”灯光一直追着不紧不慢走上台的柯安塔，司仪在后面补充他的特殊贡献，“拟态计划总设计师，黄金鸟革新推进负责人，还有，十三研究部技术研发组迈入婚姻第一人。”  
本来前面两个头衔是够令人震惊，到最后那个倒是让全场都笑了，站在台上的柯安塔也掩着嘴笑，左手无名指的戒指在灯光下非常显眼。  
司仪让接过拟态奖杯的柯安塔说几句话，柯安塔举起麦克风刚想说什么，就看到自从搬家之后就未联系的亚连在台下望着他。亚连今年没有获奖，确实，他也年纪大了，面上的皱纹似乎比上次见到的还明显。柯安塔立刻放弃准备好的说辞，快步走下台，在众人莫名的惊呼中，拥抱了亚连。亚连呵呵地笑着，轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
两人松开之后，柯安塔才对这麦克风说：“我想直接行动比任何语言都好。”  
司仪也是个非常灵活的人，立刻就反应过来该说什么，但话未出口，就被大厅另一头的骂声打断。只见十三研究部的餐桌位中一名年纪不比亚连小多少的大叔站起来大吼：“你抱他却不抱我？老子才是你上司好吗？！”  
骚动大概持续了半分钟，柯安塔重新回到台上，跟他一起的还有信息技术部的亚连•卡洛斯主管和十三研究部的罗伊•埃舍尔部长。  
“……我曾经在信息技术干了一年，然后调到这位手下干了快三年。这两个岗位的技术有相通之处，这对我的研究有很大帮助。我已经离职了，所以埃舍尔先生叫我回来的时候还是挺吃惊的。我更希望这个奖项颁发给在职人员，希望下一年能有比我更出色的人拿到这个奖。”在掌声还没有响起时，柯安塔赶紧补充一句，“这是留给新闻剪播用的，不用鼓掌，太形式主义了。”  
台下的人一边笑一边鼓掌。实际上，颁奖典礼肯定有现场直播，在很多研究者看来，这也不过是个无伤大雅的玩笑，只是到了直播以外的观众眼中，却不知道扭曲成何种模样。  
司仪倒也很配合，问柯安塔在涅特兰大的工作中，有什么令他最印象深刻。柯安塔指了指身旁的罗伊，调皮地笑笑，说：“刚调到十三部的时候，我跟埃舍尔先生因为调谐报告的问题吵过一架，因为跟算法有关，我还很生气地把亚连叫过来了。”  
亚连说：“我去的时候他俩还在吵，年轻人精力充沛是件好事。”  
柯安塔说：“这件事放到现在我还会这样做，只不过我不会吵，会直接打内线叫人，毕竟吵架确实不好。而且放着更好的算法不用，非要沿用以前的做法。不敢苟同。”  
罗伊说：“你用亚连做噩梦想出来的玩意算拟态调谐报告，可把爷给整笑了。”  
三人欢乐地结束了相声，回到座位上。那位咖啡不离手的同事已经换成了果汁，柯安塔落座后低声提醒，现在网上有声音恶意中伤他。柯安塔点头表示知道。  
“你知道现在有人评论你是什么吗？”  
“睡遍某校女生的已婚同性恋？靠上床获得资金的音乐人？之后会有更长的修饰的，比如什么，用性交易提升职位，挪用同僚设计方案。”  
罗伊在旁边补充：“背后有黑社会靠山，所以敢顶撞上司。”  
柯安塔笑：“埃舍尔爵士一定很想念本人在职的欢乐斗嘴时刻，等本人回寒舍，一定转告莫鸫，让他教训教训自己的老父亲。”  
罗伊啧啧皱眉，指指点点：“用婚姻捆绑职权，威胁上司。”  
餐后，研究者们陆续回到岗位上。罗伊看时间有些晚，问需不需要送柯安塔回去，柯安塔仿佛是第一次听到独裁者开恩放粮仓一样震惊。罗伊上去就是一拍，发誓要把这个人抓回来绑在椅子上无薪加班。亚连也问他需不需要送，柯安塔婉拒。  
亚连说：“那你小心点，最近有些不太安稳。”  
柯安塔点头，说：“总比普朗克那边要好。”  
亚连沉默了。因时差关系，普朗克太空港的涅特兰大研究分部早在三个小时之前就举行了年度科技颁奖典礼，但典礼刚开始举行，场地就有不明浓烟冒起，当局立刻紧急疏散所有人员，稍后警方介入调查发现浓烟只是烟雾弹和催泪弹的混合。之后，本届普朗克太空港的科技颁奖将不再以公开方式举行，只在涅特兰大内部举行。  
亚连张了张嘴不知道该说什么，气氛实在是过于尴尬，但柯安塔看出他并不像放他走，就一直站在原地等待下一段对话。  
“你……看来红宝石耳坠确实比金色更适合你。”憋了半天，亚连只能这么说。  
旁边的罗伊幽幽地说：“有时候我真的挺佩服鸫，居然不会吃醋。”  
柯安塔笑了，说：“那是因为他对我有信心。”  
罗伊啧啧摇头：“是信任，用词不当。”  
柯安塔一边玩手指一边说：“我偏科挺严重的，但你的审核文稿集都是我翻译的。”  
罗伊摇头幅度更大，还跟亚连倒苦水：“你看看这个年轻人，目中无人、不知悔改——”  
亚连立刻接上：“除了脸和声音，也没什么可取之处了。”  
柯安塔谦虚道：“过奖过奖。”  
三个人继续来了段只有他们能跟上思维的群口相声，最后罗伊还是说服柯安塔跟好不容易不用加班的亚连一起走：“他为了能跟你一块走，吃饭前都把单给出了，一张不剩。”  
柯安塔大笑，跟亚连一起走进电梯。  
门一关上，两人就闭上了嘴，刚才的欢乐仿佛凝固在这个铁皮箱子里。亚连不知如何处理这种尴尬的沉默，只瞥见柯安塔垂下眼帘，随后又抬头看着楼层数字减少。这个年轻人，或者说，外表年轻的外星人，比起刚认识，已经有了惊人的变化，无论是外貌、体魄和心智，都要成熟不少。  
亚连很早就知道柯安塔不是人类。当然，这是个偶然事件。亚连是在一场校内涅特兰大举办的科普讲座上认识柯安塔的，当时，他很惊奇一个音乐系的学生对架构系统有如此另类的见解，熟识之后才发现，他的音乐造诣远在此之上。诞生在地球上一个小小的音乐小镇中的亚连对音乐也小有了解，当他背起那箱沉重的演奏琴的时候，柯安塔两眼放光地盯着左右手的指法，一曲完毕，他把琴抬到柯安塔双腿前，教他如何背好，如何调整背带和手带松紧。把基本的教学都讲了一次，亚连离开隔音房去拿点心，回来的时候，从没关紧的门缝中听到柯安塔已经拉下了联合演奏曲一半，在高难度贝斯琶音地方停了下来，似乎在找贝斯的位置。亚连从狭窄的缝隙中看到他的红发飘起来一缕，在贝斯上拂动，那一刻，他就知道他肯定不是人类。于是，二话不说地推开门，柯安塔的头发立刻垂下来，仿佛刚才只是被风吹动。  
亚连开门见山：“你不是人类。”  
柯安塔琥珀色的眼珠盯着面前的人一动不动，后来亚连才知道这是戴了美瞳，隐形眼镜底下的瞳孔甚至比红发还要明艳。他直白又坦诚地承认了，但没有明确说出是哪一种生物。  
亚连说：“这是人类的乐器，是人类的曲子，你用人类的双手弹奏更好。”  
柯安塔听了一笑，说：“你说得对。现在，我也是一个人类。”  
后来，亚连没再见他显露出任何非人类的生理行为，但是，日常交流中，明显能感觉到他根本没有刻意隐瞒自己的身份。  
飞车在虚拟高速公路上平稳地行驶，但车内一直沉默着。亚连突然想问旁边的人怎么当时就如此大意暴露身份了，转头一看，柯安塔已经把脸靠在安全带上睡着了。亚连叹了口气，开启自动驾驶，从前柜中抽出毛毯，盖在柯安塔身上。  
突然，耳边传来杂音，虽然音量很小，但亚连立刻了解这是系统被攻击的数据破碎声。他没有去看驾驶版面的提示，因为窗外一辆飞车失速冲来，他立刻脚踩油门打算加速逃离，但车根本不停使唤，慢悠悠地等着被撞。亚连按下抱死按钮和报警器，然后抱紧柯安塔。  
强制抱死的飞车速度减慢，但还是逃不过失速车的撞击，两车呈直角相撞，亚连的车立刻被掀翻。车在空中转了几圈便往下坠，斜撞上路边的栽树，拐个弯，在地上四轮朝天地滑了一段距离。躲避的人群发出阵阵惊呼，车停下来后，车内有人呼救，他从破碎的车窗内爬出来，还同时拉着另一个昏迷的人。有人上前帮忙，然而，站在更前面的人把人拦下，因为他看到汽车的内燃油已经溢出，随时都有可能爆炸。  
柯安塔已经把亚连的半个身子拖出来，昏迷中的亚连也苏醒过来，脑震荡的他看不清东西，双耳只能听见隆鸣声，可大脑却异常清晰，他忽然想起来，柯安塔曾邀请他一块演奏自作的新曲。柯安塔拉起小提琴，他背起手风琴，跳跃的音符在琴房中回荡。  
“这是为你而作的。我观察过你指法习惯，是不是弹起来很顺畅？”柯安塔笑着说。  
有人跑上前来帮忙，一起托起亚连的双臂往外拉。汽车蹦出火花，高热在余温还未散去的引擎中压缩，继而爆炸。  
柯安塔抱住亚连奋力往外扑，戒指在那一刻发出强光，随着爆炸一起波及了整条街道。  
****  
终端在播放刚插播的紧急新闻，底下的滚动字幕简要地描述这起严重的交通事故，事故发生在半小时之前，地点在五区上空编号为AY段的虚拟高速上，一架正在汇入主干的中型飞车失速冲入车流，导致八车连环相撞，造成8死19伤。有关部门正在调查，初步判断为拟态交通系统故障。柯安塔关掉终端，头靠在墙上，等待手术室的结果。鸫和莫测赶到的时候，就看到他落寞地坐在椅子上，双手放在膝盖上，视线下垂看着左手的戒指。戒指上的纳米构造体在爆炸的那一刻救了周围所有人，尽管无法阻止气浪，但至少把热火和残骸碎片造成的更大伤害减到最小。  
鸫轻轻握住那只冰冷的手，柯安塔这才把视线往上抬，穿过额发看到爱人，轻轻地说：“谢谢。”  
鸫没说其他话，只是把人揽入怀中。  
之后，亚连的妻子凯瑟琳也来了，她脚步匆匆地赶来，并没有注意到坐在手术室外的柯安塔，在左奔右跑地询问情况，彻底冷静下来之后，才发现长椅上坐着个红发青年。  
“你怎么在这里？”凯瑟琳微怒道，“你跟他什么关系？你们居然还有关系？！”  
柯安塔没说话，甚至一动不动。莫测上前一步劝阻，却被凯瑟琳狠狠一瞪给逼回去了。  
“说话啊，没听到我在问你吗？”凯瑟琳继续说。  
柯安塔这才抬起头，用非常轻的声音说：“他是我的老师。”  
“老师？”凯瑟琳笑骂，“你还有脸？怎么不说是情人呢？！”  
莫测站到她跟柯安塔之间：“这就太过分了，先冷静一下再说好吗？”  
“冷静？他拆散了我的家，抓了我的儿子，现在又来抢我丈夫，你叫我冷静？！”凯瑟琳大吼，“臭婊子，为什么赖在我家不走？为什么抢走我的丈夫？为什么……”  
周围聚集一些围观者，连安保机器人都往这移动。凯瑟琳怒火中烧，上前去拽柯安塔。莫测拦住她，但没想到凯瑟琳力气之大，居然将他一把推开了。  
“……为什么，里面躺着的不是你？你怎么不去死？！”  
凯瑟琳冲上来拽柯安塔的头发，在一旁忍了很久的鸫立刻跳起来抓住女人的手，往前一送，把人推出威胁范围，压低声音咬牙切齿地说：“说话过过脑子。如果他不是亚连的学生，你还没资格看他一眼。”  
凯瑟琳注意到他俩的戒指，冷笑道：“该死的同性恋。”  
此时，手术灯灭了，柯安塔站起来，本以为会冲上去，却拉着鸫掉头就走。  
鸫疑惑：“你不去看看他吗？”  
柯安塔冷静地回答：“不用，他不会死在这里。”  
人群分开两拨，两人从中间穿过。经过保安机器人时，鸫拍拍其中一只的脑袋，机器人们立刻接受指令往后散去。  
这场语言的争战居然就这么结束了，夺得冠军的凯瑟琳无比高傲，用眼神对他俩的背影继续无声的冷嘲热讽。莫测看了摇头，笑得无奈，走前绅士地抬了抬不存在的帽子，语重心长地对凯瑟琳说：“亚连•卡洛斯是个正常的双性恋，他对你和你的儿子都尽到了家庭的责任，也没有做任何对不起你们的事。别逼得太紧，越线的后果你承担不起。”  
莫测坐回车上，柯安塔和鸫已经绑上安全带，只是他们都坐的后排，莫测还注意到柯安塔紧紧抓着鸫的手，不敢放松。  
“要去哪？我送你们。”莫测拉上安全带，认真检查驾驶系统。  
柯安塔开口，他的声音有些哑：“涅特兰大。”  
“罗伊那里现在很乱，要多帮帮忙。”莫测回头看他们，“埃舍尔去普朗克太空港了，暂时不会回来。”  
柯安塔点头：“我知道了。”  
飞车安全地走上虚拟高速，现在是凌晨一点十分，距离这次交通事故还不到三个小时，只是这短短的时间里，拟态生态遭受了重创，连同整个地球联邦的政治环境一起，走向了不可逆的漩涡中。  
****  
他们回到十三研究部的时候，罗伊刚送走内审员，柯安塔问有没有查出什么，罗伊冷笑嘲讽这帮外行怎么可能看出问题，他们一唱一和地变相呛斥当局对纳米构造体的偏见，很快就进入工作状态，咖啡不离手的同事单手举起一堆文件放到柯安塔面前，三言两语总结情况交代任务进度。辞职有一段时间，柯安塔的桌面还没被清理干净，可见他根本就不算辞职，顶多算无薪休假，一旦发生重大事件就被无条件召回岗位。  
一进入工作状态，柯安塔的话就变少了，鸫给他冲了杯浓茶，又帮他换上研究部的制服，快速地交换一个吻就离开了。在三重灭菌室，特蕾莎已经等着。鸫快速地脱掉衣服，接受三重灭菌，与此同时，特蕾莎开启栓舱设备，轨道抽真空预热，调试黄金鸟对接模式。鸫抓紧时间做热身，同时打开通讯，恰好听到柯安塔和罗伊吵架。  
“……听听你自己在说什么，罗伊•霍克尼。”柯安塔全然失去平时的温和冷静，变得咄咄逼人，“这是亚连的算法，是你设计的架构，整个研究部十几年的努力换来的成果，被媒体否定也就算了，就连你也开始质疑，你还有脸面对这里的人？”  
罗伊说：“人总是会犯错误的，人创造的东西也总有错误的时候。”  
柯安塔说：“这句话你亲自跟埃舍尔说。”  
两人剑拔弩张之时，鸫立刻插到中间，共用通讯器里传出他音量不大但铿锵有力的低音：“我现在就去栓舱轨道，准备进入黄金鸟，很快就有结果的。”  
罗伊一听就怒了：“谁让你去的？！”  
“是我。”柯安塔立刻回答，“既然黄金鸟拟态系统有问题，让鸫去调查是最快的。”  
罗伊大骂：“现在情况根本不明朗，怎么能随便让他进去？！”  
鸫翻个白眼躺进栓舱，说：“你们慢慢吵，我先进去了。保持联络。”  
他向特蕾莎做个手势，特蕾莎回了个大拇指，几下开启导入指令。  
栓舱指令接收完毕，推入道轨。视界中的曲屏在进入黄金鸟的那一刻刷新成绿色信号，接着缩成一个小块，等待使用者下一步激活。  
空间变换。鸫环顾四周，从铁锈斑斓的甲板沿梯而下，穿过布满灰尘的边道，到达驾驶舱的位置。因为没有电，门只能徒手掰开，这多层合金门在他手下脆弱得不堪一击。未经过人肺过滤的空气扑面而来，驾驶座因为年久失修而发硬变形，操纵台上的按钮早就模糊不清，无法启用。鸫在一个显眼的位置用力抹掉灰尘，露出底下雕刻的地球联邦唯一船号，下一行是两兄弟一同起的船名：star bang。  
空气中尘埃的漂浮受到气流扰动，鸫立刻回头，空间转换压缩，客厅呈现在眼前，只见椅子上坐着死去的小啾，肚子上插的依旧是那把水果刀，地上流出的血洼仍然与记忆中一模一样。  
往里走进一步。沙发上躺着的人露出全貌，那确实也是小啾，只不过浑身血肉模糊，肢体断裂残缺，头部被爆炸烧伤的痕迹最为严重。  
绕过沙发。卧在地毯上的是中弹而死的小啾，手臂、双腿、腹部，足足中了六枪，偏偏都不是致命伤，血随着挣扎的爬行流了很长一段距离，这才停止呼吸。  
吧台上趴着的小啾死于过劳，死前他拼命钻研纳米构造体技术，原本是纳米构造体免疫体质的他突然倒下，再也没起来过。  
柜子上挂着的小啾是失踪案的第三个死者，生前他跟绑架犯搏斗，头部被硬物击中而死。  
整个客厅，从远及近，从左到右，从高到低，到处都堆满了小啾的尸体，他们身处于不同的世界线，死法各不相同，结局殊途同归。鸫从来没有忘记过这些，每一个小啾的经历、每一个小啾的想法、每一个小啾的死亡，都记得清清楚楚。  
这是迟早要面对的事，他不去恐惧，总是一次又一次地尝试，也习惯了反反复复的失败。  
鸫在心底默哀了几秒钟，就头也不回地转身而去，客厅门变成厚重的铁栅，上下左右足足四层闸门将身后悲惨的过去毫不留情地隔绝开来。  
这是他跃迁于各个宇宙的理由，也是来到这个宇宙的目的。但无论如何，此时此刻，这一切都无法动摇他内心半分，也无法阻止他行动的念头。  
鸫走上观光甲板，从工具房里拉出来一把折叠梯和一个工具箱，架好梯子，就从箱里拿出螺丝刀和安全扣绳，走上梯子，扣上锁环，手持螺丝刀不紧不慢地把天花板上的门盖边缘的十六个螺丝转下来，准确丢入工具箱的收纳袋中，松开锁扣，小心翼翼地掀开盖，半个头探出去，确定没有威胁，才钻出去，移合盖子，按下抽真空的按钮，半分钟后，盖门闭紧，鸫用力推拉确认无法蛮力打开，才用旁边的凉席遮盖。  
他身在一个干燥清凉的仓库中，仓库由砖头和石灰砌成，顶部是结实的木基结构，周围摆放着各种各样的家具杂物，锄头、铁铲、泥楸，还有制作失败木头的沙发，一筐筐尘封的玩具。  
这里不是熟知的太空港，也不是旅游广告中宣传的地球。  
仓库外有妇女的声音，她在喊自己的儿子：“吃饭了罗伊•霍克尼！又到哪里玩啦！”  
几秒钟之后，才听到一个稚嫩的孩童回应：“知道了！”  
这里是幼年罗伊•霍克尼的家。仓库是他曾经提起的家旁杂物舍，底下曾经是酿酒的地窖，鸫刚才就是从那里钻出来的。转眼一看，本来的真空密封门已经变成了生锈的铁盖。这个时候的太空港还在建设初期，地球的割裂社会环境还在恢复阶段，但罗伊曾在睡前故事会里轻描淡写地讲述过，此时各种阶层和生产都蒸蒸日上，即将在太空港开放的那一天挤入那座围绕太阳系的钢铁堡垒，企图在上面深入扎根，开出各种花朵。  
仓库不怎么结实的门透出光，幼童罗伊从门前经过，鸫推门而出，只在强光中看到小孩子在光线中跳跃，场景就在瞬息间转变，出现的是查德奥本大学的教室，迎面而来的都是下课的学生，他们穿过鸫的身体离开，教室里很快就只剩下一个学生，这名学生在收到终端的短信后欣喜地笑出来，欢快地跑出教室。鸫跟在后头，走出教室那一刻，场景再次转变，他们来到涅特兰大早期实验室里，这名年轻的学生正干脆利落地往身上套防护服，如同白玉的漂亮后背潜入衣服密封线内，任由紧身的衣料勾勒出修长的身形。  
“罗伊。”这个人喊了一声，旁边一名年轻的研究员就走过来，手里拿着一本资料，给学生说明接下来的任务，还有反复强调的注意事项。年轻时代的罗伊就已经有超乎常人的稳重，还有些许露出幼苗的独裁者气质。  
学生抬起手打断听了无数次的话，说：“我不会有事的。”  
罗伊还想说什么，但他补充一句：“如果有事，我会立刻撤离到安全点自爆，绝对不会伤害你们。”  
罗伊起怒，甩袖就走，那人在背后哈哈大笑。  
旧式融合舱开启，学生躺入，舱内闭合，开始灌注营养液，待一切都准备完毕后，研究员们互相给了个手势，开启纳米构造体能源输送。  
之后的事情，鸫在一代融合者纪念堂留下的文件和罗伊的口中早就知晓了。  
纳米构造体共鸣瞬间突破到史无前例的98%，接着速度减缓，但仍然不紧不慢地达到了100%。融合舱内的人类肉体无法承受这种高度的共鸣，瞬间，肉体就土崩瓦解，跟着外溢的纳米构造体一起在营养液中冲撞。罗伊下令强制切断共鸣，开启舱门。培养液顷刻间泄入安全室底部池中，但水中已经看不到任何一个人类的身体部位，那名年轻俊秀的融合者的身体就这么消失在所有人的眼皮底下，仅剩下一张完整的防护服。  
但事情还没有结束，融合者的意识并没有消失，也没有在痛苦中失去自我，他以一道白光的形式脱离出来，穿过三重安全室墙壁，来到罗伊面前，用所有人都听不懂的语言说了句话，就朝外离去。罗伊在后头追着，一直追到所谓的安全区边缘，浑身泛着圣洁白光的融合者就站在安全区中央，纳米构造体围绕着他，如同群星围绕着银河中心。  
站在封锁的安全区边缘的罗伊撕心裂肺地大喊：“鸫！回来！你给我滚回来！！”  
一代融合者鸫•埃舍尔露出温柔而欣慰的笑容，用没有人听懂的语言说了一句很长的话。接着，浑身的光点如同水银泻地，意识体化作一汪光泉，纳米构造体如同种子般潜入其中，在短短的几分钟内，生长出一颗颗幼苗，幼苗与幼苗簇拥，枝叶跟茎秆融合，变成一株一人抱的树，很快这棵树愈发粗壮，开枝散叶，终于在长到十层楼高度的时候停止了生长。  
这便是人工智能黄金鸟的最初形态。  
****  
栓舱开启，传输链接还没有拔除鸫就忍不住翻出来，冲到洗盆前呕吐，幸好晚饭吃得不多，吐出来的没多少食物，都是酸水。特蕾莎赶忙过来照看，鸫不多说话，只是一个劲地摇头，表示不要把这次的身体异状报告后方。特蕾莎只好给他端来温水，说明情况。原来，鸫从内识海进入表层城市之后已经过去了一个小时，这一个小时完完全全是失联状态，主控电脑只能得到鸫的生理状态信息，却无法检测到鸫的共鸣波动，位于浅海的克隆体小啾们也无法找到鸫的确切位置，混乱中，罗伊决定强制弹出，但尝试三次，栓舱都无法脱离，紧接着栓舱断联，情急之中，柯安塔穿着防护服直接进入黄金鸟光纤池内，手动打开弹射阀门，才把栓舱送回来。  
听到这里，鸫立马站起来，却没想两眼一黑身体倒下，特蕾莎赶紧扶住他，把人抱到旁边的床上，拿来一管葡萄糖注射器直接打下去，才说：“他很好，没有受伤。已经回到研究室了。”  
听了这话，鸫才堪堪松了口气。此时，通讯广播中响起罗伊的声音，他问鸫到底怎么回事，为什么不及时联系后方，为什么在黄金鸟内停留超过三十分钟而不自动安全退出。  
鸫想起黄金鸟内见到的场景，喘了口气说：“你放心好了，我绝对不会消失得一干二净，只剩下一件衣服。”  
罗伊像是被噎住一样不再说话，几秒钟的空白后，柯安塔平静的声音传来，说：“这太伤人了，你不该这么说。”  
“对不起。”鸫说。  
过了一小会，柯安塔又说：“你查到什么了吗？”  
鸫说：“攻击点不在这个时间段的表层城市，而是24年前的太空港都市。”  
罗伊立刻插进来说：“是黄金鸟诞生的那个时刻吗？”  
鸫对他不说是鸫•埃舍尔死亡的时刻有点莫名的愤怒，但也不在这方面多说，立刻提出自己的要求：“我需要24年前达尔文太空港的城市地图，最详细的。”  
拿到地图之后，鸫用了半个小时记忆，紧接着重返栓舱，进入黄金鸟。银河元前1年的太空港不似24年后那么繁华密集，城市建设还在前中期阶段，很多地标建筑尚未出现，要寻找漏洞还是很容易的，不到半个小时，鸫就在查德奥本大学找到了有疑点的地方，两间相邻教室的间隔比设计图中宽了半米，这多出来的距离肯定说明墙壁后面有不寻常的线索，正打算砸开墙壁一探究竟，原本像NPC一样无知无觉地走动的学生们突然惊醒过来，围上来阻挠鸫。他们见鸫身着奇怪的紧身服，心脏位置的检测仪显示各种时刻变化的数字，手臂和大腿缠绕着细细的导管，关节有晶体状物质作防护甲，看起来就不像个正常学生，倒像是秘密人体实验中被过度改造的生化人，立刻惊恐又紧张地喊叫，有手脚快的去找老师和警卫，有体力好的强制压住鸫，有人认为他是外星文明派来的间谍，逼问他到底是来干什么的，有人实行怀柔政策，唱着白脸好心规劝他悬崖勒马，别再给外族卖命。鸫惊异于当年学生们的敏感和警觉，也没有反抗，任由他们压制着。  
他听到有人议论：“他身上的是什么啊？居然会动，好恶心。”  
另一头立刻有人大声地回应：“一看就知道是纳米构造体啊！历史课都有讲，旋臂之战才过去多少年？！”  
“他妈的硅基文明都被打到了几千光年之外了，还卷土重来？！”  
“他是被改造成这样的吗，好可怜……”  
“星际间谍赶紧去死啊！”  
鸫认真分析了各种对话的内容和对象，发现漏洞实在太多。首先银河元年的纪年就是以银河系硅基碳基文明之间的旋臂战争的结束为分界点，银河元前1年的时候，碳基文明联盟虽然还没宣布胜利消息，但对于地球联邦来说，战争早就结束了一百年。最先被入侵的地球联邦虽然战争爆发的那一刻成为了最先返回石器时代的牺牲品，但随着战场中心的转移，得到了喘息的机会，在短短的百来年里获得外星碳基文明帮助，信息爆炸之下在五年时间里迅速重回信息时代，又用了二十年时间建造了新的星门，疆域逐步往日光顶层之外推进，很快就形成了现今地球联邦的宇宙初步版图，但这都是五十多年前的事情了，按理来说，经过四五代的隔断，仇恨情绪不应该如此高涨，而且，罗伊和莫测在回忆学生时代的时候也曾经说过，太空港上的人比起地球土著们，更加没有民族意识，也更容易受到资本和异化的社会形态影响，特别是学生们，有的根本没在地球生活过，一出生就在太空港，没有经历过战争，听着和平与正义长大，对他们来说，纳米构造体和星际间谍不是不正义，而是常理之外的东西，既能成为攻击的借口，也可以是追捧的对象。  
以睡前故事的方式，罗伊说过：“大人很快就会忘记战争 ，小孩子也不知道何为战争，所以，和平时期的战争和公正，仅仅是被人玩弄的概念罢了。”莫测更是绝，把这两个概念比喻为被肆意强奸的少女。  
这些学生的对话像是来自于各个时代的意识拼接，因为鸫记得在宣布战争结束之后，联盟才公布已经监押硅基文明于2048光年以外的小行星上，此时的学生是不可能知道这种消息的。  
突然，走廊的窗户一个接一个爆裂，学生们纷纷尖叫着躲避玻璃碎屑。有人指着走廊尽头惊呼，抬眼一看，一名学生漂浮在空中，指尖闪着电光，纳米构造体在他身边飞旋，裸露的手臂和脖颈铺满了钻石一样的晶体，脸颊泛着漂亮的柔光，如同神祗降临一般将全场人震慑住。  
“将不属于这个宇宙的东西占为己有，还没有学到教训吗，人类？”那人说着，控制破碎的玻璃重新升起到空中，对准学生们准备攻击。学生们立刻慌乱地逃难，鸫在推搡中躲到角落，仅不到半分钟，整层走廊和教室都空了，只剩越来越远的尖叫声和叫骂声。  
鸫•埃舍尔缓缓落回地面，手一挥，就把玻璃重新安回窗框上，竟是完美地贴合上，不见一丝缝隙。  
“不需要这么惊讶，这种事你十二岁不就能做到了吗？”  
“没必要这么吓人吧，他们也没有恶意。”  
埃舍尔哈哈大笑：“就跟鬼屋惊魂一样玩个游戏而已。”  
鸫认真打量他，说：“我以为你只是这个时段的太空港刻印，不会跳出海市蜃楼的框。”  
埃舍尔说：“本质上我已经不是人类，更接近自由民，能跟他们一样跳跃时空。”  
“但这个时候的你还是人类。”鸫继续问，“而且你看见我，不会惊讶吗？”  
埃舍尔摇头：“半年前，涅特兰大就跟我协商过克隆计划，我一看就知道你是未来的克隆人。不过，罗伊居然让你跟着莫测，而不是随着他姓霍克尼，真是个别扭的男人。”  
鸫说：“他现在姓埃舍尔。”  
鸫•埃舍尔噗呲一笑：“那就对了，要是跟他姓，你不就跟我同名了嘛，也太容易混乱了，又不是斯特劳斯一家子都叫约翰。”  
他把手放在那面墙壁上，呼吸间就将墙壁摧毁粉碎，露出背后隐藏的电子虫洞。  
“它们逃到其他阶段的太空港去了，要抓住它们可能有些麻烦，你需要个后援。”埃舍尔眨眨眼睛，“其他事情就问歌唱真理，虽然他不是真理本身，但起码有些参考作用。”  
说完，他把鸫推入虫洞。鸫回头，却看到他已经变做一株黄金鸟之树。  
****  
防护服上的检测仪响起警报，缠绕全身的导管逆流，鸫浑身剧痛，他赶紧抓住通讯块大喊，通知后方停止弹出，在这种混乱的电子时空中，这信息居然成功传导过去，排斥反应立刻减弱，他奋力划动，终于浮出水面，从中央公园的水池中爬出来。  
公园的广告牌上滚动的字幕告诉他现在是银河历6年，莫鸫和莫鸠出生的那天。没有地图的莫鸫找不到不合理的地方，无头苍蝇一样寻了半天终于放弃，找了个井盖，挪开跳下去，回到内识海的star bang里。他想在飞船的数据库里找当年的资料，却发现飞船的建造年份是银河历15年，根本没有保存到9年前的太空港地图。鸫明白埃舍尔说的后援是什么意思了。他沉吟片刻，就拉下飞船的安全脱离闸门。  
鸫从安全弹出的栓舱中跳下来，赶紧跟后方报告情况，他隐去鸫•埃舍尔的部分，强调了目标的行踪和追踪条件，但并没有提到后援。接着他继续翻看这么多年来太空港的地图。特蕾莎希望他休息一下， 鸫摇头拒绝，可不到两分钟，鸫突然剧烈咳嗽，他扑到洗手盘上，吐出几口血才停下来。特蕾莎见他脸色苍白到跟纸一样，想通知前线，却被强制掐掉。  
鸫给她看自己心脏的监测仪，上面的指数还在健康范围内浮动，显然是改动过数值了。  
特蕾莎急切地说：“这是违规的！”  
鸫漱漱口，说：“没事，之后会改回来。”  
“我跟你一起去，让我帮你吧。”  
“你在说什么傻话。”鸫抱住特蕾莎，亲吻她的头发。  
第三次进入黄金鸟，鸫还是从那个水池里爬出来，此时，他一眼就看穿了破绽，往数十公里之外的双子大楼冲去。  
如同一颗极小极快的陨石穿过，整座大楼跟雪崩一样溃散。鸫抓住了异端的尾巴，异端发出刺耳的尖叫，鸫的耳膜立刻出血，但他没有松手，而是连续打出三发电磁激光，受到重创的异端自断尾巴，打开虫洞逃脱，鸫紧追不舍，再次来到的太空港是银河历15年八月革命爆发时期，鸫出现在游行的人群中，愤怒的人们一见到他就围上来攻击，写着“反对纳米构造体”“拒绝拟态时代”“人体实验反人权”标语的牌子在空中飞旋，当时刚刚问世的拟态机器人被砸烂，街道的拟态监控被扭断，拟态液流了一地，到处是警报声和叫骂声。鸫挣脱人群，脸上不知沾染了谁的血，不管不顾再此投入追寻中。他看到了会议大厦顶端的钟楼。冲进去的时候，里面几百号议员在讨论新拟态法，各种声音充斥着会场，棒槌声和肃静声穿插在各种意见之间。鸫被好几个议员抓住，像商品一样推出来展示着身上的纳米构造体设备，还被用枪逼着使用能力，鸫不肯，议员就射了他几枪，鸫痛苦地叫出声，但伤口在众目睽睽下恢复。反对派议员叫嚣着法案的不合理性，激进派大骂他们的不人道，保守派更是反讽他们的无人权。鸫听到议会角落里有什么人大喊他的名字，居然是拉德里安•初昂夫上将，他投了法案反对票，但从来没在现实中鄙视过鸫，一开始鸫以为是相貌跟他过世的儿子过于相像，但后来又觉得并不是。上将把鸫抢过来，与此同时，议会大门被轰开，大批大批游行市民涌进来，他们向议员们扔燃烧瓶和催泪弹，甚至点燃议会的桌椅。场面顿时更为混乱，投影荧幕上的法案被人肆意改动，就像是一副杂乱的油画，有人在上面附加几句话，有人划掉了几行字，有人将某些字眼狠狠地涂黑，有人圈出一些字眼标注上其他人的名字。疯狂的人们化作奇怪的工具，拼命往法案的缝隙里塞入各种文字。  
上将抱着鸫冲进楼梯，鸫的伤口不再涌血，能够下地走路。他问上将为什么人们会变成这样，历史里面他们根本没有这么疯狂。上将回答说，因为历史不是公正的。  
“政策和法案不应该以私人目的而修改，也不应该由单一阶层主导。”上将指了指上方的钟塔，示意鸫赶紧解放困在这个时间节点的人，尽管它们只是一些信息冗余，“我的儿子是为战争而牺牲的，他不是任人摆布的牺牲品。”  
鸫朝高空冲去，拉德里安•初昂夫上将返回去阻止追上来的人，他用十几场胜仗换来的红星勋章被人扯下来踩在脚底，有人举着军旗，用旗杆狠狠把他砸倒在地，把淋上汽油的军旗跟他卷在一起点燃。  
火焰迅速在狭窄的钟楼梯里形成喷泉式的爆发，整座钟楼变成高热的烟囱，无数人前赴后继地往里面冲，企图在烈火中证明自己的正确性。楼梯在脚下一级级被火舌吞噬，玻璃在高热的空气下逐层爆裂，鸫朝着高点冲，终于在最后一刻抓住了大钟的挂绳，用尽全力敲出一击。刹那间，一切都化作尘埃。  
鸫堕入亚空间的缝隙中，四周都是通往各种平行宇宙的虫洞，正当他选择要到哪个宇宙的时候，一股力量将他牵扯入一个死胡同的空间中，空间是标准的立方体，六个面都是镜子，从各个角度映照出他的面容，突然，六个面都变成密码门，伴随着旁边的倒计时，六个面同时往里面推进，鸫不知道如何解开密码，随便输入点什么，结果收缩的速度更快，他被挤在狭小的空间中，惊恐地喊柯安塔的名字，在最后一刻，他摸到了掉落在脚边的通讯块，攒在手中捏碎。  
鸫在栓舱里翻出来大口喘气，没两下就开始咳嗽干呕，特蕾莎扶着他坐到一旁，递过来水，鸫点头致谢。特蕾莎见他面色苍白，双唇发紫，连忙劝阻：“你不能再去了，至少休息一个晚上。”鸫只是摇头，出发前去了后方指挥室。  
“我在表层城市看到了一个六面密码，但我没有经验，解不开。”鸫一上来就开门见山，展开三维画布，左右手各拿一支笔，直接同时在上面素描。他画得非常快，每次下笔的线条都有恰到好处的长度和深浅，没有错误涂改，也没有重复排线，几秒钟就完成了一个面的绘作，然而无论是谁都知道，这根本不是什么天赋异禀，只是纳米构造体在控制肌肉收缩，根据记忆中的图像机械性地打印画作而已，如果把那些线条放大，还能看清楚那其实是各种大小不一的点连成的线。  
在他要开始画第三面的时候，柯安塔上前阻止，说：“不用再画了，这是六十四相位密码锁，如果你只看到六个面，那根本无从解起。”  
“但是……”鸫也不知道像反驳些什么，话一出口，同时从喉咙出来的还有收不住的咳嗽，赶紧偏过头掩住嘴。他剧烈的咳嗽声里带血。  
罗伊说：“你必须去休息。”  
鸫回头叫起来：“我还可以再去！我能……”  
话没说完，他倒在地上，双目紧闭，还握着笔的手心里全是血。  
****  
醒来的时候，柯安塔就在身旁坐着看报告，鸫艰难地坐起来，柯安塔帮他把枕头垫高了些。鸫身上一丝不挂，胸口贴着生理检测器，房间温度调节适中，可他还是感觉到冷。柯安塔给他盖上一张薄被。  
等一切都安顿好之后，柯安塔才说：“埃舍尔说得对，你需要后援。”  
鸫说：“不用。”  
柯安塔说：“小啾是唯一合适的人选。”  
鸫继续坚持：“我可以学密码，只要给我半个小时，我都能学会。我自己一个人能做到。”  
柯安塔也继续说：“我们都决定让小啾尝试进入黄金鸟，已经跟他谈过，他也同意……”  
鸫突然出手，双手掐住柯安塔脖子，把人扯到床上。他骑在他身上，双臂狠狠地迫使手腕用力收紧，意识却告诉他不能伤害这个人，矛盾的对冲造成他浑身颤抖，声带里发出无声的呐喊。  
“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨……我喜欢你，我爱你，你让我做什么都可以，但你为什么要动小啾……我说过不能碰小啾的！”  
脖颈的力道还在增加，但柯安塔眉头都不皱一下，漂亮的红瞳里面只有心痛，倒映着是鸫被痛苦折磨的脸庞。实际上，只要他抬手反扣，就能把鸫推回床上，但他并没有这么做，而是轻轻地碰了碰鸫的嘴唇。为了掩盖病态的颜色，鸫在前来指挥室的路上拼命地咬唇，企图咬出血色，可他不知道已经咬破了皮。  
柯安塔说：“小啾是必需的。”  
鸫断断续续地说：“我可以把他要做的事也一起做了，能不能……能不能别让小啾来，太危险了，他会死的，我不要他死……”  
柯安塔接着说：“这是必须要他来观测的事件。”  
停顿了一会儿，鸫试探地问道：“因为他是自由民？”  
柯安塔默认了。  
鸫松开了手，白皙的脖颈上有两个紫红的掐痕，一直停留在眼眶里的泪水终于坠下来，他趴在柯安塔身上哭，没有发出任何声音，却能听到他不住的道歉。  
****  
小啾一大早就来到涅特兰大，跟柯安塔碰面之后，两人一同前往饭堂吃早餐。路上柯安塔把事先准备好的临时工作证交给小啾，就没再说话。柯安塔脸色有些憔悴，显然通宵达旦工作了，小啾盯着他制服外套底下的黑色毛衣，高领毛衣隐藏的脖颈修长又白皙，从后面能看到未被扎起的短绒毛有些发卷。  
两人走进电梯，里面只有他俩，小啾压低声音说：“你受伤了。”  
这不是疑问句，柯安塔有些惊讶，说：“你能看到？”  
“伊可萨教了我一些。”小啾没把话题转移出去，“你脖子有纳米构造体的痕迹，是谁干的？”  
柯安塔隔着毛衣摸了摸脖子，说：“这没什么。”  
小啾微微眯起眼睛：“是鸫干的？”  
此时电梯门开，进来一批同样去吃早餐的员工。柯安塔立刻闭上嘴什么都不说，但小啾从他脸上的神情确信自己猜对了。  
饭堂里面的特蕾莎已经在座位上等着，她留了座位，还事先多拿了两份西多士。三人就坐用餐，无言地吃了三分钟，第四个人出现在面前。鸫坐到柯安塔对面的座位上，把没吃过的三明治拉过来，细嚼慢咽起来。柯安塔继续喝蔬菜汁，保持沉默，特蕾莎看了眼他俩，也不敢多说什么，只有小啾发话，开门见山就问鸫为什么弄伤柯安塔。鸫默不作声，柯安塔也是。  
“不说就算了。”小啾退了一步，不因为别的，只是担心特蕾莎想得太多，“如果你们不能调解好，我就告诉莫测。”  
柯安塔大概是想说些什么，但话没出口，就被终端通讯打断了。他接通听了一会儿，立刻脸色大变，当即站起来连放在椅背上的制服都没拿，就往外跑，跑了没几步折回来，对剩下的三人说：“等下你们就去总指挥室。顺便跟罗伊说我请假。”  
鸫站起来似乎想一起行动，但柯安塔用眼神制止了他，轻声说：“照顾好自己。”  
接着，他像风一样跑入电梯，期间还差点撞到他人。  
三人回到十三研究部，罗伊让小啾和鸫先做前期准备，特蕾莎则跟着另外两名研究员一起调试仪器。两兄弟单独呆在准备室时，小啾再次问他为什么伤害柯安塔。鸫说他当时太生气，根本控制不住脾气，反应过来的时候，手就已经掐住了柯安塔的脖子。  
小啾不可置信：“柯安塔能做什么惹你生这么大气，气得你要掐他？如果没反应过来，你是不是要杀了他？他现在是人类，不是自由民，也不是你泄愤的工具！”  
鸫说：“我跟他作过约定，无论发生什么事，情况有多么糟糕，即便我坚持不住，都不能动用你的力量，将你带入险处。”  
小啾说：“你跟罗伊也说过一样的话，但他还是用我的克隆体来维持黄金鸟的本体活跃。”  
“他们立场不一样，柯安塔他……”  
“都一样，他们都需要我来完成目标。”小啾顿了顿，继续说，“我知道这些有多危险，也知道后果会是怎样。我不后悔。这就是我的决定。”  
鸫认真看着他好一会儿，终于低下头，惨笑道：“现在说这个有什么用，已经回不去了。我真的不想再失去你。”  
小啾说：“只是我吗？那柯安塔呢，莫测呢，特蕾莎呢，罗伊呢？还有克里斯汀娜，拉德里安……”  
鸫摇头：“别说了。”  
小啾啧了一声，鄙夷道：“自私的家伙。”  
这话刚出口，鸫就蓦地起立，小啾以为他恼羞成怒，更是怒目圆瞪怼回去，结果鸫根本不生气，而是抓起弟弟的手往外走。小啾挣扎不下问他干嘛，鸫回答要去跟罗伊谈判，不让小啾上栓舱。  
“你有病吧，我们都已经商量好同步计划，就你一人说不行就白费所有人的努力？！”  
“我会独立完成所有项目。”  
“然后死在栓舱里！”  
小啾真真觉得此人不可理喻到极点，扭曲自私近乎偏执，恨不能甩手就走，但挣扎之间，两人已经来到指挥厅门前。指挥厅里只听到罗伊在对着通讯大吼大叫，其他人都埋头工作，不敢吱声，那骂声连还没进去的两兄弟都能听到。  
“……难道你自己不清楚吗？这是违法的！何况就算注射纳米构造体，也不一定能好。”  
通讯另一端的声音不算大，隔着门就听不到了，但鸫的改造听力极强，清楚地听到柯安塔悲凉又绝望的声音：“那亚连就要一辈子坐轮椅吗？！”  
“就算他半身不遂也不能破例！你要是觉得法律不合理，觉得宪法有漏洞，那就去成为立法会议员，去做最高行政长官，把社会制度打碎了重来！不要白费功夫争辩这种问题！”  
鸫第一次感觉到柯安塔是这么的弱小，连声线都是抑制不住的哭腔，充满了孤注一掷的祈求：“那起码……可以试一下，如果有好转的话……”  
罗伊立刻否决：“非国家科研机构及军事用途，私人及企业禁止使用纳米构造体。”  
“医用治疗也是科研。”  
“不会有项目给你做担保的。”  
柯安塔沉默了，但通讯里能听到他的啜泣声。罗伊也没有挂线，只是安静地等待对方冷静下来。最后，柯安塔的情绪也算是回来了，说了句下午回来上班，就掐了线。  
小啾听不到整段通话的完整内容，但是他能猜测到肯定跟柯安塔有关，因为在对话到一半的时候，他就瞥见鸫的脸颊缓缓落下一行泪。  
两人悄悄离去，回到准备室，鸫再也没开口说过不让小啾上栓舱的话，甚至无言地帮弟弟连接各种导管。小啾不确定鸫现在的心理状态，但能够肯定绝对不是什么健康状态，此时进入黄金鸟必输无疑。  
“柯安塔为了你才把我叫来。”躺在栓舱里等待的时候，小啾对着舱内通讯说，“除了你，他还在乎很多人。为了这么多人，他希望你能成功，所以需要我的帮助。我觉得他的逻辑和行为十分正当，没有任何理由被你伤害。”  
鸫沉默着，没有回话。小啾继续说：“柯安塔由始至终都在为你着想。他找我是为了分担你的痛苦，他一夜没睡准备我的同步调谐也是为了你。你不能因为触动了我的安全就去责怪柯安塔。”  
“那你呢？”鸫突然说话，“你是怎么想的？”  
“我？”小啾想说他自己的想法根本不重要，在其中根本左右不了什么，但这么说又会显得真正做出决定的罗伊、柯安塔，还有鸫非常自私，甚至是独裁，于是转而言它，“伊可萨不想我来的，来之前他还跟柯安塔吵了一架。莫测也不想我上，但他没说。”  
“我想知道你究竟怎么想的。”  
“没什么可想的。对我来说，莫鸫已经死了，你是新来的。”小啾顿了顿，“但你也是莫鸫，不是替代品，也取代不了他。”  
小啾深吸一口气，说：“我想救他，但无能为力。现在我能救你，我就要拼尽全力。”  
鸫说：“我见过太多的结果，都是以你的死亡告终。”  
小啾说：“这是我的选择，我不后悔。起码在死前，我完成了做想做的事。”  
之后，他们就再无对话，栓舱滑入通道，视界进入黄金鸟时被白光吞没，恍惚中，他听到鸫说，他等待小啾这句话等了太久，久到都忘了最初是为了什么而来到这个宇宙。  
小啾赶紧抓住意识清醒的尾巴，大喊出声，然而下一刻，他就跌入黄金鸟内识海的star bang里面。  
他忘了自己要说什么。  
****  
“接下来分配任务。”鸫把一张巨大的立体投影地图展现在两人之间，“你留守star bang，我去表层城市调查。我会将调查结果和问题时刻反馈给你，你负责跟前线指挥部沟通，随时给我前线的判断建议。”  
小啾对任务没有意见，但提出另外的困惑：“其他小啾呢？我是说克隆体小啾们。”  
鸫看了他一眼，似乎在判断弟弟对克隆体的接受程度以及了解情况，最后有所保留地说：“因为他们极易受外来病毒侵染，已经转移到黄金鸟外围隔离，等调查清楚之后，才能重新进入黄金鸟中枢核心。”  
小啾点头，虽然解释得非常笼统，但对他来说足够明白了。鸫又带他到连接内识海和表层城市的入口，一路上继续解释黄金鸟内部世界。内识海是进入黄金鸟的人的内心印象，也是最安全的位置，如果连内识海都遭到攻击，那就说明此人已经受到严重伤害，接近死亡。表层城市顾名思义就是城市的印象，但跟内识海不一样的是，表层城市是太空港所有人的印象，因此，无论发生什么都不足为奇。  
小啾说：“你的内识海是star bang。”  
鸫点头：“这是我认为最安全的地方。”  
“我也是？”  
“不一定，但绝对也跟star bang有关。”  
说罢，鸫站上梯子，打开门，门后传来清凉的风，空气中散发着水气的味道。他钻出去，叮嘱小啾一定要注意安全，若有异状就强制弹出，才把门关上。  
小啾检查门确实禁闭后，返回驾驶室，路上突然感到口渴，便去客厅找水，却发现客厅被一面巨大的保险柜门锁住。小啾明白这是内识海对尘封秘密的具体表现，既然是内心秘密那最好也不要强行私自挖掘，但好奇心仍然驱使着他靠近。保险柜门巨大无比，占据了整面客厅门，小啾找不到能够撬动的缝隙，只好思考鸫会以什么做密码。神奇的是，还没等他回忆起柯安塔的生日，保险门就以电子拟态数据的形式消失了。客厅漆黑一片，突然，顶上一束灯光罩下，恰好射在餐桌边上，被水果刀刺死的小啾趴在餐桌上，浑身血透。小啾一惊，连忙冲进去，却被什么东西绊了一脚，定睛一看，是浑身中弹而死的小啾。他摸到了灯的开关，柔和的灯光照亮了客厅全貌，只见目光所及之处都是死尸，死者无一例外都是莫鸠本人。  
小啾没有吓倒，只是缓了口气，就开始数起尸体来，光是能看到的，就有几十具，还不包括藏在酒柜和厨房的。尸体们死状各异，有四肢残缺的，有浑身浴血的，有无外伤但双目凸出表情狰狞的，有面目恬静但腹部洞穿的。数到后面，小啾再也数不下去，虚软地坐到地上平息心境。  
坐了大概半个小时，他才回过神来要去跟前线和鸫保持联系，赶忙跑回驾驶室，他跑得太过匆忙，没注意到背后的尸体一瞬间消失不见。  
驾驶室有人在说话，小啾一拐弯就听到了，但他没有立刻上前抓拿，因为那把声音跟他一模一样。那把声音在跟鸫和前线指挥通报情况，先跟这边讲两句，在跟另一头确认，忙得不亦乐乎，中间似乎有些卡壳，立刻用蹩脚的借口掩饰过去，但实在是过于蹩脚被人无情拆穿，那人恼羞成怒，把两头通讯都掐掉，命令对方没有急事不要乱开通讯。  
小啾听着直皱眉头：“你怎么回事？也太不敬业了吧？”  
驾驶座转过来，坐的居然是一名在客厅见过的死亡莫鸠，他死状不似其他人这么惨烈，身上穿着偏大的涅特兰大工作制服，袖子卷到小臂，头发长到肩膀，凌乱而不修边幅，显而易见死因就是被工作压垮身体的过劳死。此时他怒火中烧，黑眼圈和消瘦的脸颊让面目更加狰狞，同时颤巍巍地抬起手，如同怨妇一般直指小啾：“我不敬业？你有什么资格说我不敬业？！我死前帮助哥哥和罗伊研究纳米构造体，完成了黄金鸟三步升级，还有拟态时代全面覆盖技术。这么多条世界线，就属我技术成就最高！而你，在查德奥本读个航空工程就难得鬼哭狼嚎，航天物理都能低空飞过！”  
“够了，你到底是来干嘛的。”被人拆穿自己物理差点不及格跟点破身高不足只有一米五且不会再长一样让小啾炸毛，因为他身边学理工科的就没一个物理能这么差，莫测商科出身暂且不说，罗伊当年材料物理专业满绩点毕业，柯安塔后来考取查皮斯特时物理高分出线，就算鸫这个不接受高等教育的自学物理都能获分优秀。小啾发誓下学期一定要重修物理，考个满意的分数，好让被人戳痛脚的理由减少一个。  
“被人说物理差就这么暴躁，能成什么大事。”门口陆陆续续走进来很多死去的莫鸠，其中那个腹部被插一刀的睡衣莫鸠边走边摇头，满眼的恨铁不成钢，“这条世界线的莫鸠怎么如此不成器！”  
“别把血弄到地上，不然自己舔干净！”小啾指指门口那些抱肠子、捂肚子、四肢残缺只能连滚带爬匍匐前进的莫鸠说，“还有，什么这条世界线那条世界线，你们不也半斤八两，都长得没我高！”  
这话倒是没说错，话音刚落，全场死寂，死者的怨气几乎凝聚成实体，但小啾根本不怕，上前一手把怨气球刺破。  
死亡莫鸠立刻吵起来，恨不能联合起来撕碎在场唯一的活人，其中那个身中数枪而亡的莫鸠破口大骂：“为什么这个莫鸠有两个哥哥啊？！太不公平了！而且还不尊重他们！”  
小啾扭头大吼：“我没有不尊重！我只不喜欢现在这个莫鸫！自私又极端，简直是个发疯的偏执狂！”  
睡袍莫鸠扑上来掐住小啾脖子：“他是我的哥哥！不许你这么说他！”  
两个武力相当的小啾在地上扭打起来，但最终是活小啾占上风，他趁着一个空隙拔出死莫鸠腹部的水果刀，同时抬脚一踢，把人踹出几米外。围观的莫鸠们扶助差点摔地上的睡衣莫鸠，纷纷发出观众式各色评价，其中呼声最高的就是各个世界线的莫鸠都应当加强格斗技巧，以免武力参差不齐。  
睡衣莫鸠捂住伤口，朝小啾咬牙切齿道：“把刀还给我！”  
小啾莫名其妙：“你不用这么执着杀你的凶器吧。”  
睡衣莫鸠说：“我要摆造型！哥哥回来了要看到跟平时一样的我！”  
小啾翻个白眼，捏着刀尖把血淋淋的水果刀递回去。  
经过刚才一番折腾，小啾也累了，无论是大脑还是身体都异常疲惫，接下来无论发生什么事，他都能无条件接受，于是一屁股坐在地上，问睡衣莫鸠：“其实你还没死嘛，干嘛不把莫鸫拉回你自己的世界线？”  
睡衣莫鸠和其他莫鸠也纷纷席地而坐，说：“因为我们的世界线都已经崩溃坍缩了。”  
其中一个莫鸠接着说：“在哥哥的印象中，我们是死亡状态，在我们各自的世界线中，我们也确实走向终结。这是无可否认的。”  
第三个莫鸠说：“所以我们需要你的帮助，你是多重宇宙里最后的莫鸠了。”  
第四个说：“你一定要拯救哥哥！”  
小啾说：“连你们都做不到的事，我就能完成吗？”  
驾驶座上的敬业莫鸠翘起二郎腿，说：“你理解错了，我们没有拯救过哥哥。我们是被拯救的那方。”  
睡衣莫鸠说：“迄今为止我们接触到的所有世界线中，我们都会死于非命。虽然说我不是时间节点最前的那个，但也算是个开端。我死于一场位于宇宙的尽头的他杀，找不到凶手，哥哥为了救我返回过去，但世界线收束，总是以我们死亡结束。所以，哥哥无数次跃迁于多重宇宙之间，就是要拯救我们。”  
小啾不解：“为什么一定要回到过去？不能节哀顺变接受事实吗？”  
敬业莫鸠冷笑：“当然是因为自由民了！假若任意跳跃世界线的能力唾手可得，谁能抵挡得住？何况打从一开始就是柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨勾引他的！”  
小啾噗地喷了出来，这跟他听到的版本完全不一样。鸫曾醉酒发言，当初是他斗胆上前勾搭柯安塔的，柯安塔还在一旁娇羞地低笑默认，妈的，鬼知道他们是在玩角色扮演还是真的醉了！  
敬业莫鸠一拍椅把，愤怒道：“纳米构造体本来就是自由民的东西，谁知道这个柯安塔就算不是自由民了还有没有保留能力！说不定就是这样控制哥哥的荷尔蒙分泌和精神情绪，让哥哥死心塌地爱上他的！”  
小啾在堵上自己耳朵和堵上他的嘴之间作斗争，他的大脑已经不想再思考了。  
死莫鸠们还在不依不饶地控诉：“自由民就是群狗比垃圾下三滥！勾引哥哥跃迁多重宇宙，现在哥哥已经深陷其中，都快要疯魔了！谁知道这帮卑鄙无耻下流的家伙利用哥哥做什么呢！”  
小啾从这些叫骂中整理思绪，说简单点，就是被鸫拯救失败的各个莫鸠团结起来，反过来拯救莫鸫，而他自己就是其中的关键，所以想拉拢自己，只可惜莫鸠们各有各的想法，那些想法也确实单纯幼稚，结果事情没解释清楚，拉拢工作也做不好，组织计划也没有，后续战略部署也没安排，能够成功才怪。  
不知谁还在旁边说：“听说你跟个自由民上床了？感觉怎么样——不对，你怎么可以跟自由民谈恋爱。他肯定是要利用你做坏事，到最后那些自由民就自由了，你就被丢掉！”  
小啾现在十分理解为什么有些人会借酒消愁，现在他就想给自己猛灌，最好醉倒不省人事。  
“为什么要跟自由民谈恋爱啊？！他们技巧真的那么好吗？”“这么说我也要试试！”“我们这么多人可以把自由民压得死死的！”  
小啾终于忍耐不下，跳起来大吼一声：“统统给老子闭嘴！”  
死莫鸠们果真闭嘴，现场顿时一片死寂。  
小啾大叫：“伊可萨•艾登除了肏到我高潮失禁就没做错过什么！鸫是自愿跟柯安塔上床的！而且他在上面的次数不算少！”  
死莫鸠们纷纷鼓掌，发出惊奇的赞叹。  
赞叹完，有一把声音提出异议：“我不信！”  
“不信！直接问他去！”小啾让敬业莫鸠滚下来让出驾驶座，自己神气活现地坐上去，接入通讯，“莫鸫在不在？定时报告！”  
鸫的声音平稳地传过来：“目前我仍然在迷宫中，没有遇到危险，但迷宫有扩大的趋势，我会尽早找到出口。”  
“所以你现在能分下神回答个私人问题不？”  
“……可以。”  
“你跟柯安塔谁在上面？”  
“……”  
“……不要沉默，赶紧回答！”  
“……这关系到特蕾莎的零花钱，我不能乱说。”  
“你觉得她差这点零花钱？莫测给她的不够多吗？”  
“……”  
“我不是骂你家暴柯安塔，这关系到我的名誉！”  
鸫低声道：“我不想的。”  
“我不是在骂你……”  
鸫突然发怒，大声道：“我没有家暴柯安塔！我爱他！！”  
刹那间，star bang受到袭击，船身一阵震动，小啾扶助驾驶台，赶忙绑上安全带，周围的死莫鸠们也纷纷坐好，拉上安全带。  
罗伊忙问：“发生什么事？”  
小啾立刻回答：“内识海star bang遭到不明攻击，检测攻击波源发地，定位于开普勒边界的军事星球B3，距离6.2光秒，攻击强度4。是否接近B3，请指示。”  
罗伊道：“飞船转为防御模式，原地待命。”  
鸫迟疑了几秒说：“我刚才能力外放，摧毁了整座迷宫。现在位于……开普勒边界的军事星球B3的信号塔脚下。现在信号塔因为我引发了磁暴，周围电子设备都失灵损坏了。”  
那个被炸死的小啾说：“21年开普勒边界的军事星球B3的大磁暴事件。”  
鸫推断：“因为电子设备失灵，我无法判断准确时间，只能通过红移判断，现在应该是银河历21年，我在表层城市引发了当年的大磁暴事件。”  
小啾赶紧查找资料和罗伊发过来的资料，大磁暴事件在当年轰动一时，不亚于矿产行星的核矿爆炸事故。当时的新闻报道调查结果为纳米构造体运输泄漏，导致整个星球笼罩在长达半年的紊乱磁场中。但是罗伊给出的真实资料说，那实际上是B3试验基地研究失败，一名第三代融合者反噬，跟全频带抑制器对撞，产生强烈核磁冲击波，使得整颗星球连运动轨道都有所波动。小啾翻到B3研究所损失记录上，现场所有研究员都因为核磁冲击造成严重程度不等的精神损伤，该融合者死亡，仪器设备全部损毁，资料黑匣子无法复原。至此，B3研究所永久关闭。  
就在此时，飞船再次受到攻击，小啾将防御盾能量开到最大，问鸫是不是又发脾气，鸫否认。一个小啾提出困惑，莫鸫的能量再怎么爆发也不可能超过光速，就是说，飞船起码要在六秒之后才能感受到鸫的冲击波。“但我们在同时受到攻击，也就是说，攻击者另有其人。”小啾双手搭上操纵杆，“改变计划，我们得撤离近地轨道。”  
敬业莫鸠做出暂停的手势，说出自己的分析结果：“我分析了攻击构成。这道激光束实际上是高能通讯光束，用的是最传统的航空密码，解译过来是请求支援。”  
“地点？”  
“B3研究所。”  
小啾一愣，随即反应过来，向鸫和罗伊报告。罗伊命令鸫前往研究所，鸫已经在去往的路上，同时他让小啾回应求救信号。发送完，小啾重新翻阅之前的工作报告，鸫在黄金鸟里面跳跃到三个时间点上，分别是银河元前1年，银河历15年和21年，这三个年份都是纳米构造体发展史大事件发生点，第一件是黄金鸟的诞生，第二件是纳米构造体引发的抵抗运动，第三件就是现在的纳米构造体大磁暴，导致这个军事星球直到现在都无法摆脱当年的磁暴阴影。这到底是侵扰黄金鸟的幕后黑手在追查纳米构造体发展史，企图挖掘里头不为人知的真相，还是引导莫鸫，借由他的手来办成什么事情。小啾将这些事件串联起来，仍然想不出头绪，只得作罢。他打算驾驶飞船落地，接应莫鸫，却被莫鸫阻止了。  
“磁暴影响飞行，恐怕会坠毁，绝对不要贸然降落。之后我会想办法跟你碰头。”鸫说完，接近磁暴中心卷来的干扰风就掐断了通讯。  
鸫毫无阻碍地进入了已经无法提供防护措施的研究所，里面一切物质的时间在磁暴的影响下无限被拉长，在这片静止中经过，如同水滴滑过蜡，留不下一丝痕迹。他直径来到总指挥室前，只见一名浑身长满了晶体的融合者正从研究控制台上爬下来，尽管爬得很慢，但能看得出来，他并不受磁暴影响，倒不如说，磁暴的源头就是他体内暴动的纳米构造体。  
融合者面容俱毁，可仍然拥有视觉，他看到莫鸫跑过来，轻轻抱起自己，一点点吸收暴动的纳米构造体，平息反噬。但融合者已经气息奄奄，无力回天，再怎么吸收也只是延长受苦的时间，还不如给他致命一击来得痛快。  
随着纳米构造体的吸收，晶体逐渐褪去，融合者抬起总算能活动的手，轻轻碰了碰鸫的嘴唇。  
“你把我吃了吧。”融合者用沙哑的声音说，“救救他们。”  
鸫握住他的手：“那你呢？”  
融合者含笑说：“给我唱一首永恒的安眠曲吧。”  
鸫亲了亲融合者的额头，抚上他的双目，哼唱了一首旋律缓慢，但充满了幸福和欢乐的无词曲。歌声停落，融合者也消散了，只剩下一颗小小的内核，鸫将他含到嘴里吞下了。随即，融合者的记忆全数涌进来，最为深刻的是他接受纳米构造体注射的时候，肉体多次分裂又重组，就连思维和意识都要被碾碎了重塑，等到一切都平静下来，整个世界都变了个模样。纳米构造体彻底改造了他的视觉，从此他能看到光谱内所有射线。融合者无数次徒手将眼球扯下来，但每一次眼球都能重新长出来，狂躁和愤怒中，他杀死过三名普通研究者。有杀人案底的融合者都会被处理掉，所以鸫不清楚这个融合者是怎么幸存下来，并成为B3研究所唯一的实验对象，但至少，来到B3的融合者已经不像一开始那样狂妄冷漠。  
在静止的时间中，鸫关闭了实验电源，把所有研究者都搬到了军区保护房中，确认安置好一切后，反手重置，把磁暴瞬间抹除。刹那间，时间重新流动，吞食一名融合者的能量开始显示效果，睁眼闭眼，瞬息万变中，已经锁定了入侵者的方位。  
天空破开一道口子，鸫以近乎瞬移的速度跃到入侵者面前，徒手打碎入侵者的保护力场，五指尖利如钩爪，抓住入侵者的头往上甩，同时人也飞了上去，跟到入侵者上空，双手握拳，聚灵于点，在高空中旋转两圈，用全身惯性砸下致命一拳，受到攻击的入侵者在强压下变形，如同一道乌黑的线在空中坠落，将地面砸出巨大的坑。鸫没有停歇，继续乘胜追击，换个角度往下冲，同时双脚迸发出强光，纳米构造体凝聚成铠甲附上双腿，身体摆出阻力最小的姿势，如同一只俯冲捕猎的飞鹰，义无反顾地撞入深坑中心。坑底入侵者反身抵御，两道力量相冲，刹那间强烈的能量波以此为中心向四周扩散，先是以高热摧毁了两公里内的建筑物，接着是迟来的声波震撼了十公里有余的地域，磁暴被攻击颠覆，与而代之的是比这更加严重的高温和辐射，所到之处，寸草不生。  
然而，仅仅是这样还是无法制服入侵者。鸫和入侵者僵持于相撞那一刻。只见入侵者双臂交叉格挡，竟是挡下鸫的全力一击。此时，鸫、透过鸫监控全场的小啾和指挥前线才看清楚入侵者模样，这是一个人形非常规生物，头部奇大，仔细看，居然是无数个小小人头聚拢起来的球体，四肢颀长，没有手指，也没有肘部结构，浑身赤裸，血肉外翻，肌肉和血管裸露在外，随着身体动作跳动，胸口有一颗纳米构造体碧绿色的结晶体，被胸腔的肋骨包围，最为神奇的是，入侵者有两幅生殖器，这竟然是他身上最为接近人类的地方。  
“融合者……”入侵者头部各个脸庞同时开口说话，声音有男有女有高有低，居然产生如同合唱团一样优美魅惑的效果，“不，美丽又强大的自由民。”  
鸫稍微欠身，另一条腿横扫过去，把入侵者踢飞出去。落地时，比往常长上好几倍的长发垂到小腿处，那如墨的黑发透露着星辰的光辉，每一条发丝都流动着一颗恒星的能量。双目炯炯有神，尽管还是黑瞳，但瞳孔中蕴含了超新星爆发的热量。皮肤发出微弱的白光，那是纳米构造体共鸣产生的能量，这能量温度是核子湮灭能的百倍，在形成的那一刻就汽化了他全身衣物，但鸫并没有赤裸，而是用纳米构造体创造出柔软的晶体铠甲，贴合胸口腹部，关节下身，如同神话传说中的战神。原来，吞食了一颗内核的莫鸫发挥出被往日更强的力量，融合程度更是达到从未有过的高度，此时此刻的他，比起停驻在地球的自由民，是更为接近自由民的存在。  
“是否投降？”鸫轻轻地说，就连声音也包含巨大的能量，若是像时间吞食者一类的普通生物，早就被威压吓得臣服跪地，永远地顶礼膜拜，然而，对手不是普通的生物，是融合了各种各样的文明和生物，凝聚出一颗高度纯净的纳米构造体结晶体的怪物。这种怪物恐怕已经超越了这个宇宙，能够在各个平行宇宙间穿梭，任意出现于多重宇宙间，窃取目标文明的纳米构造体能量，企图贪天之功窃为己用。果不其然，怪物并无惧意，反而无比兴奋，使得浑身的血管都膨胀到原来的数倍，快速地脉动。  
“新生的自由民，你真漂亮，一定非常美味。”怪物桀桀地笑，听着让人头痛欲裂，“还有你背后的自由民，真香，他肯定是一顿更加丰盛的餐点。”  
鸫不动声色，双手凝聚出一把弓箭，拉到最满，箭尖指向怪物核心那点。  
“我要把他拉出来一并享用。”怪物的所有脸庞都露出贪婪垂涎的深情，“但，我要怎么做呢？”  
弓箭射出，牵扯着巨能朝怪物的核心飞去，所过之处掀起巨浪，地面撕裂，碎石翻飞。可下一刻，这一箭，就被怪物徒手拦住，抓在手里吸收了。  
“真可爱，你们居然结婚了。”怪物分析残留的能量说，“用人类的规定来约束自由民。太有趣了。”  
怪物的话没讲完，鸫已经近身到跟前，手握尖刀，插入怪物胸膛，但这次他没能冲破防护力场，只能在极近的距离下僵持着。这个怪物比他想象中要强得多。  
“你们的联结在哪里？这里？”怪物在防护后指了指鸫左手的戒指，随后把手抬高，“不过现在更强烈的联结是在这里。”  
他指的是鸫的脖颈。  
瞬间，一股彻骨的冰冷刷洗鸫的血液，他第一次在非常规对战中直面到扑面而来的恐惧和杀意。不等犹豫，鸫反手为力，将尖刀化作逃脱的反弹力，在微秒之内退到数十公里之外！这样的反应和判断在同类融合者，甚至在自由民之中已经算得上优秀，但是现在的鸫尚未跳出三维宇宙的范畴，对上已经能够任意穿梭各种维度宇宙的入侵怪物毫无胜算。只见怪物朝鸫逃跑的方向拉动了什么，就把鸫拉回到一秒之前，还握着尖刀行刺的时刻，鸫头脑中的记忆也回到一秒之前，停顿在怪物指明脖颈的弱点那一刻，只不过眼中怪物的动作从打开防护力场变成了拉伸牵引。鸫根本没能想明白这是怎么回事，但直觉告诉他必须逃离，于是他又第二次逃脱，这次朝向跟第一次相反的方向。紧接着，他又回到了握刀的架势。  
怪物像猫抓老鼠一样把屡次逃跑的鸫拉回来，可对鸫来说，这是不断重复的瞬间，记忆一遍遍被覆盖，每次都是第一次逃跑，也是最后一次逃跑。  
他永远逃脱不了那一瞬间的永恒。  
在短短的五分钟，鸫就经历了兆级次的逃脱，每一个方向的逃脱路线都尝试过，从不成功。在这么多次的爆发中，鸫的体力也逐渐被消耗掉，就连手中用纳米构造体凝聚出来的尖刀也变得透明柔软，不再锋利。鸫在某次返回前一秒的逃脱中，发现了这一点，也是在此时，他才反应过来，自己肯定被某种方式消耗了能量，但这个念头只是一闪而过，就被过去的记忆覆盖掉。接下来每一次逃脱，鸫都比上一次更加快速地醒悟过来，也比上一次想得更多。在逃跑的微秒之内，把思维拉到最长，思考如何摆脱时间控制并有效反击。  
“对三维宇宙来说，时间没有方向，只能在运动中表现。那在其他宇宙里，时间又是什么？”  
“我无法用超越三维宇宙之外的说法来给你解释。”柯安塔说，“但我可以告诉你扰乱时间的方法，这个方法在任何宇宙多多少少都有点作用，就跟光经过大质量物体会偏向一样。”  
鸫没有办法在这么短的时间内创造一个大质量的物体，但还是有办法创造扭曲引力的巨大能量。  
终于，在这一次重返逃脱，回到握刀架势的鸫不再逃跑，而是当即射出一击电磁炮，朝着怪物打过去，怪物轻视地再次拉动时间线，结果，一道电流顺着时间线蔓延到他手上，竟是将整个时空格局扰乱。随即，能量波爆发，反复覆盖叠加的时空如同镜片破碎，雪崩般全数毁灭，露出背后真正的时空。  
摆脱时空控制，鸫已然筋疲力尽，可他仍然盯着那只怪物。怪物称赞鸫颇为出色，然后又看向天际，说：“那里还有一个。”  
鸫瞳孔一缩，用最后力气创造出最强劲的电磁力拖住怪物，朝通讯另一头的小啾吼道：“强制弹出！”  
怪物说：“指令无效。”  
通讯中的电子合成声说：“栓舱无法接收指令，弹出无效。”  
鸫绝望地惨叫，怪物的长手卷住了他的脖子，颠覆性的能量侵袭了全身，每个细胞都被冻结，每条神经都被改造，就连思想都在冲击下僵化、凝固、消失……顷刻间，鸫的血肉尽毁，化作一副枯骨，胸腔中的纳米构造体核心闪耀而现，这是比B3融合者大上好几倍的核心，是地球联邦步入宇宙时代以来，在这方面科技研究的成果结晶。  
怪物头部变形，一张只有嘴巴的脸从无数的小脸间挤出来，如同蛇一样伸长到核心前方，张开长满獠牙的嘴巴，就要把核心吃下去。  
突然，其余的脸都变了神色，对着中央的蛇头警告道：“小偷！”  
仿佛是谁一声令下，怪物的身躯受到牵动，转眼间就被扔飞出去。核心发出强光，分解成基本粒子的身躯在时间回溯下还原，如同生命起始的单细胞到复杂的哺乳动物的进化，每一个细胞都在瞬间分裂分化，重组为鸫的身体，把核心包裹在其中，无形的思想恢复到受到攻击的那一刻，和身体完美地融为一体。双眼紧闭的鸫漂浮在空中，纳米构造体的能量重新洗礼身体上的每一条神经，结晶盔甲罩在身上，比起之前的更为坚固。  
怪物从深坑中爬出来，它的身体在不明攻击下受损，变得四分五裂，还在缓慢重组愈合中。  
“你不是刚才的自由民……”  
鸫落到地上，自由民的符文从双脚的皮肤往上延伸，布满了整个身体。长发变为火焰，在风中烈烈燃烧，睁开的双眼竟是比火焰还要耀眼！  
他如同太阳的化身，光是站着就能感受到媲美超新星爆发的热能。  
自由民说：“你刚才不是想把我拉出来吗？”  
他的声音超越了永恒，和流淌的银河一样美。  
柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨——自由民歌唱真理往前一踏，刹那间火莲丛生，把怪物包裹在其中，热熔成水！怪物惨叫，断尾求生，核心从莲花的缝隙中惊险逃脱，连带着熔融的残缺躯体，一路逃跑一路恢复愈合，急速重塑为一坨不规则的生物体。强力使用自由民的能力会对鸫的身体造成伤害，柯安塔就把火莲收了，没有乘胜追击。  
怪物膨胀成球状，像气球一样越涨越大，可从侧面看竟然薄得仅有几个原子的厚度，周围的空气密度在降低，气体分子都被怪物吸收，裂变重组为自己的身躯。因为氧气含量骤降，柯安塔的焰发顿时熄灭，变回普通的红发，只余下发尾点点余辉。  
“小啾，”柯安塔突然开口，声音已经不似刚才那么神圣，还是鸫的声音，但音色背后能听到柯安塔的影子，“记录它的厚度，它是用分子厚度来交流的。”  
“什……”通讯器另一端的小啾还未曾从震惊中反应过来，“它跟谁交流？！”  
“它的同族吧。分子纠缠交流在三维宇宙中还是很常见的。”柯安塔平静地回答，“放心，我不会给它搬救兵的机会。”  
话音刚落，怪物停止变形，像一张网把站在原地一动不动的柯安塔包住。黑色的粘液渗入皮下，沿着符文传遍全身，原本泛流动着金光红光的花纹在瞬间变作恶心的黑色，侵染着柯安塔身体每一处，要把他边做自己的玩物。柯安塔不慌不忙，抬起还能活动的左手，无名指上的戒指发出柔和的绿光，只见上面用纳米构造体结晶组成的曼德博图形的无限边长挣脱出来，形成一条发着绿光的莫比乌斯带，绿光照耀过的地方黑色粘液褪去，符文也恢复成原来的颜色，随即，柯安塔就轻而易举地从怪物的嘴里跳出来，落到地面，光圈慢慢缩小，回到戒指中。  
一股极其微小的风卷过柯安塔的长发，带来的氧气跟发尾火星碰撞，迸发出烈焰，顿时浑身的符文像是被点燃了一般，爆发出强烈的光芒。柯安塔把身体重心压低，双手是机械拳套，双脚凝聚出加固的盔甲，能量填充到满，蓄力到极致，人就飞了出去，一秒钟后，他站过的地方才出现一个扇形大坑。  
如同一颗子弹射穿玻璃，柯安塔正中怪物的中央核心，怪物庞大的身躯出现龟裂，这还只是一拳的威力，柯安塔把电磁和高热压缩在另一个拳头上，对着中央那点再冲一拳！怪物顷刻间破碎，柯安塔拿着核心缓缓飞向更高处，俯视试图融合回来的怪物。  
“根据碳基联盟法案第三条，在多次警告后仍然对当事文明做出攻击的，当事文明可无条件反击。”柯安塔用普遍文明都是用的电磁波来发言，“现在是第二次警告，不过你不属于联盟文明，也没必要再三提醒了。”  
怪物还在苟延残喘：“自由民……”  
“这是地球联邦五个融合者的能力，不是自由民。”  
怪物咆哮：“自由民！！！”  
柯安塔也懒得多说什么，直接吞掉核心。怪物追上来，但在半途就消失殆尽。  
微风四起，空气的含氧度瞬间恢复到正常值。  
柯安塔落回到地面，看了看遍布残骸的四周，抬手一挥，破损的建筑物自动重组、自我搭建，慢慢恢复到战前的模样。  
此时，小啾才小心翼翼地插进来：“解决了？”  
柯安塔点头：“对。”  
小啾佩服柯安塔的淡定：“其实这里除了我，指挥室的人都看着的。”  
柯安塔毫不避讳：“亚连知道我不是人类。”  
罗伊淡定地路过，并随口说：“莫测之前跟我讲过，我还不信的。”  
小啾忽略罗伊，说：“鸫呢？”  
柯安塔说：“在我家。”  
小啾看了下时间，外面约莫是下午了，便说：“你不是在上班吗？”  
柯安塔说：“病假，我发烧了。”  
小啾：“带病上班，五倍工资！”  
罗伊：“从你零花钱里扣。”  
小啾还想说资本主义我草泥马，但眼前的景致解离，任务完成，他即将要离开黄金鸟，周围的死莫鸠们纷纷跟他道别，那个腹部插刀的莫鸠说：“我们接下来还有任务，就不送你了，谢谢你的能力，让柯安塔留得更久一些。”  
“我的能力？”  
“你是我们之中第一个觉醒自由民能力的莫鸠，公正，能力为削弱，削弱一切。”  
“你削弱了宇宙规律对自由民的排除。”  
“你一定能够救得了哥哥的。”  
“我对你有信心哦，毕竟你是这里活得最长的了！”  
“活着真好，可以抱哥哥，还可以谈恋爱……”  
“可以上床，可以被肏到失禁……”  
“我也想见见伊可萨……”  
栓舱安全弹出，舱门打开，小啾从营养液中钻出来，也想起了进入黄金鸟、要对鸫说却忘记了的话。  
“活着的都原谅你了，还这么钻牛角尖，那死了的得多伤心啊……”  
****  
眩晕中，鸫清醒过来，身体干爽温暖，不似之前在噩梦中那样冷热交替、盗汗失水。他从躺椅上坐起来，身上穿着柔软漂亮的白色礼服，头发也梳得整整齐齐，发带扎起一个马尾，碎发落在肩上，黑白分明。  
有人跑近，扑上来环住鸫的脖子，亲密地说：“意识海里的哥哥真好看！”  
鸫看这人穿着睡袍，腹部一把水果刀，走来的方向还留着带血的脚印，立刻吓得尖叫起来：“小啾！”  
“对呀对呀，是我哦！最初的小啾啾哦！”  
睡袍小啾蹦蹦跳跳，竟然把刀拔出来当荧光棒挥舞，周围陆陆续续围上来更多的小啾，他们个个死状各异，但相同的都是脸上的笑容——如果能有完整的脸的话。  
“在空间夹缝里我们还能存在。”敬业小啾说。  
“毕竟世界线崩塌了，不存在的东西只能存在于不存在的空间里。”身中数枪小啾绕口令。其余人笑了起来。  
鸫不知道说什么，只能感动地抱住他们，更多的小啾围上来，人群围了一层又一层，不见尽头。  
拥抱过后，睡袍小啾说：“哥哥出去之后要好好待莫鸠哦，虽然他脾气很不好。”  
“物理差点不及格。”  
“太傲娇。”  
“还背着我们这么多世界线的不管，自己去谈恋爱了！”  
小啾们一一列举莫鸠的缺点，差点连肏到失禁一事给捅出来，幸好旁边的小啾一脚踩上去，才没曝光这丑事。鸫看他们古灵精怪，不由得哈哈大笑。  
这时，小啾们外围多出了个人，他喊了一声，鸫看去，竟然是自由民形态的柯安塔。  
一个小啾反应过来：“是勾引哥哥的坏蛋！”  
另一个小啾附和：“自由民来这里干嘛？！没看到我们正聚会呢！”  
第三个小啾说：“不请自来的家伙，这里不欢迎你，没看到哥哥都不笑了！”  
第四个说：“你干嘛！都怪你，哥哥都哭了！”  
所有小啾都来轰柯安塔走，鸫一边哭一边笑，拉着身边的睡袍小啾，说：“行了，别闹了。我喜欢他，我真的爱他。”  
睡袍小啾问：“难道不是因为可以往返多重宇宙的能力？”  
鸫诚实道：“一开始确实是因为这个。”  
敬业小啾问：“难道不是因为长得太好看？”  
鸫承认：“确实很合胃口。”  
身中数枪小啾下定义：“那就不是真的爱情！”  
鸫微笑道：“但他也爱我啊。”  
不知何时，小啾们从中间分开，留出一条道，柯安塔走近来，牵起鸫的手，同时亲了亲嘴角。  
鸫轻轻地说：“对不起。”  
柯安塔说：“我从来没有怪罪过你。”  
鸫低下头：“但你很难受，伤口很痛，发烧又很疼。”  
柯安塔捏捏他的下巴，让他抬起头，然后抹掉眼角的泪水，说：“那你帮我一个忙，这样能减轻你的愧疚感吗？”  
小啾们一听发出阵阵嘘声，纷纷议论自由民果然是稳赚不赔绝不吃亏的智慧文明。  
鸫破涕为笑，问帮什么忙。  
柯安塔抱住鸫，说：“救救亚连。”  
说完，鸫从高空中坠落，视界竟然是变成现今的达尔文太空港虚拟公路，身边飞过去几辆车，其中一辆就是亚连的车——他来到了事故发生前的那一刻！  
鸫想起柯安塔在医院说，亚连不会死在这里，现在总算是明白这句话的意义，并不是柯安塔能预测未来，未来即是如此，从未被改变，柯安塔只是让鸫回到这个时间节点来完成这个事实。  
鸫改变下落姿势，从手中幻化出弓箭，闪耀的箭从拉满的弯弓中射出，直至这个因果的终点。  
****  
医院的长亭内，亚连坐在轮椅上，柯安塔推着他慢慢走，树叶间的阳光落在他们身上，明亮斑驳。  
“然后呢？”亚连啃着苹果说。  
“然后我继续请了三天假来陪你。”  
“但你昨天才病好。”  
“所以多请了一天啊。难得可以请这么久。”  
亚连摇头：“你知道我想听的不是这些。”  
柯安塔叹气，说：“因为之后的事都是听别人转述的，我不能保证真实性。”  
亚连笑道：“就当给我个孤寡老人讲故事吧。”  
那么，黄金鸟中枢攻防战之后发生了什么呢。先来听听小啾的转述。鸫在小啾弹射出来之后十分钟才安全脱离，刚出来就把入侵怪物的核心吐出来，解离之后放入屏蔽仪中，让研究员进一步分析，自己就急急忙忙请假去找柯安塔，罗伊拦都拦不住。不知道干什么的小啾只得坐到柯安塔的座位上翻看摆在一旁的资料，接着在抽屉里找到了一包贴了便签的曲奇，注明是给鸫和小啾的备用粮，小啾尝了一口就知道这是柯安塔亲手做的，顿时感慨万千，感叹柯安塔千好万好简直是天神下凡。恰好此时罗伊不在，办公区内其他研究员也想吃个下午茶，为接下来的核心分析积蓄能量，就都聚集过来边吃边聊了。  
同事甲说当时听说计算机部要把最帅的那个调过来他们还不信，结果真的来了所有人都惊呆了，查了下履历更是震惊四座——修过音乐转修计算机，曾休学半年，以前十的成绩考上过查皮斯特，原来这就是强者的世界吗。  
同事乙说柯安塔刚来的时候气性很大脾气不好，经常跟罗伊对着干，奈何他的观点又都是具有针对性的，罗伊也没法全盘反驳，只得相爱相杀下去，不过近来柯安塔脾气也没这么大了，大概是结婚了吧。  
同事丙说柯安塔做的小饼干小面包都非常好吃，经常跟他们忙里偷闲喝下午茶，而且每次都选罗伊不在的时候。其实是罗伊太凶了我们都不敢请他吃零食哈哈哈。  
端咖啡的同事说：“这次卡洛斯先生情况真的很糟糕，我第一次看到柯安塔这么崩溃。上次莫鸫出事的时候他都能保持镇定的。”  
“融合者跟普通人不一样吧，柯安塔对鸫一直都很有信心。”说到这里，小啾终于察觉到这场茶话会的违和之处在哪，赶紧道，“柯安塔不是人类你们一点反应都没有吗？！”  
同事丁竖起手指晃了晃，说：“这就是你的偏见了小啾啾，咱们研究纳米构造体的，本来就有跟外星生物打交道的心理准备。就算是自由民，也不在联盟名单上，不构成偷渡。而且，柯安塔从来就没有作出反联邦反联盟的事，就是个非常普通的年轻人嘛。”  
同事戊：“而且自由民是传说中的文明，说出去也没人信啦，根本没必要在这点上瞎折腾。”  
咖啡同事下定义：“融合者配外星人，绝配！”  
小啾无语，他以为在黄金鸟里见到其他世界线的莫鸠已经是最让他无语的事，结果这些研究员的脑回路更让他无话可说。  
此时，另一个同事又讲起刚才来自柯安塔家里人的一通电话，这倒是小啾不知道的，内心的八卦之魂突然冒起，恨不能刨根问底，原来是自称是柯安塔的哥哥的人直接打到内线给罗伊，上来就劈头盖脸把罗伊骂了一顿，说柯安塔都已经烧到40℃了还让他工作，罗伊说这种意识互换的情况也是第一次碰见，对方反驳说罗伊早知道柯安塔不是人类就应当考虑到各个情况，罗伊只得赔礼道歉，让柯安塔多请了三天带薪假。小啾惊了，自由民原来是趁火打劫的奸商！他赶紧跟伊可萨确认情况，伊可萨立刻回复确认，并警告小啾一定要拉住鸫，最好等尘魄气消了再来看柯安塔，不然会被尘魄剁成肉酱。  
小啾内心泛起一丝悲凉、两丝幸灾乐祸和七丝吃瓜看戏，说：“但他已经去了耶。”  
伊可萨：“……我听到门铃声了。”  
所有人都凑过来想看在线直播，结果特蕾莎突然窜进来报告罗伊回来了，吓得人人自危，五秒钟把食物和垃圾收拾赶紧，回归工作岗位。等罗伊回来，只看到一副大义凛然艰苦奋战的工作景象，也不知道他是不是早就知道同事们开小差，就意味深长地扫过全场，坐上办公位继续刚才的活。小啾见他实在是过于可怜，私底下给了他几块曲奇，罗伊啃了一口眼泪都流出来了，抱住小啾感叹自己只有小啾爱，小啾催在普朗克太空港出差的埃舍尔赶紧回来安慰孤寡老人，待埃舍尔回来，达尔文太空港的拟态时代全覆盖升级已经完成，罗伊请了一个星期假跟埃舍尔玩儿去了。此乃后话。  
视角转到伊可萨这边。作为一名诞生于文明发展早期、经历过维度战役的自由民，伊可萨•艾登对自己的应变能力还算有信心，无论是小啾没事找事喝伏特加兑反核聚白兰，还是柯安塔突发奇想把尘魄踹进游泳池，他都能以最快的速度执行解决方案，这次，盛怒的尘魄对上前来道歉的莫鸫，伊可萨作为隔在中间的老好人，必须做到不偏不倚，既能维护尘魄作为东道主的气度，也要顾及莫鸫脆弱的玻璃心，当然，最简单的办法是把柯安塔揪出来，但当事人已经病个半死不活，也就没了最优解，只能让正方反方斗个你死我活，想到这里，伊可萨就觉得头大，考量半秒钟决定请教代表公正的自由民如何解决这场家庭纷争，结果小啾呸了句家庭纷争永无止境，婆媳关系远超战争，还不如在一旁做个吃瓜群众，同时他提醒伊可萨录一下现场演出，罗伊在旁边没法直播观看。伊可萨面无表情地给他回个滚的表情。  
接着他拿起终端选个好位置开始录制。  
（亚连：“怎么回事，你们自由民的内心戏怎么这么多？还有小啾什么时候找了男朋友？”）  
门铃一响，尘魄就怒气冲冲地从柯安塔的房间出来，开了条门缝，隔着锁链见是鸫，就咬牙切齿地骂了句滚，毫不留情地关门，鸫赶忙扒拉门框，死死拽住不让闭上。尘魄的手劲居然能跟二代融合者势均力敌，说明此人肯定偷用了自由民能力。  
“我想见柯安塔，求求你你让我进去吧！”  
“昨晚他伤口发炎的时候你怎么不见，今早他连早餐都吃不下你怎么不关心？非得挑这个时候，是办完大事终于想起自己还有丈夫吧？！”  
“我……我对不起他，你让我进去看他一眼吧！”  
“然后一言不合又开始掐上了是吧？家暴只有零次和无数次，别以为我不懂人类的劣根性！”  
（亚连啧啧有声：“这可怎么打呀，鸫完全没有胜算啊。”柯安塔说：“有的，因为我醒了。”）  
柯安塔是在他们两人的吵架声中醒过来的，头脑还没清醒，摇摇晃晃地走出房间看个究竟，就被突如其来的人给抱了起来，原来是鸫一见柯安塔出来，就直接把门链给撞开，冲进来把人抱住，在尘魄的警告下愣是跟劫人质逃逸的罪犯一个样。最后还是柯安塔让鸫放下的，他醒过来就是因为胃不舒服，一折腾更是直接把刚吃下的药都吐了出来，鸫眼疾手快，及时把人抱到洗手盘前，以免弄脏地板。  
柯安塔吐完，漱了口，就仿佛用尽了所有力气，身子歪在鸫怀里，虚弱地吩咐鸫来照顾自己，尘魄听了哼哼一声，扭头进了自己房间，看起来确实气得不行。  
伊可萨说尘魄不会生气的，他只是嫉妒柯安塔和鸫感情好而已，“前几天他跟苏白吵架了，现在都没和好。你们就对感情生活命运多舛的情侣网开一面吧。”  
鸫有些愣：“你这些骚话是跟小啾学的吧，你学什么不好居然学这？！”  
伊可萨说：“他还让我把刚才的吵架录下来。”  
录像里有柯安塔呕吐的画面，非常注重形象的柯安塔脸色更加铁青，咬牙切齿让伊可萨删了录像，最终，小啾还是没能看到录播，只能听伊可萨口头叙述。  
亚连听完，眉毛半挑，难以置信：“就这？”  
柯安塔点头：“对，就这么点。”  
亚连：“夫夫床头吵床尾和的剧情呢？”  
柯安塔：“没有这种东西。”  
亚连：“那你们在干嘛？”  
柯安塔：“我继续睡，他照顾我。”  
亚连开玩笑道：“没有上床？”  
柯安塔竖起中指：“就是因为你整天关注这些乱七八糟的东西，凯瑟琳才会不信任你，。”  
亚连切了一声，自觉把嘴闭上。回到病房，柯安塔把他抱回床上，就做到一边削苹果，不多久保洁机器人嘴里就多了一长条苹果皮。  
亚连盯了他半晌，终于忍不住说：“你知道我已经一个月没有主动联系你了。”  
柯安塔把苹果切块，头也不抬地说：“非常时期，我能理解。”  
亚连说：“不单单是因为凯瑟琳，还有新拟态法案。”  
柯安塔的手停下来，红瞳盯着亚连，说：“你真的不用跟我说这个。”  
“反正搞技术的政治敏感性就是低，秉持这个人设就对了。” 亚连徒手拿苹果，被柯安塔拍掉，加上小叉子，才边吃边继续说，“我投赞成票。”  
柯安塔拿这个老顽固没办法，只能叮嘱道：“之后还有换届选举，小心站错队。”  
“那也轮不到我头上。站队这门学问不是这么简单直白的，这大概只有人类能够融会贯通了，毕竟自由民不会说假话。”亚连拿着叉子指指点点，“你知道议席里面有多少个跟莫氏有关系吗？”  
“三分之一吧。”  
亚连对这个保守估计很满意，说：“还有三分之一是保守党，剩下的墙头草和利益主义者对半分。”  
他突然想起来，问：“你们的交际圈里面不是有个保守党的人吗？”  
“拉德里安•初昂夫上将？”  
“鸫没有说想去跟他谈谈吗？”  
柯安塔开始削梨：“有的，但我让他别去。”  
“为什么？”  
“上将是联防局代表之一，一直以来都是保守派，跟鸫接触会对他今后仕途有所影响。”  
亚连点头，说：“这肯定是跟鸫解释的借口。”  
柯安坦白道：“对，我不想鸫跟上将多接触。”  
亚连惊讶：“你吃醋了。”  
柯安塔说：“鸫喜欢年纪比他大的人，如果不是我，他会跟拉德里安谈恋爱。”  
“……”亚连在你自由民的预见性也太厉害了、这年龄差距这么大鸫的性癖也太鸡儿怪咯、光天化日朗朗乾坤没想到上将你居然老牛吃嫩草——这三个吐槽之间随机挑选一个首先投掷出口，却发现无从下嘴，看来他的心理承受能力还是不行，随着年龄的增长身子骨越来越不堪重负，若是以后瘫痪的身体能够康复，首先得好好强身健体，拿个涅特兰大运动会金牌压压惊。  
“不过，确实有考虑到政治因素的，毕竟人类的交往就是被经济、政治和文化所控制。”柯安塔一本正经地说，“新法关系到拟态时代全覆盖升级，关系到纳米构造体管理草案，关系到换届选举。”  
亚连继续吃剩下的苹果：“还关系到我的下半身，没事，我可以等，说不定生物药物来个技术爆炸。”  
“你能不能别提这个了……”尽管鸫完成了救亚连性命的事实，但伤残也是不可改变的事实，柯安塔一想到亚连从此以后都要在轮椅上过就难受，一分神，就切到手指，血立刻在雪梨肉上抹了一道。亚连急急忙忙抽出医用棉签，拉过柯安塔的手指，却看到伤口一点点的愈合，变作一条细小的口子，很快就连疤痕都看不见，只剩下还未干掉的血迹。亚连以为柯安塔接种纳米构造体了，一时间震惊不已。  
柯安塔摇头否认，说：“应该是鸫昨天帮我治疗时留下的纳米构造体，很快就会代谢掉的。”  
自由民不会说假话，但亚连还是不怎么信。  
柯安塔把沾到血的梨块扔掉，去洗了手就准备离开，说：“快傍晚了，凯瑟琳小姐也快来给你送餐了，我还是别跟她碰面比较好。”  
亚连说：“你不要担心，我对我病情有信心，说不定过几天，我就能晨勃了。”  
柯安塔面无表情：“如果真的能恢复，那请你跟凯瑟琳重新开始夫妻生活。”  
出了医院，等了有一会儿的鸫立刻迎上来拉住柯安塔的手，撒着娇往对方肚子里钻，柯安塔拿他没办法，两人回了家立刻扑进房间，拥抱着滚到床上。  
鸫坐在柯安塔身上，解开他领口的纽扣，露出线条漂亮的脖颈和锁骨，摸了摸颜色已经很浅的掐痕，可怜巴巴地恳求柯安塔。柯安塔摸上鸫的后颈，手指缓缓往下，顺着脊背到股沟，轻轻地点头。鸫这才伸出红色的舌头，轻轻舔舐伤口。甜腻的水泽声和迷离的呻吟声混合，在封闭的房间里犹显魅惑。两人在床上的位置调过来，柯安塔的手滑入鸫的衣服底下，摸到了已经敏感地硬起来的乳头，鸫无辜的黑眸更加湿漉漉了。  
“你们前戏要不要这么久，给老子滚出来吃饭！”尘魄突然踹开门，怒气冲冲地大吼一句。  
于是，一家四口（什么？）坐在餐桌前享用一场死寂的晚餐。鸫边吃边给柯安塔打眼色，柯安塔也挤眉弄眼地回应，伊可萨扫了他俩一眼警告他们旁边的尘魄即将爆发，果不其然，倒数五秒后，尘魄气得螺旋升空飞天爆炸，筷子一拍，正打算破口大骂，家门开了，定睛一看，居然是多日住在学校研修的苏白。  
换了鞋，放下背包，苏白乐呵呵地走进客厅，嗅嗅今晚的饭菜，说：“真好呢，是鸡汤，有我的份吗？”  
尘魄压低声音说：“没有。”  
苏白没心没肺地笑笑，绕过餐桌直奔冰箱，在里面翻找剩下的冰激凌。  
尘魄啧了一声，起身阻止道：“不要吃冰激凌，给我滚过来吃饭！”说完他从厨房里端出新的碗筷和放在饭面上蒸好的芋头排骨。  
苏白把冰箱一关，扑上来亲了尘魄两口。  
至此，自由民拟人类家庭冷战终于结束，苏白翻出一瓶好酒，给每个人满上，屋里欢声笑语，温馨至极，就跟无数普通人类家庭一样和谐。  
****  
发布会的讲台前只有麦克风，背后竖着白板和投影，白板贴着大标题，投影上映着今日发布会的议程，讲台之外是围成半圆的记者和各界学者，五个摄像头从各个角度录摄全厅，全联邦公开直播。  
一名身穿涅特兰大制服的研究员走出来，对在场所有人说五分钟之后发布会正式开始，请所有人关闭不必要的电子设备特别是闹钟，强调一下安全秩序，就读了一遍投影上的发布会议程。他说话的时候，有另一个研究员从另一个门口走进来，检查讲台上的麦克风、终端的资料，以及直播设备，然后对讲完话的研究员作个没问题的手势。前者点头，后者就先走了，一分钟之后，发布人入场。研究员给他们逐一介绍，分别是联邦情报局纳米构造体检察组组长纳诺•英怀斯特，联防部纳米构造体部队上将拉斐尔•斯坦利，达尔文太空港的地面维和部队队长威拉德•苏，涅特兰大驻达尔文太空港技术总监玛丽•马卡，涅特兰大十三研究部部长罗伊•埃舍尔。四人依次就坐，讲台上的身份牌显示他们的职称和姓名。  
“今日上午，联防部联合涅特兰大，就5月18日五区AY重大交通事故举行发布会，本次会议将公布查办至今所有已知情报和结果。发布会将从九点半正式开始，十一点进入自由提问时间，十二点结束，谢谢。”  
威拉德•苏队长率先发言，简洁扼要地讲了一遍五区AY重大交通事故发生全过程，伤亡人数，对伤者及死者家属的后续救助，便话锋一转，讲到事故原因。经调查发现，拟态交通管理系统在事故发生期间遭遇网络攻击，对事故车辆发出错误指令，导致连环相撞。专家组解析发现，该网络攻击来自于尚未标记过的不明纳米构造体。维和部立刻与联防部纳米构造体部队合作，深入调查。同时，涅特兰大十三研究部，对该不明纳米构造体解析研究。  
罗伊•埃舍尔公布目前为止对该纳米构造体的研究结果。经过三日的研究，终于发现，纳米构造体来自已记录在案的外星文明“跃迁信使”。案发当中，跃迁信使使用纳米构造体攻击拟态交通区域块，导致行驶车辆接收错误指令、脱离拟态公路。目前跃迁信使已转交联防部控制，拟态交通管理系统已经恢复正常。同时，他还详细解释了该文明使用纳米构造体的方式和共鸣状态，并给出交通系统的设计谱图，解说跃迁信使如何跃过系统的抓捕和防御，在区域模块里的攻击位点和方式，系统在恢复过程中的修复要点，还给出了接下来对系统的进一步巩固升级的战略方针。  
拉斐尔•斯坦利上将说明跃迁信使的文明信息，纳米构造体使用量、储存量，评估该文明的危险等级，然后给出针对该文明的对策措施，并对每项措施做了详细的分析。在一系列的控制、防御和研究之后，该文明将会转交给碳基联盟控制，后续情报将会陆持续公布。  
最后，纳诺•英怀斯特和玛丽•马卡总结发言，首先他们代表联防局和涅特兰大对本次事故中的死者予以沉重哀悼，对伤者及死者家属提供救助。他们定性，本次重大交通事件为星际级恐怖袭击，是旋臂之战后、地球联邦遭遇的第一起外星文明引起的灾难，这次事件敲响了时代的警钟，地球联邦的科技仍未达到碳基联盟平均水平，容易遭受记录在案或未记录在案的觊觎和侵犯，因此，仍然需要大力推进技术时代，避免悲剧再次发生。  
随后，记者发言，各种各样的问题一窝蜂地来。“请问本次事件中是否有地球间谍参与？”“外星文明是如何锁定地球联邦的。”“该外星文明是否有共犯？”“请问您对事件发生后联防局沉默48小时作何解释？”等等，幸好，提问对象不是涅特兰大一方，罗伊终于可以休息，而当他在所有人的眼皮子底下偷偷摸摸喝水的时候，终于有记者把矛头指向了他。“请问十三研究部对纳米构造体的秘密研发是否符合人道主义？”“拟态交通系统的巩固升级是否代表拟态时代的更新？”“请问你对拟态时代的技术开发涉嫌人体实验这一说法作何解释？”“请问您对拟态新法案有何看法？”“你对拟态时代的大力推进态度是否表示你将赞成新法推行？”“请你预测换届选举之后的拟态发展……”  
罗伊硬着头皮讲了几句就不想说了，他看向一直守在旁边研究员，研究员拼命忍笑，终于举起保持秩序的牌子，在记者和讲台之前竖起一面虚拟护栏，说：“关于拟态时代和纳米构造体的问题，可以在今天下午得到答案。今日下午将在这里举行涅特兰大十三研究部举行的技术发布会，会议概要已经公布，请各位稍安勿躁，把问题留到下午聊。”  
这么一打断，后面的提问也就没有刚才那么疯狂轰炸，发布会顺利结束。  
中午饭堂，罗伊瞪着那个忍笑的研究员，咬牙切齿道：“这么开心是不是，下午就轮到你！”  
研究员无所谓地说：“他们问到纳米材料我才勉为其难给他们解释两句，哪有这么大概率？”  
另一个研究员笑嘻嘻道：“不管怎么提，都是柯安塔回答就对了。”  
在桌子另一头跟鸫吃饭的柯安塔听到此言咬着青菜扯开嘴，露出个毛骨悚然的恐吓笑。  
下半场发布会开始，十三研究部等人私底下猜拳，选出倒霉的非洲人罗伊•埃舍尔率先发言，只见他一边腹诽一边面无表情地开讲：“涅特兰大十三研究部技术发布会现在开始，五点进入提问时间，六点结束。发布会议程如图。”他把议程投影放到最大，连读都懒得读一次。  
“首先，我们先来简单解说什么是纳米构造体。”说着，一张结构图投影出来，“纳米构造体是一种共生形群体外星生物体，在旋臂之战前来到地球联邦。图上标出了它的结构。他的结构和功能就跟单细胞一样，非常简单。它的细胞外壁充满了接收器，能够将能量吸收到体内储存，他维持自身生存几乎不消耗能量，只在遭遇外部变化时才消耗能量，因而环境优劣决定了它储存能量的多少。纳米构造体是群体生物，它们之间有一套自己的语言，目前这套语言还在研究中，初步判断该语言由能级跃迁的吸能放能表达。当他们互相接触时，接收器可边做交换器用于信息交流和能量交流，也可边做表达器，用于以各种各样的形式表达能量。目前我们得到的能量表达方式有电力、磁力、热力、风力、实体化等。当纳米构造体数量越多，它们能够完成的能量转化和能量释放就越强。反之亦反。根据碳基联盟对纳米构造体的研究，地球联邦这么久以来的探究来看，研究、开发、利用纳米构造体，只能通过智慧型生物来完成。当纳米构造体与智慧型生物完成初步共鸣，就能够达成共生目的，纳米构造体能够通过智慧型生物得到适合自身的生存环境，智慧型生物能够通过纳米构造体获得能量，也就是俗话说的超能力。已知，地球联邦的统治智慧型生物只有人类，因此，纳米构造体研究实验就是利用人类达成的人体实验。”从第一句话开始现场听众就大声哗然，笼罩着神秘面纱的纳米构造体就这样被寥寥几句话揭露，着实让人难以接受，但容不得他们叫停，话题已经转移到下一个。  
“讨论的提问的先停止，之后有大把时间。如果觉得还不够，可以乱写报道抨击我，我工作很忙不会理会的，你们大可以放手写。刚才那句纪录正片里剪掉。接下来议题是什么是拟态。”罗伊完美地塑造了一个不讲官方话、只说硬知识的科技人员形象，尽管玛丽•马卡建议过他科普一定要通俗易懂接地气，以免新闻报道胡乱宣传，网民群众一头雾水，但罗伊还是不愿意改变风格，不肯修改节奏去迎合他人的步调。  
“拟态是一种仿纳米构造体的人造纳米机器人，以碳为主要组成元素，结构如图，比较复杂，在此不细讲。拟态可用于网络交流、信息沟通、大数据运算、材料升级、能量转换、微观研究、星门跃迁、医疗药物等，是一种功能非常强大的纳米材料。拟态可以通过主人工智能控制，也可以通过智慧生物控制。是目前地球联邦研究纳米构造体的最成功的研发产物。那么，我们来总结一下，纳米构造体和拟态有何区别。”罗伊停下来喝口水，给各位记者和直播在线的听众一点喘息的机会，“首先，纳米构造体是一种外星生物体，拟态是人造纳米机器。其次，纳米构造体必须通过人体来研究开发，而拟态不必须利用人体，它只是一种单纯的科技工具。同时，纳米构造体的研究针对于对其自身的研究和新型拟态开发，而拟态多用于实用科技，比如众所周知的拟态时代。你可以说他们一脉相承，也可以说他们完全不同。另外，纳米构造体和拟态的研究、开发、利用和储藏均属于联邦机密，受到联邦的严格监控。今日你们听到的部分为可公开部分，剩下的部分无法公开，请大家理解。我的发言完毕，谢谢。”  
第二个发言是柯安塔，他先作自我介绍，然后把发言内容投影出来：“我要说明的内容有三点。第一，什么是拟态时代。第二，拟态时代的全面升级覆盖是什么。第三，我们从中得到什么。”  
柯安塔的讲解方式没有罗伊那么直接，但讲得非常浅显。一开头从较为通俗易懂的角度入手，以蒸汽时代、电气时代、数字时代来类比拟态时代，说明拟态时代是一场以拟态作为重点技术支持的科技革命，多幅配图连番滚动示意相关技术行业。接着粗略地说明地球、各个太空港、太空补给站、边界星球等地球联邦领土内的拟态分布和主控人工智能塔。“人工智能塔是全面升级覆盖的关键。”柯安塔把人工智能塔比作发电厂、配点站来强调它们在整个拟态交联网络中的地位。“当拟态交联网络全面覆盖整个地球联邦，就可以进行技术升级。技术升级后，我们最终可以得到，一、无限能量。”他并没有解释其中的原理，只是用几幅图形象表达无限能量可以对社会生产造成什么影响。“二、信息同步。这里的同步指的是全联邦的信息同步，也就是说，地球、太空港、补给站、边界等所有地区的信息可以无需延迟地获得。举个例子，当某线边界收到敌袭，全联邦可以在第一时间获得信息，部署还击，无论是一线部队还是后勤补给，都能够同步更新信息，从而减少信息交流的延迟带来的损失。另一个例子，因为两地航线和行船安置，现在星门跃迁需要排队很长时间，信息同步之后，拟态通过大数据运算，统一安排各个星门之间的跃迁，提高效率，缩短排队时间，提高每日跃迁上限，拉长跃迁距离。简单的说，就是跳得更快更远。”接着又展示几张解说图片，跟罗伊的风格最大的不同在于，柯安塔非常惯用图片图形来配合，这能让他讲的东西更少，而且不需要时常看向听众，以免被人发现他因为过于无聊而发直的眼神。  
接下来的议题是拟态在医疗药物中的作用，本课题由咖啡同事和玛利亚共同研究，玛利亚等融合者尚未出面，就全部由咖啡同事讲解。这人风格也跟前两人迥异，他居然直接拍了一篇自己的综述论文上来，根据该论文的逻辑网络，发散到其他传统药物和新型药物上，由于他的思考方式非常严谨，思维逻辑异常清晰，论文笔法十分简练，被多名教授拍手称赞，给学生提供榜样，导致很长一段时间，此人成为了学生心目中的噩梦。此乃后话。  
在讲解完拟态材料和微观物理探索之后进入提问时间。各个研究员赶紧翻出连夜制作的问答小抄，罗伊猛喝一口水准备迎战，柯安塔给鸫发信息让他做好准备出场。果不其然，第一个问题就是关乎纳米构造体人体实验的人权问题。罗伊都懒得废话，直接让鸫进场。发布会场门口讲台侧面，因此鸫一进门就受注目礼，但他本人没有胆怯，冷静地扫视现场，走上讲台。柯安塔给他让位，鸫坐下，两人交头接耳两句话，柯安塔顺势离场。  
“我是融合者莫鸫，现纳米构造体研发组员。我将来回答所有关于纳米构造体实验人权的问题。”鸫梳了个精神的马尾，刘海拨到一边，露出俊俏的脸庞，目若朗星，眉如墨画，柯安塔给他化了淡妆，还特地配了一套绣着金蓝暗纹的西装，更显飘飘而有出尘之表。  
记者们有一瞬间的静默，但立刻又开始提问：“请问你是否自愿进行人体实验？”  
鸫说：“我拥有比绝大部分人类强得多的共鸣能力，这份能力能够帮助社会，提高生产，保障联防，我有责任、有义务去为人类做贡献、谋幸福。”他讲得不紧不慢铿锵有力，仿佛这段话一字一句都早已刻在心中，只是这话实在过于刻板，听起来仅仅是模板的官方话而已。  
“作为融合者，你自身的特殊性不会对日常生活造成影响吗？”“请问你的生活和别人有什么异同？”“人体实验过程中有经历过难以忍受的折磨吗？”“是否有过强迫性实验？”“实验中有受到过人权侵犯吗？”“你负责的研究项目是否超过你个人能力上限，严重损害你的身心健康？”“是否有过生死一线的经历……”记者们像是抓捕到他话语中的漏洞，企图攻击官场语言的面具，挖开他脆弱的内心，把鲜血淋漓的内脏呈现给所有人。  
只可惜鸫着实不是脆弱的人，现在的他只感觉到饥饿，通常他饿的时候，脾气都不会好。于是他转头看罗伊，得到罗伊的眼神肯定后，再次面向记者，然后在众目睽睽下，把柯安塔留下的提示板上关于人权问题的所有问答放到投影上。投影很大，能够看清密密麻麻的文字，还有旁边或手打或手写的批注。  
“这是我本来应该要回答的答案，柯安塔推掉了原本的项目进程，花了一天一夜的时间来写完它们，我不想浪费他的心意，但我如果真的这样念出来，可能对整个实验组更加不负责任。”鸫顿了顿，可能是在组织语言，尝试用更加中性的词语组句，但最终放弃了，“因为这些问题无关技术无关科学，尽是一些无关要紧微不足道的问题！我们不应该把时间浪费在这里！”  
有人立刻出声反驳，鸫完全没给他机会，立刻说下去：“柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨，也就是刚才离场的研究员，是我的丈夫，是一名非常优秀的研究员，我跟他共同负责了人工智能黄金鸟的修复升级，拟态时代的技术建设和升级覆盖。无论是生活还是工作，我们都过得无比充实。所以，问我生活如何的，我想我可能过得比大多数人还要开心。另一个问题，纳米构造体实验强度高、节奏快、危险多，堪比军队生活，每一次都跟出兵打仗一样不是你死就是我活，就是这么的残酷。讲个黄色笑话调节一下气氛，就是裤裆里挂镰刀。没错，就是这么敢说，因为我有能力完成实验项目，我最有发言权。那么，我有自由言论的权利，我可以自由婚配，我拥有性能力拥有性生活，我工作适合充实、能力自由发展、生活幸福美满，请问，我是否拥有人权？”  
没有人敢接着他的话回答那个显而易见的答案，却有记者绕开话题，提了个不三不四的问：“请问你刚才跟柯安塔•瓦尔黑茨说些什么？”  
鸫绷不住严肃的脸色，笑出了声，说：“我说我饿了，他说他今晚煮鳗鱼饭。不顺着我的思路就算了，还问一些娱乐八卦的问题。这里有这么多优秀的研究员，他们都为科学为联邦作出巨大贡献，你们能不能尊重他们，尊重他们的研究成果？合着他们为联邦呕心沥血那么多年，到头来得到的都是不知所谓的关注？！”  
鸫收起笑容，冷峻道：“关于人权问题我已回答完毕，请各位继续提出有价值的问题，谢谢。”  
不知道是鸫这种明显被人端出来当枪使的幼稚行为震撼到记者们，还是他说的话确实完美回答了在座的问题，后面记者们倒真的没有再政治正确地问人权问题，开始问技术性问题和政治偏向问题。研究员们都非常上道地挑着简单又能拖时间的问题回答，把政治问题推给罗伊，一个小时很快就过了，罗伊宣布接下来是最后一个问题，完了谢谢大家的配合各回各家各吃各饭去吧。  
一名记者得到了最后的机会，大声问道：“请问您对八月革命的看法是什么？它对您的工作有什么影响？”  
“你这是问了两个问题。既然大家都想早点下班，那我就一起回答吧。”罗伊关上稿子，说，“八月革命前，我把我的孩子送出了港，之后足有半年我都没能跟他们联系，导致我要用三年时间修复亲子关系。八月革命时，有几名正义热血的学生冲进了实验室，损毁了一台仪器，还用皮带打了我的头，结果我剃了一半的头发，缝了十几针。八月革命后，我的助理因为支持纳米构造体研究和拟态技术，遭到了严重的校园暴力。我说这么多，不是为了树立卖惨的形象，只是表明我坚决反对八月革命等一切反科学反社会的事件。我现在还头发浓密的站在这里，正是说明我坚信我的工作是有益于全人类的。不单单是我，我身边所有的工作者，都在为了科学和人类的未来奋斗。我们的信念、我们的努力、我们的成果，绝不是小小的反对游行能够磨灭的。我们的成就，将是人类社会进步的一大步。谢谢大家。”  
****  
拟态新法案成为军队中的热议话题。新拟态法中，将会新增很多细则，对纳米构造体和拟态作出更有效的区分，更严格的管理，其中就包括了稀释剂。稀释剂不但触动到军队内很多人的利益，更是触动到海盗们的钱财。一时间，军心内乱，海盗猖獗。拉德里安•初昂夫上将连续激战103小时，终于击退海盗，返回太空补给站，他的部队将在这里停留72小时，才开始例行巡逻。  
上将进入分配好的单间宿舍，脱去军装洗个热水澡，泡在浴缸里，给自己倒了一小杯伏特加，一边看终端留言一边品尝，烈性的伏特加灼烧他的喉咙，流遍全身血液，牵动旧伤隐隐作痛。他闭目养神片刻，点开鸫的消息。鸫是个有话直说的人，不会隐瞒言语和情绪，只看文字就能知道他的心思。他先是讲了一句拟态新法的事，然后又说上将有投票权，还是别说这些，“柯安塔说上将是保守派的，最近先别联系”，结果，鸫就发了一大堆奇奇怪怪的话，比如今天吃了什么，什么酒比较好喝，今天尝试调了什么鸡尾酒，这两天什么都没干结果重了多少，还有小啾一直纠结自己的物理成绩已经暴躁三天了真搞笑，等等。很显然，鸫只是发泄自己被柯安塔教育了一通不服气的心理。不过，上将的注意力都在鸫的那句柯安塔的委婉警告，虽然柯安塔讲得颇有道理，但上将明白他只是不希望自己跟鸫有过多接触。这种情敌之间的较量比起战场拼刺刀要来得更加惊险刺激。  
明人不说暗话，上将不想绕圈子，也不打算隐藏情愫，直接就给鸫回了一句：柯安塔只是在吃醋而已。接着就起身换上睡衣，等他吹干头发，坐到床上时，鸫给他回复了：柯安塔说他没有吃醋。接着他又说，刚从军队新闻报知道上将打了场胜仗，现在肯定是刚到补给站，让上将赶紧休息，睡好吃好。鸫没再打扰上将。  
上将打开一直闪烁的聊天视频提示，拉斐尔•斯坦利和威拉德•苏的大头出现在镜头前。三人都是大龄单身老男人，不太注重自拍镜头前的形象。拉斐尔距离镜头极前，鼻头和发际线堪忧的额头占据整个屏幕，大广角将脸上的胡渣和坑坑洼洼的毛孔放大得一清二楚，真实刻画加加林初登月球所见；威拉德正啃着半个西瓜，半张脸埋在西瓜肉里，红汁从牙缝指缝里流出来，眼神发直脸色青白，仿佛没喝饱血的吸血鬼，旁边保洁机器人张着嘴巴恭迎西瓜皮；拉德里安距离镜头三米，穿着睡衣坐在床上缩在被窝里，光线极差，分辨率极低，不注意还以为贞子终于进入新科技时代从终端里爬出来。  
三人同时出镜，同时大吃一惊吓了一跳，同时抨击对方。  
“卧槽拉肥你真的是当年的校草吗怎么跟个土豆似的，我要跟师妹们告状了真的，别动老子截个图。”  
“拉德，你看看你军装上的勋章再看看现在的你，跟个老年失业、生活不能自理、即将尸变的怪老头一样，电视里头这种角色都是反派你知道吗。”  
半分钟之后，上将的声音才从公屏里传出来：“你是在吃人肉吗威尔，别吃了快住口吧，你看看你的肚腩，床上一躺两腿一伸白布一盖还以为是个孕妇。”  
边界补给站的延迟太长，但这并不影响三人啧啧有声，找了个舒服的位置继续视频。同样地，半分钟之后，上将坐上椅子，但身上被子包得跟粽子似的。  
拉斐尔说：“内部消息，升级覆盖可以消除延迟，以后你可以跟上我们打麻将的速度了。”  
上将一愣：“确定升级覆盖了？”  
拉斐尔说：“确定是能确定，但要看时间，肯定是要在大选之后的。后天涅特兰大会有发布会，你可以看看。”  
上将说：“新法呢？”  
拉斐尔说：“难说。”  
上将不说话了。然后轮到威拉德：“发布会出席名单上有你的小情人。”  
延迟的等待中，拉德里安不慌不忙地倒杯小酒，细细品味，威拉德那句话说到一半网络还卡了三秒，卡完了那三个字一听，上将一口喷了出来。  
“他不是我的小情人！”  
“队里都传的飞起，说你跟一个长得跟儿子很像的年轻人搞地下恋情。”  
上将捂着额头：“我是不是应该表现一下官威。”  
“内部名单，下午场的提问环节出场。”威拉德看了手头的资料，眉毛扭成一个奇怪的角度，“别说还真的像。”  
拉斐尔说：“这种流言蜚语很快就能不攻自破，就怕有人揪着不放，到时候来找你问话就麻烦了。现在是非常时期，投票和大选都非常敏感，你在保守派里本来就很微妙。”  
上将凉凉一笑，说：“没有政治后台，没有资本后台，只抓住儿子的死亡这根辫子很难控制。”  
过了差不多一分钟，拉斐尔说：“兄弟你真的变了，你以前不会随便调侃斯蒂尼尔的死。”  
威拉德接上：“果然是爱情改变了顽固老男人的心境。”  
上将：“就是你一整个八卦恋爱脑才会交不到女朋友！”  
威拉德：“我只是想知道结过婚有过儿子但后来又喜欢男生的人心境是如何变化的，我可以参考一下也找个男朋友！”  
上将：“我只当他是个朋友！”  
“……”威拉德啧了一声，“有延迟真的拌不了嘴，冷静期太长了，不好玩。”  
拉斐尔把话题掰回来：“总之你得自己注意点，你在补给站那种地方，随便出了事故根本没人照应你，到时候腹背受敌就完了。”  
上将摇头：“现在海盗猖獗，他们还不至于在人手紧缺的时候把我揪出来杀鸡儆猴。”  
拉斐尔：“那大选之后呢，海盗杀光之后呢？你得考虑考虑自己的退休生活。”  
上将：“还有几年，还能再苟一苟。”  
拉斐尔：“那个男孩……莫鸫很特殊，是最重要的融合者，你跟他走得太近，对你和他都不安全。”  
威拉德突然插进来，说：“那个莫鸫已经结婚了？！”  
拉斐尔：“……对。”  
威拉德：“卧槽他丈夫还是拟态计划总设计师？”  
上将：“他俩一起工作的。”  
威拉德捂着嘴巴差点没哭出声：“这个设计师也太帅了，比你年轻时还要帅，你抢不过的，太难了，他俩有夫夫相，站在一起太配了，你把R. Catcher开到他们中间都挤不开那条红线。”  
上将把威拉德那头静音，不管他在镜头前鬼哭狼嚎兔死狐悲：“……拉斐尔，继续刚才的话题。我知道鸫很特殊，柯安塔也不是省油的灯。但我真的很喜欢这个孩子，我私底下也跟柯安塔聊过。投票和大选不是什么大事，最重要的是升级覆盖。”  
拉斐尔知道劝不过，也就没再坚持：“我明白了。升级覆盖有消息的话我会立刻告诉你，目前能确定的是，明天的发布会涅特兰大会公开部分技术，我预计发布会之后，没有意外，舆论会倒向支持派。实际上，罗伊跟我透露过，升级覆盖随时都能启动，就看上头什么时候拍板。”  
确认完这一点，上将心里也算是有了底，重新打开声音，就听到威拉德胡说八道：“……这个叫柯安塔的，真的太好看了，我第一次见这么好看的男人。我终于知道拉德你为什么喜欢年轻男生了，光看着就精神爽利。这是什么感觉，雪山融水浇灌旱地，清晨微光照亮黑夜，救援部队顺利会师。这就是心动的感觉吗？！”能让一个写篇工作报告都跟挤牙膏似的老男人讲出一段完整的排比，那确实是非常难得了，关键他还能讲个不停，“哎不对，我好像见过他，哦对了！之前高铁事件跟十三研究部合作过，当时我怎么没反应过来，都怪布雷克•奥特，非整一堆破事出来，搞得我头大没得欣赏帅哥！他那时候还没有结婚，说不定我有机会……”  
上将直接把视频掐断，在频道里打字：就凭你这种爱情观怪不得没有女朋友。呸.JPG  
然后他又加了一句：鸫说过他跟柯安塔谈很久了，最近闲得慌才顺手结的婚。  
威拉德大概是没再嚎了，打了一句：我开玩笑的。  
拉斐尔阴阳怪气道：您老可别把莫鸫当儿子来养，整一出八点档肥皂剧，在下看得心肝儿乱颤。  
上将发了个滚的表情就离开群房间。终端转入睡眠模式之前，他收到了柯安塔的信息，仅仅只有一句话：鸫不是你的儿子。上将郁卒，哀叹着入睡，大约是心情过于郁闷，日有所思夜有所梦，竟然梦见了平日不敢想起的儿子。  
斯蒂尼尔•初昂夫是个沉默寡言的男生，一声不响考入查皮斯特，假期基本不回家，毕业也没有通知父亲。父子俩一年里见面的时间短得可怜，交流的次数也少之又少。待到拉德里安反应过来，儿子已经加入联防太空军，站着军姿对着自己敬礼，那张一贯冷漠的脸竟是多了几分无情。但拉德里安记得很清楚，这张脸也曾经非常生动活泼，爱笑爱哭，生气了会鼓成球，睡着了会软成团，会一边嫌弃父亲的胡渣一边贴上来，也会一边蹩脚地藏起零食一边正气凛然地否认偷吃。自离婚之后，拉德里安就再没见过他这么灵动过了。拉德里安认为这是他这辈子做的第二错误的决定。  
最错误的决定，是拒绝用稀释剂救斯蒂尼尔，让他躺在病床上等死。在此之后的永远，他只能在怀表里看到那张健康的脸，怀表的指针也永远停在儿子逝去的那一刻。  
要说这个原因，拉德里安不想归结到除了自己以外的任何人身上，但是要说出现倪端，那就得算斯蒂尼尔和布雷克•奥特相识开始。虽然斯蒂尼尔进入了拉德里安麾下，但根据规定，他并非直属拉德里安，而是归到了布雷克•奥特部队里。当时的布雷克•奥特还是个中将，作风雷厉风行杀伐决断，为人锋芒毕露桀骜不驯。拉德里安希望斯蒂尼尔能在他手下得到锻炼。然而，在一次部队演练汇合中，他看到斯蒂尼尔进了布雷克的房间整整一个晚上才出来分别。他找了个时间直接去问儿子，结果两人吵了起来，不欢而散，之后，很长一段时间，斯蒂尼尔都不回复拉德里安的信息。两父子的冷战持续到他发现斯蒂尼尔使用稀释剂。军队里使用稀释剂来增强体能是非常普遍的事情，尽管这并不符合规定，奈何法律对拟态和纳米构造体的管理都未曾完善，高层对这些事都睁一只眼闭一只眼，可拉德里安不一样，他是个非常传统异常固执的人，让这样一个人接受儿子是同性恋已经非常困难，让他接受儿子使用稀释剂，可谓难于在旋转对接空间站。要说拉德里安此人年轻的时候，嫉恶如仇到了一定程度，他看不起使用稀释剂的人，甚至举报过跟海盗私通贩卖稀释剂的军官，但也因为这种不够圆滑的耿直，牵动了某些利益链，险些害死了妻子，尽管人救回来了，但婚姻已经无法维持。此后他就收敛了许多，但骨子里仍然是个愤世嫉俗、有着除魔卫道信念的理想主义者，当他看到儿子的私人储藏柜中放着两支大剂量的稀释剂，他怒了，当场把东西砸到斯蒂尼尔面前，那个时候，态度稍微软化的斯蒂尼尔邀请布雷克到家里用餐，希望三人坐下来好好谈一谈，结果这么一搅和，好不容易迎来的破冰期就此打破，布雷克也承认是他推荐斯蒂尼尔使用稀释剂，目的是让他更加能长时间作战，获得更高的战绩加快晋升。  
拉德里安没再给任何机会，直接跟斯蒂尼尔闹翻。斯蒂尼尔气笑了，咬牙切齿地反问拉德里安，难道说他做这么多是为了晋升，就是为了爬到自己老子头上，将他踩到脚底下吗？！“你从来……你从来都没有认真听我说话，没有看我一眼，现在又摆出父亲的架势来命令我，你算什么！”他记得很清楚，斯蒂尼尔吼出来的时候，双眼通红，眼泪已经坠下来，“由始至终，我做什么你都不会说一句，现在就因为这么点事，你就骂得我狗血淋头！真是对不起，你儿子是个滥用稀释剂的同性恋！每天打一针来跟男人上床鬼混！”拉德里安气怒发冲冠，抬手扬掌，布雷克挡在斯蒂尼尔面前，这一下直接让他失去理智，那一巴掌变作拳头，砸到布雷克脸上。  
之后的事情就变得非常简单，拉德里安再没见过斯蒂尼尔，直到斯蒂尼尔死。  
那是一场恶战。原本割据一方的海盗们居然联合起来，包围了布雷克的部队，待大部队来时，海盗们又迅速逃逸，躲藏起来，身处主舰的布雷克身负重伤暂时转移后方，其余驱逐舰统统暂时归入另一支部队。拉德里安决定派出一支精锐敢死队作为诱饵，把海盗们引出来，同时在前线放下探测仪，保护探测仪直到确定所有海盗位置。当时这支敢死队在战场中心坚持了上百小时，二十艘驱逐舰最后只剩下五艘。当他们配合大部队后退、拉长战线，而要经过一段薄薄的陨石带时，却惊愕地发现陨石带边上布满了地雷，一接近立刻自爆，飞散出的陨石碎片直接打碎了一架驱逐舰的力场盾。该小队立刻转向，那架已经无法提供战力的驱逐舰断后，把引擎动力的能量全部转移到防御力场上，把盾开到最大，只身挡下剩余所有爆炸余波。这是一种非常极端的撤退方法，可当时情况紧急，撤退梯队的冲锋能够迅速反应，给后方四架战舰做出指令，以身挡炮，不可不赞叹其英勇无畏的牺牲精神。  
斯蒂尼尔就是那艘冲锋战舰的指挥。  
当情势有所缓解，救援队迅速把还有生命反应的战舰拉入安全区救治。拉德里安就是在无菌舱里面看到斯蒂尼尔的。当时战事刚结束，海盗俘虏全部控制住，他就冲到救援空间站，找到斯蒂尼尔所在的救治区。斯蒂尼尔身上六成烧伤，血流不止，好不容易止血包扎，医护人员才把他放入无菌舱。为了持久迎战，斯蒂尼尔注射了过量的稀释剂，身体支撑不住，开始反噬。军医对纳米构造体有些研究，他说与其让他这么痛苦，不如试着再一次注射大剂量稀释剂，如果斯蒂尼尔能挺过来，说不定能成为新的融合者。拉德里安拒绝了，他宁愿亲自拔枪结束儿子的痛苦，也不愿意赌上万分之一的机会来延续儿子的受难。  
斯蒂尼尔在一个小时后失去所有生命体征，死时他的皮肤布满了晶体鳞片，完全不像人类，更像是已经存在于深海中几万年的活化石，充满了腐朽和苍老的气息。  
这不是他的儿子，拉德里安想，他的斯蒂尼尔是个年轻气盛、朝气蓬勃的孩子。是个跟他一样有着健康微黑的皮肤，有着跟性格一样倔强的短硬黑发，有着玻璃一样玲珑剔透的灰色眼瞳。  
他应该是一个非常快乐的男生，跟别的同性恋一样，享受着被人歧视，和家人对抗，跟恋人分分合合的恋爱过程，享受着人生的酸甜苦辣，快活又沉稳地活着。  
——而不是一块用生命去衡量战绩、用鲜血来点缀红旗的红星勋章。  
上将醒来的时候，枕巾都湿了，床头的怀表在微弱的星光下熠熠生辉。照片上的斯蒂尼尔穿着军装，侧着身子朝镜头摆一个漂亮的敬礼，这是他从一位军迷摄影师手里拿到的。指针仍然停在那个角度，从未变过。  
R. Catcher还未维护完毕，不能上舰办公，上将又不想无所事事沉浸在悲伤往事中，便前去健身。健身房人不算多，做好热身之后，他找了个角落的跑步机，戴上耳机慢跑起来。跑了一个多小时，身边人多了起来。说实在，无论年轻的拉德里安有多么的热血冲动，如今的他只是个生活感情都十分被动、的沉默寡言的男人，这就是他选最角落的位置还带耳机的原因。可还是有人凑上来非要跟上将边跑边聊。上将没注意这人说了什么，甚至没注意这人是谁，直到这人好奇往上将这边靠，看清上将在听什么视频才恍然大悟——年过半百就经历各种大起大落的拉德里安上将彻底蜕变成中老年懒虫，但凡工作之外的事情能懒则懒，为了能在运动时边跑边看视频听歌，他买了挂靠耳朵的微型拟态投影器，能将视频投影在双眼三米之外的位置，拟态还能根据光学原理，只让上将头部的位置能观测到视频，这之外的位置无法观看。这种既能让自己舒服，又不会妨碍别人，更能阻挡外人的发明可谓社交恐惧懒人的一大福音。只不过，这个对手过于难缠，居然找到死角，偷看到上将正在看的东西。  
尤尼特•莱佛少将灵活地躲过上将的一拳，跳上跑步机，肆无忌惮地炫耀自己的大腿肌肉：“没想到拉德里安你个浓眉大眼的也喜欢看同性恋卖唱。”  
一般来说，拉德里安不会理会这种人，但这已经是尤尼特•莱佛少将第十三次来找碴了。拉德里安曾经跟两位牌友研究过此人的脑回路，最终他们一致认为，此人肯定是仗着自己有后台、没事找事干、就近原则、瞧着拉德里安好欺负就上来血口喷人，企图在气势上压人一头。拉斐尔和威拉德商量只要此人踏进达尔文太空港一步，他们就上去揍一顿。只可惜，此人跟拉德里安一样，缔属对海盗部队，一年到头站在太空港地面上的时间比泡妞的时间还少，更何况他是归到普朗克太空港的，能碰上的几率堪比在地球随机抬头能看到哈雷彗星。而这次能在同一个空间站碰上，显然对方也是来此地补给整顿的。  
尤尼特见拉德里安没有反应，继续说：“你喜欢这种类型的？但你不觉得这人穿得很娘吗？哪有男人喜欢蕾丝的，还有这头发也留太长了吧，到咱们这直接给他剃光，还有这个红发……”  
拉德里安停掉跑步机，想趁他滔滔不绝的时候，在眼皮子底下溜掉。当然这是不成功的，尤尼特立刻拦下他，质问要去干什么。拉德里安说：“我寻思水里应该不容易听到杂音，不如去游个泳比较好。”尤尼特被这直白的讽刺惊到，拉德里安趁机溜了。  
真的到了游泳池，拉德里安反而后悔了。太空站上的水是从旁边的行星上采集的，净水后可直接饮用，唯一的不便就是太冷。拉德里安硬着头皮潜进去，差点想跳起来饶命。  
游了半个小时，身体从冷到热，再变冷，拉德里安爬上来去淋浴室，却又见到尤尼特，此人正在吹头发，拉德里安赶紧从旁边走过，可没想到尤尼特后脑勺长了眼，友好地向他打招呼。拉德里安嗯了一声，走进一隔间，自顾洗了起来。洗完出来，没看见尤尼特，拉德里安如释重负地舒了口气，结果这口气没出来一半，就被闪现到背后的尤尼特吓得喷出来。  
“你是不是想吓死我，好让我提早退休？！”  
“别气了别气了，我孝敬一下老人家，给你吹吹头发好不好？”  
拉德里安没有拒绝，尤尼特还真的认真地给他吹干头发。  
“一起吃饭？”  
拉德里安也没有拒绝。他俩在快餐店打包了一堆炸鸡，回尤尼特的宿舍开吃起来。  
尤尼特看拉德里安吐骨头的速度，扯扯嘴角说：“又健身又吃垃圾食品，你真的是去锻炼身体的？”  
拉德里安喝一口可乐，说：“健身只是调节心理状态。”  
尤尼特说：“你这边有什么动向吗？”  
拉德里安说：“你指什么方面？”  
尤尼特挑起眉毛，弹了弹尾指。  
拉德里安低下头继续啃鸡翅膀，含糊不清地说：“已经有眉目了，但我不想打草惊蛇，在大选落幕之前我都不会动手的。除非他们自己露出马脚。”  
尤尼特皱眉头，不只是对他的吃相，还有讲话的内容：“为什么？现在揪出来有利于大选，甚至能在新法投票里赢得一些席位。”  
“政治不比打仗。比起乘胜追击我更喜欢秋后算账。”拉德里安喝光可乐，“吃完了吗？”  
不等尤尼特回答，拉德里安就收拾起来。常年独居的上将手脚非常利落，完全不把自己当客人，几下包好垃圾，开门扔进巡逻过来的环保机器人嘴里，回来之后到洗手盘前，像有洁癖似的认真地揉搓每一根手指。  
尤尼特靠在厨房的门栏上，盯着拉德里安的背影，说：“你以前可不是这样。”  
“退休之后我就彻底政治性死亡了，没必要在这些事情上刨根究底。”拉德里安走出来，坐上沙发，继续说，“但你不一样，你还很年轻，就算真上了军事法庭，出来的时候也正值壮年。”  
根据联邦军法，能从军事法庭里全身而退、且前后历经不到十年的人必定后台有人，拉德里安这讽刺话非常狠毒，差点没把人激得跳起来，只不过被拉德里安打断了。  
“我想你也不需要拉拢一个没有势力的顽固老头，这番来只是想试探我的态度。那我就明确告诉你。”拉德里安说，“我只跟我儿子同一战线，不过他已经死了，你大可以去问一个死人。”  
说完，他拿起袋子要走，尤尼特问他去干嘛，拉德里安面无表情地讽刺道：“我跟某个官二代军三代不一样，飞船维护完毕就得去舰上赶报告，免得我连退休金都拿不到。”  
尤尼特毕竟年轻气盛，轻易挑衅就沉不住气，在他后头大骂：“臭老头蹭我一顿饭就这么嚣张！就你那点退休金还不够我零用钱多！”  
拉德里安心想莱佛元帅怎么这么宠溺，给孙子这么多零花钱，养得他头脑少根筋。  
当天，尤尼特破天荒地出现在他主舰的办公区内，决定好好做一份军事报告，吃惊的副官们感动地抹眼泪，感慨这人终于开窍，肯好好做一个能文能武的军人了。  
为了有良好的精神观看明天的发布会，拉德里安硬是完成了所有工作，告诉副官们明天就算是飞船炸了也不要来打扰他，拖着疲惫的身子栽进宿舍，戴上眼罩一秒入睡。第二天准时醒来，洗漱完毕，做好早餐，调整投影，给三个大杯子分别倒满茶、白开水、咖啡。在发布会宣布还有十分钟正式开始的时候，他甚至去检查了网络稳定，开门瞧瞧走廊外头有没有异常，才心安理得坐回床上，用大棉被把自己包成粽子。一分钟之后，拉德里安觉得太热了，从里头爬出来，然后——  
意料之外，情理之中。走廊警铃大作，警报声随着红光一同刺痛每个人的神经。同一时刻，上将收到岗哨前线送来的情报，附近空域竟然出现了跃迁反应，大量海盗出现，空间站地面也出现了海盗，他们竟然已经登上了本军事星球，企图侵入空间站！  
上将怒极反笑，毫无形象地骂道：“我都放你们一马，到大选之后再算总账了！净挑这种时候打劫太空站，愚蠢得无药可救！”  
事后拉德里安跟一众挚友们讲评的时候，对海盗的作战下定义：字面意义的摸不着头脑。这个空间补给站分为居住和船舶两个部分，居住部分建于行星地表百米之下，飞船停泊部分位于地表。也就是说，人船分离，军队入驻休整的话，基本上不会逗留在地表船舱内。因此，拉德里安要回到战舰指挥的话，那必须经过三道安全关卡和电梯。这段返回路长不长，关卡也只需要读取身份就能快速过关，但这次，不得不说海盗们还有些头脑，他们居然率先侵占了控制室，关闭所有居住口，关停船舶维护，夺取通讯系统，让里头的人进出不得、无法呼救，形成一个自闭的孤岛，然后才让大部队登上行星，企图抢夺物资。但是——拉德里安摇头叹气，竟然有恨铁不成钢的神情——这次海盗们是多方合作，抢占这颗物资丰富的补给行星，那么肯定要遇到瓜分问题，一旦碰上这种利益原则难题，海盗们往往会重复前人的老路，内斗、内讧、自我瓦解。“我知道知己知彼百战不殆，但我永远都摸不清海盗的思路，他们总能在最关键的时候掉链子，搬起石头砸自己的脚，我还没动，他们就先乱了。”上将翻着白眼说，拉斐尔语重心长地提醒他，自莱佛元帅那一代下来，大大小小的海盗流民都被打得七零八落，现在也只是清理残羹剩饭而已，就连最懂军队路数的布雷克•奥特都落网了，确实不剩下什么强有力的对手了。拉德里安认为，如果他是海盗，他就不会寻求其他帮派的合作，只需要有技术精湛的资深技术人员和足够的自供氧气，在控制了中央系统之后往空调管道灌催眠瓦斯就行，就算队里都是手无缚鸡之力的人，也能够轻松掌控全局。威拉德听罢捂耳朵摇头，感慨拉德里安是个精神洁癖强迫症真是太好了，起码不会倒戈到海盗那方做作战顾问。  
回到战场，长年以退休老人自居的上将迅速换好军服，拿出配枪，检查能量匣后插入腰间皮套，再有备无患地翻出防毒面具戴上，走出来的时候，碰上尤尼特。昨晚做报告几乎通宵，现在两眼袋微黑的尤尼特大吃一惊，瞬间清醒说，老兄你用不用这么大阵仗，那些海盗还没有那个智商用催眠瓦斯。拉德里安无语，护目镜底下的灰色眼眸狠狠地瞪了他一眼，摘下面具挂在腰间。  
海盗们控制了信号发射塔，导致求救讯号无法发射，可值得庆幸的是，行星内部的局域网络还是能用的。当拉德里安查明这点，顿时无奈至极，他甚至觉得不出半天就能搞定这帮憨憨。上将和少将利用楼内广播召集整层的军官士兵，找到内网频道，跟居民区所有广播发通报。但此时尤尼特却有所质疑，目前为止海盗只是触发了警报，并没有发出占领宣言，居民区内，除了这一层是给军方所用，其余四层均为普通公民所住，相信现在他们仅仅处于不能出不能进的恐慌中，并不得知实际情况，而军方能得知目前情况，也只是因为本层有特殊军方设备，能够第一时间收到近地卫星发送来的信息，才不至于两眼一抹黑，可这些有效信息也只是截止到信号塔被控制之前，现在的真实情况完全无法探知，就这么跟公民通报，那必定引起更大的恐慌。是否通报，何时通报，如何通报，都需要三思。  
上将听罢沉默半晌，说：“我原来以为你也只是个普普通通的纨绔子弟，没想到还有些政治素养。”  
同行的军官们拦住磨刀霍霍的尤尼特，上将的副官跟所有人解释这是上将的正常操作，年纪大了更年期也到了大家包容一些，下次缴获的海盗珍藏黑朗姆定会给大伙儿分一箱。  
尤尼特咬牙切齿道：“臭老头，不会说话就把嘴闭上。”  
上将继续说：“我认为公民们有知情权，他们不是恐怖主义的玩具，也不是官僚主义的牺牲品。与其在这里争论，倒不如赶紧组织兵力，夺回控制权。”  
尤尼特少将也深知这个道理，说：“你我部队加起来只有五百余人，如何对敌？”  
“历史上大有以少胜多的战事，只要我等出奇制胜，海盗之流不足为惧。”上将说完就开始下令，不知为何广播室内没有人提出异议，大概是因为在场他的军阶最高，“尤尼特•莱佛少将，你负责带领普朗克第八纵队。薛玲少尉，你暂负责达尔文第一部队。请你们清点人数，选出精锐突击队，攻取控制台；医疗队、伤者留下安抚民众；其余人在夺回控制台之后，随我上舰迎敌。”  
“是！”众人并脚敬礼，上将回礼。  
军官们离开广播室，上将留下，打开其余居民层的广播频道，试音，确认其他楼层能听到自己的声音后，发出通报：“各位地球联邦公民们，我是达尔文太空港空域对海盗部队的拉德里安•初昂夫上将，在此我为各位说明情况，请大家稍安勿躁。当前，本补给行星本土和空域均受到海盗袭击，因此，通讯和中央系统遭到海盗控制。我将带领部队夺回控制权，击退海盗恐怖分子。在我军胜利凯旋之前，请各位保持冷静，退回房中，切勿四处走动，以免遭受不必要的损失。谢谢大家理解。”  
上将关闭广播，走出房间。此时，达尔文的第一部队和普朗克的第八纵队已经在外整齐列队。由于地处本层大厅，没有高低之分，上将并不能看清军队全貌，但他的声音铿锵有力，竟是能让每个人都听清楚。  
“在场的士兵们属于不同的部队，来自不同的太空港，你们中间可能有摩擦，也可能有竞争，但是今天，我们有共同的敌人，共同的目标，为了补给站内几千公民的利益，为了地球联邦科技红星的荣耀，我们必须团结起来，一致对外，击退海盗恐怖分子！”上将顿了顿，继续道，“本次作战，将由在下拉德里安•初昂夫上将带领两军。这份权力是在场所有人赋予在下的，在下定不负众望。在此，先给诸君敬礼！”  
拉德里安•初昂夫上将敬礼，全军回礼。  
补给行星攻防战正式开始，此时，涅特兰大发布会也才刚刚开始。  
****  
无论是拉德里安•初昂夫上将还是尤尼特•莱佛少将都非常清楚，这次作战绝对会非常艰难，他们及其部队都是太空军出身，尽管在军校里有受过严格训练，但没有经历过地面实战，在这种几乎是拼刺刀的敌暗我明的对战中，从一开始就注定劣势。但多说无益，不出军帐就能运筹帷幄杀敌千万只是个笑话，真要冲锋陷阵了才能探明敌情。少将带领的突击队根据资料，找到了当年建设地下居住区时施工组遗留下来的运输通道，顺着低矮的矿洞铁轨钻到控制室上方，拆开隔板，随着几名士兵迅猛下落，控制室瞬间归入部队控制。  
事情实在是太顺利了，顺利到尤尼特都想无中生有找出陷阱，以证明自己的直觉和海盗的智商都没有问题。拉德里安听闻也吃惊，尤尼特重新开放控制权后，跟拉德里安商讨决定，尤尼特带队利用控制室的全监控抓捕地面的海盗残党，拉德里安率舰歼灭空中的海盗部队。接下来的事情发生得顺理成章，尤尼特等人追击到躲入废弃研究塔中的海盗，拉德里安舰队成功扑灭海盗空中部队。唯一出乎意料的插曲，就是处于隐形状态的舰队静悄悄离地接近敌军时，愕然发现海盗统统背对着自己！拉德里安反应过来，这是海盗给即将跃迁而来的联邦援军摆防御阵型，如此匪夷所思的行为结实让上将觉得自己的智商被侮辱，恼羞成怒地下令全舰开炮，狠狠踹翻了海盗的屁股。  
战事结束后，拉德里安将海盗俘虏交给姗姗来迟的援军，再次回到补给站中休整。尤尼特跟他碰头，私下说起了从一名海盗俘虏嘴里得到的情报，那些海盗之所以来到这颗星球，控制补给站，全是为了那座废弃研究塔。“我稍微了解过，研究塔原先是纳米构造体研究所，不知什么原因被废弃了，海盗去那里大概是想得到某些资料。”  
拉德里安皱眉头：“这跟我有什么关系。”  
尤尼特说：“我看到海盗手里拿着斯蒂尼尔的资料。”  
正在重新打开涅特兰大直播的拉德里安一愣，立刻把终端关了，压低声音说：“你以为私自探查机密研究设施不会上军事法庭？”  
尤尼特说：“我以为你关心斯蒂尼尔。”  
拉德里安说：“比起死人，我更关心活着的人。”  
事实证明，活了大半辈子的上将的第六感还是非常正确的。那座废弃研究塔是外星生物跃迁信使入侵地球文明的最初节点，同时也是它逃离的关键地，被吸引而来的海盗们正是它引诱过来作幌子的工具，只是联邦军队战斗效率太高，攻入研究塔，打断了跃迁信使的逃脱计划，让一直严密观测的鸫•埃舍尔得到了波动坐标，成功捕获跃迁信使的信息碎片。  
这帮恰好在补给星球上阻击海盗的战士们，在不知情下阻止了一次星际情报泄露。当然，这些事是拉德里安后来才从鸫等人口中得知，那时，他已经回到达尔文太空港，作为旁听参加了海盗布雷克•奥特的裁决法会，会后来到罗伊家中，家中灯光温暖，人声欢乐，瞬间洗刷他心中积压已久的沉闷。  
聚会人不多，但都是相识的，除了莫家两兄弟和他们的家属，还有拉斐尔•斯坦利和威拉德•苏。这次聚会是两兄弟提议的，他们邀请了上将，为了让上将不要拘谨，还把两位好友请来，幸运的是，他们都是罗伊和莫测的好友，邀请来也只是一句话的事。  
拉德里安把补给站攻防战一事给他们娓娓道来，同时跟两位军队好友毒舌吐槽，插入几个军队黑话，三人绘声绘色地上演一场群口相声，鸫听了笑个不停，等笑完了，在一旁的柯安塔才解释那座研究塔的真相。罗伊阴阳怪气地说，当时他们刚开完发布会，回来就来了这么个烂摊子，收拾起来差点没掉光头发。柯安塔气笑说，当时要不是他提前退场，给黄金鸟系统里的克隆小啾们作了紧急指令，指不定到后面真的没法力挽狂澜。  
罗伊一锤定音：“所以开什么发布会，就是在浪费我们的时间！”  
鸫抹着不存在的眼泪哭唧唧：“那天我根本没吃上晚饭，所有人都在加班赶工，真的是在跟时间赛跑。这个宇宙的时间轴怎么流动得这么快，三维宇宙真的太局限了，我们什么时候能够突破维度？”  
小啾啧啧有声：“上将啊，你知道他俩终于忙完活回家之后吃了多少鳗鱼饭吗，整整五盒！他们还把我藏在小夹层里面的鳗鱼饭卷都吃了，那可是伊可萨特地留给我的！”  
老年上将语重心长道：“暴饮暴食对身体不好。”  
鸫立刻附和：“说得对极了！”  
威拉德说：“所以老年人应该以身作则，禁止吃炸鸡。”  
拉斐尔说：“真的是太奇妙了，就算是这种十人家庭式聚会，上将还是年纪最大的那个，真应该请个护工照料老年人的饮食，你看他今晚吃了这么多鹅肝，对身体不好。”  
听到这话的柯安塔突然福至心灵，转头看向亚连，只见坐在轮椅上的亚连不动声色地放下手中的烈酒，一脸无辜地对视。  
柯安塔微微笑道：“这白酒才六十度，怎么够刺激呢？您应该喝七十五度医用酒精，直接消毒，伤口才能好得更快。”  
亚连吓得遥控轮椅退到拉德里安背后，作为在场第二老的长者，居然被初生牛犊阴阳怪气到浑身发冷也是没谁了。莫测指责罗伊无法以身作则，把阴阳怪气的功力言传身教给助理，青出于蓝胜于蓝，总有一天会反噬到自己身上，罗伊呵呵笑早就得到报应了。  
到了聚会快要结束的时候，罗伊才和拉德里安解释斯蒂尼尔•初昂夫在研究塔事件中的作用。原来，斯蒂尼尔在接受稀释剂之后共鸣非常高，几乎可以媲美三代融合者水平，当时就是在那座研究塔做的初步共鸣测试，所以塔中残留的拟态还记录着斯蒂尼尔的资料。跃迁信使便是抓捕到这股微弱的信息才把地球联邦作为目标，大概是它认为，人类普遍对纳米构造体拥有高共鸣度，若是控制成功，就可以窃取到大量纳米构造体研究资料。只不过，斯蒂尼尔残留的意志仍未磨灭，他燃尽最后的能量，给跃迁信使打入了跟踪信标，给十三部献上了绝佳的王牌，以至在后来回收跃迁信使的信息碎片时，都非常的顺利，无一遗漏。  
“我告诉你这些，也不是为了什么，只是认为你有知情权。”罗伊说着，他已经有些微醺，但思维非常清晰，“斯蒂尼尔当时跟完全的融合者只有半步之遥，只是他选择了死亡。可是即便死亡，他的意志还一直影响着曾经存在于他体内的纳米构造体和周围的拟态。他是个真正的英雄。”  
拉德里安只是扯扯嘴角，露出个连自己的看不懂意味的笑容，用酒掩盖了一切。  
当晚，拉德里安做了个很长的梦，梦到他教导刚上学的儿子做人要正直，要分清是非，要勇于作为，教导成了军人的儿子要有坚强的意志，时刻准备为人民和联邦献身。他还自嘲地说起以前除魔卫道、惩奸除恶的梦想，当时他不知道儿子是否明白了，只知道离婚对儿子影响太大，导致他变得沉默寡言。现在，他知道，儿子的的确确是听进去了。  
明白得深入骨髓。  
纳米构造体就像是一个无法用语言形容的事物。它打碎他的梦想，分裂他的家庭，害死他的儿子，却又带来了鲜血的荣耀，永恒的意志，和永不磨灭的正义。  
还带来了他生命中最后一缕希望。  
他记得很清楚，进去那家酒吧只是想了解儿子曾经拥有过的同性感情，这种事他做过很多次，只不过每一次他都只能沉浸在对儿子的缅怀中，无法自拔。这次也不例外，他感觉到心理压力已经快击垮那条最后的防线，他想到了退役，想到了隐居，想到了地球某处人迹罕至的森林，想到他曾经跟儿子描述过雪山下面那片干净透明的湖，即便沉尸其中也不会有人发觉，而深入湖底几十米，也能看到湖面之上的日月星辰。  
接着他看到了真正的星辰，就在莫鸫的眼里。  
莫鸫的眼眸漆黑如墨，明亮的光闪耀其中，与斯蒂尼尔极其相似，却又完全不同。  
斯蒂尼尔已经很少这么放松、怡然地笑过了。  
“军队里会有什么流传的故事吗？”  
“你想听什么类型的？”  
“大概是军人用一生对抗海盗恶势力，最后死在了身后的政党手中，但儿子继承了他的遗志，继续跟敌人作斗争，最后发动革命，清洗了腐败的政府，给父亲的坟墓挂上军旗的故事。”  
“……没有这样的故事，但我可以给你说说，我经历过的军队笑话。”  
拉德里安觉得，鸫那时肯定已经看穿了自己寻死的想法，才会讲指向性这么强的故事。  
无论是何种理由已经不重要了，现在的拉德里安还能看到星辰。他深信，斯蒂尼尔的意志也跟他一齐看着这片浩瀚无尽的星辰，过去、现在、未来，都不曾转移过视线。  
他就是为了能够看到这片星辰才登上战舰，也是为了看到星辰才踏回地面。  
他坚信，这就是他和他战斗的意志。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近中文文学气氛很严峻，也影响了本章的写作，以至于本章最末段用了几乎两个星期去完成。我想写的还有很多很多，但现在的我只能尽力写到这么多。日后，我有更强的能力后，再回头完善这段吧。  
> It was a hard time for chinese literature and also affected my writing. I used nearly two weeks to finish the last part. In fact, there are lots of things to express but I only can show just so small. In the future, when I have stronger power and skills, I will perfect this chapter.


End file.
